On The Hell's Path
by Vayn
Summary: La Cinquième Guerre du Saint-Graal est sur le point de commencer, à Fuyuki. Emiya Shirô est contraint d'y participer pour empêcher le même désastre qui avait anéanti sa ville dix ans plus tôt. Il pensait avoir quitté l'Enfer mais il était juste constamment plongé dedans, sans qu'il ne le sache. Cette fiction mélange les éléments des trois routes de Fate. Shirô x Saber.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! Cette fiction est un mélange entre les trois routes principales de Fate/Stay Night (Fate, Unlimited Blades Works et Heaven's Feel) et il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir vu Fate Zero même si des références s'y trouvent. On pourrait considérer que c'est une "quatrième" route sur comment aurait pu se dérouler notre cinquième guerre du Saint-Graal !**

** Bonne lecture ! On pose un peu les bases avant de se concentrer réellement sur le sujet !**

_La couleur sombre de ce ciel … je m'en souvenais. Je ne me rappelais plus réellement des détails, mais en tout cas, ce beau ciel nocturne … je m'en rappelais. Allongé dans mon lit, je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil, alors je contemplais silencieusement ce paysage que mes yeux avaient la chance de m'ouvrir. Il était à la fois magnifique … et inquiétant. Mais à ce moment précis … je ne savais pas que des enjeux terribles se jouaient. Parce que trois ombres se trouvaient dans une sorte de Colisée, où un homme tendit sa main gauche vers une femme, légèrement affalée sur le sol et couvertes de sang tandis qu'un autre homme demeurait sur la scène._

_« Saber … utilise ton Hogû et détruit le Saint-Graal ! »_

_Une gigantesque lumière dévora les environs momentanément. Jusqu'à qu'une violente explosion ne retentisse dans la grande ville de Fuyuki. Elle avait précédé la formation de cette chose étrange dans le ciel. Je ne savais pas quelle était sa nature, mais elle m'effrayait. Ensuite, tout devint sombre. Pris dans un violent incendie, je ne voyais que des corps qui jonchaient la ville si paisible autrefois. La peur et la peine m'envahissaient de plus en plus jusqu'à que mes frêles jambes ne me lâchent pour que je m'écroule._

_Définitivement, j'avais vu l'Enfer._

_Depuis ce jour, je prie pour ne plus le revoir._

_Mais il s'avère que les événements ne s'étaient pas enchaînées comme je l'aurais souhaité. Bien plus tard après ce malheureux accident, je voyais une scène que je redoutais._

_« Non … Qu'est-ce que … »_

_Adulte désormais, j'étais pétrifié. Mes grands yeux jaunes ne pouvaient pas croire l'ombre qui marchait silencieusement devant moi. L'odeur du brûlé envahissait momentanément mes sens, bien que ce détail ne m'effleurait pas l'esprit. Mon corps tremblait. Pourtant … je devais … je devais …_

_« Tu es une menace pour lui ! Je t'arrêterais ! »_

_Une nouvelle ombre pointait son arme droit devant, au milieu des flammes._

_Un mouvement de recul. En fin de compte, je n'arrivais pas à affronter la terrible réalité en face de moi, je serrai nerveusement les poings. Mon rêve … s'arrêtait-il … là … ? Ma vie n'avait été qu'un mensonge … ?_

_Étais-je encore … dans ma ville si chère à mes yeux … ?_

_« STOP ! »_

… _Ou étais-je retourné en Enfer ?_

_Définitivement, j'y suis plongé de nouveau._

_Au milieu de l'Enfer que je pensais avoir quitté dix ans plus tôt._

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

**ARC I :** **My Ideal, ****Your Dream**

**« Pour sauver une vie,**

**Il faut mettre la sienne en danger.**

**C'est ce que font les Héros. »**

**Emiya Shirô.**

Aujourd'hui …

La sonnerie du réveil, bien désagréable résonnait depuis quelques minutes dans la chambre. Les oreillers placés sur ses propres oreilles, un grognement de mécontentement sortit de sa bouche, après quelques secondes où l'alarme ne s'arrêta pas, cette fois-ci, elle n'en pouvait plus. Le courant électrique s'éteint immédiatement après que la personne n'ait tout déconnecté sous un excès de furie.

« Archer ! Je t'avais dit de l'éteindre avant mon réveil ! »

Rin Tohsaka. L'idole de bien des lycéens dans son établissement. Pourtant, la plupart ne devait pas la connaître réellement. Pouvant se montrer immature, Rin avait tout de même hérité de la prestigieuse lignée des Tohsaka. Complètement décoiffée, la mage affichait une de ses pires humeurs possible. Elle avait _vraiment _mal dormi cette nuit. Étant simplement vêtue d'une robe de nuit, la lycéenne s'aperçut que l'intéressé daignait enfin à se montrer en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'étais un _peu_ occupé cette nuit, vois-tu. »

Archer était un homme relativement grand, légèrement métissé. Sa chevelure blanche bien coiffée vers l'arrière, le Servant portait éternellement son manteau rouge qui se composait de deux parties : une pour le haut et pour le bas. Archer croisa vivement les bras avant de bouger sa tête, évitant un oreiller lancé par sa maîtresse.

« Imbécile, je t'ai aussi dit de ne pas rentrer dans ma chambre avant que je ne sors ! Hurla à pleins poumons la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

– Tu as fait un cauchemar ou quoi ? Soupira le Servant aux cheveux blancs, les yeux fermés. J'espère que tu ne seras pas comme ça toute la journée hein …

– Je t'ai dit : sors ! »

Blasé, Archer s'exécuta sans un mot. Bien que les capacités en tant que Mage de Rin n'avaient pas besoin d'être remis en question mais par contre, elle pouvait aussi se comporter comme une petite gamine insupportable. Après une bonne demi-heure, où la principale intéressée se préparait, Rin sortit de sa chambre. Vêtue de sa veste rouge habituelle, la jeune femme avait décidé d'attacher ses cheveux dans une petite queue de cheval où ses mèches frangeaient davantage son visage. Un visage plus calme on dirait, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Archer.

« Alors, Archer ? Tu as réussi à retrouver un petit peu ta mémoire ? S'enquit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé dans le salon.

– Non. C'est encore très flou dans ma tête. Souffla le concerné en posant une tasse de thé.

– On peut dire que ça commence bien cette Guerre …

– Humpf, nous n'avons pas besoin de ces éléments pour la remporter.

– Je pense que c'est quand même important hein.

– C'est juste un détail. »

Rin venait tout juste d'invoquer son Servant à la veille, le rituel avait connu quelques petits problèmes puisqu'elle désirait avoir la classe Saber. Mais avec une petite erreur de déconcentration … la voici avec un Archer. Elle s'en accommodait tout de même assez bien, même si la noble l'avait obligé à ranger tout le désordre créé par l'invocation et visiblement, il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal dans les tâches ménagères ! Même si ça lui avait pris un certain temps, visiblement.

« Faudrait sûrement que j'appelle Kirei pour lui dire que je t'ai invoqué … Souffla Tohsaka, presque de dépit.

– J'ai l'impression que tu ne l'apprécies pas. Remarqua Archer, les bras croisés.

– N'importe qui de censé n'aimera pas ce type, c'est tout. Bon, d'abord, faisons le tour de la ville pour que tu te familiarises avec le terrain.

– Ça ne me pose pas de problème. Mais je pensais que tu allais partir en cours aujourd'hui ? »

Les yeux écarquillés. Rin ouvrit légèrement la bouche.

**Ailleurs …**

Les yeux fermés, la concentration pouvait se lire sur son visage. Des lumières mêlant le bleu et le vert se formaient sur la barre de fer que le jeune homme tenait dans sa main droite. Après de brèves secondes, l'objet en question explosa littéralement, surprenant son utilisateur qui soupira bruyamment. Emiya Shirô s'allongea sur le sol, légèrement épuisé par ses efforts.

« Ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui non plus … »

Il devait bientôt être l'heure de partir en cours. Shirô avait déjà enfilé son uniforme marron, typique de celui du lycée. Emiya était un jeune homme qui avait la particularité d'avoir les cheveux rouges, ses yeux dorés ne passèrent pas réellement inaperçu non plus. Heureusement qu'au lycée, les personnes ne faisaient que peu de remarques sur son physique plutôt atypique. Il avait la faculté d'être un Mage, quand bien même ses talents n'atteignaient pas des sommets, il en était tout de même un. Pourtant, dans son entourage, personne n'était réellement au courant.

Se trouvant dans son atelier personnel pour s'exercer à la magie, Shirô s'approcha d'un grand drap qui recouvrait quelque chose dans le sol. Bizarrement, il n'avait jamais eu à s'en approcher. Kiritsugu – son père – ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Poussé par un élan de curiosité qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer, Emiya Shirô posa une main sur le drap.

Retirant le tissu, le jeune homme prit une mine relativement perplexe.

« Un cercle magique ? À quoi il sert ? Se demanda le jeune adulte. »

La porte finit par s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître un visage blanc, féminin. Ses cheveux pourpres suffirent à décrire Sakura Matô, cette dernière avait déjà sa tenue pour le lycée également.

« Bonjour, Senpai. On devrait y aller ! Sourit doucement son amie.

– Oui, j'arrive, Sakura. »

Emiya Shirô remit correctement le drap avant de suivre sa camarade pour se rendre au lycée, le ciel se couvrit doucement. Laissant quelques gouttelettes de pluie s'abattre sur la terre, pressant immédiatement les deux jeunes lycéens qui se dépêchèrent de se réfugier dans leur établissement …

Une fois à l'intérieur, la journée se déroula calmement. Shirô déambulait lentement dans les couloirs du lycée, il avait déjà terminé les cours. Mais, il ne savait pas si Sakura avait fini ou non les siens, ayant oublié de lui poser la question avant leur départ. Les deux amis rentraient ensemble, de manière générale. Apparemment, ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui vu que sa salle de classe semblait complètement vidée d'élève. Le soleil déclinait déjà dans les cieux, valait mieux rentrer maintenant avant que la nuit ne tombe. Sur la route, le jeune homme reconnut un visage familier dans les couloirs de l'établissement.

« Shinji ? S'étonna le mage. »

L'intéressé se retourna machinalement. Shinji Matô, le frère aîné de Sakura. Amis de longues dates. Depuis peu, le Matô se trouvait relativement distant avec son entourage, Sakura y compris. Sans que son ami aux cheveux rouges ne comprenne réellement pourquoi, peut-être que voilà l'occasion de lui parler.

« Hé Shinji ! S'exclama Emiya en rattrapant son ami.

– Emiya. Qu'est-ce que tu fais au lycée à cette heure-là ? Demanda le concerné en lui tournant le dos.

– Eh bien …

– Oh, t'attendais sûrement Sakura ? Humpf, tu n'as qu'à la chercher alors au lieu de me prendre la tête. »

Définitivement, Emiya Shirô ne pouvait pas expliquer le nouveau comportement de son ami d'enfance qui continuait de tourner les talons. Sans lui consacrer davantage de temps. Le lycéen aux yeux jaunes soupira bruyamment et passa une main dans sa chevelure brûlante.

« _Veille sur elle_ … »

Shirô sursauta immédiatement et se retourna brusquement. Des murmures ? Il avait entendu quelqu'un parler ? Pourtant, personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir puisque Shinji venait de partir. Il avait eu la sensation que le vent lui parlait … d'un côté, ça lui donnait presque froid dans le dos.

Le mage secoua négativement la tête, peut-être la fatigue qui le faisait subir des quelconques hallucinations.

« Il est temps de rentrer … »

**Ailleurs … **

Dans un lieu bien différent du lycée de Fuyuki, une petite fille chantonnait joyeusement sur le toit d'un grand château. Vêtue d'une tenue pourpre, elle secouait légèrement sa tête au rythme de la musique qu'elle sifflait. Deux femmes se situèrent dans son dos, elles se regardèrent mutuellement avant que celle de droite ne s'approche de la petite fille, toujours en train de chantonner.

« Maîtresse. Souffla-t-elle doucement, une fois proche de l'intéressée. Vous ne comptez pas agir pour le moment ?

– Bien sûr que si. Mais cela ne sert à rien de chercher aveuglément, Sella. Sourit-elle, en joignant les mains dans son dos.

– Je vois. Au passage … je me suis rendue à la ville, comme vous me l'avez demandé et je pense l'avoir trouvé.

– Vraiment ? Du coup, je risque d'y aller aussi, dans peu de temps.

– En êtes-vous certaine ? Avez-vous … changé d'avis pour lui ? »

La petite fille se retourna légèrement pour lui adressa un petit sourire, presque innocent.

« Non, je vais le tuer. De mes propres mains. Comme ça, il ne restera plus de trace de cet homme. »

Sella ne répondit rien et se contenta de hocher lentement de la tête. La rancune qu'elle lui gardait … c'était bien ce détail qui la rendait si vivante, non ?

« Nous serons toujours dans votre sillage. Vous représentez l'avenir même des Einzberns. »

La concernée esquissa un petit sourire et se retourna vers un grand horizon qui s'offrait à elle. Cette Guerre du Saint-Graal, elle le remporterait. Non pas uniquement pour son simple profit mais juste pour délivrer tous ses prédécesseurs de cette malédiction.

**Ailleurs …**

La ville de Fuyuki de nuit paraissait bien différente, dévoilant des secrets plus sombres. Encapuchonnée, une femme se trouvait assise sur les nombreuses marches d'escaliers et demeurait complètement silencieuse, pendant de longues secondes. Son regard se perdit un peu plus dans la ville, laissant un léger soupir quitter sa bouche.

« En voilà une surprise, s'enquit une voix dans son dos. Je ne pensais pas que tu te plairais à des contemplations nocturnes, Caster. »

Un grand homme se trouvait au-dessus des marches, ses mains plongées dans les longues manches de son kimono pourpre. Il ressemblait à un samouraï remontant à une époque assez lointaine. La femme encapuchonnée lui adressa un minuscule regard avant de reporter son attention vers cette nuit étoilée.

« Si tu le dis, se contenta de répondre Caster.

– Tu devrais te hâter en tout cas. Conseilla l'homme au kimono violet.

– Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de tes conseils, Assassin. Je sais très bien ce que je fais.

– Eh bien, si tu le prends ainsi. »

Assassin ne réagit pas plus lorsque Caster se leva des marches pour ensuite léviter doucement, sa cape se déploya lentement comme des ailes. La jeune femme dardait son regard vers les nombreuses lumières, provenant de la ville de Fuyuki et un léger sourire apparut.

« Finalement, tu as bien raison. Je devrais quand même me hâter, j'ai une très mauvaise impression.

– À propos ?

– Que quelque chose sévisse dans la ville … enfin, ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression. Ne laisse personne entrer Assassin et dissuade le de quitter le temple également. »

Dans des particules violettes, Caster s'éclipsa bien rapidement.

**Au lycée de Fuyuki.**

Sur le toit, Rin Tohsaka avait les bras croisés, avec un air relativement songeur. Son Servant, Archer se trouvait légèrement plus en hauteur que sa maîtresse, assis sur le haut du toit attendant les ordres.

– Alors ? S'enquit la lycéenne, sa chevelure dansant légèrement avec le vent nocturne. Tu arrives à t'habituer dans ce nouveau monde ?

– Probablement, oui. Acquiesça le concerné, le regard un peu vide.

– Demain, nous irons enquêter sur les autres Masters.

– C'est la meilleure solution, je suppose. »

Archer se redressa subitement avant de sauter à côté de sa maîtresse qui arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant qu'à moitié les agissements de son Servant.

« Quelqu'un vient de bouger à une vitesse invraisemblable pour un humain. Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Un Servant ?

– Très probablement.

– Comment tu peux le voir à une telle distance ? S'étonna Tohsaka.

– Disons que ma vue est plutôt développée. Par contre, je viens de le perdre là.

– Hein ?!

– De toute manière, il ne s'approchait pas de nous. »

Haussant les épaules, Rin fit signe à son partenaire de quitter les lieux pour cette nuit. Ils finiront bien par trouver les autres participants de la guerre.

« _Sept Masters seront choisis pour participer à la Guerre. À leurs côtés, sept Servants brandiront les armes en leurs noms. Mais seul un Master remportera le Saint-Graal, objet omnipotent, pouvant réaliser n'importe quel vœu. »_

Dans une église, un homme mature lisait un manuscrit. Sa voix avait de quoi donner des sueurs froides quand bien même, il n'y avait pas de raison particulière. L'ambiance demeurait plutôt sombre au vu des nombreuses bougies déposées, vêtu d'une longue veste noire, il ressemblait à un prêtre de première vue. Un sourire inquiétant se dessina sur ses lèvres, les bancs servant aux prières des croyants étaient tous vide. À part un seul, où un autre homme aux cheveux blonds affichait un léger sourire.

« Tu as l'air pressé, Kirei. Souffla la voix de ce dernier, assis et tête légèrement baissée.

– On dirait que les Masters sont quasiment tous réunis. Il n'en manque plus qu'un seul pour que la Guerre du Saint-Graal ne puisse commencer. Résonna la voix du prêtre. »

Son livre présent dans sa main droite, se referma. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du dernier cité.

« Il sera peut-être l'heure de régler certains comptes … »

**Chapitre 1 :** **Prologue**


	2. She's coming

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

_Depuis quelques jours … je faisais cet étrange rêve. Je me trouvais dans cette colline entièrement remplie d'épées, à fixer un horizon enflammé. L'Enfer … hein ? Oui c'était vrai, j'avais vu l'Enfer il y a dix ans. Pourtant, cette colline m'était familière, à chaque mètre que je parcourus, j'avais l'impression que je connaissais chacune de ses épées. Elles avaient toutes leur propre histoire, j'en étais sûr._

_Mais ce qui revenait le plus souvent … c'était cette épée, au sommet de cette colline. À pas lents, je m'en approchais. J'avais l'impression qu'elle m'appelait. Couverte par un brouillard dense, je poursuivis quand même ma route … jusqu'à qu'une ombre se trouvait déjà devant moi, à retirer cette épée de la terre … _

_Je leva doucement la main, comme pour l'appeler mais aucun son ne sortit … _

Le soleil se leva doucement, les yeux encore lourds, Emiya Shirô se réveilla difficilement. Dans la grange encore ? Le mage secoua négativement la tête, ses entraînements nocturnes le faisaient souvent dormir dans cet endroit.

_« Depuis quelques jours, des fuites de gaz sont apparues près des quartiers du nord de Fuyuki. Nous ignorons encore comment cela s'est produit, mais nous aurons plus d'informations dans la journée. »_

Dans la cuisine, après une dizaine de minutes, Emiya Shirô cuisinait tranquillement avec son amie, Sakura, pendant que sa tutrice, Fujimaru Taiga regardait silencieusement la télévision dans le salon. Le mage écoutait d'une seule oreille les informations, il fallait dire qu'elles ne semblaient pas reluisantes, du tout. Au contraire même.

« T'as entendu, Shirô ? Demanda Fujimaru, la tête posée sur la table.

– Oui, c'est bizarre ces accidents. Déclara l'intéressé en continuant de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

– Ah, je le savais. Continue de me préparer un bon petit-déjeuner au lieu d'écouter les informations !

– Fuji-nee …

– Haha, ça va je plaisante. »

Sakura Matô ricana légèrement. Les moments passés avec ces deux-là étaient vraiment une aubaine pour elle. Même si les informations avaient de quoi inquiéter la lycéenne et que les propos de son professeur demeuraient en décalage avec, elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour ça.

« Tu pourras raccompagner Sakura-chan chez elle, aujourd'hui ? J'ai une réunion avec les autres professeurs et ça peut prendre un temps fou. Soupira déjà Fujimura en secouant négativement la tête.

– Oui, je sais. Répondit Emiya, d'un ton qui sous-entendait que c'était évident pour lui.

– Vous savez, je peux rentrer toute seule, ce n'est pas un problème …

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Sakura-chan ! S'enjoua la tutrice. Tu sais bien que même si tu rentrais seule, il y aurait Shirô quelque part pour te suivre discrètement !

– Le petit-déjeuner est prêt. Souffla l'intéressé, les yeux fermés comme pour changer de conversation. »

La suite se déroula tranquillement et de manière habituelle pour les trois. Fujimura dut quitter la résidence plus tôt que les deux élèves qui ne tardèrent pas non plus à se rendre à l'établissement scolaire. Sur le chemin, Emiya Shirô affichait une mine différente de d'habitude comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Trouvant cela tout de même louche, Sakura fut intriguée par le changement de comportement de son ami.

« Senpai ? Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Ah euh … est-ce que récemment … Shinji t'avais l'air un peu … différent ? Répondit Shirô en prenant soin de choisir les bons mots.

– Différent ?

– Un peu plus distant par exemple.

– Eh bien … c'est vrai qu'en ce moment, je le vois de moins en moins mais je … ne pense pas.

– Ah … tant mieux alors. »

Shirô continua de mener la marche, toujours en train de réfléchir. La lycéenne plissa légèrement son regard avant de le suivre. Pendant ce temps, devant un bâtiment qui servait vraisemblablement à des bureaux, mais les accès demeuraient interdits, se trouvait Tohsaka Rin. La mage avait dû attendre que les policiers finissent leur enquête pour démarrer la sienne.

« Il faut voir ce qu'il se passe réellement dans cet endroit. Souffla Rin en empruntant les couloirs délabrés du bâtiment. »

Dans les bureaux administratifs, le désordre total régnait. Les ordinateurs fissurés, les papiers tous dispersé négligemment sur le sol ou sur les tables, une étrange odeur pourpre envahissait les locaux. La jeune femme mit sa main droite devant sa bouche, presque instinctivement pour ne pas respirer cette substance. Dans un halo de lumière bleu, Archer apparut droit devant elle.

« On dirait qu'il y a une sorte de poison dans l'air. Déclara le Servant en examinant du regard les lieux.

– Oui … ça draine l'énergie vitale ou magique des employés. En tout cas, ça n'a plus l'air de marcher dans cet endroit. Siffla la noble en se dirigeant vers les fenêtres pour les ouvrir immédiatement.

– Probablement l'œuvre d'un Caster.

– Il est vrai que la classe Caster prédomine dans le domaine de la magie. Des sorts pour voler la substance vitale et magique ne seraient pas compliqués. Réfléchit la lycéenne, une main en-dessous de son menton. Pour l'instant, vaut mieux quitter les lieux et rechercher le Servant ainsi que son Master …

– Tu en es sûre ?

– Oui, je déteste ceux qui mêlent des innocents dans cette Guerre. Conclut Rin, le visage grave. »

Ceci dit, Tohsaka tourna les talons. Archer suivit platement les ordres de sa maîtresse bien qu'il s'attarda plutôt longuement sur l'état des lieux. Sur le chemin – elle avait délibérément séché les cours pour aujourd'hui –, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs conserva une mine fermée. Quant à Archer, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils devant une maison plus loin alors que Rin élargit vivement son regard bleuté.

« La maison Matô hein … »

La brune contempla pendant quelques secondes la demeure sans dire un mot. Ses yeux se plissèrent sensiblement. Archer, lui, se retourna vers sa maîtresse qui paraissait un petit peu différente depuis quelques secondes.

« Un problème, Rin ? Demanda finalement le Servant.

– Non. Allons-y. »

Elle tourna les talons sans dire un mot de plus. Archer disparut dans sa forme spirituelle. La brune compta quitter les lieux sans perdre un temps de plus mais elle finit par voir quelque chose de plutôt intriguant. Un … insecte ? Un ver ?

« C'est quoi … ça ? »

Rin Tohsaka se surprit à reculer devant cet étrange insecte qui la dégoûtait purement et simplement. Mais qu'est-ce que cette créature faisait ici … ? La concernée se faufila dans les buissons, à côté de la maison des Matô. La jeune femme ne comptait pas s'éterniser ici trop longtemps non plus.

« Haha … La fille des Toshaka … »

Une fois que Rin était partie, un vieil homme sortit des buissons, une canne à la main. Son apparence avait de quoi donner quelques sueurs froides d'autant plus qu'il afficha un large sourire. L'insecte précédemment aperçu par Rin retourna dans son corps et le vieil homme lâcha un rire assez rauque.

« Tu seras bientôt complètement dépassée aussi … »

Pendant ce temps, attendant que les cours de Sakura s'achèvent, Emiya Shirô patientait sur un banc. Le soleil déclinait assez rapidement, donnant une lumière orangée assez magnifique, le jeune homme soupira légèrement. Près de l'école, beaucoup de personnes défilaient, sans que Shirô ne s'attarde particulièrement sur eux. Pourtant, il aurait fallu s'y attarder.

« Onii-chan. »

Le lycéen se retourna net, presque en sursaut. Un murmure dans son oreille, réellement. Emiya aurait juré entendu une petite fille soufflait dans son oreille. Jetant des regards autour, il aperçut l'ombre d'une fillette en train de partir, sans réellement réfléchir, Shirô accourra pour rattraper l'intéressée.

« Attends ! S'écria le mage en levant sa main droite. »

Prenant le bras de la petite-fille, le fils de Kiritsugu se fit la réflexion que sa longue chevelure blanche n'avait rien de naturel. La concernée se retourna et planta ses iris écarlates dans les siens. De quoi perturber davantage le mage qui commençait vraiment à trouver les choses étranges.

« Onii-chan. Sourit l'étrangère. Si tu restes comme ça, sans Servant … tu vas mourir, tué et abandonné par tout le monde …

– Q-Quoi … ? »

Lâchant son interlocutrice, Shirô suivit doucement le doigt de cette dernière se levait. Pour indiquer une chose dans son dos, le jeune homme se retourna et aperçut … rien du tout au final. Ceci fait la petite-fille avait disparue. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, mais qu'est-ce que …

« Senpai ? »

Sakura avait visiblement terminé les cours. Shirô tenta de paraître le plus naturel possible pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et les inquiétudes, le jeune homme lui hocha la tête comme pour indiquer que tout allait bien. Mais pour quelqu'un comme Sakura qui le connaissait bien, elle savait que ce n'était peut-être pas la vérité. Et ça, Emiya en était parfaitement conscient.

« On y va ? Proposa le mage.

– Oui ! Répondit l'intéressée. »

La nuit tomba assez rapidement, du côté de Rin, elle se dirigeait droit vers sa maison. Sans que la Tohsaka n'arrive à trouver le moindre indice supplémentaire. Ce qui pouvait grandement la frustrer, mais il était inutile de céder à la panique maintenant. La jeune femme rentra rapidement chez elle, son téléphone fixe indiqua qu'un message avait été laissé. Rin prit le téléphone pour la mettre à son oreille.

« _C'est moi. Rin. Il ne manque plus que toi ainsi qu'un dernier Master pour que la Guerre du Saint-Graal puisse commencer. __Il reste la classe « Archer » et la classe « Saber » alors si tu veux participer, il faudrait que tu te dépêches. __Par contre, si tu veux déjà abandonner, tu peux venir dans l'église pour te réfugier.__ Rappelle-moi. »_

Kirei Kotomine. La lycéenne n'avait pas réellement l'envie de lui rappeler maintenant. La flemme lui disait clairement d'attendre le lendemain ou quelque chose comme ça. Laissant ses affaires dans sa chambre, Rin s'allongea sur son lit et ferma lentement ses paupières bleutées, se reposant un petit peu. Avant que subitement, la noble se redressa d'un mouvement.

« Un Servant ?! »

Dehors, elle ressentait la présence d'un Servant.

« Archer ! »

Ce dernier apparut rapidement et hocha la tête. Rin récupéra son manteau écarlate avant de prendre les jambes à son cou. Hors de question de laisser une telle occasion lui échapper : connaître l'identité de ses adversaires était primordial pour le moment. Archer porta sa maîtresse et se dirigea vers l'énergie émise en question. Sur le chemin, le Servant plissa son regard.

_Cette direction … _

**Alors qu'un petit peu avant.**

« Bonne nuit, Sakura.

– À toi aussi, Senpai ! »

Emiya Shirô lui sourit légèrement avant de rentrer chez lui. La mine songeuse et les mains dans les poches, Shirô parut plus pensif. Hier … il avait vu quelque chose d'inhabituel.

_Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, après quelques courses, le jeune homme avait aperçu quelque chose dans les cieux, une ombre plus exactement. Cette dernière se déplaçait de bâtiment en bâtiment, de quoi réellement intriguer le mage. Mais le détail le plus important résidait dans le fait que cette ombre s'était arrêtée pour se retourner dans sa direction … et il n'avait eu le choix que de courir pour ne pas rester dans le champ de vision de cette ombre, à peine visible._

Soupirant légèrement, Emiya décida quand même de ne plus y penser. Fuji-nee ne rentrerait pas avant un petit moment. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas si sa tutrice trouverait le temps de passer par chez lui, vu que la réunion avait l'air de durer une plombe. Arrivant dans sa demeure, le jeune homme dîna seul ce soir. Cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé en y repensant.

Regardant en même temps, la télévision, l'étudiant se perdit dans ses pensées. Toutes ces fuites de gaz l'inquiétaient un petit peu quand même. Est-ce que cela pouvait avoir des conséquences dans son quartier ? L'école avait quand même pris des mesures pour que les élèves finissent plus tôt, ce qui signifiait que cela s'approchait ? Honnêtement, il n'en savait absolument rien.

Son téléphone vibra légèrement. Sûrement un message de Fuji-nee, le jeune homme vérifia assez rapidement pour voir si sa première impression était bonne ou non. Et il s'avérait qu'elle demeurait vraie : sa tutrice s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui, on dirait. Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage et il répondit immédiatement à son message pour lui signaler que tout allait bien.

Après avoir fini de manger et de bien ranger la table, Emiya Shirô s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre. Mais quelque chose attira son attention : son jardin. Il avait eu l'habitude de contempler le jardin de nuit, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Ouvrant la fenêtre, le regard du lycéen se perdit doucement. Avec Kiritsugu, combien de fois avaient-ils admiré cet endroit ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Un parfum de nostalgie l'envahit doucement et cela faisait quand même un certain bien.

« Yo. »

Emiya Shirô se retourna immédiatement et aperçut une ombre perchée sur un bâtiment avoisinant. Portant une sorte de combinaison bleutée, c'était un homme de grande taille ayant des cheveux de la même teinte. Mais surtout, le détail qui frappait actuellement le lycéen demeurait sa grande lance écarlate, patientant dans le dos de son propriétaire qui afficha un léger sourire.

« Désolé, tu sais peut-être pas la raison qui m'amène mais je dois t'éliminer. Souffla l'intéressé.

– Hein ? M-Mais qui es-tu ?! Paniqua un petit peu le jeune homme.

– Appelle-moi « _Lancer _» mais ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, si tu vois ce que je veux dire … »

Subitement, il se retrouva à droite du jeune homme, son pied heurta avec violence la côte du mage qui avait eu l'impression que ses os s'étaient complètement brisées. Shirô s'envola brutalement, s'écrasant sur le sol à une dizaine de mètres. Essoufflé, la victime chercha à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, et ce Lancer arrivait encore. Cette fois, sa lance lui servit pour attaquer. Emiya fit de son mieux pour ne pas finir empaler ou encore transpercer par la dangereuse arme. Ramassant un bâton, le jeune homme s'en servit comme moyen pour se protéger. Arquant un sourcil, Lancer s'avança de quelques pas.

« Je dois dire que tu as du cran pour prendre un bâton contre ma lance. Déclara le Servant d'un air un peu amusé.

– _**Trace On**__**. **_»

Sans réellement l'expliquer, le bâton du mage commença à briller d'une lueur verte, émeraude. Il paraissait bien plus solide désormais sous l'œil intéressé par Lancer qui continua sa petite marche, esquissant un léger sourire, il pointa son arme en direction de son adversaire qui ne capitulait toujours pas.

« Même si je n'aime pas trop ces méthodes, j'suis obligé de te tuer, gamin. Prévint ce dernier.

– Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Clama Emiya Shirô en prenant son nouveau équipement de ses deux mains.

– Tu m'as bien vu hier, non ? »

_Alors c'était lui qu'il avait vu ?! _

Lorsque la lance du Servant rencontra le bâton créé par Shirô, ce dernier ne se cassa pas instantanément sous l'œil mi-intéressé et mi-surpris de Lancer qui s'attendait à le briser d'un seul coup. Mais tout de même, le mage s'envola comme si sa défense n'existait pas. Le jeune homme heurta la façade de sa grange, avec une expression de douleur greffée à son visage.

« T'étais plutôt doué, mais on en finit là. Déclara Lancer. »

D'un coup net et précis, l'homme aux cheveux bleus brisa l'arme créée par Emiya Shirô, en touchant également son ventre, le transperçant même. Du sang s'écoula en abondance, Lancer projeta ensuite le lycéen sur la même façade que tout à l'heure. La douleur que ressentait à ce moment, Shirô ne pouvait être décrite avec des mots. Le lycéen trembla de tout son être, il se noyait dans une petite marre de sang. Un grand froid habita immédiatement le mage agonisant.

La lance de son assaillant se leva de nouveau et s'apprêta à décapiter la tête du mage. Avant que subitement, deux lames ne soient littéralement projetées en direction de l'agresseur qui fronça les sourcils.

« Un autre Servant ?! »

D'une agilité surprenante, Lancer parvint à repousser les deux lames tout en reculant d'un bond bien exécuté. Venant littéralement des cieux, Archer et Rin se posèrent non loin d'un Emiya Shirô complètement dans les vapes, après le coup lancé par son assaillant. La lycéenne accourra dans sa direction tandis que Lancer et Archer se faisaient face-à-face, avec un vent bien capricieux, le long manteau du Servant de Rin voleta légèrement et il jeta un bref regard dans son dos.

« C'est pas si mal que ça au final, murmura Lancer en se mettant en position de combat. J'aurais plus à me sentir coupable d'avoir attaqué en traître comme ça, tu crois pas ?

– Humpf, ce n'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait, Lancer. Répondit le concerné les yeux fermés.

– Alors ? Je suppose que ces deux épées sont à toi ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être un Saber … tu es donc un Archer, je me trompe ?! »

Ne laissant pas son interlocuteur répondre, Lancer fusa déjà vers Archer qui créa une lame dans sa main droite. Les deux armes s'entrechoquèrent violemment sans qu'un premier gagnant ne se démarque dans ce premier round. Le jeune homme entièrement vêtu de rouge repoussa la lance de son adversaire avant de créer une deuxième lame dans sa main libre. Un violent coup croisé fut adressé à Lancer qui ne perdit pas son sourire.

Sa lance encaissa pleinement le choc qui fit complètement vaciller le sol, le soulevant même de manière brutale. Cet homme devait exceller au combat au corps-à-corps, d'où sa classe Lancer mais Archer ne se laisserait pas impressionner pour si peu. Alors que son adversaire fusa de nouveau, le Servant sauta au bon moment, évitant l'assaut et pour lancer le sien immédiatement. Ses deux lames entrèrent en contact avec la lance ennemie.

« Ha ! Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien au corps-à-corps pour un Archer ! S'enjoua Lancer, les deux mains solidement posées sur sa lance.

– Tu ne devrais pas être impressionné pour si peu. »

Les deux opposants se quittèrent d'un mouvement commun avant que l'assaillant ne vienne rapidement vers le Servant de Rin. Ce dernier plaça ses épées en opposition et se fit repousser violemment en arrière, tiquant légèrement, Archer recula de nouveau pour échapper à la lance que son propriétaire avait projeté. Comme par magie, son arme revint immédiatement dans sa main pour ensuite qu'il l'abatte directement sur Archer. Ce dernier plaça sa lame de droite en opposition mais se fit briser par la puissance brute du Servant à la tenue bleutée.

« On dirait que tu commences déjà à faiblir. Murmura-t-il. »

Un coup de pied violent repoussa en arrière Archer qui conserva tout de même ses appuis. Le Servant aux cheveux blancs tiqua légèrement avant de créer une nouvelle lame dans sa main droite sous les sourcils froncés de Lancer.

« Oh … j'ai peut-être parlé un peu trop vite. »

Pendant ce temps, Rin Tohsaka se rapprocha rapidement de la victime de Lancer. Pourquoi ce dernier aurait-il agressé un humain ?! En retournant le cadavre de l'intéressé, elle écarquilla ses paupières et son cœur rata un battement tout comme son corps qui ne répondait plus réellement à ses ordres. Après un moment de choc, la jeune femme secoua la tête pour se ressaisir.

« Tu … te fous de moi … Fulmina presque Rin, les dents serrés. Qu'est-ce que … pourquoi toi … ? Je ne … peux pas te laisser mourir … heureusement qu'il ne l'a pas touché au cœur. »

À peine conscient, Shirô leva un œil vers la brune qui sortit trois pierres écarlates. Une brève lueur de la même teinte se répandit, Rin posa également un œil au combat où Archer guerroyait furieusement avec Lancer. Il était difficile de pronostiquer le déroulement pour le moment, mais son Servant reculait de plus en plus. Ne pas connaître son identité jouait en sa défaveur, la mage serra nerveusement les dents avant de sentir un mouvement.

« Tu t'es réveillé, Emiya-kun ? Demanda Rin, les yeux fixés vers le combat qui faisait rage.

– T-Tohsaka ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Fit-il, surpris et en reculant légèrement.

– Je sais, tu dois te demander beaucoup de choses et moi aussi, figure-toi. Allons dans la grange, on … risque de le gêner ici. »

Suivant les propos de la belle lycéenne, Emiya Shirô lança tout de même un dernier regard à cet être, entièrement de rouge vêtu.

Une fois entrés dans la grange, la noble observa le combat en compagnie de Shirô qui ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui se déroulait actuellement.

« Hé Tohsaka … qu'est-ce qui se passe … ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux rivés vers l'affrontement.

– Comme tu peux le voir, ce sont deux Servants qui s'affrontent. Lâcha Rin, en faisant de même.

– Des Servants … ?

– Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut savoir pourquoi Lancer veut t'éliminer. Murmura ensuite la Tohsaka. Hein ? C'est quoi ça … ? »

En ayant murmuré ces mots, la jeune femme se rapprocha d'un long drap qui recouvrait une partie du sol. Son instinct lui affirmait de tout enlever, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter sous les yeux confus d'Emiya Shirô. Question de politesse, on pouvait repasser. Les yeux bleutés de Rin s'élargirent de plus en plus, constatant que …

« C'est pas vrai … »

Shirô ne comprit pas pourquoi la noble s'alertait et un jeta aussi un regard. Il avait aussi eu le réflexe de regarder en-dessous de ce drap poussiéreux mais apparemment, il n'y avait qu'un ancien cercle magique. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il pourrait encore l'utiliser tellement il paraissait ancien.

« C'est pour ça que Lancer veut t'éliminer alors … Souffla de son côté Tohsaka.

– Pourquoi ?

– Tu … es le dernier Master, Emiya-kun. »

Le concerné ne comprit pas réellement les mots de son interlocutrice. Un … Master ? Qu'est-ce que c'était … ? Au vu du regard lancé par la brune, le mage devait bien se douter … que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne chose que ça. Rin tiqua doucement avant de se retourner presque brutalement vers le lycéen qui manqua de sursauter sur le coup.

« Passe-moi ta main. Ordonna Tohsaka, d'un ton ferme.

– Ma … main ? Répéta le jeune homme.

– Oui, ta main ! Allez dépêche-toi !

– D'accord. »

La brune empoigna rapidement la main droite de Shirô et constata des marques, bien que peu visible pour le moment, mais un motif se dessinait bel et bien sur la main d'Emiya. Rin releva vivement son regard bleuté vers le jeune homme, un peu confus par la situation.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmura-t-elle. Tu es bien le dernier Master et tant que tel, tu dois invoquer ton Servant.

– Mais ce type peut bien s'en occuper non ?! S'exclama le lycéen.

– Peut-être. Sauf que si nous te sauvons aujourd'hui, il y aura potentiellement d'autres qui viendront te tuer. Et nous serons pas toujours là pour te sauver, tu comprends ? »

Il manquait énormément d'informations. Vraiment énormément. Mais dans un coin de son esprit, quelque chose lui disait d'écouter Tohsaka sagement et de simplement invoquer son propre Servant. Même si cela allait probablement bouleverser drastiquement tout son quotidien, il ne pouvait pas laisser d'autres fous comme cet homme en bleu, de venir le tuer dans les prochains jours. Surtout que Sakura et Fuji-nee passaient une bonne partie de leur temps ici, il ne pouvait pas les laisser encourir un tel risque.

Se raclant légèrement la gorge, Emiya Shirô finit par hocher tout doucement la tête avant que ce geste ne s'affirma plus davantage.

« Compris. Tu peux compter sur moi. Affirma-t-il.

– Écoute-moi : pour invoquer un Servant, il faut un cercle magique d'invocation et ça tombe bien, puisque c'en est un. Lâcha la mage. Alors répète l'incantation que je vais dire, même sans catalyseur … ce sera possible … invoquons Saber, le dernier de tous les Servants. »

Le cercle scintilla d'une lumière dorée … tout comme à l'intérieur d'Emiya Shirô, ce dernier ressentant quelque chose. Quelque chose qui appelait son Servant. Il ignorait la raison de cet étrange sentiment en lui mais cela ne lui faisait aucun mal, au contraire même. Rin, elle, terminait les préparatifs de cette invocation improvisée.

Quant à Archer, ce dernier commençait à reculer de plus en plus. Perdant ses épées qui se brisaient une-à-une, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Mais aussi rapidement que ses lames disparaissaient, elle revenaient à une vitesse plus que considérable.

**_Entends mes mots._**

« C'est vraiment lourd, ta manie à recréer des lames. Quel genre d'archers utilisent des épées ?

– Faut croire qu'il en existe bien. Répondit simplement Archer d'un ton lent.

– Pas faux, mais je suppose qu'on a assez traîné non ? »

**_Ma volonté crée ton corps. Et ton épée créera mon destin._**

D'un pas étonnement puissant, le pied gauche de Lancer s'enfonça dans le sol. Une aura écarlate entoura la lance du Servant qui fixa longuement l'Esprit Héroïque en face. Le concerné pointa simplement une de ses lames en face de lui, comme s'il se préparer à encaisser le choc.

**_Si tu entends l'appel du Saint-Graal et que tu obéis à sa volonté alors … réponds moi !_**

« T'as vraiment un comportement de taré … Souffla Lancer. Mais bon, subis mon _Hogû_ … »

**_Je remettrais mon destin en ton épée !_**

Une lueur dorée explosa depuis la grange, ce qui attira l'attention des deux Servants qui se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement. Une violente onde de choc se répandit dans l'air comme si quelque chose venait d'apparaître. De nombreuses particules dorées se déversaient sur le champ de bataille et dans la « _salle d'invocation_ », la porte avait complètement lâchée. Ce qui laissa Lancer et Archer voir qui était l'auteur de cette soudaine agitation.

« Le dernier Servant hein … Murmura Lancer. »

Rin et Shirô avaient instinctivement reculé. Parce que, baignée dans une lumière dorée, le Servant avait déposé un genou au sol, les yeux fermés. Portant une armure par-dessus une longue robe bleutée, l'intéressée était donc une femme. Ses cheveux blonds bien coiffés en un chignon où une tresse s'y trouvait, le tout bien maintenu par un petit ruban bleuté. Levant sa main droite, dans un impressionnant halo de lumière dorée, une épée apparut, provoquant une légère bourrasque de lumière autour de la blonde.

« Je te le demande. »

Emiya Shirô paraissait aussi surpris et qu'impressionné. Tout comme Rin d'ailleurs, les deux lycéens ne trouvaient pas de mots à formuler devant cette invocation. Alors c'était elle … le Servant que la Tohsaka aurait voulu invoqué hier soir.

Les yeux de Saber finirent par s'ouvrirent, dévoilant un regard émeraude, d'une pureté hors du commun.

« Es-tu mon Master ? »

**Chapitre 2 : She's coming**


	3. La Guerre du Saint-Graal

**Bonjour à tous ! Je préfère vous prévenir que la publication sera malheureusement irrégulière ... ! *-* Désolé pour ça, bonne lecture !**

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

Le Servant Saber, la plus puissante des classes. Presque émerveillée par une telle apparition, Rin Tohsaka ne savait plus réellement quoi penser. Emiya Shirô, lui, demeurait encore plus dans la confusion que sa camarade au lycée. Alors maintenant … le voici en tant que Master ?

_Qu'est-ce que cela impliquait-il … ?_

« Ton destin sera le mien à partir de maintenant. Murmura la dernière arrivante, les mains sur son sabre invisible. Je serai ton épée et je combattrai en ton nom, Master. »

Sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, Saber se dirigea vers la sortie où les deux Servants l'accueillirent. Lancer commençait à trouver la situation de plus en plus dangereuse et faire des vieux os ici, ne l'enchantait que moyennement. Tandis qu'Archer, fronça les sourcils à cette vue.

_Quelle … est cette impression … ?_

Secouant négativement la tête, Archer se concentra de nouveau vers Lancer. Ce dernier plaça sa lance sur son épaule, comme pour dire qu'il ne serait plus hostile désormais. Saber fixa un à un les deux individus avant de soulever sa lame, invisible aux yeux des hommes.

« Je ne comprends pas réellement l'ampleur de la situation mais je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à mon Master. Déclara la blonde en pointant son épée.

– Tu ne m'as pas l'air de bonne humeur, Saber. Lâcha le Servant aux cheveux bleus avec un léger sourire en coin. »

L'intéressée ne répondit rien. Ses yeux se posèrent naturellement sur Lancer qui paraissait être l'ennemi, plus qu'Archer. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'était remis aux côtés de sa maîtresse, jugeant qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de se mêler à ce combat.

Nul doute supplémentaire. Ses deux mains empoignèrent solidement son épée avant qu'elle ne fuse vers Lancer qui fronça les sourcils. La lame invisible de Saber s'abattit violemment sur l'arme du jeune homme à la combinaison bleutée. Un choc brutal se répandit dans l'air, faisant légèrement tiquer la cible qui prit de la distance avec son assaillante. La blonde poursuivit son offensive, sans laisser son adversaire reprendre son souffle.

Les coups se multiplièrent à une vitesse impressionnante, soulevant un nuage de fumée et le sol en-dessous de leurs pieds. Un coup plus puissant repoussa en arrière Lancer qui conserva néanmoins ses appuis, Saber fonça de nouveau et abattit directement sa lame vers sa tête. La lance de la cible dévia l'offensive qui frôla tout de même la joue du jeune homme, ce dernier serra les dents et de donna un coup de pied sur la côte de la chevalière.

Celle-ci recula légèrement mais elle ne fut pas réellement déranger par un coup qui ne visait qu'à la repousser temporairement. Lancer fronça son regard : Saber possédait une arme invisible, soit. Quelle était sa nature ? En toute logique, ce serait une épée au vu de sa classe. Mais en ayant combattu Archer tout à l'heure, les choses pouvaient légèrement différer apparemment. Pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas suivre les règles normalement comme tout le monde ?

« T'es vraiment sournoise à cacher ton arme, tu sais. Souffla-t-il en haussant les épaules.

– Il n'y a rien de perfide là-dedans, Lancer. Répliqua Saber, le regard plus que concentré. »

L'intéressée n'offrit pas plus de temps de répit avant de repartir à l'assaut, tenant son arme invisible de ses deux mains, Saber fracassa son sabre sur sa cible. D'un bond bien exécuté, le Servant à la coiffure bleutée évita l'offensive et se trouva dans une situation idéale pour contre-attaquer. Tenant sa lance à la verticale, il l'abattit à une vitesse impressionnante.

Pourtant, cela ne suffit pas à surprendre la blonde, d'une agilité surprenante, elle parvint à encaisser et mieux, dévier l'assaut de son ennemi sur sa droite. Ceci fait, Saber affligea un violent coup, visant directement la tête de Lancer. Dans une posture aussi délicate, il devait prendre des risques ! Lâchant son arme, le Servant évita de peu la lame invisible de son opposante avant de sauter en arrière, d'une dizaine de mètre. D'un mouvement de sa main, il récupéra sa lance instantanément. La jeune femme en face de lui, se repositionna, prête à en découdre.

« Ça te dit pas qu'on s'arrête ? Ça ne m'arrange pas des masses de me battre maintenant. Lâcha l'intéressé en haussant légèrement les épaules.

– Je refuse. Tu perdras ce soir, Lancer. Répliqua son interlocutrice, le sabre en avant.

– Humpf, j'aurais peut-être dû m'en douter. Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix. »

Une aura rouge entoura la lance de manière plus intense. Faisant léviter les pierres autour de lui, Lancer plissa son regard. Son coup n'allait pas être manqué. Saber se prépara à encaisser cette future offensive, une aura dorée enveloppa son corps. Subitement, une flèche fusa à toute vitesse vers le lancier qui fronça les sourcils. D'un mouvement, il repoussa plus loin le projectile, explosant plus loin dans une lumière bleutée. Légèrement à sa gauche, Archer avait baissé son arc, cette flèche servait plus à attirer l'attention qu'une réelle tentative.

« Il vaut mieux s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Déclara simplement le jeune homme au manteau rouge.

– Archer ? S'interloqua Saber, d'un ton lent.

– Nous avons suffisamment l'attention pour aujourd'hui. Il est possible que d'autres Masters puissent profiter de la situation pour ensuite nous attaquer lorsque nous serions affaiblis. »

Lancer fut entièrement d'accord avec son adversaire. Annulant le Hogû qu'il préparait, le Servant tourna les talons en sautant vers les bâtiments avoisinant. Il adressa un dernier regard à ses adversaires, plus bas.

« La prochaine fois, on se fera un combat plus digne. »

Il s'éclipsa …

Saber fit disparaître son épée et jeta un bref regard à Archer qui semblait complètement ailleurs. Son attention se porta ensuite sur quelque chose de plus important à ses yeux, Emiya Shirô s'approcha d'elle tandis que Rin Tohsaka fit de même avec son propre Servant.

« Heu … Débuta Shirô de façon maladroite, ne comprenant presque rien à la situation.

– Je suis le Servant Saber, Master. Souffla la concernée, pour se présenter de manière plus convenable. Donc, tu peux m'appeler Saber. »

Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage. À cette vue, Emiya fut légèrement gêné avant de reprendre un plus de consistance.

« Je m-m'appelle Emiya Shirô. Se présenta le concerné. »

_E … Emiya … ?_

La jeune femme se contenta de plonger son regard intensément dans celui de son interlocuteur, ce dernier étant de plus en plus perturbé.

« Je vois. Murmura simplement Saber en se retournant. »

Derrière, Rin et Archer s'approchèrent des deux personnes. Bien que Saber paraissait plus sur ses gardes, Emiya Shirô fit signe que tout allait bien, en théorie tout du moins. Rin soupira légèrement avant de croiser les bras.

« Je suppose que nous avions des choses à se dire. »

_**Plusieurs minutes plus tard …** _

Assis sur le toit de la demeure des Emiya, Archer ne disait plus un mot. Il s'était porté volontaire pour monter la garde pendant que Shirô, Saber et Rin discutaient à propos de la guerre du Saint-Graal. Vu que le résidant de cet endroit ne connaissait sûrement pas tous les détails, voire pas du tout. Posant son coude sur un de ces genoux, le Servant aussi cogitait beaucoup …

_Quelques flashs s'entassaient dans sa tête, mais il ne tarderait pas à récupérer ses souvenirs._

« Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant Emiya-kun. Murmura Rin, assise en train de boire du thé, préparé par le seul homme de la maison.

– Ça veut dire que je suis un Master maintenant … ? Je suis obligé à participer à cette Guerre ? Douta Shirô en baissant les yeux.

– Oui, tu t'es impliqué dans quelque chose de très gros. »

Tohsaka lui avait expliqué le gros de la Guerre. Sept servants et sept masters devaient s'affronter pour obtenir le Saint-Graal, un objet omnipotent, permettant d'exaucer n'importe quelle sorte de vœux. Et ces Sept Servants étaient autrefois des Esprits Héroïques dans des époques différentes, que ce soit le passé ou le futur. Il y avait encore d'autres éléments qui faisaient parties de la guerre. Comme ces étranges sceaux sur sa main gauche, apparemment, c'était un Sceau de Commandement, lui permettant de donner des ordres absolus à Saber, il n'en disposait que trois. Cette dernière sirotait également le thé et ne disait rien, laissant sûrement la lycéenne tout expliquer à sa place.

« Mais d'abord, je suis obligée de te présenter à quelqu'un.

– Qui ça ?

– À l'arbitre de la guerre. »

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à discuter de manière plus décontractée, surtout Rin qui parlait avec Saber et Shirô ne faisait que répondre aux remarques des deux femmes, ils quittèrent la maison. Le jeune homme insista sur le fait que sa Servant devrait se déplacer avec son long voile jaune, dissimulant une tenue peut-être un peu trop déconcertante pour les habitants de Fuyuki.

« Quand même, je suis vraiment étonnée que tu sois un Master, Emiya-kun. Lâcha Rin, comme si c'était naturel.

– Moins que moi, je suppose. Soupira légèrement Shirô.

– Je n'avais jamais senti que tu étais un mage au lycée, c'est bizarre.

– Tu me connaissais déjà avant ?

– Moui, un peu près. »

Comment ça « _un peu près_ » ? Comme réponse, le mage aurait pu s'attendre à mieux. Le fils de Kiritsugu ne répondit rien, se contentant de suivre Rin. Cette dernière ne paraissait pas si enchantée de se diriger vers l'église, elle les avait prévenu que le prêtre n'était pas très bien dans sa tête. Voilà un détail qui pouvait rassurer Shirô, tiens. Le trio finit par arriver devant l'édifice qui avait de quoi rendre l'atmosphère clairement glauque, au vu du manque d'habitations aux alentours. Ouvrant le portail, Rin et Shirô entrèrent tandis que …

« Saber ? Tu ne rentres pas ? S'interloqua Emiya en constatant que sa partenaire ne bougeait plus.

– Non. Je vais vous attendre ici, ce serait préférable à mon sens. Murmura en retour la concernée en secouant négativement la tête.

– Bah … comme tu veux. »

Les deux lycéens entrèrent dans le bâtiment avant d'ouvrir une grande porte où se trouvait la salle de prière, pour les êtres humains normaux. Un homme, relativement grand, patientait tranquillement au centre de la pièce. De nombreuses bougies se trouvaient sur les flancs, de quoi rendre l'atmosphère un poil plus sombre.

« Kirei. Déclara Rin, une main sur la hanche.

– Je vois que tu viens avec un invité bien surprenant, Rin. Rétorqua l'intéressé.

– Voici le dernier Master de la Guerre. »

Kirei esquissa de nouveau un sourire. Ayant les bras dans son dos, comme le ferait un prêtre classique, il avança de quelques pas en direction du principal intéressé, légèrement décontenancé.

« Quel est ton nom, jeune homme ? Demanda simplement Kotomine Kirei. »

Le concerné lui hocha la tête.

« Emiya Shirô. »

Une étrange impression. Il n'y avait rien de censé et aucune explication rationnelle, mais il eut l'impression qu'à l'évocation de son nom, le prêtre avait changé d'expression. Il sentit un changement minime … peut-être sa posture ou quelque chose comme ça …

Oui … son sourire n'était plus le même.

« Emiya Shirô ? Je vois. Et tu veux participer à la Guerre du Saint-Graal ? Se renseigna ensuite Kirei, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

– Ce n'est pas ça. Objecta Shirô, d'un ton ferme. Contrairement aux autres, je n'ai pas choisi de ma propre volonté d'être impliqué dans la Guerre du Saint-Graal.

– Oh ? Tu souhaiterais donc te retirer de la Guerre ? Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient mais vu que tu as déjà participé à un combat, je te suggérerais de rester à l'Église pour ta propre sécurité. »

Emiya fronça les sourcils. Rester avec ce type ? Non merci, il ne le faisait absolument pas confiance pour lui assurer sa protection. Le mage eut la sensation d'être plus exposé au danger avec lui qu'autre part.

« En voilà une surprise. Tonna Kotomine, esquissant quelques pas.

– Pardon ? S'interloqua le concerné.

– Il est rare qu'à ce stade-ci de la guerre, un Master veuille déjà renoncer. Mais il n'y aucun problème, Emiya Shirô. Si tu veux abandonner ton rôle de Master, tu devrais utiliser tous tes sorts de Commandement afin de te séparer de Saber.

– … Je vois. Dans ce cas-là … souffla-t-il, en levant son bras droit.

– Néanmoins, j'ai omis un détail ayant son importance, il semblerait. Reprit Kirei, de plus belle. Cette bataille entre magicien n'est pas quelque chose dont les répercussions sont inexistantes. Comme pour cette malheureuse tragédie.

– Cette … malheureuse tragédie … ? Répéta doucement Shirô, les yeux écarquillés.

– Ceci n'est pas la première guerre du Saint-Graal contrairement à ce que tu dois penser. Il y avait eu d'autres. D'autres affrontements terribles pour s'emparer de cet artefact omnipotent, mais, ils étaient espacés dans le temps. Mis-à-part la dernière … qui avait provoqué un incendie dans cette même ville.

– I … Impossible …

– Oui, la tragédie d'il y a dix ans qui avait donné un véritable enfer dans la ville de Fuyuki … était une conséquence de la Guerre du Saint-Graal … »

Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop. Trop d'images défilaient dans la tête de Shirô Emiya qui s'écroula littéralement à terre. Les yeux écarquillés, un terrible mal-être envahit son corps tout entier, sous les yeux alertés de Rin qui accourra dans sa direction. Une fois arrivé, elle constata rien de grave mis-à-part le choc émotionnel. Jetant un regard inquisiteur à Kirei Kotomine, la jeune femme se redressa.

« Kirei ! Je t'avais dit de lui expliquer la Guerre et pas de le traumatiser à nouveau ! Grommela la noble.

– J'ai trouvé nécessaire de lui expliquer le contexte de la Guerre, tout simplement. Je n'avais pas d'arrière pensée particulière.

– Mais tout de même … !

– C-C'est bon, Tohsaka. »

Essoufflé par ce choc émotionnel, Emiya Shirô se releva et planta ses iris dorés vers Kirei qui afficha toujours ce sourire insupportable aux yeux de Rin. Resserrant son poing gauche où se trouvait ses Sceaux de Commandements, le jeune homme ne devait plus douter désormais.

« Alors, Emiya Shirô ? Quelle est ta décision ? S'enquit légèrement Kirei.

– Pour empêcher cette nouvelle tragédie … je vais me battre. Je vais me battre en tant que Master. Je vais remporter la Guerre du Saint-Graal ! »

Étant mi-surprise, mi-rassurée, Rin soupira légèrement. Au moins, maintenant, Emiya-kun se jetant dans la Guerre de son plein gré et personne ne lui obligeait quoi que ce soit. Décidant de tourner les talons, les deux mages commencèrent à sortir de l'Église avant que la voix de Kiren ne résonne une dernière fois.

« Une dernière chose, Rin. Murmura le prêtre, les yeux fermés. N'oublie pas que tu as un téléphone que cela ne tuerait personne que tu répondes au moins une fois à mes appels. »

Une grimace fut la simple réponse pour Kirei avant de voir les deux jeunes personnes refermaient la porte. Le prêtre se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre où la lune brillait de tout son éclat. Un sourire se dessina une énième fois sur son visage.

« Il te ressemble, Emiya Kiritsugu. »

Une fois sortis, Rin se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux, quoi que tout de même épuisée par la journée. Il avoisinait sûrement les deux heures du matin. Shirô parut plus dans la réflexion que sa camarade de lycée. Devant l'église, Saber avait les yeux fermés, patientant tranquillement qu'ils aient finis.

« Est-ce fini, Master ? Demanda la blonde lorsque les deux arrivèrent à ses côtés.

– Oui. Je vais me battre aussi dans cette Guerre et j'espère que je peux compter sur toi, Saber. Murmura Shirô en tendant la main.

– Je t'avais dit que ton destin sera le mien maintenant. Répondit la jeune femme en serrant la main à son Master.

– Si tu es d'accord, tu peux m'appeler Shirô. Proposa le concerné.

– Shirô … oui. C'est plus facile pour moi de le prononcer. Sourit tendrement Saber. »

À cette vue, le mage n'était pas réellement à l'aise pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ce que fit son Servant sans aucun problème. Rin Tohsaka s'approcha des deux concernés avant de leur faire signe qu'il était peut-être temps de rentrer désormais. Ce qu'ils firent immédiatement.

Avant que …

« Hé Rin. »

Apparaissant dans un halo bleuté, Archer apparut. Les bras croisés ainsi que son regard fermé. Son arrivée créa une petite méfiance pour Saber, se plaçant instinctivement devant son Master.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça. Murmura le Servant aux cheveux blancs.

– À propos ? Demanda la concernée, s'avançant dans sa direction.

– Tu as une cible à portée de main, je te rappelle. Qui plus est, une cible bien atteignable …

– Ça ? Non, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de ne pas régler mes dettes.

– Régler tes dettes ? Bon, si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Archer haussa les épaules, légèrement blasé par la situation. Emiya Shirô fronça légèrement les sourcils : comment ça une «_ cible bien atteignable_ » ? Sans réellement connaître la raison, ce type ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Pas du tout même. L'archer posa ensuite un regard vers l'église, assez longuement d'ailleurs. De quoi attirer l'attention de son Master.

« Ça ne va pas, Archer ? Demanda Rin d'un ton plus sérieux.

– Vous avez rencontré qu'une seul prêtre, c'est bien ça ? Confirma Archer, le regard toujours porté vers l'édifice, situé à quelques centaines de mètre désormais.

– Bah … oui, pourquoi ?

– Non, j'ai eu l'impression que ce type n'était pas tout seul. »

Un léger vent passa. Si Rin parut bien surprise par les phrases de son Servant, Shirô aurait presque pu ressentir quelques frissons parcourir son corps avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse rapidement. Saber adressa également un regard vers cet endroit si étrange, la jeune femme parut plutôt anxieuse de la situation.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il faut rentrer maintenant. Murmura Tohsaka.

– Vaut mieux, nous avons cours demain. Lâcha Shirô, d'un ton complètement naturel.

– H-Hein ?! C'est ça qui te préoccupe ?!

– Ah … désolé, une mauvaise habitude. »

Rin Tohsaka soupira bruyamment avant de tourner les talons, sous les yeux interloqués de Shirô ainsi que de Saber, s'attendant probablement que la lycéenne emprunte le même chemin pour rentrer. Ce fut l'homme du duo qui lui demanda.

« Je te rappelle que nous sommes aussi ennemis, Emiya-kun. Déclara Rin en pointant du doigt l'intéressé qui arqua un sourcil.

– Tu penses encore à ça ?

– Évidemment, idiot ! »

Sans que le mage ne rajoute quoi que ce soit, la noble était déjà en train de quitter les lieux. Shirô soupira légèrement avant d'entreprendre également de partir de cet endroit plus que lugubre. Subitement, ses yeux s'élargirent :

« Attends, Tohsaka ! S'écria Emiya en levant sa main vers la concernée qui se retourna.  
– Hum ?

– J'ai un service à te demander ! »

_Plusieurs minutes plus tard … _

Peut-être qu'au final, ce n'était pas si bonne idée que ça. Les yeux alourdis par la fatigue, Shirô patientait depuis de longues minutes dans le salon de la noble. Il lui avait demandé si elle pouvait bien prêter des vêtements à Saber vu qu'elle ne possédait que sa robe pour le moment. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que les deux femmes prenaient bien leurs temps, manquant de s'endormir à plusieurs reprises, le jeune homme n'était pas réellement habitué à veiller aussi tard. Il entendait régulièrement les deux femmes discutaient en haut, sûrement pour se mettre d'accord pour la tenue de la blonde. Après de _longues_ minutes d'attentes, la voici :

Portant un chemisier immaculé bien qu'un nœud bleu était visible, elle disposait également d'une jupe bleue plutôt haute, lui arrivant quasiment à sa poitrine pour le haut et jusqu'à ses genoux pour le bas. Des bottines en cuirs faisaient offices de chaussures pour la jeune femme qui se sentait relativement à l'aise dans cet accoutrement.

« Le résultat est plutôt satisfaisant. Déclara Tohsaka Rin, plutôt fière d'elle, les mains sur les hanches.

– Oui. Encore merci pour tout, Rin. Remercia Saber.

– T'en fais pas pour ça. »

En inspectant du regard la maison et au vu des vêtements portés, Shirô se fit la réflexion que Tohsaka devait sûrement appartenir à la haute aristocratie. Brièvement, il jeta un regard sur l'horloge à proximité : trois heures du matin … ? Le lycéen soupira bruyamment avant de remercier sa chère camarade de classe et repartir avec Saber. Bien moins affectée par la fatigue que son Master.

« Demain, en rentrant des cours, je t'achèterais d'autres vêtements. Signala Emiya Shirô tout en continuant à marcher aux côtés de son Servant.

– Il n'y a nul besoin de se presser dans l'immédiat. Je peux encore attendre un petit peu. Déclara l'intéressée de son côté.

– En même temps, je voulais aussi te faire visiter la ville. »

De cet angle-là, en effet. Saber acquiesça simplement d'un hochement de tête. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, le duo rentra dans leur demeure. Faisant rapidement visiter les locaux à la belle blonde, cette dernière comprit assez rapidement que son Master avait besoin de se reposer.

« Si besoin, je me chargerais de te réveiller, Shirô. Souffla Saber d'un ton sérieux.

– Hein ? Tu n'as pas besoin, tu sais. Je peux me lever tout seul. Répondit Emiya.

– Tu as l'air vraiment exténué. Si tu n'es pas en bonne condition physique, ton apport en mana ne sera que plus faible pour moi également. »

Ayant encore un peu de mal avec tout ça, le mage hocha la tête. Il fit rapidement signe à son interlocutrice qu'il allait dormir, sa fatigue prenant largement le dessus …

« Bonne nuit, Saber.

– À toi aussi, Shirô. »

**Chapitre 3 : La Guerre du Saint-Graal**


	4. Mise en place

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

« Shirô ! »

Difficilement, les paupières du concerné s'ouvrirent. Cette voix … Saber … ? Que se passait-il … ? Était-il déjà l'heure de partir en cours … ? Après quelques secondes où Emiya Shirô eut réellement du mal à se réveiller, le lycéen fit tout de même l'effort pour voir les pupilles émeraudes de Saber.

« C … C'est déjà l'heure … ? Demanda-t-il, la voix complètement embrumée.

– Non. Il est sept heure du matin. Déclara la Servant de façon naturelle.

– H-Hein ?!

– Cependant, je sens des personnes qui arrivent. »

Des personnes ? À cette heure-ci ? Le temps que les neurones du mage ne lient toutes les informations, ses yeux s'élargirent brutalement.

« Sakura, Fuji-nee ! S'exclama ensuite le jeune homme. Saber ! Je ne t'ai pas encore présenté à elles … ! Euh … reste dans la chambre d'accord ?!

– Compris. Répondit en retour la concernée. »

Il présentera la blonde ce soir pour moins de problème. Si elles apprenaient que Saber avait passé la nuit ici … il n'osait même pas imaginer leurs réactions. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds resta assise dans la chambre de Shirô, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement avant que sa voix ne retentisse de nouveau :

« Shirô. J'ai un service à te demander. Avertit-elle d'un ton empli de sérieux.

– Oui ?

– J'aimerais que tu puisses m'apporter un peu de nourriture, si tu le veux bien.

– Ah … »

C'était un petit peu logique en y repensant. Soupirant légèrement, Emiya lui hocha la tête, signe qu'il allait ramener quelque chose pour la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, les Servants avaient besoin de manger ? Apparemment, oui. Le fils adoptif d'Emiya Kiritsugu descendit rapidement pour ouvrir la porte à Sakura et Fuji-nee. Saber n'entendait que des brides de conversations avant que la Servant ne ferme les yeux, patientant son petit-déjeuner.

En bas, Sakura Matô et Emiya Shirô préparaient le petit-déjeuner sous le regard satisfait de Fujimura Taiga, ayant hâte de se mettre à table. La tutrice lit le journal de la veille et mis-à-part les informations concernant les fuites de gaz, rien de bien important. Puis elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à ce que ses protégés réalisaient pour le moment et un détail important frappa son esprit.

« Euh Shirô ? Fit-elle ensuite en clignant des yeux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Répondit ce dernier, de dos à sa tutrice.

– Tu … t'es fait des tatouages ?

Hein ? De quoi parlait-elle ? Puis le déclic. Ses Sceaux de Commandements. Mince, il aurait peut-être dû y penser avant. Mais pour sa défense, la fatigue hier avait complètement pris le pas sur lui. Que dire à ce moment précis ? Lui parler de la Guerre Saint-Graal ? Complètement hors de question.

« Euh oui … en quelque sorte. Mentit Shirô en souriant légèrement.

– Ah. T'es devenu un voyou ! Ricana Fujimura. Un héros a le droit de mettre des tatouages ?!

– N'importe quoi. Se défendit ensuite le concerné. »

Les yeux élargis, Sakura resta interdite pendant quelques secondes …

Après quelques minutes, tous les trois déjeunèrent tranquillement. Shirô fut rapidement attiré par les informations transmises à la télévision. De nouvelles victimes ? Emiya fronça légèrement les sourcils à cette vue.

« Fuji-nee, tu sais si l'école va prendre des mesures pour ça ? Demanda le mage en ne quittant pas la télé des yeux.

– Euh … vu que les disparitions ne sont pas dans le coin, on ne va rien faire encore. Quoi que les activités extra-scolaires vont être suspendues. Sakura-chan, tu n'aurais pas besoin de rester avec le club de kyudo ce soir. Euh Sakura-chan, tu m'écoutes ? »

Les yeux légèrement perdus dans le vide, Sakura sursauta avant de faire un sourire.

« Oui … j'en prends note. Acquiesça la lycéenne. »

Emiya Shirô ne rajouta pas grand-chose avant qu'il ne quitte la table, prétextant de se préparer pour les cours. Sans que Sakura et Fuji-nee ne le remarquent, il prit soin d'emmener quelque chose pour Saber. Une fois entré dans sa chambre, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Le mage tendit une assiette pour la Servant qui sourit légèrement à cette vue.

« Merci, Shirô. Souffla-t-elle en plaçant l'assiette sur ses genoux.

– Fais attention à ne pas sortir n'importe où. Je vais aller en cours et je vais rentrer plus tôt pour te faire visiter la ville. Articula Emiya. »

Le regard dissimulé par sa chevelure, la blonde ne réagit pas réellement. Se contentant de hocher mollement la tête. À cette vue, Shirô arqua un sourcil : était-ce une bonne idée alors ? Sa Servant ne paraissait pas plus enchantée que ça au final.

« Euh … peut-être que tu ne veux pas ? Lâcha ensuite le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

– Non ce n'est pas ça. Déclara Saber en secouant négativement la tête. Simplement, j'ai déjà été convoquée dans cette ville lors de la dernière guerre du Saint-Graal. À mon sens, mes repères concernant la ville seront amplement suffisants pour nos futures batailles.

– Ah … je vois. Le mieux, c'est quand même de sortir cet après-midi. Si Fuji-nee te voit dans la maison … j'imagine pas sa réaction …

– Très bien. Autre chose Shirô : je souhaiterai venir avec toi à l'école.

– Q-Quoi ?

– Les environs ne sont pas sûrs. En tant que Servant, je me dois de te protéger. Poursuivit-elle, les yeux fermés.

– Mais c'est l'école, la Guerre du Saint-Graal n'est pas censé se faire devant du monde. Justement, c'est un endroit qui est sûr ! »

Hum. Saber ne trouva aucun autre argument et soupira légèrement de dépit. Avant qu'elle ne laisse Shirô gagner cette manche. Ce dernier lui hocha la tête et récupéra ses affaires pour partir à l'école. La jeune femme lui prévint tout de même d'utiliser un Sceau de Commandement si jamais quelque chose de dangereux venait à arriver.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'y vais ! »

Hochant mollement la tête, la jeune femme se contenta d'attendre ici alors.

Quoi que …

**Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent.**

En cours, n'arrivant pas réellement à se concentrer entièrement sur le cours, Emiya Shirô cogitait beaucoup à propos de la Guerre du Saint-Graal. En tant que Master, il devait battre les six autres Masters. Il y avait déjà Tohsaka dans le lot mais qui étaient les autres Masters restants ? À vrai dire, tout le monde devenait une cible potentielle. Le lycéen soupira avant de se concentrer sur le cours. Une fois que la sonnerie retentit, les étudiants en sortirent pour la pause-déjeuner.

« Emiya ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui. »

Issei Ryudô. Ami de l'intéressé et président du Conseil des Étudiants. Déjeunant toujours avec Shirô, ce dernier paraissait plus fatigué qu'à l'accoutumé.

« Non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien. Rassura son ami en prenant une gorgée d'eau.

– Au fait, Emiya. Poursuivit Issei en regardant par la fenêtre où on disposait d'une vue sur la cours.

– Quoi ?

– Tu connais cette fille là-bas ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue dans le lycée et elle ne porte pas l'uniforme. Désigna Issei en pointant du doigt l'intéressée. Qui ça peut bien être ?

– De quoi tu me … Répondit le mage en s'approchant de la fenêtre. HEIN ?! »

Le président du conseil des élèves devait bien admettre qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part de son interlocuteur.

« Emiya ? »

Issei arqua un sourcil lorsque son ami disparut à la seconde suivante sans prendre soin de fermer la porte. Eh bah, on pouvait dire que sa réponse avait le mérite d'être claire …

Courant à tue-tête, Shirô finit par atteindre le hall d'entrée, où les casiers des différents élèves s'entassaient. Ses yeux dorés se portèrent hâtivement dans les alentours pour rechercher sa cible du moment.

« Saber ! »

Ignorant complètement la raison de sa venue, Emiya Shirô finit par rattraper la concernée, qui était de dos. Ayant entendu son nom, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds finit par se retourner, pour apercevoir son Master, essoufflé.

« Shirô. Je te cherchais justement. Souffla simplement la Servant d'un ton naturel.

– Qu … Qu'est-ce que tu fais en cours … ? Murmura son interlocuteur, recherchant un semblant de souffle.

– Je vérifiais simplement que cette école ne soit pas hostile pour toi. Se justifia-t-elle en portant des regards méfiants aux alentours.

– Mais je t'avais dit que oui, c'était sûr pour moi …

– Je veux m'en assurer moi-même. Déclara par la suite Saber tout en poursuivant sa petite marche.

– A-Attends ! »

Une fois que Shirô emmena sa Servant dans un endroit un peu plus calme – et moins sous le regard des autres lycéens – le mage dut expliquer que les chaussures, que la blonde portaient, n'étaient pas adaptés dans l'établissement. Une fois changés, puisque de toute manière, Emiya n'arriverait pas à convaincre la belle blonde à dire non, autant coopérer. La journée se termina enfin pour le lycéen après avoir visité quasiment toutes les salles disponibles de l'établissement, la cour et le toit ne furent pas des exceptions pour la blonde. Apparemment, aucun mal ne sévissait dans le lycée. Tant mieux, parce qu'il s'imaginait déjà emmener Saber en cours avec lui … non, valait mieux ne pas y penser à cette éventualité.

« Tu as une bonne école, Shirô. Déclara la jeune femme, dans les couloirs.

– Tu trouves ?

– Oui. L'ambiance est très sereine … pour l'instant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– La vérité d'aujourd'hui n'est pas celle de demain. »

Shirô ne sut quoi répondre à ces déclarations.

« Attends juste un petit peu, je dois dire à Sakura que je ne rentrerais pas avec elle. Informa le jeune homme à la chevelure brûlante.

– Compris. Acquiesça son interlocutrice en hochant la tête. »

Emiya Shirô se rendit rapidement dans la salle de classe où se trouvait son amie à la chevelure pourpre. Une fois le lieu atteint, il attendit patiemment que la concernée ne finisse de papoter avec ses amis.

Pendant ce temps, Saber se trouvait juste devant l'école, à fixer indifféremment les environs. Un vent capricieux fit balancer sa chevelure et son écharpe pourpre mais ses yeux finirent par se plisser avant qu'elle ne se retourne.

« Dis-moi … tu es le Servant d'Onii-chan, pas vrai ? Sourit malicieusement une petite fille droit devant. »

La blonde ne répondit rien aux propos de cette étrange fillette. Sa tenue majoritairement pourpre voleta légèrement. La Servant demeura immobile pendant de longues secondes, beaucoup trop de questions affluaient dans son esprit. Cette fillette … ressemblait grandement à quelqu'un. De même que sa chevelure blanche inhabituelle, montrant qu'elle était sûrement un Homoclonus. Mais elle venait surtout de dire sa véritable à nature.

« Que veux-tu ? Murmura finalement la jeune femme, sur la défensive. Les Masters et les Servants ne sont pas supposés se montrer le jour.

– Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas venue ici pour me battre. Poursuivit l'étrange inconnue en sautillant légèrement autour de Saber.

– Tu n'as pas répondu à la question.

– C'est vrai, mais toi non plus. »

Définitivement, cette fillette ne l'inspirait pas confiance. Mais pour autant, elle ne pouvait pas l'abattre immédiatement. Beaucoup d'étudiants défilaient, sans qu'une ouverture ne soit exploitable. Saber finit par reporter son regard émeraude vers la dernière arrivante qui pencha sa tête sur le côté.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Déclara finalement la blonde, les yeux fermés.

– Oh, dommage. Se résigna ensuite son interlocutrice. Mais je pense que tu voudrais quand même comment je m'appelle, non ? »

La Servant ne répondit rien, son regard masqué par sa chevelure blonde. Étrangement, cela ne lui déplairait pas que cette fille ne lui dévoile pas son nom parce que quelque chose dans son cœur lui indiquait qu'elle le ne connaissait de près ou de loin.

« Je me nomme, Ilyasviel Von Einzbern. Sourit l'intéressée. Ça ne te dit rien ? »

Le ton joueur ne provoqua aucune réaction de la jeune femme, conservant un masque de froideur impressionnant. À cette vue, la petite fille haussa les épaules devant le comportement inintéressant de son interlocutrice.

« Oh, mais bon, les Servants ne se souviennent pas de leur dernière invocation, non ? »

Les yeux plissés, Saber ne répondit rien. Passant à côté de la Servant, la petite fille finit par s'arrêter un petit temps.

« Tu devrais profiter de la présence d'Onii-chan … tant que tu le peux. »

Ceci dit, la petite fille ne se trouvait déjà plus sur les lieux. La Servant aux cheveux blonds ne fit rien de plus. Une fois qu'Emiya Shirô revint, il put s'apercevoir que la mine de la jeune femme ne correspondait pas à son humeur « habituelle » s'il pouvait le qualifier de cette manière.

« Il y a un problème, Saber ? Demanda son Master, anxieux.

– Je te raconterais, ce soir. Finit par répondre son interlocutrice, après un petit moment d'attente.

– … Je vois. On y va ? »

Pendant ce temps …

Ouvrant la porte de sa maison, Rin Tohsaka soupira bruyamment. Les cours s'étaient enfin terminés et elle s'en réjouissait énormément. Devoir passer une journée avec une étiquette « _d'élève modèle_ » la fatiguait clairement. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, Rin s'allongea négligemment dans son lit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge, seulement seize heures ?

« Archer. »

Dans un halo bleuté, le concerné finit par apparaître, les bras croisés et les sourcils arqués.

« On dirait que l'école te fatigue plus que la Guerre du Saint-Graal elle-même. Remarqua le Servant au long manteau rouge.

– Je te rappelle que c'est un tout. Souffla la Master, les yeux fermés. En tout cas, ce soir, il faudrait qu'on retrouve Caster.

– Je suppose. Des indices ?

– Pas vraiment. Concéda la Tohsaka en se redressant.

– Dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux attaquer des Masters plus accessibles, non ?

– Ah ? À qui tu penses ?

– Emiya Shirô. »

Le nom provoqua un léger silence. Archer fixa indifféremment sa maîtresse qui ne dit pas un mot de plus depuis la prononciation de ce nom. Les yeux de Rin se posèrent sur le sol, comme à la recherche d'une réponse.

« Je n'aime pas affronter des idiots. J'ai d'autres priorités. Lâcha-t-elle finalement, les paupières closes.

– C'est toi qui décide après tout. Se résigna le Servant en soupirant au passage.

– T'as vraiment une fixation sur Emiya-kun, tu ne peux pas le supporter ?

– Apparemment.

– Je me demande ce qu'il t'a fait de mal … Songea Rin, les jambes croisées.

– Humpf, qui sait ? »

Ne voulant pas creuser davantage, la jeune femme ne rajouta de toute façon, rien du tout. La piste de Caster était difficile à exploiter puisqu'il n'y avait pas de piste. De quoi enrager intérieurement Tohsaka qui prit néanmoins sur elle. Subitement, la brune se leva, les sourcils froncés.

« Archer. Où mène les traces de mana laissés par Caster dans les bâtiments ? Demanda Rin.

– Justement, j'allais t'en parler. Cela mène à aucun endroit. »

– Quoi … ? »

**Plus loin dans la ville de Fuyuki.**

Les mains jointes sur son sac, Sakura Matô marchait lentement. Senpai lui avait dit de rentrer avant lui et qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard dans la soirée pourtant … la lycéenne ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.

_Elle n'avait pas rêvé n'est-ce pas _… _?_

Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux pourpre continua sa petite marche avec un léger soupir qui quitta sa bouche. Puis, quelque chose attira vivement son attention droit devant : une ombre, entièrement vêtue de noir. Un homme aux cheveux blonds.

« Alors c'est toi … »

**Plus loin - Ville de Fuyuki. **

« Voilà le tour de la ville, ça t'a rappelé des souvenirs ?

– Je me souvenais déjà du principal.

– Je vois … bon, au moins, on a pu t'acheter d'autres affaires que celles que Tohsaka t'a donnée.

– Oui. Merci Shirô. »

Portant quelques sacs à la main, Emiya Shirô fut ravi d'apprendre que Saber ne représentait pas le cliché des femmes dévorant tout sur leur passage dans les magasins. Parce que, même s'il n'était complètement à plaindre, financièrement parlant, il n'aurait pas imaginé les conséquences de ces achats sur lui. Du coup, en plus des vêtements que Tohsaka lui avaient donné, elle portait désormais un manteau immaculé avec une écharpe pourpre autour de son cou.

« On rentre ? Suggéra ensuite Emiya.

– Je … te rejoins tout de suite. Répondit étrangement Saber. »

Réponse qui attira vivement l'attention du mage, se retournant, il aperçut la blonde qui ne bougeait quasiment plus. Il s'apprêta à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas … jusqu'à que ses yeux ne comprennent la situation. La jeune femme se retrouvait juste devant un stand de nourriture, vendant des glaces et le parfum de ces dernières avait visiblement attiré l'attention de la blonde. Celle-ci se tourna immédiatement vers son Master, des petites étoiles envahissant son regard émeraude.

« … Compris. Prend celle que tu veux. Se résigna Shirô, les yeux fermés.

– Merci Shirô ! »

Sous l'air amusé du vendeur, un grand homme brun à la barbe plutôt développée, la Servant prit son temps pour bien choisir le parfum qui lui correspondait. À côté, Emiya se gratta légèrement derrière sa tête. Au bout de quelques secondes intensives en réflexion, la belle blonde prit une glace au chocolat, fraise et vanille. Une toute nouvelle humeur s'imprégna de Saber, attendrissant légèrement Shirô devant ce spectacle tout nouveau pour lui.

« Tu aimes bien manger alors, Saber ? Demanda le mage en déambulant dans le marché.

– H-Hein ? Ne le formule pas comme ça, s'il te plaît Shirô … Souffla la concernée, rougissant légèrement de gêne.

– Haha … désolé, désolé. »

Voilà un côté plutôt inattendu chez Saber, de quoi provoquer un léger rire à Emiya. La blonde, elle, préféra plutôt déguster sa glace qu'écouter les propos de son Master. Observant le soleil, ce dernier déclinait petit-à-petit, annonçant un crépuscule magnifique, Shirô se tourna un instant vers sa Servant, presque dans une autre dimension.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage avant que le mage n'intima à sa partenaire qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer. Parce que maintenant … le plus gros restait à venir …

« Hein ?! Tu es une amie de Kiritsugu-san ?! S'exclama une Fujimaru complètement surprise par les événements.

– Euh … oui. Répondit maladroitement Saber, assise en face de la tutrice de son Master.

– Mais quel dragueur celui-là ! Jura à mi-voix son interlocutrice, les bras croisés. Vu que tu es venue de loin, je ne peux pas te dire de partir … surtout si tu venais voir Kiritsugu-san …

– Hum … »

Saber ne sut quoi répondre, et se préparer déjà mentalement à inventer une histoire farfelue pour répondre aux futures questions de Fujimaru. De son côté, Emiya Shirô se dirigea vers la cuisine, laissant les deux femmes papoter ensemble, pour voir Sakura qui cuisinait.

« Désolé, Sakura. C'était … un peu rapide et ça s'est vite enchaîné. S'excusa presque le lycéen devant l'air presque absente de son amie.

– Hein ? N-Non, ça ne me pose pas de problème. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Sourit ensuite Sakura, n'osant pas croiser son regard.

– Euh … Saber. »

Les yeux masqués par sa chevelure pourpre, Sakura hocha mollement la tête. Finalement, Fujimura avait bien accepté que Saber loge ici avec son élève, de quoi lui faciliter grandement la tâche. Une fois le dîner servi, tous les quatre partagèrent un moment plus détendu que Shirô ne l'avait imaginé aux premiers abords. Même si … la Servant se faisait littéralement interroger par une Fuji-nee complètement anxieuse à propos de sa relation avec Kiritsugu.

« Fuji-nee, tu n'es pas obligée de faire un interrogatoire non plus. Soupira légèrement de dépit Emiya en continuant de manger.

– Hé, j'essaye juste de connaître mieux Saber-chan ! Se défendit immédiatement la tutrice en prenant frénétiquement une bouchée de nourriture.

– Tu vas t'étouffer si continues.

– N'importe … »

Comme il le pensait, elle toussota à l'instant d'après. Sakura Matô lui donna ensuite un verre d'eau pour la calmer un petit peu. Étant sûrement un peu trop excitée. Une fois que le dîner passa, Fujimura raccompagna Sakura chez elle. La dernière citée jeta un dernier regard à Saber, celle-ci salua vivement les deux femmes.

« Ne fais pas n'importe quoi avec elle, Shirô ! Fit la tutrice en posant sa main sur la tête du concerné qui prit une mine quasiment consterné.

– A-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et ramène Sakura avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Se précipita de répondre l'intéressé.

– Tu es tout gêné ! Allez, je compte sur toi pour me préparer un bon déjeuner demain ! »

Elle décolla rapidement avec Sakura à bord qui fit un signe de la main à Shirô, rendant également le mouvement. En un instant, les deux ne furent qu'un souvenir au vu de la vitesse déployée par la professeure sous les yeux désabusés d'Emiya. Ce dernier soupira et se retourna vers Saber, assise à la table, en train de regarder la télévision.

« Cette fuite de gaz est étrange. Déclara la blonde, les yeux rivés sur les informations.

– Je trouve aussi, un Servant qui est responsable ? Proposa Shirô en s'asseyant.

– Possible. De toute manière, nous ne disposons pas assez d'informations pour partir à l'aveuglette dehors. Surtout avec ton manque d'expérience.

– Euh … je suppose.

– À propos Shirô … j'aurais un service à te demander.

– Oui ?

– Comme tu le sais déjà, nous sommes des Esprits Héroïques. Nous sommes invoqués en classe de Servant, évitant ainsi d'exposer nos faiblesses par le biais de nos identités originelles. Lors d'une invocation, la première chose que doit faire un Servant est de révéler son véritable nom au Master. Néanmoins, étant donné ton manque d'expérience en matière de magie, il se pourrait bien que cette démarche soit contre-productive dans notre cas.

– Compris, tu ne peux pas me révéler ton nom maintenant. Ça ne me gêne pas, je te laisse décider quand tu seras prête.

– … Merci. »

Les deux se séparèrent également, déclarant qu'une longue journée les attendait probablement le lendemain. Parce que Shirô comptait bien enquêter sur les autres Masters pour mener à bien la Guerre du Saint-Graal. D'ailleurs, sa partenaire ne lui avait pas dit quel était son vœu. Elle lui dirait plus tard alors, il n'était pas pressé.

Épuisé par la journée, Shiro s'allongea dans son lit et ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes. Il ne sut combien de temps se déroula mais il entendit quelque chose …

« Shirô ! »

Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, il aperçut le visage de Saber en face. Celle-ci s'était précipitée pour le réveiller et la raison paraissait évidente.

« … Un Servant ?! »

La blonde attendit visiblement la réponse du Master. Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils et croisa vivement le regard de sa partenaire, il finit par hocher la tête.

« Allons-y ! S'exclama Emiya.

– Oui ! Répondit Saber. »

**Chapitre 4 : ****Mise en place**


	5. Première Approche

**Bonjour à tous ! Je vais essayer de publier, une fois par semaine les chapitres au maximum, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas ! Par ailleurs, il y a déjà presque 400 vues, je tiens à vous remercier pour ça ! Bonne lecture.**

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

Un Servant proche de leur demeure ? Pas le choix, il fallait prendre les armes également. Après tout ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'ils allaient se battre ensemble ? Shirô et Saber se rendirent rapidement dans le jardin de leur résidence … où de la fumée sombre commença à se dégager.

Vêtue de sa tenue ordinaire, la blonde jeta des regards dans les alentours, plusieurs ombres se distinguèrent dans cette étrange fumée.

« Shirô. Il faudrait changer de champ de bataille. Murmura la jeune femme, le regard froncé.

– Ouais. Essaye de nous ouvrir une voie. Déclara Emiya en retour. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour moi, c'est d'accord ?

– Compris. Fais attention à toi. »

Fermant ses yeux, Saber fut entourée d'une lumière dorée qui l'enveloppa rapidement pour revêtir son armure et sa robe habituelle. Prenant son sabre invisible à deux mains, la jeune femme aperçut des sortes de golems étranges émergeaient depuis du sol, le tout, entouré de cette même fumée. Des créatures squelettiques quadrupèdes fusèrent sur la Servant qui balaya les assaillants d'un seul mouvement horizontal.

Moment choisi par Shirô Emiya pour déambuler, ramassant un bâton au passage, se procurant ainsi une arme. Le mieux était d'éloigner ces étranges monstres des habitants. En face, une créature semblable apparut. Shirô fronça les sourcils et ne se dégonfla pas pour autant.

« _**Trace … On ! **_»

Son bâton se solidifia et l'arme percuta avec violence la patte gauche. Après quelques secondes difficiles, Emiya Shirô passa à travers le membre de la créature puis il poursuivit par une autre offensive, verticale, ayant pour but d'anéantir la deuxième patte avant du monstre. Le coup eut son effet et enfin le mage put s'attaquer au crâne squelettique, dans un cri de guerre, Shirô réussit à se défaire de ce squelette plus qu'encombrant. En un sens, il venait de remporter son premier combat dans la Guerre du Saint-Graal.

Cette joie fut légèrement ébranlée par le fait que Saber en détruit quatre d'un seul mouvement d'épée violent. Mais il eut au moins l'ouverture dont il parlait tout à l'heure. Accourant avec la blonde qui couvrait ses arrières, les deux partenaires se retrouvèrent dans un parc abandonné, plus apte à une bataille.

« Cet endroit fera l'affaire. Déclara Shirô, les sourcils froncés.

– Oui. Affirma la blonde, les deux mains posées sur son sabre, dissimulé par son vent. »

Les monstres arrivèrent droit devant la jeune femme qui se positionna devant son Master, instinctivement. S'occuper de ces marionnettes demeurait largement dans ses cordes, d'un bond rapide, Saber fracassa violemment les créatures invoquées de son épée. Subitement, deux autres bien plus grosses sortirent du sol, surplombant largement la chevalière. Celle-ci plissa son regard avant de frapper fort brutalement en direction des deux, au bout de quelques secondes, elles appartinrent au passé.

« Eh bien, eh bien, je savais bien que ces créatures ne serviraient qu'à vous attirer ici. »

Une voix de femme ? Shirô jeta des regards aux alentours … avant d'apercevoir l'intéressée flotter dans les cieux ? Son étrange voile s'était déployé, l'ayant presque confondu avec des ailes. Masquée par la capuche, la nouvelle arrivante ne dévoila quasiment rien mis-à-part sa robe violette.

« Tu es le Servant Caster ? Exigea la blonde, le sabre pointé dans sa direction.

– C'est bien ça, Saber. Répondit l'intéressée d'un sourire presque moqueur.

– Tu voudrais te battre frontalement ? Tu perdras.

– Oh, tu as vraiment confiance en tes capacités, dis-donc. »

L'intéressée ne répondit pas grand-chose, ses yeux émeraudes parcoururent les alentours pour desceller le moindre indice. Caster viendrait de front contre eux ? Voilà quelque chose de plutôt surprenant. Cette dernière déploya plus largement ses « _ailes _» faisant apparaître de grands cercles pourpres derrière.

« J'analyse juste le niveau de mes ennemis … ou éventuels … Murmura lentement la jeune femme voilée.

– Qu'est-ce que tu … Souffla Saber, anxieuse par les propos adverses. »

De ces cercles, explosèrent de nombreux rayons pourpres dans sa direction. À cette vue, la blonde élargit vivement son regard avant de se diriger immédiatement vers Shirô Emiya, plutôt surpris par de telles offensives.

« Reste près de moi ! »

De sa main gauche, la Servant ramena son Master contre elle en s'accroupissant également, son sabre positionné droit devant pour qu'aucun débris ne surgisse. Sous les yeux intéressés de Caster, une protection bleutée enveloppa les deux partenaires, qui ne subirent pas beaucoup de préjudice suite à ses offensives.

« Résistance à la magie … je vois … tu es encore plus intéressante que prévue dis-moi … »

La pluie passée, Saber se redressa et se positionna devant le jeune homme, soulagé par la protection de sa coéquipière. Le sabre pointé dans sa direction, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds concentra une aura dorée, presque chaleureuse.

« Que veux-tu insinuer ? Interrogea vivement la concernée.

– Je me disais juste que tu ferais une Servant exquise pour moi. Lâcha Caster, souriante.

– Pardon ?

– Mais ne t'en fais pas, je faisais une rapide approche. »

Sans répondre par les mots, Saber projeta un violent rayon doré qui explosa rapidement vers Caster. Cette dernière perdit momentanément son sourire avant de se dématérialiser pour réapparaître légèrement plus loin, évitant le rayon qui disparut dans les cieux nocturnes.

« Comment oses-tu, Caster ?! Siffla la chevalière, les deux mains sur son sabre.

– Je dis juste que dans un futur proche, j'aurais besoin de tes services, rien de plus, rien de moins. Répondit la Servant.

– Jamais je ne rejoindrais quelqu'un comme toi. Pourquoi veux-tu que je m'allie à toi ?

– Étonnant, je ne pensais pas que tu me poserais cette question. Remarqua la concernée.

– Et tu n'y réponds pas.

– C'est pourtant évident. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il est impossible de vaincre Berserker. »

À l'évocation de ce nom, Saber parut anxieuse. Derrière, si Shirô avait bien suivi les propos de Tohsaka la dernière fois, Berserker était une classe de Servant. Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de Saber pour s'en débarrasser ? Était-il … si terrifiant ? Sa Servant, elle, ne parut pas plus convaincue qu'il y a quelques secondes.

« Et donc ? Je ne compte pas venir avec toi pour vaincre Berserker. Affirma l'Esprit Héroïque, la lame invisible dirigée vers Caster.

– Je vois. Dommage. Mais tu n'as pas le choix … »

Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, Caster prit la voie des airs. Ne voulait-elle pas prendre Saber comme Servant ?

« Mais l'heure n'est pas encore venue. Tôt ou tard, tu comprendras lorsque tu te retrouveras en face de lui. Pour le moment, j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Et comme je le pensais … tu seras un pion magnifique, Saber. »

Par la suite, elle disparut dans des éclats pourpres. Tiquant légèrement, la jeune femme à l'armure fit disparaître son épée dans un halo de lumière dorée. Les dents légèrement serrés, Saber pesta.

« Comment ose-t-elle considérer les Esprits Héroïques comme des pions … ? Fulmina presque la blonde. »

Apparemment, l'honneur était quelque chose de réellement important pour la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Subitement, la main d'Emiya Shirô se posa sur son épaule gauche, la faisant presque sursauter avec ce geste.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, les Servant ne sont pas des objets. N'est-ce pas, partenaire ? Souffla Shirô. »

Ceci dit, il commença à quitter les lieux. La belle blonde sourit doucement et hocha la tête, suivant le sillage de son Master. Sur le chemin du retour, Saber cogitait tout de même. Finalement, elle finit par s'arrêter au milieu d'une rue éclairée par les lampadaires. Ayant remarqué le comportement louche de son Servant, il partagea le même geste.

« Saber ? Demanda-t-il.

– Je … Je dois te parler de quelque chose, Shirô. »

Une fois rentrés dans la maison, les deux coéquipiers se retrouvèrent face-à-face dans la salle à manger.

« J'aurais dû t'en informer bien plus tôt mais au fur et à mesure que nous nous promenions dans la ville, j'avais complètement omis de t'en parler. Souffla la blonde, les deux mains jointes sur la table.

– De quoi tu parles ? S'interrogea par la suite, le mage.

– Quand nous étions devant l'école, j'ai rencontré un Master. J'ignore si elle un possède un quelconque lien avec Caster mais cela constituerait éventuellement notre première piste crédible.

– À quoi elle ressemblait ?

– Une petite fille aux cheveux blancs. Elle s'appelle Ilyasviel von Einzbern. »

_Une petite fille … ?_

La mine plus que surprise, Shirô Emiya ne répondit rien aux propos de Saber. Celle-ci cligna légèrement des yeux devant la réaction plutôt inattendue de son Master, après quelques secondes, elle se risqua :

« Shirô … ?

– Euh … comment dire … avant de t'avoir invoqué, j'ai aussi vu une petite fille aux cheveux blancs étrange … Avoua presque le concerné, le regard baissé.

– Pardon ?

– Je pensais avoir halluciné puisqu'elle avait disparu juste après mais …

– … Si elle apparaît deux fois à l'école, c'est qu'elle en a sûrement après toi. Dans ce cas-là, il est peu probable que Caster soit sa Servant. Réfléchit Saber. »

Shirô acquiesça, mais que voulait cette fillette alors ? Peut-être était-ce elle, la Master de Berserker ? Le jeune homme finit par se lever, ce qui attira vivement l'attention de son Servant.

« J'irai enquêter demain dans l'école s'il y a un Master ou non. Murmura Emiya en hochant la tête.

– Tu penses qu'il y en a un dans ton école ? S'interloqua son interlocutrice, anxieuse.

– Je ne sais pas mais il faut bien commencer les recherches quelque part. Surtout, j'aimerai m'assurer que Sakura et Fuji-nee ne risquent rien à l'école, au moins.

– Dans ce cas-là, je viens avec toi. Rétorqua la blonde, en se levant également.

– Q-Quoi ? Tu veux encore venir ?!

– Évidemment. Lâcha-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches. »

Le visage dépité, Shirô soupira légèrement. Bon, en un sens, c'était une réponse plus ou moins prévisible mais tout de même …

« Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici, Saber. Tu dois te reposer, je ne te fournis pas beaucoup de mana alors ce serait préférable que tu ne fasses pas beaucoup d'efforts. Argumenta le lycéen.

– Hum … moui … mais … »

Définitivement, elle ne trouva rien à redire. Encore, elle se fit la rapide réflexion que Shirô avait toujours les bons arguments alors qu'elle … mmh … valait mieux ne pas y penser davantage. Une nouvelle fois, Saber jeta l'éponge. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds soupira doucement.

« S'il y a un problème …

– … J'utiliserai mes Sceaux de Commandements, ne t'inquiète pas. Coupa Shirô avec un léger sourire. On devrait aller dormir, pour être en forme demain.

– D'accord. Shirô, j'aurais quelque chose à ajouter.

– Oui ?

– Il vaudrait mieux que je dorme avec toi.

– H-HEIN ?! »

Gêné, Shirô recula instinctivement devant Saber qui croisa les bras, les yeux fermés.

« C'est normal de le proposer puisque nous venions de subir une attaque. Se défendit presque la jeune femme à la chevelure blonde.

– Euh … Débuta Emiya, à court d'idée.

– Si jamais, tu venais à subir une attaque, il serait préférable que je sois à tes côtés et pas au fond du couloir comme maintenant. Murmura Saber.

– … Compris mais tu dormiras dans la chambre d'à côté.

– Pourquoi ?

– C-C'est évident … Poursuivit Shirô, le regard gêné et détourné. »

Bon au moins, elle avait réussi à s'approcher. Ce qui constituait en soi déjà, une belle victoire pour la blonde qui hocha la tête. Préparant une chambre à côté de la sienne, Saber patientait tranquillement dans celle de son Master. Ses yeux émeraudes se plissèrent sensiblement lorsqu'elle capta quelque chose d'assez important. Une photographie d'un homme.

« _Emiya Kiritsugu. _»

Elle ne bougea plus d'un cheveu, son regard étant plongé dans cette photo.

« Saber, j'ai fini de préparer ta chambre et … »

Anxieux, le jeune homme remarqua l'attention rivée de la belle blonde sur la photographie comme si elle était hypnotisée.

« Euh … Saber ? Demanda-t-il, sortant la concernée de sa torpeur.

– Shirô … Emiya Kiritsugu … était ton père, n'est-ce pas … ?

– En quelque sorte oui. Affirma l'intéressé. Et … ça ne va pas ? Tu l'as déjà rencontré auparavant ?

– … Je vois. J'aurais aussi des choses à te dire à propos. Mais pour l'instant, il vaudrait mieux que tu te reposes.

– … D'accord. »

Le lycéen se laissa tomber sur son lit, le sommeil le gagnant également. Son regard se porta ensuite sur la chambre d'à côté où Saber dormait. Shirô se réfugia ensuite dans la couverture, recherchant le sommeil …

**Le lendemain.**

Les rayons du soleil parvinrent directement dans la chambre d'Emiya Shirô. Ce dernier se leva après quelques secondes difficiles. Depuis que la Guerre du Saint-Graal avait commencé, il avait vraiment l'impression de ne plus fermer l'œil de la nuit. Le jeune homme se rhabilla convenablement et décida de jeter un bref regard à la chambre voisine. Saber était-elle réveillée ?

Discrètement, le mage ouvrit lentement la porte entre les deux chambres et se rendit compte que la blonde dormait toujours, à cette vue, il referma rapidement la porte. La pauvre, elle avait dormi tard hier avec les événements nocturnes. La jeune homme se décida de préparer un bon petit déjeuner pour la remercier. À propos, Sakura allait bientôt arriver, sûrement dans une dizaine de minutes avec Fuji-nee.

« Yosh, c'est parti. S'enjoua-t-il, lui-même. »

Emiya Shirô fit ainsi son activité habituelle. Après seulement quelques minutes, la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit, laissant Saber entrer avec un léger sourire. Elle s'installa ensuite sur les coussins mises à dispositions, tout en tournant son regard émeraude vers son Master.

« Bonjour, Shirô. Salua la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds.

– Bonjour, Saber. Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il, toujours dans la cuisine. »

La suite de la conversation fut assez banale, bien que Shirô aurait bien aimé lui poser des questions sur Kiritsugu. Mais Sakura finit par entrer avec Fuji-nee, bien heureuse de voir la blonde déjà debout pour papoter ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Ce fut l'étudiante aux cheveux violets qui débuta la discussion avec la Servant, celle-ci tourna légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

« Euh … il y a un problème … Saber-san ? S'interrogea Sakura Matô, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

– Non. Je me disais juste que ta cuisine est très proche de celle de Shirô. Répondit la concernée, souriante à cette pensée. Et je t'en remercie grandement, pour les repas que tu prépares, je n'avais pas l'occasion de te le dire directement.

– Haha … ce n'est rien … enfin je crois … »

Les yeux émeraudes de la belle blonde la détaillèrent pendant quelques secondes – plutôt longue selon Sakura – avant de se concentrer sur le petit-déjeuner.

_Tu dois sûrement te tromper … n'y pense pas._

Ils finirent par terminer tranquillement. Sakura et Shirô se rendirent ensuite au lycée après que Fujimura, d'ailleurs. Pendant la marche, Emiya remarqua que la mine de son amie était un peu plus morose que d'habitude. Il finit par l'appeler … sans que la concernée ne réagisse, sûrement plongée dans ses propres pensées. Sa main se posa ensuite sur la tête de la jeune femme qui tressaillit légèrement suite au contact.

« Hey, ça ne va pas ? S'interrogea le mage, d'un ton inquiet. Tu manges de moins en moins et tu me parais plus fatiguée …

– Non, tout va bien, Senpai. Rassura immédiatement Sakura en hochant négativement la tête. Je voulais aussi te dire … de ne pas trop en faire.

– Hein ?

– Non … oublie. »

Les sourcils arqués, Emiya Shirô ne saisit pas réellement ce que son amie insinuait. Il lui hocha doucement la tête, comme pour la détendre.

_Un peu plus loin … _

« Caster a fini par agir alors … »

Assise sur le toit de l'école, Rin Tohsaka cogitait doucement. Séchant délibérément les cours, la jeune femme songeait surtout à un plan d'action. Rin s'adossa ensuite au mur, à proximité de la sortie.

« Apparemment, Emiya-kun et Saber ont été les cibles, hier soir. Constata la brune, une main en-dessous de son menton.

– Oui. On devrait l'imiter, d'ailleurs. Proposa Archer, dans sa forme spirituelle.

– T'as vraiment un soucis pour lui, c'est fou quand même … Soupira de dépit Rin.

– Humpf, j'essaye juste de t'amener à des pistes moins dangereuses.

– Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu as retrouvé Caster ?

– Je n'en sais rien mais on dirait bien que les traces de mana, laissés par Caster, mènent au temple Ryûdoji. »

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux, décroisant les bras et quittant le mur auquel elle s'était appuyée, Tohsaka posa son regard à l'horizon. Un léger sourire de satisfaction naquit sur son visage.

« Bon travail, Archer. On connaît notre prochaine destination pour ce soir. Lâcha-t-elle, confiante.

– Tu en es sûre ? Confirma le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs en apparaissant à côté.

– Oui. Je peux enfin m'en débarrasser, hors de question de laisser d'autres innocents être impliqués dans la Guerre du Saint-Graal … »

Archer posa un léger regard à sa Master avant de fermer le sien. Rin fronça légèrement les sourcils avant que son expression ne s'assombrisse doucement, de quoi attirer l'attention de son Servant.

« Quoi ? Tu changes d'avis, peut-être ? S'interrogea l'Esprit Héroïque, les sourcils arqués.

– Cet idiot … vient sans Saber ?! Ragea subitement Rin en se prenant sa tête entre les deux mains. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête ?! Heureusement que j'ai dit qu'on était ennemis hein ! Je vais commencer par lui, tu vas voir ! »

Elle désignait bien entendu Emiya Shirô qui entrait dans le lycée sans se rendre compte qu'il était observé depuis le toit. Archer secoua négativement la tête en soupirant au passage devant le comportement un peu trop débordant de son Master. La concernée reprit rapidement son calme lorsque son regard capta une information relativement importante.

« Sakura hein … »

Parce qu'aux côtés de Shirô se trouvait bien la sœur de Matô Shinji. Elle marchait doucement avec son aîné, sous le regard un peu moins colérique de la mage au manteau écarlate. Cette dernière se retourna avant de quitter rapidement les lieux parce qu'elle devait préparer son plan pour se débarrasser définitivement de Caster. En empruntant les escaliers, la jeune femme élargit vivement son regard.

« Une … barrière … ?! Fulmina à voix basse, Rin. »

Cela signifiait … qu'un Master se trouvait à l'école ?! Changement de plan : avant de retrouver Caster ou quoi que ce soit, il fallait d'abord désamorcer cette maudite barrière. Mais qui était l'imbécile qui prévoyait de sacrifier toute l'école … ?!

« Rin. »

La voix d'Archer résonna dans sa tête. Ce dernier avait également remarqué le dressement de la barrière.

« Il vaudrait mieux attendre ce soir. Affirma le Servant, le ton lent. »

Elle hocha la tête, acquiesçant. Une fois que la nuit tomba, Rin fit rapidement le tour de l'école sans que la jeune femme ne puisse retrouver tous les sorts pour créer la barrière. La jeune femme avait réussi à en désamorcer quelques uns, mais pas tous. Intérieurement, la brune en lançait des insultes à l'encontre du Master à l'école. Finalement, dans une petite lueur bleutée, Archer apparut aux côtés de sa maîtresse.

« Je m'en occupe. Murmura subitement le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

– Hein ? Tu sais faire ça, toi ? S'interloqua la Master, clignant rapidement des yeux.

– On va bien voir ça. »

Posant une main sur le sol, il murmura quelques mots à peine audible. Puis, des lumières émeraudes se répandirent dans les alentours, quelques marques écarlates se démarquèrent par rapport au reste. Impressionnée par un tel geste, Rin mit ses mains sur les hanches.

« Eh bah, je suis surprise. Je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais, sincèrement. Déclara-t-elle.

– Si tu as le temps à être impressionnée, alors tu peux t'occuper des marques. Remarqua Archer, en haussant les épaules.

– T'as vraiment un sale caractère, c'est rare que je te complimente en plus. Bouda faussement la jeune femme. Mais tu as raison, on en finit ici après on s'occupe de Caster.

– Je te suis. »

**Chapitre 5 : ****Première Approche**


	6. L'Antre de Caster

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

Mains dans les poches de son uniforme scolaire, Emiya Shirô avançait doucement dans les couloirs de son lycée. Caster en avait après Saber, pour vaincre Berserker. Ce qui signifiait que la puissance de ce dernier devait aller au-delà de la moyenne, quand bien même qu'en théorie, Saber devrait le vaincre. Si elle ne le possédait pas comme Master. Cela influait donc beaucoup les capacités de sa Servant, de quoi presque décourager le jeune homme.

« Je dois progresser alors … Réfléchit à voix haute, le mage. »

Mais non. Il ne devait pas se morfondre sur ses capacités. Saber maîtrisait l'escrime à un haut-niveau, pourquoi ne pas s'entraîner avec elle alors ? En voilà une bonne idée. Il avait bien l'intention de se battre avec elle, sur le même champ de bataille. L'entraînement avec l'intéressée pourra grandement l'aider. Quoi qu'avec la pédagogie de la concernée … mmh … bon, pas grave, il ferait avec. Shirô soupira légèrement avant de se rendre compte que la pause-déjeuner se terminait presque. Il était temps de repartir en cours …

Avant que son mouvement ne s'arrête pour croiser quelqu'un de plutôt particulier.

« Tiens, tu viens toujours en cours, Emiya ? »

Le principal concerné ne répondit rien dans un premier temps. Parce que le sous-entendu paraissait plus claire que l'eau de roche. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement, le plus inquiétant résidait sûrement dans le fait que c'était … volontairement un sous-entendu et non, une affirmation.

« Shinji. »

_**Plus tard …**_

« Le temple Ryudôji … c'est sûrement l'antre de Caster. »

Marchant à pas lents, Rin Tohsaka posa son regard bleuté à la zone plutôt déserte en habitation. Il ne devrait avoir qu'une poignée de personnes vivants dans ce genre d'endroit, où la végétation était relativement dense. Mais justement, il fallait d'abord écarter les éventuels habitants … s'il en restait bien entendu. Sur la route, la belle mage se rendit à sa destination mais prudemment.

« Rin, quelqu'un arrive. Résonna la voix de son Servant, dans sa forme spirituelle. »

Interloquée, la jeune femme se dissimula derrière les arbres et observa minutieusement le nouvel arrivant. Si cette personne demeurait encore en vie … et qu'il résidait dans le temple Ryudôji, il y avait de fortes chances que ce soit le Master de Caster. Ses yeux se plissèrent en reconnaissant l'ombre de l'intéressé.

« Lui ? »

Issei Ryudô ? Rin arqua légèrement les sourcils avant de se frapper intérieurement : pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Le nom de famille d'Issei était quasiment le même que le nom du temple, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait le rapprochement ?! Quelle idiote ! Bon, il fallait quand même savoir si le jeune homme était un Master ou non, apparemment, au vu de son allure et de sa posture, Iseei ne demeurait pas sur le qui-vive.

« Archer … Murmura doucement la lycéenne. Couvre-moi, d'accord ? Je vais l'assommer.

– Tu en es sûre ? Demanda le concerné, peu convaincu par le plan proposé.

– Oui. S'il est innocent, je n'aurais aucune envie qu'il me voit livrer des batailles … et je le laisserais ici, sûrement.

– Compris. Je m'en occupe alors.

– Hein ?

– C'est trop risqué qu'il te reconnaisse. »

La Master acquiesça vivement en un hochement de tête. Ni une, ni deux, le Servant aux cheveux blancs apparut derrière le lycéen qui ressentit quelque chose dans son dos. Sans que le pauvre Issei ne comprenne ou ne réagisse, Archer l'assomma vivement d'un coup sur la nuque. Il rattrapa le corps du concerné avant de le déposer à terre, inerte.

« Il n'a pas l'air d'être un mage. Constata l'Esprit Héroïque.

– Tant mieux. Je pourrai encore me moquer de lui, longtemps alors. Répondit Rin en s'avançant doucement, les yeux fermés. »

La voie demeurait libre pour ses actions. En y réfléchissant quelques secondes, comment se faisait-il qu'Issei n'avait rien alors que Caster provoquait des disparitions ? La magicienne soupçonnait très clairement que le Servant des lieux n'ait utilisé les habitants de cet endroit pour augmenter ses réserves de Mana. Alors si Issei était bien innocent … pourquoi le laisser en vie ? Enfin, pour le moment, elle avait d'autres priorités. Posant le lycéen contre un mur à proximité des bois, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs espéra sincèrement que son camarade n'aurait pas de problème vu son exposition au danger. Mais après une brève réflexion, cet endroit n'était pas réellement fréquenté, sûrement à cause des disparitions en ce moment …

Quoi qu'il en soit, Rin Tohsaka se rendit rapidement à sa destination. Pour en finir avec Caster, avant que d'autres innocents ne soient impliqués.

**Sur les routes de Fuyuki.**

Au même moment, Emiya Shirô rentrait chez lui doucement. Ayant eu le besoin de faire quelques courses avant, la nuit tomba. Pourtant, ses pensées ne se dirigeaient que sur sa rencontre avec Shinji, à l'école plus tôt dans la journée …

_« Shinji. Toi, tu ne viens plus en cours, en ce moment. Remarqua le mage aux cheveux rouges._

– _Humpf, je n'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries. J'ai beaucoup de choses à préparer en ce moment. Répondit le concerné, d'un sourire narquois._

– _Alors tu es bien un …_

– _Master. »_

_Shirô plissa légèrement ses yeux. À vrai dire, cette révélation ne lui choquait pas plus que cela parce que la question implicite de Shinji insinuait déjà … qu'il savait que lui-même, était un Master. Et seuls des mages reconnaissent les autres mages. _

_« C-Comment ça se fait … ? Demanda-t-il, méfiant._

– _La lignée des Matô fait partie des grandes familles ayant créé la Guerre du Saint-Graal. Enfin, j'ai été dans une situation un peu similaire à la tienne. Déclara le Matô en s'avançant._

– _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

– _J'ai été entraîné dans cette Guerre du Saint-Graal. Je n'ai encore attaqué personne, si tu veux savoir._

– _Je vois. Alors tu ne comptes pas en faire de même ici, non ?_

– _Haha, qui sait ? Mais si tu veux t'allier avec moi … je pourrai bien m'abaisser à accepter._

– _Tu n'avais prévu de rien faire, n'est-ce pas ? Inutile de faire d'alliance alors. »_

_La main de son interlocuteur se posa ensuite sur l'épaule d'Emiya qui ne réagit pas plus que cela, quand bien même le sourire inquiétant de Shinji. _

_« Paraît que t'as invoqué Saber, la plus puissante des classes._

– _Et alors ?_

– _Rien, rien. Je voulais m'en assurer. »_

_Ceci dit, Shinji tourna les talons tout en ricanant étrangement. Puis, les sourcils de Shirô se froncèrent suite à un détail que son esprit avait presque délaissé._

_« Hé, Shinji. Comment ça « il paraît » … ?_

– _Haha, je t'ai dit que j'ai été impliqué dans cette Guerre, Emiya. T'es vraiment lent à la détente, ma parole._

– _Ne mêle pas Sakura à toutes ces histoires. Prévint ensuite Shirô. »_

_À l'évocation de ce nom, Shinji Matô s'arrêta net. De quoi interloquer le jeune homme aux yeux dorés. Le grand-frère de la concernée se retourna machinalement vers son interlocuteur, avec un visage beaucoup moins joueur que tout à l'heure._

_« Ne me parles plus de celle-là._

– _Quoi ? Est-ce que Sakura est au courant à propos de toute cette histoire ?!_

– _Je t'ai dit de ne plus parler de cette incapable ! Je suis le seul à être digne d'avoir tous les secrets de notre famille ! »_

_Surpris, Emiya Shirô ne sut quoi répondre à Shinji qui quitta instantanément les lieux. Le mage serra légèrement les poings._

« Quand même … Shinji … un Master … ? »

Avant aujourd'hui, il ne s'en était pas douté. Shirô secoua la tête, il espérait sincèrement que Sakura n'avait rien à voir avec toute cette histoire du Saint-Graal. Pour cela, il fallait gagner rapidement, pour que tous ses proches n'en souffrent pas.

Une fois entré dans sa maison, les trois femmes étaient déjà en train de papoter ensemble. D'un côté, cela effrayait presque Emiya de laisser Saber avec Fujimura. Qui sait, quelles questions tordues, pouvait-elle poser à la blonde ? Et les réponses aussi pourraient être complètement décalées.

« Tu rentres tard, Shirô ! Réprimanda presque sa tutrice, pointant du doigt le concerné.

– Parce que c'est toi qui m'a dit de faire quelques courses. Soupira légèrement le lycéen.

– Oui, oui, Sakura a déjà commencé.

– Je vois, j'arrive Sakura. »

L'intéressée se retourna et hocha positivement la tête. Emiya croisa vivement le regard de la lycéenne et esquissa un léger sourire.

_Il ne laisserait pas Sakura souffrir à cause de son frère._

**Ville de Fuyuki – Temple Ryudôji.**

« Apparemment, une barrière est érigée pour empêcher les Servants de passer par n'importe quel chemin. Souffla Archer.

– Dans ce cas-là, empruntons l'entrée principale. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me cacher de toute manière. Répondit Rin.

– Compris. »

Cette fameuse entrée … était jonchée de grandes et longues marches menant directement à cette dernière. La Tohsaka monta prudemment, ses yeux se baladant régulièrement autour d'elle, pour prévenir d'un éventuel piège. Mais une fois presque arrivée au sommet, une ombre s'y trouvait déjà.

« Le clair de lune est magnifique ce soir. »

Méfiante, la jeune femme n'esquissait plus le moindre geste. Un homme de grande taille contemplait la belle nuit sous ses yeux. Portant un large kimono violet, sa chevelure de la même teinte, nouée en une queue de cheval, le concerné daigna à poser un regard sur la nouvelle arrivante. Cette dernière nota un détail ayant son importance : cet homme possédait un sabre, dans son dos.

« Je vois que tu es quelqu'un de courageux. Complimenta l'ennemi, un léger sourire sur son visage.

– Tu n'es pas Caster. Répliqua Rin en ayant les sourcils froncés, méfiante.

– En effet, je suis Sasaki Kojirô, de la classe Assassin.

– Q-Quoi ? »

Habituellement, les Servants ne donnaient pas leur véritable nom, sous peine d'exposer leurs faiblesses … mais Assassin … venait clairement de dire son nom ? Et puis, il ne correspondait pas réellement à sa classe non plus, de loin, elle aurait presque pu dire que c'était un Saber.

« Soit. Finit par dire Rin. Et que fais-tu dans cet endroit ?

– Je garde juste l'entrée du temple. Vu que tu es un Master, tu dois sûrement avoir envie d'en finir avec Caster.

– C'est bien ça.

– Dans ce cas-là … »

Portant une main dans son dos, Sasaki dégaina son épée tout en fixant longuement la Tohsaka qui ne se dégonfla pas pour autant. Apparemment, il y avait une histoire un peu plus compliquée avec ce Servant. À peine arrivée, il y avait déjà des complications mais peu importe.

« Archer ! »

Dans une lumière bleutée, le concerné apparut bien rapidement. Les lames déjà présentes dans ses mains. À cette vue plus que inhabituelle, Assassin sourit légèrement et pointa son épée plus distinctement vers son futur adversaire. Également prêt à en découdre avec cet homme.

« Tu ne sors pas ton arc, Archer ? Demanda-t-il, les deux mains posées sur son sabre.

– Il m'est inutile pour le moment. Ces lames sont largement suffisantes pour gagner. Lâcha le Servant.

– … Je vois, montre-moi cela ! »

Fusant à travers le vent, Assassin abaissa violemment son katana. Croisant ses épées, Archer parvint à encaisser le choc brutal, provoquant une puissante onde de choc dans l'air. D'un coup de pied sur la côte, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs repoussa légèrement plus loin le samouraï qui se réceptionna plus loin sans aucun soucis. Il enchaîna vivement d'un coup d'épée puissant, ce dernier fendit l'air à une rapidité hors du commun. Sautant en arrière, Archer évita l'assaut et voici une ouverture qui se présenta.

D'un lancé rapide, le jeune homme à la tenue rougeâtre projeta une de ses lames directement sur Assassin, toujours souriant. Sa longue épée suffit à encaisser le choc. D'un mouvement toujours aussi rapide, le Servant à la tenue pourpre se dirigea à toute allure vers son ennemi. Le concerné plaça sa lame de gauche en opposition et il recula dangereusement devant le mouvement adverse.

« Que se passe-t-il, Archer ?! »

L'intéressé évita d'un mouvement de tête la longue lame ennemie. Archer repoussa ensuite l'arme adverse de son épée droite. Puis, le jeune homme lança sa propre offensive sur Sasaki qui para efficacement l'assaut en plaçant son épée à l'horizontale. Après cet échange, l'assaillant poursuivit ses coups d'épées en accélérant la cadence, de quoi satisfaire le Servant aux cheveux pourpres. Sous les yeux impressionnés de Rin, les épées se croisèrent à un rythme effréné, aucun des deux ne lâchait prise. Par un coup plus puissant, Assassin repoussa en arrière Archer qui se réceptionna sans réel soucis.

La portée de l'arme ennemie constituait une menace plus que certaine, les yeux argentés du jeune homme fixèrent longuement l'épée de son adversaire qu'il plaça nonchalamment sur son épaule.

« Tu es plus passif que je ne l'aurais imaginé, Archer. Souffla doucement Sasaki.

– Humpf, si tu le dis. Répliqua simplement le concerné, le regard attentif.

– En tout cas, je suis surpris par ton escrime. Je ne pensais qu'un Archer pourrait résister à mes offensives aussi longtemps.

– Me complimenter ne te servira à rien, samouraï. »

Un fin sourire se dessina sur Sasaki qui pointa son épée vers son opposant. Et puis il disparut à une vitesse considérable. Archer réussit tout de même à suivre les mouvements de son adversaire de ses yeux, il plaça ensuite sa lame de gauche en opposition. Néanmoins, le choc le força à reculer sur plusieurs mètres. Il utilisa son épée de droite pour prendre à revers le Servant ennemi.

L'arme du jeune homme à la tenue rouge se refléta dans les pupilles d'Assassin et d'un mouvement, mêlant dextérité et rapidité, il repoussa également l'épée d'Archer. Ce qui provoqua une légère surprise de la part du concerné qui tiqua sur le coup, d'un saut rapidement exécuté, l'Esprit Héroïque aux cheveux blancs parvint à éviter un nouveau coup d'épée. Ce dernier ayant frôlé de peu sa joue.

« Impressionnant … Souffla de son côté, Tohsaka. »

Un combat de Servant en jetait réellement. Sasaki décida de ne pas laisser à son adversaire de prendre un répit et lança un nouvel assaut. Sa lame traversa le vent et rencontra les épées adverses. Archer parvint à encaisser le choc et mieux : il brisa la garde ennemie en décroisant ses lames pour ensuite donner un violent coup de pied sur le ventre d'Assassin qui recula sur plusieurs marches.

Moment choisi par le Servant de la Tohsaka pour troquer ses épées contre son arc. Pointant ce dernier vers sa cible, il relâcha plusieurs flèches à la fois dans une impressionnante énergie bleutée. En voyant les projectiles fuser dans sa direction, Sasaki esquissa un léger sourire et prit son épée à deux mains à sa droite, la pointe dirigée vers le sol.

« Tes flèches me confèrent un bel élan de nostalgie … Affirma doucement l'intéressé, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. _**Tsubame Gaeshi. **_»

Les yeux d'Archer s'élargirent vivement : en trois coups, littéralement, ses flèches se firent instantanément découpées en un mouvement ultra-rapide. Même lui n'avait pas réussi à suivre tous les mouvements de son adversaire.

« Ça se complique … Fulmina légèrement Archer, les dents serrés. »

Un genou au sol, l'épée derrière son dos, voici Assassin qui montrait de quoi il était capable. Le Servant aux cheveux blancs fronça les sourcils et aperçut le concerné fuser à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Il projeta une flèche directement sur le sol, générant ainsi une explosion bleutée à bout portante, repoussant les deux belligérants. Assassin regagna de la hauteur sur les marches d'escaliers tandis qu'Archer fit le contraire en tiquant au passage. Le revoilà équipé de ses deux sabres de nouveau.

« Vous voilà dans une impasse. Murmura Sasaki en descendant lentement les marches.

– Tu présumes un peu trop rapidement, à mon goût. Répondit simplement Archer, les deux épées dans ses mains.

– Dans les échanges que nous avions eu … je dois dire que je ne ressens aucune fierté en toi. N'es-tu pas fier d'être un Esprit Héroïque … ? »

Rin posa discrètement un regard vers son Servant qui était de dos. Ce dernier ne parut pas réellement déstabilisé par les propos du samouraï en face de lui, ses paupières se fermèrent avant qu'il ne pointe une de ses lames vers l'intéressé.

« En quoi est-ce important ? Demanda finalement le Servant.

– C'est vrai tu as raison, j'aime juste affronter des personnes puissantes. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

– Humpf, comme si ça m'intéressait. »

Archer plissa légèrement son regard : la situation ne l'enchantait que moyennement. Assassin demeurait un puissant adversaire et le combattre en se retenant paraissait plus que risqué. Et puis derrière, il restait encore Caster. Il tiqua légèrement avant de sauter vers l'arrière, évitant la longue lame ennemie. Le Servant au long manteau rouge se reposa au sol, juste à côté de Rin.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de s'éterniser dans cet endroit. Lâcha Archer, le regard toujours porté vers l'ennemi.

– Tu as raison … qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans cet endroit … ? Fulmina Tohsaka Rin, les sourcils froncés.

– Je n'en sais rien mais en plus, il reste encore Caster à combattre. »

Subitement, l'air devint un poil plus lourd. Rin et Archer élargirent vivement leur regard à l'unisson parce qu'une ombre apparut plus distinctement devant les deux partenaires.

« Eh bien … en voilà, une visite surprenante. »

En parlant du loup. Enveloppée dans son long voile pourpre, Caster apparut au-dessus des marches, non loin du grand portail menant directement à son temple personnel.

« Tu es bien courageuse de te rendre dans cet endroit seule. Ou bien serait-ce de l'inconscience ? S'enquit la jeune femme au regard dissimulé, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

– Épargne-moi ton sarcasme, répondit Tohsaka les yeux plissés.

– Enfin … dans les deux cas, tu n'as aucune chance de gagner, jeune fille. »

Un léger mouvement de sa main précéda l'arrivée d'une fumée pourpre sur le champ de bataille dans une lumière de la même teinte. Rin fronça les sourcils et jeta des furtifs regards autour pour remarquer la présence progressive de golems, ces derniers approchaient lentement des deux partenaires bien embêtés par ce retournement de situation.

« Archer … on a pas le choix, crées nous une ouverture pour qu'on se replie. La présence d'Assassin était pas du tout prévu. Déclara la lycéenne en plissant ses yeux bleutés.

– Compris. À mon signal, tu fonces. Articula le concerné en faisant apparaître son arc en main. »

La jeune femme hocha positivement la tête et le Servant fronça légèrement les sourcils, les golems ennemis s'avancèrent rapidement vers les deux cibles du moment.

« Maintenant ! »

Une salve de flèche écarlate explosèrent tout autour de l'archer, Rin Tohsaka se saisit immédiatement de l'ouverture créée pour se sortir de cette situation périlleuse. En retrait Sasaki ne fit pas plus de mouvement que ça, rengainant son épée dans son dos et jeta un bref regard à Caster dont l'expression demeurait assez neutre.

« Eh bien … c'était une soirée plutôt mouvementée … mais pourquoi être intervenue ?

– J'avais juste l'impression que quelqu'un nous épiait pendant votre combat. »

**Fuyuki – Résidence des Matô.**

Avant que Sakura ne rentre chez elle, dans le sous-sol de la maison, une salle bien secrète s'y trouvait. Immonde serait probablement le terme pouvant décrire cette pièce, de nombreux insectes étranges parsemaient chaque coin de la pièce. Horrible … serait probablement le terme qui décrirait le mieux l'atmosphère dans cette salle. Cependant, un homme s'y trouvait au milieu, un vieil homme. La canne posée au sol, Matô Zôken ricana bruyamment.

« La petite Tohsaka n'a pas réussi à vaincre Assassin alors … dire que je comptais sur elle pour m'en débarrasser. Constata le grand-père de Shinji. »

Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se retourne … où un cercle magique s'y trouvait.

« Ça ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui non plus. »

**Chapitre 6 :**** L'Antre de Caster**


	7. Danger à l'école

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci à tous de suivre l'histoire, on est un peu près à 650 vues et je vous remercie beaucoup pour ça ! Voici le chapitre de la semaine, n'hésitez pas à laisser des review, j'y répondrais avec plaisir ! (le mec qui se sent seul *-*) Bonne lecture !**

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

« Shinji Matô est un Master ? »

Assise dans le dojo dans la résidence des Emiya, Saber cligna légèrement des yeux. Il était le grand-frère de Sakura ? En face, Shirô hocha la tête, confirmant bel et bien ses propos antérieurs, de quoi rendre légèrement perplexe sa Servant. Cette dernière cogitait beaucoup dans sa tête.

« Les secrets des lignés de mages sont souvent transmis aux aînés. Déclara la blonde, les mains sur ses genoux.

– J'espère juste que Sakura n'est pas concernée. Souffla Emiya Shirô, d'un ton inquiet.

– Sakura … est-elle au courant de la magie ? Se risqua Saber, le regard légèrement détournée.

– Non, je ne pense pas. Shinji a déclaré que c'était à lui de prendre toute la responsabilité et je pense qu'il n'aimerait pas que Sakura soit mêlée à tout ça. Sûrement … pour avoir tous les mérites. »

Saber ne rajouta pas grand-chose, quoi qu'elle analysa vivement les paroles de son Master. Shirô connaissait sûrement bien Shinji Matô … mais certainement pas ce côté apparemment. Le concerné paraissait aussi inquiet que déçu. La jeune femme ferma doucement les paupières, elle espérait sincèrement que Sakura ne soit pas un mage ou qu'elle ne soit impliquée dans la Guerre du Saint-Graal.

_Ce qu'elle avait ressenti ce jour-là … non, elle se trompait._

« Saber. J'aurais une requête à te faire. Déclara Shirô en se relevant.

– Oui ?

– Entraîne-moi s'il te plaît. »

Considérant pendant de petites secondes la proposition de son Master, la jeune femme acquiesça rapidement avant de se redresser également. Saber se saisit ensuite d'une épée en bois qu'elle posa sur le sol, les deux mains jointes dessus et son regard émeraude se plongea dans celui d'Emiya.

« C'est d'accord. Je te préviens déjà que ce sera éprouvant. Affirma la blonde en hochant la tête.

– Ouais. J'en suis conscient. Se prépara le mage en prenant également un sabre en bois. »

**Le lendemain … **

_Une brume dense. Toujours plongé dans ce même monde, ce monde rempli d'épées. Emiya Shirô demeurait en retrait, de cette colline où un sabre se détachait complètement des autres. Le mage le trouvait splendide, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, il savait déjà que cette épée n'était pas naturelle. Par rapport à la dernière fois, Shirô pouvait mieux distinguer les formes … et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il ne saisissait pas tout. Ce monde entièrement désert, simplement parsemé d'épées qui ont certainement servi à la guerre. _

_Il y avait toujours cette ombre. De dos à Emiya, elle ressemblait … à Saber ? Apparemment, c'était bien elle, vêtue d'une tenue plus traditionnelle. Typique des paysans à époque plus reculée. Sans que Saber n'entende les paroles de Shirô, elle posa une main dessus, sur l'épée au sommet de la colline. Sans un mot, elle finit par le retirer pour ensuite, diriger la pointe de l'arme en direction des cieux, légèrement éclairé par ce mouvement._

_« Sa- »_

Les yeux d'Emiya Shirô se rouvrirent plus brutalement. Un rêve ? Encore le même ? Shirô secoua négativement la tête. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il voulut se redresser mais'une violente douleur l'interrompit : son épaule gauche, il eut quelques secondes d'hésitation avant de se remémorer les événements de la veille. Si le mage avait bien appris quelque chose hier, c'était certainement le fait que Saber ne se retenait clairement pas pendant les séances d'entraînements.

« Ça va être long, les entraînements … Soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son matelas. »

La porte voisine finit par s'ouvrir, laissant celle qui envahissait ses pensées quelques secondes plus tôt. Apparemment, la jeune femme avait relativement bien dormi, au vu de sa mine, souriante. Pourtant, leur entraînement s'était terminé relativement tard, cela ne dérangeait pas la blonde plus que ça.

« Bonjour, Shirô. Salua Saber, le sourire aux lèvres. »

Il répondit à la salutation également. Puis inexorablement, ses pensées s'orientèrent à son rêve de la veille. La Servant ne comprit pas réellement les doutes du Master au regard légèrement baissé et finalement, il releva la tête.

« Dis-moi Saber … il est possible qu'un Master voit les souvenirs de son Servant ? Demanda finalement Shirô.

– Oui. L'inverse également. Répondit-elle simplement.

– Je vois … alors ce que j'ai vu hier … c'était toi ?

– Si tu ne me donnes les détails qu'avec parcimonie, j'aurais du mal à te formuler une réponse satisfaisante.

– Tu te trouvais … dans un monde d'épées où tu en retirais une sur la colline. Précisa le jeune homme.

– Hum … ? Tu en … es sûr ? Un monde … d'épées ?

– Oui. »

Saber ne répondit pas grand-chose. Une colline constituée d'épées ? La jeune femme pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, étrange. Ce que Shirô avait vu … était-il vraiment les souvenirs de la belle blonde ? Devant son manque de réaction, Emiya cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Redoutant ainsi, la future réponse de sa partenaire qui s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de son interlocuteur.

« Eh bien … j'ai bel et bien retiré une épée de la roche dans mon passé … mais jamais dans un monde rempli d'épées. Souffla Saber, les yeux baissés.

– Dans ce cas … à qui sont ses souvenirs ? »

**Ville de Fuyuki – Maison de Tohsaka.**

Les rayons de soleils traversèrent les rideaux de Rin, qui eut plus en plus de mal à se réveiller avec toutes ses péripéties nocturnes. Surtout que pendant son sommeil… elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un rêve plus qu'étrange mais sans se souvenir du moindre détail. Ses yeux bleutés finirent par s'élargirent doucement …

« Son corps est constitué d'épées … ? Répéta machinalement la mage. »

La seule phrase que Rin se souvenait de ce rêve. C'était quoi ça ? Secouant la tête, la jeune femme décida tout de même de se préparer pour l'école. Après quelques minutes de préparations, sa chevelure ébène nouée en deux couettes, la Tohsaka était enfin prête à y aller. Une fois qu'elle descendit vers le salon, Archer s'y trouvait déjà en ayant déposé une tasse sur la table basse.

« Ton thé est déjà prêt. Articula le concerné, les yeux fermés.

– Waouh, te voir si serviable dès le matin … Ironisa Rin, d'un sourire joueur en tapotant l'épaule de son Servant.

– Moui, si tu veux. Soupira ensuite Archer, presque blasé. Tu devrais surtout te préparer à partir en cours.

– Je sais, je sais. Mais d'abord, il faut faire un petit debriefing par rapport à hier soir. »

S'installant sur le canapé, la brune but une petite gorgée du thé de son Servant, étonnement bon d'ailleurs. Pendant quelques petites secondes, elle dégusta légèrement ce thé. Ceci fait, la jeune femme reporta son attention vers son interlocuteur, les bras croisés en face d'elle.

« On sait maintenant que Caster s'est entourée d'Assassin. Déclara Rin, les deux mains jointes, en-dessous de son menton.

– Et vaincre les deux à la suite me paraît compliqué. Poursuivit Archer, d'un ton sérieux.

– Oui. Il faudrait alors intercepter Caster quand elle sortira de sa cachette.

– Apparemment, elle provoque beaucoup de disparitions. »

La jeune femme ne put qu'acquiescer sur ce détail. Caster était responsable de beaucoup de disparitions depuis peu. Même s'ils n'avaient trouvé des traces que sur le bâtiment abandonné avec les fuites de gaz, elle devait bien recommencer à un moment ou un autre. Cependant, un autre détail comptait également …

« Il faut aussi savoir qui est son Master. Songea la brune.

– On sait déjà que ce n'est pas l'élève qu'on a rencontré sur le chemin.

– Mais on sait que c'est sûrement un habitant du temple Ryûdoji. Qui habite là-bas ?

– Il faudra chercher, je suppose. »

Pas le choix. Mais comment chercher ? Sur les bases de données de la mairie de Fuyuki ? Comment s'y introduire ? Mmh. Rin mit ses pensées de côté avant de se préparer à partir en cours. La jeune femme soupira bruyamment et ferma la porte de sa maison en se dirigeant ainsi vers son établissement. Étant un petit peu en avance, Tohsaka s'autorisa une petite excursion vers la maison des Matô, mais en restant suffisamment loin aussi. Puis, la belle brune fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une ombre marchait silencieusement et elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

Se cachant littéralement, dans une ruelle à côté, Rin observa cet homme aux cheveux blonds marcher dans la rue. Les mains dans les poches, l'inconnu marcha lentement et sans prêter attention à quoi que ce soit.

« Rin. Cet homme …

– Oui. Il n'est pas normal. S'enquit Tohsaka en voyant le concerné s'éloigner de plus en plus loin. Il revenait … de la maison des Matô … ? »

Rin fronça les sourcils et ressortit de sa cachette. La jeune femme à la tenue rouge ne comprit pas réellement qu'est-ce que cet homme était … mais en tout cas, valait mieux ne pas trop l'approcher. Elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois que leur route se croisait, tous les deux. Mais bon, elle mit de côté ses pensées. Lorsque la brune atteint son école, subitement ses yeux s'élargirent vivement.

« Tohsaka ? »

L'humeur massacrante de la concernée, couplée à un manque de prudence flagrant du nouvel arrivant, pourrait inciter Rin à engager le combat, ici et maintenant. L'intéressée se retourna machinalement vers Shirô Emiya qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux au vu du regard lancé par « _l'élève modèle _».

« T'en tires une tête. Remarqua le jeune homme, les sourcils arqués et le sac derrière son dos.

– Mais je vais te … »

Inspirant longuement, Rin prit le bras de Shirô pour l'entraîner ailleurs sans que ce dernier ne comprenne quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, les protestations du mage ne suffirent pas à convaincre la lycéenne de le lâcher, une fois sur le toit de l'école, la Tohsaka lâcha prise et croisa les bras au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle dévisagea littéralement Emiya qui se sentait presque agressé, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, non … ?

« Euh … Tohsaka ? Ça … ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet pour les prochains événements.

– Venir à l'école sans Servant … à quoi tu penses, imbécile ?! Railla la jeune femme, les poings sur les hanches.

– Hein ?! Mais l'école est un endroit public ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'attaquer devant tout le monde ! Se justifia par la suite, Shirô.

– Et tu vois beaucoup de monde sur ce toit ? »

Jetant de brefs regards de droite à gauche, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges remarqua bel et bien le fait que personne ne se trouvait là. Il se racla discrètement la gorge devant le regard menaçant de Tohsaka en face de lui, Emiya devait bien avouer qu'elle avait raison sur ce coup-là.

« Alors si tu veux survivre à la Guerre du Saint-Graal, il faudrait que tu apprennes à te servir de ta tête, pour une fois. Reprocha Rin.

– Mais …

– N'importe quel Master pourra te tuer si tu es aussi imprudent. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais tu es impliqué dans une guerre ! »

_Oui, il le savait très bien. _

Dans un premier temps, surpris par les paroles de la lycéenne, Shirô Emiya ne répondit rien, comme remis en doute. Son regard doré se reporta ensuite sur la belle Tohsaka qui patientait une réponse, et elle avait intérêt à être bonne.

« Mais tu le feras, toi ? Lâcha-t-il. »

La question rendit Rin légèrement perplexe, celle-ci arquant un sourcil.

« Moi je ne pense pas. Déclara sereinement Shirô d'un ton sérieux. Après tout, tu es quelqu'un de bien, Tohsaka. Moi, je ne compte pas de faire du mal aux gens biens comme toi. »

La bouche entrouverte, le rouge aux joues, Rin perdit littéralement tous ses moyens devant les paroles lancées de son interlocuteur. Croisant vivement les bras et détournant son regard de celui du concerné, la jeune femme peina à trouver les mots adéquats pour répondre.

« Q-Q-Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?! Bafouilla la brune, le ton un peu cassé.

– Tohsaka. »

Le ton changeant de Shirô interrompit légèrement la concernée. Cette dernière remarqua immédiatement le regard froncé de son interlocuteur. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à celui-là ? Le jeune homme posa ensuite sa main gauche sur le sol, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Ses paupières se fermèrent ensuite.

« _**Trace on. **_»

Des lumières émeraudes se répandirent sur le toit et finalement, sur le mur, une marque écarlate s'y trouvait. Une barrière ? Shirô s'en rapprocha légèrement d'un regard plutôt méfiant. Rin, elle, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Pendant un bref instant, la jeune femme eut l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce type de magie, mais bon. Elle accompagna Emiya juste à côté de cette fameuse marque pour qu'elle plaça sa main droite en face. Après quelques instants, le cercle disparut.

« Une barrière ? S'étonna Shirô, le ton allant de pair à sa mine.

– Apparemment. Et je l'ai neutralisé hier soir en plus. Quelqu'un l'a remis, et de manière assez rapide. Je me demande qui a bien pu faire ça … ? »

La réponse paraissait évidente aux yeux du mage. Il se retourna et plaça ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, surprise par les agissements de son interlocuteur.

« Tohsaka. Il faut qu'on agisse. Lança Emiya Shirô, plus sérieux que jamais.

– Tu sais qui c'est ? Devina la brune, les yeux plissés.

– Ouais, c'est certainement Shinji qui est derrière tout ça.

– Shinji ?

– C'est ça, il faut qu'on l'arrête, tous les deux. Juste tous les deux.

– Hein ? Tu ne veux pas appeler Saber ou Archer avec nous ?! »

En voilà une réponse à laquelle Rin ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Au vu de l'expression lancée par le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge, la mage devait bien comprendre qu'il avait un plan en tête. Ce dernier détourna légèrement le regard pour avoir une vue sur la cour et de nombreux lycéens défilaient.

« Non. Si c'est le cas, il répliquera avec son propre Servant en activant cette fois-ci la barrière, mettant en danger tous les élèves. Déclara Shirô.

– Je … je suppose que tu as raison. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ? Discuter avec quelqu'un comme lui ? Je doute qu'il nous écoutera.

– Moi aussi. Pourtant … on a pas beaucoup plus de solution. »

Rin Tohsaka hocha simplement la tête, signe que c'était probablement la seule solution. Puis, elle remarqua une chose plutôt. Les deux allaient faire équipe, presque instinctivement sans se méfier de quoi que ce soit. La jeune femme ferma doucement ses paupières.

« Emiya-kun, après ça, on doit parler. Toi et moi. Fit-elle, le ton sérieux.

– De quoi tu veux parler ? S'interrogea vivement Shirô Emiya.

– Je t'ai dit, après cette affaire.

– … Ça marche. »

La noble demanda par la suite à Archer de surveiller les alentours de l'école, histoire que personne n'échappe à leur surveillance. Malgré une légère réticence du Servant, ce dernier se résigna finalement et discrètement, il quitta les lieux sous sa forme spirituelle, sans que personne ne puisse le remarquer. Parce que si Archer restait avec eux, Shinji le sentirait immédiatement et appellerait son propre Servant pour combattre. Au vu du caractère habituel du concerné, valait mieux partir à deux.

« Allons-y. Finit par lâcher, Shirô. »

En empruntant les couloirs, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs adressa un petit regard à son partenaire qui finit par remarquer son attention.

« Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée. Lâcha Rin, les deux mains dans le dos.

– Pour ? Demanda Shirô, sans réellement comprendre où la lycéenne voulait en venir.

– Tu as su analyser la situation sans te précipiter, bien mieux que moi. Je ne m'y attendais pas, honnêtement.

– Bah … merci, je suppose. Mais d'abord … allons voir si cette décision est la bonne ou non. »

**Bien plus loin, en dehors même de la ville de Fuyuki.**

Les rayons du soleils ne passèrent que moyennement dans cet endroit, une grande forêt sombre se dégagea. Marchant au milieu, une petite ombre chantonnait joyeusement dans une ambiance, pourtant, complètement sinistre. Ilyasviel von Einzbern sautilla légèrement, cherchant probablement de quoi s'amuser dans ce monde mort.

Finalement, elle atteint un grand château, au milieu de cette forêt. La fillette esquissa un petit sourire avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de sa propre demeure : le château des Einzbern.

« Madame ! Vous vous aventurez beaucoup trop dehors ! C'est quand même dangereux ! Réprimanda la voix d'une servante, habillée comme telle, ne voyant que ses yeux écarlates.

– Sella, il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Sourit doucement la concernée, les deux mains dans son dos.

– Mais …

– Je voulais juste voir Onii-chan un petit peu, pour comprendre pourquoi il le préférait à moi. »

Ceci déclaré, Ilyasviel entra dans son grand château, moins de bonne humeur après cette phrase. Un poil plus sombre, ce qui contrastait totalement avec son humeur habituelle, la petite fille jeta un bref regard à la fenêtre avant que ses yeux ne se ferment.

« Sella, prépare la voiture. Demanda-t-elle, d'un ton sérieux.

– Vous comptez vous rendre en ville … ? Devina presque la concernée. »

La maîtresse des lieux laissa un petit silence s'installer. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Sella avec un léger sourire, presque de défi.

« Il est temps que les Einzbern s'impliquent un peu plus dans cette Guerre, tu ne penses pas ? »

**Chapitre 7 :**** Danger ****à l'école**


	8. Danger à l'école - Partie 2

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

« Haha … »

Assis sur une des tables de sa classe, Shinji Matô ricanait depuis de longues secondes. Sa barrière venait une nouvelle fois d'être neutralisée par Tohsaka. Fallait dire qu'elle faisait partie des plus puissantes mages du coin. Mais pour lui, la victoire lui était promise s'il réussissait son plan. Les autres élèves l'entourant ne prêtaient pas une très grande attention sur lui, au vu de son tempérament depuis quelques jours. Valait mieux ne pas trop l'approcher.

« Cet imbécile reste caché au milieu des élèves … »

Fulminant, Rin Tohsaka se retenait d'y aller pour étriper ce lâche qui restait bien au milieu, sans possibilité de l'atteindre. À ses côtés, Emiya Shirô posa discrètement un regard à sa camarade du jour, sur le point d'exploser. Un peu moins impulsif que la belle lycéenne, il déposa sa main gauche sur l'épaule de Tohsaka, ce qui attira immédiatement son attention.

« Je m'en occupe. Souffla-t-il, sous les yeux interloqués de son interlocutrice.

– Qu'est-ce que tu … Murmura la concernée, sans terminer sa phrase. »

Le jeune homme entra dans la salle de classe, cette dernière patientait que son professeur arrivait, ayant un peu de retard. Shirô Emiya avança, d'un pas décidé vers Shinji qui remarqua instantanément l'arrivée du Master. Il effectua un léger sourire, amusé par une telle vision.

« Quoi, Emiya ? Provoqua-t-il, d'un large sourire. Tu sais bien que je n'ai rien fait et que devant tout le monde, tu ne pourras rien faire, non ?

– Shinji. Articula doucement l'intéressé, d'un air neutre. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec une barrière ?

– Rien. Je prends juste des précautions au cas où il se passerait des choses, pourquoi ? Tu n'en prends pas, toi ? Sûrement à cause de ça, que tu risques d'y passer en premier. »

Shirô ne répondit rien, il avait bien fait attention à ne pas parler trop fort pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres élèves. Debout en face de son interlocuteur, le mage plissa légèrement son regard : au vu de l'air quasiment sadique de Shinji, il doutait sincèrement que cette barrière était simplement une « _précaution _» comme il l'indiquait. Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement.

« Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi alors. N'oublie pas que Sakura se trouve aussi dans le lycée. Avertit d'un ton sérieux, le fils de Kiritsugu.

– Quoi ? Tu ne fais que ça, de parler de Sakura ? Si tu l'aimes tant que ça, t'as qu'à la garder avec toi, je m'en tape. C'est pas comme si une ratée comme elle m'intéressait.

– Je te préviens juste que si tu lui fais quelque chose de mal, je ne t'assurerais pas que tu t'en sortes sans rien. »

Oh ? Une menace ? Au vu du regard lancé, ampli de sérieux, de Shirô, il ne plaisantait sûrement pas. Tant mieux, un peu de challenge ne faisait vraiment pas de mal. À cette vue, Shinji éclata de rire avant de se redresser à son tour, en face de son interlocuteur. En-dehors de la classe mais en jetant discrètement un regard, Rin arqua un sourcil : il fallait dire que le dernier rire de cet idiot avait attiré l'attention des autres élèves. Et vu l'air presque menaçant des deux hommes, ils jureraient qu'ils en viendraient aux mains.

« Ça suffit. »

Une voix mécanique. Rin sursauta presque en constatant qu'une personne se situait à ses côtés, le professeur Kuzuki. Ce dernier, vêtu d'un costard et des lunettes se trouvant sur son nez faisant de lui, un professeur particulièrement calme aux yeux des élèves. Shirô se retourna net en ayant entendu ses paroles avant de s'exécuter rapidement. Shinji, lui, continuait d'aborder un air faussement arrogant. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs devait aussi se rendre à son cours vu qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de cette classe et elle doutait que le professeur Kuzuki la laisserait assister au cours.

D'un regard entendu avec Shirô, Rin lui intima de se retrouver un peu plus tard. Durant toute la séance, le concerné surveilla les agissements de Shinji. Ce dernier ignora les regards lancés du Emiya et gribouilla certaines choses sur son cahier, peut-être disait-il vrai, qu'il n'allait rien faire ? Mais il n'y croyait que moyennement.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Matô avant que subitement, il ne se lève en plein cours, attirant l'attention du professeur qui lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Shinji demanda simplement la permission de se rendre à l'infirmerie, prétextant qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. Autorisation qu'il gagna fort rapidement. Shirô fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Sortant de la salle de classe, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus traversa les couloirs avant de …

« Emiya-kun a été un peu trop indulgent avec un déchet comme toi. »

Les bras croisés, Rin Tohsaka se trouvait bien devant Shinji qui ne s'attendait pas réellement à la croiser maintenant. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, « _un déchet_ » hein ? Il s'approcha rapidement de la concernée, celle-ci ne parut pas plus déstabilisée que ça, quand bien même cet imbécile se rapprochait.

« Alors Tohsaka, tu t'allies avec Emiya pour essayer de me battre ? Lâcha-t-il.

– Tu penses peut-être que j'avais besoin de ça pour te neutraliser ? Souffla la jeune femme en décroisant les bras. Sache juste qu'au moindre faux pas, je te fais immédiatement sortir de cette Guerre du Saint-Graal, compris ?

– Haha, vous me faîtes rire, tous les deux. Vous pensez me vaincre ? Moi l'héritier des secrets de la prestigieuse lignée des Matô ? »

Rin ne répondit rien aux délibérations de son éventuel ennemi, le laissant probablement délirer seul dans son coin. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas l'intention de comprendre quoi que ce soit chez ce type, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs fronça néanmoins les sourcils lorsque Shinji se trouva juste à côté d'elle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Ne pense pas que … j'ignore ce qui vous lie, toutes les deux. Murmura faiblement ce dernier. »

Une surprise passagère avant que Shinji ne continue sa route. Rin se retourna net et empoigna le col du concerné sans que ce dernier ne soit réellement perturbé, abordant toujours ce même air insupportable.

« Je vais te … Débuta la Tohsaka, fusillant du regard l'aîné des Matô.

– J'aime bien vos expressions à tous les deux. Sourit l'intéressé. Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ? 10 ans ? Tu sais bien jouer la comédie, Tohsaka.

– Espèce de … ! »

Les deux se regardèrent en chien de faïence, étant dans la même situation que lui et Emiya, quelques minutes plus tôt. À la différence, qu'ici, personne n'allait se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Vu que la jeune femme en face, paraissait plus que tendue, il n'était pas difficile de l'entraîner dans un piège …

« En tout cas, tant que j'ai rien fait, tu ne peux rien me faire. Déclara sereinement Shinji en écartant largement les bras. »

L'intéressée tiqua doucement avant de pousser un peu plus loin son interlocuteur qui se réceptionna, quoi qu'il était presque tombé. La belle Tohsaka tourna les talons avant de s'arrêter une dernière fois, elle posa son regard bleuté vers le jeune homme à la chevelure bleutée.

« Si tu lui fais quelque chose de mal … tu le regretteras amèrement. »

Comme réponse, il se contenta de hausser négligemment les épaules. Comme s'il s'en foutait purement et simplement. Shinji partagea le même geste que Rin en quittant les lieux avant de sortir une petite gemme de sa poche, éclairée d'une faible lumière.

**Plusieurs minutes plus tard.**

Sortant de la salle de classe, Emiya Shirô avait prévu de rejoindre Tohsaka sur le toit de l'école. Mais avant, quelque chose le turlupinait. Se dirigeant vers des vagues connaissances de sa classe, le jeune homme fit un signe de la main, les concernés – un groupe de trois lycéens – lui rendirent gentiment.

« Au fait, vous savez où est Issei ? Demanda Shirô. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin et c'est quand même bizarre.

– Oui c'est vrai, en tant que Président du Conseil des Élèves, il devrait toujours être en avance … Répondit un de ses amis. Peut-être qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

– Je ne sais pas …

– C'est vrai que dans le temple Ryûdoji, il y a de moins en moins d'habitants, maintenant que j'y pense … Songea un autre ami, une main en-dessous du menton.

– Ah bon ? S'étonna Shirô, presque inquiet des futures paroles de son interlocuteur.

– Oui, à ma connaissance, il n'y a qu'Issei et le professeur Kuzuki qui vivent là-bas. »

Le professeur Kuzuki vivait là-bas ? En voilà une surprise. Apparemment, il ne vivait que depuis récemment dans le temple, après même Issei. Emiya hocha mollement la tête avant de poser son regard sur l'horloge, c'était bien l'heure de rejoindre Tohsaka. D'un mouvement de la main, il remercia ses amis avant de quitter les lieux, sous peine de se faire critiquer par Rin, par son retard.

**Sur le toit … **

« Pour le moment, Shinji prétexte de rien faire. Souffla Shirô, assis sur le toit de l'école.

– Ce minable peut changer d'avis d'une minute à une autre. Ne nous laissons pas berner aussi facilement, Emiya-kun. Répondit sa coéquipière du jour, debout à côté du concerné. »

Ce dernier jeta un bref regard à la brune, songeuse et qui n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à en parler, visiblement. La jeune femme se décolla du mur auquel elle s'appuyait depuis plusieurs minutes et se mit devant le mage, celui-ci levant vivement son regard vers l'intéressée.

« On devrait l'assommer tant qu'il est encore temps. Suggéra finalement Rin.

– Euh … je pense que tu n'as pas les idées très claires, Tohsaka. Rétorqua Shirô, légèrement dubitatif suite à l'idée proposée par la lycéenne.

– Tu … as sûrement raison. Se résigna-t-elle en s'asseyant aux côtés de son interlocuteur. »

Emiya Shirô lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, elle paraissait vraiment préoccupée depuis ces quelques minutes. Pourtant, elle avait voulu en finir immédiatement avec Shinji sans se prendre la tête, qu'est-ce qui avait changé durant ce laps de temps ? Finalement, le mage aux cheveux rouges reprit la parole :

« Caster nous a attaqué l'autre jour. Déclara subitement Shirô Emiya, de quoi sortir Rin de sa torpeur passagère.

– Oui, je l'avais senti. Lâcha la concernée , les bras placés sur ses genoux. Plutôt, Archer vous a senti.

– Ah bon ?

– C'est pour ça qu'on s'est lancé à sa poursuite, hier soir. »

Shirô arqua un sourcil : Tohsaka s'était battue hier ? Honnêtement, il ne pensait pas que la brune allait lui en dire davantage. Bien qu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance de donner sa confiance un peu trop rapidement, que ce soit réciproque, le surprenait un petit peu à vrai dire.

« Tohsaka ? Tu es sûre que c'est bon de me dire ça ? Osa demander le lycéen.

– Hum, disons que beaucoup de problèmes s'accumulent ces derniers temps. Répondit vaguement la jeune femme. Et qu'une alliance ne serait pas de trop.

– Tu veux qu'on s'allie ? »

L'intéressée tourna vivement son regard bleuté vers Shirô et hocha lentement de la tête. En un sens, s'allier avec Tohsaka serait un grand atout : elle était une mage d'un niveau tout autre par rapport au sien. Le jeune homme aux yeux dorés acquiesça également, il finit par se relever parce que les cours ne tarderaient pas à reprendre.

« C'est bientôt l'heure. Déclara-t-il, lentement.

– Oui. Répondit vaguement son interlocutrice.

– Tohsaka ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

L'intéressée secoua négativement la tête avant d'esquisser un petit sourire à l'encontre de son coéquipier qui arqua un sourcil.

« Dis … tu veux bien rester avec moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

– Hum ?

– Sécher un cours ne te fera rien et puis, il faudrait parler tactique. »

Shirô ne vit aucun inconvénient particulier et s'adossa au mur à proximité tout en écoutant les paroles de la brune.

« Caster s'est entourée d'Assassin pour la défendre. Murmura la Tohsaka, la mine songeuse.

– Elle est bien la responsable des disparitions, non ? Confirma Shirô, les bras croisés.

– Très probablement. Mais on sait aussi que Shinji est un Master, qui plus est, il se trouve à l'école.

– On devrait peut-être s'occuper de Caster en premier, non ? Suggéra le mage en faisant un mouvement de sa main droite.

– Je pensais aussi. On ne peut pas la laisser s'en prendre à d'autres innocents, comme ça.

– Pour Shinji, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

– Pas le choix, tant que ce naze n'aura rien fait, nous ne concentrerons que sur Caster. »

Un hochement de tête de la part du jeune homme suffit à montrer son accord avec l'héritière des Tohsaka. Caster demeurait la priorité pour le moment, Shinji finirait bien par agir mais son cas paraissait plus facile à endiguer. Même si ça ne rassurait pas des masses Shirô, de le laisser tout seul. Cependant, le Matô n'avait réellement rien fait pour qu'on s'attaque à lui directement et Caster pourrait bien en profiter pour les attaquer dans le dos.

« Dans ce cas je … »

Subitement, les deux lycéens élargirent leurs regards : l'atmosphère elle-même changea du tout au tout, virant au rouge. Une barrière ?! Rin et Shirô se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement en constatant qu'un gigantesque œil se trouvait dans les cieux. Aucun doute possible : Shinji Matô avait contredit toutes leurs dernières pensées. Tiquant, Tohsaka s'élança en première, elle emprunta à vive allure les escaliers. Shirô suivit sa partenaire en ayant la même réaction.

« Merde ! On était bien trop naïf de croire qu'il ne ferait rien ! Fulmina violemment Rin en accourant dans les couloirs.

– Il faut l'arrêter, pas le choix ! S'écria Shirô , sur la même longueur d'onde. »

Alors qu'en dehors de l'école, assise dans le dojo pendant tout ce temps, Saber ouvrit rapidement ses paupières émeraude. Elle avait ressenti quelque chose dans l'école de Shirô, la jeune femme se leva immédiatement et prit son manteau et ses bottines pour quitter directement la maison des Emiya. Peut-être que son Master avait besoin d'elle et qu'il n'avait pas la possibilité de l'appeler dans de bonnes conditions.

Du côté de Shirô, sur tout le sillage, ils voyaient des étudiants s'écrouler, en manque d'énergie. C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait : cette foutue barrière absorbait sûrement l'énergie vitale de toutes les personnes dans cet endroit. Si Emiya-kun et elle, s'en sortaient relativement bien, cela concernait directement leur faculté de mage : l'énergie coulant à travers eux leur permettait de ne pas être trop affecté par la barrière.

« Emiya-kun, occupe-toi des blessés ! Ordonna presque Rin, en s'adressant au jeune homme qui portait des étudiants.

– Quoi ?! Tu ne vas pas aller toute seule ?! S'emballa Shirô, à la seconde suivante.

– On a pas le choix ! Essaie de tous les rassembler, je m'occupe de ce déchet ! »

Avant même que le jeune homme ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, la belle brune avait déjà quitté le couloir pour se diriger à l'origine même de cette barrière. Emiya Shirô secoua négativement la tête avant d'appliquer le plan, heureusement qu'à cette heure-ci, tous les élèves se trouvaient en classe, il ne serait pas difficile de les rassembler !

« Sakura ? Ça va ?! »

La concernée ouvrit difficilement les paupières et hocha mollement la tête. Sakura eut réellement du mal à formuler le moindre son afin de communiquer. D'un signe, Emiya lui fit rapidement comprendre de ne pas forcer inutilement. Le jeune homme tiqua légèrement avant de prendre l'intéressée dans ses bras pour la sortir de la pièce. Shirô déposa délicatement son amie au sol, recouvert d'un drap aux côtés d'autres lycéens. Il ne pourrait rien faire, dans son état actuel. Le mage serra nerveusement les poings et se redressa pour y aller également.

Pendant ce temps, Rin se précipita rapidement afin d'atteindre ce qui devait ressembler à un grand amphithéâtre, servant de salle pour les remises de diplômes dans le lycée. La porte, dans un premier temps bloquée, finit par se faire fracasser par la Tohsaka qui vit dans son collimateur, sa cible du jour : Shinji Matô. Ce dernier se trouvait assis, sur une table en train de ricaner comme un imbécile.

« Tohsaka, tiens ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Ironisa le mage en faisant un mouvement de main. Tu viendrais seule contre moi ?! Tu n'es pas plus futée que l'autre ! »

Un projectile rouge et noir manqua de peu la tête de Shinji qui reprit immédiatement un air sérieux. La main gauche, pointée dans la direction, avait servi pour projeter un Gadr. Son sort principal pour le combat. Et ce qui était sûr, concernait le regard sombre de la jeune femme, bien de mauvaise humeur.

« Je ne suis pas venue ici pour t'entendre plus longtemps, Shinji. Déclara-t-elle, la tête légèrement inclinée. Je te l'avais dit, non ? Au moindre débordement, je te ferais sortir de la Guerre ? Le moment est arrivé, déchet. Je vais t'éjecter de cette Guerre, une bonne fois pour toute !

– Hahaha ! J'aime bien ta détermination, Tohsaka ! Ricana Shinji en se levant de son perchoir avant de sortir un grimoire dans sa main gauche.

– Tu veux te confronter à moi ? Très bien, j'en finirais en quelques minutes seulement.

– Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu connais pas les règles du Saint-Graal quand même ? Ce sont les _Servants_ qui s'en occupent des combats. »

Dans un éclat pourpre, une forme se dessina progressivement. Une femme de grande taille, aux formes idéales et à la tenue majoritairement sombre, ses yeux demeuraient masqués par une large visière. Sa longue chevelure violette descendait jusqu'à ses pieds mais le détail le plus important … restait ses longues chaînes présentes dans ses mains.

« Voici mon Servant, Rider. Déclara Shinji, fier de lui. J'espère que vous passeriez un bon moment, toutes les deux. »

Ni une, ni deux, Rider se jeta directement sur Tohsaka qui ne se dégonfla pas pour autant et mitrailla littéralement de ses Gadrs vers la Servant. Celle-ci évita avec dextérité les multiples assauts en slalomant entre eux, une fois arrivé à proximité avec une vitesse bien trop élevée, Rider assena un coup de pied.

« Tohsaka ! »

Son offensive fut interrompue par le fait, qu'une chaise venait littéralement d'être lancée dans sa direction. Sans peine, la jeune femme aux cheveux violets évita le projectile d'un saut vers l'arrière pour se retrouver aux côtés de son Master. Ce dernier parut encore plus satisfait de la situation. Emiya Shirô se plaça directement à proximité de Rin, cette dernière aurait bien voulu lui demander ce qu'il faisait, mais pas le temps pour ça.

« Merci. Fit-elle furtivement en reportant son attention vers une Rider qui s'approchait toujours plus d'eux.

– Je vais appeler Saber. Assura Shirô, les sourcils froncés tout en faisant quelques pas.

– Tu en es sûr ? Reconfirma Rin en lui lançant un rapide regard.

– Réserve tes Sceaux de Commandements, gamin ! »

Une voix venait de résonner au-dessus. Surprenant les différents protagonistes au passage. Shinji releva son regard lorsqu'il vit une fissure, puis deux. Le plafond finit par voler en éclats, tous les débris chutèrent au sol, laissant une ombre se poser entre les Masters et Rider, celle-ci ne réagissant pas plus que cela. En revanche, Rin Tohsaka afficha une mine plus satisfaite, plus confiante en constatant qu'il était enfin arrivé.

« T'en as mis du temps, Archer ! Réprimanda faussement la jeune femme.

– Humpf, cette barrière était plus solide que je ne le pensais. Heureusement que j'étais à proximité, hein. »

Archer se trouvait de dos à sa maîtresse tandis qu'il souleva sa main droite en direction de sa future opposante, impassible devant le « _retournement de situation _», et en une éclatante lumière bleutée, une épée apparut rapidement. L'Esprit Héroïque fut également entourée d'une énergie similaire, faisant voler son long manteau rouge et sa chevelure immaculée.

« Rin t'a bien prévenu qu'elle te ferait sortir de cette Guerre, Matô Shinji. »

Le concerné tiqua légèrement avant d'ordonner à Rider de s'occuper de ce type.

« Alors je vais en faire de même avec ta Servant. »

**Chapitre 8 : Danger à l'école – Partie 2**


	9. Danger à l'école - Partie 3

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

_Bien observer l'ennemie._

_Voilà une chose qu'il faisait par réflexe à chacun de ses combats._

Archer fixa longuement sa future opposante. Visiblement, ces chaînes étaient ses seules armes à disposition alors que lui … il possédait un arsenal d'arme plutôt diversifié. Voilà déjà un bon avantage pour débuter. Resserrant son emprise sur son épée, solidement tenue dans sa main droite, il ne devait pas se louper.

Rin et Emiya Shirô n'allaient sûrement pas interférer dans ce combat, si ce n'est pour éliminer ce Matô Shinji, c'était même, la meilleure solution vu que cette barrière drainait une bonne partie de l'énergie des innocents ici. Pour cette femme et au vu de son aura pourpre, la sous-estimer équivaudrait à une défaite certaine.

« Tu ne viens pas ? Demanda subitement Rider, immobile jusqu'à maintenant.

– Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas le premier mouvement ? Rétorqua en retour, le concerné.

– Parce que la situation est à mon avantage. Si tu ne fais rien, tant mieux. Mais dans quelques minutes … il est fort probable que je vous éliminerais, vous tous.

– Nous éliminer, dis-tu ? Ne me fais pas rire, Rider. Tu as besoin de ses gamins pour combler le manque de mana que ton Master ne te donne pas. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas ce problème ! »

D'un bond rapidement exécuté, Archer se retrouva juste devant son interlocutrice, impassible. Sa lame s'abattit violemment mais son ennemie se volatilisa à vive allure de son champ de vision, ayant sautée vers le haut, Rider redescendit en piquée brutalement. Un coup de pied puissant fracassa complètement le sol mais son ennemi sut éviter l'assaut d'un mouvement vers l'arrière.

Une nouvelle lame apparut dans sa main gauche et le jeune homme croisa ses lames pour parer les chaînes ennemies, le choc fit valser les pierres autour des belligérants. Aucun des deux ne prenait le pas, pour le moment.

« Tu vois que je n'ai pas besoin d'âmes pour te mettre en difficulté … Souffla la jeune femme, son regard proche de son adversaire.

– Tss, t'es vraiment une plaie. »

En mettant davantage de pression, Archer repoussa la Servant un peu plus loin et enchaîna de violents coups d'épées. Rider dut reculer face aux multiples assauts de son opposant mais elle arriva tout de même à suivre convenablement les mouvements adverses. Ses épées tranchèrent des tables, chaises, le sol mais jamais son adversaire. L'Esprit Héroïque au long manteau rouge poursuivit ses offensives qui déstabilisèrent sa cible, perdant de plus en plus du terrain.

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux violets se sentit ensuite adossée au mur, sans possibilité de reculer davantage. Archer n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de frapper de ses lames, visant la tête de son adversaire. D'un mouvement mêlant à la fois dextérité et souplesse, la jeune femme bascula littéralement le haut de son corps vers l'arrière tandis que ses jambes restèrent dans la même position. Rider utilisa la force des bras, qui touchèrent le sol, pour frapper par la suite de son pied gauche, le torse de son ennemi, surpris par l'agilité de son adversaire.

Ceci fait, elle utilisa ses chaînes pour saisir le poignet droit du Servant pour le propulser rapidement vers les nombreuses tables, formant l'amphithéâtre. Naviguant dans des eaux troubles, Archer secoua négativement sa tête avant de réaliser un rapide saut vers le haut, évitant une table, projetée par son opposante. Le jeune homme au long manteau rouge troqua ainsi ses lames pour qu'un arc ne les remplace vivement dans un éclat de lumière bleu.

« Prends ça ! »

Une salve bleutée explosa rapidement vers sa cible, l'obligeant à slalomer entre les différents projectiles. Chacun de ces derniers provoqua de petites explosions, créant toujours plus d'ondes de chocs ainsi que de la fumée. Ce qui masquait parfaitement les mouvements d'Archer, le concerné fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_Elle était là … !_

Traversant la couche de fumée, l'Esprit Héroïque se retrouva face à son ennemie, surprise par ses agissements, la jeune femme eut du mal à réagir. Ayant retrouvé ses lames préférées, Archer abattit celle de gauche tout droit sur la Servant adverse. Une coulée de sang en jaillit, faisant râler de douleur Rider. Un second coup partit mais cette fois-ci, la cible parvint à placer ses chaînes en opposition : la défense eut au moins, pour effet, de se protéger d'une nouvelle blessure mais le choc la propulsa rapidement sur le côté.

« Alors c'est ça … un combat entre Servants … Hoqueta la voix d'Emiya Shirô, plus en retrait et surprit par les événements.

– Comme tu peux le voir … Murmura Rin Tohsaka, plus habituée à ce spectacle que son camarade de classe. »

Les yeux dorés du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se portèrent attentivement sur les lames qu'Archer utilisait afin de combattre. Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, il les trouvait vraiment belles. Chassant ses pensées inutiles, Shirô reporta son attention sur Shinji qui était … plus là ? Hein ? Ayant été trop pris par la bataille, les deux lycéens n'avaient pas remarqué que le responsable de la barrière avait déjà plié bagage.

« Hé, Tohsaka ! Fit donc le mage en posant sa main sur l'épaule gauche de l'intéressée. Shinji a disparu !

– Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu … oh non, c'est pas vrai ! S'exaspéra Rin, les dents serrés et à la recherche du susnommé. Archer ! »

Ce dernier venait de reculer suite à un puissant coup de pied de Rider, étant de dos à sa maîtresse, Archer écouta tout de même les paroles de la concernée.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, sans se retourner.

– Tu n'as pas intérêt à perdre le combat. Prévint la jeune femme en pointant du doigt son adversaire, immobile.

– Je le sais déjà. En retour, fais en sorte de ne pas mourir. »

Rin hocha positivement la tête avant de sortir rapidement, en compagnie d'Emiya Shirô. Ce dernier déposa vivement son regard vers le Servant au long manteau rouge qui l'observa du coin d'œil avant de suivre la lycéenne. Rider fit quelques pas en direction d'Archer, les chaînes bien dans ses mains.

« Tu n'essayes pas de les arrêter ? Ton Master risque d'y passer. Articula le jeune homme à la peau mate en plaçant ses lames vers l'intéressée.

– L'objectif est quasiment atteint, de toute façon. Rétorqua simplement Rider, d'un ton lent.

– Quoi ? Tu veux me dire que tu as déjà tout emmagasiné ? Ça m'étonnerait.

– Je n'ai jamais insinuer que l'objectif était de me nourrir en mana. »

Les sourcils du Servant se plissèrent un instant. Que racontait-elle … ? Leur objectif n'était … pas d'absorber l'énergie des élèves pour alimenter Rider ? Alors là, Archer ne comprit pas tous les éléments. À quoi servait tout ce cinéma alors ? L'Esprit Héroïque dut interrompre ses pensées pour croiser ses épées afin de parer les chaînes de son adversaire. Le choc provoqua une petite secousse dans l'air, les dents serrés, l'archer repoussa plus loin son opposante.

_Qu'est-ce que Shinji et Rider cherchaient __exactement__ ?_

Emiya Shiro et Rin Tohsaka accourraient pour poursuivre Shinji, introuvable. Les deux mages devaient se dépêcher avant que la barrière ne pompe toute l'énergie des innocents présents. Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent naturellement d'autres élèves, membres de la scolarités et professeurs étalés au sol. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de tous les aider quand bien même Shirô en ressentait le besoin. Il s'inquiétait également pour Fuji-nee, néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Parce que la cible ne se trouvait toujours pas dans le secteur.

« Je vois … »

Une voix venait de retentir. Une femme. Shirô et Rin se retournèrent net pour se rendre compte que le couloir emprunté par leurs soins changeait progressivement. Une lueur pourpre se dégagea depuis ce dernier … avant que des monstres à l'apparence squelettiques ne jaillissent du sol, entourés d'une fumée sombre.

« Des familiers ? S'interloqua Rin en pointant son bras droit vers les monstres.

– Ce … sont … les monstres de Caster … Souffla Emiya, les yeux élargis. »

_Caster ?!_

En effet, dans un éclat pourpre, derrière les nouveaux arrivants, une ombre se démarquait des autres et il s'agissait bel et bien de Caster. La jeune femme afficha un large sourire de satisfaction en constatant les différentes mines des deux Masters qui reculèrent instinctivement.

« Quelle heureuse surprise, mon petit garçon. Sourit la dernière venue en déployant ses « _ailes _» autour.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Exigea Shirô Emiya, d'un ton méfiant. »

La question fit sourire la Servant qui se rapprocha des deux mages, présents.

« Je dois dire que ce fut un piège bien intelligent pour un Master aussi peu qualifié. Remarqua Caster.

– De quoi tu parles ?!

– Eh bien, si vous n'avez pas compris. Il est en train de dénicher tous ses ennemis, en commençant par mon Master. »

_Le Master de Caster … se trouvait ici ?!_

De nombreuses informations fusèrent dans sa tête sans que Shirô ne puisse réellement tout comprendre. Mais en tout cas, la Servant en face n'allait pas se priver d'une telle opportunité de les laisser glisser entre les doigts. Les familiers de Caster se dirigèrent à toute allure vers les deux concerner … avant d'exploser par des projectiles, provenant de Rin Tohsaka. Loin de se dégonfler, elle utilisa ses Gadr pour attaquer également l'Esprit Héroïque en face qui ricana doucement.

« Tu penses m'atteindre, jeune fille ? Se moqua doucement Caster en soulevant sa main droite, juste en face d'elle. »

Des cercles pourpres apparurent dans son dos et des rayons de la même teinte dévorèrent complètement les assauts de la belle Tohsaka. Cette dernière élargit vivement son regard en constatant la vitesse employée par son adversaire.

« Tohsaka ! »

Se jetant littéralement sur sa collègue, Emiya Shirô lui épargna de lourds dégâts, étant affalés sur le sol, les deux lycéens purent éviter les trois rayons lancés. Ces derniers causèrent encore plus de tremblements dans les locaux. Apparemment, Caster n'en avait que faire des innocents dans les environs, elle s'apprêta à lancer de nouveaux rayons pourpres sur eux. Bon, il n'avait pas le choix ! Shirô se redressa avant de soulever sa main gauche, où ses Sceaux de Commandements scintillèrent d'une lumière écarlate.

« Je vais appeler Saber ! Se résigna le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

– Emiya-kun … Souffla doucement Rin, en se relevant également. »

Caster n'attendit pas que les deux finissent de parler pour lancer une nouvelle offensive. De nouveau, les rayons pourpres explosèrent violemment dans leur direction, Shirô ferma doucement son regard et tendit bien son bras gauche.

« Entends-moi … _Saber ! _»

Une lumière écarlate se répandit de manière circulaire avant qu'une forme ne prenne place dans une effusion de lumière dorée. Une puissante explosion s'en suivit rapidement, la fumée domina le secteur. À l'intérieur, un long voile jaune se balançait de droite à gauche, finalement, Saber trancha l'écran opaque de son épée invisible. Sa capuche abaissée, elle planta ses iris émeraudes vers Caster, la jeune femme ne portait pas de blessure, sûrement grâce à sa protection contre la magie. La blonde jeta un bref regard derrière, où Emiya Shirô et Rin Tohsaka paraissaient un peu plus rassurés et elle leur hocha doucement la tête.

« Désolée du retard. Je venais d'arriver et il y avait une barrière qui était activée. S'excusa la Servant en reportant son attention sur l'adversaire.

– Non … merci, Saber. Murmura Shirô, aux côtés de Rin.

– Laissez-moi le reste. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds tint son épée à deux mains et la pointa directement vers Caster, toujours souriante malgré la situation qui venait de changer radicalement. Parce qu'elle venait peut-être de gagner le gros lot, mais pour le moment, elle n'en disait pas plus.

« Nous nous retrouvons plus tôt que je ne l'imaginais, Saber. Souffla la Servant à la tenue sombre, son visage toujours masquée par sa capuche.

– Comme tu le dis. Cette fois, je ne te laisserais pas le luxe de t'échapper. Répondit sa future opposante. »

Il restait encore quelques familiers devant sa cible, mais peu importe. Tenant fermement son sabre, l'épéiste fusa très rapidement. Sur le passage, elle se débarrassa de ses monstres squelettiques pour abattre son arme directement. Caster recula au bon moment via ses « ailes » qui lui permirent de prendre de la distance pour être plus à l'aise pour se battre.

Saber chercha toujours plus à attaquer frontalement, afin d'empêcher à cette sorcière de pouvoir se battre dans les meilleures conditions. Les coups d'épées s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse impressionnante sans pour autant, toucher sa cible. Mais Caster ne pouvait que reculer face aux nombreuses offensives. Elle souleva sa main droite pour lancer à l'assaut ses rayons pourpres même si elle savait pertinemment que cela n'allait pas affecter Saber, elle voulait juste la gêner.

« Cela ne fonctionnera pas sur moi ! S'exclama justement cette dernière. »

Cette nouvelle protection bleutée enveloppa la chevalière qui continua sur sa lancée. Sa lame se rapprocha dangereusement de la hanche ennemie avant que d'un mouvement rapide, Caster parvint à y échapper, de peu. La blonde se fit vivement la réflexion que son opposante était vraiment agile pour zigzaguer de cette manière, cependant, l'avantage penchait de son côté. La concernée s'en rendait compte visiblement, le visage dissimulé par sa capuche, la Servant tiqua légèrement. Pas le choix alors, elle avait l'intention de le réserver pour un petit plus tard, mais au vu de la situation …

Ses yeux finirent par s'élargirent vivement lorsque Saber avait pointé son épée dans sa direction qui scintillait d'une lumière blanche. Les deux mains jointes, elle plissa un instant son regard.

« _**Ô mon vent … déchaîne-toi ! **_»

Une puissante rafale de vent propulsa directement Caster bien plus loin dans le couloir, n'étant même plus dans son champ de vision. L'attaque fit exploser toutes les vitres dans le sillage, heureusement qu'aucun n'élève s'y trouvait à ce moment précis. Ceci fait, Saber se retourna vers son Master qui accourra dans sa direction. Heureusement pour la Servant, il n'avait pas de blessure.

« J'imagine que vous allez bien. Déclara-t-elle.

– Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Tohsaka ? Demanda Emiya en portant un regard sur la concernée.

– Rider et Archer continuent toujours leur combat et maintenant que Caster est là aussi … on risque grandement de mettre tout le monde en danger. Réfléchit cette dernière, une main en-dessous de son menton. Il faut faire en sorte que ça change, après tout, Caster voulait … sûrement récupérer son Master pour repartir au temple. »

Shirô Emiya hocha doucement la tête tandis que Saber ne rajouta rien de particulier. Rin réfléchissait plutôt vite et bien. Maintenant, concrètement, que faire dans ce cas-là ?

« Shinji finira bien par partir aussi en nous voyant en surnombre. Emiya-kun, Saber, allez voir les blessés. Je vais retrouver Archer. Décida finalement Tohsaka.

– Compris, fais attention. Allons-y, Saber. »

Les deux partenaires se dirigèrent directement vers leur objectif, de même que Rin. Parce que dans l'amphithéâtre, Archer et Rider guerroyaient toujours. Aucun des deux ne prenait réellement le pas sur l'autre. Il fallait noter que l'homme aux deux épées cogitait également pour comprendre les agissements de ce duo imprévisible. Un violent coup de pied de la jeune femme repoussa en arrière le Servant qui avait placé son bras gauche en opposition.

« Ta concentration a baissée. Nota Rider, le ton lent.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Réagit un Archer, aux aguets.

– Rien du tout. »

Subitement, la Servant aux cheveux violets bondit rapidement pour se poser vers la sortie alors qu'Archer s'attendait à une offensive. Ses chaînes disparurent dans des particules violettes avant … de tourner les talons ? Le jeune homme au manteau rouge fronça les sourcils.

« Je me retire. Ma mission est terminée. Déclara simplement Rider en lui tournant le dos.

– Attends ! »

Archer projeta ses deux lames rapidement mais sa cible avait déjà disparue. Ses épées se plantèrent sur le sol et l'Esprit Héroïque tiqua suite à son échec. Elles se volatilisèrent dans des éclats bleutées et il croisa vivement son Master qui était en train d'accourir dans les couloirs de l'établissement.

« Archer ! Alors ?! S'exclama Rin Tohsaka, arrivant devant lui.

– Elle s'est échappée. Apparemment, ils avaient un autre objectif en dressant cette barrière. Souffla le concerné, les bras croisés.

– On sait. Shinji voulait retrouver le Master de Caster.

– Le Master de Caster ?

– Oui. Et … visiblement, il l'a trouvé avant nous. »

Le jeune homme à la chevelure immaculée ne répondit rien dans un premier temps, réfléchissant aux différentes possibilités. Finalement, il finit par hausser les épaules, signe que rien ne lui venait réellement à l'esprit pour le moment.

« Retrouvons Emiya-kun et Saber pour l'instant. »

**Plusieurs minutes plus tard.**

Les deux derniers nommés venaient de rassembler tout ce beau monde dans le gymnase pour faciliter les secours. Emiya s'occupait de les appeler tandis que Saber restait à leurs côtés pour veiller sur eux, quand bien même elle ne faisait pas grand-chose. La blonde porta ensuite son attention sur Sakura Matô, également étalée avec les autres, qui finit par ouvrir les paupières.

« … S … Saber-san … ?

– Sakura, tu es réveillée ? »

La Servant s'approcha d'elle – ayant pris le soin de retrouver ses vêtements ordinaires bien qu'elle avait toujours son voile jaune – pour voir comment se porter la lycéenne. Apparemment, cette dernière avait perdu beaucoup d'énergie, comme tout le monde. Les yeux entrouverts, la concernée eut un peu de mal à parler.

« Tout … va bien … et … Senpai … ? Demanda difficilement Sakura.

– Il n'a rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Repose-toi maintenant, Sakura. Tu en as besoin. Répondit Saber en s'accroupissant à ses côtés, la main posée sur la sienne, le tout d'un sourire réconfortant. »

Discrètement, Saber fronça les sourcils avant de secouer négativement la tête. Ceci dit, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds se releva afin de voir les autres lycéens. Ils demeuraient tous inconscients, sûrement à court d'énergie. En un sens, c'était plutôt logique. Personne ne disposerait de ressources nécessaires pour résister à une barrière aussi puissante. Seul les mages pouvaient rester conscient. Puis, Saber s'arrêta dans sa marche, les yeux légèrement élargis.

_Ce qui voudrait dire que … _

« Saber, les secours vont bientôt arriver. »

Revenue à la réalité, la chevalière entendit les propos de son Master et hocha mollement la tête, tant mieux. En temps normal, les victimes de la guerre devaient être remises à l'arbitre, ce Kotomine Kirei, mais étant donné le nombre astronomique d'élève, il était difficile pour lui de faire quelque chose. Ils prétendront à une fuite chimique ou quelque chose du genre.

« Tu dois être épuisée, toi aussi. Souffla Shirô en se retournant vers Saber.

– Non, je suis encore parfaitement en forme. Répondit la concernée en secouant négativement la tête. Par contre toi, Shirô … tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Parce qu'au vu du regard vide de l'intéressé, la Servant se posait bien des questions. Emiya ne répondit rien dans un premier temps. Dans sa tête, il avait la furieuse impression d'avoir des nombreux flashs, lui rappelant quelque chose de terrible. Puis, le mage se rendit compte que la question posée n'avait pas encore eu sa réponse, il fit un signe de la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Je suis habitué à voir des spectacles de ce genre. »

Les yeux plissés, la belle blonde ne répondit rien à cette phrase. « _Habitué à voir des spectacles de ce genre _» … ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là … ? La jeune femme eut quelques images dans sa tête, des images d'incendies. Mais le tout fut si bref que Saber ne put réellement tout apercevoir. Les souvenirs de Shirô ?

La Servant décida de mettre tout ça de côté pour attendre l'arrivée des secours qui ne tarderait pas.

**Chapitre 9 : Danger à l'école ****– ****Partie 3**


	10. Le plus puissant des Servants

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

Alors que la bataille à l'école s'était terminée depuis une bonne demi-heure, le responsable de tout ça, Shinji Matô, marchait tranquillement dans la rue. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et le jeune homme avait bien terminé tout ce qu'il avait prévu pour aujourd'hui. Un large sourire apparut sur son visage. Emiya et Tohsaka ne pourront rien faire à lui, tout comme les autres Masters, à la fin, il ne restera que lui !

« Master, était-ce la meilleure chose à faire ? »

Rider apparut devant lui, dans un petit halo bleuté. Le mage ricana légèrement suite aux doutes émises par la jeune femme en face de lui. Celle-ci ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage.

« Quoi ? Tu discutes mes ordres ? S'offusqua presque Shinji en s'approchant de la concernée.

– … Non. La barrière aurait quand même affecter … Murmura doucement Rider.

– N'en dis pas plus. Interrompit son interlocuteur, d'un ton sombre. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas en parler. Avec ce plan, je sais qui est le Master de cette sorcière, haha … personne ne pourra m'arrêter ! »

Rider ne rajouta rien. Par la même manière qu'elle était apparue, elle disparut. Shinji plaça ses mains derrière sa tête avant de continuer de ricaner dans la nuit. Dans son dos, une ombre était adossée à un mur menant à un croisement d'une autre ruelle, les mains dans les poches. La personne quitta ensuite lieux, inexpressive, on ne la distinguait que de dos.

« Matô … Shinji, hein ? »

**Fuyuki – Maison de Rin Tohsaka.**

« Bien, il est temps de parler tactique. »

Dans la grande demeure de Rin, la concernée était assise sur son canapé, aux côtés de Saber, juste en face d'Emiya Shirô. Tandis qu'Archer se trouvait un petit peu plus loin, les bras croisés et adossé au mur, comme s'il se mettait volontairement à l'écart du trio fraîchement formé.

Cela faisait un bon moment que les impliqués de l'accident de l'école avaient été transportés à l'hôpital le plus proche. Shirô et Rin auraient bien voulus y accéder afin de voir comment aller les autres – surtout Emiya pour Sakura et Fuji-nee – mais les médecins leurs avaient indiqués de revenir demain. Les deux s'étaient rapidement exécutés et les voici en train de préparer les futurs plans d'attaques.

« Nous savons que Shinji est le Master de Rider. Souffla la noble, les mains jointes. Tout comme le Master de Caster se trouve à l'école.

– Qui ça peut bien être ? Se demanda Shirô, songeur.

– C'est forcément quelqu'un qui vit au temple Ryûdoji puisque Caster s'y trouve.

– A-Attends ! Ça ne veut pas dire que …

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Issei n'est pas le Master de Caster, je m'en suis déjà assurée moi-même. »

Un soupir de soulagement. Même s'il ne l'avait pas formulé directement, cette inquiétude exprimée était bel et bien dirigée vers son ami. Absent aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs. Une bonne coïncidence au vu des événements, mais dans ce cas … le Master de Caster … ? Subitement, le jeune homme se releva de sa place, sous les regards interloqués de Rin et Saber. Il se souvenait de cette discussion avec ses amis en classe. Il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement jusqu'à maintenant mais …

« Le … professeur Kuzuki … vit aussi dans le temple Ryudoji … Marmonna lentement Emiya Shirô, les yeux écarquillés.

– Quoi ?! S'exclama Rin en se relevant également. Emiya-kun, tu en es sûr ?!

– Ce sont des amis à moi et Issei qui me l'ont dit. Et aussi … je ne l'ai pas vu dans le gymnase avec tous les élèves et le personnel … Avoua-t-il en baissant son regard.

– … Je vois. »

Indéniablement, les faits étaient contres Kuzuki Souichiro. Quand même … une personne aussi droite et juste comme leur professeur ? Honnêtement, Emiya Shirô eut réellement du mal à avaler cette histoire. Tout comme Rin Tohsaka d'ailleurs mais dans la Guerre du Saint-Graal … ces niaiseries ne comptaient plus désormais.

« Mais il est probable que ce professeur soit manipulé par Caster. Affirma Archer, de son côté.

– Comment tu peux en être aussi certain, Archer ? Interrogea Saber, anxieuse par ces suppositions.

– Caster est responsable de beaucoup de victimes dans la ville de Fuyuki. Cela fait un moment qu'elle a cessé de drainer simplement de la magie mais bien de la vie des autres. Je doute que cela fasse réellement partie du plan de ce Kuzuki. Parce que cela l'exposerait trop par rapport aux autres Master. »

La théorie d'Archer paraissait plus que correcte, même assez bonne. Des arguments finement pensés, d'ailleurs, Saber se fit rapidement la réflexion que ce trait de personnalité se retrouvait chez Rin également. La concernée finit par reprendre le fil de la conversation.

« Dans ce cas-là, demain soir, nous attaquerons le temple de Caster. Archer a déjà utilisé beaucoup de mana ces derniers temps, il faut que je le soigne.

– Je suis toujours en bon état, je peux encore me battre. Articula le concerné, les yeux fermés. »

Sa maîtresse lui fit signe que non, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Ce dernier soupira légèrement. Puis, Rin reporta son attention à Shirô.

« On ne l'a pas dit de manière formelle mais je voudrais m'allier avec toi, Emiya-kun. Déclara Rin, en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté gauche.

– Oui. Avec toi, on risque de régler ces problèmes rapidement. Sourit l'intéressé, hochant la tête positivement.

– Rin. Tu prends des décisions de façon précipitées. Intervint toutefois Archer, le regard déposé sur Emiya Shirô. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de t'allier avec un Master incompétent et faible.

– Archer. S'immisça ensuite Saber en se levant du canapé, le ton sévère. Tu critiques Shirô alors que tu ne l'as même pas encore vu à l'œuvre ? Ce sont des préjugés absurdes et qui n'ont rien à faire ici.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir à l'œuvre pour comprendre quel type de personne est ce gamin. Et je n'ai pas besoin de le voir à l'œuvre pour voir … à quel point tu es affaiblie à ses côtés. »

La tension monta d'un cran sous le regard interloqué de Shirô. Comment étaient-ils arrivés à ce point ? Saber fit quelques pas pour se positionner devant Archer qui décroisa les bras pour surplomber la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Les deux plongèrent mutuellement leurs regards dans l'autre.

« Dans ce cas-là, que dirais-tu de confirmer tes dires ? Déclara Saber en levant sa main droite. »

Son épée invisible apparut directement à l'intérieur sous le regard presque amusé de son interlocuteur.

« Oh ? T'aurais-je offensée, Saber ? Se moqua le Servant aux cheveux blancs. Pourtant, je n'ai pas le souvenir que ça soit faux.

– Tu n'as pas répondu à la proposition. Remarqua la belle blonde.

– Eh bien, j'aurais bien aimé mais comme l'a dit Rin, j'ai utilisé beaucoup de mana ces derniers temps.

– Archer. Déclara justement la susnommée, les bras croisés. Je tiens à te rappeler que c'est _moi_ qui décide des plans ! »

Le concerné considéra quelques instants les paroles de sa maîtresse avant de hausser les épaules comme s'il abandonnait pour aujourd'hui. Par la suite, il se tourna vers Saber qui fit disparaître son sabre.

« Je vois. Étant donné que mon_ Master_ veut coopérer avec vous, j'en ferais de même. Lâcha l'archer, les yeux fermés.

– … Dans ce cas-là, par respect à Rin, je vais retirer mes propos antérieurs. Répondit la concernée en reculant de quelques pas. »

Rin prit une mine plutôt dépitée, son Servant était un peu trop rebelle à son goût. Mais peu importe, cela faisait partie de son caractère maintenant. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs sourit légèrement à Emiya Shirô.

« Donc, on s'en tient au plan de base, ok ? Souffla la lycéenne.

– Oui. Confirma son interlocuteur. Retrouvons-nous demain soir sur le chemin du temple Ryudoji. »

Shirô et Saber quittèrent les lieux, et Rin Tohsaka plaça ses mains sur les hanches pour ensuite regarder son Servant, silencieux. Jusqu'à qu'il ne remarque le regard presque inquisiteur de sa maîtresse, même si dans un premier temps, il feinta de ne pas avoir vu l'intéressée. Mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer la mauvaise mine de Rin, finalement, Archer rouvrit son œil gauche.

« Quoi ? Demanda son Servant.

– Je me disais qu'au début, tu ne pouvais pas supporter Emiya-kun parce qu'il était inexpérimenté comme mage mais il y a quelque chose d'autre, non ?

– Pas vraiment. Je ne le supporte pas, tout simplement. »

Rin soupira légèrement de dépit. Visiblement, son alliance avec Emiya-kun pourrait connaître quelques problèmes.

« Et Saber ?

– Hum ?

– Tu ne la supportes pas non plus ? »

Archer ne répondit pas oralement. Ce dernier jeta un regard dans le vide avant de le fermer doucement. Rin nota vivement que son expression avait, pendant un court instant, changer pour être … plus nostalgique ? Enfin ce n'était peut-être pas le mot approprié mais cela se rapprocherait presque.

« Elle n'est pas aussi insupportable que son Master. Souffla le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

– Archer, est-ce que par hasard … tu aurais récupéré ta mémoire ? Se risqua la belle brune, en plissant les yeux.

– Pas entièrement. Avoua-t-il, d'un ton lent.

– Tu veux dire que tu te souviens partiellement de ta vie ?

– Je n'irai pas jusqu'à là. Mais en tout cas, j'ai en effet quelques images où elle était présente.

– Quoi ? Tu connais Saber ? »

Un hochement de tête plutôt lent suffit pour répondre à sa maîtresse, celle-ci demeurait plutôt perplexe. Le cas de son Servant paraissait un peu inédit, vu qu'il retrouvait sa mémoire petit-à-petit visiblement.

« Mais cela n'a aucune importance. Elle ne me reconnaît pas, je ne devrais pas avoir une grande importance pour elle. »

Rin acquiesça d'un geste lent. La jeune femme avait un peu de mal à comprendre tout ce qui se tramait autour d'Archer mais le temps fera son affaire. Ce dernier quitta ensuite les lieux sous les yeux intrigué de la belle Tohsaka.

« Archer ? Où tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils arqués.

– Dans la cuisine. Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir de faim, non plus. Répondit l'archer, les yeux clos tout en se rendant sur le lieu désiré. »

Rin sourit légèrement et laissa son partenaire y aller.

« Je compte sur toi. »

**Ville de Fuyuki – Route**

Saber et Emiya Shirô marchèrent doucement dans les rues. De nouveau vêtue de son long voile jaune, la jeune femme posa un regard sur sa main droite, qu'elle contempla pendant de longues secondes. Presque naturellement, des images revient dans sa tête.

_Encore cette sensation … elle avait presque eu l'impression de ressentir des choses vivantes sur sa main._

_Sincèrement, elle espérait se tromper._

Puis ses pensées se dirigèrent vers son Master. Déposant un regard discret à Shirô, ce dernier fixa le vide. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste blanche et grisée, le mage continuait sa petite marche sans remarquer Saber. Cela dura pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne brise le silence peut-être un petit peu pesant pour lui.

« Shirô ? Finit par demander la Servant, à côté du concerné.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Répondit en retour, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

– Est-ce que … tout va bien ? »

La belle blonde faisait sûrement référence aux événements qui s'étaient déroulés au lycée plusieurs heures avant. Pourtant, Saber insistait beaucoup sur ce fait-là, elle avait remarqué le malaise qui l'habitait depuis.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je me sens bien. Murmura doucement Emiya Shirô, souriant légèrement. »

Pourquoi un sourire d'ailleurs ? Saber ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de plonger son regard émeraude dans celui de son Master, à la recherche du vrai et du faux. Puis elle se souvint d'un détail relativement important mais il fallait bien passer par là, la blonde inspira légèrement et se lança :

« Cela concerne-t-il … les événements d'il y … a dix ans ? »

Un léger silence.

Emiya eut presque l'impression de voir plusieurs images défilaient dans sa tête, l'emmenant inexorablement dans l'Enfer qu'il avait connu. Pendant quelques secondes, il s'était arrêté dans sa marche, le regard légèrement perdu, sa partenaire partagea le même geste sans détacher ses yeux de son Master.

« Je pense que voir des cadavres … m'a rappelé quelques souvenirs. Ça m'a rappelé … l'Enfer que j'avais vécu. Déclara lentement Shirô.

– Shirô … souffla doucement la blonde.

– Mais ça m'a permis de connaître Kiritsugu. Et sans lui, je ne serais pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui. C'est grâce à lui que nous allons aussi gagner la Guerre, Saber. Empêchons cette nouvelle tragédie et accomplissons ton vœu. »

La concernée ne répondit rien oralement. Elle laissa échapper un faible sourire et hocha mollement la tête.

« J'ai déjà juré d'être ton épée. Ce serment tient toujours. »

Shirô croisa vivement le regard de sa partenaire avant de partager son mouvement, pendant cette guerre, il serait fort probable que des situations similaires ne se jouent. Alors, son seul choix était de les affronter avec Saber à ses côtés. Subitement, l'intéressée se retourna d'un mouvement net. De quoi interloquer son Master qui partagea le même geste que la chevalière. Parce qu'en face, sur une rue légèrement en pente, se trouvait une ombre. L'éclairage à ce moment précis clignota à plusieurs reprises, s'éteignant et se rallumant constamment, dans une frénésie incontrôlée.

« Dites … je suppose que ... vous avez fini … ? »

Des yeux écarlates se posèrent directement sur les deux concernés. Une chevelure blanche dansa légèrement suite au vent nocturne. L'ombre fine demeurait plus que visible désormais.

« Bonsoir, Onii-chan. Je suis Ilyasviel Von Einzbern … et je suis contente de vraiment te rencontrer. Articula lentement Ilya, d'un sourire joueur. »

Shirô et Saber ne répondirent rien du tout. Les deux intéressés se préparèrent au pire bien que cette fillette semblait seule, elle paraissait plus que détendue. Trop détendue alors qu'elle était isolée … en théorie … et il y avait de fortes chances qu'Ilya demeurait un Master. Saber plissa légèrement son regard mais n'en fit rien, se contentant de détailler de nouveau la nouvelle arrivante.

« Ilyasviel ? Tu voulais … me voir ? Se risqua Shirô, le regard méfiant.

– Oui, tu peux m'appeler Ilya. Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais te rencontrer. Sourit doucement l'Homoclunus.

– Mais pourtant, nous nous connaissons pas.

– C'est vrai, mais on m'a parlé de toi. »

On ? Mais de qui parlait-elle ? Pourquoi répétait-elle « _Onii-chan _» à son égard ? Avait-elle un quelconque lien avec cette fillette ? Comment aurait-elle pu avoir des informations sur lui ? Peut-être que …

« Tu connais Kiritsugu, alors ? Se risqua finalement le lycéen. »

Un vent passa littéralement.

La mine d'Illyasviel s'assombrit en même temps que son visage se baissa. Ses mèches immaculées dissimulaient son regard, les lampadaires se mirent tous à s'éteindre brutalement sans que Shirô Emiya ne comprenne réellement ce qui se tramait exactement. Quant à Saber, elle lança des regards dans les alentours, à la recherche de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un.

« Ne prononce pas ce nom … devant moi. Avertit la petite fille, le ton sombre.

– Tu le connais alors … ? Affirma le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

– Pour tout te dire … je voulais te rencontrer pour mieux te connaître ou comprendre son choix … mais au final … ça n'a plus d'importance. »

Les lumières autour d'Ilyasviel se rallumèrent mais avec quelque chose de nouveau, de bien plus inquiétant pour Shirô qui élargit vivement son regard, surpris par la tournure des événements.

« Parce que je vais te tuer. »

Une ombre surplombant largement son interlocutrice apparut à ses côtés. À la musculature surhumaine, de même que sa forme. Ne possédant qu'une protection pour le bas de son corps, une longue chevelure ébène et désordonnée s'agita suite aux vibrations qu'il dégageait. Deux yeux rouges scintillèrent au milieu de cette nuit lugubre, Saber plissa légèrement ses paupières émeraudes à cette vue.

« Ou plutôt … parce qu'_il_ va vous tuer. »

Le détail le plus important résidait sur le fait qu'une immense et lourde lame était présente dans sa main droite. La peau sombre de ce véritable monstre commençait à se teinter en rouge, le rendant encore plus menaçant, si besoin. Une seule cible se reflétait dans ses yeux : Emiya Shirô.

« Tue-le Berserker ! »

_Berserker ?!_

Cette chose était ce que Caster craignait, au point de vouloir prendre Saber comme Servant, pour l'affronter ?! Il avait déjà vu des Servants, Lancer, Caster et Rider mais ça … cela allait complètement au-delà de tout ce qu'il imaginait, à présent. Le cauchemar de ses pensées se jeta violemment vers Emiya, trop tétanisé pour bouger le moindre muscle.

_Allez bouge mon corps !_

Pourtant, ce dernier demeurait complètement paralysé, ne répondant à aucun des ordres données par son cerveau. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, de terreur. Puis, Shirô se fit plaqué sur le sol, à quelques mètres plus loin, Saber s'étant littéralement jetée sur lui pour le faire éviter la grande lame ennemie. Un peu sonné, le mage ouvrit les paupières et constata la blonde affalée sur lui, son visage à quelques centimètres de lui, ce qui provoqua presque une gêne pour l'intéressé.

« Saber … ? Souffla le jeune homme.

– Tout va bien, Shirô ? Demanda en retour son interlocutrice, le regard dirigé vers son Master gêné, toujours sur lui.

– Oui ça devrait aller …

– Bien. »

La belle blonde se redressa pour poser son regard émeraude vers son prochain ennemi. Celle-ci déposa ensuite sa main droite sur son long voile jaune qu'elle retira pour le balancer au hasard dans les alentours. Une brève lumière précéda l'apparition de son armure habituelle sur elle, son épée invisible tenue entre ses deux mains se pointa directement vers Berserker.

« Master, laisse-moi m'en occuper. »

Shirô ne put répondre quoique ce soit. Saber plissa légèrement son regard, le vent capricieux fit soulever sa chevelure blonde ainsi que sa robe bleutée. Dans sa forme actuelle, l'affronter ne l'enchanter que moyennement mais qu'importe, son devoir était de protéger son Master. Tôt ou tard, elle aurait affaire avec ce Servant alors … la chevalière avait le devoir de gagner ce combat.

Même contre l'actuel plus puissant des Servants.

**Chapitre 10 : Le Plus Puissant des Servants**


	11. Berserker

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

**Chapitre 11 : Berserker**

« Hum ? »

Jetant un bref coup d'œil à la fenêtre, Rin Tohsaka parut anxieuse. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir ressenti quelque chose. Patientant qu'Archer ne finisse de préparer le repas, la jeune femme était assise sur le canapé, les bras autour de ses jambes, en ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Son Servant finit par arriver, un plateau en main.

« Un problème, Rin ? Demanda-t-il en posant directement le plat sur la table basse.

– N … Non. Je ne pense pas. Rétorqua-t-elle, d'un ton lent. Juste un pressentiment … »

_Juste un pressentiment ..._

Spectateur de l'affrontement, Emiya Shirô ne sut réellement comment réagir. La lourde lame de Berserker s'écrasa contre celle de Saber. Dans ce premier round, aucun vainqueur ne se distingua. Puis, le monstre enchaîna de plusieurs offensives, décollant les deux armes, la blonde dut reculer rapidement pour esquiver les assauts multiples.

Chaque mouvement provoqua une envolée de poussière conséquente, Berserker chercha à trancher la tête de la chevalière. Cette dernière sauta vivement en arrière pour ensuite amorcer sa propre offensive : son épée fusa à toute allure sur la côte de la véritable bête en face. Pas assez rapide pour la surprendre, son arme encaissa pleinement le choc sans réellement broncher. Leurs regards se croisèrent vivement.

« Quelle force … souffla-t-elle, dans un murmure presque inaudible. »

D'un tour de force, Berserker expédia Saber à une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Celle-ci sut récupérer ses appuis mais le monstre partit à sa poursuite. Placer sa propre épée en opposition ne suffit pas à bloquer efficacement le coup : lorsque les deux armes s'entrechoquèrent, la Servant s'envola à toute allure, traversant même un mur au passage. Plantant sa lame au sol pour se relever, Saber aperçut l'Esprit Héroïque enragé fuser rapidement. D'un mouvement agile, la jeune femme évita d'un bond sur le côté, la lame ennemie.

Voilà une ouverture à exploiter !

Prenant son épée à deux mains, Saber laissa un cri de guerre retentir et son épée propulsa violemment Berserker au sol, à une vingtaine de mètres en arrière. Le sabre sur le côté, la chevalière analysa vivement la situation. Ce monstre n'allait certainement pas abdiqué pour un coup aussi faible. Dispersant une fumée qui venait de se former, le géant chercha immédiatement à attraper la blonde de sa main gauche. D'un saut rapide vers le haut, la cible évita l'attaque pour lancer aussi la sienne : son épée s'approcha inexorablement de son ennemi.

Pourtant, l'imposante lame adverse parvint à encaisser le coup, quand bien même le sol en tremblait grandement. D'un mouvement sur le côté, Berserker repoussa plus loin Saber, cette dernière se rattrapa rapidement. Son opposant déambula à toute vitesse, provoquant au passage, une petite surprise chez la blonde. Les deux armes s'entrechoquèrent de nouveau, et elle fut expédiée à une dizaine de mètres en arrière.

_Elle ne pouvait pas attaquer de front comme ça … Berserker était trop puissant dans ce domaine. Il faudrait changer de champ de bataille … _

Son regard émeraude se posa naturellement sur la petite Ilyasviel, à quelques mètres plus loin, celle-ci n'avait pas encore bougé d'un pouce. Mais … avec le Master ennemi dans les parages et les capacités de Shirô … il était trop risqué de le laisser seul avec elle. La seule opportunité résidait donc dans le fait d'éliminer son adversaire. Saber se retourna net vers Berserker qui fonça à toute allure, sa lourde lame se fracassa sur l'épée de la blonde.

Brutalement, la jeune femme dut reculer sur une grande distance, l'Esprit Héroïque tenta une réplique rapide en frappant de son sabre. Paré, de nouveau. La vitesse de réaction et d'exécution de ce monstre dépassait ses attentes, honnêtement. Mais renoncer ne faisait pas partie de ses principes. Les belligérants s'échangèrent de nouveaux coups à une vitesse impressionnante, soulevant la terre à chaque contact.

Berserker lança une offensive plus puissante et ce mouvement se refléta dans les pupilles émeraudes de la belle blonde. L'attaque du Servant manqua de peu la jeune femme qui reçut tout de même une entaille sur sa joue droite, ayant bougé sur la gauche au dernier moment, mais elle disposait d'une ouverture ! Les deux mains posés sur son épée, elle abaissa violemment cette dernière sur l'épaule droite de ce monstre. Une coulée de sang se répandit dans l'air et la chevalière serra les dents : avec ce coup, elle aurait aimé cisailler le bras de Berserker, mais elle avait sous-estimé sa résistance.

« Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Parce que la main gauche, libre, de l'intéressé empoigna solidement la Servant au regard élargis. Il venait de l'attraper par la taille avant de la fracasser violemment sur le sol de droite à gauche, le tout par cette même bestialité.

Ce spectacle donna même des sueurs froides à Emiya Shirô, ce dernier continuait de frémir légèrement. Ce monstre … ne possédait-il pas de limites à son pouvoir ?! Dans cet état là … comment Saber pourrait-elle gagner ?! Pourtant … Il … devait y aller … il devait aider sa partenaire !

Celle-ci se fit ensuite projeter violemment sur un parking, à une trentaine de mètres, elle s'écrasa sur une des voitures avoisinantes. Grimaçant de douleur, la jeune femme se ressaisit en secouant négativement la tête. Couverte d'égratignures, la chevalière secoua négativement la tête : quand bien même ses hautes facultés de guérison, elle n'irait pas loin si les choses continuaient ainsi. Apparemment, les alentours lui paraissaient assez vide. Donc pas d'inquiétude là-dessus, Saber reporta son attention vers la créature qui arrivait lentement dans sa direction. Avec un bref coup d'œil, elle ne trouva rien pour le protéger d'une attaque frontale puis elle se rendit compte du véhicule dans son dos. Il y avait une dizaine dans le parking, étant probablement des voitures professionnelles mais ces détails, elle pouvait s'en passer.

_Elle … pouvait enfin lancer une contre-attaque digne de ce nom !_

Saber sauta ensuite de l'autre côté de la voiture, s'adossant là-dessus, accroupie. Histoire de récupérer un peu de souffle après ces multiples coups. Elle expira longuement avant de se rendre compte que la terre tremblait à chaque pas de son opposant. La jeune femme ferma lentement ses paupières tout en se concentrant sur les sons des pas. Ils se firent de plus en plus rapides et proches, un grognement intense résonna à l'instant suivant.

Rouvrant son regard, Saber bondit rapidement vers l'avant et évita de se faire massacrer comme la voiture. La bête déchaînée poursuivit ses offensives, à chaque mouvement, un véhicule se faisait trancher. La chevalière parvint à esquiver l'arme ennemi par de nombreux sauts vers l'arrière, ceci fait, elle leva haut son sabre qui était entre ses deux mains.

« _**Invisible Air ! **_»

Le vent autour de son arme s'amplifia encore et encore, faisant voleter sa chevelure blonde et sa robe. Des rafales de vent à haute intensité se répandirent devant le regard indifférent de Berserker, ce dernier se contenta d'observer ce que son adversaire mijotait. Pointant son épée, la concernée fronça son regard : vu que le Servant ne bougeait pas, elle avait le pouvoir de le mettre en sérieuse difficulté maintenant !

« _**Ô vent ... déchaîne-toi !**_»

Un tourbillon explosa depuis le sabre de la chevalière. L'Esprit Héroïque en face positionna son arme juste devant, de sorte à encaisser cette offensive … mais il se rendit rapidement compte d'une chose : cette rafale de vent entraîna les véhicules à moitiés détruites par ses soins. Et Saber avait attendu que Berserker les tranche pour atténuer leurs poids et ainsi, plusieurs morceaux des voitures arrivèrent à toute allure, surtout avec la violence du vent comme moteur.

Le Servant d'Ilyasviel dut se prendre les nombreuses voitures, bien qu'il grogna à quelques reprises, il conservait ses appuis sur le sol, ne reculant d'aucun centimètre. Surgissant dans le champ de vision de son adversaire, Saber en profita pour asséner un violent coup d'épée sur le genou gauche du monstre, ce dernier grogna de douleur avant de le déposer au sol.

« Maintenant ! S'écria-t-elle, une flamme de détermination dans son regard. »

L'épée invisible se mit à briller d'une lumière dorée impressionnante. Ceci fait, la blonde posa bruyamment un pied devant Berserker et pivota sur elle-même à plusieurs reprises afin de prendre de l'élan nécessaire pour en finir avec ce monstre ! Sa robe bleutée dansant avec le vent, la jeune femme poussa un cri de guerre et abattit son épée, désormais lumineuse. Un choc d'une brutalité sans commune mesure se répandit dans les alentours, les grillages autour du parking auraient pu s'écrouler avec la violence.

En accourant rapidement, Emiya Shirô atteint enfin le champ de bataille où les deux guerroyait. Ses yeux s'élargirent vivement en constatant le dénouement de cette offensive qu'il avait ressenti.

L'épée de la belle chevalière avait atteint sa cible : la côte droite de Berserker était littéralement tranchée par ce mouvement plus que brutal. Mais un détail bien plus important s'affichait : l'imposante lame du Servant entailla très sérieusement le ventre de Saber. Cette dernière cracha une dose importante de sang au passage. Il avait quand même pu réagir malgré sa situation ?! D'un grognement bestial, Berserker repoussa plus loin le corps de la blonde.

« Je t'aie ! »

Emiya Shirô réceptionna le corps de sa partenaire, bien que les deux s'écroulèrent au sol. Paniqué, le mage inspecta la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds : elle perdait beaucoup de sang depuis la plaie béante et sa respiration se saccadait. Si les quelques égratignures, blessures, qu'elle avait reçu dans les dernières minutes s'étaient régénérées, il semblerait bien qu'avec cette blessure, Saber n'arrivait pas à se guérir.

« Shirô … reste en-dehors … de ça … Gémit la concernée en se relevant difficilement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Je t'ai dit que nous allons nous battre ensemble ! Je ne vais pas t'abandonner ici ! S'écria Shirô en se relevant également.

– Mais … »

Les yeux de l'intéressée s'écarquillèrent lorsque Berserker sauta littéralement vers eux, ayant pris au moins une dizaine de mètres de hauteur, il redescendit à vive allure. Shirô prit la main de sa partenaire pour l'entraîner dans sa course, laissant ce monstre frapper brutalement la terre. L'onde de choc projeta les deux partenaires vers l'avant, Saber se hâta de se relever pour frapper de son sabre, afin de répondre au mouvement amorcé par Berserker. Mais dans son état, elle se fit projeter à une vingtaine de mètres en arrière.

« Tue-les, Berserker. Répéta Ilyasviel, en arrière avec un ton sombre. »

Emiya Shirô élargit son regard lorsque le principal intéressé souleva son arme, les pupilles de Saber virent la scène. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, ayant l'impression que le temps défila au ralenti, la jeune femme leva sa main gauche vers Shirô.

Une coulée de sang macabre se répandit.

Les yeux écarquillés et tremblotants, la chevalière aperçut le corps de son Master juste à côté d'elle, se baignant dans une marre de sang. Une plaie béante se formait depuis son épaule jusqu'à son ventre, en diagonale.

« SHIRÔ ! »

Bien qu'elle avait aussi de lourdes blessures, la blonde était une Servant alors que Shirô … ! La jeune femme se retourna ensuite lorsque l'auteur de cet acte se posa bruyamment juste devant les deux. À cette vitesse, Saber ne disposait pas assez de temps pour tenter une réplique de son épée ou une esquive. Dans ce cas-là, elle n'avait pas le choix : son propre corps ferait barrage ! Un choc terrible se répandit, provoquant une large fumée. Sonnée, Saber rouvrit doucement les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle se faisait porter par quelqu'un, tout comme Shirô. Ils se retrouvaient à quelques mètres plus loin.

« … Archer … ? »

Le concerné portait les deux coéquipiers dans chacun des bras et hocha doucement de la tête. Berserker poursuivit son assaut en frappant de son arme, cependant, le nouvel arrivant sauta en arrière, évitant ainsi l'offensive qui brisa le sol sous l'impact. Mais une nouvelle fois le Servant manqua son coup. Archer se retrouva désormais sur la terrasse de l'immeuble avoisinant le champ de bataille, Berserker se trouvait à quelques étages plus bas.

« Tu peux marcher, Saber ? Demanda-t-il à l'encontre de la concernée, ayant sûrement l'esprit embrumée.

– Ça … devrait … aller. Souffla difficilement la belle blonde.

– Apparemment pas. »

Jetant un petit coup d'œil, Archer devina bien que la blessure de la jeune femme avait de quoi être préoccupante. Mais moins que celle du gamin. Il fallait rapidement le soigner ou il ne s'en sortirait pas. C'était même une évidence à ses yeux. Berserker n'allait pas attendre trop longtemps avant de lancer une autre offensive, il avait aussi reçu de sales blessures mais rien ne semblait l'entraver.

« Qu'est-ce que … tu fais ici … Archer ? Questionna finalement Saber, en retrait.

– Rin a utilisé un Sceau de Commandement pour me faire venir rapidement ici. Mais il faudra vous ramener à l'Église. »

Son interlocutrice ne rajouta rien et se dirigea faiblement vers son Master, incapable de rester conscient. Regardant ce spectacle du coin l'œil, le jeune homme ferma ensuite s paupières. Dans un halo bleuté, Archer fit apparaître son arc. Pas le choix, pour éloigner ce monstre, il fallait sortir les grands moyens. Au vu de son combat contre Saber, Berserker l'écraserait lui aussi dans une épreuve de force … à part s'il improvisait. Dans peu de temps, Saber s'approcherait doucement mais sûrement de l'inconscience au vu des blessures contractées et pour Emiya Shirô … la question ne se posait pas.

« Bien, je l'éloigne et on part de cet endroit au plus vite. Souffla le jeune homme en plissant son regard argenté.

– Qu'est-ce … que … tu comptes … faire ?

– Nous faire sortir de ce pétrin. »

Une aura bleutée puissante entoura le Servant, son manteau rouge se balança de droite à gauche avant qu'il ne pointe son arc en direction du monstre. Ce dernier grogna violemment, provoquant presque une onde de choc. Pourtant, Archer ne parut pas plus décontenancé que ça et son aura s'amplifia de secondes en secondes, le tout ponctué par des étincelles écarlates.

« _**I am the bone of my sword.**_

_**Steel is my body and fire is my blood. **_Murmura lentement Archer, en levant sa main droite de libre afin de faire apparaître une arme bien spéciale.

– A-Attends … ! Tu vas faire exploser tout le secteur … ! S'écria Saber, agenouillée dans son dos et ayant récupéré presque un élan de lucidité.

– Tu veux sauver ce gamin, non ? Alors nous n'avons pas le temps de réfléchir.

– Mais … »

Plaçant l'arme dans son arc, Archer n'attendit pas plus longtemps : Berserker venait de sauter rapidement dans leur direction tout en soulevant son épée. Le Servant aux cheveux blancs plissa son regard pendant un instant.

« _**Caladbolg ! **_»

La flèche décolla à toute allure, projetant Emiya Shirô et Saber en arrière. Le projectile entraîna violemment Berserker dans son élan jusqu'à atteindre le sol, à plusieurs étages plus bas. Une effroyable explosion écarlate se produisit, faisant ensuite exploser les voitures plus bas, rendant la déflagration plus imposante encore. Ceci fait, Archer se hâta de récupérer Emiya et sa Servant afin de déguerpir de cet endroit le plus rapidement possible. Durant son saut, il croisa ensuite le regard de cette gamine, Ilyasviel : pendant un bref instant, le jeune homme s'attarda sur ses pupilles rouges avant de disparaître dans les cieux nocturnes de Fuyuki.

Ilyasviel Von Einzbern ne fit rien de particulier, laissant voir le corps de Berserker, agenouillé et immobile au milieu des flammes. La Master n'eut pas réellement d'expression avant que les yeux de son Servant ne se mirent à scintiller brutalement, faisant immédiatement relever le monstre.

« Dire qu'il a réussi à enlever une de tes vies … Souffla lentement la petite fille aux cheveux blancs, d'un ton lent. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Reviens, Berserker. »

Le concerné s'exécuta rapidement et passa en mode spirituel. Un léger soupir quitta la bouche d'Ilya avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons, le regard un peu plus vide que son humeur habituel.

« Je te retrouverais … et je te ferais disparaître … comme Kiritsugu. »

**Ville de Fuyuki – Hôpital.**

Les yeux encore lourds, Sakura Matô rouvrit doucement ses paupières. Cela faisait quelques heures que la Matô se trouvait dans l'hôpital, ayant presque dormi toute la nuit, la jeune femme porta son regard sur cet horizon nocturne, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment sans qu'il n'y ait réellement une raison. La lycéenne se redressa légèrement, et posa délicatement une main sur son cœur qui se serra.

« Senpai … »

Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, les infirmières faisaient des allers-retours constants. Ayant beaucoup de patients qui provenaient du lycée, elles n'avaient guère le luxe de se reposer. Une d'entre elles s'arrêta net dans sa marche : l'électricité s'était coupée brutalement, un peu trop même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle à l'encontre d'une de ses collègues.

– Le générateur a dû se couper, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. Répondit la concernée. »

Puis tout redevint normal. De quoi ravir les deux demoiselles qui reprirent ensuite leur travail immédiatement, vu que tout était redevenu normal.

Contrairement à ce qu'elles pensaient, tout n'était pas identique. Le lendemain …

« Comment se porte les patients ? Se renseigna le médecin principal à une infirmière.

– Eh bien, je pense que trois d'entre eux … ne s'en sortiront pas. Mais Matô Sakura-san va de mieux en mieux, c'est même la seule dans ce cas-là, elle pourra sortir cet après-midi. Mais je pense que les autres ne tarderont pas à sortir non plus. Murmura vaguement l'intéressée, le regard détourné.

– Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un autre chose ? »

L'infirmière demeura silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, comme si elle cherchait les bons mots à formuler devant une situation complètement inédite à leurs yeux. Finalement, son regard se releva pour croiser celui du médecin.

« Les trois dont je vous parle … n'étaient pas dans un état aussi critique avant aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit … mais ils n'y avaient rien qui différait des autres patients. Avoua-t-elle.

– Peut-être que leurs corps étaient plus fragiles ? Proposa le médecin.

– Selon nos tests, rien d'anormal.

– Dans ce cas … qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

_**To be continued …**_


	12. Idéal

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis désolé du retard que j'ai eu ! Voici le chapitre de la semaine, bonne lecture ! (Merci encore, on est un peu près à 1300 vues, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça ! Mais je ne sais pas vraiment si ça vous plaît mais bon ... ! ^^) **

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

_« Si tu choisis de sauver une personne … alors tu choisis aussi de ne pas en sauver une autre. »_

_Des mots qui pouvaient comporter une cruauté implacable, démontrant comment le monde fonctionnait. Sous une lune argentée, très belle, deux ombres discutaient depuis quelques bonnes minutes désormais. Portant un kimono bleuté, Emiya Kiritsugu contempla une nuit magnifique sous ses yeux avec un air légèrement mélancolique. À ses côtés, habillé de la même manière, Emiya Shirô suivit attentivement les paroles de son père adoptif._

_« Un jour, Shirô … tu comprendras, quel est le poids d'être un héros de la justice. »_

_C'est vrai … moi aussi, j'en voulais devenir un. Un de ces symboles qui sauvait les autres._

_Mais je ne pensais pas comme Kiritsugu. Je pense … qu'il est possible de sauver tout le monde._

_Et ce rêve, j'y crois encore._

_De devenir un Héros de la Justice. _

Difficilement, les yeux du concerné s'ouvrirent. Une furieuse migraine envahit sa boîte crânienne momentanément. Shirô se releva après quelques secondes où il était encore un peu secoué par les événements, après quelques instants durant lesquels il se posait un nombre de questions incalculables, comme le lieu par exemple, le jeune homme finit par le reconnaître :

« … L'Église … ? »

Le mage se redressa sur son lit avant d'inspecter son corps lui-même : des bandages se trouvaient sur son corps. Pourtant, même si pendant un petit instant, son corps lui semblait bien engourdi, il ne ressentait pas de douleur particulière. Devant, un large miroir s'y trouvait : ni une, ni deux, Shirô décida de retirer les bandages afin de regarder attentivement ce qu'il se tramait. À sa surprise, la plaie s'était refermée. Il se souvenait bien de cette blessure causée par Berserker ! Pourquoi n'avait-il rien alors ? Puis ses pensées se tournèrent inexorablement sur Saber. Allait-elle bien ? Est-ce que son état s'était améliorée ?

« Merde … je n'ai pas le temps de rester ici … »

Prenant son manteau noir, accroché à proximité, Emiya Shirô quitta la chambre rapidement. Mais dès lors qu'il effectua un seul pas à l'extérieur, il tomba sur le résident des lieux : Kotomine Kirei. Ce dernier referma un livre sur lequel il était plongé depuis quelques minutes désormais, étant sûrement des livres religieux. Étant assis sur un des nombreux bancs disponibles, Kirei finit par se relever.

« On dirait que tu es réveillé, jeune homme. Murmura la voix du prêtre, les deux mains dans le dos.

– … Nous pouvons dire ça. Répondit Emiya, sans ton particulier. C'est toi qui m'a soigné, j'imagine ?

– Eh bien, j'aurais bien aimé te l'affirmer mais tes blessures se sont refermées d'elles-mêmes.

– D'elles-mêmes ? C'est impossible, je ne peux pas me soigner automatiquement !

– Ton pacte avec Saber te fait sûrement un effet, je présume.

– Ah oui ! Où est Saber ?! Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?! »

Kirei ne répondit rien pendant quelques instants. Ses blessures se seraient guéries sans qu'il ne le sache ? Voilà quelque chose de bien d'à la fois amusant et intriguant. Il fit quelques pas pour l'amener en face de son interlocuteur.

« Elle se trouve sûrement devant l'Église, elle a insisté pour rester dehors. Et je suppose maintenant que tu es réveillé, Archer est reparti. Songea Kotomine en regardant le plafond.

– Archer était là ? S'interloqua vivement Emiya, les sourcils arqués.

– C'est lui qui vous a ramené. »

Archer avait sauvé sa vie ainsi que celle de Saber ? Voilà quelque chose de surprenant en connaissant le comportement habituel de ce type. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, en jetant un bref coup d'œil, le jeune homme se rendit compte que l'aube n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Ce qu'il signifiait qu'il avait beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Shirô hocha doucement la tête avant de commencer à tourner les talons parce qu'honnêtement l'ambiance de cette église lui donnerait presque des sueurs froides.

« Rin m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour savoir ton état de santé. Ne tarde pas trop de la rappeler avant qu'elle ne le fasse ici. Prévint Kirei en s'asseyant sur les différents bancs.

– Entendu, je m'en rappellerais. Souffla Emiya en continuant sa marche.

– Et tu peux également dire ceci à ta Servant : «_ je ne suis que l'arbitre dans cette Guerre du Saint-Graal. _»

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore celui-là ? N'étant guère enthousiaste à l'idée de rester ici plus longtemps, le jeune homme aux cheveux ardents quitta rapidement l'église. Shirô chercha hâtivement où se trouvait sa partenaire et il fut soulagé lorsqu'il constata que la concernée se trouvait dehors, légèrement appuyée sur le mur, à la sortie. Ayant remarquée la présence de son Master, elle abaissa vivement la capuche de son voile pour laisser son regard croiser celui de Shirô.

« Saber ! Tu vas bien, dieu merci ! S'écria de soulagement Emiya Shirô, en souriant.

– Oui, j'ai pu récupérer de mes blessures. Souffla lentement la blonde en hochant la tête. Et tu as l'air d'aller mieux, je suis soulagée.

– Rentrons à la maison. »

Saber acquiesça vivement, les deux partenaires déambulèrent lentement dans la ville de Fuyuki, silencieuse et cela paraissait logique au vu de l'heure. Shirô porta son attention sur sa coéquipière, en-dessous de son voile, le jeune homme constata que son manteau immaculée était légèrement tâché de son sang. Parfois, le regard de la belle blonde vacillait très légèrement. À cette vue, le mage décida d'accélérer le pas sous le regard interloqué de l'intéressée qui suivit tout de même le mouvement amorcé.

Une fois rentrés à la maison, Shirô fit signe à Saber d'attendre dans le salon. La Servant s'exécuta rapidement sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passait chez son Master. Quelques minutes suffirent pour que le lycéen ne revienne avec une trousse de secours, à cette vue, la blonde pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté droit.

« Shirô ? Finit par demander la chevalière.

– Laisse-moi voir tes blessures, tu n'es pas restée très longtemps à l'église, n'est-ce pas ? Devina presque instantanément Emiya.

– … Oui. Avoua ensuite la concernée. »

Le jeune homme s'approcha de sa partenaire, celle-ci releva légèrement sa chemise ce qui provoqua instantanément un détournement du regard de Shirô, gêné par une telle action de Saber. Celle-ci ne comprit pas immédiatement la réaction de ce dernier, clignant à plusieurs reprises les yeux.

Elle poursuivit son mouvement et dévoila à peine des bandages ensanglantés. Visiblement, la blonde était vraiment sortie rapidement de l'église de Kirei. Surtout, il ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps Saber s'était réveillée et avait patienté dehors. Délicatement et presque intimidé, Shirô prit tout de même l'initiative de toucher le ventre de la belle chevalière. Cette dernière tressaillit légèrement suite à ce contact signe que la blessure lui procurait toujours de la douleur.

« Tu aurais dû rester à l'intérieur. Souffla Emiya, en retirant très lentement le bandage.

– … Je sais. Répondit faiblement Saber en grimaçant de douleur.

– Si seulement j'étais un peu plus fort, tu n'aurais pas à endurer autant de souffrances.

– Ce n'est pas ça, Shirô. Si je suis blessée désormais, c'est uniquement dû à mon manque de vigilance. Tu n'as rien à voir dedans, je te l'assure.

– Saber … »

Le jeune homme lui administra ensuite les soins nécessaires suite à cette plaie béante. Shirô se demandait même comment la Servant pouvait encore rester consciente au vu de la blessure, bien que moins conséquente que des heures auparavant. Sûrement grâce à sa régénération innée. Il se plaça derrière la concernée pour placer le bandage, suite à cette proximité, Shirô remarqua quelque chose.

_Elle … sentait vraiment bon._

Intérieurement, Emiya pourrait bien se donner des claques en ayant des pensées aussi idiotes. Apparemment, Saber ne se posait pas autant de question et se laissa faire, les yeux clos et patientant que le traitement soit achevé. Ensuite, les pensées du mage se dirigèrent inexorablement vers les propos antérieurs de Kotomine Kirei à propos de la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes.

« Dis … Saber. Débuta d'un ton lent Shirô tout en poursuivant les soins. Tu connais cet homme, Kotomine Kirei n'est-ce pas ?

– Eh bien … »

L'Esprit Héroïque baissa légèrement la tête. Cette histoire avec Ilyasviel, ce prêtre … tout devait bien ressortir à un moment donné de toute façon. Peut-être que c'était le bon moment, justement. La belle blonde releva ensuite son regard, bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de Shirô, elle pouvait aisément deviner son anxiété à propos de sa position.

« Il y a dix ans … j'ai été invoquée en tant que Servant des Einzbern pour participer à la Guerre du Saint-Graal. Déclara-t-elle, de quoi provoquer une surprise passagère chez son interlocuteur. Et mon Master à cette époque … se nommait … Emiya Kiritsugu. »

_« Quand j'étais petit … je voulais devenir un héros de la justice. _»

_Emiya Kiritsugu et Shirô se trouvaient devant le jardin de leur résidence, une nouvelle fois devant cette magnifique lune argentée._

« Le prêtre que tu as vu dans l'église … était l'ennemi principal de Kiritsugu. Mais à la fin, nous avions gagné tous les deux. Nous étions si prêts du but pour obtenir le Saint-Graal … mais … »

Shirô ne répondit rien, se contenant de mettre les bandages autour de Saber. Mais il remarqua instantanément le changement de ton de l'intéressée, un poil plus sombre le tout en ayant la tête légèrement inclinée, sa chevelure blonde masquant son regard.

« Kiritsugu a trahi le Saint-Graal en le détruisant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça … même maintenant, cela m'arrive d'y penser. Mais je ne suis pas certaine … qu'un héros de la justice … puisse sauver le monde … comme Kiritsugu le voulait. »

Ces mots résonnèrent littéralement pendant quelques instants pour Emiya Shirô …

_« Mais malheureusement, être un héros … tout ça … est limité dans le temps. Quand tu grandis, tu te rends compte que … c'est difficile d'être un héros. »_

_Shirô fixait silencieusement le jardin en face, les éléments s'enchaînaient dans sa tête. Ses yeux se plissèrent._

_« Dans ce cas-là … »_

Shirô fixa silencieusement la jeune femme en face, les éléments s'enchaînant dans sa tête. Ses yeux se plissèrent.

« Dans ce cas-là … »

_Peu importe ce que Kiritsugu avait pu faire dans le passé, peu importe les décisions qu'il avait prises … il savait que le héros qu'il avait admiré ne laisserait pas tomber les autres. Il savait que cet homme qui était si heureux de l'avoir sauvé, aurait tout tenté pour sauver le monde._

« … Je serais un héros de la Justice. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds se retourna pour croiser le regard de son partenaire. Ce dernier hocha la tête et se releva, ayant terminé les soins pour Saber. Celle-ci demeura presque interdite pendant quelques secondes, Shirô … devenir un héros de la justice ? Auparavant, Kiritsugu croyait en un héros qui pourrait sauver le monde … et maintenant … n'était-ce pas le même chemin que prenait actuellement Shirô ?

« Voilà ce que je veux devenir, c'est mon Idéal. »

Nul doute possible à propos de cette conviction. Saber en connaissait déjà la réponse, elle paraissait même évidente. Il devait vraiment tenir à Kiritsugu. La Servant ne sut quoi répondre pendant quelques secondes avant de relever son regard vers son partenaire, elle esquissa un faible sourire à cette vue.

« Shirô … c'est l'une des premières fois … que tu me sembles si épanoui à quelque chose. Affirma l'Esprit Héroïque. »

Le concerné répondit par un sourire également avant de hocher la tête. Ceci fait, il passa une bonne nuit à Saber qui lui rendit. La nuit avait été très longue. Mais maintenant, le jeune homme était plus déterminé que jamais à remporter cette Guerre du Saint-Graal.

Sakura et Fuji-nee étaient à l'hôpital, il passerait les voir demain parce que pour le moment, un peu de repos s'imposait. Shirô eut une petite pensée à Tohsaka, histoire de la remercier également mais pour le moment, la fatigue prenait clairement sur lui. Il irait aussi la voir, pour parler tactique. Mais avant tout ça …

**Le lendemain.**

Emiya Shirô venait de s'élancer directement avec un sabre en bois contre sa partenaire. Celle-ci réagit rapidement en faisant des rapides pas sur le côté pour éviter le coup de son « _apprenti _», les coups s'enchaînèrent rapidement. À chaque fois que les deux épées en bois se croisèrent, Shirô perdit du terrain mais il s'acharna encore et encore. Saber répondit par un puissant coup qui repoussa plus loin le jeune homme. Ce dernier heurta violemment le mur, haletant sérieusement. Heureusement qu'il était guéri hein. Shirô secoua négativement la tête pour fuser de nouveau vers sa coéquipière qui lui servit de mentor actuellement. Un nouveau, un nouveau round perdu. Shirô s'assit au sol, essoufflé comme rarement.

« Il vaut mieux prendre une pause, Shirô. Proposa la blonde en s'approchant légèrement.

– Non … ça va. Continuons ! S'écria-t-il, déterminé à y aller à fond. »

La jeune femme l'aida rapidement à se relever pour qu'ils poursuivent l'entraînement. Vu qu'aujourd'hui, le lycéen n'avait pas cours puisque la quasi-totalité du personnel était à l'hôpital … Et surtout aussi, parce que la nuit dernière, il n'avait pas été très utile pour Saber. Hier soir pendant son combat contre Berserker, la voir blesser … l'avait fait du mal. Plus qu'il ne le croyait. Honnêtement, il ne voulait pas la voir se blesser davantage.

_Mais en tant que Servant, elle devait combattre. Il s'imaginait mal Saber acceptait de rester en retrait pendant les combats. Alors s'il ne pouvait pas l'éloigner de la douleur, il la partagerait en se battant à ses côtés. Shirô endossera toute la douleur à sa place alors … en attendant d'atteindre ce niveau … il s'entraînera encore et encore !_

_Pour atteindre un niveau où il ne sera pas un fardeau pour elle, pour atteindre un niveau où il pourra combattre à ses côtés !_

Un cri de guerre et Emiya engagea un nouveau round. Quand bien même sa détermination, il ne réussit pas à passer la défense de sa partenaire qui répliqua instantanément. Le voilà repoussé en arrière, de nouveau. Comment réussir à ne serait-ce que toucher sa coéquipière ? Bien que Kiritsugu l'avait enseigné le kendo auparavant, cela ne suffisait pas face à un Esprit Héroïque. Instinctivement, Shirô essaya de se remémorer des combats de Saber, comment elle se battait.

Mais sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, son esprit se focalisa ensuite sur le combat d'Archer contre Rider à l'école.

Shirô secoua négativement la tête et retenta une offensive. Saber cligna vivement des yeux en constatant une chose : pendant un léger instant, elle aurait juré que le style de combat de Shirô avait changé.

Mais bon, pas encore assez bon !

L'épée en bois de la chevalière atteint en premier sa cible. Et revoici Emiya Shirô sur le sol, essoufflé et couvert de sueurs. Son « _mentor _» s'accroupit juste à côté du concerné, les mains déposées sur ses genoux et apparemment, elle n'avait pas l'air très fatigué. Cependant, elle devait tout de même noter les progrès de son Master même s'il demeurait encore maladroit sur certains points. Mais au moins, il progressait.

« Au fait … Saber … tu veux aussi obtenir le Saint-Graal non ? Demanda le jeune homme en croisant l'air neutre de son interlocutrice.

– Oui. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Confirma cette dernière.

– Tu as un vœu à formuler ? »

Cette question fit légèrement détourner le regard à la jeune femme, comme si la demande lui posait quelques difficultés. Saber finit par reportait son attention sur son partenaire, un peu anxieux.

« Est-ce réellement important pour le futur ? Souffla la blonde.

– Euh … non, pas vraiment. Hésita Shirô en se grattant légèrement la tête.

– Je vois. Je t'en parlerais davantage dans le futur, Shirô. »

Le concerné hocha mollement la tête avant de se relever. Clamant qu'il allait rendre visite à Sakura et Fuji-nee à l'hôpital. Il valait mieux laisser la Servant ici pour qu'elle puisse récupérer tout le mana qu'elle avait utilisé ces derniers temps. De toute manière, Shirô lui avait déjà préparé beaucoup de plats pour la belle chevalière, à son grand plaisir. Ayant terminé de se préparer, le mage s'apprêta à y aller et tourna une dernière fois son regard à sa partenaire.

« Essaye de te reposer. Je vais y aller. Sourit légèrement le jeune homme, en enfilant sa veste sur lui.

– Compris. Fais attention à toi, s'il te plaît. Répondit l'intéressée.

– Ouais. »

Lorsqu'Emiya Shirô posa un pied dehors, il finit par élargir vivement son regard doré quand une ombre se trouvait devant lui, les bras croisés et un regard inquisiteur lancé dans sa direction.

« Tohsaka ? S'étonna-t-il.

– Ça fait combien de temps que tu es sorti de l'Église ? Demanda Rin, les yeux plissés.

– Eh bien … hier soir, enfin ce matin très tôt … Bégaya presque le concerné.

– Je vois … heureusement que je t'ai dit de m'appeler quand tu sortais. Soupira la mage en se retenant de le secouer dans tous les sens.

– Désolé Tohsaka, tu as dû t'inquiéter. »

Rin détourna finalement le regard, légèrement déstabilisée par ces dernières paroles. Comment lui avouer qu'elle avait veillé presque toute la nuit en attendant son appel ? Hors de question de lui dire, en fait. La lycéenne laissa rapidement tomber et mit ses pensées de côté. Emiya Shirô, lui, sourit légèrement.

« Je me rends à l'hôpital, tu viens ? Proposa le jeune homme.

– Tu vas voir Sakura et les autres, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux masqués par ses mèches ébènes.

– Oui. Confirma ensuite son interlocuteur.

– Je vois … je vais … j'ai des choses à faire. Je dois encore soigner Archer, il a utilisé beaucoup d'énergie ces derniers temps.

– Ah oui, je ne t'avais pas remercié, Tohsaka. Merci. »

Un sourire franc et sincère qui caractérisait tant le lycéen. À cette vue, Rin ne fit rien de particulier pendant quelques secondes, le fixant de ses paupières bleutées. Puis à son tour, elle esquissa un léger sourire avant de tourner les talons.

« Pas de quoi. Je n'ai pas encore envie de vous voir mourir maintenant. »

La belle lycéenne disparut ensuite du champ de vision de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier se dirigea vers l'hôpital, espérant que ses amis allaient mieux. Shirô soupira légèrement, déambulant dans les routes de Fuyuki, le jeune homme ne se rendit pas compte, qu'à cet instant, quelque chose de plus grand se préparait.

Dans l'église, Kotomine Kirei se trouvait assis sur un des nombreux bancs mis-à-disposition. Dans sa main droite, un journal des faits divers se trouvait. Ses yeux lurent avec précision tout ce qu'il y avait dedans et bien entendu, les événements survenus dans l'école n'étaient pas passés inaperçus. Au contraire même. Kirei ferma ensuite ses paupières pour déposer le journal sur le banc, il se releva doucement et conserva une posture plus habituelle pour lui : les deux mains dans son dos, Kotomine arriva dans ce qui devait servir de bureau.

« Voilà qui est fâcheux. »

Sortant de nombreux dossiers, le prêtre en récupéra seulement un. Il y avait eu des centaines d'impliqués dans la Guerre du Saint-Graal ? Eh bien, eh bien. Les Masters ne lésinaient pas sur les moyens pour obtenir tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Les paupières de Kirei reflétèrent ainsi une photo qui accompagnait son dossier.

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire de toi … ? »

Sous la photo, un nom s'y trouvait : _« Matô Shinji _».

Un sourire apparut sur son visage en constatant une note inscrite à côté de ce Shinji Matô où une autre photo s'y trouvait. La photo d'une autre personne.

« Eh bien, voilà qui promet d'être intéressant. »

**Chapitre 12 : Idéal**


	13. Doute Nocturne

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

**Chapitre 13 : Doute Nocturne**

« Comment tu te sens ?

– Les médecins m'ont dit que cet après-midi, je pourrai sortir de l'hôpital. »

Un visage se voulant rassurant. Sakura Matô afficha un petit sourire à la vue d'Emiya Shirô, ce dernier le lui rendit rapidement. Heureusement que sa cadette récupérait plus vite que les autres, même s'il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Fuji-nee, il y avait au moins, un poids en moins. La lycéenne remarqua ensuite la mine presque exténuée de son interlocuteur puis elle se lança :

« Senpai … tu as vraiment l'air fatigué … Souffla lentement la Matô d'un ton inquiet.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Heureusement que j'étais sur le toit du lycée pour ne pas aspirer les substances chimiques. Soupira légèrement Emiya Shirô, les yeux fermés.

– Je … vois. »

Après une brève discussion avec Sakura, le médecin arriva fort rapidement. L'incitant ainsi à la laisser pour le moment, et de revenir plus tard. Naturellement, Emiya se rendit dans une autre chambre pour voir Fuji-nee endormie … mais pas de la manière qu'il pensait : elle dormait paisiblement comme si ne rien s'était passé. Marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles, Fuji-nee demeurait vraiment un cas particulier, songea Shirô avec le sourire. Sa tutrice pourra sortir un peu plus tard que Sakura, et ses jours ne semblaient être en danger, de quoi donner une bonne bouffée d'air pour le mage.

Maintenant qu'il y songeait, personne n'était venu pour aller chercher la lycéenne et surtout … c'était à cause de Shinji qu'elle avait été autant mise en danger. Rien qu'à cette pensée, le mage serra discrètement les poings : comment un grand-frère … pouvait-il infliger cela à sa petite-sœur ?!

Non, s'énerver maintenant ne rimerait à rien. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire dans ce cas-là, le jeune homme se racla légèrement la gorge. Une fois qu'une infirmière vint lui dire que son amie allait pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital, Shirô hocha doucement de la tête.

« Tu arrives à marcher, Sakura ? Demanda le jeune homme, dehors accompagné de la concernée.

– Oui, ça devrait aller. Sourit-t-elle doucement. Mais au fait … Senpai, ce n'est pas par là ma maison … »

L'intéressé parut silencieux pendant quelques secondes, faisait-il le bon choix ? Sûrement, Shirô se retourna ensuite vers une Sakura plus interloquée qu'autre chose.

« Sakura, j'aimerais que tu loges à la maison, les environs ne sont pas sûrs et Shinji est de moins en moins disponible. J'espère que … euh, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient. »

Hors de question de laisser Sakura repartir chez elle avec un mec comme Shinji qui était prêt à mettre en danger toute une école uniquement pour lui. Quand bien même Sakura ne voudrait pas … il devait faire quelque chose pour elle. La principale concernée eut du mal à répondre quelque chose, sûrement due à la surprise de cette soudaine proposition. Finalement, la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres hocha doucement la tête et lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Merci … Senpai … »

Les deux amis rentrèrent ainsi en direction de la demeure d'Emiya, sous l'œil de Rin Tohsaka, située sur un bâtiment en hauteur, une main sur sa hanche. La jeune femme ferma ensuite ses paupières et soupira presque de soulagement. Dans son dos, Archer lui lança un regard mi-intrigué, mi-curieux.

« Tu ne veux pas leur faire signe ? Demanda le Servant.

– Non. Avec lui, elle ira bien. Répondit l'intéressée, sa chevelure voletant avec le vent. Allons-y, Archer. »

Ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules. Il jeta un bref regard aux deux lycéens présents plus bas avant de disparaître en forme spirituelle. Rin tourna vivement les talons, les deux mains dans son dos, inexorablement, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers les mots de Shinji quand ils s'étaient parlés dans les couloirs. Rien que d'y penser la mettait de mauvaise humeur, la Tohsaka ferma lentement les paupières et décida de rentrer chez elle, sans faire plus de cérémonie.

Shirô et Sakura atteignirent finalement la maison, une fois qu'ils entrèrent, ils croisèrent Saber dans le salon. À la vue de la lycéenne, la Servant esquissa un petit sourire que la Matô lui rendit.

« Je suis contente de te voir, Sakura. Murmura la blonde, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté.

– Moi aussi … Répondit-elle, un peu déstabilisée.

– Tu devrais te reposer un petit peu. Conseilla vivement Saber d'un ton un peu plus sérieux. Il ne faut pas que tu fasses trop d'efforts.

– Mais … je dois encore faire le déjeuner …

– Sakura, Saber a raison. S'immisça ensuite Emiya Shirô en hochant négativement la tête. Repose-toi, je m'occupe de la cuisine.

– D'accord … »

Valait mieux abandonner pour aujourd'hui, songea Sakura. Sous la demande de Shirô, Saber s'occupa de préparer une chambre pour la petite-sœur de Shinji. Suivant les pas de la chevalière, l'invitée parut soulagée. La Servant ne sut réellement l'expliquer mais elle pouvait bel et bien apercevoir une forme de soulagement sur le visage de la Matô. Une fois la chambre préparée, Saber fit signe à Sakura de rentrer, la concernée s'exécuta rapidement.

« Merci, Saber-san. Murmura lentement la lycéenne … en s'écroulant ensuite.

– Sakura ! S'empressa l'intéressée, la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne tombe.

– Je … suis désolée … je me sens vraiment fatiguée …

– Aucun problème. »

La blonde hocha la tête avant de la porter jusqu'à son lit et elle la déposa lentement. Sakura paraissait bien exténuée, sûrement à cause des autres effets de la barrière, la chevalière entreprit d'appeler Shirô mais sa main fut saisie par celle de la lycéenne. À cette vue, la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes fut interloquée et par un regard, elle demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« Est-ce … que … tu peux rester avec moi … ? Demanda timidement Sakura Matô, les yeux baissés. »

Les yeux légèrement élargis par cette requête, elle les ferma ensuite et esquissa un sourire attendrissant et réconfortant. Les deux femmes n'avaient pas réellement encore eu le temps de bien faire connaissance. Peut-être, était-il l'heure, non ? Saber s'assit ensuite sur une chaise à proximité du lit où Sakura se trouvait allongée.

« Bien sûr. »

Pendant ce temps, Emiya Shirô s'occupait de préparer le déjeuner. Ayant au préalable, sorti tous les ingrédients nécessaires, le jeune homme se demanda ensuite ce que les deux femmes voudraient bien manger. Bon, peut-être fallait-il conserver les mêmes habitudes avant de tenter des choses un peu trop extravagantes. Quarante minutes plus tard, Shirô avait terminé de faire le plat. Prochaine étape, préparer la table. Honnêtement, il aurait pensé que Saber serait revenue pour l'aider ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu.

Légèrement dépité, Shirô se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Peut-être ne trouvait-elle pas les moyens pour préparer la chambre de Sakura ? Une fois la table mise, le mage appela les deux femmes pour venir manger. Aucune réponse ? Une deuxième fois, sans succès. Poussé ensuite par une légère inquiétude, Shirô Emiya se rendit dans la chambre de sa nouvelle invitée.

Il toqua vivement à la porte pour prendre des nouvelles, encore une fois, pas de réponse ? Shirô entra ensuite et soupira légèrement. Ses deux camarades féminines s'étaient endormies. La tête enfouie dans ses deux bras, Saber avait la tête posé sur le lit de Sakura tandis que la concernée s'était tournée vers la blonde.

« Je vous jure … Marmonna le jeune homme pour lui-même. »

Légèrement attendri par cette scène, Shirô décida de les laisser tranquilles. En y repensant, Sakura venait tout juste de sortir de l'hôpital et Saber avait dû se réveiller tôt pour qu'ils s'entraînent durement. Et au vu de la nuit passée, il était difficile de l'en vouloir. Emiya allait juste attendre quelques minutes supplémentaires afin de les laisser en profiter un petit peu de leur sommeil qui paraissait plus qu'agréable.

**Temple de Caster.**

Le regard porté à l'horizon, Caster ne disait pas un mot. Son objectif de capturer Saber était toujours d'actualité mais peut-être devait-elle revoir ses plans : l'identité de son Master ne sera plus un secret pour très longtemps avec les agissements du Master de Rider. Caster laissa un soupir s'échapper avant qu'une présence ne l'alerte vivement.

« Souichiro-sama ? Il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez au temple désormais. Maintenant que votre rang de Master a été dévoilé, il est préférable de rester ici. Assassin pourra vous défendre, et dans cet endroit, je ne risque pas de perdre facilement. »

Kuzuki ne rajouta rien, se contentant de hocher mécaniquement la tête. Approuvant les dires de sa Servant. Caster, elle, posa son regard vers l'horizon, là où on distinguait la ville de Fuyuki. Peut-être qu'elle devrait de récupérer Saber pour faire face à Berserker et remporter la Guerre du Saint-Graal. Assassin lui avait prévenu de l'arrivée d'Archer et de sa Master mais peu importe au final, ils ne pourront rien contre elle.

« Caster. Souffla la voix de son Master, attirant l'attention de la concernée. Si tu veux récupérer Saber, je ne vois pas de problème mais quel est ton plan ?

– Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Soichiro-sama. Ces idiots devraient venir à moi dans peu de temps et avec votre présence ainsi que d'Assassin, la victoire ne devrait pas être difficile contre ce petit garçon … »

Mais … avec le pouvoir qu'elle avait ressenti la nuit dernière .. cela provenait d'Archer. Peut-être que lui aussi … devrait avoir son rôle à jouer dans son plan. Ses pouvoirs l'intriguaient à vrai dire, la jeune femme encapuchonnée fit un léger sourire avant de suggérer à son Master de rentrer dans le temple pour le moment. Caster troqua ensuite son voile pour un manteau bleu marine avec une robe de la même teinte, arrivant près de la sortie, la Servant jeta des regards dans les alentours.

« Assassin ! Apparaît maintenant ! Appela-t-elle. »

Le susnommé s'exécuta vivement, étant assis en-dessous des marches, le jeune homme joint les mains dans ses manches de son large kimono violet.

« Un problème ? Bien que j'en doute. Souffla-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

– As-tu trouvé quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Demanda Caster.

– Eh bien, nos pouvons dire cela. »

D'un mouvement de tête, Assassin désigna .. un moustique ? Sérieusement ? Bien qu'il lui manquait les ailes, la jeune femme reconnaissait bien l'insecte. Même s'il demeurait plutôt gros par rapport à la moyenne, Caster interrogea vivement Assassin du regard.

« C'est un familier, déclara-t-il en contemplant l'insecte, gisant à terre. Je l'ai remarqué et je lai immédiatement coupé ses ailes. C'est le quatrième maintenant.

– Tant que ça ?

– Je ne te cache pas que ce moustique m'a rappelé de bons souvenirs. Avec les oiseaux et pourquoi j'ai développé mon Tsubame Gaeshi, finalement, ça marche …

– Moui, si tu veux. Coupa instantanément la Servant aux cheveux pourpres, lassée par les divagations de son interlocuteur.

– En tout cas, soit ton charme est particulièrement efficace sur les insectes ou alors … quelqu'un te cible, Caster. »

N'adhérant que moyennement à l'humour proposé par son « _subordonné _», Caster fit mine de rien entendre. Par contre, le fait qu'une personne s'acharne sur elle pouvait poser problème à l'avenir. Si Assassin disait vrai, cela ne pouvait pas être le Master d'Archer, puisqu'elle s'était également rendue dans le temple – enfin sur le chemin – et que le timing ne correspondrait pas. Et puis, pourquoi envoyer un familier si jamais elle se rendait déjà sur place ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Le Master de Saber ne devrait pas posséder de familier de la sorte. Enfin, ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment.

« Tu te trompes, Assassin … souffla-t-elle d'un ton lent. Ce n'est pas moi qui est visée, la cible, c'est toi.

– Eh bien, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose pour vous non ?

– Au contraire. C'est _très _mauvais … cela signifie que l'être en question est au courant de ce qu'il se trouve à l'intérieur de toi …

– … Je vois. Je ne suis pas réellement la cible, dans ce cas-là.

– Indirectement, si. Mais tant que tu es en «_ vie _» il n'y pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

**Alors que plus loin …**

Assis dans un parc, la tête légèrement inclinée, Matô Shinji ne bougeait plus depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. La nuit étant déjà tombée, le jeune homme se retrouvait donc seul, immobile, préparant un tas de choses dans sa tête. Il avait déjà pu voir à l'œuvre le Servant de Tohsaka, bien qu'il aurait également voulu voir celui d'Emiya, il en savait probablement déjà assez pour gagner.

« Il est temps alors … »

Des groupes de personnes sortirent d'un restaurant, non loin de la place assise de Shinji, il y a quelques minutes. Un large sourire apparut sur son visage avant qu'il ne suive le groupe de quatre, composé uniquement d'homme. Probablement des amis, mais ces détails, le Matô s'en foutait complètement. Une fois arrivé dans une petite ruelle, les hommes s'arrêtèrent.

« On peut t'aider gamin ? Demanda l'un d'entre eux en se retournant brièvement.

– Oh que oui, vous allez m'aider … Ricana Shinji, un grimoire dans sa main droite. »

Une lueur violette se dégagea de ce livre, sous les yeux inquiets des hommes présents. Puis ils sentirent une ombre dans leur dos. Le tout se termina en une vitesse ahurissante, ne laissant même pas le groupe se rendre compte ce qui se tramait. Rider apparut vivement dans le champ de vision de Master, satisfait par la situation. Bien, maintenant que sa Servant se nourrissait des âmes, dans peu de temps, elle finirait par surpasser tous les autres Servants ! Ricanant à cette idée, le jeune homme laissa l'Esprit Héroïque finir son travail, la concernée s'approcha d'un homme avant de littéralement mordre le cou, jusqu'au sang.

De cette manière, elle absorbait leur énergie vitale, pour l'alimenter en mana. Rider finit par conclure, ayant drainée tout le mana nécessaire, elle déposa les corps sur le mur de la ruelle.

« Rentrons pour ce soir, Rider. Ordonna Shinji en tournant les talons. Il n'y a plus rien d'intéressant dans le coin. »

L'intéressée … ne réagit pas plus que cela ? Hum ? À cette vue, le Master se retourna et arqua simplement un sourcil. Rider, elle, fit ensuite apparaître ses chaînes dans ses mains sous les yeux interloqués du lycéen.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Fit le Matô de moins en moins rassuré.

– Il y a un ennemi qui nous observe. Déclara la Servant en se retournant. »

Effectivement, Rider disait vraie. Une personne approchait, à pas lents. Difficile de bien distinguer les formes compte-tenu du manque d'éclairage de cette ruelle et de la distance. Finalement, Shinji aperçut un grand homme avec un long manteau noir, une chevelure de la même teinte et les deux mans derrière son dos. Plissant son regard pour mieux identifier le nouvel arrivant, le mage fronça les sourcils.

« Kotomine Kirei ? »

Le prêtre de l'église et l'arbitre de guerre également. Le concerné affichait un air neutre et il posa un regard vers les cadavres des différents individus, précédemment agressés par Rider. Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Je dois dire que tu te donnes beaucoup de mal, Matô Shinji. Déclara Kirei d'un ton lent.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Se méfia instantanément le concerné, ayant presque l'envie de reculer de quelques pas.

– Tu as fait beaucoup parler de toi, disons-nous. »

En disant ces propos, Kirei lança un objet que le mage réussit à rattraper. Un journal ? Lorsqu'il saisit la raison, son regard se plissa : l'incident au lycée. Shinji leva lentement et doucement les yeux vers Kotomine, abordant toujours la même expression. Difficile de savoir ce qu'il désirait à ce moment précis.

« Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me disqualifier ? Souffla le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

– Sûrement pas. Sourit le prêtre en hochant négativement la tête, les paupières momentanément closes. Disqualifier quelqu'un qui se donne autant de mal pour remporter la guerre du Saint-Graal serait injuste, ne penses-tu pas ?

– Alors pourquoi tu viens me voir ? Je croyais que l'arbitre était « _impartial _» non ?

– C'est bien le cas. Confirma Kotomine, toujours souriant. Mais je voulais m'assurer que tu te rendes compte de tes propres actes, Matô Shinji.

À vrai dire, même si le mage pouvait se montrer plus futé qu'aux premiers abords, il n'arrivait pas à cerner ce que voulait réellement ce type. Pourquoi faisait-il tout ce cinéma ? Définitivement, Shinji ne comprenait pas cet homme qui s'approcha lentement dans sa direction avec sa démarche habituelle.

D'ailleurs si ce Kotomine Kirei voulait que la Guerre soit secrète … pourquoi ne faisait-il rien à son égard ? En toute logique, il devrait le disqualifier ou une merde de ce genre non ? Arrivant à sa hauteur, le surplombant complètement, le prêtre affichait une mine bien difficile à décrire pour le lycéen. En retrait, Rider ne fit aucun geste. À ce moment précis, elle ne ressentait rien d'hostile provenant de cet arbitre, en revanche … cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il paraissait bon. Au contraire même. La jeune femme sentait en lui … quelque chose de malsain.

« Après tout, tu as impliqué nombre d'innocents dans tes actions. Souffla Kirei. Mon devoir est de faire en sorte que la guerre reste secrète. J'espère que tu ne prends pas ses avertissements comme un frein pour tes agissements.

– Tss, j'ai compris. Railla Shinji en détournant le regard. La prochaine fois, je ferais en sorte que personne ne s'en rendrait compte.

– Voilà qui est fort appréciable. Dans ce cas-là, je vais me retirer. »

Kotomine tourna doucement les talons avant de s'arrêter au bout de quelques secondes, toujours de dos à son interlocuteur. Ce dernier se demanda ce que voulait encore ce type si singulier.

« Tout à l'heure, tu m'as demandé si j'allais te disqualifier ou non de la guerre. Répéta Kirei de son ton habituel. N'aie crainte, Shinji Matô. Je ne disqualifie que les Masters. »

Ces mots déclarés, le nouvel arrivant quitta les lieux sous le regard de plus en plus courroucé de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier baissa davantage la tête, de même que ses dents se serrèrent, il frappa le sol de son pied gauche.

« Merde ! Ce foutu prêtre de merde me prend de haut aussi ?! Merde ! Fulmina-t-il contre lui-même. »

Rider resta de marbre sans pour autant tenter de calmer la colère grandissante de son Master. Ce dernier finirait bien par se calmer tout seul après tout, et puis, son intervention n'engendrait que des mauvaises réactions de Shinji. La jeune femme aux cheveux violents fut ensuite attirée lorsque le regard du concerné se dirigea vers elle, ayant une toute autre lueur qui animait ses pupilles : la rage de vaincre.

« Rider, il est temps maintenant … installons la barrière et on va gagner cette guerre … Sourit nerveusement Shinji.

– Bien, s'exécuta ensuite la belle Servant en s'avançant de quelques pas. »

_**To be continued …**_


	14. Notre Promesse

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je pense que maintenant, je vais publier le Samedi ! J'espère que ça ne va pas vous déranger. Bonne lecture ! (N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis aussi !)**

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

Dans la grange d'Emiya Shirô, la nuit étant tombée depuis une bonne heure désormais, le jeune homme de la maison s'entraînait quotidiennement à ses sorts. Si Kiritsugu lui avait bien appris une chose, c'était bien de ne jamais manquer à ses entraînements nocturnes. Même si honnêtement … cela ne fonctionnait pas toujours. Prenant un mouchoir, Shirô l'étala juste devant lui avant de poser sa main droite là-dessus. Par la suite, des lumières émeraudes apparurent sur le tissu lui-même, ce dernier paraissant plus solide.

« Structure fondamentale, analysée. Propriété des matériaux, analysée. Murmura le mage, le visage légèrement crispé. »

L'éclat redoubla d'intensité de même que sa concentration du jeune homme quand bien même la difficulté éprouvée. Après quelques secondes, le tout finit par se calmer, Shirô prit ensuite son cobaye et le tapota légèrement sur le sol. À en juger par le bruit provoqué, cela ressemblerait presque à du métal à la joie de son utilisateur. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, le mouchoir finit par reprendre sa forme initiale, de même que sa résistance.

« Pas pour aujourd'hui non plus … Soupira Shirô en s'allongeant sur le dos. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, la porte finit par s'ouvrir, laissant le visage de Saber apparaître. Celle-ci eut un air légèrement intriguée avant de venir.

« Saber ? Il y a un problème ? Demanda Emiya qui se redressa correctement.

– Non. J'avais juste senti de l'énergie magique alors je suis venue vérifier si tout allait bien. Tu t'entraînes ? Répondit la concernée au seuil de la porte.

– Oui, approche-toi, il doit faire froid dehors.

– D'accord. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta rapidement et prit le soin de fermer la porte derrière. La blonde s'assit ensuite à côté de son Master, ce dernier devina vivement qu'elle voudrait sûrement en savoir plus sur sa magie, au vu de son regard intrigué.

« Je vois que tu utilises beaucoup la magie de renforcement. Remarqua la Servant en posant un regard sur son atelier.

– Oui, c'est la seule magie que je réussis à faire. Soupira dans un premier temps, le jeune homme, les yeux fermés.

– Comment tu t'y prends ?

– Le concept n'est pas compliqué en soi, regarde. »

En disant ces propos, Shirô Emiya ramena une ampoule dans sa main droite sous les yeux attentifs de son interlocutrice qui suivit lentement du regard les mouvements effectués par son Master. Ces circuits magiques se mirent à scintiller de la même manière que tout à l'heure, toujours de cette lueur émeraude.

« _**Trace On. **_»

Immédiatement, la même lumière imprégna l'ampoule qui s'alluma à l'instant suivant. Cependant, sous les yeux intéressés de Saber, la lumière dégagée gagna rapidement en intensité, donnant plus de sens aux propos de Shirô. Au vu du regard de la belle blonde, un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage du mage comme si sa petite démonstration avait eu l'effet escompté.

« Il faut d'abord visualiser les propriétés de l'objet en question et influer ton mana à l'intérieur.

– Pour augmenter leur force ?

– La magie de renforcement ne se limite pas qu'à renforcer la solidité des objets. Ce sont leurs propriétés qui sont augmentées.

– Je vois … Murmura faiblement la chevalière en prenant l'ampoule entre ses mains pour la regarder plus attentivement.

– Mais je dois dire que mon taux de réussite est en général, pas très élevé. J'imagine que j'ai eu un peu de chance là … »

Saber porta ensuite son regard vers son Master, s'attardant sur son expression pendant de longues secondes, de quoi l'interloquer.

« C'est la magie que Kiritsugu t'a enseigné ? Murmura lentement la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes.

– J'ai aussi fait de la projection mais Kiritsugu m'a conseillé de me perfectionner dans le renforcement parce que c'était le plus utile. Souffla Emiya Shirô, du même ton.

– Tu as aussi fait de la projection ? Répéta-t-elle, doucement.

– Oui mais je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi. C'est pour te dire à quel point, je suis inexpérimenté. Soupira par la suite son interlocuteur.

– C'est un défaut qui peut se corriger très aisément. »

En ayant dit ses mots, la jeune femme s'était rapprochée de son interlocuteur. Devant une une telle proximité, ce dernier détourna légèrement son regard tout en prenant le soin de s'éloigner un tout petit peu. Visiblement, Saber ne faisait pas réellement attention à tous ces gestes, soupira intérieurement le jeune homme.

« J'espère que tu as raison. Poursuivit Shirô, en fermant ses paupières. »

La concernée lui hocha doucement la tête avant de détailler vivement l'endroit de son regard de jade. Quelques flashs lui apparurent vivement dans sa tête avant que la jeune femme ne songe à autre chose. Au bout de quelques secondes passées, la Servant décida de se lever.

« Je vais te laisser, Shirô. Essaye de ne pas dormir trop tard, d'accord ? Déclara Saber en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

– Compris, bonne nuit Saber. »

Celle-ci lui sourit et hocha la tête. Ceci fait, elle referma lentement la porte derrière. Emiya parut ensuite songeur, il espérait que Caster ne revienne pas dans sa maison maintenant que Sakura s'y trouve. Le jeune homme décida de fermer les paupières avant de s'allonger, songeur. Il allait consacrer tout son temps pour s'entraîner avec Saber désormais, mais pour le moment, un peu de repos de lui ferait pas de mal …

**Maison de Rin Tohsaka.**

« Hé Archer, tu vas mieux ? Demanda la résidente des lieux.

– Je vais bien, articula lentement le concerné.

– Tu te sentiras prêt pour demain soir ?

– Évidemment, nous pouvons même y aller tout de suite, si tu veux.

– N'exagères pas non plus … tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir obligé à sauver Emiya-kun ?

– Humpf, vu que tu t'es alliée avec lui, je n'ai plus réellement le choix maintenant.

– Ça m'arrange que tu le prennes comme ça … »

Assise sur le canapé, Rin soupira bruyamment. Initialement, ils auraient dû attaquer Caster un peu plus tôt si ce satané Berserker n'était pas intervenu. Archer et Saber avaient utilisé beaucoup de mana et elle doutait sérieusement qu'aujourd'hui, ils pourraient tenir tête à Caster dans son temple. Là où elle drainait l'énergie vitale des habitants de Fuyuki. Et sûrement … qu'elle recommencerait encore aujourd'hui. Donc, de nouvelles victimes à prévoir pour ce soir. Si seulement … si seulement elle savait quoi faire. Avoir aidé Emiya-kun avait retardé leur plans … mais en même temps, Rin avait sûrement sauvé la vie de ce dernier et celle de Saber.

Non pas qu'elle regrettait particulièrement ses choix … cependant, la jeune femme eut réellement du mal à savoir si elle prenait actuellement les bonnes décisions ou non. Laisser Caster agir à sa guise … causerait des conséquences similaires qu'elle avait vu au lycée il y a quelques jours. Où _elle_ avait été impliquée d'ailleurs. Un autre détail qui échappait complètement au contrôle de la belle Tohsaka. Pourquoi tous ses problèmes revenaient-ils en même temps ? Pourquoi ne savait-elle … pas quoi faire tout simplement ? Abordant une mine maussade qui contrastait avec son air habituel, la Tohsaka laissa échapper un petit soupir de sa bouche.

« Dis, Archer … est-ce que tu penses que le regret est mal … ? Demanda la lycéenne en regardant le plafond. »

Le concerné se trouvait sur le toit de leur maison, à surveiller si jamais des ennemis s'approchaient un peu trop prêt. Son long manteau voletant avec le vent nocturne, Archer ferma lentement ses paupières argentées. Elle faisait sûrement référence à ses décisions qu'elle prenait actuellement. Apparemment Rin se rendait compte l'importance des choix à prendre pour l'avenir désormais. Le jeune homme au long manteau rouge porta ensuite ses yeux vers le ciel où une lune argentée trônait parfaitement. À vrai dire, il aurait aimé s'attarder plus longtemps dessus car elle lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

« Ce n'est pas de « _regretter_ » ses choix qui est mauvais, au contraire, je pense … que le regret est une bonne chose. Articula lentement Archer, où on le distinguait de dos.

– Une bonne chose ? Répéta Rin, interloquée par ces propos.

– La mauvaise chose, c'est de ne pas se rendre compte que nous faisons les mauvais choix en pensant … que nous faisions les bons. Pour ensuite … se faire trahir par nos propres décisions. »

Dans la tête de Rin, elle eut l'impression d'avoir des flashs. De cet homme qui plantait ces épées dans ce monde désertique, de cette colline remplie d'épées. De cette silhouette qu'elle apercevait de dos, son long manteau écarlate se balançant lentement de droite à gauche. Ensanglanté comme rarement, le Servant leva finalement le regard vers le ciel, comme s'il recherchait quelque chose. La jeune femme reconnut aisément Archer dans ce monde dépourvu de vie … était-ce ses souvenirs ? Pourquoi le Servant insinuait que le regret était une bonne chose alors que … alors qu'elle ne ressentait qu'une infinité de regret dans ce monde ?

« Tu le penses vraiment … ? Souffla la mage en fermant ses paupières. Tu penses que le regret peut nous faire réparer les choses … ?

– Peut-être pas entièrement, mais il te permettra peut-être de te faire ouvrir les yeux tant qu'il est encore temps. »

Rin s'allongea sur le canapé en sortant ensuite son pendentif écarlate dans sa main droite, l'admirant pendant quelques secondes avant de soupirer légèrement. Ce pendentif directement hérité de son père, Tokiomi Tohsaka. Il contenait des années et des années de magies à l'intérieur. La jeune femme à la tenue rouge décida de faire une petite sieste pour oublier un peu trop ce sentiment de malaise.

« J'espère que tu as raison … »

De son côté, Archer fixa toujours indifféremment cette lune argentée. Sa chevelure immaculée se balança suite au vent et ses paupières se fermèrent également. Dans sa tête, le jeune homme eut l'impression d'avoir des flashs d'une nuit similaire à celle-ci …

« Ouais, moi aussi. »

**Résidence des Emiya.**

« Senpai va mieux ?

– Oui, tu n'as pas à t'en faire là-dessus, Sakura.

– Tant mieux alors … »

Allongées dans la même chambre, la lycéenne avait bien trop dormi pour recommencer cette activité maintenant, de même pour Saber-san, imaginait-elle. Celle-ci avait rapidement enfilé un pyjama immaculé, se préparant sûrement à se coucher mais par pour le moment. Sakura avait demandé à Saber-san de rester un petit peu avec elle pour papoter un petit peu ensemble. Même si la blonde dormait à côté de la chambre de Senpai, elle pouvait bien passer un peu de temps ensemble, non ? Les deux femmes avaient pu discuter tout à l'heure sans réellement bien se connaître vu qu'elles s'étaient rapidement endormies, un peu trop rapidement pour Sakura.

« Au fait, Saber-san. Tu aimes bien la ville de Fuyuki ? Tu dois venir de très loin, j'imagine. Sourit la lycéenne.

– Hein ? Euh oui, nous pouvons affirmer cela de cette manière. Répondit maladroitement la blonde en hochant la tête, allongée en face de Sakura.

– Ah oui ? D'où tu viens ? »

Vite. N'importe quoi. Ses neurones travaillèrent plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'imaginait dans un premier temps. Que dire à ce moment-précis ? Puis, elle eut une petite idée.

« Je viens d'Angleterre. Finit par déclarer la blonde, avec une certaine fierté, comme si c'était la réponse idéale.

– Vraiment ? Tu peux un peu me raconter comme vous vivez là-bas ? »

Esquissant un sourire maladroit, pour l'une des premières fois depuis son invocation, la Servant se sentait complètement désarmée. Alors c'était ça ce que les humains aimaient appeler une « _soirée entre filles _» ? Discuter pendant toute la nuit ? En un sens, cela ne la dérangerait pas réellement de faire connaissance avec Sakura mais ses sujets de discussions avec elle ne se résumaient qu'à de la nourriture, avant aujourd'hui. Et Saber ne devait rien révéler à propos du monde de la magie. Donc, elle n'avait pas le choix que d'aller avec son instinct.

« C'est un très beau pays. Il fait _« bon vivre »_ disons-nous. Murmura Saber, d'un ton mêlant une certaine hésitation et une maladresse.

– Oh ? Je vois, j'espère que tu vas bien apprécier ton séjour ici ! Sourit Sakura en hochant positivement la tête.

– C'est déjà le cas, ne t'en fais pas pour cela. »

En voyant l'air tellement innocent de Sakura, la Servant ne voulait surtout pas la mêler à la Guerre du Saint-Graal, de même pour Taiga. Les deux femmes donnaient un peu plus de vie dans cet endroit. Puis, ses pensées se dirigèrent naturellement vers Shirô.

« Au fait, Sakura … comment as-tu rencontré Shirô ? Demanda-t-elle, presque curieuse sur l'histoire passée de son Master.

– Euh … c'était il y a très longtemps … Hésita un peu la Matô. »

Le ton de l'intéressée était plus nostalgique, remarqua son interlocutrice. La lycéenne leva vivement ses yeux vers le plafond comme pour ne rien oublier dans ses propres souvenirs.

« Nous étions encore au collège et c'était la fin des cours … puis j'ai remarqué un garçon faire du saut en hauteur. Se remémora la Matô, un fin sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

– Du saut en hauteur ? Répéta machinalement la Servant, ne comprenant pas tous les propos.

– Oui, il essayait de toutes ses forces pour réussir à sauter au-dessus de la barre. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas réussi. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas abandonner et il continuait encore et encore. Quand bien même, il savait qu'il ne sautait pas assez haut … cet enfant cherchait à atteindre son objectif, à ne jamais renoncer. Moi … je souhaitais de toutes mes forces qu'il échouerait. En y repensant aujourd'hui, c'est un peu bête de penser à ça … Ricana légèrement Sakura en se grattant légèrement la tête.

– Ce n'est pas très gentil, sourit Saber, attendrie par les souvenirs racontés.

– Haha … même Senpai ne le sait pas, tu sais.

– Vraiment ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avouer ?

– C'est un peu embarrassant à raconter en y repensant un petit peu. Alors tu dois de me promettre que ce sera notre secret, d'accord ? »

Sakura désigna ensuite son petit doigt comme si elle désirait que Saber fasse exactement le même geste. Un peu déstabilisée par un tel mouvement, dans un premier temps, la blonde ne savait pas trop quoi comment réagir et se contenta d'observer les agissements de la Matô. Elle esquissa un faible sourire et imita presque timidement le geste de la lycéenne pour que les deux doigts ne se lient.

« C'est promis. J'en fais le serment. Ce sera notre secret, à toutes les deux. Promit la Servant en hochant positivement la tête.»

Sakura hocha également sa tête, à son tour. Avant de regarder le réveil : il devrait bientôt s'approcher d'une heure du matin. Valait mieux ne pas trop tarder à dormir, la jeune femme souhaita une bonne nuit à sa nouvelle amie qui lui rendit. Saber ferma doucement ses paupières et laissa échapper un léger soupir.

_Cela faisait … un peu de bien de parler de façon si banale de temps en temps._

Les minutes s'écoulèrent rapidement. Saber rouvrit doucement ses yeux et remarqua que Sakura s'était déjà endormie, elle ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps exactement. Encore un petit peu et l'Esprit Héroïque se serait également endormie avec Sakura. La blonde fit un léger sourire lorsqu'elle remarqua le visage paisible de la concernée … et ensuite ses pensées prirent une teinte un peu plus sombre. Quelques souvenirs lui revinrent directement. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Avec hésitation, la Servant approcha sa main droite sur le front de la lycéenne, endormie … avant de s'arrêter dans son mouvement.

_La soupçonner de cette manière … était indigne. Quand bien même c'était pour la protéger, elle ne devait pas soupçonner ses « proches » …_

Espérons juste qu'elle se soit trompée à son sujet. La blonde soupira légèrement avant de fermer lentement les paupières.

La Servant décida ainsi de laisser Sakura se reposer tranquillement. La jeune femme marcha lentement dans les couloirs sombres, elle se fit la remarque intérieure qu'une fois la nuit passée, cet endroit demeurait silencieux. L'intéressée finit par rentrer dans sa chambre, poussée par un élan de curiosité, Saber ouvrit délicatement la porte menant à la pièce voisine où Shirô dormait déjà. Tant mieux, s'il pouvait bien se reposer pour les prochains événements, cela ne serait que bénéfique pour eux. Elle prit ensuite également congé en partant se coucher à son tour …

**Chapitre 14 : Notre promesse**


	15. Ensemble

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

_Dans une plaine assez dégagée, une ombre songeait silencieusement. Les deux mains posées sur son sabre, planté au sol, l'intéressée portait un regard neutre vers un ciel bleuté, d'une grande beauté. Shirô pouvait reconnaître cette personne : Saber. Habillée de la même manière que quand elle se battait, bien qu'une longue cape royale flottait dans son dos de même qu'une petit couronne dorée. Les souvenirs de Saber ? Encore ? Emiya Shirô avait l'impression de voir la mémoire de la belle Servant mais du point de vue extérieur._

_La jeune femme contemplait silencieusement cet horizon qui se présentait à elle, mais Shirô pouvait déceler quelque chose derrière ses iris émeraudes : de la solitude ? Il était vrai que le mage ne voyait pas grand-monde qui entourait la blonde, celle-ci leva faiblement ses yeux vers le ciel._

_« Il nous reste encore un peu de temps … »_

_Saber poussa un léger soupir avant de fermer les paupières pour profiter du temps plus que clément. Laissant la chaleur du soleil apaisait son cœur, la jeune femme fut sortie de ses songes dès lors qu'une ombre s'approcha d'elle._

_« Bediviere. Souffla-t-elle simplement, sans ton particulier. Qu'as-tu à me dire ?_

– _Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais je venais simplement vous informer que les troupes sont prêtes. Nous n'attendons que votre ordre. »_

_La concernée hocha doucement la tête avant de retirer son épée du sol, Shirô ne pouvait pas bien voir l'arme de sa Servant à cause de son placement. Saber se retourna complètement pour faire face à son subordonné._

_« Allons-y alors. »_

Un nouveau rêve ? Se levant difficilement, le mage secoua négativement la tête. C'étaient sûrement les souvenirs de Saber, enfin qu'une petite partie. Mais cela avait suffi … pour que le jeune homme ne sente la solitude présente dans le cœur de sa Servant. Cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait … personne à qui se confier ? Pourtant, le jeune homme avait aperçu un subordonné, mais apparemment, cela devait être un peu plus compliqué que cela. Vivre dans un tel contexte … et Saber n'en parlait jamais à Shirô. Sûrement pour ne pas mêler sentiment et devoir.

Éprouvant une certaine empathie pour sa partenaire, le jeune homme se redressa complètement : il allait lui préparer un bon petit-déjeuner ! Il enfila correctement ses vêtements et Shirô posa un regard sur le réveil, à côté de son matelas : 7h30. Saber devrait déjà être debout, pour cause : ils avaient prévu de s'entraîner à 8h30. Le mage ouvrit discrètement la porte voisine, menant à la chambre de l'intéressée. Celle-ci demeurait emmitouflée sous sa couette ? Emiya poussa un léger soupir en voyant ça.

Une partie de lui aimerait bien la laisser dormir mais c'était la jeune femme elle-même qui l'avait prévenu de la réveiller si elle n'y arriverait pas.

« Saber … réveille-toi … c'est l'heure maintenant … Murmura lentement le mage, à proximité de l'intéressée. »

L'intéressée poussa des petits gémissements, comme pour dire de la laisser dormir encore quelques minutes supplémentaires. Shirô eut les yeux ronds : dire que d'habitude, la Servant était plutôt fière et guerrière, qui aurait cru qu'elle réagirait de cette manière ? D'ordinaire, Saber se réveillait d'elle-même et il comprenait pourquoi.

Mais quand même … elle était vraiment féminine. Habituellement, Emiya ne voyait la blonde lever constamment les armes, il n'avait pas remarqué ce côté féminin – quoi que pour la nourriture, c'était aussi le cas – et … il la trouvait mignonne en un sens. Secouant négativement la tête, pour chasser des pensées aussi idiotes, Shirô ne devait pas oublier pourquoi il voulait réveiller la chevalière, désireuse de sommeil.

« Allez, Saber … il faut se réveiller … souffla d'un ton doux, le mage pour éventuellement tirer sa Servant de son sommeil. »

Finalement, l'intéressée se décida à émerger depuis la couette où elle s'était dissimulée depuis quelques bonnes minutes maintenant. Ayant détaché ses beaux cheveux blonds, la chevelure un peu désordonnée, bien que sa mèche rebelle se détachait toujours des autres, Saber avait les yeux mi-clos. D'ailleurs, seule sa tête ressortait de la couette sous les sourcils arqués du jeune homme.

« Shirô … ? Est-ce que … tu pourrais … m'attendre … dehors ? Je … ne suis pas encore présentable en-dessous … Déclara-t-elle d'un ton fatigué et quasiment absent.

– Euh o-ouais, b-bien sûr ! Je vais te préparer le petit-déjeuner ! Paniqua presque le mage en s'imaginant toute sorte de choses. »

La concernée hocha mollement la tête, quasiment perchée dans un autre monde encore. Quelque secondes suffirent pour reconnecter les neurones de la belle blonde qui se réveilla correctement. Son Master se trouvait déjà dans la cuisine aux côtés de Sakura Matô, debout depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant. Après quelques instants, Saber ouvrit la porte menant au salon de la maison, toujours vêtue de la même manière., tout comme une mine plus présentable.

« Bonjour, Shirô, Sakura. Sourit-elle en entrant.

– Bonjour, Saber-san. Répondit la Matô, sur la même longueur d'onde que la nouvelle arrivante. »

Encore un peu déstabilisé pour tout à l'heure, le jeune homme se contenta de hocher simplement la tête. Puis, Shirô prépara la table : valait mieux penser à autre chose !

**Plusieurs minutes plus tard – Dojo d'Emiya.**

Saber et Shirô continuaient leur entraînement quotidien. D'ailleurs, Sakura assistait pendent quelques minutes à la séance et elle devait bien concéder sa surprise : voir Saber-san mettre une raclée à Senpai … il y avait de quoi être surprise, surtout au vu du gabarit de la belle blonde. Mais elle-même devait faire quelque chose : aller chercher Fujimura-sensei qui sortait dans peu de temps maintenant. Sakura avait insisté pour le faire alors Emiya profitait du temps pour s'entraîner avec Saber à l'escrime.

Une fois que sa cadette sortit, le jeune homme se mit à réfléchir avec plus d'attention, non pas que sa présence le dérangeait. Comment mettre à mal, la garde de Saber ? Apparemment, elle maîtrisait l'escrime à un niveau assez élevé, étant un Servant. Les yeux du mage se posèrent longuement sur la posture qu'abordait la concernée : les deux mains sur le manche de son sabre en bois et sa jambe droite d'appui vers l'avant.

Bon, autant essayer de l'imiter alors. Shirô Emiya prit une pose similaire avant de filer rapidement vers la blonde qui remarqua une chose : son Master faisait beaucoup moins de mouvements inutiles qu'auparavant. Elle para l'offensive en plaçant le sabre sur sa gauche mais Shirô poursuivit les offensives que Saber esquivait rapidement en faisant quelques pas vers l'arrière. La voilà en train de reculer ! Il prenait enfin le dessus sur elle ! Au prochain mouvement, il l'atteindra !

Ses pensées se heurtèrent violemment à la réalité : d'un mouvement, la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes expédia fort rapidement Shirô sur le mur, se le prenant dans le dos. Une grimace de douleur déforma les traits de son visage.

« Shirô, dans un combat, quand l'adversaire recule, cela ne va pas dire nécessairement qu'il est en train d'avoir un désavantage. Cela peut être une ruse afin d'appâter son ennemi, pour ensuite prendre le prendre à revers. En l'occurrence, ce fut le cas présent. Déclara-t-elle en posant son épée sur le sol, une main sur la hanche. »

Encore sonné, Emiya regrettait ses pensées arrogantes : évidemment que Saber préparait quelque chose. Et puis, comment pouvait-elle aussi bien esquiver avec ses chaussettes ? Ne devait-elle pas glisser ? Ou avoir un mauvais appui ? Exténué, Shirô préféra de mettre ses pensées de côté. Bon allez, un peu de nerf.

Il se releva rapidement, prenant son sabre en bois, le jeune homme expira longuement, instinctivement, les images du combat d'Archer lui revinrent en esprit. Sa technique à l'épée …

_Il pouvait y arriver._

Shirô fonça à vive allure. Haussant les sourcils, Saber plaça son épée en opposition et les coups suivants du mage furent bien encaissés, quand bien même son changement de style de combat, la Servant prit tout de même l'ascendant.

Le temps fila rapidement. Trop rapidement même pour Emiya parce que …

« Shirôôôôôôôôô ! S'écria joyeusement une voix. »

Celle-ci interrompit même l'entraînement entre les deux partenaires. Saber s'arrêta dans son mouvement puisque Fujimaru Taiga entra telle une bombe dans le dojo. La blonde cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et regarda Shirô pour attendre les instructions de son Master, également surpris par l'arrivée de sa tutrice. Il haussa les épaules et demanda implicitement l'autorisation de la Servant de s'arrêter pour le moment. Autorisation qu'il gagna fort rapidement puisque cette dernière hocha mollement la tête, ceci fait, Emiya se précipita pour voir comment aller Fuji-nee.

« Pfiou … Shirô commence à s'améliorer … Soupira légèrement Saber en s'asseyant dans le dojo. »

Elle contempla pendant quelques secondes le toit, comme si elle recherchait quelque chose. « _Je __vais__ devenir un héros de la Justice _» … hein ? C'étaient les mots employés par Shirô avant-hier. Il voulait incarner un tel personnage pour sauver le monde, vraiment tout le monde.

« Comme moi auparavant alors … »

Ses yeux se baissèrent doucement avant qu'elle ne les ferme au même rythme.

_Tu empruntes un chemin dangereux … Shirô._

_J'espère que tu t'en rendras rapidement compte._

« Saber ! Appela l'intéressé de ses pensées, ce qui sortit la belle blonde de ses pensées. »

Sûrement l'heure de dîner, songea-t-elle.

La jeune femme se releva et se dirigea vers le salon où ils l'attendirent tous, impatients. À cette vue, elle en fut légèrement surprise sans réellement comprendre la raison. Mais sa surprise laissa rapidement à un visage plus attendri. Taiga, assise à la droite de la table, Sakura juste à côté tandis que Shirô se retrouvait de l'autre côté, patientant que la blonde ne vienne s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_Elle avait l'impression de voir une famille._

« Désolée du retard. Sourit-elle en s'asseyant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Allez viens manger, Saber-chan ! S'enjoua Fujimaru Taiga.

– Tiens, ton assiette Saber-san ! Tendit Sakura Matô. »

_Une famille qu'elle protégerait._

**Ville de Fuyuki – Grand Building**

Les cheveux voletant, Shinji Matô conservait un air grave. Le jeune homme contempla silencieusement l'horizon, comme à la recherche d'une réponse qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver. Dans son dos, Rider ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Se contentant de fixer indifféremment son Master.

Ce dernier cogitait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Les mots du prêtre résonnaient encore dans sa tête, rien que d'y penser le mettait vraiment en colère. Ses poings se serrèrent légèrement avant que nerveusement, il trembla.

« Rider, active la barrière maintenant. Ordonna le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

– Bien, murmura lentement la concernée. »

Celle-ci posa sa main sur le sol où un cercle magique apparut, immédiatement tous les autres cercles magiques que la Servant avait placé à l'intérieur du building scintillèrent en même temps. De grandes lumières écarlates se mirent à briller avec insistance dans les cieux et ces lumières finirent par se rejoindre en un point : au sommet du bâtiment où un gigantesque œil apparut.

Rin Tohsaka élargit brutalement ses paupières en se relevant à une vitesse grand V de son lit, pour accourir à la fenêtre, pour cause : l'atmosphère avait viré au rouge, littéralement. Shinji … ! Il n'y avait que lui pour faire une telle chose et elle reconnaissait bien cette sensation !

« Quel imbécile ! Ragea Rin en prenant son manteau rouge. Archer ! »

Ce dernier s'exécuta rapidement et emporta sa Master dans l'élan. Du côté d'Emiya Shirô et de Saber, les deux partenaires sortirent rapidement également, Shirô enfila vivement son manteau blanc et gris, tout comme la blonde également. Les concernés s'apprêtèrent à courir … avant que Sakura ne se précipite à l'entrée pour savoir ce qu'ils mijotaient.

« Senpai ! Saber-san ! Où allez-vous ?! S'écria-t-elle, paniquée par les événements.

– Sakura ! Reste surtout ici ! On revient très rapidement, d'accord ?! Répondit Shirô en se hâtant d'y aller avec sa Servant qui hocha la tête, comme pour rassurer la Matô. »

Sauf que cette dernière ne le fut absolument pas. Les deux mains jointes près de son cœur, Sakura naviguait dans des eaux troubles. Des étincelles écarlates explosèrent tout autour du building, redoublant d'intensité à chaque seconde. Même les habitants qui étaient autour du bâtiment demeuraient affectés par cette puissante barrière qui avait nécessité de grandes préparations, visiblement. Shirô tiqua largement, alors qu'il continua de se précipiter dans les rues, avec Saber à ses côtés.

« Shinji … ! Ne fais pas n'importe quoi ! Pria presque Emiya. »

L'intéressé se trouvait de dos à ce mouvement plus que brutal. Avec autant d'âmes à sa disposition, Rider devrait probablement accéder à un pouvoir bien plus grand. Un large sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur son visage : maintenant, il allait remporter la Guerre du Saint-Graal. Personne ne pourrait se mettre en opposition ! Subitement, Shinji éclata de rire :

« HAHAHA ! Vas-y, Rider ! Prends toutes les âmes qu'il te faut ! Je vais remporter cette Guerre du Saint-Graal et mon vœu sera enfin exaucé ! Ricana le Master en écartant les bras.

– Compris. Articula la concernée. »

Puis, Rider s'arrêta dans son mouvement. De quoi rendre perplexe son Master qui se tourna ensuite dans son dos : la porte menant au toit commençait à trembler. Elle fut complètement fracassée par un coup de pied, s'écrasant non loin d'une Rider impassible à ce mouvement.

« Yo, vous foutez un peu le bordel alors j'suis venu voir. Sourit le nouvel arrivant.

– Lancer … Murmura Shinji, les sourcils froncés. »

Une fois proche de ce grand bâtiment, Shirô ne pouvait espérer qu'une chose : que Shinji renonce à ses plans, bien qu'il en doutait, sincèrement. Connaissant le Matô depuis une belle lurette, il savait à quel point, il pouvait être têtu. En étant proche de la barrière, le jeune homme sentait quand même ses forces se faire drainer mais il tenait le coup, en déversant son mana à travers son corps. Puis, il entendit des bruits de courses : Tohsaka.

« Tohsaka. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Emiya en reportant son attention vers le sommet du building.

– Pas le choix, nous devons éliminer Shinji alors. Déclara-t-elle, le regard plissé.

– Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Tohsaka ?! Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, là ! »

Battre Shinji était une chose. L'éliminer définitivement en était clairement une autre. Les yeux élargis, Shirô Emiya resta estomaqué par les propos de Tohsaka, celle-ci paraissait bien sûre de son fait. Du coin d'œil, la jeune femme s'en rendit compte de l'impact de ses paroles mais elle ne compta pas modifier ses plans. Cet idiot menaçait bien trop de vies pour le laisser en liberté, tranquillement. Brièvement, elle ferma ses paupières avant de s'avancer de quelques pas.

« Attends, Tohsaka ! S'écria Shirô, le regard dissimulé par sa chevelure brûlante. Je … il y a d'autres possibilités, encore !

– Nous n'avons pas le temps de réfléchir. Articula Rin, de dos à son interlocuteur. Si nous laissons cet idiot agir, il y aura encore d'autres victimes. Tu veux les abandonner ? Eh bien, pas moi.

– Tohsaka … ! »

La jeune femme s'exécuta rapidement en accourant vers le bâtiment, ignorant ainsi les paroles de son coéquipier. Après quelques mètres parcours, Rin s'arrêta dans sa course, toujours de dos à Emiya Shirô qui doutait de plus en plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Emiya-kun ? Déclara-t-elle, les yeux rivés vers l'entée du building.

– Je … ne veux pas que les gens meurent autour de moi. Souffla-t-il, en baissant doucement son regard doré.

– Je vois. Cependant, Emiya-kun. C'est le principe même de la Guerre du Saint-Graal. Parce que si tu laisses faire les autres Masters, ils feront exactement comme Shinji. C'est-à-dire, tuer des innocents juste pour gagner. Moi, je vais l'en empêcher par tous les moyens. Et toi ? Tu vas les laisser ? »

Sans même voir Shirô, elle pouvait aisément deviner son état psychologique. Un mage devrait avoir les capacités de tuer autrui sans les remords. Pas Emiya-kun, apparemment. La brune plissa légèrement son regard bleuté. Sans même attendre la moindre réponse de son interlocuteur, elle se dirigea vers le grand bâtiment en face. Pourvu qu'elle y arrive à temps !

« Il est déplorable. Murmura Archer, dans sa forme spirituelle.

– Nous n'avons pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur lui, je vais en finir avec Shinji ! »

Pendant ce temps, Emiya Shirô demeurait immobile. Incapable d'aligner la moindre pensée cohérente. Tuer … Shinji ? Le grand-frère de Sakura ? Autrefois … il fut son ami. Son corps tremblait malgré lui, ses jambes menaçant de le lâcher. Dans sa tête, des flashs circulaient à une vitesse ahurissante, des flashs de ce jour-là. De cet Enfer …

_Non … il ne pouvait pas tuer. Il ne pouvait pas enlever la vie d'autrui, une nouvelle fois. _

_Comment pourrait-il faire quelque chose d'aussi immonde … ?_

Puis, la main douce de Saber se posa sur la sienne, faisant sursauter son Master qui revint à la réalité momentanément. Il croisa le regard pur de sa coéquipière qui lui hocha doucement la tête, comme pour lui dire que tout irait bien. Pendant quelques secondes, Shirô se perdit dans les prunelles émeraudes de sa partenaire aux cheveux blonds.

« Saber … ? Murmura lentement le jeune homme, en plein doute.

– Shirô. Il y a toujours une solution alternative. Rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce. »

_Une solution alternative … ?_

Ses yeux se plongèrent longuement dans ceux de Shirô qui ne savait plus réellement quoi faire. Le Master à la chevelure brûlante sentit sa tension diminuer de seconde en seconde, au fur-à-mesure que la main de la jeune femme se resserra autour de la sienne.

« Shirô … crois en toi et en tes idéaux … j'en ferais de même. Reprit la blonde en lui souriant légèrement. »

Les yeux élargis, le mage ne sut répondre quelque chose. Le visage de Kiritsugu vint à son esprit … ses idéaux … son rêve …

_Ouais … il ne devait pas trembler comme ça._

Shirô secoua négativement la tête. Elle avait raison, il n'était pas seul à porter un fardeau. Ils formaient une équipe, tous les deux. Et c'était ensemble qu'ils gagneraient la guerre du Saint-Graal ! Emiya Shirô reporta son attention sur la belle Servant qui lui sourit doucement avant que mutuellement, ils ne hochent la tête.

« Ouais … désolé. J'ai … été un peu stupide. S'excusa Shirô en relevant la tête.

– Ce n'est rien, tempéra-t-elle doucement. Master. Vos ordres. »

_Elle avait raison, il sauverait Shinji._

_Comme le ferait un Héros de la Justice._

« Allons-y, Saber ! Empêchons ensemble une nouvelle tragédie ! »

**Chapitre 15 : ****Ensemble**


	16. Mon Choix

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

« Ça a commencé ! »

Accourant dans les couloirs, Rin Tohsaka sentit des tremblements dans le bâtiment : un combat venait tout juste de débuter. La jeune femme plissa légèrement son regard et se dépêcha de poursuivre son chemin, rapidement serait le mieux. Dans le sillage de sa course, elle remarqua les différents employés du bâtiment, inconscients. Tss … Shinji était vraiment parti trop loin.

« Rin, concentre-toi uniquement sur ton objectif. Résonna la voix d'Archer, dans sa forme spirituelle.

– Je sais ! »

Un nouveau tremblement secoua légèrement l'édifice, la faisant presque perdre l'équilibre. Rin leva vivement la tête vers le haut, elle s'approchait du toit du bâtiment où les belligérants s'affrontaient. Est-ce qu'intervenir entre les deux était réellement une bonne idée ? Après tout, un combat entre trois Servants serait probablement un bordel pas possible.

« Tohsaka ! »

La concernée déposa son regard bleuté dans son dos en était à moitié surprise par la voix du nouvel arrivant : Emiya Shirô et Saber réussirent à la rattraper après quelques secondes. Au vu de l'expression du mage, Rin avait bien saisi qu'il était résolu.

« Je suppose que tu vas essayer de me raisonner ? Lâcha-t-elle, une main sur la hanche.

– Non, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Répondit Shirô, en faisant référence aux vibrations dans l'air.

– Oui, tu as raison. Il y a un combat en haut et on devrait se dépêcher. »

Parce que sur le toit de l'édifice, les cheveux voletant dans le vent, Rider ne bougeait pas de sa place. Son arme bien entre ses deux mains, elle resserra son emprise dessus. Son adversaire en face, Lancer, esquissa un léger sourire de défi. Le vent souffla doucement entre les deux belligérants.

« Maintenant que mon Master me donne quartier libre sur mes combats ... souffla-t-il, le regard plissé. »

Le sol en-dessous de ses pieds se fissura littéralement, une véritable vibration atmosphérique se produisit sans que la Servant adverse ne soit réellement impressionnée. Contrairement à son Master qui eut quelques gouttes de sueurs, n'étant guère rassuré par les prochains événements.

« Je peux aller à fond ! S'exclama ensuite l'Esprit Héroïque, prêt à en découdre. »

Sa lance traversa vivement la distance entre les belligérants, sous l'œil impassible de son ennemie. Rider plaça ses chaînes en opposition et dut reculer de plusieurs mètres avant de se stabiliser correctement. Lancer se mit à la poursuite de l'intéressée, sautant au-dessus de cette dernière, il abattit violemment son arme. Rider évita d'un bond agile sur le côté et le sol se fit totalement fracasser sous la puissance du Servant.

La jeune femme décida de lancer sa propre contre-attaque : sa chaîne attrapa le poignet gauche du jeune homme, ce dernier fronçant les sourcils à cette vue. D'un tour de force, la Servant réussit à projeter Lancer brutalement sur sa gauche. Le concerné parvint à se défaire de l'emprise adverse en frappant la chaîne, de sa lance.

Se rattrapant sur le sol, Lancer profita de l'appui de sa main gauche pour fuser à toute vitesse vers Rider. Elle croisa ses chaînes pour mieux parer la lame ennemie, quand bien même, elle recula sur quelques mètres. Décroisant vivement ses armes pour briser la garde ennemie, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux pourpres frappa ensuite de son pied gauche sur le torse de son adversaire. Le concerné afficha une mine satisfaite, comme si doucement, il commençait à s'emballer dans ce combat.

« Je vois que tu sais quand même te défendre, Rider ! »

Son interlocutrice ne répondit rien aux remarques de son adversaire. Elle préféra plutôt lancer une nouvelle fois ses chaînes vers le Servant, immobile. Ses pupilles écarlates reflétèrent l'arrivée de ces dangereuses armes puis il ferma ses yeux. L'arme de Rider s'enroula autour de sa lance sans que son détenteur n'esquisse le moindre mouvement. Elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir aux stratagèmes de son adversaire, la jeune femme se prépara ensuite à projeter sa seconde chaîne ...

« Mais ... »

Rouvrant ses paupières, sa lance enchaînée, bien tenue dans sa main droite, Lancer esquissa un mouvement violent de sa main vers l'arrière. Rider se sentit brutalement entraînée par le mouvement adverse.

« Je me débrouille aussi. »

Un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de l'Esprit Héroïque repoussa ce dernier, tout proche à côté d'un Shinji, surpris par la tournure des événements. Lancer sentit ensuite que l'emprise sur sa lance n'était plus. Le Matô se retourna vers une Rider qui tenta de se relever malgré la douleur ressentie. Une lumière pourpre jaillit du grimoire qu'il tint dans sa main droite, ceci fait, des étincelles de la même teinte entourèrent sa Servant qui hurla de douleur.

« Lève-toi. Ordonna fermement Shinji, les sourcils froncés. »

Les étincelles jaillissant redoublèrent d'intensité, faisant cambrer de douleur la jeune femme. À cette vue, Lancer baissa doucement la tête, en abordant une mine un poil plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumé. Shinji répéta son ordre et finalement, Rider finit par se relever quand bien même la douleur ressentie. Essoufflée, l'Esprit Héroïque reporta son attention vers son adversaire qui pointa sa lance en direction du Master.

« Toi. Désigna Lancer à l'encontre du mage qui fronça les sourcils. Pour quoi prends-tu, les Esprits Héroïques ?

– Ha ! Vous n'êtes rien de plus que des objets ! Tu crois que tu peux te la raconter parce que t'étais connu à l'époque ?! Te fous pas de moi ! Vous servez juste nos intérêts ! Ricana nerveusement Shinji Matô.

– Des objets, dis-tu ? Répéta machinalement le Servant, abaissant doucement sa lance.

– Ouais c'est ça, maintenant tu vas faire quoi ?! Pleurer ?! »

Une violente aura rouge entoura le Servant, de quoi calmer les ardeurs du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Parce que l'intensité qui se dégageait de lui était toute autre, quelques pierres se détachèrent littéralement autour de lui.

« Ça tombe plutôt bien, gamin. Lâcha subitement le lancier. Comme tu ne mérites pas d'avoir un Esprit Héroïque à ton service, je vais te faire l'honneur d'y passer en premier.

– Tss, tu penses me faire peur ou quoi ?! Vas-y Rider ! T'as intérêt à mieux te battre que tout à l'heure !

– Oui. Se contenta de répondre l'intéressée en fonçant vers son ennemi. »

_Plus loin ... _

« Dépêchons-nous ! Souffla Rin en courant dans les couloirs.

– Qui ça peut bien être ?! S'interloqua Emiya Shirô.

– Nous n'avons pas le temps de réfléchir à ça !

– Rin. Intervint la voix de Saber. »

Celle-ci s'arrêta dans son mouvement et fronça les sourcils. Comme à la recherche de quelque chose puis, subitement, elle se retourna en direction d'une fenêtre et frappa presque instinctivement de son épée invisible : quelque chose fut tranchée par ses soins. Saber s'accroupit légèrement pour mieux distinguer sa cible. Un petit oiseau ?

« C'est un familier. Déclara la Servant, d'un ton lent.

– Ça veut dire qu'on est observé ? Proposa Emiya Shirô, perplexe.

– Très vraisemblablement.

– En tout cas, souffla de son côté, Tohsaka. L'œuvre de Shinji a dû causer pas mal de grabuges. C'est logique que les autres Masters se renseignent dessus. Montons au sommet pour mieux comprendre !

– Ça ne sera pas aussi simple, Tohsaka ... Murmura évasivement Shirô, le regard posté vers la fenêtre. »

La jeune femme comprit ensuite les propos de son allié, pour cause : cela ne se voyait pratiquement pas à cause de tout le bordel créé par Shinji ... mais une barrière venait d'être dressée, non loin d'ici. Emiya-kun était plutôt sensible aux variations atmosphériques et pourtant, même lui avait trouvé tardivement cette barrière !

« Merde ... Fulmina Rin en serrant les dents. C'est sûrement l'œuvre de Caster. Elle profite de la barrière de Shinji pour ériger la sienne, et comme ça, elle absorbera l'énergie vitale des autres habitants sans que ce soit bien visible ...

– Tohsaka ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! S'écria Shirô.

– Pas le choix. On va se séparer. Je m'occupe de Caster, toi et Saber, allez voir en haut.

– Non. Objecta subitement Emiya, d'un ton presque ferme. Saber t'accompagnera, Tohsaka. Elle a une grande résistance à la magie et contre Caster, ce sera bien plus utile. Je m'occupe de Shinji.

– Emiya-kun ... »

En effet, de ce point de vue, le jeune homme n'avait pas complètement tord. Mais cela signifiait aussi une chose ...

« Archer. Va avec Emiya-kun. Souffla la lycéenne, d'un ton sous-entendant que le principal intéressé n'avait pas son mot à dire. »

Celui-ci se matérialisa rapidement, yeux clos et bras croisés. On pouvait facilement voir que sur son visage, que s'allier avec ce gamin ne l'enchantait pas _vraiment_ du tout. D'ailleurs, Shirô partageait le même air que l'Esprit Héroïque.

« C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Articula le Servant.

– Je suis d'accord. Répliqua Shirô. Je peux m'en occuper tout seul !

– Pardon ? S'offusqua presque son interlocuteur. Tu vas me faire croire que tu peux occuper deux Servants ? Alors que tu sais à peine faire de magie ?

– Je suis peut-être un raté, mais je peux toujours faire quelque chose pour aider les autres !

– Tu pourras peut-être servir de bouclier mais sans plus. »

En retrait, Saber et Rin se regardèrent mutuellement. La coopération entre les deux hommes commençait vraiment de la pire manière possible. Mais, avaient-ils réellement le luxe de choisir ? Parce que la bataille se situait sur plusieurs fronts et se séparer serait la meilleure tactique à adoptée. Il était vrai qu'avec les compétences de Saber, le combat contre Caster sera plus aisé. Mais ... laisser Archer et Emiya-kun ensemble ... bon, il y avait d'autres priorités.

« Archer, retiens–toi de tuer Emiya-kun, ok ?

– Plus tu en parles, moins j'obéirais. Déclara-t-il, les yeux fermés, faisant sourire sa Master.

– Allons–y, Saber ! S'écria Rin en faisant le mouvement inverse du groupe de Shirô.

– S'il te plaît, fais attention, Shirô. Déclara cette dernière, d'un ton inquiet.

– Compris, toi aussi, Saber. »

La jeune femme lui hocha doucement la tête avant d'emboîter le mouvement de Rin qui accourut rapidement. La brune plissa légèrement le regard : elle sentait que le coup de Caster était clairement un piège mais elle n'avait pas le choix que d'y répondre. Shirô resta quelques secondes à voir ses deux partenaires féminines quittaient les lieux avant que ...

« Il est déjà parti ?! S'exclama Emiya. »

Archer venait d'y aller sans lui.

Quelle surprise, dis-donc, songea le mage.

Pendant ce temps, Saber et Rin accoururent rapidement pour atteindre ce qui devait ressembler à un parc abandonné ? Les deux femmes ne comprirent pas réellement ce qui se tramait.

« Il n'y a personne ? S'interloqua la blonde, méfiante.

– Une barrière pour qu'il n'y ait personne, dedans ? C'était bel et bien un piège. Affirma Rin sur ses gardes.

– Bien vu, petite fille. »

Apparaissant au-dessus des deux femmes, Caster esquissa un air à la fois hautain et satisfait. La Servant fit apparaître ses cercles pourpres autour d'elle, menaçant de les tirer à tout moment. Saber se plaça devant Tohsaka et fit apparaître son armure habituelle, avec son épée directement pointée vers sa future adversaire. Deux fois qu'elle avait croisé Caster, dire que cela ne commençait pas à la lasser serait un mensonge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Caster ? Exigea Rin, d'un ton sévère.

– N'est-ce pas évident, petite fille ? Rétorqua évasivement la concernée, devant ses nombreux cercles pourpres.

– Tu en as toujours après Saber ?

– Tu devrais t'écouter de temps en temps. Pourquoi mon objectif aurait-il changé ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis surprise de te voir accompagnée de cette fille, Saber.

– Cela ne te concerne pas. Répondit simplement la principale intéressée en resserrant son emprise sur son épée. »

Le vent autour de son épée s'intensifia brutalement, faisant voler sa chevelure blonde et sa tenue. Les yeux bien concentrés, la Servant avait bien l'intention d'en finir avec elle. De la fumée pourpre jaillit du sol, pour que des golems ne reviennent également dans la course. Du coin d'œil, la chevalière posa son attention sur Rin Tohsaka, prête à se défendre si besoin était. Au vu de leur nombre, difficile de croire que Rin pourra s'occuper d'autant de squelettes en même temps. À vue d'œil, elle en notait au moins une dizaine.

Les deux femmes, étant dos-à-dos, remarquèrent immédiatement le problème de cet endroit : elles étaient isolées. Mais cela ne constituait pas réellement une gêne non plus.

« Rin. Il nous faudra tout d'abord, abattre ces créatures avant de songer à atteindre Caster. Lança la belle Servant.

– Non, Caster peut en invoquer un très grand nombre, potentiellement. S'opposa la lycéenne en secouant négativement la tête. Je me charge de ces squelettes pendant que tu combattras Caster.

– Es–tu certaine de ton choix ?

– Parfaitement. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup collaboré ensemble jusqu'à maintenant, alors je peux compter sur toi, Saber ?! S'enjoua ensuite la noble en sortant des joyaux dans sa main droite.

– Naturellement. Je m'en remets alors sur ta défense, Rin. Sourit Saber en hochant la tête.

– Ok ! Laisse-moi gérer ça ! »

La Tohsaka lança directement des pierres écarlates et rapidement, une lueur blanche s'en dégagea : une bonne partie des squelettes disparurent instantanément. Bon, dans ce cas-là, son esprit se focaliserait donc entièrement sur la défaite de Caster. Les deux mains solidement posés sur la garde de son épée, la jeune femme déambula rapidement en direction de son adversaire. Sur le passage, elle se débarrassa de quelques golems mais ses yeux reflétèrent qu'une seule chose : Caster !

« Prépare-toi ! »

Du côté d'Archer et d'Emiya Shirô ...

Le dernier cité emprunta les nombreux escaliers menant au toit. Dire que cet enfoiré d'Archer n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour l'abandonner derrière ... bon, ce n'était pas la priorité pour le moment ! Courant à tue-tête, le jeune homme commençait à entrevoir le bout du tunnel et l'ombre d'Archer par la même occasion. Il ne le voyait que de dos et visiblement, il ne bougeait plus d'un seul centimètre.

« Hé, Archer ! Pourquoi tu ne bouges p... »

Les yeux plissés, Shirô s'arrêta également dans son mouvement et dans sa phrase par la même occasion. Archer fronça les sourcils en constatant un spectacle auquel il n'aurait pas pensé aux premiers abords : Rider se retrouvait allongée, sérieusement ensanglantée, étendue sur le sol et incapable de lever un doigt. Le responsable ne semblait pas compliquer à comprendre puisque l'arme de Lancer se situait à quelques centimètres du visage d'un Shinji, complètement tétanisé par la situation. Alors c'était Lancer qu'ils avaient ressentis ? Le jeune homme au costume bleuté disposait de quelques blessures, signe que la bataille n'avait pas été parfaite, non plus.

« Vous tombez à pic. Souffla le Servant, responsable de ce vacarme.

– On dirait que la barrière a disparu. Remarqua Archer, sans ton particulier.

– Bah, je m'en suis occupé comme mon Master le voulait. Et il voulait aussi que tu sortes de la guerre, gamin.

– Ah, ah, ah ! Paniqua Shinji en s'écroulant lamentablement au sol. Laisse-moi ... LAISSE-MOI !

– Il fallait y réfléchir avant. Maintenant ...

– A-ARRÊTE ! »

Lancer s'arrêta dans son mouvement : Emiya Shirô venait de s'interposer entre les deux hommes sous le regard sidéré d'Archer en retrait.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de le tuer ! Défendit le mage, en écartant largement les bras.

– Oh ? Entre courage et bêtise, je ne sais même pas lequel choisir pour toi. Déclara le lancier, les sourcils arqués. Mais bon, comme tu veux y passer en premier ... !

– Mais quel imbécile ! Fulmina de son côté, Archer. »

Lancer abattit directement sa lance sur Shirô, sans hésiter la moindre seconde supplémentaire. In-extremis, le Servant au long manteau rouge frappa violemment dans le dos de Lancer pour l'arrêter dans son mouvement. Geste qui eut son effet puisqu'il fut contraint d'esquiver le coup croisé de la part de l'archer. Celui-ci se retourna ensuite vers Emiya Shirô, ce dernier pouvant maintenant presque respirer.

« Si tu continues à faire ce genre de chose, c'est moi qui me chargerais de ton exécution, imbécile ! Réprimanda Archer en pointant sa lame directement vers le visage du concerné.

– Q-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Je ne t'ai rien demandé, je t'avais dit que je pouvais m'en occuper ! Se défendit le mage.

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Sans moi, tu serais déjà mort pitoyablement. Tu devrais même remercier ma générosité.

– Ta générosité ?! C'est toi qui dis ça ?!

– J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop. S'immisça Lancer en posant son arme sur son épaule. »

Tiquant légèrement, Archer voyait mal Lancer repartir maintenant. La meilleure chose aurait été de laisser cet être abattre Rider pour avoir une ennemie en moins. Mais avec cet imbécile dans ses pattes, voilà le résultat. Apparemment, en côtoyant cet idiot, il commençait déjà à perdre son sang-froid naturel mais la situation exigeait une concentration parfaite. En retrait, Emiya Shirô vint à la rencontre de Shinji, tout pâle, et misérablement à terre.

« J'espère que tu te rends compte la bêtise de tes actes ? Siffla Shirô, en posant les mains sur les épaules du concerné.

– Hein ? Emiya ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Répondit presque de folie, l'intéressé.

– Hé, Shinji ! Écoute-moi ! Tu dois arrêter cette Guerre !

– Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! J'ai rien fait du tout !

– Laisse cet autre idiot. On a plus urgent à régler. »

Apparemment, Lancer voulait à tout prix tuer ces deux-là. En un sens, Archer le laisserait volontiers mais cet imbécile d'Emiya Shirô n'accepterait sûrement pas. D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'écouter ? Ce n'était qu'un gosse. Mais Rin l'avait indiqué de ne pas « _être en conflit _» avec lui. Puis cette Rin ... le laisser seul avec cet idiot finirait pas le rendre aussi stupide que lui. Bon, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions possibles pour sortir de ce pétrin.

« Hé, Emiya Shirô ! »

Il lança une épée qui se planta juste devant le jeune homme, ce dernier ne comprenant pas réellement ce que voulait faire le Servant aux cheveux rouges.

« Puisque tu me gêneras de toute façon, contente-toi d'éliminer Rider. Vu son état, tu as peut-être une chance. Lâcha l'Esprit Héroïque, sarcastique.

– Q-Quoi ?! Tu veux que je la tue ?! Elle n'est même pas en état de combattre ! Fit remarquer Shirô.

– C'est bien ce que je dis. Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas la tuer, elle non plus ?

– Je ...

– Si tu ne le fais pas, elle tuera d'autres innocents. C'est pour ça que tu participes à la Guerre du Saint-Graal, non ? Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. »

Baissant la tête, Emiya ne répondit rien. Archer ferma ses paupières avant de se concentrer sur un Lancer plutôt passif. Le dernier cité se prépara au combat, les deux mains fermement posées sur sa lance.

« J'vous ai laissé papoter un peu, parce que ce serait vraiment bas de vous tuer comme ça. Murmura-t-il.

– Humpf, comme tu veux. Ne te plains pas si tu perds, dans ce cas-là.

– Ha ! On va bien voir ça ! »

Lancer se jeta directement sur Archer qui para le premier coup. Mais la force était toute autre que la dernière fois : en-dessous des pieds du Servant aux cheveux blancs, le sol se désagrégea sérieusement. Le jeune homme au manteau rouge rompit l'échange pour frapper de sa seconde épée, en réagissant à une allure plus que soutenue, Lancer repoussa cet assaut. Récupérant correctement sa lance en main, le Servant abaissa violemment son arme sur Archer qui dut croiser ses deux épées en face.

Une puissante onde de choc s'en suivit et força l'Esprit Héroïque à reculer de plusieurs mètres de distance. De toute manière, il n'avait pas à gagner le combat : son objectif demeurait de retenir cet écervelé en costume bleu pour laisser Shirô Emiya tuer Rider et après quoi, ils pourraient se replier. Puisque Lancer voudrait leur mort à tous les deux et que Rin n'avait pas prévu spécialement de se battre contre dans lui dans l'immédiat, le repli demeurait la meilleure solution.

Plus loin, Emiya Shirô ne bougeait plus. Il se trouvait devant le corps de Rider, immobile. L'épée entre les mains, le jeune homme abordait une mine vide. Shinji n'allait sûrement pas intervenir si jamais il franchissait le pas.

« _C'est pour ça que tu participes à la Guerre du Saint-Graal, non ? _»

Shirô plissa son regard doré avant de lever machinalement l'épée qu'il possédait entre ses mains. Revenu à la réalité, Shinji leva son bras en direction du lycéen qui menaçait littéralement de tuer son Servant.

« A-Arrête, Emiya ! S'époumona le Matô. »

Archer avait raison. Il n'avait pas d'autre solution pour gagner. Discrètement, il serra les dents. Pour pouvoir accomplir son idéal … devait-il passer par là ? Possédait-il le droit … d'enlever la vie à autrui ?_ Lui _?

Pourtant, les mots d'Archer disposaient d'une logique implacable. Son regard dissimulé par sa chevelure ardente, le jeune homme hésitait purement et simplement. Non, il ne devait pas hésiter. Pour protéger ce qui l'était cher … il n'avait pas le choix. Définitivement, aucune solution ne se prête à lui. Shirô abaissa l'épée vers Rider.

_« Shirô. Il y a toujours une solution alternative. »_

Subitement, son arme s'arrêta juste devant. Les yeux élargis, Emiya pouvait presque apercevoir le visage de Saber dans sa tête, prononcée ces mots. Le lycéen ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes.

« Ouais … désolée, Saber … j'ai failli faire une sacrée connerie. Murmura faiblement Emiya Shirô en plantant son épée sur le sol. »

Archer tiqua légèrement avant d'éviter d'un bond sur le côté l'offensive de Lancer qui fissura très sérieusement le sol. Quel idiot, celui-là !

« Hé, dépêche-toi, imbécile !

– Non. Articula lentement Shirô, la tête baissée. Si je participe à la Guerre du Saint-Graal, c'est pour sauver tout le monde que je peux. Ce n'est pas … en agissant comme ça que je réussirais … c'est mon choix, Archer.

– Et quoi ? Tu vas la laisser s'en aller ?! S'étrangla presque Archer en pointant sa lame vers son interlocuteur.

– Je vais disqualifier Shinji en tant que Master et Rider devra disparaître. Sans Master, elle disparaîtra. »

Non mais il était en train de rêver ou quoi ? Archer serra les dents, il n'avait pas le choix visiblement. Le jeune homme au manteau rouge projeta ses deux épées directement sur Lancer qui para les armes avec le corps de sa lance. Puis d'un éclat bleuté, le Servant sortit son arc et se prépara à attaquer Rider.

« Je vais m'en charger puisque tu en es incapable ! »

Shirô élargit vivement son regard tandis qu'Archer chargea une puissante flèche qui menaça d'en finir avec la vie de Rider.

« … Tu aurais dû … le faire avant … »

Le Servant aux cheveux blancs élargit vivement son regard : Rider venait de prononcer ces paroles. Puis, l'archer remarqua directement ce qui clochait, la jeune femme à la tenue sombre venait de dessiner un cercle magique avec … son sang ? Sérieusement ? Une lumière bleutée émana directement depuis ce dernier, aveuglant immédiatement Shirô qui plaça son bras devant son visage. Archer, lui, tiqua légèrement et il distingua parfaitement un amas de lumière bleu entraîner Matô Shinji dans son élan. Cette boule d'énergie disparut dans les cieux nocturnes de Fuyuki, Rider et Shinji avaient disparu …

« Vous avez vraiment tout foirer … Articula Lancer, son arme sur son épaule. »

**Chapitre 16 : ****Mon Choix**


	17. Véritable Coupable

**Fate Stay Night : ****On the Hell's Path**

**Maison des Emiya.**

Le cœur serré, les mains jointes près de ce dernier, Sakura Matô n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard pourpre vers ce grand bâtiment. La jeune femme ne réussirait sûrement pas à trouver le sommeil en étant aussi inquiète pour Senpai. Brièvement, elle ferma ses paupières.

« S'il te plaît … ne rompt pas ta promesse … »

Senpai devait revenir, coûte que coûte. Saber-san aussi, bien évidemment. Sakura ne pouvait qu'attendre que les deux ne rentrent le plus rapidement possible et sans aucune blessure.

**Parc abandonné de Fuyuki.**

Combien de temps depuis le début du combat ? Deux minutes ? Trois ?

Les dents serrées, Saber eut l'impression que son adversaire demeurait intouchable. Ayant multipliée les assauts frontaux, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds ne réussit pas à ne serait-ce que toucher son ennemie. Elle ne devait surtout pas oublier que Rin gagnait du temps pour qu'elle puisse en finir avec Caster. Donc … finir ce combat le plus rapidement que possible serait l'idéal.

« Alors ? Tu me sembles bien en difficulté, Saber … Murmura la Servant en train d'esquiver les différents assauts de la concernée.

– Ne présume pas trop rapidement ! Répondit avec véhémence la blonde. »

Un squelette jaillit subitement dans le dos de l'Esprit Héroïque qui fit volte-face pour trancher immédiatement cette créature. Néanmoins, ce dernier explosa rapidement, un coup signé Rin Tohsaka ayant le bras droit, pointé dans sa direction. Ses Gadr suffisaient amplement pour les anéantir. La lycéenne fronça vivement les sourcils et s'écria :

« Saber ! Je couvre tes arrières ! Focalise-toi sur Caster ! Affirma-t-elle.

– Oui ! Répondit la concernée. »

La blonde bondit rapidement non loin de Caster pour abattre son sabre. La cible tiqua légèrement avant de reculer à vive allure. Contre Saber, elle bénéficiait que des désavantages ! La concernée se reposa au sol, après cet échec mais la jeune femme se sentit relativement confiante pour vaincre son adversaire. Mais la chevalière devait se méfier tout de même. Ses craintes se vérifièrent ensuite, quelques secondes plus tard.

Parce que Caster venait de concentrer intensément son énergie et une boule de feu imposante gagna de l'ampleur dans sa main droite. Rapidement, l'ennemie projeta la puissante concentration énergétique vers sa cible. Les pupilles émeraudes de la concernée reflétèrent l'arrivée rapide de cette attaque et se prépara à encaisser l'assaut. Cependant, elle sentit ses jambes se faire attraper par un familier, qui venait de jaillir du sol. Un peu en marge, Rin généra immédiatement une protection émeraude pour se protéger du souffle de l'explosion. Un large écran de fumée gagna le champ de bataille, surtout là où se trouvait Saber.

« Bien, maintenant, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi désormais. Sourit Caster, derrière sa capuche.

– Quoi ?! Ne me dis pas que Saber est … Murmura la Tohsaka, les dents serrés.

– Non, ça m'étonnerait mais elle a sûrement dû avoir des dommages. Pendant ce temps, je vais t'éliminer, jeune fille. »

Des éclats pourpres explosèrent autour du corps de la Servant et ses fameux cercles apparurent derrière Caster. Cette dernière pointa immédiatement sa main droite, préparant un assaut d'une ampleur plus puissante, de quoi inquiéter sa cible qui prépara déjà sa défense.

Cependant, la fumée était toujours présente à quelques mètres. Subitement, elle commençait même à tournoyer à une vitesse rapide, formant presque une mini-tornade autour de Saber, à l'intérieur. On ne distinguait que l'ombre de sa robe bleutée qui volait dans tous les sens.

« Je t'avais dit que tu présumais trop rapidement. Souffla la voix de l'intéressée, à l'intérieur de l'écran opaque. Si tu veux réellement que je subisse des «_ dommages _» avec ta magie, tu devrais y mettre plus du tien, Caster ! »

D'un mouvement d'épée, toute cette fumée se dispersa immédiatement, ce qui provoqua une grande rafale de vent de manière omnidirectionnelle. Dévoilant l'Esprit Héroïque sans aucune blessure, de quoi contrarier sérieusement Caster qui tiqua sous le coup. Rin fut relativement impressionnée par la résistance à la magie de Saber alors qu'elle était tout de même affaiblie avec son pacte avec Emiya-kun. La chevelue blonde dansant à travers le vent, la chevalière avait bien l'intention de mener une contre-attaque. Bondissant rapidement, Saber frappa de son épée qui manqua de peu Caster. Celle-ci pesta contre elle-même : ayant sous-estimée la vitesse déployée par la Servant, cela aurait pu lui coûter très cher. Décidément ! Elle enchaînait erreur sur erreur !

« Tu es distraite ! »

Relevant son regard, dissimulé par sa capuche, Caster fit apparaître un sceptre argenté pour se défendre contre l'arrivée brutale de son ennemie. Un coup d'épée puissant parvint à briser la garde de sa cible, Saber enchaîna d'une nouvelle offensive qui repoussa Caster à une bonne distance. Elle s'écrasa lourdement au sol, blessée à l'épaule. Essoufflée, la sorcière, en apparence, se releva directement.

L'ennemie souleva ensuite sa main gauche pour envoyer une véritable pluie pourpre sur son opposante. Encore la même tactique ?

« Voyons voir si tu pourras continuer de te battre aussi efficacement ! Ricana nerveusement Caster.

– Qu'est-ce que … »

Contre un adversaire avec une résistance à la magie élevée, il fallait innover pour remporter la bataille ! La blonde plissa son regard et courut directement dans cette effusion terrible de pouvoir, plusieurs explosions se produisirent successivement. Néanmoins, la Servant finit par comprendre le stratagème de son ennemie : dans son dos, Rin s'occupait déjà de neutraliser tous les familiers de Caster. Elle n'allait tout de même pas … !

« Hahaha ! Alors, Saber ?! Vas-tu protéger cette fillette ?! S'enquit-elle.

– Misérable ! Je suis ton adversaire ! S'écria la Servant en interrompant son offensive et bondit vers l'arrière pour protéger Rin. »

De son épée, elle se débarrassa des nombreux rayons qui explosèrent avec rapidité. Caster lançait ses offensives avec un rythme effréné. Pour le moment, la blonde tint le choc, grâce à sa résistance contre la magie. Mais … tenir éternellement face à une véritable tempête de pouvoir … était-ce seulement réalisable ? Derrière, Tohsaka fronça les sourcils avant de sortir des gemmes dans sa main droite et de les fixer pendant quelques secondes.

« Hé, Saber. Si on continue comme ça, on perdra à coup sûr. Il faut qu'on prenne des risques si on veut gagner. Articula lentement la lycéenne.

– Que proposes-tu, dans ce cas-là ? Demanda la Servant, les deux mains jointes sur son épée invisible.

– Ce n'est pas bien compliqué. »

Un léger silence entre les deux femmes. De dos à sa coéquipière, Saber ne rajouta rien. Elle savait déjà la proposition que fera Rin.

« Ne te concentre pas sur moi. Je peux me défendre seule. »

Exactement les mots que la chevalière avaient imaginés.

« Toi, tu t'occupes de Caster. Je te l'avais dit, non ? »

Le vent souffla rapidement, signe que l'opposante venait de lâcher une énième pluie violette sur les deux femmes.

« C'est moi qui couvre tes arrières. »

Le regard légèrement dissimulé par sa chevelure blonde, l'Esprit Héroïque esquissa un léger sourire.

« Et moi, je t'avais dit que je m'en remettrais à toi. »

Une violente explosion se produisit, provoquant une nouvelle déflagration puissante. Derrière sa capuche, Caster fronça les sourcils : puisqu'à travers la fumée, une ombre fila à toute allure. Saber ?! D'un simple regard, l'assaillante remarqua que Rin Tohsaka avait été laissée derrière, sans défense ?! Quel était leur plan ?! Puisque cette jeune fille demeurait sans défense, elle en finirait immédiatement ! La sorcière lança à l'assaut plusieurs faisceaux pourpres dans la direction d'une Rin impassible, devant une telle menace, pourtant.

« _**Sieben ! **_»

Celle-ci projeta ses joyaux émeraudes dans l'air : une vive lumière, de la même teinte, se dégagea immédiatement des pierres. Elles finirent par exploser, étant remplacée par une barrière émeraude et scintillante. À la grande surprise de Caster, cette défense tint le choc contre ses assauts ?! Ce n'était qu'un Master ! Comment pouvait-elle rivaliser, certes momentanément, avec sa propre magie ?!

« Merci, Rin. Murmura de façon inaudible, Saber en fermant ses yeux. »

Accourant à travers la pluie déferlante, la jeune femme n'avait pas l'intention de douter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde supplémentaire. Réprimant un rictus d'énervement, Caster souleva sa main droite où une boule de feu imposante grandit encore et encore. Les yeux émeraudes de son opposante se posèrent longuement sur la position de la sorcière : celle-ci se trouvait encore beaucoup trop haut pour l'atteindre efficacement. Elle devait encore s'approcher davantage. Caster, elle, prépara toujours plus sa sphère d'énergie.

« Saber ! Vas-tu laisser cette fillette se défendre seule contre mon pouvoir ?! J'en doute fortement ! Siffla la Servant.

– Tu es libre de tenter ta chance. Affirma l'intéressée en fronçant les sourcils. Mais prend garde à que mon épée ne te touche pas avant, Caster ! »

_Les attaques de Caster pourraient tuer Rin si jamais elles la __touchaient__._

_Mais apparemment, tout ira bien pour elle._

_Alors … sa seule mission serait d'éliminer définitivement Caster._

Prenant appui sur le sol, Saber s'élança rapidement vers son ennemie, celle-ci doutait de plus en plus. Tss ! Si jamais elle lancerait son offensive sur Rin Tohsaka, elle ne bénéficierait plus d'assez de temps pour esquiver le prochain coup de Saber. Tiquant largement, Caster finit par projeter cette immense masse d'énergie en direction de la blonde, celle-ci esquissa un léger sourire.

_Comme prévu._

Prenant appui sur le sol, la chevalière aux cheveux blonds prit la décision de sauter littéralement en direction la boule de feu sous les yeux confus de Caster. Elle venait vraiment d'intercepter son attaque dans les airs ?!

« As-tu perdu la tête ?! »

En retrait, en utilisant des protections émeraudes, Rin se protégeait des différentes explosions. Mais la lycéenne ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Saber qui venait tout de même de plonger dans une masse phénoménale d'énergie. Mais en connaissant son pouvoir … tout irait bien pour elle.

Pour Caster en revanche, les choses se compliquaient grandement pour elle : sa boule de feu explosa violemment, créant un nuage de fumée épais dans les airs. Néanmoins, il ne dura que quelques secondes puisque l'aura de Saber suffit à la disperser en un instant, la laissant sans aucune blessure. Elle se serait servie de cette offensive pour se rapprocher facilement ?! Les deux mains jointes sur son sabre, bien tendu à droite de sa tête, Saber eut l'impression que ce moment se déroula au ralenti. Bien qu'étant à une dizaine de mètres de distance de Caster, elle pourrait le toucher.

« Maintenant, tu t'es assez défilée comme ça … _**Strike Air ! **_»

Un puissant rayon mêlant le doré et l'élément du vent fusa, ce dernier se rapprocha violemment de Caster, cette dernière plaça sa main droite juste devant : elle généra à une haute vitesse, une protection pourpre. Celle-ci tint pendant quelques secondes à l'offensive de Saber avant d'exploser en morceaux. Une protection créée à la va-vite ne pouvait pas tenir face à une offensive pareille ! Caster heurta le sol rocailleux et cracha une petite quantité de sang.

« Sois maudite ! Fulmina-t-elle. »

Puis ses yeux s'élargirent vivement : Saber retombait rapidement dans sa direction. Les deux mains solidement posées sur son épée, située au-dessus de sa tête, elle ne manquerait pas son prochain coup. Caster serra les dents avant … de sortir une dague, à la lame lumineuse.

_Elle n'avait plus le choix désormais … la Servant aurait bien voulu réserver ça pour plus tard mais la situation l'exigeait !_

« _**Hôgu ! **_»

Son Hôgu ?! Saber n'avait pas le temps d'activer le sien et surtout … cela aurait des conséquences sur elle-même. Ses yeux émeraudes reflétèrent momentanément l'arme ennemie, ils se plissèrent vivement. Quand bien même les capacités du Hôgu ennemi, elle disposait toujours d'un coup d'avance sur son adversaire !

_**« Rule Breaker !**_

– Prépare-toi, Caster ! »

Un coup d'épée violent dans la direction de la Servant qui frappa dans la même direction, quand bien même sa position désavantageuse.

**Sur le toit du bâtiment.**

Le long manteau rouge d'Archer voletait de droite à gauche. Rider et Shinji venaient de s'échapper. À cause de ce gamin d'Emiya Shirô, même s'il avait envie de lui coller une, il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ça. Puisqu'un problème important subsistait : la présence gênante de Lancer. Ce dernier fit quelques pas dans la direction d'Archer, ce dernier plissant son regard.

« Hé, Archer. Est-ce que tu as récupéré toutes tes facultés depuis tes combats contre Rider et Berserker ? Demanda le lancier en pointant son arme en direction du concerné.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup plus pour te vaincre, si c'est ça ta question. Répondit l'intéressé, les deux épées bien en mains.

– C'était juste pour confirmation. Parce que, même si j'étais partant pour vous laisser partir tous les deux, je dois t'éliminer, Archer. Mon Master veut ta mort rapidement. »

Le jeune homme ferma lentement ses paupières. Évidemment, dans la Guerre du Saint-Graal, nul besoin de code d'honneur. Seule le résultat comptait, et le Master de Lancer s'en était déjà rendu compte. Ce trait de caractère, Archer aurait bien voulu que Rin l'ait également mais tant pis, il lui avait promis de la suivre de toute manière. Le vent souffla avec plus d'intensité, sa chevelure et son manteau volant dans tous les sens, l'Esprit Héroïque aux deux épées pointa l'un d'entre elles vers Lancer.

Ce dernier esquissa un léger sourire. Il avait été un peu affaibli par le combat contre Rider mais tant pis. S'il avait bien une chose qui le tenait à cœur, c'était de terminer son combat contre cet archer sans que personne ne puisse les interrompre cette fois-ci ! Archer ne prit aucune expression particulière et leva simplement son épée.

« Puisque c'est comme ça … murmura lentement le Servant aux cheveux blancs. »

Puis ses yeux s'élargirent brutalement, tout comme ceux de Lancer et d'Emiya Shirô.

« Oh putain … Souffla Lancer. »

**Église de Fuyuki.**

Les deux mains jointes en-dessous de son menton, Kirei Kotomine ouvrit doucement ses paupières. Aussi doucement qu'il les ouvrit, il se leva de son banc auquel il était assis depuis de nombreuses minutes désormais. Puis, Kirei plaça ses mains dans son dos comme à son habitude.

« Eh bien, tu te manifestes bien tard, dis-moi … »

Dans son dos, un homme aux cheveux blonds ne disait rien. Se contentant d'esquisser un petit sourire amusé.

« Les choses vont rapidement s'accélérer, sous peu. Affirma-t-il. L'arbitre de guerre, étant « _impartial »,_ devrait-il se montrer aussi réjoui de la souffrance d'autrui ?

– Je ne suis pas si réjoui que ça, figure-toi. Mais oui, tu as raison. Les choses vont rapidement s'accélérer. »

**Parc abandonné de Fuyuki.**

Du sang s'écoula en abondance, l'air surpris, Caster lâcha un râle de souffrance. L'épée invisible de Saber avait réussi à atteindre son ennemie. Déjà blessée à l'épaule droite, ce fut désormais l'autre, la cible. Sa lame ensanglantée avait sérieusement entaillé l'épaule jusqu'au ventre de Caster et celle-ci hoqueta de douleur. Sa dague … s'était arrêtée juste avant le cou de la belle Servant qui eut quelques gouttes de sueurs, tout de même. Cela s'était joué à un cheveu.

« J'aurais une question, Caster … Murmura doucement Saber, les yeux plissés. »

Elle retira son sabre, du corps de son ennemie qui chuta au sol, ayant de plus en plus du mal à respirer. La capuche de la Servant s'était abaissée, dévoilant une longue chevelure bleu ciel descendant jusqu'à son dos et des yeux de la même teinte. Doucement, ces derniers se portèrent vers Saber.

« Pourquoi … es-tu venue à nous ? Demanda-t-elle, finalement, le sabre abaissé.

– Que … veux-tu … dire par là … ?

– Cela ne t'arrangeait pas de sortir ton temple étant donné qu'Assassin gardait l'entrée, te procurant un atout non-négligeable face à nous.

– … Je vois … eh bien … sache … que j'étais obligée … de le faire …

– Ton Master t'aurait poussée à bout ?

– Pas vraiment … »

Hum ? Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds ne comprit pas tout ce qui se trama autour de Caster. Elle avait été obligé ? Mais par quoi, au juste ? Caster, elle, reprenait difficilement son souffle à cause de ses deux blessures béantes.

« Mon nouveau Master … a juste formé un contrat avec moi pour me maintenir … dans ce monde. Souffla-t-elle, le ton saccadé par sa douleur.

– Nouveau Master ? Tu en avais plusieurs ? Intervint Rin Tohsaka, juste à côté de Saber.

– Je l'ai tué. Martela froidement Caster. Puis ensuite … j'avais besoin de siphonner l'énergie magique des habitants de la ville …

– Pardon ? Caster. Tu n'as pas que « _siphonner _» l'énergie magique des habitants, tu les a tués.

– Tu .. te trompes. Mis-à-part la prétendue « _fuite de gaz_ » quelques jours auparavant, je n'ai pas volé la magie d'un seul habitant de la ville. C'est pour ça que j'ai dû vite partir à votre rencontre …

– Hé … qu'est-ce que tu me racontes … ? Souffla Tohsaka, les yeux de plus en plus élargis. »

Saber écarquilla vivement son regard. Quoi … ? Qu'est-ce que … Caster venait de dire ? Elle n'aurait pas volé la magie d'un seul habitant de la ville de Fuyuki ? Mais … hein ? L'esprit confus, la blonde n'en disait pas plus. Contrairement à Rin, ses yeux tremblotants, qui se rapprocha presque instinctivement de Saber.

« Oui … il y a bien des disparitions dans la ville, mais je ne suis en rien responsable de tout ça. C'est cette « _chose_ » qui s'en occupe. »

Subitement, tout l'éclairage dans la ville commença à s'emballer. Rin hoqueta littéralement de surprise et fut même tentée de prendre le bras de Saber face à une situation complètement inédite. La Servant aux cheveux blonds posa son regard dans les alentours, sentant son cœur qui s'emballait doucement mais sûrement. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de ce genre.

Du côté d'Archer et d'Emiya Shirô, ce fut cet élément qui interrompit la future bataille entre les deux Servants. Presque sidéré, Archer se retourna d'un mouvement en direction … du parc ?!

« Hé, gamin ! On a pas le temps de rester ici ! S'alerta le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

– Qu'est-ce que … Murmura Emiya, surpris.

– On a pas le temps, je te dis ! »

Sans que Lancer ne cherche à les arrêter, Archer prit le col de Shirô avant de s'élancer directement en direction du parc, où se trouvait Rin et Saber. Les deux femmes couraient un grave danger, de cette distance, l'Esprit Héroïque pouvait le sentir. Il pouvait sentir que quelque chose de très malsain venait d'apparaître. Les deux mains jointes sur son épée invisible, Saber se plaça devant Rin pour la protéger de tout danger. Caster, toujours à terre, serra les dents.

« Elle est là … ! »

Puis tout devint sombre.

Comme plongé dans les abysses même des ténèbres.

Comme plongé dans leur plus profond cauchemar.

Les yeux élargis, Rin Tohsaka tourna lentement sa tête.

Saber se retourna d'un mouvement dans la même direction.

Caster posa son regard difficilement au même endroit.

« C'est quoi … cette chose … ? Hoqueta Rin, ses yeux tremblants sous un sentiment particulier. »

Quelque chose se distinguait dans le noir. En plissant son regard, Saber pouvait bien apercevoir quelque chose au plus profond de ses ténèbres. Une forme. Une forme qu'elle ne saurait réellement décrire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es … ? Souffla doucement la chevalière, le ton lent. »

Sans un bruit, sans un quelconque son émis, cette chose s'approcha des femmes présentes. La Servant encore debout fit signe à Rin de reculer, d'un mouvement de sa main gauche, la Tohsaka s'exécuta vivement. La blonde se racla discrètement la gorge et pointa doucement sa lame en direction de cette chose, encore masquée par les ténèbres de la nuit.

« Dépêche-toi, Archer ! Saber et Tohsaka sont en danger ! S'écria Shirô, lamentablement tiré par le col de son « _coéquipier _».

– Tu crois que je le sais pas ou quoi ?! Répondit le concerné, les yeux plissés. »

Pourvu que les deux femmes aillent bien … ! Songea le mage, les yeux fermés, les traits de son visage montrant une inquiétude plus qu'évidente. Shirô Emiya et Archer se situaient un peu trop loin pour intervenir dans l'immédiat.

Parce que les concernées se trouvaient dans une situation plus que dérangeante. Saber distingua ensuite … une ombre ? Ne ressemblant en rien à un humain, la jeune femme serra légèrement les dents devant une apparition complètement inattendue. Cette ombre demeurait recouverte de motifs rouge-sang tout au long de son « _corps_ ». Pestant vivement, Saber souleva son épée, tenue entre ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête et le vent se concentra intensément.

« _**Ô mon vent ! Déchaîne-toi ! **_»

Une rafale de vent puissante explosa depuis son sabre et se dirigea à toute allure vers l'Ombre. Celle-ci n'esquissa aucun geste … avant que littéralement, elle ne déploie des sortes de tentacules ?! Les yeux plissés ainsi que les dents serrés, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds constatait bien que son offensive n'avait abouti à absolument rien du tout. Les ténèbres autour de l'Ombre commença à mouvoir quasiment sous les yeux alarmés de Saber.

« Rin ! Enfuie-toi d'ici par tous les moyens ! Ordonna quasiment la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds.

– H-Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! S'écria la concernée. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner avec cette chose !

– Dépêche-toi ! Je ne pourrais pas la retenir longtemps ! »

Les ténèbres se dispersèrent bien trop rapidement de toute manière pour qu'une personne puisse y échapper maintenant. La Tohsaka eut du mal à réagir devant pareille situation et Saber se jeta directement dans sa direction, tentant de la protéger contre cette Ombre. Caster ne pouvait pas bouger, à cause de ses nombreuses blessures, durant son précédent combat.

Puis, tout le décor devint sombre.

**Chapitre 17 : Le Véritable coupable**

**Note de l'auteur :**** La fiction va prendre une autre tournure à partir de maintenant et comme l'a si bien dit Kirei, tout va s'accélérer avec l'apparition de l'Ombre ! On se revoit à la semaine prochaine ! (Je publierai en fait, entre le Samedi et le Lundi ! ^^)**


	18. Le réveil

**Fate Stay Night : ****On the Hell's Path**

**Ruelle de Fuyuki.**

« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! »

Haletant, Shinji Matô reprenait sa respiration de manière désordonnée. À côté, baignant dans une petite marre de sang, Rider se releva silencieusement. Un rapide «_ coup d'œil_ » suffit à voir que son Master ne possédait aucune blessure supplémentaire contre Lancer. La jeune femme posa une main sur ses plaies béantes et partit voir la santé mentale de Shinji qui se remettait de ses émotions.

« Master … est-ce que tout … »

Une claque violente partit. Le visage légèrement à gauche et endolori, Rider n'esquissait pas un mouvement supplémentaire. En face, le coupable abordait une mauvaise mine, courroucé pour une raison que la jeune femme ignorait dans un premier temps. Shinji tint sa tête entre ses deux mains, comme pris dans une folie passagère.

« MERDE ! ON S'EST FAIT HUMILIER ! S'époumona de rage, le mage aux cheveux bleus. »

La Servant ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-elle dire de plus ? Si elle tentait de le calmer, il la frapperait de nouveau. Autant le laisser s'apaiser, seul. Après quelques secondes de flottement, Shinji parut plus calme, bien que sa respiration était toujours importante. Il se tourna ensuite vers elle.

« Quand est-ce que tu pourras remettre une barrière ? Souffla le Matô.

– Dans quelques jours, si tout se passe bien. Répondit simplement la concernée, immobile.

– Tu te fous de moi ?! C'est aussi long ?! Comment tu peux être aussi inutile ?! Tss ! »

Shinji tourna ensuite les talons, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus serra nerveusement ses poings. Ils s'étaient montrés faibles, tellement faibles qu'Emiya les avait sauvés. Rien qu'en pensant à cet enfoiré le mettait de mauvaise humeur, de très mauvaise humeur : tôt ou tard, il paiera très cher cet élan de pitié qui le rendait furieux.

**Parc abandonné de Fuyuki.**

Le noir absolu.

Le néant absolu.

Toutes ces sensations, Rin les ressentait. Naviguant dans des eaux brumeuses, la jeune femme ne savait pas réellement où elle se trouvait. Elle savait juste que cette Ombre avait répandu une grande dose de ténèbres et puis, le vide total.

Après quelques secondes difficiles, la mage réussit à ouvrir doucement ses paupières bleutées, en ayant encore l'esprit un peu trop embrumé. Quelques instants de flottements se déroulèrent, afin qu'elle reprenne bien ses esprits. Lentement, la jeune femme entreprit de se redresser mais elle sentit un poids sur son ventre et son regard s'élargit vivement en reconnaissant quelqu'un.

« Saber ?! »

La Servant avait sa tête sur le ventre de Rin et ses yeux demeurant clos. La lycéenne remarqua également un fait ayant son importance : Saber ne portait plus son armure et était vêtue de sa tenue de tous les jours. Inquiète, la Tohsaka retira délicatement l'Esprit Héroïque et elle plaça ses mains ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde.

« Hé, réveille-toi ! »

Secouant avec douceur la belle Servant, cette dernière prit quelques secondes pour ouvrir ses yeux émeraudes. La tête encore embrumée, Saber posa son regard vers une Rin qui poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant son réveil. Difficilement, la chevalière commença à reprendre ses esprits, secouant légèrement sa tête afin de récupérer un peu de lucidité.

« Qu'est-ce … qu'il s'est passé … ? Articula lentement la blonde.

– Ne fais pas trop d'efforts. Affirma Rin en aidant l'intéressée à se redresser convenablement.

– Tout va bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Maintenant qu'elle y songeait, Saber s'était jetée sur elle pour la protéger de l'Ombre. Puis après, la mage ne se souvenait plus de rien. Apparemment … Caster ne se trouvait plus ici. Elle n'avait pas eu la même chance qu'eux, visiblement. Doucement, Rin déposa sa main gauche sur celle de la blonde, cette dernière l'interrogeant vivement du regard.

« Merci, Saber. Désolée … à cause de mon imprudence, tu aurais pu y passer aussi. Murmura la mage en fermant ses yeux.

– Non, tu n'as pas à me remercier. Répondit son interlocutrice en hochant négativement la tête. Et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir non plus. C'est mon devoir de te protéger et de plus … si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais pu avoir le même sort que Caster. Tu vois ? Nous sommes quittes, tous les deux, Rin. Sourit ensuite la blonde.

– Je vois … t'es vraiment classe, tu sais ? Taquina ensuite l'intéressée.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment le terme que j'emploierais pour me décrire. Hésita-t-elle, le regard sur le côté. »

La jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes expira longuement. Rin se redressa complètement afin de vérifier si tout autour, quelque chose différait ou non depuis l'offensive de cette Ombre. Puis, la brune remarqua que son amie avait les yeux étrangement rivés au sol, comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose. Parce que c'était en effet le cas, la Servant fixa longuement le sol et se remémora de l'Ombre. Certes, elle ne l'avait pas touché directement mais quand même, il y avait eu un premier « _contact _» entre les deux.

_Cette sensation … elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà ressenti._

« Saber ? »

Revenant momentanément à la réalité, Saber secoua la tête avant de se relever à son tour. Rin déposa son regard bleuté dans les alentours et apparemment, la voie était libre pour y aller. Quelques fois, la lycéenne remarqua que le regard de Saber se perdit dans le vide, valait mieux partir en vitesse. Les deux femmes se préparèrent à quitter vivement les lieux, avant qu'un malheur ne s'abatte de nouveau. Jusqu'à que la Tohsaka ne remarque deux ombres dans les cieux.

« Saber ! Tohsaka ! »

Lamentablement déposé au sol par Archer, il le jeta comme un sac à patates, Emiya Shirô roula ensuite pour se diriger vers ses deux partenaires. Soulagé de les voir relativement en bon état, le jeune homme accourra vers les concernées tandis qu'Archer suivit également le mouvement.

« Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta le mage.

– Ça va, on a échappé au pire. Répondit Rin en hochant la tête. Par contre, Saber s'est fait touchée indirectement et je pense qu'on devrait vite rentrer.

– Ça … ira. Rassura la chevalière.

– Oui, rentrons. »

Sa partenaire aurait bien voulue répondre quelque chose mais son regard vacilla légèrement … avant qu'elle ne s'écroule directement dans les bras d'Emiya Shirô qui la réceptionna directement.

« Hé, Saber ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! Paniqua presque le Master aux cheveux rouges.

– Du calme. Tempéra Archer, les bras croisés en arrivant à leur hauteur. Elle a juste un coup de fièvre, elle a perdu beaucoup de mana d'un seul coup. Ça passera rapidement, en revanche … Rin . Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

– Pour le moment, retournons chez Emiya-kun. On en discutera.

– Il y a Sakura qui habite chez moi, maintenant. Informa l'intéressé en ayant oublié ce détail. »

Rin hocha doucement la tête, comme pour dire que ce n'était pas grave. De toute façon, elle était bien obligée de raccompagner Emiya-kun parce que dans cet état, si jamais il rencontrait le moindre Servant, il perdrait à coup sûr. La jeune femme aux cheveux sombres suit le sillage de Shirô. Ce dernier venait de se dépêcher de rentrer, sa Servant dans ses bras. Archer, lui, se dématérialisa rapidement. Le petit groupe arriva fort rapidement vers sa maison, là où Sakura Matô l'attendait. Ses pupilles violettes s'élargirent en constatant que Saber se trouvait dans ses bras, inconsciente.

« Sakura ! S'écria Shirô en accourant dans sa direction.

– Senpai ?! Tohsaka-senpai ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Paniqua la Matô.

– Laissons d'abord Saber se reposer. Déclara Rin, aux côtés d'Emiya.

– Je vais prendre une serviette, dépose-la dans la chambre, Senpai ! Répondit en retour la lycéenne en rentrant en vitesse, pour partir chercher ce dont elle avait besoin. »

Déposant délicatement la blonde sur le lit, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges posa sa main sur le front de sa Servant et effectivement, elle semblait avoir une fièvre. Après quelques secondes, Sakura revint pour déposer une serviette humide sur le front de son amie.

« Senpai … qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, toi et Saber-san… ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète en regardant l'état de la concernée.

– Eh bien … c'est une longue histoire, Sakura. Répondit évasivement Shirô Emiya en se redressant. Je peux te demander un service ?

– Oui ?

– Est-ce que tu peux veiller sur elle ? »

Sakura lui hocha la tête, affirmant de la laisser faire. Tohsaka-senpai était restée dans le salon, patientant que les deux finissent de soigner Saber. La Matô n'avait pas osé demander pourquoi l'idole du lycée se trouvait ici mais elle aurait bien des réponses plus tard. Shirô partagea le même mouvement et marcha dans les couloirs de sa maison. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'avait fait Shinji. Ce dernier … prévoyait bien de mêler d'innombrables d'innocents pour remporter la victoire.

« Emiya-kun. »

L'interpellé se tourna vers Rin, les bras croisés. Celle-ci affichait quand même une mine épuisée, signe qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à rentrer chez elle. D'ailleurs, Shirô se sentait un peu mal de la laisser partir comme ça.

« Tu ne veux pas rester ici, pour ce soir ? Proposa Emiya.

– Ça ira pour moi. Souffla Tohsaka en fermant les yeux. Faudrait qu'on discute de tout ce qui s'est passé quand Saber ira mieux.

– Ok, c'est la meilleure chose à faire, je suppose.

– Emiya Shirô. »

Apparaissant dans un halo bleuté, Archer avait les yeux fermés.

« Maintenant que tout est passé, je suppose que tu dois avoir des explications à fournir, non ? Articula le Servant, les bras croisés.

– Archer ? S'interloqua Rin, un regard perplexe vers l'intéressé.

– Quoi ? C'est à cause des décisions de ce gamin que Rider et Matô Shinji s'en sont sortis alors qu'il pouvait en finir avec eux. »

La lycéenne n'exprima rien lorsqu'elle apprit ces informations. En soi, cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Emiya-kun ne résonnait pas comme un mage et c'était probablement ce qui le rendait si facile à manipuler, en dépit de toutes ses compétences limitées. Apparemment, il ne disposait même pas les bases qu'un mage devraient avoir depuis bien longtemps.

« Je ne veux pas que les gens meurent autour de moi. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour éviter les tragédies. Affirma Shirô, en regardant droit dans les yeux, Archer.

– C'est pourtant ce qu'il va se passer si tu continues à agir de manière si stupide. Écoute-toi moi bien : il est impossible de sauver tout le monde. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque et pourtant tu continues.

– Quoi ?

– Tu veux te battre pour les autres ? Alors, tu n'es qu'un raté ? Pendant toute ta vie, tu as probablement essayé de faire plaisir qu'aux autres, sans te faire plaisir à toi-même avant tout. Tu veux sauver des vies pour que ce soient eux, qui seront heureux. Pas pour toi-même. Tu te dis sûrement qu'au moins, s'ils pouvaient être heureux, alors tu pouvais être heureux aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je … je …

– Tu t'entêtes à vouloir sauver le monde autour de toi. Ton vœu de protéger tout le monde, n'est pas un idéal. Ce n'est pas un rêve non plus. C'est une malédiction. Une malédiction que tu regretteras jusqu'à la fin de ton existence. À la fin, tu n'aurais rien à sauver. Personne ne sera sauvé, y compris-toi même. »

Les yeux tremblotants, Shirô Emiya ne répondit rien. Il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Il voulait lui dire que c'était faux. Il voulait lui dire que son idéal n'était pas une erreur. Pourtant, rien ne sortait. Aucun son ne fut émis. Tous les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

_Tais-toi. Ce rêve … celui de mon père … je l'accomplirais._

_Quoi qu'il en coûtait. _

_Alors non … ce n'était pas une malédiction._

En retrait, Rin Tohsaka ne disait rien non plus. La jeune femme parut tout de même étonnée qu'Archer lui fasse autant la morale. L'intéressé tourna ensuite les talons, étant de dos à un Emiya Shirô complètement déboussolé par les propos du Servant.

« Un idéal doit venir de soi-même pour soi-même. »

Ceci dit, le jeune homme disparut dans un halo bleuté. Rin plissa légèrement son regard avant de partir également. La belle brune lui adressa un petit regard, et hocha doucement la tête. Valait mieux le laisser seul pour le moment.

« Essaye de pas trop y penser … pour cette nuit. On en rediscutera plus tard. Articula la jeune femme en le saluant de la main. »

Shirô ne répondit que mollement. Les paroles d'Archer résonnaient littéralement dans son esprit. Une … malédiction … ?

« Non … ce n'est pas … »

Le jeune homme ferma ses paupières.

_Il n'en croyait rien. Il savait que ce chemin était le meilleur._

« Senpai ? »

En relevant son regard doré, il croisa celui inquiet de Sakura. La jeune femme avait ramené une bassine d'eau, probablement pour s'occuper de Saber, toujours inconsciente. Emiya Shirô secoua négativement la tête avant d'esquisser un sourire, comme pour lui dire que tout allait bien.

« Oui, Sakura ? Demanda-t-il.

– Non, rien … mais tu m'avais l'air différent ? Hésita un petit peu la Matô.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Saber va mieux ?

– Oui, sa fièvre a beaucoup baissé.

– Je vois. Merci, Sakura. »

Ceci dit, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se rendit vers le hangar, la mine légèrement plus maussade qu'habituellement. Sakura Matô ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes et la cadette se dépêcha de se rendre rapidement dans sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec la blonde.

**Plus tard …**

Ouvrant les portes de sa maison, Rin Tohsaka poussa un long soupir. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs se laissa tomber sur le canapé, juste à proximité. Ayant presque la paresse de monter dans sa chambre.

« Archer. »

Ce dernier apparut vivement. Sans expression particulière, le poing sur la hanche.

« Un problème ? Demanda-t-il.

– Je pense que c'est à moi de poser la question … Murmura doucement Rin en posant son regard bleuté dans sa direction.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

– Ce que tu as fait avec Emiya-kun … tu es froid avec tout le monde sauf avec lui. Il te fait un effet bizarre, j'ai l'impression.

– Pas vraiment. Il est juste plus pénible que les autres. Aussi, Rin. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu dans le parc ? »

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs passa son bras devant son visage, pendant quelques instants, un blanc s'installa. De quoi interloquer le jeune homme au manteau rouge qui s'approcha vivement de sa Master.

« Quelque chose … d'horrible. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, je n'arriverais même pas à décrire ce que c'est. On aurait dit une … Ombre ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai une très mauvaise impression à ce sujet. »

Archer ne répondit rien, hochant simplement la tête. Le Servant se retourna vers la fenêtre où des nuages sombres couvraient tout le ciel de Fuyuki.

**Manoir Einzbern.**

Ilyasviel Von Einzbern se trouvait sur le balcon, ses servantes se trouvant dans son dos, immobile. La petite fille pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux, doucement.

« On dirait que quelque chose de bizarre est venu. Souffla-t-elle, doucement. Sella, Leysritt, je vais bientôt repartir en ville.

– Êtes-vous certaine ? Questionna Sella, inquiète pour sa maîtresse.

– Oui, cette chose ne m'empêchera pas d'accomplir mon objectif. Je ferai disparaître tout de cet homme. »

**Maison des Emiya.**

Lentement, les paupières de Saber s'ouvrirent. Emmitouflée dans sa couette, la jeune femme eut du mal à se relever dans l'immédiat, elle dut attendre quelques instants avant de pouvoir le faire. En se réveillant, elle constata que Sakura se retrouvait endormie à ses côtés. Visiblement, la lycéenne avait veillé sur elle. Saber eut un petit sourire attendrie avant que la Servant ne se redresse correctement, pour voir l'heure : 3h30 du matin. Pfiou, depuis qu'elle s'était évanouie, le temps avait bien avancé.

Se rhabillant convenablement et prenant le soin de ne pas réveiller Sakura, la blonde sortit de la chambre. Par curiosité, elle jeta un regard dans la chambre de Shirô pour savoir s'il dormait ou non et elle constata que … non. Il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre ? Il devait sûrement s'être endormi dans son atelier, songea-t-elle. La chevalière partit vérifier sa petite théorie et en arrivant dans ce dernier, Shirô ne dormait pas encore, à son grand étonnement.

« Shirô ? Tu ne dors toujours pas ? Déclara la Servant, surprise de le voir réveillé à cette heure de la nuit.

– Saber ? Tu te sens mieux ? S'inquiéta immédiatement le jeune homme, ignorant même la question posée par la concernée.

– Oui, je me bien mieux désormais. Je suis de nouveau apte à livrer des batailles.

– Je vois …

– Mais plus important, Shirô. Pourquoi ne te reposes-tu pas à une heure si tardive ?

– J'ai essayé … mais je pensais juste à quelques trucs. »

La tête penchée sur le côté, Saber ne comprit pas tout ce qui se tramait autour de son Master. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était même évident à ses yeux. Elle ferma les siens avant de s'accroupir à côté de l'intéressé qui la regarda, presque interloqué par ces agissements.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tourmentes, Shirô ? Murmura lentement la belle blonde.

– Pardon ? De quoi tu parles, Saber ? Rétorqua en retour, le jeune homme.

– N'as-tu pas quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire ? »

Le mage ne répondit rien dans un premier temps. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant quelques secondes. Ces quelques secondes furent relativement longues, tout de même. Finalement, Shirô baissa les yeux et prit une longue inspiration. Elle avait raison, il était inutile de cacher ses maux.

« Saber … est-ce que tu penses que mon idéal est une malédiction ? Souffla Emiya, le ton presque mélancolique.

– Une malédiction ? Répéta la concernée.

– Vouloir sauver tout le monde, être un héros de la justice … tout ça n'est qu'une illusion, à ton avis ? »

Son interlocutrice ferma ses paupières émeraudes. Voilà donc ce qui le tourmentait. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds prit délicatement la main de son Master entre les siennes et se rapprocha de ce dernier. Shirô arqua simplement les sourcils en constatant les gestes de sa partenaire.

« Un idéal cause toujours des souffrances, surtout à soi-même. Déclara lentement Saber. Mais … cette souffrance, Shirô, tu dois en prendre soin.

– En … prendre soin ?

– Oui, toutes les interrogations autour de ton idéal, toutes blessures pour ton idéal … sont nécessaires pour que tu réussisses à l'atteindre. »

Honnêtement, il ne savait pas réellement quoi répondre à l'Esprit Héroïque. Son regard doré se ferma avant qu'il ne pose également sa main libre sur celle de Saber. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Merci, Saber. Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit … mais je suis content que ce soit toi, qui ait répondu à mon appel. Je suis content que ce soit toi, ma partenaire. Lâcha-t-il, ce qui provoqua un petit étonnement chez la concernée.

– Merci, Shirô. Je suis aussi heureuse que ce soit toi, mon Master. Je suis heureuse de gagner le Saint-Graal pour toi. Sourit tendrement Saber. »

Shirô ferma lentement ses paupières, cela … l'avait vraiment fait du bien. De parler à Saber de cette manière. Les deux restèrent comme ça pendant quelques instants.

**Plus loin …**

« Eh bien … on dirait que Caster ait disparue … »

Le regard porté vers l'horizon, Assassin n'exprimait rien de particulier. Le Servant avait été lié avec la porte menant au temple et non à Caster elle-même. Ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait tout de même rester dans ce monde. Le jeune homme aux cheveux violets se contenta de fixer un horizon incertain, sa tenue voletant dans le vent, il finit par reporter son attention dans son dos.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous exposer de cette manière. Par représailles, il est possible que j'attente à votre vie, Soichiro Kuzki. Lâcha Assassin, sans réel ton.

– Peut-être bien. Se contenta de réponde ce dernier. Caster a disparu ?

– En effet. Maintenant qu'elle n'exerce aucun contrôle sur moi, je suis presque « _libre _», je suppose.

– Tu voudrais me tuer ?

– Je ne vois pas réellement pourquoi je ferais une telle chose à vrai dire. Ma mission est de garder cette porte et tant que vous êtes dans ce temple, j'assurerais votre protection. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle voulait avant de partir.

– Caster t'a réellement dit ça ?

– Et oui. Apparemment, ses sentiments étaient réels vous concernant. Qui l'eut cru ? »

Kuzuki ne répondit rien. Pas vraiment étonnant pour Assassin en soi. Le Servant laissa échapper un petit soupir avant que subitement, ses yeux s'élargirent. Soichiro posa un regard neutre vers un Assassin qui posa un genou au sol. Une sensation effroyable envahit son être.

« Eh bien, ma foi … il se réveille bien plus tôt que prévu … Gémit de souffrance le Servant.

– Quoi ? Fit le professeur, en se rapprochant.

– Pour votre sécurité, vous devriez vous enfuir … tant que vous le pouvez encore. »

Un bruit sinistre, près de son ventre, retentit dans cette nuit macabre. De ses entrailles littéralement, une forme apparut sous les yeux neutre de Kuzuki. Le sang s'écoula abondement dans les alentours et Assassin s'écroula sur le sol, de dos à ce dernier, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Une ombre se trouvait désormais devant l'ancien Master qui ne bougeait pas, se contentant de fixer silencieusement cet être, entièrement de noir vêtu.

« Maintenant … que cette sorcière n'est plus … je suis libre. »

Kuzuki plissa son regard et se mit en garde. Entièrement vêtu d'un long voile noir avec un masque sur le visage, cet être … était probablement une chose que Caster avait scellé précédemment. Mais la jeune femme ne lui avait jamais fait part avant. L'être avança de quelques pas.

« Je suis le véritable Assassin. Informa ce dernier en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Et … je vais prendre ta vie. »

Sans les pouvoirs de renforcement de Caster, un Master ne pouvait pas battre un Servant. Le professeur ne fit rien, se mettant en garde, il lança la charge en premier en assénant un violent coup de poing. Néanmoins, Assassin évita l'assaut et des couteaux se trouvèrent dans sa main.

Un rire malsain retentit. Le sang gicla dans toutes les directions.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la maison des Matô, au sous-sol, un vieil homme affichait une mine satisfaite. Sa canne déposée au sol, Zôken se trouvait devant un cercle d'invocation.

« Te voilà enfin, Assassin … »

Ce dernier finit par apparaître devant le propriétaire de la maison. Assassin finit par s'incliner devant lui, comme pour témoigner son respect.

« Je suis apparu, mon Maître.

– Bien, bien … nous pouvons enfin nous impliquer _réellement_ dans cette Guerre du Saint-Graal … qui revient aux Matô. »

**Chapitre 18 : Le réveil**

**« Tout Idéal doit toujours comporter des sacrifies,**

**Car, sinon, ce ne serait qu'une lointaine Utopie. »**

**Saber**

**ARC I : My Ideal, Your Dream : END**

**Note de l'auteur :**** Attention, il est possible qu'il y ait un peu spoil dans le « trailer » à venir ! (Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais bon !) Libre à vous de le lire !**** Aussi, je pense que je ralentirais le rythme de publication ! Comme vous avez pu le voir, je suis souvent en retard ! *-* Du coup, le prochain chapitre sera publié ... je ne sais pas quand en fait.**

**A VENIR DANS LE PROCHAIN ARC :**

**Emiya Shirô : **« Je t'ai promis de devenir un héros de la justice, Kiritsugu. »

Devant des flammes intenses, le jeune homme s'avança déterminé vers deux ombres qui se faisaient face-à-face, prêtes à s'affronter. Vêtu d'un long manteau noir polaire, Shirô souleva sa main droite devant lui et des éclats émeraudes explosèrent tout autour de lui.

**Emiya Shirô : **« J'ai … fait mon choix ! »

Se posant brutalement sur le sol, les cheveux dans le vent, le long manteau rouge volant de droite à gauche, Archer fit apparaître ses deux épées dans chacune de ses mains.

**Archer : **« Cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas ! »

Sous la neige, un grognement terrible fit trembler la terre en-dessous de ses pieds. D'un pas étonnement puissant, il s'élança directement vers Assassin.

**Ilyasviel Von Einzbern :** « Tue-le, Berserker ! »

La lance écarlate de Lancer manqua la tête de Saber, de peu. La jeune femme pivota sur elle-même pour repousser ce dernier qui recula vivement, sous une pluie battante.

**Lancer : **« Désolé, mais ton cœur est à moi ! »

Un violent coup partit directement dans la direction de Saber qui attendit de pied-ferme cette offensive.

**Saber : **« Approche ! »

Le bandage autour de la main d'Assassin disparut, dévoilant un bras complètement écarlate, un rire sadique retentit.

**Assassin : **«**_ Hôgu ! _**»

Saber prit le chemin inverse de Shirô, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Elle passa simplement à côté de lui.

**Saber : **« Je ne te permets pas de remettre en cause mes décisions. Tu es mon Master … mais rien de plus. »

Les dents serrés et un rictus de colère apparut sur son visage.

**Shinji Matô : **« CRÈVE TOHSAKA ! »

Des larmes s'écoulant de ses joues, Sakura se retrouvait à genoux.

**Sakura Matô : **« Pardonne-moi … »

Une lumière bleutée impressionnante se répandit.

**Assassin : **« Quel Esprit Héroïque es-tu ?! »

Les mains dans les poches de son bas noir, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds souleva finalement sa main droite. Des lumières dorées apparurent.

**Mystérieux homme :** « Tu es sur le chemin, déchet. »

Posant bruyamment un pied, son manteau écarlate volant de même que sa chevelure brune, elle prépara ses joyaux dans ses mains.

**Rin Tohsaka : **« Il est temps que nous réglions définitivement nos comptes. »

Les pierres se détachant massivement du sol, l'atmosphère se teinta d'un rouge écarlate. Le bras devant son visage, Emiya Shirô peinait à ouvrir convenablement ses yeux, pourtant, il put voir la silhouette de Saber, de dos à lui. Les mains posées sur son épée dorée à sa droite et elle tourna vivement sa tête dans sa direction.

**Saber : **« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerais. »

Levant finalement les deux bras, Kirei esquissa un petit sourire.

**Kotomine Kirei : **« Réjouis-toi, Emiya Shirô. Ton vœu sera exaucé. »

Attachant ses longs cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval, avec un ruban bleuté, Saber ouvrit doucement ses paupières émeraudes.

**Saber : **« Je vais me battre pour mon propre idéal. »

Son long manteau polaire voletant, de couleur noire, Emiya Shirô posa son regard doré vers droit devant, où il n'y avait que de la neige.

**Emiya Shirô : **« Qu'est-ce que tu es … ? »

Parce que l'Ombre se trouvait juste devant lui.

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

**ARC II : Oath In Hell**

« Par mon Sceau de Commandement, je te l'ordonne. »

Une vive lumière écarlate se répandit dans les alentours. Les yeux élargis, elle ne bougeait plus d'un pouce.

« Tue-la immédiatement ! »


	19. Recherche

**Note de l'auteur :**** Salut tout le monde ! Désolé du retard ! J'espère qu'en cette période de confinement, ce n'est pas trop difficile pour vous. Mais avec de la patience, on réussira à vaincre ce virus ! On rentre dans la deuxième partie la fiction, bonne lecture à vous !**

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

_Un homme plantait des épées._

_Au milieu d'innombrables d'autres. _

_Ses yeux se portaient devant lui, où un coucher de soleil s'y trouvait. Sa longue tenue écarlate voletait de droite à gauche. Son corps était ensanglanté comme jamais, transpercé par des épées. Pourtant, il restait debout à fixer cet horizon orangé. À caresser l'espoir qu'un jour, quelque chose pourrait changer. _

_Rin songeait à ce moment précis qu'Archer était en train d'émettre un souhait. Mais lequel ? Elle ne parvenait pas à l'entendre. Mais elle pouvait facilement percevoir une infinité de regrets qui envahissait son Servant. Il voulait faire quelque chose, il voulait que tout ce cycle s'achève. Bien que la Tohsaka ne puisse pas entendre les propos d'Archer, elle pouvait savoir ce qu'il désirait à ce moment précis._

_Il voulait juste que sa prière soit entendue. _

_Au milieu de cette colline, remplie d'une infinité d'épées._

Lentement, les paupières bleutées de Rin Tohsaka s'ouvrirent. La belle brune posa instinctivement sa main droite sur son visage. Un nouveau rêve ? Les souvenirs d'Archer ? Un petit soupir quitta sa bouche avant qu'elle ne s'appuie plus confortablement sur son oreiller, les yeux clos.

« Comment est-ce que tu as fini … Archer … ? »

**ARC II : Oath In Hell**

**« Accorde nous cette Prière désespérée,**

**Au milieu de cet Enfer. »**

**Rin Tohsaka**

Quelques flocons de neiges. Ils chutèrent doucement sur la grande ville de Fuyuki, amenant avec eux, un nouvel air à cet endroit.

Les yeux lourds, Emiya Shirô se leva doucement de son futon encore l'esprit un peu embrumé. Il secoua négativement la tête et se rhabilla convenablement pour porter un regard vers l'extérieur. Shirô se permit de contempler pendant quelques secondes toute cette vague de neige dehors, donnant un spectacle plutôt impressionnant.

Le lycée n'avait pas rouvert depuis les événements avec Shinji. D'ailleurs, une partie de lui se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait bien mijoter. Il avait impliqué tellement d'innocents dans cette affaire … Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges soupira doucement avant de porter un œil à son réveil : 7h00. Bon, il était peut-être temps de préparer le petit déjeuner.

D'un regard discret, Emiya jeta un petit coup d'œil dans la chambre voisine pour savoir si les deux femmes étaient réveillées ou non. Apparemment, Sakura dormait toujours à poings fermés et … Saber ne se trouvait pas là ? Hum ? Peut-être qu'elle avait trop dormi hier ?

Le jeune homme aux yeux dorés parcourut lentement les environs pour chercher sa Servant. Finalement, il la trouva juste en face du jardin avec une main posée sur la fenêtre en train de contempler tout ce paysage, presque émerveillée par un tel spectacle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Saber ? Demanda doucement Emiya.

– Je regardais simplement la neige. Répondit du même ton, l'intéressée.

– Il neigeait pas à ton époque ?

– Si. Mais j'avais oublié à quel point c'était un beau spectacle. Et puis … »

Des flashs apparurent dans sa tête, d'un homme qui jouait avec une petite fille ce jour-là.

Saber n'en dit pas plus, elle ferma lentement ses paupières. Shirô ne chercha pas à creuser davantage pour avoir une réponse ou quoi que ce soit.

« Au fait, tu vas préparer le petit-déjeuner ? Souffla la blonde, comme pour chercher un autre sujet de conversation.

– C'est ça, tu as faim ?

– Un petit peu quand même.

– Je vois, je vais me mettre au travail. »

Un petit sourire complice lui fut adressé. Puis, la Servant posa son regard en face d'elle, face à cette étendue de neige. Son énergie était revenue depuis que l'Ombre l'avait « _touché _» et elle pouvait désormais combattre de nouveau. Toujours perdue dans sa petite contemplation, elle y distinguait même son propre reflet.

« Je gagnerai … »

**Plusieurs minutes plus tard … **

« J'ai eu l'information, tous les élèves sont rentrés chez eux ! Informa Taiga Fujimura, le sourire aux lèvres.

– Vraiment ?! Je suis si soulagée ! Souffla Sakura en tendant les assiettes.

– Peut-être que les cours vont bientôt reprendre, mais il faudra attendre encore un petit peu, je pense …

– Il n'y a pas besoin de se presser, de toute façon. Intervint Shirô en s'asseyant à son tour, à côté de Saber qui mangeait déjà.

– Je parie que tu es bien heureux de profiter des vacances encore !

– Pas vraiment.

– Menteur ! »

Soupirant, Shirô secoua négativement la tête avant de faire un petit sourire. Même si la menace de la Guerre du Saint-Graal planait au-dessus de leur tête, un petit break comme ça, ne pouvait pas faire du mal. Assis en train tranquillement, entouré de ses proches. Au contraire même, cela le motivait encore plus de gagner.

« Au fait, Shirô, Sakura, Saber-chan. Lâcha Taiga, d'un ton un peu plus sérieux. Vous avez entendu les nouveaux meurtres ces derniers temps ?

– Oui, ça donne froid dans le dos. Murmura Sakura, inquiète.

– Tu m'étonnes, les autorités locales ont décidé que tout le monde devrait rentrer à partir de 18h maintenant. Les routes sont mêmes fermées momentanément à partir de ces heures-là alors faites bien attention. »

Saber et Shirô s'échangèrent un bref regard : c'était bien l'œuvre de l'Ombre, tous ces crimes. Honnêtement, cette mesure les arrangeait un petit peu : combattre dans la ville serait plus facile sans à craindre que des spectateurs un peu trop curieux n'assistent à leurs batailles.

Pendant que les trois femmes discutèrent ensemble, Shirô se leva de sa place. Le jeune homme mit son assiette dans l'évier, Sakura insistait pour faire la vaisselle, et mit ses mains dans les poches. Il finit par affronter son propre reflet dans la glace.

Ensuite, ses pensées se dirigèrent inexorablement vers les paroles d'Archer, la veille. Quand bien même les paroles de Saber l'avaient bien apaisé tout de même, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

_« __Ton vœu de protéger tout le monde, n'est pas un idéal. Ce n'est pas un rêve non plus. C'est une malédiction. Une malédiction que tu regretteras jusqu'à la fin de ton existence. »_

Faux. C'était à lui de discerner le bien du mal. De la malédiction à l'idéal. Il n'avait aucun droit de remettre son idéal en question …

« Je deviendrais un héros de la justice. »

Fermant la paume de sa main, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges s'en persuadait lui-même. Oui, il deviendrait un héros de la justice, comme il l'avait promis à Kiritsugu, à cette fameuse nuit. Subitement, le bruit du téléphone retentit, Shirô se dirigea rapidement au lieu désiré et décrocha à la seconde suivante.

« _Emiya-kun ? __Je suis désolée de te déranger à cette heure-là._

– Tohsaka ? Non, pas de problème. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Répondit Shirô à l'autre bout du fil, téléphone à la main.

– _Je voulais juste confirmer __que vous veniez bien tout à l'heure, pour parler tactique._

– Compris. Je tâcherai d'y être. J'appelle Saber et on arrive tout de suite.

– _Ok__. Fais quand même attention sur le chemin, on ne sait jamais sur qui tu peux tomber._

– Ouais. On ne tardera pas trop. »

Ceci fait, le jeune homme raccrocha le téléphone, posté vers l'entrée de sa maison. Shirô posa son regard doré sur l'horloge, non loin de lui : 8h30. Tohsaka lui avait demandé de la retrouver à 9h, il lui restait une bonne demi-heure pour se préparer convenablement. Il valait mieux prévenir Saber aussi, songea le mage. Recherchant la concernée dans le dojo, celle-ci demeurait assise, les mains sur les genoux, les yeux clos. Apparemment, la Servant aimait l'atmosphère qui se dégageait de cet endroit. Sentiment qu'il partageait avec elle.

« Shirô ? S'interloqua l'intéressée en remarquant l'arrivée de son Master.

– Tohsaka nous a demandé de la rejoindre pour parler tactique. Souffla le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

– Cela ne me pose aucun problème. Mais à ce propos, j'aurais une interrogation à éclaircir.

– Quoi ? Reprit-il en s'asseyant en face de son interlocutrice.

– Une fois que nous aurions défait le Master de Rider ... concrètement, que se passera-t-il par la suite ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, par là ?

– Nous avions réalisé une trêve avec Rin jusqu'à que le Master de Rider soit vaincu mais dès lors que la victoire sera nôtre, la trêve ne sera plus valide, je me trompe ?

– Non, tu as entièrement raison. Je ne pense pas que Tohsaka nous attaquerait en traître, Saber. Mais je ne compte pas me fier complètement à elle quand ce sera fini.

– L'important, c'est que tu en prennes conscience. À partir de là, je ne m'inquiète pas pour tes prochaines décisions. »

Emiya hocha simplement la tête. Sa Servant avait raison. Il ne fallait pas donner sa confiance de n'importe quelle manière : Tohsaka l'avait prévenu en personne, il se trouvait au cœur d'une Guerre. De ce fait, il devait toujours s'attendre au pire. Pour empêcher les autres de souffrir, Shirô devait bien commencer par rester en vie, ce sera déjà ça.

« Mais je pense … qu'avec l'histoire de cette Ombre, il vaudrait mieux prolonger cette alliance. Songea Saber.

– Oui, mais d'abord, vaut mieux faire un point avec Tohsaka directement. »

Le jeune homme décida de se relever et déclara ensuite à sa coéquipière qu'il serait temps de se préparer maintenant. La belle blonde hocha doucement la tête et repartit également dans sa chambre, pour rassembler les affaires. Shirô devait aussi trouver une excuse pour sortir avec Saber sans que Fuji-nee et que Sakura ne trouvent ça bizarre. Il allait sûrement prétexter de l'emmener pour remercier Tohsaka ou quelque chose de ce genre.

« Saber ! Appela Emiya Shirô. Tu es prête ?

– Oui ! J'arrive dans un instant ! »

Ayant pris des vêtements plus chauds, au vu du climat local, Saber portait un long manteau blanc lui arrivant jusqu'à ses genoux. Un bas noir ainsi que des bottes blanches avec quelques nuances argentés, elle portait également des gants noirs.

« Désolée de l'attente. S'excusa la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds.

– Ce n'est rien. Allons-y. »

Enfilant un long manteau noir pour la saison, avec une petite écharpe blanche autour de son cou, Shirô sortit le premier. En sortant, Saber leva sa tête : le décor de la ville changeait du tout au tout. Sur le chemin menant à la maison de Rin, les gens continuaient de profiter du climat pour s'amuser. De petits enfants jouaient joyeusement en se lançant des boules de neige frénétiquement, de quoi interloquer légèrement Saber.

« Dis, Shirô. Souffla cette dernière. Tu sais pourquoi ils se jettent tous de la neige ?

– Bah, pour s'amuser. Déclara naturellement Emiya. Quoi ? On ne jouait pas comme ça, à ton époque ?

– Je ne saurais pas te le dire. »

Shirô arqua un sourcil. Apparemment, le passé de Saber pourrait être plus complexe qu'il ne le pensait, même si les brides de souvenirs qu'ils avaient vu partaient dans ce sens. Le visage neutre, la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes entreprit de continuer son chemin sans un mot supplémentaire mais …

« Onee-san ! »

Elle se retourna vivement quand un petit enfant s'approcha difficilement de la concernée, compte-tenu de la neige environnante. Portant un large manteau d'hiver, un bonnet couvrant ses cheveux bruns, le petit garçon se dépêcha d'arriver devant la Servant.

« Oui ? Fit-elle, en clignant des yeux.

– Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'aider ? Demanda presque timidement l'enfant.

– Pardon ?

– Je voudrais finir mon bonhomme de neige mais je n'y arrive pas … ! »

Clignant à plusieurs reprises les yeux, la blonde ne comprit pas tout sur le moment avant qu'elle n'esquisse un petit sourire. D'un regard à son Master, elle lui demanda une permission. Une permission rapidement gagnée d'un petit hochement de tête du concerné. Ils pouvaient bien profiter d'un petit moment de répit, non ? Doucement, elle s'accroupit à la hauteur du petit enfant qui attendit impatiemment la réponse de l'intéressée qui posa délicatement une main sur sa tête.

« Bien sûr. »

En retrait, les mains dans les poches, Emiya Shirô fut tout de même un petit attendri en voyant Saber jouait avec ce petit enfant. Il lui trouvait presque un côté innocent, comme ça. Après quelques minutes, voilà le bonhomme de neige terminé. Quand bien même au début, l'Esprit Héroïque eut du mal à se familiariser avec toute cette neige, elle réussit tout de même à le faire. Un peu plus loin, le petit enfant salua le duo – surtout Saber en fait – d'un mouvement de sa main, elle lui répondit d'un léger sourire.

« Tu t'es amusée, Saber ? Demanda Shirô, ses mains dans les poches.

– Oui ! C'était plus difficile qu'aux premiers abords ! S'exclama joyeusement la concernée.

– Je vois. »

Les deux partenaires ne tardèrent pas à arriver au lieu désiré, et l'hôtesse de la maison était déjà en train de les attendre, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Allez-y, rentrez. »

Discrètement, le jeune homme regarda si Archer se trouvait dans les environs ou non, apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Ayant au préalable, déjà préparée le thé pour ses invités, Rin s'assit sur le canapé, les bras croisés. Shirô et Saber firent de même, en face de la noble.

« Bon, récapitulons : Caster a été défaite par cette Ombre. Apparemment, cette chose était responsable de tous les troubles dans la ville. Informa la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

– Ce qui signifiait que ce n'était pas Caster qui absorbait l'énergie vitale des habitants ? S'interloqua Emiya, les sourcils froncés.

– Oui, ça expliquait pourquoi nous n'avions pas de piste avant que Caster ne se manifeste d'elle-même contre vous.

– Effectivement, tout s'explique. Marmonna Saber, de son côté, les jambes croisées.

– Le problème étant, qui est cette Ombre ?

– Vaut mieux commencer les recherches dans le parc. Proposa ensuite Shirô.

– Peut-être bien. Mais n'oublions pas Shinji également. Bien qu'à deux, nous ne devrions pas avoir de grands soucis pour le vaincre, on doit se méfier. Nous ne connaissons toujours pas le Hôgu de Rider. »

Le mage aux yeux dorés hocha la tête, Saber l'avait déjà expliqué le fonctionnement : chaque Servant disposait d'un Hôgu qui était le symbole même de l'Esprit Héroïque en question pendant leur vivant. Et l'utiliser exposerait leur identité très rapidement et par extension, leur faiblesse. Voilà pourquoi il fallait l'utiliser avec une grande précaution.

« Et si c'était sa barrière ? Proposa-t-il.

– Il est possible que des Servants possèdent plusieurs Hôgu. Nuança la blonde, à côté de lui. À partir de là, je suggère qu'il vaudrait mieux supposer que Rider en fasse partie.

– Ce n'est pas faux. Je vais voir dans le parc avec Archer si jamais nous trouvions quoi que ce soit.

– Ok, je vais essayer de me renseigner à l'Église pour savoir si Kotomine Kirei ne sait pas quelque chose là-dessus.

– Compris. On fait comme ça alors. »

Ceci dit, le petit groupe se sépara, comme convenu.

**Fuyuki - Parc Abandonné**

Accroupi et une main au sol, Archer tenta de trouver diverses pistes menant à cette Ombre. Après quelques secondes de tentatives, le Servant se releva et hocha négativement la tête à Rin. Cette dernière pesta légèrement contre elle-même avant de croiser les bras et faire les cent pas.

« Cette Ombre absorbe le mana et tue les habitants. Elle n'a rien subi à l'assaut de Saber, elle a tué Caster ... Réfléchit Rin, songeuse.

– Elle en a peut-être après les Servants. Après tout, c'est nous qui produisons les plus grandes quantités de mana dans la ville.

– C'est une possibilité à ne pas négliger. Quelle galère ... c'est pas possible. »

Archer acquiesça simplement. Cette Guerre prenait très clairement une nouvelle tournure et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Le Servant au long manteau rouge se dématérialisa fort rapidement puisque visiblement, ils ne trouveraient rien dans cet endroit vidé de vie. D'ailleurs, cet endroit ne lui paraissait pas si étranger que ça ...

Arrivant proche de l'Église, Shirô et Saber s'arrêtèrent juste devant la grande grille. Implicitement, le mage lui informa qu'il ne sera pas trop long. Étant donné que c'était un endroit inviolable, valait mieux laisser la belle blonde dehors pour ne pas créer de problème supplémentaire. Toujours dans une atmosphère qu'il trouvait glauque, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges poussa vivement la porte d'entrée et croisa la grande ombre de Kirei. Ce dernier était plongé dans un vieux bouquin avant de lever les yeux vers son « _invité »_.

« Quelle visite inattendue. Souffla lentement Kotomine en fermant son livre. Serais-tu disqualifié de la Guerre du Saint-Graal, Emiya Shirô ?

– Non. Je suis juste venu te demander quelques renseignements. Clarifia le concerné.

– Hum ? Je vois. Dans ce cas-là, suis-moi. Parlons-en dans un lieu un plus approprié. »

Shirô haussa les sourcils et finit par accepter la proposition de l'hôte. Dehors, Saber jeta quelques discrets regards dans les alentours. Ne sachant pas réellement la raison, elle se sentait continuellement observée dans cet endroit. Ce dernier ne lui inspirait que moyennement confiance. La Servant n'avait que le choix d'attendre son Master ait fini avec cet étrange prêtre.

« Bien, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Je pensais être clair dans mes propos pourtant, peut-être aurais-je omis quelque chose d'important ? Demanda Kirei en s'installant confortablement sur son fauteuil. »

Son interlocuteur conservait tout de même une mine assez froide. Bien qu'étant un arbitre neutre, ce type ne l'inspirait pas du tout confiance. Shirô fit une petite grimace en constatant ... une bouteille de vin ? En remarquant le regard insistant sur la bouteille, Kirei finit par reprendre la parole :

« Tu en veux, peut-être ? Suggéra-t-il.

– Non. Répliqua l'intéressé. Je croyais que les prêtres ne devaient pas boire d'alcool ?

– Eh bien, sache que ce vin n'est pas alcoolisé, tu peux tester si tu veux vérifier.

– Je n'ai pas le droit.

– Je vois. Dans ce cas-là, je vais chercher un peu d'eau ou du lait.

– Ça ira, je ne suis pas venu pour faire ami-ami avec toi. Souffla Shirô, les yeux fermés et presque exaspéré par le comportement du prêtre. Enfin, bref, je voulais juste poser une question. Voilà, est-ce que ... pendant la Guerre du Saint-Graal, autre que les Servants et Masters, il pourrait exister quelque chose qui y participe malgré tout ? »

Ce n'était pas une question très claire, songea vivement Emiya. Kirei, lui, plissa simplement son regard avant de verser une petite quantité de vin dans son verre et porta ce dernier à ses lèvres.

« Eh bien, si tu fais référence à ce qui s'est passé à la veille, je te dirais qu'habituellement, ce serait impossible qu'une telle entité puisse participer à la Guerre du Saint-Graal. Je suis aussi troublé par ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Mais peut-être, Emiya Shirô ... que nous nous posions les mauvaises questions.

– Quoi ?

– Dans cette Guerre, tu devras apprendre à regarder au-delà de ce que tes yeux peuvent t'offrir.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

– Je ne peux pas t'aider plus, je suis l'arbitre de guerre. Je ne peux pas prendre le parti de quelqu'un. Mais tu devrais te rappeler de ces paroles ... »

Shirô Emiya ne répondit rien à ses paroles. Bon, il était resté dans cet endroit suffisamment de temps, valait mieux rentrer rapidement. Le jeune homme se releva vivement et hocha doucement la tête à Kirei. Bizarrement, il ne voulait surtout pas échanger la moindre amabilité avec ce prêtre dérangeant, probablement à cause de son lien avec Kiritsugu. Kotomine se releva également et il leva finalement ses deux bras, avec un petit sourire.

« Réjouis-toi, Emiya Shirô. Ton vœu sera exaucé. Un héros de la justice un besoin d'un mal bien défini pour exister, peut-être qu'il est l'heure pour toi. »

L'intéressé tourna vivement les talons sans répondre quoi que ce soit à cet étrange type. Shirô sortit vivement de l'Église et croisa le regard émeraude de Saber. Il lui hocha doucement la tête, signe que oui, c'était bon pour le moment. Les deux coéquipiers entreprirent de rentrer chez eux pour le moment ... avant qu'une ombre ne se trouve devant eux. Saber se mit naturellement devant son Master qui posa ensuite sa main sur l'épaule de la concernée, celle-ci tourna vivement son regard dans sa direction.

« Ça ira, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle nous veut du mal. »

Elle portait une tenue pourpre et un bonnet de la même teinte, couvrant ses cheveux immaculés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire, Ilyasviel ? »

**Chapitre 19 : ****Recherche**


	20. Einzbern

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

Ilyasviel Von Einzbern.

Une des Master de la Guerre du Saint-Graal.

Que pouvait-elle bien vouloir dans ces conditions ? Après tout, les Masters ne devaient pas se montrer au grand jour, non ?

Les yeux plissés, Emiya Shirô ne disait plus un mot. Laissant simplement le vent souffler doucement entre les deux Masters. Plusieurs flashs lui revinrent en mémoire de leur dernière confrontation où Berserker l'avait sévèrement atteint. Bien qu'elle ne paraissait pas hostile, il ne devait pas relâcher bêtement sa garde de cette manière. En retrait, Saber demeurait immobile, les yeux concentrés en direction d'Ilyasviel qui restait à quelques dizaine de mètres, des deux partenaires.

« Je suis juste venue discuter. Articula lentement Ilya, les yeux plissés.

– À quel propos ? Interrogea Shirô, sur la défensive.

– Je voulais te prévenir d'une seule chose : tâche de survivre … parce que c'est moi qui doit te tuer.

– Pourquoi veux-tu me tuer, en particulier ? Quel lien possédons-nous ?! »

La petite fille ne répondit rien. Ses cheveux immaculés voletèrent légèrement suite au vent froid qui s'installait depuis quelques minutes désormais. Sa mine demeurait moins sombre que la dernière fois, elle était plus posée. Ilya finit fermer lentement ses paupières écarlates, et fit quelques pas sur le côté, les deux mains dans son dos.

« J'ai connu cet homme, « _Kiritsugu _» comme tu dois t'en douter. Lâcha simplement l'intéressée, le ton simple.

– Tu connaissais Kiritsugu ? S'étonna Shirô à moitié.

– C'est ça. »

Shirô rajouta rien. Il savait que la fillette possédait un lien avec son père adoptif. D'ailleurs, ce dernier en avait déjà avec la famille Einzbern au vu de sa participation lors de la dernière guerre du Saint-Graal. Cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié, restait juste à voir le lien qui les liait tous les deux.

Ilyasviel Von Einzbern prit une mine plus tranquille que la dernière fois, faisant des constants allers-retours, la petite fille esquissa même un sourire.

« C'est pour ça que je veux te tuer. Clarifia simplement Ilya, d'un ton étrangement doux, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté gauche.

– Pourquoi ? Qui est Kiritsugu pour toi ? Questionna Emiya, presque méfiant.

– Ce qu'il est … pour moi ? »

Les yeux un peu plus élargis, Ilya exprimait une toute autre émotion. Mêlant l'amertume et la haine. Shirô pouvait bien sentir cet afflux de sentiments négatifs dirigés vers sa propre personne ainsi que celle de Kiritsugu. Il aurait juré qu'à ce moment précis, le vent s'accéléra subitement.

« Cet homme … m'a abandonné dans le château pendant dix longues années. Martela froidement Ilyasviel. »

Elle pouvait voir l'ombre de Kiritsugu, au milieu de cette tempête de neige, les mains dans les poches de son long manteau nocturne en train de s'éloigner d'elle. Pourtant, Ilya levait sa main dans sa direction pour l'appeler mais, non, il ne se retournait pas une seule fois. Pas une seule fois, ne serait-ce pour que leurs deux regards ne se croisent au moins pour une dernière fois.

« Il m'a abandonné pour toi. Lâcha la petite fille, une once de folie traversant son regard. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je voulais te tuer ? Parce que tu as volé mon père. »

_Son père ?!_

Shirô eut du mal à masquer sa surprise. Kiritsugu … était le père d'Ilya ?! Cela signifiait que les deux … demeuraient frère et sœur ?! Pourtant, au vu de l'expression de son visage et ses mots, cette idée ne plaisait pas réellement à Ilya. Pas du tout même. La Master aux cheveux blancs baissa ensuite la tête, sous la neige, masquant son regard à quelques reprises.

« Il m'avait promis de revenir et il m'a laissé seule, sais-tu combien de temps j'ai attendu pour le faire souffrir ? Apparemment, il est mort. Tant pis alors, j'anéantirais celui qui me l'a enlevé … »

Emiya fronça simplement les sourcils et se prépara à se défendre au cas où elle deviendrait hostile. Encore un peu, il jurerait que l'Homoclunus voudrait le tuer immédiatement alors il fallait rester prudent.

« Mais rends-moi un service, reprit-elle. Essaye de ne pas mourir. Je veux être celle qui va te tuer alors … survis assez longtemps, jusqu'à que je ne vienne à toi. »

Ceci dit, Ilyasviel s'éclipsa. Saber plissa légèrement son regard : cette Master serait redoutable à abattre, l'alliance avec Rin était le strict minimum pour vaincre Ilyasviel et son Berserker. Plus important, elle venait surtout d'énoncer qu'elle était la fille de Kiritsugu … alors la petite fille qu'elle avait aperçu ce jour-là …

Inexorablement, les pensées de la belle blonde se dirigèrent vers une personne en particulier, à cet instant, elle aurait juré que son cœur se resserra.

Shirô ne fit rien de particulier, valait mieux ne pas rester dans les environs avec les flocons de neiges qui tombaient régulièrement. D'un regard, le mage incita à sa partenaire de rentrer rapidement chez eux.

_La confrontation entre les deux paraissait inévitable. Même si Shirô aurait bien aimé qu'ils en discutent plus sereinement, les choses ne seront pas aussi simple. Après tout, Ilya … était une petite fille, abandonnée par son père pendant une dizaine d'années, sa haine envers lui avait sûrement atteint un point culminant. Alors … il ne devait pas être aussi idéaliste de cette manière, il fallait rester lucide._

_Il la battrait quoi qu'il arrive._

En réalité, il ne connaissait que très peu Kiritsugu. Il fallait dire que ce dernier ne lui racontait que très peu son passé.

Non … à la place, il lui avait enseigné la magie. Il lui avait raconté ses rêves d'être un héros de la justice. Du fardeau que cela pourrait être pour lui. Maintenant que Shirô y songeait … il avait l'impression que Kiritsugu l'avait surtout aidé à … préparer une vie sans … lui. Comme s'il savait que sa vie s'achèverait peu de temps après. Certes, le passé de son père lui paraissait bien flou … mais ce n'était pas cet élément qui l'intéressait. Non, l'homme qu'il connaissait était …

Emiya Shirô continua de marcher avec une Saber, silencieuse. Il allait continuer à se battre, pour ses idéaux.

_L'homme qu'il connaissait représentait tout le sens de ses dix dernières années. Sans lui … sans son rêve, sa vie serait bien vide._

Non loin des deux partenaires, un homme se trouvait sur un arbre, les deux mains jointes nonchalamment derrière sa tête. Un léger soupir quitta sa bouche avant qu'il ne tourne les talons.

« Eh bah, t'as vraiment pas de chance, gamin. »

**Maison des Tohsaka – Plusieurs minutes plus tard.**

« Concrètement, que faisons-nous si nous rencontrions de nouveau, cette Ombre ? »

Saber posait une question plutôt pertinente. Cette chose était trop dangereuse pour l'approcher à l'aveuglette. Ils manquaient cruellement d'information sur ça. Les bras croisés, Rin Tohsaka ne rajouta rien pour le moment, la brune ferma ses paupières bleutées.

« Nous n'aurons pas le choix que d'engager le combat directement. Souffla-t-elle, debout à côté du canapé.

– C'est vraiment problématique cette histoire. Kotomine Kirei ne semble pas non plus très informé dessus. Répliqua Shirô, assis sur le canapé.

– Logique, je doute qu'il y ait eu beaucoup de cas de ce genre.

– Je me demandais aussi … intervint la voix de Saber. Pourquoi cette Ombre avait attendu autant de temps avant de se manifester directement devant des Servants ?

– C'est vrai ça … peut-être stockait-elle le mana ? »

Avec aussi peu d'informations, difficile de conjecturer efficacement. Joignant les mains, le seul homme – Archer n'étant pas présent – réfléchissait à toutes les possibilités. Malheureusement, aucune idée ne lui vint à l'esprit. Puis, Tohsaka interrompit sa réflexion en levant son index juste devant son visage.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ce soir, nous irons voir Shinji dans la maison des Matô. Souffla Rin. Nous le ferons sortir de la guerre une bonne fois pour toute.

– Ouais, c'est la meilleure chose à faire, je suppose. Répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

– Quant à ce qu'Archer t'avait dit hier … je voulais juste revenir sur un point. »

Shirô interrogea du regard la concernée qui eut une mine songeuse. Les propos d'Archer, hein ? Lui aussi avait pas mal cogité après leur petite discussion. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Rin releva finalement son regard pour croiser le sien.

« Emiya-kun, j'aimerais que tu sois sincère là-dessus. Demanda doucement la Tohsaka. Pourquoi … as-tu appris la magie ? »

Cette question était étrange aux yeux de Shirô. Le mage haussa même les sourcils devant cette interrogation plutôt inattendue, selon son point de vue. Non, en réalité, cette question en cachait une autre.

« Bah … pour devenir un héros de la justice et aider les autres. Répondit naturellement Emiya. »

Rin ne répondit rien dans l'immédiat. Se contentant de détailler du regard, la réponse de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier étant de plus en plus déstabilisé par ce petit jeu de regard entre les deux lycéens, que recherchait Tohsaka, en réalité ? Puis, la jeune femme ferma ses yeux et s'avança doucement dans sa direction.

« Je le savais. Murmura-t-elle, faiblement. Vois-tu, Emiya-kun … moi, j'ai appris la magie parce que je trouvais ça amusant. À mes entraînements, j'éprouvais réellement de la joie à me perfectionner dessus. Et toi ? Je suppose que tu n'as pas réellement apprécié ces moments-là, je me trompe … ? À côtoyer quotidiennement la mort durant ces entraînements … »

Sous les yeux attentifs de Saber – étonnée par la soudaine tournure de la conversation – , le principal intéressé hocha lentement de la tête, affirmant qu'elle ne se trompait pas dans ses suppositions. À ce moment précis, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs soupira légèrement avant de s'asseoir.

« Alors … Archer n'avait pas complètement tord, hein. Emiya-kun, il y a un réel problème dans ta façon de pensée.

– Quoi … ? Balbutia l'intéressé.

– Tu appris la magie pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Tu as appris la magie uniquement pour les autres. Cela résume bien ta façon de pensée : la vie des autres passe au-dessus de la tienne. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux dorés n'eut réellement aucune réaction à cette déclaration. Rin secoua négativement la tête et croisa les jambes, s'installant plus confortablement sur le canapé, elle reprit de plus belle.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans les détails, au grand incendie … mais je pense que les dégâts ont été bien plus graves intérieurement qu'extérieurement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, par là ?

– Emiya-kun, tu ne peux pas vivre que pour les autres. Je suppose que tu ne prends pas le temps de t'amuser, non ? Tu dois apprendre à t'apprécier toi-même. Parce que, si tu continues comme ça … tu finiras très mal. »

_Pourquoi autant de reproches … ? Archer et Tohsaka semblaient le blâmer d'aider les autres … ? Mais pourquoi … ? Aider son prochain … n'était-ce pas ce que tout le monde devrait faire ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne comprenait sa façon de pensée. Pour lui, apprendre la magie afin d'aider le plus de monde possible, de faire plaisir le plus de monde possible, lui paraissait juste. Tout cela était naturel, à ses yeux. Il n'y avait rien d'étrange dans son vœu._

_Alors pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre, son choix ?_

« Je … ne comprends pas. Souffla Shirô, les yeux baissés.

– Tu finiras par le faire et le plus tôt possible serait le mieux. Rétorqua Rin, les yeux clos. Enfin, la réunion stratégique est terminée pour le moment. Vous devriez mieux rentrer avant que la neige ne s'intensifie. »

Saber hocha la tête et se leva du canapé auquel elle était assise depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes désormais. Naturellement, son regard émeraude se posa vers Emiya qui salua vivement Rin et commença à tourner les talons. Avant que la blonde ne le suive, la Tohsaka l'interrompit dans son mouvement pendant que Shirô se trouvait juste devant l'entrée, attendant sa partenaire.

« Dis, Saber. Je ne sais pas comment cet idiot réfléchit … mais j'ai l'impression qu'il prend un chemin dangereux. Tu pourras veiller sur lui ?

– Oui, compte sur moi. Déclara la Servant. Mais pourquoi le sermonner de cette manière ?

– Eh bien, je le suis juste redevable … fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose avant qu'il ne fasse n'importe quoi, tu ne penses pas ?

– Redevable ? S'interrogea la belle blonde, la tête légèrement inclinée sur la droite.

– Tu le sauras, peut-être un jour. Affirma Rin, en ayant un sourire complice. »

L'Esprit Héroïque ne saisit pas tout exactement, se contentant de hocher simplement la tête signe qu'elle partait rejoindre Shirô rapidement.

Rin baissa ensuite les yeux, les fermant ensuite quelques secondes plus tard.

« Tu peux venir maintenant, Archer. »

Ce dernier apparut vivement devant celle qui venait de le convoquer. Une main sur la hanche, les paupières closes, le Servant demanda du regard s'il y avait un problème.

« Quoi ? Fit-il, sans ton particulier.

– Non … je me disais juste que vous vous ressembliez beaucoup tous les deux. Déclara la Tohsaka.

– … Hein ? Si tu pouvais éviter à me comparer à un type comme lui, je me sentirais beaucoup mieux dans ma peau.

– J'y peux rien si c'est un fait. Soupira ensuite Rin, les yeux clos. Enfin, je pense que c'est même pour ça que tu ne sembles pas l'apprécier, non ?

– Humpf, tu surinterprètes un peu trop, à mon avis.

– Pas vraiment, tu sais … j'ai vu … une partie de te souvenirs. »

Le regard neutre, le Servant au long manteau rouge ne répondit rien. Nulle surprise en soi. Les Masters pouvaient voir les souvenirs des Servants alors le fait que Rin ait aperçu les siens, ne l'étonnait pas vraiment.

« Je n'ai pas vu grand-chose, je n'ai pas compris beaucoup de choses, non plus … souffla lentement la brune. Mais je sais … que tu t'es fait trahir un nombre incalculable de fois. Et pourtant … tu … ne leur en voulais pas à ces personnes. Celles qui t'avaient trahis. »

Le regard légèrement perdu dans le vide, Archer s'assit ensuite sur le canapé, ses coudes déposés sur les genoux. Assise à côté, sa Master le fixait pendant quelques secondes parce que son expression différait de celle habituellement. Elle se demandait … réellement ce qui pouvait autant tourmenter son Servant.

« Humpf, je suppose que nous nous correspondons plutôt bien alors. »

Rin sourit doucement avant de se relever. La lycéenne posa doucement un regard vers la fenêtre, où la neige chutait frénétiquement, de quoi rendre l'atmosphère un peu plus particulier.

« Oui. Ce soir, on en finit avec Shinji et pourra se concentrer sur les autres. »

Pendant ce temps, Shirô et Saber étaient en train de renter chez eux. Ils devaient bientôt s'approcher de 18h, déjà. La blonde remarqua le regard un peu mélancolique du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et son regard se plissa légèrement. Cette pensée … de vivre pour les autres. Elle connaissait aussi quelqu'un qui résonnait de cette manière. Le vent enneigé fit voleter légèrement sa chevelure blonde tandis que la Servant s'arrêta subitement dans sa marche.

« Shirô. J'aurais quelque chose à te dire. »

Le concerné partagea le mouvement de sa partenaire. D'un regard, il lui demanda implicitement ce qui n'allait pas chez la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes. Celle-ci prit une petite inspiration.

« Je t'avais dit que la souffrance éprouvée pour ton idéal était nécessaire. Souffla Saber, sa chevelure masquant en partie son regard. Mais … vivre pour les autres, endosser la vie des autres sur ses épaules … n'est pas quelque chose dont tu devrais garder pour toi. J'ai aussi pris ce chemin, de tout prendre sur soi … et je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas le bon choix. Il n'est malheureusement pas possible de pouvoir sauver tout le monde. »

Saber … parlait de son passé ? C'était plutôt rare, en soi. Le jeune homme ne rajouta rien quant à ces propos.

« Toutefois, je ne suis pas en droit de remettre ton idéal en question. Alors, j'aimerais que tu saches, que la vie qui t'attend, ne sera peut-être pas celle que tu désirais au départ. »

Sous le vent enneigé, les deux partenaires plongèrent mutuellement leurs regards, l'un dans l'autre à la recherche d'une réponse. Mais impossible de la saisir pour le moment, Emiya ferma ses paupières et lui hocha la tête.

« Ouais. Lâcha le mage, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Saber … cet idéal, ce rêve … je le trouve magnifique. Ce ne sera peut-être pas une vie facile qui m'attend mais … je sais que ce n'est pas une erreur. Je sais que je suis capable de donner le sourire à beaucoup de monde … et moi, ça me suffit amplement. »

Les yeux de plus en plus élargis, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds eut du mal à bien répondre à ce que venait d'énoncer son Master. Il … savait que son rêve … ne finirait sûrement pas bien pour lui et pourtant, il continuerait à suivre cette voie … ? Elle eut du mal à saisir ses paroles.

_Non, c'était faux. Justement … elle comprenait que trop bien ce choix._

_Voilà pourquoi elle s'inquiétait du dénouement de cet idéal._

Saber hocha la tête, sa main gauche se posa sur son cœur.

« Je suis ton Servant, et je te soutiendrais jusqu'au bout. »

Le vent souffla plus violemment, faisant retourner d'un seul mouvement les deux partenaires. Parce qu'une ombre venait de se poser sur un arbre, à proximité d'eux. La lance déposée sur la branche d'arbre où il se trouvait debout, le nouvel arrivant esquissa un petit sourire.

« Lancer ?! S'exclama Saber en se positionnant juste devant son Master.

– Yo, ça faisait un petit moment maintenant, Saber. Quoique toi, gamin, ça date plutôt à hier ou non ? T'es du genre belliqueux, hein ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Shirô, sur la défensive.

– Mon Master m'avait ordonné d'enquêter sur quelque chose, mais voilà que je tombe sur vous. »

Saber plissa légèrement son regard émeraude. Que voulait réellement Lancer ? Ce dernier ne paraissait pas hostile, pour le moment en tout cas. À cette distance, difficile d'appeler immédiatement Rin pour leur venir en aide. Dans les environs, à cette heure-ci, personne ne se trouvait dans les alentours, pour Lancer, tous les ingrédients étaient réunis pour engager le combat ici et maintenant sans avoir à se retenir. Ce dernier sauta vivement de son perchoir pour se poser juste devant la Servant.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à la question. Souligna Saber, les sourcils froncés.

– Bah ! Au début, je partais aussi à la cueillette des informations. Sourit l'Esprit Héroïque, la lance posée sur le sol à côté de lui.

– Sur l'Ombre, je présume ?

– Pas exactement, mais elle en fait partie.

– Pardon ? »

Les intentions de cet individu demeuraient vraiment difficiles à cerner. Le concerné esquissa un sourire et il fit tournoyer agilement sa lance, provoquant immédiatement un vent violent. Lancer finit par empoigner solidement son arme entre ses deux mains et se mit en position de combat.

« Les ordres de mon Master ont changé, désormais. Lâcha-t-il. Je vais devoir prendre vos vies. »

Les deux mains sur son sabre invisible, à sa droite, Saber fit apparaître son armure directement, faisant momentanément changer le sens du vent enneigé. D'un simple regard entendu avec son Master, la décision était aussi claire que l'eau de roche et elle posa bruyamment un pied devant.

« Très bien. Terminons-en maintenant, Lancer. Articula lentement la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. »

**Chapitre 20 : Einzbern**


	21. Bataille Sous la Neige

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

Le vent capricieux imprégna rapidement le champ de bataille, les cheveux voletant, Saber porta un regard concentré vers Lancer. Mis-à-part ce dernier, personne d'autre ne sévissait dans la rue, donc en théorie, Shirô n'aurait pas à affronter qui que ce soit. Il fallait découvrir son Master au plus vite pour qu'elle puisse affronter le Servant sereinement. Emiya, lui, se contenta de rester en arrière en étant attentif aux prochains événements qui arrivaient.

« Hé, Saber. Murmura Lancer, les sourcils froncés.

– Que veux-tu ? Demanda en retour la concernée, sur le qui-vive.

– Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'avais dit, la dernière fois ?

– « _On se fera un combat plus digne_ » me semble-t-il.

– T'as une bonne mémoire, à ce que je vois. »

Le vent s'accéléra rapidement. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus s'appuya plus fermement sur le sol, de quoi le fissurer légèrement, sa lance bien entre ses mains, il afficha un air mêlant détermination et férocité. Rapidement, le Servant s'élança brutalement dans la direction adverse.

« Il est temps que je tienne ma promesse ! »

Soulevant son sabre invisible en opposition, à l'horizontal, Saber parvint le premier coup de cet affrontement. Rien que l'impact entre les deux armes provoqua une onde de choc puissante dans l'air, faisant changer le sens du vent. La blonde serra légèrement les dents avant de rompre l'échange et de frapper à son tour en tournoyant vivement sur elle-même. Son épée rencontra de nouveau la lance ennemie repoussant légèrement en arrière sa cible, la jeune femme prit la décision d'enchaîner frénétiquement ses assauts mais à sa surprise, son adversaire suivit parfaitement chacun de ses mouvements.

« Quoi … ? Souffla-t-elle, méfiante. »

La dernière fois, Lancer ne l'avait pas paru aussi puissant que maintenant. Décidant d'accélérer le pas, Saber tenta une manœuvre plus directe en frappant verticalement sa cible, celle-ci utilisa le corps de sa lance pour encaisser le choc. La terre se souleva après l'impact plus que violent, pourtant, Lancer tint parfaitement le coup, de quoi contrarier légèrement l'épéiste. Leurs regards se croisèrent vivement, au vu de leur proximité.

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié de te dire un truc : l'autre jour, je n'étais pas vraiment à fond. Lâcha-t-il. Maintenant, regarde comment je me débrouille, Saber ! »

D'un tour de force, il força à rompre l'échange entre les deux d'un mouvement vers le haut. Sa garde étant brisée, la blonde laissait une belle ouverture que le bleuté comptait bien exploiter immédiatement. Il adressa un puissant coup de pied retourné dans sa direction, néanmoins, le Servant sous-estima un aspect chez son ennemie : son agilité. En effet, la belle chevalière parvint à réaliser un salto-arrière quand bien même sa position défavorable.

Il disait vrai, Saber sentait bien une différence notable dans le pouvoir exercé maintenant par rapport à la dernière fois. Mais il en fallait plus pour l'impressionner. Récupérant ses appuis lorsqu'elle déposa ses jambières au sol, elle en profita immédiatement pour lancer son assaut en frappant horizontalement. Lancer plaça son arme en opposition et perdit quelques mètres suite au choc, il fut obligé de reculer au vu des nombreuses offensives répétées de la blonde. Ses blocages furent pour le moment, efficaces mais pour combien de temps ?

« Que se passe-t-il, Lancer ?! S'exclama Saber, dans son élan. Le changement ne m'a pas l'air si important que tu me veuilles le faire croire !

– Ha ! Tu me sembles bien confiante pour pas grand-chose … ! »

Prenant sa lance à une main, il l'abattit verticalement et fermement sur la tête de Saber. Celle-ci plaça son sabre invisible en opposition, juste au-dessus de sa tête. L'impact désagrégea complètement le sol en-dessous de leurs pieds, la chevalière repoussa plus loin son ennemi qui se rattrapa à l'instant suivant. Utilisant la pointe de son arme, Lancer multiplia les offensives frontales vers la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes. Bloquant tous les assauts de son épée, ce fut au tour de Saber de perdre du terrain. Posant bruyamment son pied sur le sol afin de prendre un appui considérable à son prochain assaut, le regard écarlate de Lancer s'élargit plus distinctement.

« Prends ça ! »

Sa lance entre ses deux mains fusa de nouveau par le haut. La Servant ennemie tenta de nouveau le blocage avec son sabre, pourtant, la surprise envahit momentanément son regard : l'arme ennemie passa à travers sa défense et son épaule vint d'en faire les frais. Serrant les dents, la belle blonde concentra son énergie doré au bout de son sabre que Lancer n'arrivait pas à voir à cause de la luminosité, elle fit abattre son épée sur le sol, provoquant immédiatement une violente explosion à bout portante.

Les deux belligérants reculèrent chacun de leurs côté, Lancer eut quelques de sang sur sa bouche qu'il nettoya vivement tandis que Saber conserva sa position de combat, les deux mains sur son épée. Jetant un bref regard à sa blessure, la blonde se soigna ensuite en partie de la plaie infligée. Ce qui interloqua vivement cette dernière en constatant que son soin automatique ne marcha qu'en partie, seulement.

« Alors ? Plus satisfaite du changement ? Provoqua le Servant, le sourire aux lèvres.

– Ne pense pas avoir gagné si tôt, Lancer. Répondit simplement la concernée, concentrée sur les prochains mouvements adverses.

– Pas faux, pas faux. »

Le sabre invisible de Saber lui posait quand même des difficultés. Il n'avait pu que le voir que très brièvement tout à l'heure, mais avec la lumière dégagée, cette information ne méritait même pas d'être considérée. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas bien esquiver les offensives s'il ne connaissait pas très bien les dimensions de cette lame invisible.

Enfin, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il perdrait. Fermant momentanément les yeux, Lancer s'élança sans prévenir vers Saber qui parvint à suivre tous les mouvements de son adversaire. Elle plaça son épée à sa gauche, la pointe de son arme dirigée vers le bas. Ayant réussie à contenir l'offensive, et laissant un cri de guerre retentir, la Servant aux cheveux blonds repoussa violemment Lancer qui traversa vivement un mur. Serrant les dents, il posa ses pieds sur … une route déserte apparemment. L'autoroute, même.

« On sera un peu plus libre comme ça, non ? Sourit l'Esprit Héroïque, plus à lui-même qu'à quiconque. »

Traversant la fumée qui s'était créée, Saber sauta avec ses deux mains posées sur son épée, située au-dessus de sa tête. Au vu de son élan pris, valait mieux choisir la carte de la prudence. Lancer sauta vivement en arrière et il se félicita intérieurement puisque une partie de la terre venait d'être violemment trancher. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus fonça immédiatement vers son ennemie, cette dernière bondit juste au-dessus de la lance.

Saber tournoya vivement plusieurs fois sur elle-même et abattit son épée directement sur son adversaire qui élargit rapidement son regard : elle venait d'anéantir sa garde. S'écrasant brutalement sur le sol, Lancer laissa couler quelques gouttelettes de sang qui atterrirent sur la joue droite de la blonde, celle-ci ne voulant pas s'arrêter dans son élan. Son sabre bien tenu entre ses deux mains, la belle chevalière tenta de littéralement planter le visage de sa cible.

Pourtant, ayant réagi avec un réflexe plus que surprenant, Lancer venait de décaler sa tête sur la gauche. Bien que sa joue eut des traces de l'épée ennemie, et surtout, il se trouvait dans une situation plus qu'avantageuse. Ayant été trop entraînée dans son mouvement, Saber pouvait difficilement éviter le prochain assaut. Le Servant aux cheveux bleus entailla la côte gauche de son adversaire qui serra les dents, son visage étant crispé par la douleur.

« J'espère que tu aimes prendre la route ! »

Prise par la surprise, la jeune femme à l'armure bleutée chercha à réagir. Mais un violent coup de pied repoussa la concernée à une trentaine de mètres plus loin qui planta son épée invisible au sol.

Accourant rapidement, Emiya Shirô chercha à retrouver les deux belligérants. Une fois à proximité des concernés, le mage entreprit de descendre lui-même sur la route pour prêter main-forte à Saber, si besoin était.

L'intéressée se redressa à genoux et secoua négativement la tête. Sous-estimer Lancer était vraiment une mauvaise chose. Mais elle ne perdrait pas.

Décidant de se relever, la jeune femme tint son épée avec plus de fermeté tandis que son adversaire fusa rapidement, la pointe de sa lance bien devant lui.

« J'arrive ! »

**Pendant ce temps, maison de Tohsaka Rin.**

Enfilant un long manteau rouge, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs se prépara à rejoindre Shirô et Saber. Ils avaient engagé un combat et leur alliance l'intimait fortement de leurs aider le plus rapidement possible. Avec Archer à ses côtés. Rin accourra vivement sous la nuit enneigé mais après quelques dizaines de mètres parcourus, la Master finit par s'arrêter dans sa course.

« Je vois. Tu as décidé de te montrer bien tard … »

Un rire rauque retentit dans cette nuit. Sans se retourner, Tohsaka posa son regard bleuté dans son dos, Archer fit apparaître vivement son arc dans sa main gauche.

« … Matô Zôken … »

Des dizaines et des dizaines de moustiques s'assemblèrent pour qu'une petite ombre ne se dessine progressivement. Rin plissa légèrement son regard lorsque Zôken apparut plus distinctement, la canne déposée au sol. Le grand-père de Shinji et de Sakura.

« Oh ? Tu es bien la fille des Tohsaka, impressionnant. Martela Zôken de sa voix glauque. »

La concernée se retourna entièrement et détailla simplement les environs. Pourquoi se serait-il montré à lui de manière si … soudaine ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Beaucoup de questions défilaient dans sa tête sans que la brune ne puisse réellement y répondre efficacement.

« Je pensais que c'était Shinji le Master de Rider ? Interrogea-t-elle. Non, quoique j'ai trouvé quand même louche que Shinji puisse en être un … puisqu'il n'est pas un mage.

– Hahaha … tu penses que j'ai invoqué Rider pour lui ? Ricana étrangement le vieil homme.

– Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Parce que sinon … venir sans défense jusqu'à moi n'a pas le moindre sens.

– Venir sans défense, dis-tu ? Peut-être que je t'aurais surestimée, fille des Tohsaka. »

Un élan de surprise gagna vivement son regard lorsqu'elle sentit un mouvement trop rapide dans son dos. Se retournant vivement, le vent souffla fort rapidement. Archer venait de se mettre en opposition avec une épée, dans sa main gauche, face à … deux couteaux ? Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils avant de détailler l'être qui venait de les lancer. Ses yeux finirent par s'élargirent vivement lorsque …

« Mais tu es … ! S'enquit le Servant.

– Assassin. Répondit directement le concerné, le ton froid. »

_Assassin ?!_

Rin Tohsaka eut du mal à masquer sa surprise : comment Zôken avait-il un Assassin alors que la fine équipe l'avait déjà combattu ! Non, cela n'avait pas le moindre sens. Le Saint-Graal appellait sept Esprits Héroïques pour se battre, il ne pouvait exister _deux_ Assassin en même temps ! C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Mais … alors … qu'est-ce qu'il se passait … ?

Quant à Archer, ce dernier plissa son regard argenté. Analysant vivement la situation de façon plus posée, il finit par comprendre quelque chose.

« Je vois. Déclara-t-il. Il y aurait un faux Assassin parmi vous deux. Je suppose que tu es le vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

– En effet, je suis bien le véritable Assassin. J'ai été enfermé dans le corps de Sasaki Kojirô au début de la guerre. Confirma ce dernier, derrière son masque.

– J'aurais dû m'en douter … la défaite de Caster t'as permis de te défaire de cette prison charnelle.

– En clair, s'il a réussi à se libérer … c'est parce que nous avions battu Caster … murmura faiblement la voix de Tohsaka. »

Zôken éclata d'un rire passager de nouveau.

Autour des deux partenaires, de nombreux moustiques à la taille importante fusèrent vivement dans leur direction. Rin serra légèrement les dents en voyant une magie aussi immonde s'approcher d'elle, portant une main à l'intérieur de son manteau écarlate, elle sortit des gemmes.

« Archer, occupe-toi d'Assassin. Je me charge de lui. Siffla Rin, le regard plissé.

– Tu en es sûr ? Demanda-t-il, du coin d'œil.

– Ouais. Dans un combat de magie … je ne risque pas de perdre. »

Le Servant hocha positivement la tête et sortit des flèches qu'il projeta rapidement vers Assassin qui réussit à disparaître à une allure encore plus élevée. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs n'eut que le choix de devoir suivre le mouvement amorcé par son ennemi. Pendant un bref moment, les regards des deux partenaires se croisèrent. Un petit hochement de tête de sa Master suffit à le convaincre. Les nombreux insectes fusèrent autour de Rin, impassible. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs lança un joyaux pourpre droit devant.

« _**Körper**__. _»

Une petite explosion blanche anéantit complètement les moustiques sans qu'ils ne laissent une quelconque trace de leurs pauvres existences. Son manteau rouge volant avec le vent, Rin parut même plutôt étrangement froide dans son expression et ce détail, le Matô l'avait bien noté. Ce qui provoqua immédiatement, et une nouvelle fois, un rire sardonique de sa part.

« Pourquoi une telle expression ? S'interloqua faussement le Master.

– Nous sommes dans une Guerre pour remporter la victoire. C'est normal de traiter mes ennemis avec froideur. Quand bien même, les relations cordiales entre les Matô et les Tohsaka depuis des générations … votre famille a brisé cette relation avec les agissements de Shinji. Lâcha la Tohsaka.

– Oh je vois … moi qui pensais que tu voudrais … récupérer ce que je vous ai pris à votre famille. »

Un léger plissement de regard.

Rin tenta de conserver au maximum son attention sur ce vieil homme, plus que dangereux. Il ne fallait pas tomber dans des pièges idiots, parce qu'il risquerait fortement de gagner sinon, et ça, elle ne pourrait pas l'accepter. Ce dernier esquissa un large sourire, et déposa une nouvelle fois sa canne sur le sol enneigé et froid.

« Enfin, c'est plutôt vous qui me l'aviez donné. Sourit Zôken.

– Ça ne prendra pas avec moi. Coupa sèchement la lycéenne, les cheveux masquant en partie son regard bleuté. Peu importe mon passé … ce n'est pas indispensable pour gagner la guerre.

– Je vois, tu as bien été formée alors. Mais dans ce domaine, je connais quelques techniques bien plus efficaces. »

Que racontait-il, encore ? Rin ne se laissa pas déconcentrer pour autant. Ses gemmes bien dans sa main droite, elle ne comptait pas perdre contre Zôken. Surtout pas contre lui même. Sa raison lui intimait une prudence absolue au vu des capacités dangereuses qu'il pouvait disposer.

_Mais son cœur lui disait d'y aller à fond. Pour qu'au moins … elle puisse réellement faire quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider au lieu de l'ignorer pendant toutes ces années._

Relevant son regard bleuté, animait par une flamme de détermination, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs lança ses joyaux dans la direction du Matô.

Pendant ce temps, juste à côté, Archer se posa au sol. Baladant son regard argenté de droite à gauche, il rechercha Assassin vivement. Puis, d'un mouvement rapide vers l'arrière, le jeune homme évita de nombreux couteaux que son ennemi lançait à foison. Sautant ensuite sur le haut d'un mur, le Servant au long manteau rouge fit exploser plusieurs flèches dans la direction de son adversaire.

« Humpf, dire qu'il neige en plus … »

Avec le climat local, difficile de bien viser. L'Esprit Héroïque réagit rapidement d'un mouvement sur le côté puisqu'Assassin venait de surgir dans son dos pour le planter. Archer repoussa son ennemi d'un violent coup de pied sur sa côte et ce dernier s'écrasa brutalement au sol. Sautant au-dessus de lui, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs chargea quatre flèches puissantes dans son arc qu'il relâcha instantanément.

Ce qui provoqua instantanément de violentes déflagrations dans le secteur. Ne voulant pas le laisser s'échapper de nouveau, Archer s'équipa de ses deux épées préférées dans chacune de ses mains. Rentrant dans la fumée, le Servant ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps avant d'asséner un violent coup circulaire. Inefficace, puisqu'il manqua sa cible, il ne fit que découper l'écran opaque. Il rechercha rapidement l'intéressée de droite à gauche, au-cas-où il attaquerait frontalement.

« Tss, il s'enfuit encore … Fulmina Archer. »

Courant à vive allure, Assassin avait tout l'air de mener son adversaire dans un piège plus que flagrant. Ce dernier tiqua légèrement et reprit son arc bien en mains, plus apte dans ce genre de situations puis il partit à sa poursuite.

Il arriva fort rapidement dans un croisement de rue et il distingua parfaitement l'ombre de son opposant, immobile et près du mur ? Archer esquissa un pas vers le concerné et immédiatement, des couteaux jaillirent de tous les côtés ?! Tss, ce type savait parfaitement bien utiliser le terrain à son avantage, à l'avenir, cela pourrait être dangereux, même pour lui.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils avant de faire apparaître littéralement des épées qui interceptèrent les projectiles de son adversaire. Ces créations disparurent ensuite dans des particules bleutées.

Assassin prit appui sur le mur pour s'échapper de nouveau, sous l'œil impassible d'Archer qui récupéra son arc dans sa main gauche, en un éclat de lumière bleu.

« Ne pense pas pouvoir m'échapper … »

Même sous la neige, il distingua la silhouette ennemie. On dirait qu'il sous-estimait ses facultés d'archer, en voilà une belle erreur ! Concentrant intensivement son énergie dans son arc, il relâcha une dizaine de flèches rougeoyantes dans sa direction. Assassin tourna vivement sa tête et slaloma agilement sous la pluie qui déferla à toute vitesse, ravageant les ruelles.

Le Servant parvint à s'en sortir sans réellement de dommage, pourtant, il sentit quelque chose. D'un réflexe salvateur, il sauta en arrière rapidement. Parce qu'Archer venait de lancer un violent coup croisé de ses épées cette fois, les deux ennemis se firent finalement face, presque pour la première fois depuis le début de cet affrontement.

« Tu as assez fui comme ça, maintenant. Murmura le jeune homme au long manteau rouge qui voletait avec le vent enneigé. »

Ce dernier décida de frapper frontalement son adversaire qui para le premier coup sans réelle difficulté. Puis le deuxième, le troisième. Archer put voir tous les mouvements de son adversaire et il repoussa ce dernier d'un mouvement plus violent. Assassin se réceptionna et prit la fuite immédiatement. Si ça continuait, le Servant de Rin sortirait même de la ville au vu des nombreuses tentatives de fuites de ce gars-là.

« Quelle plaie. »

**Maison d'Emiya Shirô.**

Inquiète, Sakura Matô pouvait l'être légitimement puisque Senpai et Saber-san n'étaient toujours pas rentrés, alors qu'il y avait un couvre-feu. La lycéenne avait déjà fait tous les préparatifs pour manger tous les trois puisque Fujimura-sensei était déjà rentrée chez elle. Patientant dans le salon, la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres eut du mal à pouvoir rester sereine, elle faisait des allers-retours constant pour voir si ses deux amis arrivaient ou non.

Puis, la sonnerie de la maison retentit. Ce fut avec une joie non-dissimulée que Sakura partit ouvrir la porte, elle se précipita vivement et porta sa main à la porte.

« Vous rentrez bien trop tard, tous les deux. Je me suis tellement inquiétée pour … »

Puis, ses yeux s'élargirent vivement. Son cœur rata même un battement et elle s'arrêta net dans sa phrase. Parce que ce n'était pas réellement la personne qu'elle attendait au départ.

« Nii-san … ? »

Shinji Matô se trouvait bel et bien devant sa petite-sœur. Au vu de son regard froid, il n'était pas réellement venu juste pour la saluer. Sakura se surprit de faire quelques pas vers l'arrière, instinctivement en ressentant quelque chose resserrer son cœur.

_La peur._

« Yo, traîtresse. Tu ne m'aurais pas oublié par hasard, hein ? »

**Chapitre 21 : Bataille sous la neige**


	22. Épée De La Victoire Promise

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

_Nii-san …_

Sakura ne bougeait plus d'un pouce. Presque pétrifiée par la simple présence de son grand-frère, la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres eut les yeux élargis momentanément. Momentanément, parce que Shinji marcha lentement dans sa direction, abordant un large manteau marron, pour la saison, l'aîné posa un regard froid à sa petite-sœur.

« Alors ? Emiya n'est pas là ? Articula froidement le Matô aux cheveux bleus.

– I-Il n'est pas ici … Hésita Sakura, en reculant instinctivement devant son grand-frère.

– Oh je vois … »

Ceci dit, il s'avança doucement vers la lycéenne aux yeux pourpres. Celle-ci parut bien inquiète devant le comportement étrange mais habituel de son grand-frère, la belle Matô reçut ensuite une violente claque de la part du concerné. À genoux, Sakura ne savait plus réellement quoi penser après. Shinji s'accroupit ensuite pour que son visage soit en face de sa cadette, complètement déboussolée.

« Maintenant, tu vas bien m'écouter. »

La concernée releva faiblement son visage en direction de son interlocuteur qui la dévisagea complètement.

« Tu vas venir avec moi. Lâcha-t-il, fermement et sans laisser place à une contestation.

– P-Pourquoi … ? Bégaya Sakura, confuse par tout ce qui se tramait.

– Quoi ? N'ai-je pas le droit de récupérer ma petite-sœur ? Ou alors, tu veux encore te cacher encore plus longtemps dans cette déchetterie ?

– Je … »

Étrangement, la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres ne sut pas trouver les mots adéquats pour répondre à son frère. Secouant négativement la tête, elle releva un regard presque déterminé, de quoi légèrement surprendre son aîné.

« Je ne me cache de personne. Affirma Sakura, presque ferme sur ses convictions. Si je reste ici, c'est pour Senpai, Fujimura-sensei et Saber-san.

– C'est quoi ça ? S'étonna-t-il. Emiya t'a bien dressé, à ce que je vois ?! »

La colère se ressentait bien dans le ton de Shinji, pourtant, malgré les yeux tremblotant, sa cadette campait sur ses intentions. Quand bien même l'attitude changeante de son grand-frère qui se releva avant de la tirer par son col et il rapprocha son visage juste à côté de son oreille gauche.

« Alors si tu veux vraiment rester ici … murmura Shinji. Et continuer de jouer la comédie, ça te regarde … et tu sauras que tu aurais dû m'écouter quand Emiya le découvrira. »

Puis, il la poussa légèrement avant de tourner les talons. Le Matô posa un dernier regard à sa cadette qui se remettait de ses émotions.

« Essaye de tout oublier tant que tu le peux encore, de toute façon, tu n'as plus aucun rôle à jouer maintenant. »

Ceci dit, il sortit de la demeure des Emiya. Sakura se releva, passant une main sur sa joue endolorie, elle ferma lentement ses paupières pourpres.

_Tout oublier … _

**Près de la maison des Tohsaka.**

Joyaux bien en main, Rin conservait une mine froide. Elle savait que les Matô n'était plus une lignée de mages mais Zôken devait sûrement être un adversaire redoutable. Au vu de son âge avancé et de ses connaissances magiques, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas sous-estimer son adversaire.

_Quand bien même des bonnes relations entretenues entre les Tohsaka et les Matô … elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser partir comme ça._

_Parce qu'en dépit de toutes leurs générations précédentes, elle avait quelque chose à venger._

« C'est parti ! »

Zôken pointa sa canne dans la direction de l'héritière des Tohsaka et une armée de moustique déferla immédiatement dans sa direction. La cible plissa momentanément son regard bleuté et lança directement à l'avant des gemmes écarlates. Celles-ci explosèrent violemment, anéantissant dans leur sillage les nombreux insectes, pourtant, cette prouesse n'impressionnait que moyennement Zôken. Tant pis pour lui alors ! Tohsaka pointa son bras gauche dans la direction du dernier cité et le mitrailla littéralement de ses Gandr.

« Tu es un peu trop sûre de toi. »

Malheureusement pour la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, ses projectiles explosèrent bel et bien sur sa cible mais les dégâts furent pratiquement inexistants : à la seconde où ils explosèrent, Zôken finit par se reconstituer. À croire que son corps était fait d'insectes magiques. Rin élargit vivement son regard lorsqu'elle constata que de nouveau, une vague fusa dans sa direction, cette fois-ci, elle projeta des joyaux émeraudes dans l'air : une protection de la même teinte enveloppa son utilisatrice.

Ainsi, ne serait-ce que momentanément, la Tohsaka se protégea des nombreux insectes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester que sur la défensive !

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu m'as l'air moins confiante, subitement. Ricana Matô Zôken. »

Serrant les dents, Rin ferma momentanément ses paupières. Certains moustiques et chenilles passèrent à travers sa défense mais elle ne fit rien ? Zôken arqua un sourcil avant de comprendre les intentions de cette gamine, la petite Tohsaka semblait bien lancer sa contre-attaque au vu des formules qu'elle récitait actuellement. Soulevant son bras gauche bien face d'elle, la noble n'avait pas l'intention de perdre contre ce vieillard en décomposition !

« _**Fixierung Eilesalve !**_ »

Une pluie de Gandr, avec un nombre bien supérieur à la normale, déferla dans le sens inverse des insectes lancés par Zôken. Ils se firent tous anéantir par sa puissante technique, sa principale cible ne bougea pas d'un seul pouce. Comme tout à l'heure, son offensive, bien que plus massive, n'aboutit pas à grand-chose non plus.

Rin put au moins souffler ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Si Archer avait été là, il aurait pu exploser ce type d'un seul coup. À cette pensée, la jeune femme posa son regard sur sa main droite : il ne lui restait qu'un seul Sceau de Commandement. Hors de question de le gaspiller pour un type comme lui. Zôken finit par émerger depuis cette pluie intense de pouvoir, indemne.

« Tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi. Murmura simplement ce dernier.

– C'est bien trop tôt pour en juger, puisque tu te régénères suffisamment rapidement … je vais devoir te détruire d'un seul coup. Répliqua froidement son interlocutrice.

– Oh ? As-tu les ressources pour le faire ?

– Je te laisserais en juger après coup.

– Je vois, quel dommage. Mais ça ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. »

Le vieil homme se retourna pour … tourner les talons ? Mais … pourquoi ?

« J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir pour aujourd'hui. Déclara l'intéressé. Et de toute façon … »

Une pluie de flèches rougeoyante s'abattit directement sur la place de l'intéressé, faisant exploser une bonne partie du secteur. Rin se retourna net pour apercevoir Archer se reposer au sol, équipé de son arc dans sa main gauche. Au vu de sa présence, Assassin avait dû déjà quitter les lieux. D'ailleurs, l'offensive de son Servant n'avait pas réussi à toucher sa cible, s'étant volatilisé rapidement.

« On les a manqué. Pesta légèrement Tohsaka.

– Ouais. J'aurais peut-être dû intervenir avant, songea Archer en faisant disparaître son arc.

– Changement de plan. Maintenant que nous savions que Zôken est directement impliqué dans la Guerre, il sera difficile d'y aller comme ça.

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Abandonner la piste des Matô ?

– Sûrement pas. Si les choses continuent, elle … »

Les deux furent interrompus lorsqu'ils constatèrent que plusieurs explosions se succédèrent à une certaine distance d'ici. Le combat entre Saber et Lancer, sûrement. Les partenaires ne perdirent pas plus de temps avant de filer rapidement pour aller aider leurs coéquipiers.

**Autoroute de Fuyuki.**

Les deux mains jointes sur son épée, Saber courut sur le côté droit. Son regard émeraude se posa vers son opposant, Lancer. La jeune femme devait trouver une ouverture dans la défense de ce dernier parce qu'elle devait bien concéder qu'il se défendait relativement bien. Sous une neige de plus en plus violente, Saber attaqua frontalement sur Lancer qui l'attendait de pied-ferme. Les deux armes s'entrechoquèrent violemment, faisant changer le sens du vent, de nouveau et ces échanges ne firent que se multiplier.

Bien que la Servant à l'armure élevait la cadence, son adversaire y répondit avec la même frénésie. Avec ce constat désagréable, l'Esprit Héroïque devait changer son fusil d'épaule pour le prendre à revers et elle avait une idée pour ça.

« Tu commences à te déconcentrer ! S'exclama son interlocuteur. »

Tenant sa lance d'une seule main, il tenta un coup horizontal et chercha à atteindre ses jambes. Faisant preuve d'une certaine agilité, Saber fit un salto jusqu'à se retrouver dans le dos de Lancer qui fut tout de même impressionnée par cette prouesse. La blonde se réceptionna sur le sol et prit appui là-dessus pour contre-attaquer à la seconde suivante. Son épée invisible rencontra violemment l'arme adverse, l'impact secoua sérieusement les environs : la route en-dessous de leurs pieds en pâtissait grandement.

« Quel est ton objectif, Lancer ? Demanda la chevalière, son regard juste en face du concerné.

– Hein ? Dans la Guerre du Saint-Graal, est-ce que tu penses que nous avions besoin de raisons pour nous battre ? Répondit immédiatement ce dernier, un sourire aux lèvres. Quand deux Servants se rencontrent, nul besoin de raison supplémentaire !

– En effet, tu soulèves un point pertinent. Mais malgré tout … j'émets des doutes sur les raisons de ton Master.

– Bah ! Ça fait un bon moment que j'ai arrêté de le comprendre. »

Donc, aucune information supplémentaire sur le Master ennemi. Potentiellement, Shirô pouvait être en danger. Cette idée déplaisait fortement la Servant qui posa un regard discret vers le concerné : ce dernier paraissait bien en sécurité, en retrait. Valait mieux en finir avec son adversaire alors !

La jeune femme se sépara de lui et prépara une toute nouvelle offensive. Le vent tourbillonna fortement autour de son épée qui scintilla d'une lumière blanche impressionnante. Mais pas assez pour faire reculer Lancer, celui-ci prépara également son prochain mouvement et prenant son arme de ses deux mains.

« _**Ô vent … déchaîne-toi ! **_»

Une rafale de vent ?

La cible utilisa le corps de sa lance juste en face de lui mais cela ne suffit pas à encaisser l'impact : la puissance du vent ennemie repoussa en arrière le jeune homme qui serra les dents à cet assaut. S'envolant à une trentaine de mètres, il parvint à récupérer un équilibre en plantant sa lance sur le sol tout en déposant un genou.

Son regard se releva pour voir Saber foncer à toute allure, les deux mains tenant son sabre. Le coup partit rapidement, provoquant une explosion rapide et soudaine. Néanmoins, Lancer avait su réagir à temps pour parer le coup ? Rapide, visiblement. Les yeux de la belle blonde s'élargirent lorsqu'il brisa sa garde en d'un mouvement de sa lance vers la droite.

« Tu es à moi maintenant ! »

Serrant les dents, la chevalière se trouvait dans une situation peu envieuse. Utilisant l'autre extrémité de sa lance pour frapper sa cible en plein visage, Lancer poussa un cri de guerre. La jeune femme s'envola brutalement et roula sur plusieurs mètres, elle récupéra ses appuis un petit plus loin. Pourtant, à peine remise de ses émotions, le Servant aux cheveux bleus se dirigeait déjà à toute allure vers elle. Les mains solidement posées sur sa lance, il frappa de toutes ses forces en essayant de la planter. Son épée à l'horizontal, Saber ne put réellement encaisser le coup et de ce fait, sa défense fut percée en même temps qu'une plaie se forma sur son épaule droite.

« Tu commences à perdre du terrain ! »

Tiquant légèrement, la blonde tournoya sur elle-même pour repousser son adversaire et histoire de récupérer un minimum de souffle. Les deux opposants se firent face sous un déluge de neige. Posant son regard sur la posture de son adversaire, Saber réfléchissait aux différentes perspectives qui s'offraient à elle, actuellement.

_Lancer se débrouillait très bien au corps-à-corps. _

_Il alliait rapidité et force._

_Difficile de pouvoir le surprendre à ce niveau quand bien même elle en avait les capacités._

_Son Hôgu était toujours inconnu et de ce fait, son instinct l'intimait de faire preuve de prudence, surtout avec les récents événements._

« Que t'arrive-t-il, Saber ? Fanfaronna légèrement Lancer, le sourire au coin. Tu es déjà court d'idées ?

– Le combat est loin d'être terminé. Se contenta de répondre l'intéressée.

– En réfléchissant autant, tu risques de te déconcentrer … et le combat se terminera plus rapidement que tu ne le penses. Tu devrais te lâcher, Saber. »

Le vent fit secouer sa chevelure blonde, Saber plissa doucement son regard. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur le manche de son épée invisible puis elle concentra son énergie, formant une petite spirale blanche.

_S'il voulait vraiment qu'elle y aille à fond … _

« Tu as raison. Concéda finalement la chevalière. Il n'est plus l'heure de la réflexion. J'arrive ! »

… _Alors il sera servi !_

Se jetant sans réelle prudence, la belle blonde fusa à toute allure vers son adversaire. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et souleva sa lance en opposition, le choc le fit reculer sans qu'il ne soit réellement perturber. Des étincelles jaillirent suite au contact entre les deux armes, Saber multiplia violemment les offensives, accélérant brutalement la cadence. Le jeune homme parvint à voir les mouvements adverses mais il devait bien avouer qu'il reculait beaucoup maintenant.

Lancer repoussa plus loin son opposante qui se réceptionna au sol, avec une main déposée dessus. Pourtant, elle continua à foncer sans la moindre hésitation dans son regard émeraude, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds frappa verticalement de toutes ses forces. Encaisser un tel coup serait difficile, autant ne pas prendre le risque et effectivement, il eut bien raison vu que le sol se fit fracasser complètement sous le choc. Un grand écran opaque se souleva immédiatement, de quoi aveugler momentanément son adversaire.

« Merde, où elle est ? Se méfia le jeune homme en regardant de droite à gauche. »

Surgissant dans son dos par une arrivée rapide, la concernée chercha à abattre son sabre de nouveau mais elle manqua son offensive de peu. Sa lame avait frôlé le visage de Lancer qui tiqua sous le coup avant de lui affliger un coup de pied retourné qu'elle bloqua de son sabre. Saber traversa les derniers parties de la fumée et se retrouva juste en face du Servant ennemi, les deux mains bien sur son sabre, elle poussa un cri de guerre et abattit directement son arme.

« Je l'ai manqué ?! S'exclama cette dernière, les yeux vivement élargis. »

Parce que Lancer venait de planter sa lance sur le sol et ayant pris appui dessus, il avait sauté par-dessus son ennemie. Elle venait de sous-estimer la vitesse ennemie sur ce coup-là et le jeune homme fonça dans sa direction. Pas le choix, elle devait encaisser le choc ! Une violente explosion repoussa les deux belligérants qui reculèrent simultanément dans des directions différentes.

« Je commence vraiment à apprécier notre petit combat ! S'enjoua l'Esprit Héroïque. »

Elle ne répondit pas oralement à ce compliment et se contenta de partir de nouveau à l'assaut, le sabre à l'avant.

Quant à Emiya Shirô, il suivit comme il le put, le terrible combat entre les deux Servants. Honnêtement, il s'était entraîné durement avec Saber mais dans une bataille comme celle-ci, difficile de la venir en aide sans la gêner. Arrivant non loin des deux concernés, Shirô s'inquiéta naturellement pour sa partenaire même si elle se débrouillait relativement bien.

« Gagne, Saber … »

L'intéressée venait d'abattre son épée sur la lance ennemie qui contint sa lame. Alors que Saber envisageait déjà de préparer sa prochaine offensive, Lancer avait déjà contre-attaqué en visant sa côte d'un mouvement horizontal. Sautant par dessus, la jeune femme riposta ensuite. Les coups s'enchaînèrent rapidement et violemment, les deux finirent par s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, d'un mouvement rapide et commun.

Lancer plissa son regard : si les choses continuaient ainsi, il avait la furieuse impression que Saber finirait par prendre l'avantage. Plus le combat avançait, plus il devait reculer pour se relancer. Ce n'était pas bon signe et ce détail, elle l'avait bien remarqué. Puisqu'elle se jeta de nouveau à l'assaut.

Saber frappa fort violemment de son épée et le coup fit reculer Lancer sur plusieurs mètres de distance quand bien même il conservait ses appuis. La jeune femme continua sur sa lancée et son épée trancha en partie sa jambe gauche, serrant les dents, le Servant sauta en arrière, à une dizaine de mètres pour reprendre son souffle.

Ces petits détails faisaient en sorte qu'elle prenait actuellement l'ascendant. L'Esprit Héroïque n'avait pas le droit de perdre maintenant. Secouant négativement la tête, il avait bien quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire, son regard s'attarda sur la neige à proximité. Son ennemie ne se posa pas beaucoup plus de questions avant de s'élancer de nouveau, dans sa direction.

« Maintenant ! S'exclama Lancer. »

D'un mouvement agile et circulaire de son arme, le Servant provoqua une envolée de poussière couplée à la neige environnante. La lame invisible de Saber ne trancha que le vide et sa surprise se lit sur son visage lorsque son adversaire se trouvait derrière, sa lance bien entre ses mains.

« Prends ça ! »

La hanche de droite de Saber fut violemment heurtée avant qu'elle ne s'envole à toute allure à une dizaine de mètres. Elle finit par s'écraser au sol, le corps couvert de neige. Le sang s'écoula abondement depuis sa plaie, la jeune femme serra les dents et chercha à se redresser puis ses yeux s'élargirent brutalement.

Lancer sauta dans sa direction et dans cette position, difficile d'esquiver. Tiquant, Saber s'apprêta à parer le coup en plaçant son épée à l'horizontale.

« Saber ! »

Les deux belligérants élargirent leurs regards lorsqu'ils constatèrent que Shirô venait de lancer un bâton dans la direction de Lancer. Ce dernier voulut ne pas considérer cette offensive puis il se rendit compte d'une chose : ce bâton qui tournoyait rapidement … était renforcé ?

Lancer tiqua et fut obligé d'interrompre son offensive en attrapant le projectile de sa main gauche. Instinctivement, Saber se précipita pour se placer devant Shirô, soulagé de voir que son assaut avait servi à quelque chose.

« Merci, Shirô. Souffla-t-elle, lentement. »

Emiya hocha la tête, bien que ce n'était pas grand-chose, il était bien heureux d'avoir pu aider Saber, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Quant à Lancer, ce dernier devait bien avouer qu'il avait compté sur cette offensive pour prendre un ascendant sur son ennemie mais bon.

_Il devait changer de tactique. _

_Et pour ça … _

_Il n'y avait trente-six solutions._

Une violente aura rouge explosa du corps de Lancer sous le regard méfiant de Saber qui tint son épée plus correctement, dans ses deux mains. L'énergie dégagée par le Servant aux cheveux bleus s'intensifia encore et encore ? À cette distance, il pouvait bien utiliser son arme pour éliminer Saber mais vu que son Master se trouvait aussi à ses côtés, autant les éliminer tous les deux. Des éclats écarlates se dégagèrent de son corps avant qu'il ne prenne un appui plus solide sur le sol.

« Hé, Saber. Je vais te montrer comment je peux aussi utiliser mon arme. Articula-t-il, les yeux plissés.

– Qu'est-ce que … murmura faiblement la concernée. »

Il sauta à une dizaine de mètres de hauteur. Lancer fit tournoyer sa lance dans sa main à de sorte qu'il puisse l'utiliser comme une arme de jet ? Saber fronça son regard avant de se préparer à encaisser le coup. Shirô, se trouvant toujours derrière sa Servant, se racla discrètement la gorge.

« En étant lancée comme ça, mon Hôgu est de classe anti-armée … alors prépare-toi bien Saber … »

Son Hôgu ?! L'atmosphère se teinta littéralement d'une couleur écarlate et l'énergie de Lancer se concentra intensivement autour de son arme.

« Désolé, mais ton cœur est à moi ! »

Saber élargit momentanément son regard avant de tiquer doucement. S'il utilisait vraiment son Hogû et qu'il était qualifié d'anti-armée … alors elle ne pourrait pas se protéger de cette manière ! Surtout avec Shirô dans son dos ! D'ailleurs, même si ce dernier prenait la fuite maintenant, il ne survivrait pas à l'impact. Ses yeux s'abaissèrent doucement, dans ce cas-là …

_Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix._

_Une riposte s'imposait._

_Elle n'avait pas à hésiter._

Elle serra nerveusement les dents avant d'empoigner plus solidement son épée, son regard se releva, animé d'une nouvelle flamme de détermination.

_Si c'était pour Shirô … alors elle serait prête à … _

Ses yeux se fermèrent avant qu'elle ne concentre elle aussi son énergie. Le vent enneigé redoubla d'intensité.

« _**Invisible Air … libération ! **_»

Après s'être accru, le vent changea littéralement de sens après ces mots puisque la magie entourant l'épée de Saber commençait à disparaître. Tous les environs semblaient être pris dans une violente bourrasque, menaçant presque de repousser Emiya Shirô. Elle plaça ensuite son épée, à sa droite, les deux mains fermement posées dessus. Son épée apparut ensuite, la lame entière étant complètement constituée d'une lumière dorée et constante. Des particules de la même teinte commencèrent à entourer la belle blonde qui continuait également à charger sa riposte : en plus des particules de lumières qui flottèrent, la neige tourbillonna littéralement autour de la jeune femme formant une spirale de lumière éclatante, mêlant la neige environnante et sa propre énergie.

« Oh ? Tu veux contre-attaquer ? Ça me va … voyons voir qui mérite d'être le véritable Héros entre nous ! Lâcha-t-il, enthousiaste à un tel défi.

– Approche, Lancer ! »

Les deux concentrations intenses d'énergies se firent ressentir au vu des ondes de chocs dans l'air. Honnêtement, une telle confrontation ne faisait pas peur à Saber, cette dernière n'avait pas le droit de perdre parce que … sinon son Master disparaîtrait. Et à choisir entre elle et lui … la question ne se posait pas.

« _**Hôgu !**_ »

Son énergie ayant atteint son paroxysme, Lancer ouvrit plus distinctement son regard avant de lancer violemment son arme de destruction massive.

«_** Gae**__** … Bolg ! **_»

Une véritable onde atmosphérique se produisit lorsque sa lance quitta sa main pour se diriger à toute vitesse dans la direction de ses cibles. Si Shirô avait paru plus qu'impressionné par le pouvoir déployé par sa partenaire, alors ça … il ne trouvait même plus les mots pour décrire ça ! La lance était entourée d'une aura toute-puissante et elle fusa à une allure plus que soutenue.

Les pierres se détachant massivement du sol, au fur-à-mesure que la lance s'approcha, Saber rouvrit doucement son regard émeraude, toujours entourée des particules de lumières. Le bras devant son visage, Shirô peinait à garder les yeux ouverts pourtant, il put voir la silhouette de Saber, de dos à lui. Les mains posées sur son épée dorée à sa droite, elle tourna vivement sa tête dans sa direction avec un tendre sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerais … Murmura-t-elle, faiblement. _**Hôgu**__** … **_»

Sa lame se mit à luire d'une lumière époustouflante, sa robe bleutée et sa chevelure blonde furent secouées comme rarement.

« _**Ex … **_»

Les yeux de Saber reflétèrent l'arrivée brutale de la lance, sa lame se souleva rapidement et son regard se plissa pendant une fraction de seconde.

« _**… CALIBUR !**___ »

**Chapitre 22 : L'Épée de la Victoire Promise**


	23. Tuer

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

_Quelques jours avant le combat entre Saber et Lancer … _

_« Le Hôgu ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

_Assis l'un en face de l'autre, Emiya Shirô et Saber partagèrent leur déjeuner dans le dojo, pour l'une des premières fois depuis __son invocation__. Après une bonne heure d'entraînement, les deux devaient bien se reposer à un moment donné. Prenant une tasse __de__ thé, les deux mains jointes là-dessus, Saber posa doucement son regard émeraude dans celui de son Master, attentif aux propos de sa partenaire._

_« C'est le symbole même d'un Esprit Héroïque. Il est notre atout pendant les combats, c'est pourquoi, il est préférable de le garder jusqu'au dernier moment. Avait murmuré la blonde._

– _Je vois. Et l'utiliser sans réfléchir …_

– … _Équivaudrait à révéler son nom à son adversaire. Mais il faut aussi savoir que la puissance du Hôgu varie en fonction de la notoriété du Héros, dans mon cas, je me sens assez confiante pour battre mes ennemis avec, Berserker inclus._

– _Même Berserker ?! S'était exclamé Shirô, surpris par cette éventualité. Tu devais être un héros extraordinaire, Saber ! »_

_La concernée hocha mollement la tête. Puis ses yeux se baissèrent doucement, regardant presque son reflet dans sa tasse de thé, la jeune femme finit par relever son regard._

_« Il faut tout de même que je vous fasse une confidence._

– _Qu'y a-t-il ?_

– _Au vu de notre pacte incomplet, je ne pourrais pas utiliser mon Hôgu comme je le voudrais. Cela me prendrait beaucoup trop d'énergie et je serai vulnérable. Même si je possède une réserve de mana suffisante pour le déclencher, les conséquences sont plus inquiétantes._

– _Je vois … dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux que tu choisisses quand tu voudras employer ton Hogû. »_

_Saber __acquiesça lentement __avant de boire le contenu de son verre. Une fois terminée, elle le déposa au sol et plongea ses iris dans ceux de son Master, __celui-ci lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas__. __L__a main gauche __de la Servant__ se posa directement vers son cœur __tandis que son regard se ferma lentement._

_« C'est déjà acté, Master._

– _Hum ? Tu sais déjà dans quelle situation l'utiliser ? »_

Le Hogû de Lancer se rapprocha encore et encore du duo. Serrant avec vigueur son épée, les pupilles émeraudes de Saber furent animés d'une toute nouvelle flamme de détermination. Elle ne perdrait pas … ! Pour son Master … elle ne perdrait pas ce combat !

_La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds hocha doucement la tête, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres._

_« Oui, quand __tu __seras__ en grand danger, je l'utiliserai pour __te__ protéger. »_

_Et ce moment est arrivé, Shirô !_

Une gigantesque lumière entoura son sabre et son regard se plissa pendant une seconde. Le Gae Bolg de Lancer fusa à toute vitesse, n'étant qu'à quelques mètres désormais, Saber souleva son épée dorée et abattit directement sa lame. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'hésiter, toute son âme sera déployée dans cette riposte !

« _**Ex … **_»

_Shirô …_

_Quand bien même nous ne connaissons que depuis peu … __ton__ idéal est assez pur pour que je sois prête à utiliser mon Hogû dans ces conditions. Ces quelques jours à tes côtés m'ont fait réalisé quelque chose : __notre__ vœu … n'est pas une erreur ! _

_C'est pourquoi, Master … _

_Je te protégerais de toute mon âme !_

Ayant formé une spirale d'énergie mêlant la lumière et la neige, elle affichait une détermination sans faille.

_« … **CALIBUR ! **»_

Un rayon titanesque explosa depuis son sabre, heurtant avec une extrême violence la lance projetée. La collision créa une onde de choc dans l'air d'une puissance colossale, l'autoroute en subissait les frais : de nombreuses fissures désagrégèrent le sol tandis que d'innombrables pierres se détachèrent du sol, furieusement. Grâce aux quelques secondes de confrontation entre les deux Hogû, Lancer put se reposer au sol et ses dents se serrèrent.

« Dire qu'elle était un héros comme ça … »

Accourant rapidement, Rin et Archer purent voir cette immense masse d'énergie dorée en collision avec cette lumière écarlate. Pendant quelques secondes, ils s'arrêtèrent pour contempler ces énergies plus que phénoménales puis la Master secoua la tête.

« Dépêchons-nous ! S'exclama Rin. »

De violentes ondes de chocs se produisirent et doucement, Lancer s'en rendit compte : l'Excalibur commençait à prendre le dessus sur la lance, cette dernière reculant de plus en plus. Sous les yeux impressionnés de Shirô, le pouvoir de sa partenaire prit le pas et une explosion céleste se produisit, son ampleur étant colossal. Le vent s'affola dans toutes les directions possibles, de même que les pierres présentes dans les airs furent réduites à néant.

Dans la grande fumée, un objet se planta directement au sol : l'arme de Lancer, cette dernière fumait grandement, ayant quelques fissures mais rien de très grave. Son utilisateur plissa son regard et posa ce dernier sur le ciel : celui-ci était complètement dégagé, son Excalibur avait détruit tous les nuages, laissant le ciel nocturne, constellé d'innombrables étoiles. Puis son attention se porta devant.

« Et merde … »

De nombreuses particules de lumières retombaient lentement et au milieu, elle se trouvait là.

Ses yeux étant masqués par ses cheveux blonds qui furent secoués doucement, Saber abaissa doucement son épée dorée à sa droite.

« Tu voulais que j'utilise tout mon pouvoir … »

La belle blonde planta son sabre au sol, appuyant ses deux mains dessus. Elle déposa finalement son regard émeraude vers Lancer.

« … Tu es servi. Voici tout ce que j'ai, Lancer. »

En retrait, Emiya Shirô se surprit presque à ressentir de l'admiration pour sa Servant. Alors … voici le pouvoir de Saber. Son Hôgu, Excalibur. Il ne la distinguait que de dos, mais à cet instant, le jeune homme éprouva une grande fierté de pouvoir combattre aux côtés de l'intéressée.

« Saber … murmura faiblement le jeune homme. »

Lancer récupéra en main son arme et tiqua légèrement. Le vent souffla entre les deux opposants avant que l'Esprit Héroïque aux cheveux bleus ne tourne les talons sous les yeux confus de son ennemie.

« Lancer … ? Souffla doucement cette dernière.

– Mon Master vient de me demander de m'arrêter pour cette nuit. Affirma l'intéressé sa lance sur son épaule. Enfin … heureux d'avoir pu tenir ma promesse, c'était un beau combat, Saber.

– Mais dans ce cas-là … pourquoi avoir combattu avec tant de hargne pour repartir ?

– Mon objectif ? Soit de te tuer ou de te faire sortir ton Hogû. Enfin … »

Tournant vivement sa tête dans la direction des deux partenaires, Lancer esquissa un petit sourire à la blonde.

« T'es vraiment malade de faire des trucs comme ça, tu sais … »

Saber détourna légèrement son regard avant que Lancer ne disparaisse rapidement, d'un saut. Ceci fait, la belle blonde expira longuement et son armure magique disparut à la seconde suivante et elle déposa ses deux mains sur son épée pour s'appuyer dessus. Sa respiration s'était un petit peu accélérée et ayant remarqué ça, Shirô s'approcha rapidement de l'intéressée.

« Tout va bien, Saber ?! S'inquiéta Emiya en soutenant sa partenaire.

– Ça devrait aller … murmura faiblement la concernée en fermant momentanément les paupières.

– Pas vraiment, bon on y va. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges prit l'initiative de porter Saber dans ses bras mais deux ombres arrivèrent fort rapidement.

« Shirô ! Saber ! »

Rin Tohsaka vint immédiatement à leur hauteur pour voir si tout allait bien. Archer suivit de près sa Master et plissa légèrement son regard en voyant l'état de Saber suite à l'utilisation d'Excalibur. La principale intéressée eut du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, bien qu'elle lutta pour ne pas plonger dans l'inconscience.

« Emmenons-là chez toi, suggéra l'Esprit Héroïque aux cheveux blancs, le ton simple.

– Vaut mieux, porte-la Archer. Ordonna Rin.

– Ça ira. Déclara subitement son Master, de quoi perturber momentanément ses interlocuteurs.

– Euh, Shirô ? Ça sera peut-être mieux qu'Archer le fasse, tu ne penses pas ? Je veux dire, ça sera plus facile pour toi aussi. Fit la dernière citée.

– J'ai dit que c'est bon ! Ne perdons pas plus de temps, allons-y ! »

Il porta rapidement la concernée dans ses bras avant d'y aller avant. Rin et Archer se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que l'homme ne hausse simplement les épaules. Il se dématérialisa rapidement, couvrant leurs arrières si besoin. En suivant le mouvement amorcé par son coéquipier, la Tohsaka finit par fermer temporairement ses yeux.

« Nous nous sommes faits attaquer par Zôken. Murmura subitement Rin.

– Zôken ? S'étonna Shirô, ce nom l'évoquant vaguement quelque chose.

– Le grand-père des Matô. Et il a aussi son propre Servant.

– Hein ?! Mais comment ça se fait ? Nous connaissons déjà tous les Servants !

– Apparemment, une histoire plus compliqué liait Caster et Assassin. On dirait que les Matô ont aussi des atouts à faire valoir. »

Raison de plus pour laisser Sakura chez lui. Il fallait la mettre en-dehors de cette foutue Guerre du Saint-Graal, Shirô hocha la tête et continua de se précipiter pour rentrer le plus rapidement possible. Rouvrant doucement son regard émeraude, Saber reprit vivement connaissance, elle secoua légèrement sa tête.

« Shirô … ça ira maintenant, je peux marcher désormais. Rassura la blonde, d'un ton lent.

– Non. Tu es assez épuisée comme ça, quand on sera rentrés, tu te reposeras. Déclara Emiya Shirô.

– … D'accord. »

Rin plissa légèrement son regard à cette vue-là, mais elle n'en dit pas plus. Le trio finit par arriver à la demeure des Emiya, Sakura les accueillant vivement. Ayant au préalable, lâcher Saber pour qu'elle puisse marcher, Shirô dut expliquer à Sakura qu'il était juste parti chez Tohsaka pour une raison ou une autre. D'ailleurs, pendant combien de temps pourrait-il mentir à sa cadette ? Le jeune homme n'en savait rien mais si ça pouvait l'éloigner loin de cette guerre meurtrière, il recommencerait autant que nécessaire.

La Matô s'inquiétait particulièrement pour Senpai et Saber-san qui traînaient un peu partout pour faire on-sait-quoi. Soupirant largement, la jeune femme supposa qu'ils ne prendraient pas leur repas dans l'immédiat, mais au moins, ils avaient l'air d'aller bien. Après de longues minutes, elle rangea les ustensiles, Sakura remarqua que Senpai venait d'entrer.

« Désolé, Sakura. Tout ça doit un peu te dépasser … Murmura le mage, les yeux baissés.

– Non, ce n'est pas grave … après tout, ce sont tes affaires et je ne suis pas impliquée. Répondit son interlocutrice.

– Je vois et aussi … »

Sa phrase s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit quelque chose de différent chez Sakura. Plaçant les mains sur ses épaules, Shirô força à la jeune femme de se tourner vers lui puis ses yeux s'élargirent vivement : une trace sur sa joue. Une trace qui n'avait pas été là tout à l'heure, ce qui signifiait qu'une seule chose possible, les yeux dissimulés par sa chevelure ardente, Emiya reprit :

« Shinji est venu ? Tonna-t-il, d'une voix plus sombre.

– N-Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Protesta immédiatement l'intéressée. Je … me suis fait ça toute seule.

– Arrête. Pourquoi est-il venu ?

– Pour … rien.

– Sakura. »

Elle eut énormément de mal à regarder Senpai droit dans les yeux, la lycéenne se mordit nerveusement les lèvres avant de secouer négativement la tête. Comme pour dire qu'elle n'en savait pas beaucoup plus non plus. Elle devinait aisément le regard inquiet de Senpai … mais … elle ne pouvait rien lui dire. Lâchant les épaules de sa cadette, Shirô plaça sa main sur la tête de Sakura qui tressaillit au contact.

« Écoute, si jamais il te refait le moindre mal, préviens-moi. Je sais que tu veux le protéger … mais ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution. D'accord ? Souffla-t-il, lentement comme pour rassurer sa cadette.

– Oui … »

Juste derrière la porte, Rin avait les bras croisés en étant adossée au mur. Ayant – sans fait exprès – écoutée la conversation entre les deux amis, la jeune femme aborda une mauvaise mine. Cet imbécile de Shinji et de Zôken étaient impliqués dans la guerre du Saint-Graal et plus elle passait du temps ici, plus elle se rendait compte d'une chose …

_Il n'y avait définitivement aucun moyen … qu'elle n'avait pas été concernée par tout ça._

Tohsaka soupira furtivement avant d'aller voir comment se porter Saber. Celle-ci avait besoin d'un repos assez conséquent pour récupérer l'immense quantité de mana utilisée. D'ailleurs, elle devrait en parler avec Shirô, sur l'utilisation du Hogû de la Servant aux cheveux blonds très prochainement.

Rentrant dans la chambre de Saber, la brune aux couettes s'approcha doucement de la concernée. Cette dernière paraissait bien endormie, paisiblement. Prenant une serviette trempée, Rin nettoya les quelques gouttelettes de sueurs perlant sur le front de l'Esprit Héroïque.

« Tu en as bien bavé aujourd'hui … »

La noble s'assit à proximité, histoire de veiller un petit peu sur la belle blonde. Plongée dans ses pensées, Rin trouvait que cette maison plus sympathique que la sienne, on respirait un peu plus ici. Peut-être devait-elle aussi rester pour aujourd'hui … songea vivement la mage, un peu hésitante. Finalement non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée pour elles.

**Plus loin.**

Le corps bien engourdi, Lancer abordait quand même des blessures depuis son combat contre Saber. Son Excalibur possédait une puissance redoutable, le Servant ne devait pas s'appuyer sur son Gae Bolg pour le contrer. D'ailleurs, il l'avait mal utilisé contre la blonde, ce n'était pas la meilleure manière d'utiliser son Hôgu puisqu'en puissance brute, elle le surpassait. Il aurait dû l'utiliser en tant qu'anti-unité, mais rien de très grave, de toute manière, songea-t-il vivement.

« Et merde … »

Parce qu'il ressentait tout de même le poids de la fatigue sur ses épaules. Le lancier devait bien avouer que le combat contre Saber était plus difficile que prévu et pour le futur, valait mieux la placer dans les adversaires à abattre en dernier. Se craquant le cou ainsi que les bras, le jeune homme à la combinaison bleutée entreprit de quitter vivement les lieux et s'arrêta net dans son mouvement.

« _Que fais-tu, Lancer ? _»

Son Master.

Le Servant s'appuya sur un arbre à proximité, s'étant éloigné du champ de bataille, cet endroit neigeait toujours, épargné par l'Excalibur de Saber.

« Même après mon combat, il ne s'est toujours pas manifesté. Déclara le lancier, sans ton particulier.

– _Je vois. N'as-tu rien ressenti durant ton combat contre Saber ?_

– Pas vraiment, fallait dire que j'étais pleinement concentré contre elle et elle n'est pas le genre d'adversaire à sous-estimer.

– _Bien. _»

Lancer soupira légèrement avant de se décoller de l'arbre. Bon, pour aujourd'hui, il s'était assez donné, surtout pour un Master comme lui, le jeune homme envisageait aussi de se préparer aux futurs événements qui frappaient la ville. Il s'apprêta à rentrer avant que … quelque chose d'étrange ne règne. Ses yeux rouges se posèrent dans son dos, faisant apparaître sa lance, légèrement abîmée, dans sa main droite, il se retourna complètement.

« Inutile de te cacher. Tonna le Servant, le regard plissé. »

Ce dernier avança doucement, en direction des bois. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus jeta des regards de droite à gauche, recherchant quelque chose ou plutôt … quelqu'un. Puis, sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, des projectiles fusèrent rapidement autour de lui. Des couteaux ? Comme c'était ridicule. Ces derniers se firent repousser par la simple aura de Lancer, ce dernier esquissant un petit sourire.

« Je vois. Tu as attendu que je sois affaibli contre Saber pour te montrer. Déclara le concerné. Laisse-moi te dire … que tu fais fausse route. Même dans mon état … je gagnerai contre toi. »

Subitement, le Servant se retourna pour projeter violemment sa lance en direction des bois. Elle se planta brutalement à un tronc d'arbre, déclenchant par la même occasion, une puissante rafale de vent dans les alentours. Apparaissant dans une fumée sombre, voilà que l'agresseur se montrait.

« Tu es Assassin, pas vrai ? Murmura Lancer, un petit sourire au visage. Tu n'as pas besoin de me répondre, c'est toi que je traquais depuis le début.

– Je vois. Pourquoi avoir engagé le combat avec Saber dans ce cas-là ? S'interloqua le Servant de Matô Zôken.

– Ha, je pensais que tu combattais Archer en réalité. Mais même pour ça, je ne peux pas compter sur lui. Sérieusement, on ne s'entendra probablement jamais, nous deux. »

Assassin ne répondit rien. De son long voile noir, Lancer aperçut des couteaux dépasser. Humpf, ridicule. Dans son état, combattre ne semblait pas être la meilleure idée vu qu'il avait dû utiliser une bonne partie de son mana. Mais apparemment, cet insecte des sables ne lui permettrait pas de prendre la fuite. Quelle ironie, dire que cela ressemblait plus à son style mais bon. Pas question de perdre contre quelqu'un comme lui. Il avait une réputation de héros à tenir, non ?

« Donc ? Tu veux me tuer ? Siffla le Servant aux cheveux bleus.

– C'est ma mission. Déclara l'Esprit Héroïque adverse, derrière son masque.

– Je vois, je vois. Navré de te décevoir mais je ne compte pas mourir maintenant. »

D'un seul mouvement de sa main, Lancer récupéra son arme rapidement. Celle-ci semblait téléguidée pour revenir dans les mains de son utilisateur qui fronça vivement les sourcils. Cela ne l'enchantait pas réellement de devoir combattre maintenant mais il n'avait plus le choix désormais. Et puis … ce Servant faisait également partie de sa mission. Lancer fit tournoyer vivement sa lance jusqu'à qu'il ne le récupère dans sa main gauche.

« Alors, prépare-toi à mourir. Murmura doucement le jeune homme aux yeux rouges. »

Assassin ne fit rien de plus. Derrière son long voile qui se balançait de droite à gauche, il conserva sa mine stoïque et sortit des couteaux dans sa main gauche. Lancer s'élança vivement et abattit son arme sur son adversaire qui esquiva d'un bond vers l'arrière avant de projeter ses couteaux.

Sa cible se débarrassa aisément de tous les projectiles de sa lance et d'une agilité impressionnante également. Le Servant aux cheveux bleus rechercha vivement du regard son ennemi, ce dernier surgissant finalement dans son dos pour frapper avec un couteau. Lancer para l'offensive et Assassin multiplia les assauts rapidement. Pourtant, son opposant réussit à bloquer toutes ses attaques d'une dextérité admirable, un violent coup de pied repoussa ensuite le Servant de Zôken qui se réceptionna vivement.

« Je t'avais dit que même dans mon état, je gagnerai. Si tu veux gagner, faudra y aller sérieusement. Souffla froidement le jeune homme à la lance rouge. »

**Chapitre 23 : Tuer**


	24. Fléau des Servants

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

Combattre Assassin dans un mauvais état ne l'enchantait que moyennement.

Mais il représentait une menace certaine pour son Master. Alors il devrait suivre ses ordres et l'éliminer rapidement. Lancer mena le combat en poursuivant son adversaire qui slalomait vivement entre les différents arbres de la forêt. Il devait bien avouer que sa vitesse avait de quoi l'impressionner mais uniquement pour la fuite et ce n'était certainement pas ça qui risquerait de le battre.

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Projetant de nouveau sa lance, le Servant manqua de très peu, le visage de son adversaire. Ce dernier ayant eu un réflexe salvateur en se décalant vivement sur la gauche mais Lancer lui affligea un violent coup de coude dans son dos. Assassin heurta un arbre à proximité et son ennemi récupéra rapidement sa lance dans sa main droite qui fusa vivement dans sa direction.

À vive allure, le spectre se baissa agilement et frappa de sa jambe mais Lancer saisit vivement sa cheville, de sa main libre. Violemment, il tournoya sur lui-même et projeta sa cible qui heurta plusieurs arbres à la suite. Ceci fait, le jeune homme ne compta pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin : il utilisa la force de ses jambes pour bondir à toute vitesse juste au-dessus d'Assassin et sa lance s'abattit brutalement.

Une violente explosion de fumée éclata et le voilé s'envola à plusieurs mètres de distance sans pouvoir récupérer son équilibre. Lancer se posa au sol, bruyamment et déposa la base de son arme à proximité de lui, à sa droite.

« Tu vois ? Dans cet état, je peux encore te tuer. Déclara-t-il, le ton lent. »

Grognant légèrement, Assassin se releva vivement et se dissimula encore dans les bois, profitant de l'environnement. Son assaillant plissa légèrement son regard et parvint à distinguer la silhouette ennemie, en train de courir à vive allure. S'il pensait l'échapper de cette manière … il se trompait lourdement ! Plaçant une main au sol comme appui tout comme sa jambe droite, Lancer se dirigea brutalement d'un puissant bond vers sa cible.

Cette dernière parvint à éviter l'arme ennemie d'un mouvement vers le côté et sa réplique se manifesta par un coup de couteau. Cependant, l'adversaire attrapa vivement son poignet avant qu'il ne tournoya rapidement pour gagner de l'élan afin de le projeter à toute vitesse. Assassin réussit à reprendre ses appuis d'un salto sur le tronc d'un arbre et il tenta de prendre à nouveau la fuite, cependant, Lancer se posa bruyamment devant lui.

« Oh ? Tu sentirais le vent tourner, alors ? Marmonna-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres. »

Sa lance s'abattit violemment sur la côte d'Assassin qui s'envola brutalement à des dizaines de mètres, traversant plusieurs arbres en même temps. Le Servant à l'allure de spectre se réceptionna ensuite et son regard se tourna rapidement dans la direction de son assaillant, fusant déjà à toute vitesse. Ne pouvant pas esquiver, il n'eut d'autre que le choix de placer un de ses couteaux en opposition à la puissante lance. Le Servant de Zôken se fit complètement entraîner par l'élan pris de son adversaire, ce dernier le repoussa d'un mouvement encore plus violent.

Assassin s'écrasa plus loin, dans une zone plus dégagée de la forêt. Les pas de Lancer s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans la neige et le concerné pointa son arme, cette dernière dirigée vers l'homme voilé.

« Tu répètes de vouloir me tuer, mais tu ne fais que fuir. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre comment tu agis. Articula le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

– Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre. Se contenta de répondre le concerné, de son ton distant.

– Je vois. Tu m'excuseras mais j'suis un peu claqué là. J'ai bien envie de me reposer alors je vais en terminer ! »

Posant bruyamment un pied sur le sol enneigé, les yeux perçants du lancier examinèrent vivement la posture de son adversaire. N'esquissant pas le moindre geste démontrant quoi que ce soit, Assassin resta stoïque, de quoi interloquer son adversaire. Bah, tant pis pour lui. Il en finirait tout de suite ! Le combat contre Saber l'avait pris un peu trop de mana pour refaire son Gae Bolg, dans l'immédiat, il pouvait s'en passer visiblement. Une bonne nouvelle.

Assassin sauta vivement en arrière, pour prendre la fuite. D'un léger regard sur le côté, il constata qu'une rivière coulait à côté, mais surtout des ondulations à l'intérieur. Reportant son attention derrière, le Servant se rendit compte que Lancer s'était élancé à une allure plus que soutenue. Il rattrapa son ennemi en un temps record pour abattre directement son arme : le coup fit son effet puisque sa cible s'écrasa violemment au sol, créant un petit cratère. Il se posa ensuite bruyamment sur le lieu d'impact, soulevant une petite couche de fumée au passage, et frappa fort rapidement. Trop rapidement pour qu'Assassin puisse réellement réagir : l'arme du bleuté passa à travers la dague de son adversaire. Un coup de genou violent repoussa directement le spectre sur un tronc d'arbre.

« C'est terminé ! »

Poussant un cri de guerre, le jeune homme abaissa sa lance, tenue entre ses deux mains. Mais ses yeux s'élargirent lentement : il sentit une vibration dans l'air, comme si l'air avait viré pendant une fraction de seconde, au rouge. Son regard se tourna à sa droite, la rivière ?!

Des sortes de tentacules sombres jaillirent violemment depuis cette dernière, elles saisirent la cheville du Servant au regard élargis. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?! Lancer se ressaisit vivement et frappa de sa lance afin de se libérer de son emprise. Reposant sa main gauche au sol, ses yeux rubis s'écarquillèrent rapidement en constatant la chose présente dans la rivière.

« C'est pas vrai … ! Fulmina Lancer, entre la surprise et l'effroi. C'est la même chose qu'hier soir ?!

– Si tu ne bouges pas, tu mourras. Déclara son adversaire, immobile à quelques mètres de lui. »

Voilà pourquoi il fuyait aussi lâchement depuis tout le combat alors ?! Pour l'attirer dans cet endroit ?! De nouveau, ses jambes furent saisies afin de l'entraîner directement dans la rivière. Étant actuellement secoué de droite à gauche, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus se ressaisit rapidement en utilisant sa lance pour se débarrasser de ses tentacules sombres. Un violent choc se produisit, Lancer parvint en effet à se libérer de son emprise et il se reposa dans la rivière, l'eau montant un peu plus haut que ses tibias.

« Merde ! Je vais en finir avant que … ! »

Avant qu'il ne puisse réellement continuer à parler, le Servant se retourna et évita d'un réflexe les couteaux lancés par Assassin qui restait tranquillement à la berge. Tiquant doucement, Lancer s'élança directement dans sa direction, son arme bien dans sa main droite. Il était impossible de laisser ce Servant en liberté … ! Il fallait l'éliminer le plus rapidement possible !

« C'est terminé, pour toi. Articula froidement Assassin. »

Jaillissant depuis l'eau, provoquant des ondulations importantes au passage, les tentacules sombres revinrent à la charge. Malgré tout, l'Esprit Héroïque n'allait pas se défiler non plus ! Poussant un cri de guerre, il réussit l'exploit de passer littéralement à travers de ces choses obscures, bien qu'il dut laisser de nombreuses gouttelettes de sang au passage. Assassin resta de marbre, immobile juste en face de l'arrivée explosive de son adversaire qui arriva à sa hauteur, sa lance se souleva.

« PRÉPARE-TOI ! S'époumona le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. »

Il l'abattit violemment.

Une quantité de sang importante se répandit.

Les yeux écarquillés, Lancer n'arrivait plus à bouger. Pour cause : depuis son ventre, son torse, ses épaules, les nombreuses tentacules sombres venaient de les transpercer violemment. La lance venait de s'arrêter devant Assassin qui plaça sa main gauche sur son bandage près de son bras droit.

« Aucun Servant ne peut résister à cette Ombre. Lâcha doucement le concerné. Tu ne fais pas exception à la règle et désormais … »

Le corps tremblotant, Lancer ressentait une effroyable douleur parcourir son corps. Quelque chose d'étrange, comme une once de folie qui envahit momentanément ses sens sans qu'il ne puisse réellement expliquer pourquoi. Des marques rouges et noires parsemèrent son propre corps, c'était donc ça alors … ? De … la corruption … ? Faiblement, ses yeux se levèrent en direction d'Assassin.

Le bandage autour de la main d'Assassin disparut, dévoilant un bras complètement écarlate, un rire sadique retentit de sa bouche.

« _**Hôgu ! **_»

Il avait presque l'impression de voir ce bras s'allonger pour venir dans sa direction. Dans sa position, difficile de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit …

« _**Zabâniya ! **_»

Ledit bras toucha l'emplacement du cœur de Lancer qui eut momentanément un sursaut après ce mouvement. Mais toujours bien incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, au vu des nombreuses obstructions à son égard. Finalement, Assassin recula de quelques mètres avant de faire apparaître … son cœur dans sa main, puis les yeux du Servant s'élargirent lentement et momentanément.

« Tu … marmonna difficilement Lancer, toujours empalé.

– Je t'avais dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de comprendre. Maintenant … c'est terminé. »

La paume d'Assassin se referma. Là où le cœur de Lancer semblait se trouver.

**Maison des Emiya.**

Après avoir partagé le repas avec Tohsaka, Shirô servit du thé à tous les deux. Ayant demandé à Sakura de veiller sur Saber, si tout allait bien pour elle ou non, les deux Masters se retrouvaient l'un en face de l'autre sous la demande de Rin. Celle-ci dégusta légèrement son thé avant de prendre la parole :

« Shirô, il y a plusieurs choses que tu devrais savoir maintenant à propos de Saber. Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton plus que sérieux, les yeux clos.

– Sur son Hogû ? Demanda le concerné, concentré sur les propos de son interlocutrice.

– Oui et de son identité aussi. D'abord, le Hogû de Saber … doit vraiment être utilisé avec parcimonie.

– Elle m'a dit qu'avec notre pacte, ce sera difficile de l'employer plusieurs fois et que ses réserves d'énergie diminueront.

– C'est bien pire que ça : écoute, Saber peut disparaître de ce monde rien qu'en utilisant Excalibur. »

Le cœur de Shirô rata un battement.

Dis … paraître de ce monde ? Les conséquences de l'utilisation d'Excalibur pouvaient être aussi désastreuses ?! Emiya peina à trouver quoi que ce soit à répondre à Rin qui but une nouvelle gorgée de son thé chaud.

« Tu ne la fournies pas assez en mana pour des utilisations excessives de son Hôgu. Pour le moment, sa vie n'est pas en danger mais la prochaine fois … il est très envisageable que Saber disparaisse de ce monde.

– Pourquoi … l'utiliser dans ce cas-là ? Murmura lentement Emiya, la tête baissée.

– Parce que tu étais en danger, Shirô. Elle n'a pas hésité à risquer sa propre vie pour protéger la tienne, alors qu'elle est simplement là pour remporter le Saint-Graal. Sois digne de sa fidélité envers toi. »

De ce point de vue, le jeune homme fut surpris par la détermination de sa partenaire. Bien entendu qu'il aurait fait exactement la même chose, de risquer sa vie pour elle, bien qu'il l'avait déjà fait, mais dans son cas à lui … c'était différent. Réellement, Shirô était touché par les agissements de son Servant et Tohsaka avait absolument raison sur un point : être digne de la confiance de Saber. Pourtant, ils ne se connaissaient que récemment et elle passait la vie de son Master avant la sienne.

« Ouais, t'as entièrement raison. Souffla furtivement Emiya Shirô.

– Ensuite, l'identité de Saber … je pense que tu l'as deviné, n'est-ce pas ? Affirma son interlocutrice.

– Vu qu'elle utilise Excalibur, ça ne peut être que le Roi Arthur. »

La légende du Roi Arthur était vraiment très connue. Le Roi ayant retiré l'épée sacrée de la roche pour être le Roi protecteur de la Grande Bretagne. Entouré de sa fidèle Table Ronde et du sorcier Merlin, le Roi était invaincu. Gagnant chaque bataille, il menait ses troupes avec une droiture inégalée. Cependant, il fut trahi par son propre enfant, Mordred et les deux entre-tuèrent à la dernière bataille. On disait que le Roi devait rendre les deux « _miracles _» à la Dame du Lac à sa mort, l'un étant l'épée sacrée Excalibur et l'autre, son fourreau mais qui avait disparu peu avant la bataille finale.

Les deux lycéens connaissaient bien ce mythe. Même si un petit problème apparut aux yeux du jeune homme qui n'osa rien dire pour l'instant mais il fallait bien la poser question un jour …

« Hé, Tohsaka … à propos de Saber …

– Quoi ? Tu te demandes pourquoi c'est une femme ?

– Bah un petit peu quand même … murmura Emiya, un peu déstabilisé.

– Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on ait dû cacher son identité ou quelque chose de ce genre. »

Cacher son identité ?

Maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait … Shirô avait ressenti une profonde solitude dans le cœur de Saber dans ses souvenirs. Voilà la raison pourquoi elle restait si souvent seule alors … parce qu'elle devait dissimuler son vrai genre, à son entourage. Le jeune homme baissa doucement les yeux en songeant comment Saber vivait avant …

_Le fardeau qu'elle portait sur ses épaules … _

_La solitude durant son existence … _

_Qu'est-ce … que tu as bien pu ressentir à ta fin, Saber ?_

« Enfin, peut-être que l'Histoire a modifié pas mal de choses, je ne sais pas. Souffla Rin en haussant les épaules.

– Peut-être que Saber nous en dira un peu plus … répondit doucement Shirô en levant les yeux vers le plafond. »

Ceci dit, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges resta sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes. Sa camarade, elle, se contenta de déguster simplement son thé chaud, étonnement bon d'ailleurs. Cela lui rappelait vaguement celui d'Archer mais bon. Quant au mage aux yeux dorés, ce dernier reporta entièrement son attention vers Rin qui l'interrogea vivement du regard.

« Tohsaka, j'aurais une faveur à te demander …

– Oui ?

– Est-ce que tu pourrais m'entraîner, un petit peu dans la magie ? »

Une requête qui paraissait surprenante aux premiers abords. Parce qu'en dépit de toute cette histoire, ils devaient rester, en théorie, des ennemis pour le Saint-Graal. Mais apparemment, le jeune homme en avait clairement cure de tout ça. Rin ferma lentement ses paupières et hocha doucement la tête.

« Je veux bien t'aider à progresser rapidement. Mais tu devras être prêt à souffrir, un petit peu. Confirma la lycéenne, un petit sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

– Ouais, j'en suis parfaitement conscient. Répliqua Shirô en se relevant. »

Pour mériter de combattre aux côtés de Saber, il devait progresser. Rapidement serait probablement le mieux. Pour que sa partenaire puisse bénéficier à de meilleures conditions durant ces combats … déjà qu'il ne l'aidait pas franchement pendant ces derniers, c'était la moindre des choses qu'elle puisse se battre avec toutes ses capacités optimales.

« Quand veux-tu commencer ? Murmura Rin.

– On y va quand tu veux. »

La concernée hocha la tête et lui fit signe de la suivre. Chose qu'Emiya fit bien évidemment, Rin l'emmena vivement dans l'atelier de mage que possédait le principal concerné. L'endroit idéal pour pouvoir s'exercer sans être dérangé, en temps normal.

« Je t'ai dit que ça allait te faire souffrir, j'espère que tu en es toujours conscient. »

Elle croisa les bras et son regard se dirigea vers Shirô, ce dernier hocha positivement la tête. S'entraîner avec Tohsaka à la magie … étant une génie dans son domaine, il devait déjà réfléchir aux différentes manières à l'affronter sans paraître trop ridicule. Potentiellement, elle possédait une magie suffisamment puissante pour rivaliser momentanément avec un Servant comme Caster, Emiya se racla discrètement la gorge et prit un sabre en bois juste devant Rin qui cligna rapidement des yeux.

« Euh … Shirô, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? S'interloqua-t-elle.

– Bah, on s'entraîne, non ? Demanda en retour le jeune homme.

– Tu te fais des idées, on aura juste besoin de ça. »

Une petite gemme. Le regard de Shirô se perdit pendant quelques secondes dessus, ayant été persuadé que l'entraînement aurait été un peu plus … dynamique qu'une pierre. Demandant confirmation d'un regard, son amie aux cheveux noirs lui hocha doucement la tête.

« Je te déconseille de sous-estimer l'entraînement. Déclara la noble.

– Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas pour … »

Profitant d'un moment d'inattention, Rin fit avaler la gemme dans la bouche de Shirô qui écarquilla vivement les yeux. Reculant légèrement, le mage se surprit à gesticuler étrangement. Il … avait … avalé une pierre magique de Tohsaka ?! Pendant quelques instants, il s'imagina déjà mourir avec un tel geste … mais rien se produisit … ? Surpris, le jeune homme porta son regard vers la mage.

« C'est que le début, Shirô. »

Subitement, une impression étrange le gagna et il finit par élargir son regard. Dans son esprit, des circuits magiques autrefois émeraudes commencèrent à s'illuminer brutalement. Tentant d'étouffer un râle de douleur, Shirô s'écroula au sol, une expression de douleur greffée à son visage. En face, Rin gardait les bras croisés, espérant que le jeune homme ne tienne le coup …

**Plus tard … **

_Il avait l'impression de couler dans le néant. _

_Il avait l'impression que cela durait une éternité._

_Sans jamais se terminer._

_Quelle étrange impression … Emiya Shirô pouvait voir beaucoup d'image défiler sans réelle raison. Tantôt, des images montrant maladroitement le passé de Saber et d'autres … un endroit étrange mais qui ne lui paraissait pas si étranger que ça. Un monde entièrement remplie d'épées. _

_« Qu'est-ce que … »_

_Le voici, dans une grande plaine dégagée. Shirô se posa finalement au sol – ayant fini de chuter dans le vide – et il se retrouva juste devant une épée plantée dans une roche. Excalibur ? Non, cette épée différait légèrement de celle qu'utilisait actuellement Saber. Sur le sabre, il pouvait lire : celui qui parviendra à retirer cette épée, deviendra le Roi._

_Deux ombres se trouvaient devant : un homme encapuchonné, bien que ses mèches argentées dépassaient légèrement, et Saber. _

_Cette dernière s'approcha doucement de l'épée, avant que la voix de l'étrange homme ne l'interrompe dans son mouvement._

_« Si tu fais ça, tu ne seras plus humaine. Murmura faiblement l'étrange sorcier._

– _Dans ma vision, j'ai vu de nombreuses personnes sourire. Ce chemin ne peut pas être une erreur. Rétorqua la concernée en se plaçant en face de la roche. »_

_Sans aucun doute dans son esprit, sans aucune hésitation dans ses gestes, Saber porta sa main sur le manche du sabre. Avec aisance, elle retira l'épée de la roche et elle la pointa directement vers les cieux, ces derniers __s'illuminèrent vivement après ce mouvement. En retrait, Shirô sentait quelque chose en lui. Saber lui avait bien dit qu'elle avait pris le fardeau des autres sur ses épaules autrefois. Et pourtant,__ce n'était pas le bon chemin à prendre._

_Sauver tout le monde, était-ce … une erreur … ?_

_Par la suite, le mage ressentit quelque chose d'encore différent : il eut l'impression que l'image de Saber retirant cette épée de la roche commença à s'assombrir progressivement. Puis elle se brisa littéralement pour être remplacée par un lieu complètement autre. Un lieu qu'il avait déjà eu le loisir de voir à quelques reprises : ce monde entièrement rempli d'épées. Pourquoi voyait-il constamment ce monde ? Que se passait-t-il ?_

_Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges aperçut une ombre, masquée par un grand brouillard. Une ombre qui plantait ses épées, une-à-une, sur ce sol désertique. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement pour qu'il puisse identifier cette personne mais en vain, tout ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir, était cette ombre, de dos à lui avec son manteau voletant._

_« Tu comprendras tôt ou tard … que c'était une erreur. »_

_Cette voix. _

_Il la connaissait._

**Chapitre 24 : Fléau des Servants**


	25. Dispute

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

Les mains dans le dos, Kirei Kotomine posa un regard sur la fenêtre, à proximité de lui où la neige soufflait moins fort. Ses yeux se plissant légèrement, il eut une sensation particulière et Kirei ferma rapidement son regard avant de s'asseoir sur un banc disponible. Les mains jointes devant son visage, le prêtre resta dans cette position pendant quelques secondes, plutôt longues même.

« Tu commences à poser problème … »

Une goutte de sang.

Puis une autre. Lancer n'exprimait qu'un grand vide dans son regard écarlate. Ce dernier se posa doucement vers le bas où un trou béant venait de se former près de son cœur. Sa lance chuta doucement au sol, dans un bruit aigu. Son adversaire, Assassin, se rapprocha doucement du vaincu avant de planter une nouvelle fois sa main sur la plaie mortelle. D'un mouvement violent, il retira littéralement le cœur du Servant incapable de penser et de bouger.

« Tu la nourriras désormais. »

Parce que le corps de Lancer se fit tirer par les nombreuses tentacules noires sans pouvoir résister. Assassin, lui, retira très légèrement son masque pour avaler l'organe vital. Une fois consommé, le Servant à l'allure de spectre disparut simplement dans la nature, dans cette fumée sombre.

La canne déposée au sol dans son sous-sol, Matô Zôken avait parfaitement pu voir le combat entre son Servant et Lancer. Le regard satisfait, il constata la victoire de son subordonné et avec tous les familiers répandus dans la ville, le grand-père des Matô pouvait avoir une bonne vision sur tous les coins. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'un de ses moustiques se trouvait non loin d'une maison.

« Le prochain … ce sera toi … héritier d'Emiya Kiritsugu. »

**Le lendemain.**

Subitement, Emiya Shirô rouvrit les paupières et se releva directement. Ce mouvement plus que brutal fit sursauter Rin Tohsaka, assise juste à côté qui laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Essoufflé, le jeune homme peinait à remettre correctement de l'ordre dans ses pensées plus que brumeuses. Instinctivement, Emiya passa une main sur son front : quel était ce rêve … ? Il se souvenait d'avoir vu une partie du passé de Saber mais … à la fin … qu'est-ce que … ?

Puis, il jeta un petit regard dans les alentours : il se trouvait dans sa chambre ? Au vu des rayons de soleil, le jeune homme pouvait déjà affirmer qu'une nouvelle journée venait de commencer, mais plus important :

« Tohsaka ? Fit Shirô, étonné.

– Tu m'as fait peur, idiot. Réprimanda Rin, les yeux fermés.

– Qu'est-ce que … »

Il ressentait quelque chose dans son corps. De bien différent à d'habitude. Non pas que cela lui procurait du mal, au contraire, il avait bien l'impression d'avoir quelque chose en plus. Peut-être qu'avoir digéré cette pierre magique l'avait fait du bien, qui sait ? Jetant un bref regard à sa coéquipière, il constata avec un petit étonnement que Tohsaka portait … un tablier de cuisine ? _Son _tablier ?

« Euh, Tohsaka ? Interrogea-t-il, perplexe de sa tenue.

– Ne pose pas de question. Coupa-t-elle, les bras croisés. J'ai dû me lever tôt ce matin pour te voir, alors je ne veux aucune remarque déplacée. Et au vu de ton état, je devais au moins te préparer quelque chose à manger.

– Pourquoi tu n'as pas passé la nuit, ici ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mes raisons. Et puis, plus important : comment tu te sens ?

– Je me trouve un peu changé. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as injecté ? »

Passé le moment de détente, Rin abordait une mine davantage sérieuse. Se relevant, elle croisa vivement les bras, comme à son habitude.

« La pierre que je t'ai fait « _manger_ » a juste servi à ouvrir les circuits magiques qui étaient fermés en toi. C'est pour ça que tu t'es évanoui hier soir, parce que tu ne t'es jamais servi de ces circuits autrefois « _endormis_ » avant aujourd'hui. Maintenant, tu pourras utiliser ta magie avec plus de facilité qu'avant et de façon bien plus puissante. Déclara Rin Tohsaka. »

Shirô acquiesça rapidement, d'un petit hochement de tête. Le jeune homme se sentait bel et bien plus puissant que d'habitude.

« Je sais faire de la magie de renforcement, c'est tout ce que je sais faire. Informa-t-il en portant son regard vers son interlocutrice.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose dont tu devrais dire à tout ton entourage. Soupira la concernée, les yeux fermés. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, tiens. Moi, je suis spécialisée dans tout ce qui est la transmission de magie. Mais je peux aussi la stocker dans des objets, plus généralement, disons que je manipule bien les flux de mana. »

La comparaison entre leur capacité faisait un peu de la peine à voir, songea Shirô. Tohsaka était vraiment une mage exceptionnelle, il hocha lentement la tête.

Elle tendit ensuite un petit bol de soupe, clamant qu'il devait quand même prendre des forces après. Un petit sourire gagna le visage d'Emiya qui remercia vivement la jeune femme, celle-ci détournant vivement le regard et partit en première. Mais juste avant, le mage aux cheveux rouges l'interrompit :

« Et Saber ? Comment elle va ? Demanda-t-il, avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

– Elle s'est réveillée. Confirma Rin au seuil de la porte. Tu peux aller la voir, je pense. »

Le Master hocha vivement la tête et il affirma qu'il rejoindrait les femmes un peu plus tard, juste après qu'il ait terminé son petit-déjeuner. Même si en réalité, il ne pensait pas réellement à manger à cet instant, ses pensées s'orientaient davantage vers ses éventuels progrès. Prenant un tissu dans son tiroir, le jeune homme ferma temporairement les paupières afin de se concentrer.

« _**Trace On. **_»

Immédiatement, les circuits magiques de Shirô se propagèrent pour solidifier le bout de tissu. À sa grande surprise, Emiya nota une différence plus que notable sur un point : la facilité pour sa magie. Il arrivait à utiliser la magie bien plus facilement qu'habituellement, le lycéen poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Le fils de Kiritsugu se dirigea ensuite vers son jardin pour voir une neige toujours présente, il resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes.

Jusqu'à qu'il n'entende des bruits de pas, dévoilant une Saber, visiblement remise de sa lourde fatigue depuis le combat contre Lancer. Heureux de constater l'état de sa partenaire, Shirô afficha un franc sourire.

« Content de te voir en bonne forme, Saber. Sourit le mage aux yeux dorés. »

Cette dernière fut légèrement surprise, momentanément, avant de lui répondre avec un sourire complice également. Elle s'accroupit doucement pour être à la hauteur de son Master, les mains déposées sur ses genoux.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu suivais un entraînement particulier avec Rin ? Souffla la belle blonde, à peine perplexe.

– Il est déjà terminé et ça a l'air de fonctionner. Répondit son interlocuteur, plutôt satisfait des résultats. J'espère que je pourrais te fournir un peu plus de mana, maintenant.

– Je l'espère aussi, Shirô. »

Inexorablement, ce dernier songea à ce que disait Tohsaka à propos de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Emiya baissa légèrement les yeux, comme s'il recherchait quelque chose et l'occurrence, il y avait bien quelque chose.

« Saber … désolé. Murmura furtivement Shirô.

– À propos ? Demanda-t-elle en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté droit.

– Tu as failli disparaître à cause de moi. Parce que je suis trop faible pour être ton Master … je pense que … je ne te mérite pas. »

La Servant ne répondit rien. Voilà ce qui tourmentait son Master alors : il cherchait à se faire pardonner ? Mais de son point de vue, nul besoin de le faire. Délicatement, elle déposa sa main sur celle de Shirô qui tressaillit légèrement suite au contact.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Si j'ai décidé d'utiliser mon Hogû … c'était pour te protéger et je n'éprouve aucun regret. »

Le fils de Kiritsugu releva doucement son regard, croisant celui de sa partenaire qui lui hocha la tête, comme pour dire que tout irait bien. Pourtant, Shirô n'arrivait quand même pas à bien digérer cette situation : il dépendait encore beaucoup trop de Saber et il aurait bien aimé que les rôles s'inverseraient à l'avenir. Le lycéen aimerait avoir la même volonté de fer que sa Servant … pour également atteindre son but.

Mais les pensées du concerné se dirigèrent vers cette vision de Saber, retirant cette épée de la roche. Et surtout … du poids qu'elle devait porter en tant que Roi.

Brièvement, le jeune homme ferma son regard avant de reporter son attention vers Saber, interloquée par le changement d'expression de son Master.

« Saber … j'aimerais que tu me dises maintenant, pourquoi … désires-tu avoir le Saint-Graal … ? Murmura-t-il, en prenant le soin de chercher les bons mots. »

La concernée ne répondit rien dans un premier temps.

Il était vrai que son identité avait été sûrement révélée après avoir relâché Excalibur. De ce fait, Shirô ne devait pas réellement se poser la question sur l'Esprit Héroïque qu'elle incarnait. Baissant légèrement la tête, la jeune femme se résolut : il fallait bien lui parler à un moment ou un autre de ses objectifs. Au vu de leur relation désormais, elle pouvait se le permettre.

« Très bien, Shirô. Je vais te parler de mes motivations. Déclara Saber, lentement. »

L'intéressé sentit le ton de sa Servant avait légèrement changé à celui habituellement. Ayant pris une petite inspiration, elle porta son regard émeraude vers son Master, attentif à chacune de ses paroles, désormais.

« Je voudrais remporter le Saint-Graal pour sauver mon pays de la destruction. Je voudrais empêcher que la Grande-Bretagne soit détruite en revenant sur une des décisions que j'ai prise, auparavant. Tonna doucement Saber. »

Shirô ne répondit rien.

Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter dans ses propos. Le jeune homme n'en dit pas plus, laissant la chevalière terminer ses propos.

« Laquelle ? Lâcha le mage, sans que ses yeux ne puissent être aperçus.

– Je n'aurais pas dû devenir Roi. Clama l'Esprit Héroïque, en serrant presque nerveusement sa jupe. Une fois le Saint-Graal en ma possession, je ferai en sorte de choisir un autre Roi plus digne que moi, pour mieux diriger le pays. »

Son Master ferma ses paupières.

Saber … elle avait parfaitement diriger le pays, pour le sauver. Quand bien même, son peuple la blâmait d'avoir été justement trop « _parfaite _», elle continuait de le protéger. Shirô avait vu une grande partie du passé de sa Servant. Il avait pu voir les trahisons que Saber avaient dû connaître, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu à qui que ce soit, de l'avoir trahie. Et finalement, la blonde était tombée du Trône par son propre peuple. Pourtant … elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi, elle pensait sincèrement que la chute n'était due qu'à son incompétence.

Ça, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

« Saber. Marmonna-t-il, les cheveux masquant son regard en se relevant. J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes sans t'énerver. »

L'intéressée ne répondit rien, incitant à son interlocuteur à s'exprimer.

« Je pense … que ce vœu n'est peut-être pas le bon pour toi.

– Pardon ? S'interloqua-t-elle, instantanément.

– Tu as assez donné pour ton pays. Ce n'est pas ta faute si la Grande Bretagne est tombée, les événements du passé ne peuvent pas être corrigés. C'est pourquoi … peut-être que ton vœu de changer ces événements n'est pas le bon. Tu as fait de ton mieux alors … tu devrais réaliser un souhait plus personnel, pour enfin … te reposer.

– Il suffit. Coupa immédiatement Saber, en partageant le même mouvement que son Master. Même venant de toi, je ne peux pas te laisser proliférer de tels propos, Shirô. »

Ses yeux étant dissimulé par ses nombreuses mèches blondes, la Servant parlait avec un ton beaucoup plus sombre qu'habituellement. Shirô savait que cela ne plairait que moyennement à sa partenaire … mais il était obligé de passer par là. Il fallait qu'elle puisse comprendre … que …

« Je suis un Roi. J'ai prêté serment de tout faire pour mon pays. Confirma la blonde, d'un ton presque sévère. C'est mon devoir en tant que Roi d'éviter sa chute inéluctable. Peu importe ce que je ressens. Rien d'autre n'importe que l'avenir de mon royaume. »

Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop.

« Idiote ! S'emporta ensuite Shirô en posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'intéressée. Pense par toi-même ! Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ce vœu ! Tu as suffisamment donné pour ton pays, personne ne t'en voudra si tu émets un autre souhait !

– Non ! Répliqua la blonde avec la même véhémence. J'ai déjà renoncé à mon bonheur, il y a fort longtemps ! Tout ce qui compte pour moi, désormais, c'est la prospérité de mon pays ! C'est pourquoi je ne dois pas devenir Roi !

– Pour ensuite faire quoi ?! Disparaître sans rien laisser derrière toi ?!

– Exactement ! »

_Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ... ?_

Une frustration grandissante parcourut le jeune homme qui serra légèrement les dents. Elle disait disparaître … après tant d'efforts ?! Combien de fois, Saber avait dû lever son épée pour remporter la victoire ?! Combien d'épreuves, Saber avait dû enduré pour que son peuple puisse être protégé ?! Combien de fois avait-elle souffert pour en arriver là ?! Et elle voulait faire disparaître tout ça, d'un claquement de doigt ?! Non !

« Imbécile ! Si tu disparais, pour quoi te serais-tu battue pendant tout ce temps ?! Tu veux à ce point t'enfuir de la réalité ?!

– Je veux sauver mon pays ! En quoi est-ce mal de vouloir empêcher sa chute ?! Explique-moi, Shirô !

– Le passé ne peut pas être changé ! Peu importe qui, personne ne peut le faire et personne ne doit le faire ! Tu n'as jamais pensé pour toi-même ! C'est le moment de le faire !

– Tu ne pourras pas saisir. Si … tu étais à ma place, si tu connaissais ce que j'ai vécu, tu comprendrais. Mais non. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qui habite actuellement mon cœur. Alors n'essaye pas, c'est inutile. Articula lentement la Servant, la tête légèrement baissée. »

Elle repoussa ensuite la faible prise de son Master. Saber prit le chemin inverse, Shirô élargit lentement les yeux lorsqu'elle passa simplement à côté de lui.

« Je ne te permets pas de remettre en question mes décisions. Tu es mon Master … mais rien de plus. »

Elle quitta ensuite les lieux sans répondre au « _Attends ! _» du jeune homme qui avait soulevé sa main, également. Il serra nerveusement les dents avant de se rasseoir, plongé dans ses pensées à la fois confuses et négatives. Saber … quel chemin était-elle en train de prendre ? Était-ce le bon … ? Avait-elle raison d'affirmer qu'il n'était que son Master à ses yeux ?

« Félicitation. On dirait que tu l'as vraiment mise en colère, sur ce coup-là. »

Adossée au mur, Tohsaka Rin soupira légèrement et s'installa simplement à côté d'Emiya Shirô qui préféra ignorer les propos de son amie aux cheveux noirs. Celle-ci sourit doucement à la réaction du mage aux yeux dorés, ce dernier ne comprit pas réellement pourquoi abordait-elle une expression pareille.

« Tu sais … je pense que les vœux des Servants sont tous justifiés. Peu importe s'ils soient bons ou mauvais, ils sont assez puissants en tout cas, pour les faire participer à une tuerie comme la Guerre du Saint-Graal. Déclara Rin, les yeux fixés vers la neige.

– Ce n'est pas une raison pour les laisser partir dans la mauvaise direction, non plus. Se justifia presque Emiya.

– Ce n'est pas faux. Mais ils portent un poids bien différent de nous, Saber ne doit pas faire exception à la règle, non plus. N'oublie pas, Shirô : tu ne dois pas penser comme nous, pour les comprendre. Son vœu … n'est peut-être pas le plus juste pour elle, mais il est suffisamment important pour qu'elle lève son épée en cette cause. »

Le vent enneigé s'accéléra légèrement dehors. Tohsaka avait certainement raison sur les motivations profondes de Saber. Mais, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre de laisser sa partenaire modifier le passé d'un coup de tête. Les yeux masqués par ses cheveux, Shirô ne comptait pas changer son avis sur la question, non plus.

« C'est juste, Tohsaka. Murmura doucement Emiya, en refermant son poing. Je suis sûrement mal placé pour parler vu que je n'ai aucun souhait à formuler au Saint-Graal … mais je ne peux pas la laisser continuer comme ça. J'ai décidé d'aider le plus de monde possible … et pour moi, elle fait partie de notre monde, quoi qu'elle puisse penser. »

Rin laissa échapper un tendre sourire, suite aux paroles du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Ce dernier demeurait toujours aussi déterminé à sauver le plus de monde possible, en restant désormais plus lucide. Shirô releva vivement son regard vers ce ciel, empli de doutes et d'incertitudes. La Tohsaka se redressa ensuite, clamant qu'elle devrait bientôt se préparer à partir, pour bien refaire le point chez elle. Juste avant qu'elle ne parte, son ami l'interrompit vivement :

« Attends, Tohsaka. Déclara-t-il. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta vivement et porta simplement son regard bleuté en direction du concerné.

« Je voulais te remercier … à propos de l'histoire avec Shinji. Murmura faiblement Emiya, les yeux baissés. Je crois … que je visualise mieux les choses désormais, grâce à toi.

– C'est-à-dire ? Lâcha Rin Tohsaka, perplexe.

– Au départ, je voulais sauver tout le monde. Sans exception. Mais maintenant, je réalise qu'il faut rester lucide. Il est … impossible de sauver tout le monde. Alors, je veux juste faire mon maximum, de sauver le plus de monde que je peux pour ne pas avoir regret à la fin … »

La belle Tohsaka lui hocha lentement la tête. Presque rassurée par les nouvelles résolutions de son ami aux cheveux rouges. Ironiquement, elle avait demandé à Saber de veiller sur le chemin que prenait Shirô et c'était bien l'inverse qui se produisait entre les deux partenaires. Ils s'inquiétaient davantage de l'idéal de l'autre que du leur. À cette pensée, elle esquissa un petit sourire amusé.

« Je vois. Tant mieux alors. Se contenta de répondre Rin en reprenant sa route. Faites bien attention à vous, hein.

– Ouais. »

D'une petite salutation de main, la lycéenne décida de quitter les lieux. Shirô expira longuement avant de se relever également. Il allait laisser Saber quelques temps seule, pour qu'elle puisse cogiter un petit peu dans son coin, elle en avait certainement besoin.

Du côté de la concernée, la jeune femme s'assit dans le dojo, la mine sombre. Elle porta sa main droite vers son cœur tout en fermant doucement son regard émeraude : cet endroit lui apportait beaucoup de sérénité. Elle avait été un peu trop dure avec Shirô dans ses propos, mais sous le coup de l'émotion, la blonde n'avait pas réussi à modérer ses propos. Elle se demandait comment il l'avait pris …

« Saber-san ? »

L'intéressée tourna vivement son regard vers la porte d'entrée : Sakura venait de rentrer. Ayant pris avec elle, un plateau avec deux thés chauds. Le regard légèrement anxieux, Saber demanda implicitement s'il y avait bien un problème ou non. Matô se rapprocha de la blonde avant de déposer doucement le plateau en question au sol pour qu'elle puisse également s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Tiens, ça devrait te détendre un petit peu. Murmura doucement Sakura, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

– Désolée, j'ai sûrement dû t'importuner avec mes problèmes. Soupira légèrement la Servant, les yeux fermés.

– Non, pas du tout. Je veux juste que tu puisses mieux te sentir. Toi et Senpai avaient l'air un peu en désaccord …

– Un petit peu, oui. Avoua-t-elle, en prenant une petit gorgée. Mais ça ira mieux avec le temps, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter davantage.

– … Je vois, tant mieux alors. »

Saber lui hocha doucement la tête. Elle se demandait bien comment Shirô avait réagi à ses propos, qui auraient pu le blesser plus qu'on ne pourrait le penser. En tant que Servant, elle avait pu accéder à la mémoire de son Master en partie, mais cela avait suffi pour que la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds ne comprenne la détresse qu'éprouvait Shirô. Elle s'en voulait pour avoir été aussi dure avec lui, la blonde espérait sincèrement que cela n'aurait pas de graves répercussions. Puis, ses yeux s'élargirent vivement.

_Pourquoi … était-elle aussi inquiète sur la réaction de Shirô … ?_

Elle irait s'excuser plus tard dans la journée. Pour le moment, l'Esprit Héroïque se contenta de déguster silencieusement le thé préparé par Sakura. D'ailleurs, la Servant remercia immédiatement la principale concernée, celle-ci lui hocha joyeusement la tête. Heureuse de voir que ce petit moment de quiétude l'ait un peu aidée.

« Au fait, Saber-san.

– Oui ? Répondit la concernée, sortie momentanément de sa torpeur.

– Est-ce que … tu connais les cerisiers en fleur dans ce pays ?

– Cerisiers … en fleur ? Répéta la blonde, perplexe.

– Ce sont des arbres avec des pétales roses ! Dans le nouveau parc de la ville, il y aura des cerisiers d'ici quelques jours seulement ! J'ai toujours voulu aller les voir … un jour, ça te dirait de venir avec moi ?!

– Euh … oui … bien sûr. »

Sakura avait rapproché son visage du sien, avec un large sourire sur ses lèvres. À cette vue, Saber s'en voulait presque de lui répondre de cette manière alors qu'elle ne savait même pas si la Guerre serait finie ou non, d'ici-là. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds avait quand même l'impression d'avoir fait beaucoup de promesses à la cadette de Shirô, cette dernière lui prit ensuite délicatement la main droite.

« Tu dois me le promettre alors. Souffla Sakura d'un ton faussement ferme.

– … Compris. Un jour, nous irons voir les cerisiers ensembles. Sourit l'Esprit Héroïque.

– Merci ! »

En jetant un vif regard à l'horloge, la jeune femme grimaça doucement lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il était presque l'heure de manger. Bon ! La cadette de Shirô se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Je t'appellerais pour le déjeuner. Sourit Matô Sakura.

– Merci. »

Sakura sortit ensuite du dojo. Elle prit soin de fermer la porte et s'adossant légèrement dessus, la jeune femme fut perdue dans ses propres pensées. Pourquoi … tenait-elle autant à Saber-san ? Elles ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours, pourtant. Peut-être qu'en s'occupant d'elle presque quotidiennement, la lycéenne avait le sentiment … de retrouver une sœur ? Oui … elle avait bien l'impression que la blonde faisait partie de la famille avec Fujimura-sensei aussi.

Voilà pourquoi, Sakura tentait toujours de s'occuper d'elle, de la remonter le moral. Elle voyait sûrement Saber-san comme une sœur de substitution dans ce cas-là. Doucement, la Matô secoua la tête et partit préparer le déjeuner pour tous les membres de cette maison.

La principale concernée de ces pensées soupira légèrement et porta son regard vers le plafond, comme à la recherche d'une réponse.

_Faisait-elle les bons choix … ?_

_Non. Il n'y avait pas à douter._

_Son devoir était de sauver son pays. Quoi qu'il en coûtait._

_Ses … sentiments ne comptaient pas._

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

Le doute n'était pas permis.

Pourtant …

« _Je pense … que ce vœu n'est pas le bon pour toi. »_

Qu'en savait-il ? Que savait-il à propos de ses rêves ? De son idéal ? Shirô avait probablement vu une bonne partie de son passé, mais cela lui donnait-il le droit de remettre en question son vœu, le plus cher ? Non. Tout comme elle ne possédait pas le droit de critiquer l'idéal de Shirô. Alors … pourquoi … ressentait-elle cette douleur en elle ? Pourquoi … les doutes envahissaient-ils son esprit ? Son cœur se resserra dans sa poitrine, à ces pensées. Brièvement, ses yeux se fermèrent et doucement, elle formula presque un souhait.

« Que dois-je faire … au juste … ? »

**Chapitre 25 : Dispute**


	26. La Famille Matô

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé du retard, je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier hier ! On a dépassé le cap des 4000 vues, je vous remercie énormément pour ça ! Bonne lecture à vous !**

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

Sous une neige plus calme que durant les jours précédents, Rin Tohsaka se dirigeait vers sa maison en abordant une expression plutôt neutre. La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit soupir, mêlant une certaine nostalgie et mélancolie, n'étant qu'à une dizaine de mètres de sa demeure désormais.

Combien de fois, maintenant ? Elles s'étaient croisées à plusieurs reprises mais sans jamais prendre la peine de se parler convenablement.

Rin ferma lentement les paupières. Valait mieux retarder ce jour le plus longtemps possible parce qu'elle … avait une très mauvaise impression pour les prochains jours qui viendront.

« J'espère avoir tord … »

**Maison des Emiya.**

Dans la cuisine, Sakura Matô s'occupait de préparer le déjeuner avec Senpai. Ce dernier paraissait plus absent qu'à l'accoutumé, pas très étonnant au vu de sa dernière discussion avec Saber-san. D'ailleurs, les deux ne s'étaient toujours pas parlés depuis leur petite dispute mais la jeune Matô n'osa pas réellement en parler. Non, peut-être devait-elle, justement ?

« Senpai ? »

Ce dernier sursauta presque et porta vivement ses yeux dorés dans sa direction. Presque inconsciemment, la jeune femme se perdit momentanément dans le regard d'Emiya Shirô. Mais elle reprit vivement de la consistance en secouant négativement la tête.

« Je voulais juste te demander, si tout allait bien entre toi et Saber-san. Souffla Sakura, le ton lent.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de très grave. Rassura Shirô en coupant divers légumes.

– Tu en es certain ? Insista-t-elle.

– Ouais, les choses reviendront rapidement à la normale. »

La lycéenne parut moyennement convaincue par les paroles de son aîné, le concerné remarqua rapidement le regard qu'elle lui lançait. Emiya tenta de l'éviter au maximum mais apparemment, Sakura ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire, ce qui l'étonna à qu'à moitié en connaissant bien sa cadette. Shirô ferma lentement les yeux et lui adressa un petit sourire à l'intéressée.

« On s'est juste un peu disputés, c'est rien de très méchant. Articula le mage en continuant de préparer le plat.

– Bon … si tu le dis. N'oublie pas que tu peux tout me dire si besoin, Senpai. Répondit son interlocutrice. »

Pendant quelques millièmes de secondes, le jeune homme eut une sensation différente avec les paroles de la petite-sœur de Shinji. Posant discrètement un regard à la principale concernée, Shirô lui hocha doucement la tête, pour lui dire que oui. D'ailleurs, à cette pensée, il se sentait un petit peu coupable de cacher tant de choses à Sakura même si c'était nécessaire. Et elle ne posait jamais de question dessus, difficile de tout avouer sur un coup de tête, puis le jeune homme se demanda intérieurement une chose :

_Pourquoi Sakura ne lui demandait rien ?_

La porte du salon finit par s'ouvrir, interrompant le mage dans ses questions. Fujimura entra en exagérant sur les tremblements de son corps, clamant qu'il faisait un froid terrible dehors. Elle rentra vivement et s'installa sur les coussins mis-à-disposition et patienta pour le déjeuner.

« Désolée, je n'ai pas pu passer tout à l'heure. S'excusa théâtralement la tutrice en posant sa tête sur la table.

– Il n'y a aucun problème. Déclara Sakura en posant le plat sur la table.

– C'est déjà un exploit que tu puisses te passer du petit-déjeuner, oui. Ajouta Emiya, les yeux fermés.

– Oh ça va ! Et puis, je compte bien me rattraper maintenant ! Oh, Saber-chan ne mange pas ?

– Si, je vais l'appeler. »

Shirô se dirigea ensuite vers le dojo, une main presque hésitante à la poignet pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne secoue la tête. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et comme d'habitude, la voici au milieu du dojo, les yeux clos ainsi que les mains déposées sur ses genoux.

« Il est l'heure de manger, Saber. Tu dois récupérer des forces. Souffla Emiya, le plus naturellement possible.

– Oui. »

Une réponse comme celle-ci ne le surprenait pas réellement. Cela ne faisait même pas une heure depuis leur dispute. La retrouver aussi «_ froide _» était un petit peu normal. Saber se releva vivement et emboîta silencieusement le pas de Shirô.Ce dernier ne chercha pas réellement à apaiser la blonde, valait mieux laisser le temps faire son travail pour le moment.

« Si tu veux bien, je voudrais te parler des futurs plans après le déjeuner. Suggéra le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

– Compris. Se contenta de répondre la concernée, du même ton que tout à l'heure. »

Eh bah, les prochaines heures seraient compliquées, songea silencieusement Shirô.

Après un déjeuner plutôt banal où les trois femmes discutèrent plus ou moins, le mage retrouva sa Servant dans le dojo. Les deux coéquipiers s'assirent rapidement afin de discuter des prochaines tactiques à aborder pour le futur de la guerre.

« J'ai parlé un petit peu avec Tohsaka, souffla Shirô. Elle a dit que pour le moment, elle pistait les Matô pour savoir les prochains mouvements qu'ils feront.

– Cela me semble logique. Ajouta platement Saber, sans ton particulier. »

Cette absence de ton déstabilisait un petit peu le mage mais ce dernier ne préféra pas en revenir, sous peine d'entrer dans une nouvelle dispute inutile, cette fois-ci.

« Je te propose alors, qu'on aille enquêter sur le temple de Caster. Suggéra Shirô Emiya, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

– Pourquoi donc ? S'interloqua la Servant, perplexe devant ses intentions.

– Il y a des chances que Kuzuki soit encore vivant. Et si c'est le cas, il peut refaire un pacte avec un autre Servant. Il vaudrait mieux l'arrêter avant.

– Je suis d'accord.

– Vaut mieux partir la nuit, quand Sakura dormira.

– Oui.

– Et … une dernière chose. »

Saber plissa son regard émeraude à la dernière requête que faisait son Master. Parce qu'elle savait déjà la tournure des prochains événements et cela ne lui plaisait que moyennement.

« Sur ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne compte pas revenir là-dessus. Tu as eu certainement assez d'explications pour que j'insiste de nouveau. Articula Shirô Emiya. Mais pour le moment, concentrons-nous sur les prochains événements.

– … Je vois.

– Merci. »

Il y avait des priorités pour le moment.

Les deux auraient bien l'occasion d'en parler de nouveau. Oui, parce que Shirô comptait bien résonner sa Servant … avant que ça ne soit trop tard pour elle. Mais pour le moment, il devait remporter la Guerre du Saint-Graal, avant tout.

Ceci fait, Saber sortit du dojo sans mot supplémentaire. Elle se contenta de lui hocher doucement la tête, Emiya répondit vaguement au geste et soupira légèrement. Il se releva également, le jeune homme aux yeux dorés fixèrent la rangée de sabre en bois à disposition. Puis, il en attrapa deux dans chacune de ses mains.

_Sans qu'il ne puisse réellement expliquer, à chaque fois qu'il s'entraînait, le style d'Archer le revenait à l'esprit. Alors, autant partir dans ce sens-là._

Shirô frappa dans le mouvement et augmenta la cadence de ses coups. Oui, il se sentait plus à l'aise qu'avec le style de Saber, étrangement. Valait mieux garder ça pour lui, sa partenaire pourrait mal le prendre. Le mage ferma lentement les yeux et une lumière émeraude se répandit, les deux sabres en bois se solidifièrent rapidement. L'entraînement avec Tohsaka lui avait bien servi visiblement : il remporterait cette Guerre, quoi qu'il en coûtait !

**Plus tard …**

Un homme marcha lentement.

Les mains dans ses poches, il continua de marcher sous une neige battante. Après de nombreux mètres parcourus, il s'arrêta rapidement : des flaques de sang imprégnaient le sol mais sans qu'il n'y ait de cadavre. Le jeune homme à la tenue sombre contempla ce petit spectacle pendant quelques secondes, sans un mot. Ses yeux écarlates se fermèrent brièvement avant qu'il ne rebrousse le chemin lentement avec un petit sourire qui se dessina sur son visage.

« Intéressant. Articula-t-il, doucement. On dirait que finalement, tu ne m'as pas écouté, gamine. »

De nombreuses traces de sang étaient visibles sur la ruelle qu'empruntait le jeune homme. En continuant d'avancer, une lumière dorée se forma derrière lui, prenant la forme d'une sorte de portail où une épée fut catapultée à sa droite sans qu'il ne daigne à se retourner. Un familier s'écrasa au sol, pourfendu.

« Ridicule. »

**Plus tard … **

« _Euh oui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée en soi. Mais faites bien attention : il est possible qu'avec la disparation de Caster, Kuzuki ait formé un pacte avec Assassin._

– Ouais. On fera attention, promis. Mais toi aussi de ton côté, je ne sais pas comment tu veux t'y prendre, fais attention.

– _Oui, oui. Archer me le répète assez souvent, ne t'inquiète pas. Et pour Sakura ? Tu vas la laisser chez toi ?_

– Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Comme ça, j'éloignerais les problèmes d'elle.

– _Oui. Bon, je vais me préparer. Je compte sur toi, Shirô._

– Ok, moi aussi. »

Shirô Emiya raccrocha vivement le téléphone. La nuit était tombée et le jeune homme échangea un rapide regard à Saber qui lui hocha doucement la tête. Enfilant son long manteau, le mage sortit en compagnie de sa Servant de la demeure.

Le concerné arpentait les rues sombres de Fuyuki avec sa partenaire, sous une neige plus clémente que tout à l'heure. Les deux avançaient silencieusement, comme s'il y avait des non-dits. Non, Shirô ne devait plus se concentrer sur leur discussion de tout à l'heure, son esprit se focaliserait uniquement sur les prochaines batailles.

Ils prirent bien soin de ne pas se faire remarquer par la police locale qui patrouillait toujours, au-cas-où si des gens comme eux enfreignirent les mesures de couvres-feux. Le duo arriva fort rapidement aux marches menant au temple de Caster puis Saber plissa vivement son regard, ayant remarqué ce changement d'expression, Shirô lui demanda :

« Un problème, Saber ? Questionna-t-il.

– Je ne sens plus la présence de Servant à l'intérieur. Souffla doucement la blonde.

– Quoi ?

– Il vaudrait mieux vérifier par nous-mêmes. »

Emiya hocha la tête. Les deux partenaires empruntèrent les longues marches d'escaliers menant au temple de Caster, entièrement vide de vie extérieurement parlant. Shirô fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il constata qu'aucune personne ne sévissait dans les environs, ce qui pouvait paraître inquiétant. Parce qu'en théorie, Assassin devait garder la porte menant à ce temple mais rien du tout, que ce soit devant ou à l'intérieur. Ils se rendirent de nouveau devant la porte.

« Selon toute évidence, quelqu'un a déjà éliminé le Master de Caster. Murmura Saber, derrière la capuche de son long voile jaune, pour se protéger de la neige.

– Apparemment … mais qui ? S'interrogea Shirô en posant une main au sol. »

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il marmonna vivement un « _Trace On _» pour que le sol ne soit recouvert d'une lumière émeraude. Les circuits magiques se répandirent aux alentours avant que le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges ne remarque quelque chose d'étrange juste derrière les deux partenaires. Enlevant vivement la neige, ils découvrirent immédiatement des traces de sang asséchées sur le sol. Shirô plissa son regard : apparemment, Kuzuki s'était fait tuer par quelqu'un.

« Nous trouverons rien de plus ici, vaut mieux retourner à la maison pour ce soir. Lâcha Emiya, le ton lent.

– Oui. Confirma Saber. »

Cette sortie nocturne n'avait pas vraiment abouti grand-chose. La Servant se retourna subitement, d'un seul mouvement sans qu'Emiya ne comprenne réellement. En suivant vivement du regard, Shirô ne remarqua rien d'étrange.

« Saber ?

– J'avais eu l'impression que quelqu'un nous observait. Murmura-t-elle, en jetant des regards de droite à gauche. »

**Maison des Matô.**

Posant un pied devant la grande maison des Matô, Rin Tohsaka affichait une mine neutre. Son manteau écarlate voletant de droite à gauche avec le vent, la jeune femme balada ses yeux bleutés dans toutes les directions afin de vérifier si une quelconque barrière était formée ou non. Sans attendre une invitation, Rin poussa le portail. Ce dernier s'ouvrit rapidement, de quoi provoquer un plissement de regard à la mage, si précoce.

Lentement, Tohsaka leva les yeux : aucune lumière n'était allumée dans les différentes salles. Quoi ? Il n'y avait personne ? Elle n'y croyait que moyennement. La jeune femme entra vivement dans la demeure privée des Matô en faisant preuve d'une extrême prudence.

Lentement, elle ouvrit les portes du manoir. Pourtant, toujours rien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, au juste ? Lorsqu'elle esquissa un petit pas à l'intérieur, Rin élargit vivement son regard bleuté.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter … Rider a déjà placé une barrière dans cet endroit. Fulmina légèrement la mage contre elle-même.

– Tiens donc, on a une invité surprise ! Résonna une voix. »

Sans une quelconque surprise, Shinji Matô descendait les marches des escaliers. Une main sur la hanche et un sourire à la limite du supportable se dessina sur son visage. Rin conserva une mine froide et détailla lentement les environs puis remarqua l'apparition de Rider aux côtés de son Master.

« Zôken n'est pas ici ? Demanda simplement Tohsaka, sans ton particulier.

– Non, il est déjà parti depuis un bon moment maintenant. Souffla-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

– Je vois. Dommage.

– Tu t'attendais à faire du deux contre une ? Ha, t'as vraiment confiance en tes capacités pour défier les Matô ! »

La concernée ne fit rien et se contenta de regarder le grimoire qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ce livre, Shinji, remplace les Sceaux de Commandement, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla machinalement Rin, son regard bleuté plongé dans le sien.

– Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Se méfia instantanément le Matô en fronçant les sourcils.

– Tu penses que j'allais l'ignorer longtemps ? Shinji, tu n'es pas un mage. Tu ne peux pas invoquer un Servant. Et encore moins l'approvisionner en mana.

– Hé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

– Zôken l'a invoqué pour toi, j'imagine. Mais son niveau doit être au plus bas avec toi, c'est pour ça qu'elle doit dévorer des âmes, je suppose. Je préfère te prévenir que ça ne suffira pas. »

Les poings du grand-frère de Sakura se serrèrent en même temps que ses dents. Un rictus de colère apparut sur son visage et le grimoire se mit à scintiller d'une lumière violette avant qu'il ne pointe ce dernier en direction de Rin. Cette dernière conservait sa mine relativement neutre.

« Ah ouais ?! Tu veux parier dessus ?! RIDER ! »

La concernée empoigna solidement ses chaînes et esquissa un rapide bond vers Tohsaka, impassible. Parce que dans une lumière bleutée, son Servant apparut pour parer le coup de son ennemie, de ses deux lames. Un violent choc se produisit et Archer repoussa en arrière Rider qui se réceptionna sans réel soucis.

« Je ne suis pas encore venue te tuer, Shinji. Tant que je ne sois pas certaine d'une chose : est-ce que … Sakura est impliquée dans cette Guerre ? »

La question fit légèrement écarquiller les yeux du Matô. Sakura … ? Était-elle impliquée dans cette guerre ? Tohsaka avait pris des risques en venant dans le manoir juste pour une information de merde comme ça ? Les dents serrés, le regard de Shinji fut parcouru d'une petite folie passagère.

« Sakura … ? Répéta machinalement le jeune homme. On a rien à foutre d'une merde comme elle ! Je suis le Master ! »

Rin ferma lentement les paupières.

Évidemment. La belle brune sortit ensuite des joyaux dans sa main droite, sa chevelure sombre dissimulant en partie son regard. Shinji, lui, serra les poings : elle voulait se battre hein ?! Alors elle sera servie ! Pointant son grimoire de magie en direction de la nouvelle arrivante, le regard du Matô s'emplit de folie.

« CRÈVE TOHSAKA ! »

Rider grimaça de douleur et fusa rapidement vers Rin en soulevant ses poignards qu'elle abattit violemment. Cependant, la Servant aux longs cheveux pourpres s'arrêta net dans sa course puisque les lames d'Archer se trouvaient juste devant sa gorge ? Il s'était déplacé à une telle vitesse … !

« Je suppose que tu dévores moins d'âmes, ces derniers temps. Murmura le jeune homme au manteau rouge. Depuis le combat contre Lancer, tu n'as certainement pas récupéré toutes tes facultés, j'imagine.

– Tu … Débuta Rider, prise de court.

– Tu es vraiment mal tombée pour avoir un Master comme lui. »

Un violent coup de pied éjecta vivement la belle Servant à sa gauche, elle s'encastra directement dans le mur. Rider cracha une petite dose de sang avant d'entreprendre de se relever mais la surprise gagna vivement son visage quand Rin Tohsaka s'approcha de Shinji. Ce dernier étant de plus en plus perturbé par les événements … quoi ? Rider était affaiblie depuis son combat contre Lancer ? De l'avoir comme Master ?

« Tu t'en es pris à Sakura, pendant qu'on combattait dehors, hein ? Tonna doucement Rin en pointant du doigt, la tête du frêle lycéen.

– H-Hein … ?! D-Dégage ! Dégage ! Paniqua ce dernier, en reculant de plus en plus.

– Je t'ai laissé assez de chance de quitter cette Guerre … mais c'est terminé pour toi, Shinji. Tu maudiras tes idioties. »

Si Rin n'avait pas tué ce type, c'était uniquement pour savoir le rôle de Sakura dans cette famille de fou. Mais les choses … s'arrêtaient là pour cet imbécile. Une concentration rouge et noire se rassembla au bout de son doigt : elle ferait exploser cette tête s'il le fallait réellement.

« Shinji ! S'exclama Rider en cherchant à s'élancer droit vers les deux Masters. »

Mais Archer intercepta son envolée pour lui affliger un violent coup croisé. Bien qu'elle parvint à mettre ses poignards en opposition, la jeune femme dut reculer légèrement pour reprendre ses appuis. Tiquant doucement, Rider lança vivement à l'assaut ses chaînes en direction de son opposant qui les évita d'un rapide saut vers le haut. Profitant de sa hauteur, il troqua ses épées pour son arc habituel, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs chargea ensuite sa riposte et son regard se plissa l'espace d'un instant : de violentes flèches explosèrent dans sa direction. La Servant s'érafla d'elle-même sa main droite, il n'y avait plus le choix désormais, pour sauver Shinji, elle allait …

Des déflagrations puissantes se produisirent, secouant le manteau de Rin, de dos à ces dernières, la main pointée en direction d'un Shinji complètement paniqué.

« ATTENDS ! S'époumona-t-il, presque comme pour la supplier.

– N'espère pas que je t'épargne ou quoi que ce soit, ta chance est déjà passée. Rétorqua Rin Tohsaka.

– Et … si je te disais quelque chose à propos de Sakura ?! »

Vivement, ses yeux bleutés s'élargirent. Cet asticot parlerait-il enfin ? Non, il voulait certainement retarder sa mise-à-mort, tout simplement. Elle ne tomberait pas dans un piège aussi grotesque.

« Trop tard. Articula froidement Rin.

– Ce n'est pas le vieux qui a invoqué Rider ! C'est elle qui a tout fait ! »

Les sourcils de la Tohsaka se froncèrent d'un mouvement. Quoi … ? Elle avait … tout fait ? Paniqué, peut-être que Shinji délirait ? Probablement pas. Mais … cela ne changerait pas ses projets.

« Je t'ai dit que c'était trop tard. »

Mais un vent violent se produisit, surgissant depuis la fumée, une grande forme énergétique déferla immédiatement vers les deux. Archer se plaça instantanément devant et croisa ses épées pour tenter de parer cette boule d'énergie bleutée.

_C'était la même chose que la dernière fois, contre Lancer ?!_

Mais le Servant au long manteau rouge se fit repousser rapidement, n'ayant tenu que quelques secondes seulement, suite à l'impact trop violent pour qu'il puisse le soutenir. Ses épées furent réduits à néant, sous les yeux surpris de ce dernier. Rin serra les dents avant de sauter par dessus la rambarde, évitant ainsi le souffle de la puissante concentration d'énergie. La jeune femme se réceptionna efficacement en posant un genou à terre mais ses yeux finirent par s'élargir :

« Mais qu'est-ce que … »

Déployant des grandes ailes, quelque chose apparut distinctement dans la fumée. Rider venait … de monter sur un grand cheval blanc ?! Avec Shinji dans son dos, légèrement sonné, le jeune homme ne comprit pas tout ce qui se déroulait. Archer se reposa aux côtés de sa Master, légèrement surprise par les événements.

« Voici Pégase. La créature chimérique des temps grecs, volant à sa volonté dans les cieux. Informa Rider, d'un ton froid. »

Pégase ?! Le légendaire Pégase ?! Sérieusement ?!

Une fois la surprise passée, la créature fantastique prit son envol, causant des rafales de vent puissantes dans l'air.

« Je ne laisserai pas Shinji mourir. Tonna Rider en ordonnant au pégase d'y aller. »

Ce dernier brisa rapidement la fenêtre à côté, provoquant une violente envolée de poussière dans son sillage. Rider et Shinji traversèrent vivement la fenêtre et disparurent dans la nuit sombre et enneigé de Fuyuki. Les dents serrés, Rin tiqua doucement. Son Servant fit disparaître son arc et plissa vivement son regard suite aux révélations de cet idiot de Matô Shinji.

« On aurait dû les tuer … Murmura Tohsaka.

– Apparemment, tuer Shinji n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose puisque Rider … aurait juste rejoint son véritable Master.

– Ouais … et dire que ce Master se trouvait aussi près de nous, depuis tout ce temps … »

**Maison des Emiya.**

Les yeux de Sakura Matô s'ouvrirent lentement au même moment : elle eut une impression étrange et la jeune femme se redressa doucement. La lycéenne secoua négativement la tête, elle décida de sortir vivement de la chambre avant qu'un détail important n'apparaisse : Saber-san ne se trouvait plus dans sa chambre. Jetant un petit coup d'œil à côté, Senpai n'était évidemment plus là.

« Encore … Murmura faiblement Sakura, une main posée sur son front. »

Combien de fois, maintenant ? Ils sortaient presque tous les soirs mais sans prendre la peine de lui expliquer convenablement la situation. Non. Ils n'avaient rien à expliquer puisqu'elle ne posait aucune question sur leurs agissements la nuit.

Parce qu'elle savait pertinemment ce qu'ils faisaient.

**Chapitre 26 : La Famille Matô**


	27. La Chute

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

Avançant lentement, Shirô et Saber s'apprêtaient à rentrer simplement à la maison. N'ayant rien trouvé de concret dans le temple de Caster, ils ne trouvaient pas utile de lancer des recherches à l'aveuglette, surtout quand l'Ombre pouvait surgir à tout moment. Il fallait aussi attendre ce que Tohsaka et Archer avaient trouvé dans la maison des Matô afin de mettre au point une tactique efficace.

Sans un mot, les deux partenaires traversèrent les différentes rues, remplies de neige mais vide de personne. Méfiante, Saber lançait régulièrement des regards de droite à gauche comme si elle se sentait continuellement observée. Shirô, ayant remarqué cette méfiance, resta également sur le qui-vive pour ne pas se faire surprendre comme contre Lancer ou Berserker.

Finalement, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds se positionna juste devant Emiya en tendant le bras droit, pour lui faire signe de s'arrêter tout de suite.

« Ça suffit. Tu peux sortir de ta cachette, dorénavant. Souffla lentement la chevalière en plissant son regard émeraude. »

Shirô suivit lentement des yeux la direction où Saber fixait depuis quelques secondes. Une ruelle étroite où on ne distinguait quasiment rien, avec l'obscurité présente. Il se racla légèrement la gorge et fronça les sourcils puisque des bruits de pas retentirent, des pas étouffés par la neige présente. Des gouttelettes de sang chutèrent doucement sur le sol, sous les yeux furieux de Shirô Emiya qui serra doucement les poings. Parce que cette ombre, il la reconnaissait parfaitement. Un rire rauque retentit dans cette ruelle plus que lugubre.

« Emiya Shirô … n'est-ce pas ? Souffla le nouvel arrivant, entre deux rires.

– Matô Zôken. Articula froidement le principal intéressé. »

Le vieil homme émergea doucement de l'ombre, son éternelle canne présente dans sa main droite. Quelques tâches de sang tâchèrent son visage et la raison semblait bien évidente aux yeux du Master en face. Saber fronça vivement les sourcils en constatant une chose derrière le corps de Zôken : le cadavre d'un homme, dans la trentaine, étalé au sol et ensanglanté de toutes parts.

« Tu t'attaques à des innocents ?! Fulmina Shirô, prêt à prendre son épée en bois, dans son dos.

– Oh ? Dans cette guerre … tout le monde est une cible potentielle. Rétorqua Zôken, de sa voix grave.

– Enfoiré !

– Haha, tu es bien l'ami de ma petite-fille, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le Matô de façon rhétorique.

– Qu'est-ce que ça change ?!

– Je pensais que tu voulais en savoir plus sur Sakura. »

Les yeux vivement élargis, Emiya ne s'attendait pas à une telle affirmation. Hein ? Qu'est-ce que … non, il n'y avait pas moyen que Sakura savait quelque chose à propos de cette histoire, pas vrai ? Derrière, Saber n'aimait pas du tout la tournure de cette discussion. Son regard émeraude se déplaça de droite à gauche afin de retrouver Assassin, sûrement dissimulé quelque part dans les environs.

« Qu'est-ce que … tu veux dire par là … ? Lâcha le mage, hésitant dans ses propos.

– Sais-tu pourquoi nous avions adopté Sakura dans notre famille ?

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Parce que la lignée s'était éteinte, Matô Kariya avait été le dernier membre pouvant être l'héritier des Matô. Mais désormais … cette place n'est plus vacante avec son arrivée.

– Attends … Fit le jeune homme aux yeux dorés, tremblotant.

– Oui, dans cette génération, une personne peut désormais se targuer d'avoir hérité les secrets de notre famille. »

_Attaque-le._

_Ne le laisse pas terminer sa phrase._

_N'hésite pas._

Shirô Emiya serra nerveusement les dents et il fut incapable de bouger le moindre doigt. Pourtant, il voulait y aller. Il voulait faire taire ce vieillard. Avant qu'il ne termine cette maudite phrase. Empoignant instinctivement son sabre en bois dans son dos, le jeune homme se prépara à foncer.

Pourtant, il ne fit aucun mouvement. Parce que Saber venait de se jeter à toute vitesse en direction de Zôken, son épée invisible bien empoignée dans sa main droite, la blonde abattit directement son arme. Il fut sectionné violemment en deux mais il se dispersa en une nuée d'insectes, échappant de nouveau à la mort. Shirô fut plutôt surpris par les agissements de sa Servant qui posa silencieusement son regard à sa droite où le vieil homme réapparut.

« Une attaque bien surprenante venant de toi. Remarqua-t-il, la voix neutre.

– Peut-être bien. Mais tes propos ne seront plus utiles désormais. Murmura la blonde, en resserrant son emprise sur son épée invisible.

– Oh ? Tu t'inquiètes également pour elle ? Voilà qui est surprenant, pour un Servant de s'attacher aux humains.

– Tu n'as aucun droit de me juger. Maintenant, en garde. Siffla Saber, la pointe de son sabre vers Zôken. »

Ce dernier ne paraissait pas si paniqué que ça. Au contraire, cette situation avait l'air de l'amuser, étrangement. La Servant aux cheveux blonds fronça vivement les sourcils, ayant toujours ses vêtements ordinaires, la jeune femme entreprit d'attaquer avant qu'elle ne se retourne rapidement. Parce que de nombreux couteaux fusèrent en direction de Shirô, Saber intercepta dans la foulée, tous les projectiles de son sabre invisible. Ils se plantèrent chacun au sol et sans surprise, Assassin apparut vivement aux côtés de son Master.

« Contrairement à ce que tu penses, ce n'est pas un hasard que nous nous croisions. Souffla subitement Zôken, en s'adressant à Emiya qui se retourna net dans sa direction.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Répondit-il, toujours agressif à l'encontre de son interlocuteur.

– L'utilisation du Hôgu de ta Servant était vraiment visible, pour tous. Et au vu de tes capacités en tant que mage … il est évident que c'est le meilleur moment pour faire disparaître Saber.

– Quoi ?!

– Oh ? Elle ne t'en aurait pas parlée ? Voilà qui risque d'être fâcheux pour vous deux. Tu n'as pas remarqué à quel point elle est affaiblie désormais ? »

Affaiblie ?

Interloqué, Shirô demanda immédiatement confirmation à Saber, présente dans son dos. Au vu de son visage légèrement crispé, il y avait bien quelque chose qui clochait. Ses yeux à peine tremblotants, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds prit une légère inspiration et reporta son attention vers Assassin juste en face d'elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon niveau actuel est largement suffisant pour en finir avec eux. Informa la belle chevalière, le sabre entre ses mains. »

Maintenant qu'il y songeait, Saber n'avait pas encore son armure sur elle. Parce que cette action lui coûterait de l'énergie magique. Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué une chose aussi importante ?! Quel idiot ! Shirô se maudit pour avoir été aussi naïf, il aurait dû savoir que l'utilisation d'Excalibur aurait eu des graves conséquences sur elle !

« On dirait que ton niveau de Master est encore plus faible que je ne l'aurais cru. Siffla Zôken en ricanant.

– Assez. Je ne te tolérerais plus un seul mot blasphématoire sur mon Master ! S'enquit Saber, les sourcils froncés. »

Elle s'élança rapidement en direction d'Assassin et de Zôken, dans son mouvement, la neige se sépara littéralement de son chemin. Son épée invisible s'abattit violemment sur le duo, si Assassin réussit à esquiver le coup en sautant rapidement vers l'arrière, Zôken se fit de nouveau découper mais sans réel conséquence. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas sa cible honnêtement.

« Assassin, je te les laisse. Résonna la voix du vieil homme, éparpillé en insectes.

– Bien, mon maître. Souffla-t-il en retour.

– Quant à toi, Emiya Shirô … tu devrais poser quelques questions à ma petite-fille … ou à la petite Tohsaka. »

Tohsaka … ? Quoi … ? Les deux … avaient un lien ensemble ?

Shirô serra nerveusement les dents avant de secouer la tête. Il se poserait les questions plus tard parce qu'Assassin se trouvait toujours ici, prêt à éliminer Saber dans son moment de faiblesse. Pourtant, cette dernière ne paraissait nullement inquiète pour les prochains événements, tenant son épée invisible sur sa droite, elle se mit vivement en garde.

**Autre part … **

Avant que la bataille entre Saber et Assassin ne commence, deux personnes vinrent se poser sur le toit d'un immeuble, vide. Rider et Matô Shinji, si le dernier cité avait été parcouru par une petite vague de folie pendant quelques instants, il semblait plus calme que tout à l'heure. Rider jeta un vif regard au grimoire qu'il tint dans sa main droite.

_Sûrement parce que Shinji n'était pas un mage, il avait du mal à maîtriser la magie présente dans ce grimoire, d'où certaines folies passagères._

« Que faisons-nous, Shinji ? Demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux violets.

– Emiya est sûrement déjà attaqué par le vieux. Maintenant que Tohsaka sait la vérité à propos de Sakura … voyons voir ce qu'ils vont faire … »

Rider ne répondit rien. Restant immobile pendant quelques instants, la Servant se retourna afin de balader son regard dans les alentours.

« Shinji. Lâcha-t-elle.

– Quoi ? Fit le concerné, d'une voix distante.

– Je tenais juste à te rappeler une chose : si jamais, elle se trouve en danger, je serai dans l'obligation de lui prêter secours. Et quand bien même les ordres que je recevrais à l'avenir. »

Une violente claque lui fut adressée. Le regard détournée et sa joue gauche légèrement endolori, Rider ne comptait pas réagir aux agissements de son « _Master_ » quand bien même ce pacte était factice. Shinji Matô abordait un regard courroucé à sa Servant avant de s'éloigner, les mains dans ses poches.

« Tu es _ma_ Servant. On s'en fout de ce que tu as pu faire avec elle dans le passé, maintenant, tu m'obéis. Point. Lâcha le jeune homme, méprisant. »

Rider ne fit rien de nouveau. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais reproché quoi que ce soit pour ces agissements plus que douteux en y repensant. La belle Servant porta ensuite son regard dans son dos, vers les grandes rues en bas des immeubles. Bien que la distance était importante, elle pouvait le sentir.

« Shinji, il y a un autre Master qui vient de sortir. »

**Rue de Fuyuki.**

Le vent enneigé fit voler doucement le voile sombre d'Assassin, juste en face de Saber. Le premier cité bondit rapidement dans le sens inverse, sûrement pour attirer les deux dans un piège plus que grotesque. Mais avaient-ils réellement le choix ? Zôken était partie mais laisser Shirô seul dans cet endroit n'enchantait pas réellement la Servant. Saber plissa vivement son regard émeraude et suivit immédiatement son adversaire, déjà à une dizaine de mètres.

« Shirô ! Rentre tout de suite à la maison ! Ordonna quasiment la blonde, le visage momentanément tourné dans sa direction.

– Saber ! Tu n'es pas en état ! S'écria le concerné, en tentant de l'arrêter. »

Mais trop tard. La jeune femme venait de poursuivre son opposant, ce dernier détruit vivement une plaque d'égout avant de s'y engouffrer rapidement. Saber n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le suivre : Zôken et Assassin allaient sûrement continuer leurs méfaits en tuant des innocents et elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter, tout comme Shirô. La chevalière descendit à son tour et se posa sur le sol, en déposant une main dessus et elle devait bien avouer que la faible luminosité ne l'arrangeait pas.

La Servant s'avança de quelques pas et dut immédiatement bouger sa tête sur le côté afin d'éviter un projectile qui se planta sur le mur, juste derrière. Le terrain paraissait bien trop avantageux pour lui, la prudence s'imposait naturellement, surtout contre un adversaire aussi dangereux.

« Shirô ! »

Ce dernier arriva fort rapidement à l'entrée des égouts. Il se stoppa dès lors que la voix de Saber résonna.

« Ne rentre surtout pas, attend-moi à la surface ! »

Connaissant le tempérament de son Master, il avait sûrement essayé de la rejoindre. Mais ici, Shirô courait un grave danger, déjà qu'elle ne pourrait pas assurer sa propre sécurité convenablement … alors avec le jeune homme dans les parages, elle risquerait de faire une grave erreur. Ceci dit, la belle blonde fronça légèrement les sourcils et décolla vivement dans les ténèbres. Quand bien même, elle ne pourrait pas le voir avec ses yeux, elle laisserait son instinct la guider dans cet endroit lugubre.

Bien que ce dernier était étroit, Saber parvenait à courir rapidement à l'intérieur. Son long manteau blanc voletant avec sa course, la jeune femme s'arrêta net dès lors qu'un couteau se planta juste devant. Cherchant vivement du regard son adversaire, elle se rendit rapidement compte que le manque de luminosité jouait trop en sa défaveur.

« Si tu t'arrêtes … tu risques fortement de mourir. Résonna la voix d'Assassin, sans que son interlocutrice ne puisse le repérer.

– Montre-toi ! Exigea la chevalière, le regard attentif à chaque coin.

– Tu n'as qu'à me trouver dans ce cas-là …

– Je te retrouverais. »

Pestant légèrement, Saber s'élança directement jusqu'à atteindre un croisement où cela menait à deux couloirs différents. Se fiant simplement à son instinct, elle emprunta celui de droite : Assassin avait raison sur un point : elle devait continuellement rester en mouvement pour gagner. Deux nouveaux projectiles fusèrent dans sa direction, droit devant. Empoignant solidement son épée, Saber abattit cette dernière et se débarrassa violemment des assauts ennemis.

Un courant d'air se produisit vivement dès lors qu'Assassin se retrouva subitement aux côtes de la blonde au regard légèrement élargis. Son épée para de justesse le poignard que tenait Assassin dans sa main gauche et pour le moment, elle tint le choc malgré son affaiblissement. Puis la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes parvint à briser la garde de son adversaire d'un mouvement rapide vers le haut.

« Je t'ai ! »

En tournoyant vivement sur elle-même, Saber abattit son épée d'un violent coup horizontal. Pourtant, le coup ne fit que frapper le vide à sa surprise. Assassin avait de nouveau disparu, elle pesta rapidement avant de continuer à foncer droit devant. Soudainement, la jeune femme se stoppa dans sa course et attrapa de sa main gantée, un nouveau couteau juste avant qu'il n'atteigne son visage.

Assassin arrivait parfaitement à se dissimuler dans les ténèbres et il utilisait le terrain d'une manière efficace.

Pour le faire sortir de sa cachette, ça ne serait vraiment pas évident. Saber temporisa doucement dans ce combat en se plaçant à une nouvelle intersection du couloir, s'adossant au mur. Comment l'atteindre ? Non, si elle n'arrivait pas à le voir, elle pouvait le sentir. Ses yeux se fermèrent et se concentra rapidement, histoire de repérer quelque chose.

Saber élargit vivement son regard et plaça son épée en opposition à un violent coup de son adversaire. Serrant les dents suite à l'impact, la blonde rompit l'échange en bondissant vers l'arrière, le visage légèrement crispé. Assassin tenta diverses attaques frontales mais son adversaire réussit à suivre les mouvements, par des esquives rapides et en parant de son épée invisible.

« Tu ne pourras pas gagner comme ça. »

D'un geste brutal, l'assaillant se saisit rapidement du cou de la Servant. Avec une force qu'on ne le soupçonnait pas réellement, Assassin plaqua violemment Saber sur le mur qui grimaça de douleur. La poigne exercée eut de quoi donner du fil à retordre à l'Esprit Héroïque.

Mais après quelques secondes, une aura blanche puissante s'intensifia autour de la jeune femme qui réussit à repousser son adversaire, ce dernier recula légèrement d'un saut. Essoufflée par un effort conséquent, la chevalière devait bien concéder que son état demeurait plus inquiétant que prévu. Pendant quelques secondes, elle tenta de faire apparaître son armure habituelle mais malgré ses efforts, cela ne fut pas concluant.

Soudainement, la Servant s'envola directement suite à un coup de pied de son ennemi, aux allures de spectre. La chevalière traversa vivement un mur, les roches retombant directement sur elle, grimaçant légèrement de douleur, Saber chercha à se relever au milieu des gravas.

Mais Assassin surgit rapidement, le couteau dans sa main juste devant le visage de la belle blonde, sauf que cette dernière ne parut pas réellement surprise. Sous les yeux interloqués du Servant de Zôken, l'épée de son ennemie se mit à exploser d'une forte lumière dorée, rendant tous les environs visibles.

« Je t'avais dit que j'allais te retrouver. »

Une violente explosion se produisit, faisant temporairement effondrer une partie des environs. Au-dessus, Shirô Emiya remarqua immédiatement la déflagration et accourra rapidement et aperçut le trou fraîchement fait.

« Saber ! »

Ensanglantée, la jeune femme eut du mal à se relever dans l'immédiat. Les nombreuses roches ayant été déversées sur elle et Assassin, la Servant n'avait pas réussi à les éviter convenablement. Saber grimaça et finit par sortir des gravats, doucement. Son manteau immaculé – bien que son sang avait entaché le tissu – était bien abîmé et surtout, son épée demeurait visible. Signifiant que la magie entourant son sabre ne faisait plus effet, sûrement à cause des dégâts reçus. La blonde vit Shirô descendre à sa hauteur pour l'aider. Il ignora le danger et le jeune homme arriva fort rapidement devant sa Servant, le mage s'accroupit légèrement.

« Shirô … c'est dangereux … Souffla difficilement la belle chevalière.

– Je vais te sortir de là ! »

Prenant sa partenaire dans ses bras, Emiya rechercha vivement une sortie du regard. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas très loin, Assassin ne se manifestait toujours pas, il fallait en profiter. Les deux coéquipiers parvinrent à sortir de la surface, en utilisant les roches comme appuis pour monter. Une fois sorti, Shirô prit l'initiative de garder Saber dans ses bras : la Servant avait du mal à respirer convenablement, sûrement à cause du manque de mana. Qu'elle restait consciente demeurait un bel exploit en soi. Serrant les dents, le mage entreprit de se retourner afin de quitter les lieux en vitesse avant que son ennemi ne revienne.

Mais bien évidemment, la vérité fut tout autre. Les pierres en bas, valsèrent complètement, dévoilant un Assassin plutôt blessé mais rien de très grave. Ce dernier porta ensuite son regard vers le duo, Saber serra légèrement les dents et demanda à son Master de la laisser combattre. Une demande, qu'elle pensait, acceptée puisque Shirô la déposa au sol … avant qu'il ne se dirige vers le Servant ennemi ?!

« Shirô ?! S'écria la blonde, les yeux élargis.

– Je m'en occupe. Je t'avais dit que je me battrais à tes côtés le premier jour, rappelle-toi. Il est temps que j'applique mes paroles ! Répliqua Shirô avec véhémence. »

Il sauta littéralement dans les égouts, directement devant son assaillant. En temps normal, affronter Assassin en plein air serait plus avantageux. Mais avec Saber dans cet état, il valait mieux poursuivre le combat ici. Son adversaire tourna la tête sur le côté, intrigué par les agissements adverses. Saber voulut lui dire d'attendre mais elle eut du mal à bouger, sa respiration elle-même s'emballa, quand bien même ses efforts pour ne pas succomber.

« Un Master ne peut pas vaincre un Servant. Souffla-t-il, à son ennemi qui prit son sabre en bois dans ses mains.

– Peut-être. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais abandonner Saber derrière moi. Déclara le Master en dégainant son épée en bois. Je … vais combattre ! _**Trace On !**_»

Son arme irradia d'une lumière émeraude et se solidifia immédiatement. S'il y avait une chance sur un million de gagner … alors il tenterait le pari ! Emiya poussa un cri de guerre et se dirigea à toute allure vers Assassin pour abattre son épée. D'un mouvement sur le côté, il réussit à esquiver sans réelle difficulté et son bras gauche attrapa le crâne de Shirô afin de le lancer à sa gauche.

« Shirô … ! S'exclama Saber, toujours en haut, étalée au sol. »

Le concerné n'avait pas encore abdiqué et cherchait à se relever. Puisant dans ses réserves, Emiya tenta une nouvelle offensive en frappant horizontalement de son épée en bois. Mais Assassin attrapa littéralement son arme et un coup de genou plia Shirô qui cracha une dose de sang importante au sol. Puis le Servant se saisit du visage du mage pour le fracasser complètement au sol, le faisant lâcher son arme.

« Tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi. »

L'Esprit Héroïque prit ensuite son poignard pour le planter directement la tête. Néanmoins, Shirô sut réagir avec rapidité en roulant sur le côté droit, évitant ainsi de se faire tuer en quelques minutes. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges récupéra par la même occasion son arme tout en posant un genou au sol. Battre Assassin paraissait bien irréalisable … mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner Saber … !

Ses yeux s'élargirent vivement lorsqu'un violent coup de pied de son ennemi le repoussa littéralement en dehors des égouts, s'écrasant non loin de Saber. Celle-ci peinait à se redresser correctement, ayant utilisé Excalibur pour se maintenir correctement quand bien même elle restait à genoux. Assassin sortit également des souterrains et dégaina cinq couteaux sous les yeux horrifiés de la blonde.

« Adieu, Emiya Shirô. »

Ils furent projetés violemment et trop rapidement pour que le principal concerné puisse réagir à temps. Instinctivement, il plaça son bras gauche en opposition.

Du sang gicla en abondance.

Confus, Shirô rouvrit doucement les paupières et constata quelque chose : Saber venait de se mettre en opposition et avait utilisé son sabre pour faire rempart. Mais le problème résidait dans le fait qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à parer un seul projectile : deux couteaux avaient transpercé son ventre, deux autres sur les bras.

Mais surtout, un projectile avait transpercé la jeune femme tout près du cœur. Sa vision se flouta immédiatement, son épée disparut rapidement de ses mains tandis qu'elle sentit un grand froid habiter son corps.

_Si c'était pour Shirô … elle n'hésiterait pas à __donner__ sa vie pour lui._

La blonde s'écroula à genoux avant de chuter complètement au sol sur le ventre, le trempant de son sang qui coulait en abondance.

« Désolée … Shirô … »

Les yeux élargis, Emiya Shirô fut complètement tétanisé l'espace d'un instant.

« SABER ! »

**Chapitre 27 : La Chute**


	28. Projection

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

Comment … ? Comment était-ce seulement possible … ? Non, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Saber baignait dans une marre de sang importante, sous une neige battante, ne respirant quasiment plus.

Incapable d'ordonner la moindre pensée cohérente, Emiya Shirô décida immédiatement de se précipiter vers sa précieuse partenaire.

« Saber ! SABER ! Hurla-t-il, paniqué. »

Malgré les appels incessants, la jeune femme ne réagissait pas. Non … ce n'était pas possible … ! Elle ne pouvait pas … ! Pas maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré ! Shirô secoua légèrement la blonde par les épaules tout en l'appelant, mais rien, aucune réponse. Tétanisé, Emiya ne savait pas comment réagir à ce moment précis.

_Depuis combien de temps maintenant ? Depuis combien de temps son cœur ne s'était-il plus emballé pour une personne ?_

_Saber … non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre maintenant. Elle devait accomplir son rêve … pas question de la laisser mourir ! _

Bien entendu, il ne connaissait aucun sort de soin pour la sauver ! Bordel ! Comment pouvait-il être aussi inutile ?! Il ne lui donnait pas beaucoup d'énergie magique et en plus, elle courrait un grave danger à cause de sa faiblesse ?! Après un instant de totale inquiétude, une haine grandissante imprégna ses iris dorés. Shirô se releva et fusilla immédiatement du regard son adversaire, à quelques mètres de lui.

« TOI ! COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ?! Fulmina violemment le mage. »

Assassin ne répondit pas aux remarques du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas se battre à mains nues contre un Servant, rien que d'y penser était complètement absurde. Sans aucun objet, sa magie de renforcement ne servirait pas à grand-chose alors … il ne lui restait qu'une seule option viable : tenter le tout pour le tout afin que Saber puisse s'en sortir.

_Il lui fallait des armes._

_Des armes puissantes._

_Une épée._

Naturellement, l'Excalibur de sa Servant lui revint directement à l'esprit. Mais son pouvoir étant bien trop grand pour lui. Alors … l'épée que Saber avait retiré de la pierre, il y a fort longtemps. Non, cela ne marcherait pas dans l'immédiat. D'autant plus, que dans ses rêves, il ne l'avait aperçu que partiellement, impossible pour lui de bien visualiser cette arme.

Puis, le jeune homme élargit vivement son regard.

_Les épées d'Archer._

Pendant combien de temps avait-il vu ses épées ? Combien de fois avait-il vu Archer combattre ?

Oui … définitivement, il lui fallait ces épées pour espérer gagner contre Assassin. Du moins, l'éloigner pendant quelques temps. Ses poings se serrèrent : Saber se trouvait en danger de mort et il n'avait pas d'autre de choix que d'essayer pour y arriver. Il souleva ses deux mains juste en face de lui.

« _**Trace … ON ! **_»

Pour copier les armes d'Archer, il fallait utiliser la magie de projection. Cependant, cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'il n'avait plus pratiqué cette magie mais qu'importe. Pour sauver Saber, nulle hésitation supplémentaire ! Des violents éclats émeraudes explosèrent depuis son corps, lui causant une douleur terrible dans son propre corps, ses circuits magiques se mirent à briller d'une lumière similaire.

Assassin ne resta pas sans rien faire une seconde de plus. Il s'élança pendant le processus et Shirô fit de son mieux pour accélérer la projection, bien que cet effort lui octroya une douleur supplémentaire.

« ALLEZ ! S'encouragea Emiya, les yeux élargis par la douleur. »

Deux lumières émeraudes prirent forme dans cette masse d'énergie. Finalement, un violent choc se produisit, provoquant une explosion qui repoussa légèrement Assassin en arrière, bien que ce dernier ne parut pas si déstabilisé, il fut interloqué. Parce qu'en ayant un genou au sol, ce gamin, Emiya Shirô, avait … réussi à projeter deux Hogû ? Souffrant comme rarement, le jeune homme tremblait mais peu importe ! Bien ! Ses armes avaient l'air bien stables ! Resserrant ces dernières dans ses mains, le Master releva son regard déterminé.

« Je vais protéger … Saber ! »

Furieusement, il s'élança sans réfléchir en abattant ses deux épées, identiques à celles d'Archer sur le Servant ennemi. Celui-ci évita les assauts en reculant, pourtant, Shirô continua de s'acharner en multipliant les offensives. Poussant des cris de guerre, Emiya frappa rageusement sur Assassin qui fut légèrement touché à son visage, son masque se fissurant un petit peu.

« Quoi … ? Qui est cet enfant ? S'interloqua-t-il. »

Le mage ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et abattit sa lame de droite. Mais l'Esprit Héroïque esquiva d'un mouvement sur le côté et empoigna violemment le cou du jeune homme avant de l'écraser brutalement au sol. Ce dernier cracha une dose de sang importante et Assassin fracassa ensuite Shirô à plusieurs reprises, lui faisant lâcher prise. Ses deux Hogû fraîchement crées disparurent lentement, sa projection … n'avait pas suffi pour protéger Saber. Son adversaire piétina ensuite le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges, incapable de répondre aux assauts.

Faiblement, le Master porta son regard à sa Servant plus loin, étalée au sol. Doucement, il tenta de lever sa main droite dans sa direction, comme pour un dernier appel … mais elle ne put répondre cette fois-ci.

« Désolé … Saber …

– Adieu, tu vas disparaître maintenant. Lâcha son assaillant en prenant un couteau en main. »

Les yeux du mage se fermèrent doucement. Il avait tout tenté pour protéger ce qui lui était cher … mais cela ne suffisait pas apparemment. Impuissant. Cela représentait bien … toute sa vie … à vouloir sauver les autres alors qu'il en demeurait complètement incapable pendant tout ce temps …

Le couteau d'Assassin s'arrêta net devant son visage lorsqu'un projectile fusa dans sa direction rapidement. Légèrement surpris, le Servant bondit sur la gauche tandis que l'objet en question se planta violemment sur le sol enneigé à proximité.

« Désolée. Je ne peux pas te le laisser. »

Rouvrant doucement les yeux, Shirô écarquilla vivement ces derniers lorsqu'il constata qu'une épée venait de se planter juste devant.

Une épée translucide.

« … Ilya … ? »

Ilyasviel von Einzbern se trouvait bien devant, ayant toujours sa tenue pourpre, la petite fille venait de lancer une épée pour sauver Emiya. À la surprise du concerné. Ilya lui jeta un bref regard avant de fermer le sien, presque lassée par ce spectacle. L'Esprit Héroïque adverse, lui, plissa légèrement son regard derrière son masque.

_Cette gamine … son maître en avait besoin …_

_Elle disposait d'un rôle capital pour la suite des événements._

Ilyasviel leva simplement sa main droite en direction du Servant, prêt à attaquer la petite fille aux yeux rouges.

« Vas-y. »

Le vent s'accéléra soudainement. Assassin entreprit de s'élancer directement mais lorsqu'une ombre se posa violemment juste en face de lui, il interrompit immédiatement son agression. Deux yeux rouges apparurent distinctement derrière l'écran de fumée et voici le plus puissant de tous les Servants : Berserker. Sous la neige, un grondement terrible fit trembler la terre en-dessous de ses pieds, d'un pas étonnement puissant, il s'élança directement vers Assassin.

« Tue-le, Berserker ! »

Arrivant à une vitesse hors du commun juste devant sa cible, le Servant attrapa violemment le cou ennemi avant de l'écraser avec bestialité au sol. Provoquant instantanément un effondrement de ce dernier et Assassin chuta directement dans les égouts, bien qu'il réussit à se réceptionner par la suite, il finit par être dépassé par les événements dès lors que le véritable monstre se posa bruyamment à sa hauteur.

Utilisant sa lame démesurée, il frappa fort violemment sur le Servant aux allures de spectre qui s'envola à toute vitesse suite au choc. Berserker n'en finit pas par cela : il utilisa la force incroyable de ses jambes pour s'élancer et rattraper ainsi son opposant. Un coup de pied d'une puissance terrible pour faire envoler Assassin en-dehors des égouts.

Bondissant encore, le Servant d'Ilya s'envola rapidement à la hauteur de son ennemi, incapable de suivre la cadence infernale. Il se saisit de la jambe gauche du spectre et le projeta avec une extrême violence sur le sol, juste en bas. Assassin s'écrasa avec brutalité, créant au passage un cratère béant à une cinquantaine de mètres d'Ilya. Cette dernière fut satisfaite de l'évolution des événements.

Son Servant quitta également les égouts et rejoignit sa maîtresse en se posant juste à côté. Grimaçant encore de douleur, Assassin réussit enfin à quitter les lieux en disparaissant dans une fumée sombre, sans laisser trace de lui.

Ilya poussa un léger soupir et posa un regard froid à Shirô Emiya qui gisait encore sur le sol, non loin de sa propre Servant.

« C'est ridicule. Tonna doucement la Master en fermant ses paupières écarlates.

– … Ilya … Souffla difficilement son interlocuteur en ayant du mal à se relever.

– Ne pense pas que je sois de ton côté ou quoi que ce soit. Je t'avais prévenu que c'était à moi de te tuer et à personne d'autre. Et regarde le résultat. »

Elle désigna ensuite le corps de Saber, étalée à quelques mètres plus loin. Tout comme elle voulut montrer la faiblesse de Shirô à ce moment précis et Ilyasviel tourna le dos à son principal ennemi.

« … Pourquoi ? Demanda le mage, faiblement.

– Quoi donc ? Répondit la petite fille aux cheveux blancs, toujours dos tournée.

– … Pourquoi tu nous sauves … ? Ça ne t'arrange pas … »

Il disait vrai. Elle pouvait l'achever très facilement, même sans l'aide de Berserker. Ilyasviel porta ses yeux écarlates dans sa direction, histoire que leurs deux regards ne se croisent une dernière fois. Puis, la Einzbern quitta doucement les lieux, tandis que son Servant disparut dans un petit halo bleuté.

« Je ne veux pas que tu meures comme ça. Souffla lentement Ilya, en poursuivant ses pas. Tu n'as pas assez souffert, tu n'as pas connu le même désespoir que moi. Je ne trouverais rien de satisfaisant si mourrais comme ça. Remets-toi bien de tes blessures, Onii-chan. Je veux te tuer quand tu seras en pleine forme. D'ici là, essaye de ne plus te retrouver dans des situations comme aujourd'hui. »

Ceci fait, elle quitta les lieux.

Shirô, lui, se releva difficilement et ne se posa pas de question supplémentaire. Il arriva fort rapidement à la hauteur de Saber et la prit dans ses bras. Qu'importe la gravité de ses blessures, il constata que la belle blonde avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Que devait-il faire ?! La ramener à l'église ?! Non, c'était bien trop loin pour arriver à temps ! Il allait l'amener chez lui ?! Tant pis !

« Tiens bon, Saber ! Supplia presque Emiya en accourant. »

La buée sortant constamment de sa bouche puisque sa respiration se saccadait avec l'inquiétude qui envahissait totalement son esprit. Il se dépêcha de courir rapidement pour atteindre sa maison en espérant que sa Servant ne tienne jusqu'à leur retour. Bien que son esprit se focalisait en très grande partie sur Saber, il y avait quelque chose qui revenait naturellement dans son esprit.

« Sakura … »

La principale concernée se trouvait dans la demeure des Emiya. La jeune femme aux cheveux violets poussa un léger soupir, en attendant le retour des deux partenaires. Comme d'habitude, ils avaient dû sortir tard le soir pour leurs affaires et Sakura resta simplement dans sa chambre, patientant simplement.

Après quelques longues minutes à ses yeux, la Matô entendit la sonnerie de la porte. Prenant soin de faire attention pour ne pas faire de mauvaise rencontre comme la dernière fois avec Nii-san, la jeune femme ouvrit doucement la porte. Ses yeux s'élargirent vivement parce qu'il avoisinait sûrement les 1h du matin et …

« Tohsaka-senpai ? »

Les bras croisés et le regard baissé, l'intéressée releva faiblement ses yeux bleutés dans sa direction, son expression étant plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumé. Rin décroisa vivement les bras et planta ses iris dans ceux de Sakura, celle-ci paraissant de moins en moins à l'aise avec sa présence.

« Désolée de te déranger à une heure si tardive … mais je peux te parler, une seconde ? »

Le ton de Tohsaka-senpai avait quelque chose de différent. De bien différent par rapport à d'habitude. La Matô se surprit à vouloir dire non, que si elle pouvait repasser à un autre moment, se ressaisissant rapidement, Sakura hocha lentement la tête. Rin entra ensuite dans la demeure, sans réelle expression, de quoi légèrement perturber l'hôtesse de la maison.

« J'aurais des questions à te poser. Souffla doucement Tohsaka, une fois dans le salon, dos tournée à la concernée.

– Tohsaka-senpai ? Questionna doucement sa cadette, les mains jointes vers son cœur. »

Lentement, Rin se retourna entièrement en direction de Sakura. Ses yeux bleutés comportèrent quelque chose de différent qu'à l'accoutumé, comme si elle tentait de lire en elle. Mais la principale intéressée ne voyait pas où voulait en venir l'idole de son lycée qui fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Dis-moi … sais-tu pourquoi Shirô et Saber partent quasiment toutes les nuits ? Lâcha-t-elle, le ton presque froid.

– H-Hein ? Pourquoi ? Euh … eh bien … je ne sais pas vraiment … Hésita Sakura, les yeux baissés, avec un ton complètement différent de son aînée.

– Je vois. Est-ce que tu sais qui est Saber ?

– S-Saber-san … ?

– Tu dois comprendre, pourquoi je te pose ces questions, n'est-ce pas ? »

Surprise, Sakura devait bien l'être. Son cœur s'emballait de plus en plus, tout comme sa respiration. Les yeux élargis et tremblotant, la Matô ne comprit pas tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête, tout comme les questions de la belle Tohsaka. Cette dernière ferma lentement les paupières tout en poussant un léger soupir au passage, comme résignée.

« La réponse me paraît plutôt claire. Tonna Rin, le regard toujours clos. Sakura … c'est bien ce que je pensais … tu es l'héritière du clan des Matô, n'est-ce pas … ? »

Le cœur de l'intéressée rata un battement. Cette dernière trembla littéralement, tandis que sa tête se baissa de plus en plus. Son interlocutrice forcée ne fut pas surprise par la réaction de sa cadette : donc, Sakura Matô était bel et bien la véritable Master de Rider. Rin s'approcha ensuite de l'intéressée avant que subitement, elle ne l'interrompe.

« Attends, s'il te plaît. Lâcha la jeune femme aux cheveux violets, ces derniers dissimulant en partie son regard de la même teinte.

– Pardon ? Tu es une Master et que tu l'as délibérément caché pendant tout ce temps, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Répondit simplement son interlocutrice.

– Je sais bien … mais j'ai déjà renoncé au combat, depuis le début.

– Hum … ?

– Depuis que j'ai appris que Senpai participait à cette guerre … je me suis retirée immédiatement, sans chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit. Tu n'es pas obligée de me croire … mais tout ce que je veux, c'est que Senpai soit en vie et rien d'autre. »

Tohsaka Rin ne répondit rien aux propos de sa cadette. En un sens, ce vœu ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié, parce qu'elle avait remarqué une chose depuis bien longtemps : Sakura n'exprimait réellement que ses émotions quand Shirô n'était pas loin. Alors que son vœu soit en adéquation avec la santé de ce dernier ne devrait pas la surprendre, au contraire.

« Alors s'il te plaît … j'aimerais au moins parler avec Senpai, de lui dire la vérité. »

La noble ferma lentement les paupières avant de mettre une main sur la hanche. Un léger soupir quitta vivement sa bouche.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, alors. C'est d'accord, Sakura. Je veux bien te laisser une chance de parler directement avec Shirô alors … ne fais pas en sorte de trahir ma confiance et la sienne, compris ? »

La Matô hocha lentement la tête. Tohsaka-senpai avait accepté sa demande, enfin, elle put se détendre ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Sakura et Rin se retournèrent d'un mouvement lorsqu'un bruit sourd attira leur attention, les deux s'échangèrent un regard rapide avant de partir vers la porte d'entrée.

Essoufflé comme jamais, Emiya Shirô portait une Saber grièvement blessée dans ses bras, au vu de son air paniqué, nul besoin d'explication supplémentaire. Complètement ensanglantée, la blonde ne paraissait même plus vivante si elle était une humaine ordinaire. À cette vue, Rin tiqua doucement et se retourna net vers Sakura.

« Va chercher une bassine d'eau et la trousse de secours ! Lança la brune.

– TOHSAKA ! Hurla Shirô, paniqué comme jamais.

– Je sais ! Ramène-la dans sa chambre ! J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Emiya posa ensuite le corps de Saber, complètement inconsciente sur le lit tandis que Sakura avait rassemblé tout ce qui était nécessaire pour la blonde. Rin retira vivement son manteau rouge et serra les dents, son regard bleuté analysa rapidement les blessures de la Servant. Son expression ne rassura absolument pas Shirô qui vit immédiatement que cela allait être très compliqué.

« Ça va être serré. Murmura Rin, retroussant ses manches. Elle a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang et ses pouvoirs de soins sont au plus bas, sa guérison automatique ne suffit plus. Sakura, Shirô. Sortez pour le moment, merci de m'avoir tout donné, je vais m'en charger désormais. »

Les deux s'exécutèrent sans un mot. Ils devaient maintenant attendre.

Patientant dans le salon, Shirô eut du mal à masquer tout son inquiétude envers Saber. Même rester en place, il ne pouvait pas. Régulièrement, Emiya faisait des allers-retours en constant sans pouvoir se calmer ne serait-ce quelques secondes. Comment pourrait-il le faire ? À cause de_ sa_ faiblesse, sa Servant, sa précieuse partenaire, risquait actuellement de disparaître.

Sakura Matô resta assise, sans un mot. Inutile d'essayer de réconforter ou de rassurer Senpai, en déclarant des propos sans aucune certitude. Le laisser se calmer seul demeurait probablement la meilleure solution dans ce cas-là, la jeune femme ferma lentement les paupières, patientant également.

Après de longues minutes, Shirô décida de quitter le salon. Discrètement, il s'approcha de la chambre où Tohsaka s'occupait de Saber et il entendit quelques mots.

« Merde … ça n'a pas l'air de marcher … ! Fulmina Rin, le son légèrement étouffé par la porte. Bon … essayons-ça alors … »

Son cœur rata un battement et il secoua négativement la tête. Il avait confiance en Tohsaka, elle réussirait à soigner efficacement la Servant, lui faire confiance représentait désormais sa seule solution. Ses poings se serrèrent et Emiya tourna les talons, attendant avec Sakura le retour du dernier membre de cette maison.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, sans que Tohsaka ne pointe le bout de son nez. Emiya jeta ensuite un petit coup d'œil à son amie, à côté de lui qui avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il fallait la comprendre : il était quasiment 3h du matin.

« Sakura, tu devrais dormir. Murmura subitement Shirô. Tu dois être fatiguée, je resterais réveillé. On t'en dira plus, demain.

– Mais, Senpai … Protesta-t-elle dans un premier temps.

– Ça va aller. Dors, maintenant.

– … Compris. »

La jeune femme se leva et adressa un dernier regard à son aîné qui lui hocha simplement la tête. Shirô s'assit finalement sur un coussin mis-à-disposition, les mains jointes en-dessous de son menton, patientant que Tohsaka ne finisse de guérir Saber. Les heures succédèrent aux minutes, le mage sursauta presque lorsqu'enfin, Rin sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre Emiya qui s'était presque assoupi. Mais à cette vue, il se releva à vitesse grand V.

« Tohsaka. Alors ?! S'empressa le jeune homme.

– Sa vie est hors de danger. Rassura la brune en croisant les bras. »

Un large soupir de soulagement quitta la bouche de Shirô, pouvant enfin respirer. Cependant, elle n'en avait pas terminé.

« Mais elle mettra du temps à se réveiller. Déclara la belle mage.

– Pourquoi ? S'étonna son interlocuteur.

– Normalement, les Servants se guérissent d'eux-mêmes des blessures. Surtout pour quelqu'un comme Saber. Mais … récemment, avec l'activation de son Hogû, elle a dû utiliser une très grande partie de ses réserves de mana et elle s'est trouvée grandement affaiblie, dans toutes ses capacités. Y compris sa guérison automatique.

– Tu veux dire que son état est aussi une des conséquences de son Hogû ?

– Indirectement oui. Parce que même des blessures aussi graves n'auraient pas « _réellement _» mis en danger, Saber. Mais c'était à cause de son état qu'elle n'arrive plus à se soigner. Elle se réveillera probablement dans quelques jours, maximum. »

Quelques jours ? Au moins, le plus important résidait dans le fait que sa partenaire n'était plus en danger de mort. Mais dans un autre côté, Shirô ne pourrait certainement pas combattre sans son aide. Donc, une question germa naturellement dans son esprit.

Comment allait-il continuer le combat ?

**Chapitre 28 : Projection**


	29. Les Regrets

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

La nuit avait été longue. Après que Tohsaka ait affirmé que Saber s'en sortirait, Shirô avait reçu une bonne bouffée d'air mais un problème subsistait : comment allait-il combattre ? Et surtout, Saber aurait-elle des séquelles après son réveil ? Emiya ne trouvait aucune réponse à toutes ses interrogations, celles-ci empêchèrent littéralement le mage de s'endormir. Ayant déjà demandé à Tohsaka s'il pouvait voir sa Servant mais elle lui avait rétorqué que la blonde devait prendre du repos, seule.

Du coup, le voici allongé dans sa chambre en train de se poser une tonne de question. Évidemment, son esprit se focalisait aussi sur les paroles de Zôken à propos de Sakura mais au vu des événements, il avait complètement délaissé ça. Demain, Shirô lui demanderait certainement des réponses également. En un sens, le jeune homme s'en voulait d'avoir mis de côté le cas de Sakura alors que sa cadette avait une place particulière dans son cœur.

Maintenant qu'il y songeait, il y avait aussi Ilya. Celle-ci l'avait sauvé d'Assassin. Mais simplement pour le tuer personnellement. Néanmoins, Emiya devait la revoir : son histoire avec Kiritsugu le concernait totalement, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer ça dans un coin de sa tête.

Enfin, tous ces doutes, Shirô les mit de côté pour le moment afin de rechercher le sommeil, quand bien même, il sera difficile de le trouver.

Dans la chambre de Saber, alors que quasiment tous les membres de cette maison dormaient, dans une petite lueur bleutée, Archer apparut.

Le regard neutre, il dirigea celui-ci en direction de la blonde qui se reposait encore. Sa respiration demeurait plus régulière que tout à l'heure, fait logique en y repensant, le Servant fixa doucement la principale concernée sans réelle expression. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs finit par esquisser un léger sourire nostalgique qui se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas changé. Toujours à se sacrifier pour les autres … Soupira doucement Archer en avançant vers Saber. »

Il prit en main la serviette, déposée sur son chevet et essuya les gouttelettes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front. Archer ferma ensuite ses paupières argentées et rangea le sèche-main à sa place originelle puis son regard se déplaça sur la fenêtre où dehors, la neige commençait à s'estomper. Le jeune homme s'appuya ensuite sur le mur à proximité et croisa vivement les bras. Au vu de l'heure, il pourrait bien veiller sur la chevalière encore un petit peu, non ?

Le lendemain …

N'ayant absolument pas réussi à dormir, Emiya Shirô se redressa lorsque les rayons du soleil traversèrent les portes coulissantes de sa maison. Le mage jeta un petit coup d'œil au réveil : 7h30. Il se releva et se dirigea directement dans la cuisine, Tohsaka et Sakura devaient encore dormir, très probablement. La meilleure chose à faire avait été de laisser Rin dormir ici au vu de tous les efforts qu'elle avait dû fournir pour soigner Saber. D'ailleurs, pour la remercier, Shirô allait lui préparer un délicieux petit-déjeuner, enfin, le plus possible tout du moins.

Puis, la porte finit par s'ouvrir. Laissant Sakura entrer dans la pièce, moins radieuse et souriante que durant son quotidien et Emiya avait bien noté ce léger détail. Rapidement, il déposa la serviette présente dans sa main afin de reporter son attention en direction de sa cadette.

« Saber s'en est sortie. Lâcha subitement le mage, les yeux baissés.

– Vraiment ? Dieu merci ! S'enjoua ensuite la Matô, en reprenant une expression plus joyeuse.

– Si ça ne te dérange pas, Sakura … je voudrais parler quelque chose avec toi. »

Le visage de la belle lycéenne reprit une mine plus maussade. Lentement, elle lui hocha la tête, signe que oui, elle acceptait bien de parler avec Senpai en sachant pertinemment la prochaine discussion. Les deux amis s'assirent juste en face de l'autre, leurs yeux se croisant, recherchant probablement une réponse dans le regard de l'autre.

« Sakura … je … Hésita un petit peu Shirô, les yeux baissés.

– Senpai. Coupa instantanément Sakura, son regard dissimulé par sa longue chevelure violette, les mains autour de sa tasse de thé. Je vais … tout te dire. Absolument tout. »

_Elle aurait voulu tout garder. Pour que Senpai n'en souffrirait pas._

_Mais il était possible de mentir davantage. Que ce soit à lui ou à elle-même._

_La vérité devait sortir désormais, pour le bien de Senpai._

« Je … j'ai été adoptée à la famille des Matô … parce que leur lignée de mage avait été éteinte. Murmura sombrement Sakura, en resserrant sa prise sur la tasse de thé. J'ai appris leur magie … j'ai été séparée de ma propre famille … la famille des Tohsaka.

– Tu … es la sœur de Tohsaka ?!

– Mais nous nous sommes évitées pendant tout ce temps. Après avoir hérité de leurs secrets, je suis … devenue … une Master.

– Une … Master … ?! Sakura … tu participes à la Guerre du Saint-Graal ?! »

Le ton ayant sûrement dépassé le cadre de ses pensées, il resta interdit. Les yeux surpris, Shirô venait de se relever sans que sa cadette ne le fasse. Toujours la tête baissée, comme si chaque parole qu'elle prononçait, correspondait à une souffrance supplémentaire. En un sens, c'était bien vrai. Quant au jeune homme, il ne savait plus réellement quoi penser : Sakura était une Master … et la sœur de Tohsaka ?!

« En invoquant Rider, je devais en théorie, éliminer tous les Masters jusqu'au dernier pour remporter la Guerre. Mais, quelque chose changea absolument tout. Et ce quelque chose … c'est toi, Senpai. »

Emiya ne comprit pas immédiatement les paroles de Sakura avant de se remémorer sa première réaction lorsqu'elle avait vu ses Sceaux de Commandement sur sa main droite. Elle … savait depuis le début qu'il était un Master, alors ?

« Quand j'ai appris que tu allais participer à cette Guerre, j'ai directement tout abandonné.

– Pourquoi … ? Je … n'ai rien fait du tout. Murmura le jeune homme, légèrement confus.

– Depuis … que je t'ai rencontré … le temps que je partage avec toi … il n'y a que ça qui compte à mes yeux … et rien d'autre. Tu représentes à toi seul … le sens de toute ma vie. »

Devant de telles paroles, Shirô n'arrivait pas trouver les termes adéquats pour répondre à son interlocutrice. Celle-ci joignit les mains, proche de son cœur, tout en esquissant un petit sourire triste tandis que des fines larmes s'écoulèrent depuis ses joues.

« Pendant tout ce temps, je t'ai menti. Pendant tout ce temps … j'avais peur de mon passé et je me suis réfugié ici, en prétextant de vouloir t'aider. Je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'étais un mage des Matô. Souffla doucement Sakura. Mais maintenant … je ne peux plus me tenir à tes côtés. Je ne peux plus … marcher avec toi. »

La Matô se releva et tourna le dos à Shirô qui élargit vivement les yeux. Elle comptait partir de la maison ? Il leva rapidement sa main pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe d'une voix ferme, surprenant le concerné au passage.

« Senpai. Si je reste avec toi … je te ferais du mal … à un moment ou un autre … et ça, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. La seule chose qui compte désormais … c'est que tu sois en vie. Alors … s'il te plaît … fais attention à toi … je ne peux plus rester … »

Le poignet de la jeune femme fut saisie. Elle écarquilla rapidement son regard mais n'osa pas se retourner pour croiser celui de son aîné, ce dernier la força ensuite à se tourner dans sa direction. Les deux mains placées sur ses épaules, Shirô plongea ses iris dorés dans ceux de Sakura, tremblotants doucement.

« Tu es ici, chez toi. Déclara simplement Emiya. Tu n'as pas besoin de partir. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de ne m'avoir rien dit pendant tout ce temps. Moi aussi, je t'ai caché que j'étais un mage. Tu vois ? Nous sommes quittes. Alors … si tu as vraiment peur de ton passé, tourne-toi vers notre futur, c'est ce qui importe maintenant. »

Délicatement, il la ramena contre lui, sa tête sur son épaule. Depuis combien de temps portait-elle un tel fardeau sur ses épaules ? Depuis combien de temps souffrait-elle ? Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Tentant au mieux de réprimer ses larmes, Sakura les laissa finalement couler et ferma ses yeux violets.

« Tu te souviens de mon rêve ? Demanda doucement Shirô, une main dans sa chevelure pourpre.

– Tu veux … devenir un héros de la justice … Souffla la Matô, le ton saccadé par les sanglots discrets.

– Et ça veut dire … que je te protégerais aussi, Sakura. Allez, essuie tes larmes, tu n'auras plus besoin de pleurer maintenant. »

Un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage de la cadette qui hocha mollement la tête. Senpai … cette réponse ne devrait pas l'étonner surtout en connaissant si bien son caractère … les deux restèrent dans cette position pendant quelques secondes.

À travers la légère ouverture de la porte, Rin Tohsaka pouvait apercevoir ce petit spectacle entre les deux, elle ferma ses yeux et esquissa un petit sourire.

**Plusieurs minutes plus tard.**

Les trois avaient déjà pris leur petit-déjeuner ensemble, parlant des sujets relativement banales alors que les trois possédaient tous des rangs assez similaire. Étrangement, Tohsaka n'avait aucune remarque sur la véritable nature de Sakura, remarqua Shirô mais ce dernier n'allait pas non plus en rajouter. Il devinait aisément les efforts qu'avaient dû faire sa cadette pour tout avouer et il ne comptait pas en rajouter une couche.

Le jeune homme se trouva dans son atelier de mage, il ferma lentement la porte derrière. Il y avait autre chose qui dérangeait son esprit : hier, Shirô avait tenté de faire une projection et elle était plutôt réussite. Alors, que cela remontait à fort longtemps depuis sa dernière tentative dans ce domaine.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir, laissant Tohsaka entrer. Cette dernière ne demanda d'ailleurs pas l'autorisation de l'hôte de la maison pour s'incruster avec lui. Elle prit soin de fermer la porte tout en croisant les bras, comme à son habitude.

« J'imagine que tu as des questions à me poser, non ? Lança Rin, le visage relativement neutre.

– Euh … plutôt, ouais. Mais si tu préfères … Souffla Shirô, assis au sol, les yeux baissés.

– Non, ça ira. Ce sera peut-être plus facile pour tous les deux. »

Emiya fut légèrement surpris et esquissa ensuite un petit sourire. Ouais, elle avait sûrement raison pour ça.

« C'est parce que Sakura se trouvait ici, que tu cherchais à éviter la maison, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le fils adoptif de Kiritsugu, même s'il savait déjà la réponse.

– Je pense que tu t'en doutes. Souffla-t-elle, en retour. Depuis son adoption … nous ne sommes plus parlées à cœur ouvert. Je l'ai toujours observé de loin, mais en ne faisant pas grand-chose. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, le premier jour où tu as rencontré Saber … j'avais dit à Archer que j'avais une « _dette_ » envers toi, tu te rappelles ?

– Tu voulais dire que …

– Oui. Pendant toutes ces années, tu t'es occupé de Sakura … merci. »

Les yeux fermés, Rin esquissa un petit sourire.

« Tu as fait ce que j'aurais dû faire à ta place, je suppose … que je ne te remercierais jamais pour ce que tu as apporté à Sakura. Déclara la brune.

– Tohsaka …

– Tu devrais en profiter, je ne serais pas toujours aussi gentille hein. »

À cette parole, le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit rire. Depuis la nuit dernière, il avait été tellement tendu qu'il pouvait bien se laisser aller un petit peu, de temps en temps. Rin avait bien remarqué ce léger détail et se félicita intérieurement de la petite réaction provoquée chez cet idiot.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, tu me connaissais alors, Tohsaka ? Demanda subitement le jeune homme.

– Hein ? Bah oui, pourquoi ?

– Je pensais que tu me connaissais que depuis la Guerre du Saint-Graal.

– Tu vois bien que non. Mais en fait … je te connaissais avant que tu ne fréquentes Sakura. »

Interloqué, Shirô tourna vivement son regard en direction de Rin. Celle-ci détourna instantanément les yeux, comme si elle regrettait déjà d'avoir engagée la discussion sur ce sujet. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû parler d'autre chose. Oh et puis zut.

« C'était quand tu faisais du saut en hauteur. J'étais là, à te regarder inlassablement. Malgré tous tes échecs, tu continuais à tenter alors que moi, je pensais tout l'inverse à l'époque. Si je ne réussissais pas quelque chose, je me arrêterais. Alors que toi … tu poursuivais tes efforts, à chaque fois. Je pense que ce souvenir m'a vraiment marqué. »

Le jeune homme se gratta légèrement l'arrière de sa tête, comme un peu pris sur le fait. Ah … ce fameux jour ? Lui, cela ne l'avait pas réellement marqué comme souvenir mais apparemment, pour d'autre, une trace plus importante résidait en eux désormais. Shirô sourit légèrement et ensuite, il se mit à penser aux événements d'hier, surtout de son combat contre Assassin.

« Il faut aussi que je te dise quelque chose, Tohsaka. Marmonna Shirô, assis en tailleur. Avant, je t'avais dit que je ne savais faire que du renforcement. Mais hier, j'ai essayé la projection … et j'ai réussi.

– Quoi ? Tu savais aussi faire de la projection ? S'étonna la jeune femme, les sourcils légèrement froncés. J'aurais bien aimé le savoir avant, Shirô.

– Mais ça n'avait jamais marché avant hier ! Se justifia presque Emiya, craignant les représailles de sa camarade.

– … Je vois. Sûrement parce que tes circuits magiques ont été ouverts. Si ça ne te dérange pas, essaye de recommencer.

– Compris. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges fronça vivement les sourcils. Il se releva pour prendre une posture plus convenable pour ce nouvel essai. En retrait, Rin observa attentivement les prochains événements et ses yeux se plissèrent lorsque Shirô souleva sa main droite juste en face de lui. Ses circuits magiques s'illuminèrent d'une lumière émeraude puissante, il étouffa quelques gémissements de douleurs mais finalement, des formes apparurent à travers ce flot d'énergie.

« _**Trace On. **_»

Deux belles épées apparurent dans chacune de ses mains. Légèrement essoufflé par cet exploit, Emiya reprit convenablement sa respiration : rien que projeter ces épées le procurait une douleur, une grande douleur. Rin élargit vivement son regard lorsque ce dernier identifia la nature des épées de Shirô.

« Ce sont les … épées d'Archer. Balbutia la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

– Ouais … je ne savais pas quoi prendre comme arme et elles me sont venues naturellement à l'esprit. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi mais … »

Tohsaka ne répondit rien dans l'immédiat. Shirô … avait réellement projeté les épées d'Archer sans qu'il n'ait trop de dommage en lui ? Il avait projeté des armes de Servant sans conséquence ? C'était bien étrange tout ça. Après quelques instants, ses nouvelles armes disparurent en de petits éclats émeraudes, entraînant un léger soupir de la part du mage, presque déçu.

« Shirô, j'aimerais juste vérifier si tout va bien chez toi. Tu peux enlever ça, s'il te plaît ? Désigna Rin du bout du doigt, son t-shirt.

– O-Ok. »

Retirant son haut, la Tohsaka plaça sa paume juste en face du dos de Shirô. Les yeux clos, elle se concentra et chercha à vérifier le bon état de ses circuits magiques. Apparemment, c'était bien le cas, Rin lui affirma que tout allait bien. Se rhabillant convenablement, le jeune homme trouva ce fait, relativement étrange à ses yeux : hier, il avait ressenti une douleur bien plus grande mais maintenant, rien ? Quelque chose l'aurait soigné ? Peut-être.

« Rin. »

Son Servant, Archer. Ce dernier arriva rapidement à leur petit atelier en ayant un sac visiblement, ressemblant à une valise plutôt. Le regard interloqué, Shirô ne comprit pas réellement ce que faisait Archer avec, puis la principale concernée s'avança en attrapant vivement sa valise. Étant probablement des affaires privées, Emiya s'éclipsa, clamant qu'il allait voir comment Saber se portait maintenant.

« Bon travail, Archer. Tu as bien tout ce qu'il me faut ? Reconfirma la brune, ses yeux vers son interlocuteur.

– Évidemment. Tu me l'as répété au moins trois fois, je te signale. Rétorqua le Servant, le regard clos.

– Je vois, merci. Aussi, j'aurais un service à te demander.

– Quoi ? »

**Chambre de Saber.**

« Comment elle va ?

– Elle va mieux qu'hier, c'est tout ce que je peux dire pour le moment.

– Merci Sakura de veiller sur elle. »

Emiya Shirô venait de rentrer dans la chambre de sa Servant, toujours endormie. Fait logique en y réfléchissant à deux fois. Silencieusement, Emiya se rapprocha du lit où se trouvait Saber, sous les yeux attentifs mais discrets de Sakura. Cette dernière s'éclipsa vivement, pensant qu'il fallait peut-être les laisser seuls et la jeune femme prit le soin de fermer la porte, mais pas entièrement.

Poussée par un élan de curiosité, la Matô resta quelques secondes à regarder son Senpai et Saber à travers la petite ouverture, laissée par la porte. Shirô prit une mine beaucoup plus maussade en la présence de la blonde et il prit la serviette sur le chevet, juste à côté du lit.

« C'est entièrement de ma faute si tu es comme ça maintenant, excuse-moi. Déplora le jeune homme en essuyant doucement la sueur sur le front de l'intéressée. »

Il se souvenait de leur dernière conversation à propos de l'idéal de Saber. De son vœu pour le Saint-Graal. Il se souvenait bien d'avoir affirmé que c'était une erreur, d'avoir critiqué même son rêve alors que le mage ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps la blonde poursuivait ce but. Et lui … il avait osé la réprimander de cette manière. Non pas qu'il était d'accord avec la décision de Saber, loin de là … mais le jeune homme aurait dû lui faire comprendre d'une autre manière. Définitivement, il regrettait bien s'être disputé avec la belle blonde.

La concernée ne lui en avait pas voulu, d'avoir remis en question son idéal. Elle n'avait pas hésité à le protéger, de lui donner littéralement sa vie pour la sienne. Peut-être qu'elle avait eu raison ? Il était incapable de comprendre ce qui habitait le cœur de Saber. Tendrement, Shirô tint la main gauche de la concernée tout en fermant doucement son regard doré. Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, le jeune homme caressa lentement la main de sa partenaire, comme pour chercher à la rassurer, comme si elle pouvait entendre ses paroles, sentir ces gestes.

« Je suis désolé … si seulement, c'était moi à ta place … Murmura faiblement Emiya. »

Dans son cœur, une douleur inconnue le frappa. Il n'arrivait pas à décrire ce que c'était. Mais elle revenait à chaque fois qu'il vit Saber dans cet état à cause de sa faiblesse, un mélange entre la culpabilité et la mélancolie. Cette douleur lui rappelait les fameux événements remontant à dix ans, ayant causé le terrible incendie dans la ville.

Naturellement, il se demanda une chose : comment pouvait-il ressentir un sentiment similaire pour Saber ? Alors que l'ampleur du désastre d'autrefois était nettement plus élevé ? Non … Shirô se demandait les mauvaises questions …

_Que ressentait-il exactement pour Saber … ?_

_Que devait-il ressentir pour elle … ?_

_Qui était Saber pour lui … ?_

_Honnêtement, le jeune homme ne saurait le dire clairement. _

Emiya Shirô secoua négativement la tête, et il esquissa un petit sourire. Lentement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il prit une légère inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Merci de m'avoir protégé … Saber. Tu as fait du bon travail … maintenant, repose-toi. Je vais essayer de prendre le reste … Souffla-t-il.»

Shirô soupira et se releva lentement. Ouais, si en se réveillant, Saber pouvait avoir un travail allégé, il serait déjà plus qu'heureux.

À travers la porte, les yeux tremblotants, Sakura s'éclipsa rapidement avant que le jeune homme ne sorte et ne la surprenne. La jeune femme sentit quelque chose dans son être …

_Quelle était cette sensation … ?_

Une fois sortie, Emiya prit soin de fermer la porte afin qu'aucun bruit n'entre dans cette chambre, du moins jusqu'à qu'une ombre ne se trouve devant lui. Les bras croisés, la mine presque blasée, voilà un visage plutôt inattendu.

« Archer ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

– Prépare-toi, Emiya Shirô. Je m'occupe de ton entraînement à partir d'aujourd'hui. »

**Chapitre 29 : Les Regrets**


	30. Malédiction

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

**Souterrain des Matô.**

Zôken se trouvait toujours au centre de cette salle, si glauque en apparence. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un seul pouce, se contentant d'attendre qu'Assassin ne revienne. Hier, juste avant les combats engagés contre Saber et Archer, le vieil homme avait perdu un familier. Détruit par un Servant, enfin, d'après les dernières informations transmises par ce dernier avant de disparaître.

« Eh bien, eh bien … il semblerait que d'autres aient déjà déplacés leurs pions. Souffla Zôken de son éternelle voix macabre.

– Mon maître. »

Dans une fumée sombre, Assassin revint directement devant son Master et il s'inclina afin de montrer tout son respect au Matô.

« Je suis parti vérifier et il semblerait bien que le Master d'Archer soit bien dans la résidence des Emiya. Déclara le Servant.

– Je vois. Répondit l'aïeul, sans ton particulier. Dans ce cas-là … il vaudrait mieux les séparer pour lancer notre attaque. »

**Maison des Emiya.**

Un entraînement avec Archer ?

Étrangement, il n'aimait pas du tout cette idée. Sans qu'il n'y ait de raison précise ou objective mais depuis le premier jour, le courant ne passait pas très bien entre les deux hommes. Par son regard doré, Shirô montrait déjà que cet entraînement ne l'enchantait que moyennement et d'ailleurs, ce sentiment se retrouvait aussi sur l'expression du visage du Servant.

« Pourquoi veux-tu, subitement m'entraîner ? Demanda Emiya, les yeux plissés.

– Pour deux raisons. La première : je n'ai pas eu le choix. Rin m'a presque obligé à le faire. La deuxième : apparemment … tu as réussi à projeter mes épées, hein ? Répondit l'Esprit Héroïque, les bras croisés devant son interlocuteur.

– … Ouais. Tu es vexé ? Réagit le jeune homme, quasiment sur la défensive.

– Vexé ? Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Au vu de ton niveau déplorable, je suis surtout étonné que tu sois encore vivant. »

Shirô ne comprit pas où il voulait en venir. Tohsaka aussi, avait été surprise par l'absence de dégât suite à ses projections. Même si en réalité, malgré le manque de dommage, il ressentait toujours des douleurs durant le processus, plus que la dernière fois, étrangement. Peut-être l'adrénaline du combat contre Assassin l'avait fait oublié la douleur, ne serait-ce que très temporairement ? Mais honnêtement, dans le monde de la magie, le hasard ne devrait pas marcher tout le temps et affirmer que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence résumerait à de la naïveté complète. Archer se rapprocha ensuite du Master pour le toiser de son regard argenté, cherchait-il à l'intimider de cette manière ?

« Suis-moi plutôt. »

Sans opposer une résistance plutôt futile, les deux hommes se rendirent … dans le dojo où il avait eu l'habitude de s'entraîner avec Saber. Honnêtement, il ne pensait pas s'exercer à la magie avec Archer comme mentor, apparemment, ce sentiment semblait être partagé par le principal concerné qui croisa ensuite les bras. D'un mouvement de tête, il incita Emiya à se préparer.

« … Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors ? Finit par demander le mage.

– Commence par copier mes épées. Répondit presque froidement le Servant. »

Shirô hocha lentement la tête et souleva ses mains. Prenant une grande inspiration pour se concentrer plus efficacement, le jeune homme visualisa ses propres circuits magiques émeraudes. Ces derniers scintillèrent de cette même lueur et il murmura son fameux Trace On. Dans un râle de douleur, le fils de Kiritsugu fit apparaître les fameuses épées d'Archer, sous l'air neutre de ce dernier.

**Juste avant leur fameux entraînement … **

_« Aussi, j'aurais un service à te demander._

– _Quoi ?_

– _Entraîne Shirô, s'il te plaît. »_

_Rouvrant ses yeux, __Archer__ devait bien avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande et il arqua un sourcil. Entraîner Emiya Shirô ? Sérieusement ? Croisant vivement les bras, __le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs__ prit presque une posture défensive._

_« Pourquoi __ça__ ? S'il n'est pas assez fort pour survivre, il disparaîtra. Tout simplement. S'opposa quasiment le Servant aux cheveux blancs._

– _Je te rappelle que j'ai fait une alliance avec lui. Fit remarquer Rin en le pointant du doigt._

– _Et alors ? Je ne me souviens pas que cela impliquait que je joue à la nounou avec lui._

– _Roh, t'as vraiment un sale caractère. Soupira-t-elle. Allez, je ne te demande pas de te sacrifier pour lui, entraîne-le en attendant que Saber te réveille._

– _Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je le supporte assez mal, comme tu as pu le voir depuis le début._

– _Je trouve … que vous avez beaucoup de similitudes. Je pense … que potentiellement, tu pourrais lui apporter plus que Saber. »_

_Un petit jeu de regard se produisit entre les deux partenaires avant qu'Archer ne fasse un soupir, comme résigné et vaincu. De toute façon, elle lui obligerait d'une manière ou d'une autre alors autant coopérer sans faire d'histoire supplémentaire. Gagner à ce genre de jeu contre Rin était quasiment impossible. Il haussa simplement les épaules, avouant sa défaite pour le moment, la brune hocha doucement la tête._

_« Merci, Archer. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander. Affirma-t-elle, les mains sur ses hanches._

– _Humpf, profites-en bien. Je ne serais pas toujours aussi aimable. Rétorqua le Servant, les yeux clos. »_

_Tohsaka esquissa un léger sourire. Honnêtement, le fait qu'Archer soit son Servant … était probablement une des meilleures chose qui pouvait arriver pour elle. Mais l'avouer serait bien trop satisfaisant à entendre pour lui, alors la brune se contenta de rien dire._

_« Je compte sur toi dans ce cas-là. »_

_Ceci dit, elle quitta vivement la pièce. Archer, lui, resta sur place pendant quelques secondes à fixer cet atelier magique si particulier et ses yeux finirent par se fermer. Doucement, il s'abaissa et aperçut de nombreux outils à disposition, servant à l'entraînement de ce gamin, Emiya Shirô. Sa main attrapa rapidement le premier objet à disposition, un tuyau, son regard s'attarda longuement dessus avant que le Servant ne sorte également de cet endroit. _

_« À quoi je pense, moi ? »_

Archer fit apparaître à son tour ses deux épées, avec une facilité presque embarrassante pour Shirô qui plissa vivement son regard.

_Si Rin avait bien raison sur un point … _

« Sache que je ne te donnerais pas de consigne particulière. Prévint le Servant. Si tu ne devines pas le but de l'entraînement, ce sera de ta faute.

– Ouais, j'en demandais pas autant. Répondit le concerné, attentif. »

… _Il pouvait bien apporter une grande aide pour ce gamin. Parce que … _

D'un rapide bond, l'Esprit Héroïque se retrouva juste devant Emiya. Celui-ci élargit momentanément ses yeux avant de placer ses épées en croix, juste devant lui afin de parer le puissant coup ennemi. Le premier choc créa une petite rafale de vent dans les airs et le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges remarqua instantanément un phénomène étrange dans cet échange.

_Quelle … était … cette impression … ?_

Shirô s'envola directement sur le mur, n'ayant pas réussi à soutenir l'impact. Heureusement qu'il s'était entraîné avec Saber auparavant, pour au moins suivre du regard les mouvements des adversaires, du niveau des Servants. Réprimant un juron, le mage aux yeux dorés se ressaisit directement et lança à son tour, l'offensive. Pourtant, Archer ne reçut aucun dégât suite à cet assaut audacieux et il finit même par éjecter à une dizaine de mètres plus loin, le Master.

_C'était étrange … à chaque fois que leurs épées se croisaient, quelque chose se produisait. Une sensation plus que bizarre … comme si des images se gravaient dans son esprit très momentanément_

Shirô finit par reprendre vivement ses esprits. Utilisant la force de ses jambes, le fils adoptif de Kiritsugu s'élança de nouveau en direction du Servant qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Néanmoins, il avait la furieuse impression que son adversaire ne possédait pas la moindre ouverture à exploiter ! Comment cela se faisait-il ?! D'un œil extérieur, Emiya avait toujours trouvé Saber, meilleure qu'Archer dans ce domaine et sa partenaire ne l'avait pas donné une telle impression ! Comme s'il pouvait lire dans chacun de ses mouvements ! Comme s'il devinait chaque intention !

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as besoin d'une pause ? Ça vient juste de commencer, pourtant. Fit remarquer le Servant.

– Comme tu le dis ! Répondit avec véhémence l'intéressé. »

Shirô fonça de nouveau, ses épées s'abattirent violemment sur Archer. D'un vif mouvement, il brisa littéralement les créations du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges qui élargit son regard. Un violent coup de pied repoussa en arrière ce dernier, il grimaça de douleur tandis que le Servant fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

« Ton niveau est encore trop bas pour faire des projections comme les miennes, beaucoup trop bas. Lâcha-t-il, les yeux plissés en pointant une épée vers lui. »

Essoufflé, Shirô chercha à se relever sous le regard indifférent de son adversaire du jour. Ce dernier ne réagit pas plus que ça lorsque le mage souleva de nouveau ses deux mains : ses circuits magiques scintillèrent de leur lumière émeraude … jusqu'à que l'intensité ne devienne trop importante pour Emiya. Celui-ci ne comprit pas ce qui se passait et il ressentit une douleur grandissante, finalement, sa projection échoua sous les yeux confus du jeune homme qui s'écroula au sol.

« Ne prends pas cet air d'ahuri. Déclara Archer, les yeux fermés.

– Qu'est-ce que … Souffla difficilement l'intéressé, toujours surpris par les événements.

– Tu réussis à peine de faire des projections, tu as évidemment une limite à ne pas dépasser. À en juger par ton niveau, tu ne peux faire que trois ou quatre maximum mais pas plus.

– Ça veut dire que … le but de cet entraînement …

– Je vais faire en sorte que tu progresses ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. »

Le mage aux yeux dorés ne rajouta rien. Il ne pouvait que des projections limitées ? En même temps, le contraire l'aurait étonné puisqu'il ne s'exerçait pas réellement à ça au départ. C'était la magie de renforcement, sa spécialité au tout départ.

Apparemment, une petite pause s'imposait pour lui et il n'allait certainement pas dire non à quelques minutes de repos. Mais du coup … une question germa dans son esprit : depuis leur dernière conversation l'autre jour, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en parler. Peut-être, était-ce le moment ?

« Hé, j'ai une question. Souffla Shirô, en se redressant.

– Quoi ? Répondit le concerné, tournant doucement le regard dans sa direction.

– Tu disais que mon idéal était une malédiction, hein ? En quoi ça l'est ? »

Le Servant aux cheveux blancs lui tourna le dos, simplement mais sans répondre à la question posée du mage. Ce dernier fronça vivement les sourcils : c'était quoi cette réaction ?

« Attends ! S'écria Emiya, tentant de poursuivre la conversation.

– Ton idéal est une malédiction, je ne peux pas être plus clair. Si tu veux aller au bout de cet idéal, fais comme tu veux. En revanche, si tu veux l'accomplir pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même, tu n'aurais rien à la toute fin. Lâcha le Servant au long manteau rouge. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Pourquoi devait-il constamment parler de façon si énigmatique ?

« Tu devrais les remercier, sans elles, tu serais déjà mort. »

Elles ? Faisait-il référence à Rin et Saber ? Le jeune homme tourna les talons ensuite, clamant qu'ils reprendraient l'entraînement un petit peu plus tard, une fois que Shirô aura récupéré. Parce que ses projections commençaient à arriver à leur limite, le mage en question ne répondit rien aux propos d'Archer.

Le rêve de Kiritsugu pouvait-il être perpétué à travers sa personne ?

Oui, assurément. Ce n'était pas à lui de décider. Contrairement à la dernière fois, le mage ne se sentit pas aussi blessé par les paroles du Servant : il ne chercherait pas à débattre avec ce type sur ses idéaux. Tant qu'il croyait en son rêve, ce serait amplement suffisant pour l'accomplir.

**« _C__hambre_ » de Rin.**

Pendant qu'Archer et Shirô s'entraînaient durement, surtout pour le dernier cité, Rin lisait une pile impressionnante de livres. Elle avait demandé à son Servant de ramener ses affaires et les bouquins faisaient parties du lot, la Tohsaka dévora chaque lettre des yeux en essayant de rien laisser passer. Parce qu'il y avait un problème très important à régler d'abord, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs posa ensuite son regard à sa gauche : il y avait cinq pierres magiques, encore vide d'énergie magique.

Ces dernières auront un rôle capital à jouer, pour le pouvoir de Saber. Si la Servant demeurait dans un état aussi grave, c'était en partie dû à l'utilisation de son Hogû. Apparemment, Saber ne pouvait pas utiliser son Excalibur comme elle l'entendait, alors Rin devrait innover pour contourner ce problème.

« Ça sera pas si facile … Soupira-t-elle, les yeux fermés. »

Bien qu'elle sentait que son but s'approchait, la fatigue commençait à peser sur ses épaules. La Tohsaka secoua négativement la tête et s'appuya plus confortablement sur sa chaise, les bras croisés. Bon, une pause s'intimait clairement, elle ne disposait plus vraiment des ressources nécessaires pour ses recherches : cela faisait au moins, deux bonnes que ses recherches s'éternisaient.

**Chambre de Saber.**

Sakura Matô continuait de veiller sur la résidente. Elle se souvenait d'une de leur discussion récente à propos des cerisiers en fleurs, bien qu'elle avait été une Master et qu'elle savait pertinemment que la présence de Saber-san était passagère … son souhait, lui, avait bien été sincère. Depuis quelques jours, Sakura ressentit l'impression que ses journées se ressemblèrent : malheureusement, la Servant revenait souvent des combats dans un piteuse état ces derniers temps. Même l'Esprit Héroïque l'avait souligné ce fait mais cela ne la dérangeait pas de s'occuper de la blonde.

Celle-ci parut encore souffrante sous les yeux légèrement attristé de la lycéenne. D'après Tohsaka-senpai, son état ne s'améliorera que dans quelques jours, sans davantage de précision.

Subitement, ses pensées se dirigèrent sur Senpai et Saber-san. Pourquoi avait-elle autant tressailli quand Shirô était venu rendre visite à sa partenaire ? Elle ne saurait l'expliquer très clairement mais bon, Sakura secoua négativement la tête.

La sonnerie du téléphone fit sortir la jeune femme aux cheveux violets de ses songes, la cadette se précipita afin de décrocher rapidement.

« Oui ? Ici la maison Emiya. Souffla-t-elle, attentive.

– _Ah ! Sakura-chan ! Je suis contente de t'entendre, de nouveau !_

– Fujimura-sensei ! S'exclama la jeune femme, de surprise.

– _Je t'appelais pour prendre des nouvelles de toi et de Shirô ! Comme je ne pourrai peut-être pas venir aujourd'hui, il fallait quand même que je sache comme vous allez ! _»

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sakura. Cette dernière hocha positivement la tête, quand bien même Fujimura Taiga ne se trouvait pas avec elle. Les quelques minutes qui suivirent furent plutôt banales, échangeant des mots doux entre elles, la lycéenne dut quand même prévenir que Shirô ne pourrait pas lui parler pour le moment. Chose que sa tutrice comprit parfaitement et termina la conversation avec la Matô, davantage heureuse de se changer les idées de cette manière.

«_ Bon, je vais devoir te laisser. Surtout, faites attention à vous ! Je passerai sûrement demain matin alors tu as intérêt à me préparer un bon petit déjeuner !_

– Compris ! À demain, Fujimura-sensei !

– _À plus ! _»

Ceci dit, la professeur raccrocha rapidement. Elle lâcha un petit soupir avant de s'allonger dans son lit, les yeux pointés sur le plafond : sans ses visites quotidiennes chez Shirô, elle trouvait que ça faisait une bonne différence dans sa journée. Mais bon, les retrouvailles ne seraient que plus belles, non ?

Fujimura resta pendant quelques secondes dans cette position jusqu'à que la sonnerie de sa maison ne retentisse. Interloquée, la résidente des lieux se redressa de son lit pour aller voir et elle arqua un sourcil lorsque le visage de l'inconnu fut visible. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte.

« Matô-kun ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Matô Shinji. Ce dernier esquissa un léger sourire, presque teinté de sadisme et il releva faiblement son regard vers la professeure, tendue.

« Oh … vous allez m'aider … »

**Château des Einzbern.**

« Je ne vous félicite pas, madame ! »

Le visage légèrement ennuyée et le regard détourné, Ilyasviel essaya d'ignorer les réprimandes d'une de ses servantes : Sella. Celle-ci avait les mains sur les hanches, le regard presque sévère sur la petite-fille qui haussa simplement les épaules sans réellement lui en vouloir.

« Vous avez sauvé un de vos ennemis ! Affirma Sella.

– J'ai juste retardé l'inévitable, plutôt. Souffla Ilya, assise sur son lit et secouant ses jambes.

– Mais vous auriez pu le finir vous-même, dans ce cas-là.

– Pas envie. Je veux qu'il souffre comme Kiritsugu m'a fait souffrir, tu le sais en plus.

– Mais …

– Enfin, j'ignore encore ce qui rôde dans la ville. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se montrer de nouveau, je pense.

– Vous voulez parler de … »

Juste à côté de Sella, se trouvait Leysritt. Une autre Homoclunus mais contrairement à sa compère, elle semblait complètement déconnectée de la réalité et pour cause, c'était quasiment le cas puisque ses fonctions humaines ne marchaient qu'à moitié. Sella ne fut pas réellement rassurée par les propos de sa maîtresse qui prit une mine plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumé.

« Même si mon objectif est de tuer Onii-chan … il y a aussi quelque chose que je dois accomplir en tant qu'héritière des Einzbern. Affirma la petite-fille, les yeux pointés vers le bas. N'est-ce pas, Sella, Leysritt ?

– Maîtresse ?

– Je vais en finir avec les Homoclunus en remportant le Saint-Graal. Notre famille n'aura plus jamais à fabriquer des réceptacles comme nous, nous serons les derniers de l'Histoire.

– Vous êtes la création la plus aboutie de toute l'histoire des Einzbern, vous allez remporter cette Guerre sans aucun doute. »

Ilyasviel hocha positivement la tête et porta son regard sur le plafond. Elle ne devait pas oublier ses objectifs. Même si Onii-chan occupait certainement une grande partie de son attention pour la Guerre, Ilya avait le devoir de mettre fin aux créations des Homoclunus qui servaient de réceptacle au Saint-Graal. La mage aux cheveux blancs ferma doucement les paupières et s'allongea ensuite sur le grand lit qu'elle avait à disposition.

« Je gagnerai … peu importe ce qui me coûtera … je mettrais fin à cette malédiction ... »

**Chapitre 30 : Malédiction**


	31. Dans l'Ombre

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

_« Tu es Sakura, c'est ça ? La petite-sœur de Shinji ? _»

_Fraîchement devenu lycéen, Emiya Shirô portait l'uniforme de son __établissement__. Ses mains dans les poches, son sac se trouvant dans son bras droit, le mage fixait droit dans les yeux, la collégienne au regard quasiment vide. __Cette dernière hocha lentement la tête pour confirmer son identité, les deux se trouvaient devant la maison des Matô, Sakura venant d'ouvrir la porte à Shirô. Celui-ci __étant juste venu rendre visite à Shinji, son ami, __malade depuis quelques jours maintenant._

_« __Je vais __prévenir__ Nii-san __tout de suite__. Souffla __la cadette en s'inclinant respectueusement. _

– _Merci. Répondit en retour le mage avec un sourire réconfortant. »_

_Le ton doux, Shirô cherchait à rassurer la collégienne qui hocha la tête. Comme elle pouvait s'y attendre, Sakura trouvait que l'ami de son frère était une personne remplie de gentillesse. _

_Les deux ne se connaissaient probablement que de loin, même si pour Sakura, elle l'avait connu dans ce fameux jour où il faisait du saut en hauteur. Et pour Emiya, c'était Shinji qui lui avait parlé vaguement d'elle. _

_Elle l'invita à entrer rapidement et le lycéen accepta vivement la proposition tout en attendant dans le hall. Après quelques secondes, la Matô revint vers Shirô pour lui dire qu'il pouvait voir son frère, déjà réveillé._

_« Yo, Emiya ! Salua Shinji, redressé sur son lit, un plateau de nourriture déposé sur ses genoux._

– _Shinji, sourit lentement le concerné en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté. Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?_

– _Quoi ? Tu t'ennuies sans moi hein ?_

– _C'est pas ce que je dirais mais visiblement, tu vas mieux alors. Ça t'arrivait quand même assez souvent, ces derniers temps, non ?_

– _Bah ! J'suis sûr que c'est rien ! Si je suis tout le temps revenu, c'est que je suis plus fort que la maladie, tu ne crois pas ?_

– _Haha, pas faux._

– _Alors ? Mitsuzuri et toi avaient gagné le tournoi ?_

– _Oui. Ce n'est pas passé loin … Soupira furtivement le lycéen, les yeux fermés._

– _Je t'avais dit quoi ? Notre équipe est la meilleure et encore j'ai été pas là. Imagine un peu si on était réuni ? »_

_Légèrement en retrait, la jeune fille aux cheveux violets ne bougeait presque plus. Se contentant de voir les deux amis rigoler ensemble, c'était la première qu'elle voyait Shirô, qu'elle lui parlait directement._

_Voici donc, le premier jour de leur rencontre. Un jour inoubliable pour la cadette, ce souvenir qu'elle conservait précieusement dans son cœur depuis tant d'années. _

_Un an s'écoula ensuite. Sakura venait tout juste de rentrer au lycée, la jeune femme s'était aussi inscrite dans le club de tir à l'arc, en compagnie de son frère et de Shirô. _

_« Pas comme ça ! Sakura, tu n'apprends pas ou quoi ? »_

_Autoritaire, la cheffe du club ne lésinait pas sur les moyens pour que les nouveaux venus apprennent les règles et le fonctionnement de l'activité. Quand bien même, Sakura était considérée par beaucoup d'élèves comme étant une personne froide, elle tentait de faire de son mieux afin de s'améliorer de jours en jours. Mais ses efforts ne furent pas récompensés et encore, la cheffe venait de la gronder pour son manque de talent._

_« Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait que tu te concentres plus ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ? »_

_L'intéressée ne répondit évidemment rien, se contentant de baisser la tête. La jeune femme ne laissait que rarement retranscrire ses émotions et ce détail, beaucoup d'élèves l'avait remarqué. Cela expliquait sûrement le peu de personnes qui l'aidaient quand bien même la situation pouvait paraître injuste. Personne sauf eux._

_« Attendez. Intervint la voix de Shirô, parmi la foule. Ce n'est pas de cette manière que Sakura risque de progresser. _

– _Pardon ? Nous avons toujours agi de cette manière, tu dois aussi le savoir Emiya. Je ne compte pas changer notre fonctionnement d'un claquement de doigt._

– _Mais …_

– _Il n'y a pas de « mais », Sakura, tu resteras jusqu'au soir pour nettoyer le dojo, d'accord ?_

– _Oui. Souffla la concernée. »_

_Lorsque le soir tomba, la jeune femme s'exécuta silencieusement sans réellement être contrariée ou que ce soit. Mais elle devait bien avouer que la fatigue commençait à la prendre, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. La lycéenne prit l'initiative de prendre quelques secondes afin de souffler et ses yeux se portèrent à l'horloge : 18h00 déjà ?_

_« Elle est vraiment trop autoritaire, non ? »_

_Une présence rassurante. Elle tourna lentement son regard violet dans la direction d'Emiya, ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire, complice. Doucement, il prit une serviette également dans le sceau d'eau, à proximité de la Matô à l'expression confuse._

_« Je vais t'aider, à nous trois, on finira plus rapidement, tu ne crois pas ? Demanda son aîné._

– _Nous trois ?_

– _Ha, j'allais quand même pas laisser cette harpie tout dicter dans cet endroit, non plus._

– _Nii-san ?_

– _Plus vite on en finira, plus vite on rentrera. »_

_Shirô sourit doucement devant le comportement de Shinji qui les aida à tout nettoyer. Sakura partagea également le geste. Après une vingtaine de minutes, le trio avait terminé de faire tout le ménage._

_« À demain. Salua vivement Shirô, à ses amis._

– _Ouais. Se contenta de répondre son ami, d'un mouvement de main. »_

_Les jours suivants, ses activités au dojo furent moins difficiles. Sakura ignora réellement ce qui s'était passée mais au vu du regard complice de Nii-san et de Senpai, les deux avaient bien fait quelque chose pour que la cheffe du club soit moins autoritaire. De même que Mitsuzuri Ayako, une amie des deux concernés, avait discuté avec la cheffe. Cette dernière lui avait même présenté ses excuses pour son comportement déplacé. _

_Sakura__ n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de personnes en plus dans sa vie, si ses proches étaient à ses côtés, la jeune femme se porterait très bien._

_M__ais ces jours … parurent si éloignés désormais._

_Avec cette Guerre … _

_Tout ça … appartenait au passé._

Plongée dans des vieux souvenirs, Sakura Matô feuilletait un vieil album photo où tous les souvenirs de ces trois-là s'y trouvaient, précieusement. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour retourner à cette époque, où personne n'était menacé, où personne ne combattait l'un envers l'autre. Ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement, devant la jeune femme, se trouvait une photographie représentant les trois ensemble, en train de faire un pique-nique avec Fujimura-sensei. Elle réprima un soupir et partit ranger ce vieux bouquin afin de ne plus souffrir inutilement d'un passé désormais révolu.

Puis, son regard s'arrêta sur un objet, posté à côté du même meuble : un ruban bleuté. Sakura l'avait acheté ce matin, en espérant l'offrir à Saber lorsqu'elle se réveillera.

Si … elle se réveillait ...

La porte du salon, où elle se trouvait, s'ouvrit laissant Rin entrer légèrement blasée par la situation. À cette vue, Sakura parut à peine anxieuse et cette anxiété se justifia un peu plus lorsque Tohsaka prit un tablier de cuisine.

« Je vais cuisiner, Sakura. Souffla l'intéressée, de dos à son interlocutrice. Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier ?

– Euh … non. Ça … ira, je suppose. Répondit-elle, maladroitement.

– Je vois.

– Euh Tohsaka-senpai … j'aurais une question ?

– Hum ? »

Trouvant que Sakura mettait un peu de temps pour formuler sa question, Rin tourna doucement son regard dans sa direction.

« Pourquoi … ne fais-tu rien ? S'interloqua la Matô, les yeux rivés dans sa direction.

– Pardon ?

– Je suis une Master … et pourtant, tu ne fais rien. Tu ne me dis pas de partir, de quitter la maison. »

Rin Tohsaka ne répondit rien dans l'immédiat. C'était une question plutôt logique en soi et la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs devait bien avouer qu'elle s'attendait à cette question un peu plus tard. Elle ferma doucement ses yeux et quitta vivement la cuisine afin de s'asseoir, juste à côté de Sakura, sans pour autant croiser son regard pourpre.

« Tu as bien dit que tu avais abandonné le combat. Affirma Rin, les mains jointes.

– Oui, c'est bien ça. Confirma l'intéressée, ses propres mains sur ses genoux.

– Alors tout est réglé, tu ne crois pas ? Après tout, les Matô ont déjà un Master. Si jamais, Shinji est disqualifié de la Guerre, tu n'auras qu'à te disqualifier également, par ta volonté.

– Tohsaka-senpai …

– De toute façon, Shirô ne t'aurait jamais laissé repartir chez toi. Surtout dans les circonstances actuelles avec ta famille … »

Rin soupira légèrement et sourit doucement à Sakura, comme pour la rassurer. Cette dernière hocha positivement la tête : elle avait bien raison sur Senpai. Jamais ce dernier ne la laisserait tomber ..

_Jamais ..._

« Merci … Nee-san. »

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour que la Tohsaka ne se rende compte de cet élément capital, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs se retourna net dans sa direction. Un peu gênée, Rin préféra détourner un petit peu son regard bleuté tout en hochant positivement sa tête. Pourquoi l'appelait-elle soudainement par « _Nee_-_san_ » ? La grande-sœur évita au maximum de croiser le regard de sa cadette, amusée par cette réaction. Probablement une idée de Shirô ou quelque chose de ce genre …

Le principal concerné se reposait encore dans le dojo. Ce dernier se craqua ensuite les bras et il se prépara à y aller, afin de dîner. Son attention fut ensuite attirée par la sonnerie du téléphone, Shirô s'empara rapidement de l'outil et le plaça sur son oreille gauche.

« Allô ?

– _Ahhh … Emiya, j'espérais tomber sur toi. _»

Rin et Sakura commencèrent déjà à préparer le dîner jusqu'à qu'elles n'entendent des bruits étranges ? Comme si quelqu'un courait ? Se jetant un bref regard mutuel, ce fut la Tohsaka qui sortit pour voir si tout allait bien ou non. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs aperçut Shirô se précipiter à prendre son long manteau noir et de sortir à toute allure sous le regard alarmé.

« Attends ! Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?! S'écria la brune, en apercevant le mage enfiler ses chaussures.

– C'est Shinji ! Il a Fuji-nee avec lui ! Répondit le concerné en fonçant directement, sans attendre sa coéquipière. »

Cette dernière tiqua rapidement et d'un regard, elle incita immédiatement à Sakura de rester en arrière et Rin mit son manteau écarlate avant d'y aller à son tour.

« Archer ! »

Ce dernier apparut et hocha vivement la tête. Sa Master partagea ce mouvement et disparut la première afin de rattraper Shirô.

Accourant déjà les rues vides, Shirô Emiya fonça à toute allure. Son cœur battait la chamade, derrière sa poitrine. Son souffle s'emballa rapidement, le jeune homme à la chevelure brûlante paniquait contre son gré : Fuji-nee était une personne extrêmement chère à ses yeux et il ne pouvait même pas imaginer les conséquences de sa disparition. Après quelques minutes qui parurent terriblement longues, le voici dans le parc abandonné où sa cible du moment se trouvait. Shinji avec Fuji-nee comme otage dans son bras gauche et le couteau dans sa main droite, directement pointée vers le visage de sa professeure. Celle-ci demeurait inconsciente, comme vidée de son énergie. Les poings serrés, Emiya ne bougeait plus d'un seul pouce, le regard dissimulé par sa chevelure brûlante.

« Yo, Emiya. Ça faisait un petit moment. Salua faussement Shinji, entre deux rires sadiques.

– Shinji. Relâche Fuji-nee. Répondit instantanément le mage.

– Haha ! T'as qu'à essayer de la chercher alors ! Oh mais attends ! Faut que je l'appelle ! Rider, débarrasse-moi de ce type ! »

Apparaissant, la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres se posa bruyamment juste devant Emiya Shirô, ce dernier ne parut pas plus déstabilisé que ça, étrangement.

Parce que rien, qu'à la vision de Fuji-nee en proie au danger suffisait à faire bouillir son sang, ses dents se serrant, le Master n'avait rien à perdre si c'était pour sa tutrice. Pourtant, avant d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, Rider sortit immédiatement ses chaînes, pour se préparer à en finir avec lui.

« _**Trace On ! **_»

Réprimant immédiatement une douleur grandissante, le jeune homme réussit à projeter les épées d'Archer dans une lumière émeraude, avec un peu moins de douleur qu'à l'accoutumé. Shinji fronça les sourcils : Emiya connaissait des sorts comme celui-ci ? Tss, qu'est-ce que ça allait changer ?! Rider était une Servant !

« BUTE-LE MOI ! Ordonna le Matô, en pointant son couteau vers lui. »

Sa Servant bondit rapidement et abaissa directement ses poignards sur Shirô qui recula sensiblement à l'offensive mais il parvint à la repousser. Sans réelle expression, Rider se rattrapa mais par contre, Emiya fut plutôt surpris par sa prouesse : il venait de repousser une Servant ? Non, il ne fallait pas fanfaronner après ce simple mouvement. Peut-être tombait-il dans un piège mais le temps jouait en sa défaveur.

Shirô s'élança rapidement et donna un coup d'épée violent sur la droite de son ennemie. Celle-ci para l'offensive et réagit de son poignard dans le côté opposé mais sa cible réussit à voir les mouvements. D'un petit pas vers l'arrière, le jeune homme évita le tranchant ennemi bien qu'une petite coulée de sang traduisit l'imperfection de son geste mais tant pis ! Les dents serrés, il releva son regard doré, emplie de détermination et de rage en repensant au danger qu'encourait sa tutrice.

« Dégage ! S'époumona-t-il. »

Un violent coup horizontal lui fut adressé mais Rider évita l'assaut d'un grand saut. Ce gamin se débrouillait beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois mais, elle était une Servant et lui un simple mage, elle ne pouvait pas perdre. Se reposant au sol, l'assaillante se rapprocha brutalement de son ennemi et frappa d'un coup de pied, la cheville gauche de Shirô. Le concerné perdit momentanément l'équilibre, cela suffit pour que son opposante ne le projette d'un violent coup de pied dans son ventre.

Heurtant le sol à plusieurs reprises, Emiya peinait à reprendre son souffle sous les rires moqueurs de Shinji. Bien satisfait de voir que son vieil ennemi mordait la poussière face à sa Servant, l'intéressée se rapprocha vivement de sa cible, incapable de bouger pour le moment. Néanmoins, de nombreux projectiles rouges et noires fusèrent dans sa direction, la forçant d'interrompre son mouvement.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'une plaie. »

Le bras gauche pointé vers Shinji, Rin abordait une mine mauvaise. Rider se posa silencieusement et se prépara déjà à combattre Archer qui ne tarderait probablement pas à venir. D'ailleurs, ce dernier paraissait avoir des atouts bien dissimulés contrairement à elle qui avait déjà dû utiliser son Hogû, la dernière fois. Tohsaka analysa vivement la situation et constata une chose : la présence de Fujimura-sensei n'arrangeait en rien les affaires du duo. La jeune femme se rapprocha doucement tout en gardant les yeux fixés vers ses ennemis, d'un bref appel sur son épaule, Rin s'attarda quelque secondes sur Emiya.

« Ça va … aller. Souffla ce dernier en secouant négativement la tête.

– Tant mieux, parce qu'on a du pain sur la planche. Déclara la brune en plissant doucement son regard bleuté.

– Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Archer s'occupe de Rider et nous de Shinji ?

– Ça va être plus compliqué que ça. Coupa la concernée, la main dans son manteau écarlate. »

Parce que Rider ne laisserait sûrement pas le luxe aux deux magiciens de faire à leur guise mais d'un côté … pouvaient-ils réellement faire quelque chose contre une Servant ? Quand bien même les capacités extraordinaires de Tohsaka, elle ne rivalisait pas avec Rider, d'autant plus que cette dernière combattait essentiellement au corps-à-corps alors qu'elle excellait surtout dans la magie à distance. Mais les capacités d'Archer devraient suffire pour occuper Rider jusqu'à qu'ils puissent attraper Shinji. Shirô fronça les sourcils et resserra son emprise sur ses deux épées, sauver Fuji-nee représentait son seul objectif du moment.

**Maison des Emiya.**

Sakura Matô observa l'extérieur depuis la fenêtre. Tohsaka-senpai lui avait clairement dit d'attendre ici pour ne pas être mise en danger inutilement, surtout sans Servant pour se défendre s'il y avait un Master dans les environs. La jeune femme continuait de prier intérieurement pour que tous, reviennent sains et saufs. Elle avait entendu que c'était son frère le problème, de nouveau … décidément, les choses ne reviendront probablement plus jamais comme avant, avant cette maudite Guerre du Saint-Graal. Apparemment, Fujimura-sensei avait été capturée par son frère et cela inquiétait grandement la cadette : son frère était capable de beaucoup, beaucoup de choses.

« Je t'en prie … ne fais rien … Supplia Sakura, les mains jointes et les paupières closes. »

Pourtant, la Matô se rendit vivement compte de quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air. Elle ne saurait expliquer clairement ce que c'était, mais il y avait bien une chose qui clochait autour.

« Qu'est-ce que … »

La lumière dans la maison vacilla pendant un court instant, les lampes s'affolant rapidement et finalement, elle s'éteignit brutalement, de quoi lui faire rater un battement.

Sakura se trouvait dans le salon et elle sentit une certaine angoisse envahir son cœur. La jeune femme ne comprit pas ce qui se tramait, en revanche : ce n'était plus réellement un endroit sécurisé désormais. Prenant une lampe torche, placé au cas-où dans le tiroir de la commode, la Matô prit la décision de rejoindre Saber-san dans sa chambre avant que les choses ne se compliquent davantage. Dans la pénombre, Sakura n'y voyait pas grand-chose, il n'y avait que sa lumière et celle de la lune pour voir, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu.

La tension envahit doucement mais sûrement la jeune femme aux cheveux violets et subitement, sa propre lampe perdit en luminosité pour qu'au final, il n'y ait plus rien du tout sous le regard inquiet de son utilisatrice.

« Oh non … ce n'est pas vrai … ! Pesta-t-elle, discrètement en paniquant légèrement. »

Frappant à quelques reprises sur sa lampe afin de désespérément la rallumer le plus rapidement possible, la jeune femme espérait de tout son cœur que ça marcherait. Mais sans résultat. Au pire moment possible décidément, et elle ne disposait plus du temps pour revenir sur ses pas pour prendre un nouvel outil. Malheureusement, la Matô devra apprendre à s'en passer pour le moment.

Pas du tout rassurée, la lycéenne approcha à pas lents jusqu'à la chambre de la blonde, toujours profondément endormie.

Puis, Sakura arriva non loin jusqu'à sa destination et son cœur rata un battement dès lors que ses yeux tremblotants virent la porte de la chambre, déjà en partie ouverte. À part elle, plus personne ne sévissait encore dans la maison. Ce simple détail causa un sentiment de peur chez la jeune femme : pourquoi … la porte était ouverte ? Qui pouvait bien être là …? Son souffle s'accélérant en même temps que son pauvre cœur, la jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains et regarda discrètement à travers la porte afin de voir s'il y avait bien quelque chose ou non.

Et là, Sakura retint son souffle comme par réflexe, complètement terrifiée. Parce que dans l'ombre, quelqu'un était bel et bien visible. Une grande ombre effrayante se trouvait juste à côté du lit de Saber-san et demeurait immobile, le tout recouvert d'un étrange voile noir. Mais le détail important résidait surtout dans le fait, qu'un couteau dépassait de sa tenue et ses intentions paraissaient plus qu'évidente.

En retrait, Sakura Matô paniquait complètement. Ses neurones manquant cruellement de réactivité tout comme son corps qui tremblait contre son gré, ne bougeant pas comme elle le souhaiterait. Devant un tel spectacle, la jeune femme ne savait que faire.

_Que devait-elle faire au juste … ?!_

**Chapitre 31 : Dans l'ombre**


	32. Infinie

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

Le souffle quasiment coupé, Sakura Matô ne put bouger le moindre muscle. Paralysée par une peur qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis fort longtemps, la jeune femme aux cheveux violets tentait tout de même d'être la plus discrète possible. Parce que devant, un Servant se situait juste à côté de Saber-san, le couteau à la main. Ce dernier venait de se poser sur la joue gauche de l'Esprit Héroïque, encore inconsciente, et lentement, un léger filet de sang s'écoula depuis le visage de Saber.

Sakura ne savait pas quoi faire à ce moment précis. Dans sa position, cet étrange homme ne la remarquerait probablement pas, vu qu'elle était dissimulée dans l'ombre et que son attention demeurait essentiellement rivée sur Saber-san. Mais pouvait-elle la laisser aux griffes de ce véritable monstre ? Non, que pouvait-elle faire pour l'en empêcher plutôt ? Strictement rien. La Matô mourrait à coup sûr si elle tentait quoi que ce soit. Tel était le triste constat qu'elle se faisait d'elle-même.

Cependant … les discussions avec la blonde lui revinrent en tête. Ses sentiments également, elle lui avait promis de partir voir les cerisiers en fleurs ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

_Était-ce en se cachant lâchement qu'elle pourrait se considérer comme sa sœur de cœur ?_

Sakura s'était suffisamment dissimulée pendant toutes ces années, maintenant, la jeune femme devait enfin affronter la réalité devant ses yeux.

Après avoir légèrement entaillé la joue de Saber, Assassin fit tournoyer son couteau dans sa main présente et il se prépara à trancher la tête de la Servant d'un seul mouvement.

« STOP ! »

Sakura venait de se montrer au « _grand jour _» devant l'assaillant qui pencha la tête sur le côté, la jeune femme aux cheveux violets sentit son souffle se couper. Mais elle tenta de conserver ses nerfs au maximum, quand bien même les tremblements de son corps parasitaient sa détermination. Assassin s'arrêta en effet dans son mouvement parce qu'il se rapprocha ensuite de la nouvelle venue qui recula presque inconsciemment devant une telle menace. Les yeux élargis et tremblants, la Matô sentit une peur effroyable envahir son corps mais elle devait rester forte ! Après quelques pas dans cette direction, le Servant se stoppa dans sa marche, ayant rapidement identifiée la personne qui l'avait interrompu.

« Tu es … je vois. Articula doucement Assassin de sa voix rauque. L'heure n'est pas encore venue, mon maître aura encore besoin de toi.

– H-Hein … ? S'interloqua la concernée, surprise et confuse.

– Tu auras ton rôle à jouer mais pour le moment … »

Il se retourna pour repartir dans la direction du lit de Saber, le couteau à la main. Sakura serra nerveusement les dents et lança littéralement sa seule arme à disposition : sa lampe torche. N'ayant rien ressenti, Assassin abaissa rapidement son poignard sous les yeux élargis de la Matô qui s'élança réellement vers l'assaillant afin de l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

« ARRÊTEZ ! »

**Parc abandonné.**

Pendant ce temps, Rider n'avait pas hésité une seconde supplémentaire avant de foncer directement sur les deux magiciens. Alors que Shirô s'apprêta à se mettre en opposition à l'ennemie, Rin l'interrompit en plaçant son bras gauche juste devant le jeune homme qui écarquilla vivement son regard.

« Tout va bien. Je m'en occupe. Tempéra-t-elle, la voix lente. »

D'un rapide mouvement, la Tohsaka projeta immédiatement ses pierres émeraudes, celles-ci se mirent à scintiller de la même teinte. De la foudre, toujours d'une couleur identique, explosa littéralement autour de Rider à la mine surprise : elle sentit son corps se faire paralyser par un puissant sort. Comment … ?! Une Master qui la mit autant en difficulté ?!

« Maintenant, Shirô ! Va récupérer Fujimura-sensei ! S'écria Rin, le bras gauche en direction de leur assaillante.

– Compris ! S'élança le concerné en fonçant directement. »

La mine paniquée, Shinji Matô ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux : Rider s'était faite immobiliser par Tohsaka ?! Se rapprochant rapidement, Shirô arriva à toute allure vers le mage qui plaça son couteau au-dessus de la gorge de Fujimura Taiga, encore dans les vapes.

« LÂCHE-LA ! S'époumona Emiya. »

Un violent impact engendra un nuage de fumée. Sonné, Shinji se releva péniblement et constata que son otage ne se trouvait plus dans ses bras mais bien dans ceux d'Emiya. Ce dernier avait un genou au sol, sa tutrice contre lui et la tête baissée. Ses projections avaient déjà disparu, il lui avait … mis un coup de poing ? Lui … ? Il l'avait … frappé … ? La joue encore endolorie par cette offensive, Shinji serra nerveusement les dents tandis que Shirô plaça Fuji-nee sur un arbre à proximité, il se releva silencieusement.

« Emiya … CONNARD ! Hurla le Matô de toutes ses forces.

– Shinji. Tu es parti beaucoup trop loin, je t'avais laissé une chance la dernière fois. Maintenant, il est trop tard. Souffla le mage, sans ton particulier.

– Ah ouais ?! Tu crois ça ?! »

Le grimoire toujours présent dans sa main droite se mit à briller d'une lueur violette et sombre, sous le regard neutre de Shirô. Des énergies ressemblant à de l'ombre fusèrent directement sur le jeune homme qui plissa momentanément son regard doré. De la magie ? Non, ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Emiya sauta à vive allure sur la gauche, évitant cette sorte de magie.

« Grâce à ce grimoire, je peux emprunter la magie de Rider ! Hahaha ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?! Je vais te tuer ! Ricana nerveusement Shinji. »

La magie de Rider ? Shirô ne fut pas beaucoup plus perturbé et slaloma entre les différentes vagues d'énergie que son adversaire envoyait.

Du côté de Rin, cela commençait doucement à se compliquer : passé le moment de la paralysie, revoilà Rider libre de ses mouvements. Un coup de pied puissant repoussa directement Tohsaka qui avait su placer ses bras en opposition. Mais cela ne suffit pas à encaisser pleinement le choc vu qu'elle s'envola à plusieurs mètres de distances. En temps ordinaire, ce simple coup aurait presque pu lui casser les membres si elle n'utilisait pas ses sorts de renforcements sur son propre corps, un comme Shirô le faisait avec ses armes.

« Bon sang … »

Ayant roulée sur quelques mètres, elle toussota légèrement et se redressa correctement avec un genou au sol, du sang perlant de sa bouche, qu'elle hâta d'essuyer.

Un mage ne pourrait pas battre un Servant, c'était évident aux yeux de tous.. D'un coup d'œil, Shirô s'inquiéta pour la belle brune : qu'est-ce qu'elle manigançait au juste ?! Elle ne pourrait pas tenir face à Rider éternellement, elle le savait mieux que quiconque pourtant !

Esquissant quelques pas dans la direction de Rin, Rider fronça les sourcils : quelque chose clochait clairement. Cela faisait quelques minutes mais rien ne se passait depuis le début de leur combat.

« Où est ton Servant, Rin Tohsaka ? Exigea-t-elle, plus méfiante que jamais.

– Qui sait ? Rétorqua la concernée, un petit sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Tu crois que je suis aussi naïve ?

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Vous n'aviez aucune raison de nous faire sortir de la maison à part si vous cherchiez à attirer notre attention. Dans l'état actuel des choses, tu ne peux pas battre mon Archer.

– Et ?

– Il est évident que vous aviez une autre cible. »

Emiya Shirô élargit vivement son regard doré. Il parvenait à rassembler les différentes pièces du puzzle au fur et à mesure que Rin parlait. Et il n'aimait pas du tout les déductions de sa coéquipière. Se redressant sur ses deux jambes, la Tohsaka pointa son doigt, où une concentration d'énergie rouge et noire se trouvait au bout, sous le regard courroucé de Shinji Matô, en retrait. Depuis le début … Tohsaka avait un plan … ?! Pire : apparemment, celle-ci possédait un esprit bien plus éclairé qu'il ne le pensait.

« Par élimination, il ne reste qu'une cible : Saber. Vous voulez en profiter, probablement pendant son moment de faiblesse hein ? Mais je sais aussi anticiper sur les autres, dommage pour vous. Lâcha Rin, presque cynique dans ses propos.

– Mais alors, ton Servant … Fit Shinji, en retrait.

– Tu es plus réactif que sur les apparences. Mais oui, tu as raison : Archer est bien aux côtés de Saber en ce moment même. »

**Maison des Emiya.**

Encore sous le choc, Sakura Matô ne bougeait plus, ses yeux tremblants encore sous la scène se jouant devant ses yeux : le couteau d'Assassin s'était arrêté. Puisqu'une épée avait fusé à toute vitesse dans sa direction, brisant la fenêtre au passage, répandant les nombreux éclats de verres dans toute la pièce. Le projectile se planta ensuite dans le mur du fond de la chambre. Archer se posa brutalement au sol, le long manteau rouge volant de droite à gauche, ses deux épées apparurent dans chacune de ses mains.

« Cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas. Tonna le Servant aux cheveux blancs.

– Comment cela se fait-il que je n'ai pas remarqué ta présence … ? Fit son interlocuteur.

– Nous avons pris nos précautions, Rin a placé une barrière dans la grange, histoire que même pour quelqu'un comme toi, je ne puisse pas être détecté.

– Si tu étais là depuis le début, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir attaqué ? Demanda ensuite le Servant de Zôken.

– Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment, tu étais toujours sur tes gardes, disons-nous. Tu m'aurais sûrement repéré. Mais maintenant … »

Ouvrant plus distinctement ses paupières argentées, Archer amorça le premier coup. D'un mouvement, il fracassa la côte d'Assassin d'un violent coup de pied, l'expédiant directement dans le jardin de la demeure. Le jeune homme adressa un vif regard à Sakura pour la dire implicitement de s'occuper de Saber à sa place, puisqu'Archer partit rejoindre son ennemi qui se réceptionna, grognant au passage, probablement pour son manque d'attention.

Sautant au-dessus de son adversaire, le Servant de Rin abattit en croix ses épées mais elles manquèrent sa cible, celle-ci ayant réussi à l'éviter d'un mouvement habile. Les deux se firent face, sans un mot. Archer plissa légèrement son regard : dans un terrain aussi dégagé qu'ici, il finirait par remporter le combat. Mais vu que Sakura et Saber se trouvaient à proximité et qu'Assassin demeurait doué dans la fuite, il pourrait bien l'échapper pour s'en prendre à elles afin de gagner, d'une manière basse.

« Avant de t'éliminer, j'aurais des questions à te poser. Tonna le Servant, en levant une de ses épées dans sa direction. »

Son interlocuteur ne répondit rien, laissant son adversaire terminer. Il y avait bien quelque chose qui interpelait Archer.

« Pourquoi … ne pas avoir tué la gamine ? Demanda l'Esprit Héroïque, les yeux plissés. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux belligérants, sous le froid nocturne. Il était évident que quelque chose clochait : épargner Sakura parce qu'elle demeurait la Master de Rider ? Peut-être bien mais il avait le pressentiment qu'elle dissimulait tellement plus. Son long voile noir se balançant de droite à gauche, Assassin fit apparaître vivement de nouveaux projectiles entre ses doigts.

« Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Rétorqua-t-il, furtivement.

– Parce qu'elle est le vrai Master de Rider ? Ou parce qu'elle cache quelque chose d'autre ? Tenta de deviner le jeune homme.

– Je t'ai dit que tu n'as pas à le savoir. »

Son ennemi ne parlerait pas alors. Tant pis. Sa mission consistait sûrement à éliminer définitivement Saber de la partie, pendant qu'elle était dans son moment de faiblesse. Rin lui avait confié la garde de celle-ci alors, il n'échouerait pas à sa tâche. Fronçant les sourcils, l'archer se concentra pleinement sur son futur adversaire, ce dernier se prépara à bondir rapidement pour s'enfuir. Mais quelque chose interrompit immédiatement son mouvement : sortant de nul part, des épées se plantèrent toutes autour des belligérants. Il en comptait une bonne dizaine qui redéfinissait le champ de bataille, d'une vingtaine de mètre.

« Je t'avais dit que tu ne m'échapperais pas. Articula Archer, le ton froid.

– Ces épées ne m'empêcheront pas d'accomplir mon objectif. Lâcha Assassin, étrangement calme devant la situation.

– Peut-être, mais ce n'était pas le but, de toute façon. Apparemment, c'est toi qui est responsable de l'état de Saber, non ?

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

– Ce n'est pas vraiment une question de vengeance mais bon, disons que j'ai une autre raison de te battre. Et tu as raison : ces épées ne suffiront pas pour ça. C'est pourquoi, je vais te montrer comment elles peuvent être bien plus dangereuses. »

Une violente aura bleutée explosa du corps d'Archer. Des éclats de la même teinte entourèrent avec plus d'intensité le Servant, ce dernier souleva ensuite sa main droite dans la direction d'Assassin, de moins en moins rassuré qui lançait des regards furtifs tout autour de lui.

« _**I am the bone of my sword.**_»

Les yeux clos, Archer se concentrait toujours plus. Une véritable spirale de lumière bleue se forma, mêlant des flammes de la même couleur autour des deux belligérants. L'ennemi se surprit à esquisser un mouvement de recul.

« _**Have withstood pain to create many weapons.**_

– Mais qu'est-ce que … Fit son opposant, totalement pris de court par le déroulement de l'affrontement.

– _**Yet, those hands will never hold anything**__**.**_

– Tu n'es pas un Esprit Héroïque ordinaire … !

– _**So, as I pray**__**.**_»

Le regard de son adversaire s'ouvrit lentement, la main droite toujours levée vers son adversaire, son long manteau rouge fut secoué dans tous les sens, comme sa chevelure blanche. Autour des belligérants, les flammes explosèrent littéralement, dans un déluge impressionnant.

« _**Unlimited Blade Works. **_»

Une éclatante lumière se répandit, aveuglant momentanément Assassin. Après quelques secondes, les voici dans un monde complètement désertique. Mais un monde également parsemés d'une infinité d'épées, chacune plantées au sol, s'étendant sur cette nouvelle dimension. Des grandes roues descendirent depuis les cieux pour le consteller, ces derniers demeuraient recouverts de nombreux nuages comme si le temps ne s'écoulait plus dans cet endroit.

Son manteau rouge vola lentement au gré du vent, Archer posa son regard froid sur son opposant, déboussolé par ce qui se produisit sous ses yeux.

« Dans ce monde, tu n'as nul part où te cacher. C'est … terminé pour toi, Assassin. »

Archer leva simplement sa main droite, vers les cieux : instantanément, autour de sa cible, les sabres plantés au sol furent téléguidés en direction du Servant à l'allure de Spectre. Celui-ci se démena comme il le put afin d'éviter les cinq épées fusant vers lui. Habilement, il réussit ce tour de force mais le problème demeurait toujours : comment réussir à fuir dans ces conditions ?

Le jeune homme en face ne bougeait presque plus. Ses épées obéissant à sa volonté, il n'avait plus besoin de bouger afin de remporter ce combat désormais, Assassin réussit à dévier les puissants projectiles de son couteau. Mais cette défense bancale ne suffirait pas face à une infinité d'épées et ça, Archer le savait parfaitement. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et des sabres apparurent dans son dos, son ennemi put en compter au moins sept. Slalomant entre les différentes armes, le Servant put s'en sortir avec un peu de mal, mais toujours là.

Il laissa de nombreuses gouttelettes de sang s'écoulaient, suite à ses esquives imparfaites.

« Mais quel Esprit Héroïque es-tu ?! S'exclama Assassin, reculant inlassablement. »

Le principal concerné rouvrit doucement son regard. Il récupéra ses épées préférées dans ses mains, son manteau toujours secoué par le vent.

« Je suis juste un héros qui a vu l'Enfer. »

D'un mouvement rapide, Archer expédia de nouvelles épées, celles-ci explosèrent violemment le sol, masquant sa présence. In-extremis, son opposant réussit à les éviter, en bondissant sur les côtés, cependant, poursuivre de cette manière présenterait des limites, cela paraissait évident. Alors, la victoire demeurait la seule solution afin de sortir de cet endroit plus que dangereux.

Pourtant, Assassin dut immédiatement sauter de nouveau : les épées Archer agissaient de nouveau à sa volonté, ne laissant quasiment aucune échappatoire. Une échappatoire que le Servant réussit à trouver en laissant de nombreuses gouttelettes de sang s'échapper depuis son corps. Toutefois, il fut surpris en constatant la présence de son adversaire, juste au-dessus de lui, armé de ses lames habituelles.

Un violent impact se produisit et Assassin s'envola brutalement au sol, s'écrasant dessus avec une rapidité impressionnante. Archer se reposa également et saisit solidement ses armes afin de foncer tout en ordonnant à des grands sabres d'apparaître non loin de sa cible, surprise par les mouvements adverses.

Les chocs se multiplièrent et le Servant de Zôken laissa échapper de nombreuses doses d'hémoglobine dans l'air. À cause de cette dernière offensive, il ne put réagir correctement à l'arrivée de son opposant, trop rapide à ses yeux. Dans ce cas-là, le tuer d'un seul coup représentait la seule solution crédible à ses yeux : retirant son bandage de son bras droit, ce dernier scintilla d'une forte lueur rougeoyante.

« _**Zâbaniya ! **_»

Une coulée de sang importante se produisit : son bras venait de chuter. Dans un hurlement de douleur, Assassin ne put réagir davantage. Archer l'avait surpassé sur le plan de la vitesse, notamment grâce à son Unlimited Blade Works qui lui procurait un avantage bien trop conséquent. Le Servant de Rin Tohsaka s'approcha encore de sa cible, bien trop démunie pour proposer une réponse à son assaut.

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! »

Un violent coup croisé. Les deux hanches d'Assassin furent complètement entaillées, des coulées de sang se répandirent suite à cette attaque tandis qu'Archer se trouvait désormais de dos à son opposant. Le manteau rouge voletant, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs souleva sa main en direction des cieux : une pluie d'épée s'écrasa directement afin d'assurer la défaite adverse.

« C'est terminé … »

Planté de toutes parts, Assassin ne put esquisser quoi que ce soit. Le voici, vaincu par ce Servant si atypique. Qui … pouvait-il bien être … ?

Le concerné demeurait de dos à son ancien adversaire, les yeux fermés.

La dimension disparut, dévoilant Archer de dos. Ce dernier souffla un bon coup : utiliser ce sort lui demandait une certaine quantité d'énergie, beaucoup plus élevé que toutes ses techniques. Il jeta ensuite un petit regard dans son dos : Sakura Matô sortit également de la maison afin de voir comment la situation avait évolué. Apparemment en bien puisque seul le Servant de sa sœur demeurait, au milieu du jardin de la maison.

« Tu devrais retourner dans la chambre. Conseilla Archer, sans ton particulier.

– Je pense que ça ira. Mais … est-ce que vous pensez que Senpai et Tohsaka-senpai iront bien ? »

La réponse de son interlocuteur tarda un petit peu. De quoi inquiéter un petit peu la jeune femme aux cheveux violets, celle-ci se racla discrètement la gorge. L'Esprit Héroïque croisa vivement les bras, le regard dirigé vers le ciel nocturne de Fuyuki.

« Il est probable que Shinji Matô s'occupe des autres pour l'instant. Sans moi, ce sera difficile pour eux de tenir tête à Rider. Souffla-t-il lentement.

– Pourquoi vous n'y allez pas, dans ce cas-là ?! S'exclama Sakura, de surprise. »

Son ton avait sûrement dépassé le cadre de ses pensées. Mais Archer ne lui tint pas rigueur, il conserva la même posture.

« Rin m'a ordonné de rester ici, pour vous surveiller toutes les deux. J'obéis.

– Mais … Protesta la Matô, les yeux baissés.

– Il faut juste attendre. Je lui ai quand même demandé de faire un Sceau de Commandement au cas-où les choses se passeraient vraiment mal pour eux. »

Sakura baissa doucement les yeux.

Nii-san … avait sûrement brisé sa promesse.

Alors …

**Parc abandonné.**

« Je vois. Tu as des pris tes précautions avant de venir. Souffla Rider, d'une voix relativement neutre malgré la situation.

– C'est ça. Confirma son interlocutrice. Comme tu n'es pas au top de ta forme, j'ai quand même mes chances de m'en sortir.

– Une pensée bien arrogante.

– Peut-être bien mais dans ces conditions, Shirô en finira avec Shinji avant que tu ne le fasses avec moi. »

Rin plissa légèrement son regard : Rider ne médisait pas, en réalité. C'était bel et bien une pensée osée d'affirmer de retenir une Servant. Pourtant, elle y croyait fermement et tant que Shirô partageait cette résolution, alors la jeune femme ne reculerait pas face à l'adversité. Cette dernière fusa rapidement dans sa direction, difficile de prévoir ses mouvements de la sorte, dans ce cas-là … !

La Tohsaka projeta des Gandr tout autour d'elle afin de soulever un nuage de fumée. De cette manière … les déplacements de Rider seraient plus perceptibles ! Ses yeux bleutés s'attardèrent attentivement sur tous les coins possibles et un mouvement brutal se produisit à sa gauche.

« Je te tiens ! »

Pointant son bras gauche afin de frapper avec un Gandr, la jeune femme hoqueta de surprise lorsque son ennemie passa à travers son offensive, par une agilité hors du commun : sa cible s'était baissée bien trop rapidement à une telle distance ! Rider affligea un coup de poing puissant, coup atténué par ses soins : utilisant la magie de renforcement afin d'affaiblir le choc, la brune s'envola tout de même à quelques mètres de distance.

« C'est inutile. Tonna l'Esprit Héroïque. Un Master ne peut pas battre un Servant, cette pensée est trop présomptueuse, même pour toi. »

Essoufflée, Tohsaka toussota légèrement après le coup reçu. Elle releva doucement son regard et se rendit vivement compte d'une chose : ce combat serait bien plus long que prévu.

À côté, une nouvelle bataille venait de s'engager. Utilisant les pouvoirs de Rider afin de se montrer dangereux, Shinji Matô mitraillait complètement Emiya Shirô. Ce dernier parvint à éviter les différentes offensives de son adversaire, ses épées en mains, il devait se débarrasser de ce foutu grimoire avant de s'attaquer à Shinji.

Et ça restait largement dans ses cordes. Utilisant ses lames pour bloquer les sorts du Matô, Shirô cherchait à se défendre et à se rapprocher dans le même temps. Cependant, son adversaire trouverait sûrement le moyen de le dévier de son objectif, alors il fallait innover afin de remporter la victoire !

« Abandonne, Emiya ! Tu ne peux rien contre moi ! Ricana nerveusement Shinji. »

De nouvelles vagues sombres furent projetées vers le concerné. Celui-ci recula légèrement suite à cet assaut et repartit à vive allure dans sa direction. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges sauta au-dessus d'une offensive et par sa course, le voici à quelques mètres seulement du Matô qui doutait de plus en plus.

« SHINJI ! »

Sa lame de droite s'abattit violemment. Sous le coup de la panique, sa cible projeta une vague sombre afin de l'éloigner momentanément de là. Le contact entre leurs deux pouvoirs fut en faveur d'Emiya, ce dernier poussant un cri de guerre et passa à travers le sort du Matô. Le choc entraîna un mouvement de recul chez le petit-fils de Zôken qui s'écroula au sol, ses yeux s'élargirent même brutalement : il cracha une petite quantité de sang au sol.

« Abuser de ces pouvoirs finit par avoir un effet sur toi. Informa Shirô, tête baissée. Shinji, tu n'es pas un mage. Utiliser des pouvoirs qui ne t'appartiennent pas, te causent ce genre de blessures, internes et externes. Ce n'est pas de cette manière qu'il faut utiliser la magie.

– Q-Quoi … ? S'interloqua le concerné, essoufflé comme rarement.

– La magie s'utilise en mettant quelque chose en jeu. Dans mon cas, je mettais ma propre vie pour m'entraîner, chaque jour, encore et encore. Mais toi, tu n'as fait qu'emprunter la magie de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu ne pouvais pas gagner contre moi.

– Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Je vais te buter, Emiya ! »

Shinji se releva rapidement et poussé par une haine profonde, il lui lança de nouvelles offensives. Elles n'aboutirent à rien de plus, Shirô s'en débarrassa d'un mouvement brutal et d'une facilité déconcertante : au vu de son état, le voilà plus faible, encore plus qu'avant. Emiya fit quelques pas dans sa direction, l'épée à la main, l'air grave.

« Tu disais … avoir été impliqué dans cette Guerre, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il, le ton neutre.

– Et alors ?! Tu vas avoir pitié de moi, c'est ça ?! TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ! Grogna Shinji, en tendant son livre bien devant. »

Une nouvelle dose d'obscurité explosa dans sa direction, lui procurant tout de même des douleurs internes. À cette vue, Emiya resta de marbre. Ses épées bien en mains, le jeune homme se débarrassa de l'offensive rapidement, ses quelques mèches dissimulant son regard.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai hésité. Murmura lentement Shirô, ses armes légèrement abaissées. J'ai toujours voulu penser que tu étais comme moi, une victime de cette guerre. Mais je m'étais trompé … Shinji, tu as dépassé toutes les limites. »

Crachant une dose de sang, le Matô ne savait pas ce qui le procurait le plus de mal entre ces paroles et la douleur. Serrant nerveusement les poings, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus poussa un cri de rage et s'élança, dans un élan désespéré en direction du mage aux yeux dorés. Dans la tête du concerné, des images avec Sakura revenaient, et un violent coup de pied fracassa la côte de Shinji qui s'écrasa piteusement au sol. Le fils adoptif de Kiritsugu s'approcha du blessé, en train de se cambrer de douleur et ses yeux se placèrent sur le grimoire, posé à quelques mètres.

« Tu n'as plus besoin de ça. »

Mais avant que Shirô ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Shinji se jeta dessus et l'empêcha de détruire son précieux grimoire. À cette vue, le jeune homme à la chevelure brûlante finit par fermer ses paupières, comme lassé par le comportement de son ancien ami.

« Abandonne, tu n'as pas besoin de mourir pour le Saint-Graal. Murmura Emiya, le ton lent.

– TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ! JE VAIS RIEN CHANGER DU TOUT COMME ÇA ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, hein ?! Tu vas me tuer alors que j'suis le grand frère de Sakura ?! Réfléchis, Emiya !

– Tu lui as suffisamment causé de tord comme ça. Tu es censé être son grand-frère et … tu lui as fait trop de mal pour être pardonné. Maltraiter sa petite-sœur pendant tout ce temps, il n'y a que le pire des enfoirés pour faire ça. Maintenant, c'est terminé. »

Des souvenirs remontaient dans sa tête. Sakura lui avait tout raconté, de toutes les atrocités que sa famille lui avait fait. Pouvait-il pardonner Shinji pour tout ça ? D'avoir maltraité Sakura pendant toutes ces années ? D'avoir attaqué Fuji-nee ? De s'en être pris aux innocents de la ville ? De vouloir à s'attaquer à Saber ?

Fermant doucement les paupières, Shirô souleva son bras droit, son épée avec.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver finalement, Shinji … »

Un coup d'épée partit réellement.

Rider et Rin se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement : Emiya … venait de trancher le bras droit entier du Matô qui poussa un terrible hurlement de douleur. Le sang coulant à flots, Shinji se secoua dans tous les sens, la douleur accompagnant ces cris de souffrances. Son assaillant n'exprimait plus rien dans ses iris dorés, comme si c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Oui, Shinji aurait probablement encore tout fait pour gagner la guerre, comme impliquer de nombreux innocents et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

« Tu ne participera plus à la guerre comme ça … Souffla-t-il, sombrement. »

**Chapitre 32 : Infinie**


	33. Une Fuite Désespérée

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

_Les cris de Shinji résonnaient dans ses tympans. _

_Sa souffrance, il la ressentait._

_Parce qu'il venait de lui causer une blessure sûrement mortelle._

_Parce qu'il s'était pris à des êtres chers. _

_Peut-être parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le pardonner. D'avoir attaqué successivement Sakura, Fuji-nee et Saber … _

_Il n'avait pas à regretter son choix : sans ça, Shinji aurait probablement impliqué d'autres innocents dans cette immonde Guerre du Saint-Graal. Il savait que sauver tout le monde demeurait utopique, il ne pouvait pas laisser Shinji poursuivre ces agissements._

_C'était le bon choix._

_Il n'avait pas à regretter son choix … n'est-ce pas ?_

Le sang entachant sa joue gauche, Shirô Emiya n'exprimait plus grand-chose dans ses pupilles dorées. Gisant lamentablement au sol, Shinji Matô souffrait le martyr. Son corps étant pris par différents spasmes, il ne put réagir d'une quelconque manière. Le jeune homme à la chevelure brûlante attaqua sa prochaine cible : le grimoire que tenait son ancien ami. Pourtant, un violent courant d'air se produisit dès lors que Rider fusa dans leur direction, affligeant un coup de pied d'une puissance redoutable. Shirô plaça ses épées en croix mais se fit éjecter sur un arbre à proximité, grimaçant de douleur lorsqu'il heurta le tronc.

« Shinji ! S'écria Rider, de son côté. »

La blessure avait de quoi être inquiétante. Rester ici sans que le mage ne succombe à la mort était difficilement faisable, pourtant, la jeune femme aux cheveux violets se fit mitrailler par les Gandr de Rin. Celle-ci ne comptait pas laisser repartir vivant Shinji de cet endroit. La Servant dut utiliser ses chaînes afin de se débarrasser des nombreux projectiles lancés dans sa direction.

Une fois la pluie passée, la jeune femme cogitait silencieusement : invoquer son Pégase lui demanderait un peu trop d'énergie. Énergie qu'elle ne pouvait utiliser actuellement puisque Shinji ne fournissait quasiment rien dans cet état-là. Rider n'avait plus réellement le choix. Plaçant lentement sa main dans sa longue chevelure violette, la Servant retira son bandeau qui masquait ses yeux. Interloqués, Shirô et Rin ne bougeaient plus mais la dernière citée se rendit compte de cette erreur lorsque leur ennemie rouvrit son regard scintillant.

« Shirô ! Ne regarde surtout pas ses yeux ! S'exclama la Tohsaka. »

N'ayant pas réagi assez rapidement, le conseil de la jeune femme arriva trop tard : une impression étrange se dégagea des yeux de Rider. Une impression qui s'amplifia de secondes en secondes, une aura sombre et violette enveloppa le corps de la Servant. Doucement, les membres de Shirô s'immobilisèrent, ses yeux se dirigèrent lentement dans cette direction : ses jambes commencèrent à se griser. Tout comme ses bras ? Que se passait-il, au juste ?!

« Les yeux mystiques de pétrifications ?! Fulmina Rin, à genoux, tentant de reprendre un peu de consistance. »

Elle-même n'avait pas réussi à bouger assez rapidement pour y échapper, alors ?! Serrant nerveusement les poings, Tohsaka élargit vivement son regard lorsqu'elle vit sa main droite où son Sceau de Commandement demeurait. Devait-elle appeler Archer dans cette situation … ? Non, pas encore ! Gâcher son dernier sceau dans un tel endroit ? Pas question.

Mais avant que le processus ne s'achève, Rider disparut rapidement avec Shinji. Elle avait utilisé ses yeux uniquement pour les retarder ? En réalité, cela les avantageait bien plus que l'inverse. Une fois le pouvoir estompé, Tohsaka respira avec davantage de facilité et jeta un vif coup d'œil à Shirô, également en train de reprendre un semblant de souffle. Le jeune homme tourna son regard dans la direction de sa coéquipière.

« Ce n'est pas passé loin … Soupira Emiya, les yeux clos.

– C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. J'espère que tout va bien là-bas … Souffla la mage, en partageant le même geste.

– Je dois ramener Fuji-nee … !

– Attends, laisse-moi la voir. »

Tohsaka Rin inspecta vivement Fujimura-sensei et elle hocha la tête à Shirô. Ce dernier ne comprenant pas réellement ce que signifiait les gestes de la brune, elle se redressa et mit une main sur sa hanche.

« Tout va bien, elle n'a pas perdu beaucoup de force. Elle s'en remettra sûrement d'ici un ou deux jours. Pour le moment, ramenons-là chez elle, ça devrait suffire.

– Tu en es certaine ? Reconfirma Shirô, plus inquiet.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Rentrons rapidement, sans Archer, nous sommes vulnérables.

– … Compris, allons-y. »

Shirô se releva et prit sa tutrice sur son dos. Son visage soulagé, il pouvait enfin respirer normalement : il ne se permettrait pas de perdre Fuji-nee dans cette guerre. Les deux lycéens se mirent rapidement en route. Rin lança un petit regard au jeune homme qui marchait à ses côtés, le concerné remarqua bien l'attention de son amie et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« Shirô … tu te sens bien ? »

Le ton comportait une certaine inquiétude. Emiya Shirô continua sa marche, les yeux pointés vers le sol, légèrement perdu dans ses pensées.

« Ouais … ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Lâcha-t-il avec un ton pas très convainquant.

– Tu as pris une décision très forte. Nota Tohsaka, les yeux plissés.

– Je le sais.

– Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu craques un petit peu. Tu as le droit d'évacuer aussi tes émotions, Shirô.

– Oui. Merci. »

Cette absence de ton déstabilisait un petit peu trop la noble magicienne, celle-ci s'arrêta dans sa marche sans que son interlocuteur ne comprenne la raison. Subitement, Rin empoigna violemment le col – tout en prenant soin de ne pas faire tomber Fujimura-sensei – de son ami qui élargit à peine les yeux devant les agissements de la mage aux cheveux noirs.

« Bon sang ! Shirô ! Tu viens presque de tuer Shinji et ça ne te fait rien ?! Alors que pendant tout ce temps, tu voulais sauver tout le monde ?! Réagis un petit peu ! Pourquoi tu n'exprimes rien alors que tu devrais être en colère ou triste ?! Réprimanda l'intéressée en plantant son regard inquisiteur dans le sien.

– … Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir, Tohsaka. Lâcha-t-il, faiblement.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a dix ans pour tu ne réagisses jamais ?! Pourquoi tu sembles déjà mort à l'intérieur, Shirô ?!

– Je … il y a dix ans … rien … il ne s'est rien passé … »

Les yeux élargis, Emiya ne fit rien. Des images circulaient dans sa tête, un peu trop rapidement. Des images de cet enfer, de ces cadavres, de Kiritsugu.

« Kiritsugu m'a sauvé … et rien d'autre …

– Comment tu peux vivre en restant comme ça ?! Exprime-toi ! Ça ne te fait rien de savoir que tu as coupé le bras d'un ancien ami ?! Tu es humain !

– J'ai fait … ça pour sauver les autres … c'est tout … »

Emiya tremblait légèrement, la vision des hurlements de douleur de Shinji lui revenait avant qu'il ne secoue la tête négativement. Lentement, il se défait de la prise de Tohsaka qui prit une mine presque triste : comment vivait-il … en n'exprimant rien … ? Dépité, la jeune femme relâcha le mage qui continua sa marche, bien que son visage demeurait presque neutre, son esprit cogitait beaucoup.

_Avait-il été réellement … sauvé par Kiritsugu ce jour-là … ?_

Rin Tohsaka remarqua quand même que ces mots avaient eu un peu d'impact dans sa petite tête, tant mieux dans ce cas-là. S'il réfléchissait à ses actions, elle aurait au moins l'impression que cet imbécile s'exprimerait à l'avenir …

**Plus tard … **

« Je comprends … Assassin était venu ici pour tuer Saber, comme on l'avait prévu quoi … »

Exténuée, Rin plaça sa main gauche sur sa joue. Se trouvant dans le salon de la maison, la Tohsaka devait bien avouée que sur ce coup-ci, ils avaient bien eu raison d'avoir laissé son Servant de surveillance, ici. Intérieurement, elle se félicita même de cette idée. Adossé au mur, Archer gardait les bras croisés et se contenta de hocher la tête, confirmant les propos de son Master.

« Mais tu as réussi à éliminer définitivement Assassin, tu es vraiment impressionnant, Archer ! S'écria ensuite la Tohsaka, le sourire aux lèvres.

– Humpf, si tu le dis. Répondit le concerné, les yeux fermés. »

Assise, la jeune femme s'attarda longuement sur son Servant aux paupières closes. Une fois que ce dernier se rendit compte du regard appuyé de sa Master, il demanda rapidement ce qu n'allait pas.

« Dis-moi, Archer … tu es un anti-héros, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un petit instant de silence. Le jeune homme fixa un point dans le vide pendant quelques secondes et hocha vaguement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Souffla lentement le concerné. »

Rin n'eut pas beaucoup de réaction supplémentaire. À vrai dire, elle s'en doutait depuis un petit moment maintenant.

Le concept « _d'anti-héro _» était des héros jugés comme impurs et non respectables. Contrairement à la plupart des Esprits Héroïques, ils avaient été forcés à rejoindre le Trône des Héros, normalement, ce dernier ne devrait accueillir que les « _bons héros _». Mais dans ce monde, il y avait une dernière de catégorie de Servants : les Gardiens.

Afin de préserver l'auto-destruction de l'humanité, le monde avait son propre système de défense : la Counter Force. Ils étaient invoqués à n'importe quelle époque, vendant leur propre salut pour un service quasiment éternel. Au vu des images du passé d'Archer … il y avait fort à parier que c'était bel et bien le cas. Combien de fois avait-elle vu son Servant en train de combattre ? En train de planter une épée dans ce monde désertique ? Chaque épée représentait potentiellement un champ de bataille. Et dans ce monde … résidait une infinité d'épées …

« Tu es un Gardien, alors ?

– Je crois que me souvenir de cet élément, en effet. Répondit Archer, le regard dans le vide.

– Mais pourquoi … tu as fini comme ça ? Pourquoi as-tu sacrifié ton propre salut pour les autres ? »

Le Servant finit par fermer les yeux tout en se décollant du mur auquel il était adossé depuis quelques minutes.

« Pour avoir trop rêvé, je suppose. Souffla finalement le jeune homme au manteau rouge.

– … Je vois. Tu as fait du beau boulot, tu devrais te reposer maintenant. »

Le concerné acquiesça rapidement et disparut dans sa forme spirituelle. Soupirant bruyamment, Rin regarda silencieusement par la fenêtre : trop rêver hein ? Ils ... avaient réellement beaucoup de points communs ces deux-là.

Elle se dirigea ensuite dans la chambre de Saber et remarqua la présence de Shirô ainsi que de Sakura. Les deux intéressés étaient déjà en train de papoter et la brune s'immisça involontairement dans leur discussion.

« Oh, je vous dérangeais ? Déclara Rin, une main sur sa hanche.

– Pas vraiment. Répondit Emiya Shirô, en posant son regard sur la nouvelle arrivante.

– Il fait froid ici, grelotta ensuite son interlocutrice.

– Justement, on voulait changer la chambre de Saber-san. Intervint Sakura.

– Mmh … pas besoin. »

Arrivant à proximité de la fenêtre brisée, la jeune femme plaça sa paume juste en face et rapidement, les éclats brisés revinrent en place. Laissant la fenêtre dans un état impeccable sous les yeux impressionnés de Shirô, ne connaissant par un sort aussi puissant. Vraiment, Tohsaka maîtrisait beaucoup, beaucoup de sorts alors que lui … mmh, il valait mieux ne pas y penser.

« Tu es vraiment incroyable, Tohsaka. Complimenta Emiya, désabusé devant le sort utilisé.

– C'est un sort basique. Soupira Rin, mêlant un certain dépit devant la réaction de son ami qui fut déstabilisé.

– Ah … je vois.

– Enfin, reposons-nous. On a passé une journée difficile. »

Rin sortit ensuite de la chambre, bientôt suivie par Sakura. Celle-ci s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes, en regardant du coin d'œil le comportement de Shirô. Ce dernier s'approcha du lit de Saber, le visage mélancolique. La jeune femme ferma son regard et disparut de la chambre, laissant les deux ensembles presque à contrecœur. Doucement, Emiya prit la main de sa partenaire, encore endormie.

« Désolé. Je suis parti un peu trop longtemps. S'excusa le mage, le ton lent et triste. Tu as failli y passer toi aussi. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir négligé … »

Le mage s'assit ensuite à proximité afin de veiller sur sa partenaire. En voyant l'état de Saber, il se souvenait des erreurs commises durant la guerre ayant entraîné de lourdes conséquences. Et récemment, avec Shinji … le jeune homme se remettait souvent en question sur ses agissements. Avait-il eu raison ? Saber lui avait affirmé que sauver tout le monde était impossible. Tout comme Archer. Tout comme Kiritsugu.

Avait-il … échoué dans son rêve ?

Shirô secoua négativement la tête. Non, pas encore. Renoncer maintenant serait un crime. Non pas pour les derniers cités … mais pour _eux._ Emiya poussa un léger soupir et décida de veiller un petit peu sur la belle blonde encore quelques minutes. Il se sentait plus proche d'elle en agissant de cette manière, sans trop comprendre la raison d'ailleurs, peu importe. Ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement, comme s'il avait prévu de dormir ici avec sa Servant aux cheveux blonds.

« Bonne nuit, Saber. »

**Maison des Matô … **

« Je vois … Assassin a été vaincu et Rider est repartie vers Sakura … »

Matô Zôken se trouvait au centre de sa fameuse salle de formation. Le vieil homme avait éternellement sa canne déposée au sol et n'exprimait pas grand-chose. Quand bien même son Servant ne demeurait plus de ce monde, il avait déjà accompli certaines choses importantes, dans la phase de son plan. Shinji ne disposait plus de la capacité d'être un Master désormais, au vu de la gravité de ses blessures.

Les Matô ne possédaient plus qu'une seule carte pour remporter la guerre du Saint-Graal. Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Zôken lorsqu'il vit des images, directement transférés par ses moustiques, déjà dispersés aux quatre coins de la ville. Ses familiers lui servaient à surveiller tout ce qui se tramait et apparemment … les nouvelles s'avéraient bien croustillantes.

« Elle a bougé alors … haha. »

**Plus loin …**

Rider déposa le corps de son « _Master _» sur la façade du mur, pour ne pas aggraver un état déjà trop précaire. Le ramener directement dans la maison des Matô ne lui conduirait qu'à une souffrance supplémentaire : le vieillard n'accepterait certainement pas un perdant rentrer chez lui. Et surtout … Shinji lui serait complètement inutile et difficile de savoir ce qui adviendrait de l'aîné.

Les yeux de la belle Servant se plissèrent lorsque le grimoire, remplaçant les Sceaux de Commandement, disparut, prenant feu instantanément. La jeune femme ferma son regard et déchira une partie de sa manche gauche, afin de stopper l'hémorragie de Shinji. Ce dernier laissait transparaître une grande souffrance sur son visage et Rider lui administra les premiers soins bien qu'ils n'allaient pas être suffisant sur le long terme. Mais au moins, il devrait suffisamment survivre pour aller aux urgences et bénéficiait à de meilleurs traitements.

Une fois les soins terminés, elle se releva. Tournant le dos au Matô qui ouvrit faiblement les yeux et il se rendit compte que la jeune femme à la tenue sombre commençait à tourner les talons.

« Notre pacte est rompu. Je vais désormais retourner avec mon Master. Lâcha Rider, sans ton particulier. Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne sois plus impliqué dans cette guerre, pour ne pas perdre ta vie inutilement.

– Pourquoi … tu m'as … soigné … ? Je t'ai toujours … mal … traitée … Fit Shinji, entre deux gémissements de douleur.

– Ne te méprends pas. Murmura la concernée, de dos à son interlocuteur. Si je fais ça, ce n'est pas pour toi. »

Ceci dit, la jeune femme disparut dans des particules violettes.

Shinji Matô, lui, resta accroupi sur la façade d'un mur. Cet enfoiré d'Emiya … il lui paierait ça ! Il le promettait ! D'un grognement de douleur, le mage posa un regard sur la plaie béante et déglutit déjà en y l'imaginant. Si Emiya pensait s'en sortir … non ! Il la tuerait ! De ses propres mains ! Respirant avec difficulté, le jeune homme devait déjà sortir de cette ruelle, le vieux ne viendrait probablement pas l'aider. Dans ce cas-là, il ne compterait que sur ses propres forces.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et Shinji réussit enfin à se redresser correctement sur ses jambes. Le jeune homme vit ensuite un hôpital à quelques mètres, au moins, Rider l'avait placé à proximité des soins. Difficilement, l'aîné des Matô se dirigea vers le centre hospitalier et rapidement, le personnel s'occupa de son cas assez rapidement.

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulés, se transformant ensuite en des heures. Sa haine envers Emiya ne faisait que s'accroître avec le temps, agrippant nerveusement les draps de sa couverture. Il se vengerait à coup sûr … il se vengerait à coup sûr. Shinji élargit ensuite le regard puisqu'à la fenêtre, le présumé mage vit très momentanément autre chose que son propre reflet dans la glace.

« Qu'est-ce que … »

L'électricité vacilla. Ce, dans tout l'hôpital. Shinji sentit son souffle s'emballer tout comme son cœur. Les infirmières dans les couloirs s'arrêtèrent immédiatement dans leurs marches : qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

« Encore une coupure d'électricité ? S'interloqua une des concernées en se retournant.

– C'est la deuxième. Commenta platement sa camarade, inquiète.

– Sûrement un petit bug, comme la dernière fois … »

La lumière s'emballa complètement jusqu'à que toutes les lampes n'explosent subitement, faisant crier les deux infirmières, surprises par cette subite explosion. Tout l'hôpital fut plongé dans le noir complet, sans raison aucune.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Paniqua une des infirmières.

– Je ne … »

Sa collègue tourna vivement son regard vers son interlocutrice qui n'avait pas fini sa phrase : pour cause, elle … ne se trouvait plus là ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait, au juste ?! Des cris se firent entendre. Depuis sa chambre, Shinji Matô sentit son souffle s'emballer et il serra nerveusement les dents : la douleur à son bras demeurait trop grande pour qu'il puisse bouger convenablement. Mais d'un autre côté, rester ici l'emmènerait directement à la mort !

« BORDEL ! »

Shinji sortit de sa chambre, difficilement. Il s'appuya sur le mur de seul bras valide, se dépêchant comme il le pouvait, le Matô luttait actuellement afin de s'échapper de cet endroit tordu. Plusieurs fois, le jeune homme fut déséquilibré à cause de sa terrible blessure mais il tint bon, le lycéen tenta de rester droit.

« Faut que je me casse … faut que je me casse … faut que je me casse … ! »

Il cherchait à se rassurer lui-même. Parce qu'il voulait sortir à tout prix de cet hôpital. Sur le chemin où la lune fut assez clémente pour éclairer son chemin, Shinji ne vit que du sang, du sang des employés. Il hoqueta d'horreur devant un spectacle aussi affligeant et répugnant. Serrant les dents, le petit-fils de Zôken se dépêcha comme il le pouvait et descendit rapidement les escaliers.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi ? Toutes ces questions paraissaient complètement superflues à ce moment précis. Tout ce qui comptait résidait dans sa propre survie et rien d'autre. Courant à tue-tête, Shinji sentit tout son corps s'emballer et ses yeux virent l'inscription « RC ». Voilà ! Il était proche de la sortie ! Il était proche ! Ouvrant les grandes portes menant au hall d'entrée de l'hôpital qui avait pris un air lugubre, son regard se figea directement.

Tout au long du couloir, le noir dominait.

Shinji ne voyait que le bout du chemin où la sortie l'attendait impatiemment.

Pourtant, son cœur lui dictait de faire demi-tour immédiatement et sans perdre de temps. Mais sa raison affirmait de quitter ces lieux en vitesse.

« Putain … »

Le jeune homme opta pour la dernière solution et emprunta le long couloir. Il ne prêta qu'une très maigre attention aux cadavres au sol. Tentant d'y aller le plus rapidement possible, le lycéen aux cheveux bleus s'écrasa au sol, dû à un déséquilibre plutôt cliché. Se redressant du mieux possible avec ses maigres forces, Shinji Matô s'arrêta net dans son mouvement.

Machinalement, son regard tremblotant se tourna à sa gauche : dans la pénombre, quelque chose se dessinait progressivement. Seule la lumière de la lune donnait un peu d'éclat dans cet endroit mais le Matô devait se concentrer afin de voir ce qui se tramait.

Une forme émergea doucement des ténèbres. La lune éclaira petit-à-petit la présence dans le couloir, Shinji hoqueta littéralement lorsque la chose se dévoila entièrement.

« AU SECOURS ! Hurla-t-il, de désespoir. »

L'Ombre se déploya. Assombrissant encore plus les environs, si c'était encore possible.

Devant l'hôpital, des moustiques volaient autour. Servant de yeux pour une autre personne, tapie dans les ténèbres. Cette dernière ricanant devant les événements qui se jouaient devant ses yeux.

« Ton rôle s'arrête ici alors … Shinji. »

**Chapitre 33 : Une fuite désespérée**


	34. Trêve

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

_« Hé, regarde lui. C'est le seul qui a survécu …_

– _Ah bon ? Comment il a fait ? Il est encore plus petit que nous … !_

– _J'en sais trop rien … mais essaye de pas de l'approcher, ok ?_

– _Ouais … ! »_

_Des brides de conversations revenaient souvent dans les murs de l'hôpital. Allongé dans son lit, le jeune Emiya Shirô était sorti de l'inconscience depuis quelques heures maintenant. Mais il n'avait toujours pas dit un seul à mot à qui que ce soit, même aux infirmières qui s'occupaient de lui. Il fallait dire que cet événement avait eu de terribles répercussions sur un enfant de son âge, seul survivant de cet incendie._

_« Qui s'occupera de ces enfants ? Demanda un homme, en train de discuter avec une infirmière._

– _Eh bien … ce sera __sûrement __l__'église. __Répondit la concernée, les mains jointes de son porte-document._

– _L'église ?_

– _Les orphelinats sont complets à l'heure qu'il est et ils ont également brûlé durant l'incendie. Il ne reste plus que l'église alors … »_

_Un homme, entièrement vêtu de noir, se trouvait juste devant l'entrée de la chambre de Shirô, ce dernier s'attarda longuement sur le nouveau venu. Ce dernier cogita silencieusement devant les paroles de l'infirmière. Saluant poliment la demoiselle, l'étranger se dirigea ensuite vers le jeune enfant qui ne comprit pas réellement les intentions de cet individu._

_« Bonjour, tu es Shirô-kun, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Emiya Kiritsugu. »_

_Si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas tours, ce « **Kiritsugu **» l'avait sauvé la vie. L'homme au long manteau noir attendit une réponse un peu tardive de cet enfant qui se contenta simplement de hocher la tête._

_« J'aimerais te poser une question, avant tout. Déclara Emiya, prenant une chaise aux côtés d du jeune garçon. Préfères-tu aller à l'église ? Ou alors … tu voudrais venir avec moi, un parfait inconnu ? »_

_Une question qui mit du temps à avoir une réponse. L'esprit peut-être un peu trop embrumé, Kiritsugu supposa que Shirô n'avait peut-être pas entièrement récupéré depuis l'incident, quelques jours auparavant. L'homme ayant travaillé pour les Einzbern finit par fermer les yeux avant de se relever, se disant qu'il allait devoir repasser plus tard lorsque le garçon aurait un esprit un peu plus clair._

_« Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Je reviendrais plus tard, Shirô-kun._

– … _V … Vous …_

– _Hum ?_

– _Je veux … venir avec … vous. »_

_Emiya Kiritsugu fut un temps soit peu surpris par les paroles de son interlocuteur avant d'afficher un sourire, heureux. Il hocha positivement la tête et s'accroupit, prenant ainsi les affaires de l'enfant, en-dessous de son lit d'hôpital. _

_« Super. Mais avant de venir … il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important. »_

_Shirô haussa les sourcils, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Une fois les affaires de son futur enfant adoptif, Kiritsugu leva son regard dans sa direction, toujours avec un petit sourire._

_« Je suis un mage. »_

_Pourquoi ai-je accepté l'offre de Kiritsugu ?_

_Parfois, je me le demandais aussi. Peut-être parce que je voulais le revoir. Revoir cet air__ si heureux__ lorsqu'il m'avait sauvé de cet enfer. Oui, c'était probablement la seule chose que je voulais, qui me faisait encore vivre. Je me souvenais des regards des autres enfants quand j'avais quitté l'orphelinat, personne n'était venu pour les adopter comme moi. Mais j'avais préféré fermer les yeux, ne me posant aucune question supplémentaire. _

_Et je n'ai jamais cherché à me renseigner sur leur sort. Je ne sais pas ce qui était advenu de ces enfants, dans la même situation que moi. _

Allongé dans son atelier de magie, Shirô s'était visiblement endormi dedans. Secouant négativement la tête, le jeune homme poussa un large soupir. Ah oui … Tohsaka s'occupait déjà du petit-déjeuner alors que lui …

**Plusieurs ****minutes**** plus tard … **

« Et tu veux me faire croire que tu vas remporter la Guerre du Saint-Graal, comme ça ? Ne sois pas ridicule. »

Essoufflé, Emiya Shirô déposa un genou au sol. La sueur se mêlant à son sang, le jeune homme releva lentement son regard doré vers Archer, en face de lui à le surplomber. S'entraîner avec le Servant demeurait capital désormais : ce n'était qu'une impression mais il ressentait des progrès en lui, sans qu'il ne comprenne la raison. Son adversaire du jour esquissa quelques pas dans sa direction, une seule épée présente dans sa main droite.

Alors qu'il en disposait deux. Mais peu importe le nombre, si aucune ne parvenait à atteindre sa cible, il aurait beau avoir un arsenal d'armes plus élevés, ça ne changera rien.

« Allez … c'est parti ! Se motiva Emiya, s'élançant. »

Son épée s'abattit brutalement sur celle de son opposant. Le choc avait beau être puissant, cela ne passait pas à travers la garde d'Archer, ce dernier repoussa en arrière le jeune homme d'un coup de pied sur sa côte. Il s'écrasa lamentablement au sol, le souffle encore coupé. Le but de l'entraînement était de pouvoir faire des projections qui approchaient approximativement de son niveau. Mais le sien demeurait bien trop bas afin d'espérer l'égaler, ne serait-ce que temporairement !

« Saber ne t'a appris que la technique ? Ou bien de la résistance pendant les combats ? Dans tous les cas, je ne vois rien de tout ça maintenant. Articula l'Esprit Héroïque. »

Toujours aussi aimable. Shirô secoua négativement la tête : Archer avait bien raison. Les nombreuses heures passées avec Saber devaient servir à quelque chose et il était grand temps d'appliquer ce qu'il maîtrisait. Inspirant profondément, Emiya ferma son regard momentanément : se rappeler de tous les entraînements, de tous ses combats livrés. Chaque atome de son corps devait se souvenir de tous ces éléments, pas seulement son esprit mais bien chaque partie de son corps. Ils formaient un tout. Ses circuits magiques se mirent à briller davantage et Shirô fonça encore.

Archer frappa également dans cette direction mais ses yeux se plissèrent très légèrement : il ne l'avait pas balayé comme depuis tout à l'heure ? Oh … peut-être qu'il allait …

… Non. Pas encore.

Reculant de quelques pas, le Servant au teint métissé esquiva la deuxième lame du gamin en face de lui. Faisant apparaître l'épée manquante dans sa main gauche, il frappa de ses deux lames en un mouvement plus que rapide. Mais la cible réussit à les suivre correctement et il para les assauts en reculant grandement.

« Tu serais peut-être moins inutile que dans mes prévisions. Lâcha son assaillant, le ton sarcastique.

– Épargne-moi ce genre de discours. Murmura Shirô, les yeux plissés. »

Parce que revoici Archer dans une offensive frontale. Son regard se baladant de droite à gauche, Emiya bloqua de nouveau l'attaque du Servant. Les chocs se multiplièrent à une vitesse plus qu'élevée et finalement, le mage s'envola rapidement au sol, le coup ayant été un poil plus puissant que les autres. Le Servant de Rin resta ensuite immobile, au milieu du dojo afin que son «_ élève _» trouve le temps de se relever. Après quelques efforts considérables, le voici debout.

« Tu es plus résistant que je ne le pensais, je dois bien le concéder. Admit presque l'Esprit Héroïque, les yeux fermés.

– Ne pense pas … que ce soit terminé … ! Clama Shirô. »

De nouveau, ils s'échangèrent de nombreux coups sans que Emiya ne puisse passer à travers la défense puissante de l'archer. Ce dernier répondit à chaque offensive sans le moindre problème mais quelque chose se produisit lorsque les épées s'entrechoquaient. Il avait la folle impression qu'il s'améliorait à chaque échange. Shirô chassa rapidement ces pensées et lança une nouvelle offensive.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent encore et encore.

Emiya se trouvait de dos au sol, les yeux pointés au plafond. Archer avait déjà quitté la salle d'entraînement, affirmant qu'ils reprendraient ça plus tard. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges finit par se relever légèrement, son bras sur son genou gauche. Ses compétences de combats n'avaient rien à voir qu'à ses débuts bien que cela ne demeurait pas suffisant du tout. Le mage sentit tout de même une nette différence, dans sa magie, notamment dans sa projection : depuis ses entraînements avec Archer, ses habilités ne faisaient que s'améliorer.

Poussant un long soupir, Shirô se redressa complètement et commença un énième entraînement, cette fois solitaire. Il avait l'intention de s'entraîner la journée entière pour progresser le plus rapidement possible.

Pendant ce temps, Rin Tohsaka se préparait également pour les prochains combats. Retroussant la manche droite, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs se préleva du sang avec une seringue à la taille modeste. Elle extrayait son sang afin de nourrir ses pierres magiques : le sang contenait beaucoup de force vitale, essentielle pour la magie. De ce fait, elle les stockait dans ses pierres puisque c'était également une de ses spécialités. Cette méthode avait été utilisée pour soigner Saber en partie, grâce à l'énergie stockée dans ses pierres si précieuses.

Rin plissa légèrement son regard en sortant un pendentif écarlate. Ce dernier ayant été un cadeau de son père, avant sa mère. Une dizaine d'années où il avait stocké son mana pour l'aider dans cette Guerre du Saint-Graal … et elle savait pertinemment comme l'utiliser.

« Je devrais peut-être lui remettre maintenant … non, trop tôt. »

Elle secoua ensuite la tête, déposant le bijou à proximité sur « _son _» bureau. Pour les prochains combats, il devrait rester : Shirô, Shinji, Ilyasviel, le Master de Lancer et elle-même. Sans oublier Zôken qui ne serait sûrement pas sur le banc de touche jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, donc, les choses ne faisaient que se corser. Tout comme cette histoire avec l'Ombre. Rin soupira bruyamment et décida de sortir, la télévision étant déjà allumée par les soins de Sakura, la Tohsaka fronça les sourcils.

« Sakura, tu sais ce qui s'est passé à cet hôpital ? Demanda la jeune femme aux couettes.

– Euh … je ne sais pas trop. Hésita la concernée, en train de préparer le déjeuner.

– C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que … »

Les yeux de la brune se plissèrent avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse quelques secondes. Littéralement puisqu'elle revint simplement en compagnie de Shirô Emiya, dérangé en plein entraînement. Rin lui força à jeter un petit coup d'œil à ce qui se tramait sur la télévision et les événements ne paraissaient pas réjouissants du tout, au contraire. Lorsque le jeune homme lut distinctement sur l'écran : « _un braquage ayant mal tourné, le criminel ou les criminels ont éliminé tout le personnel avant que la police n'arrive. __»_, il fut bien contrarié.

« C'est un Master qui a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il, les dents serrés.

– Non. Regarde ces traces en bas à droite de l'écran, elles sont assombries. C'est peut-être l'Ombre … Suggéra Tohsaka, songeuse et analysant chaque image.

– C'est très possible … mais pourquoi l'hôpital ? »

Les bras croisés, Rin rapprocha son visage de l'écran. Tentant de tout démêler mais malheureusement, elle ne trouvait quasiment rien pour les orienter sur une piste. Ils savaient simplement le coupable et encore, c'était juste une supposition. Au vu de l'heure, une enquête serait probablement le bienvenu.

**Plusieurs minutes plus tard.**

Accroupi, Emiya Shirô se trouvait à l'hôpital de la ville. Cette simple vision lui avait ravivé quelques lointains souvenirs qu'il chassa presque immédiatement. L'hôpital avait été fermé mais avec l'aide de Rin Tohsaka, les deux réussirent à s'infiltrer dans le bâtiment sans avoir les autorités dans leurs pattes. Les mages constatèrent rapidement quelque chose : des traces de sang dans tous les couloirs et les escaliers. Un spectacle réellement glauque, apparemment, la police n'avait pas terminé de prendre tous les cadavres au vu du nombre encore présent. Rin fut écœurée par cette vision plus qu'apocalyptique. Elle ressentait une grande tension à l'intérieur de son corps, quand bien même sa mentalité en tant que mage, voir cette scène l'horrifiait complètement. Quant à Shirô … ce spectacle lui rappelait quelques souvenirs.

« C'est bien l'Ombre qui est passée par ici … déplora Tohsaka, les regards de droite à gauche.

– Apparemment, c'est bien le cas. Constata le jeune homme. »

Juste à côté lui, un enfant complètement amputé avait un air de terreur greffé à son visage, à cette vue , le mage ferma doucement ses paupières, comme pour échapper à cette réalité horrible. D'un Trace On, il créa un drap immaculé qu'il utilisa afin de recouvrir cette pauvre âme, ayant perdue la vie aussi tôt.

« Désolé … je n'ai pas réussi à vous protéger … »

Shirô laissa son expression être plus maussade, attristé par cette vision. À en juger par sa tête, on pourrait presque croire qu'il allait craquer. Passant une main dans le dos de son ami, la Tohsaka chercha à l'apaiser ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu mais apparemment, voir le malheur d'autrui provoquait des réactions de ce type chez Emiya. La lycéenne posa ensuite son regard dans les alentours, il n'y avait sûrement rien de plus à voir dans ce lieu.

« Rentrons pour le moment … »

**Plus tard – Maison des Emiya.**

Après de longues minutes, Shirô Emiya sortit de la salle de bain, la serviette déposée autour de son cou. Les cheveux encore trempés, le jeune homme cogitait encore sur les événements de la veille : Shinji … était-il mort ? Comment allait-il ? Emiya s'assit, en face de son grand jardin toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Il secoua ensuite la tête, non, il ne devrait plus penser à lui dans l'immédiat.

Sa décision avait été bonne. Se remettre en question maintenant ne ferait que le déstabiliser pour les prochains combats à venir. Et désormais il était trop tard pour changer les choses … le passé ne pouvait pas être modifié. Qu'importe la raison, qu'importe la personne … rien ne devrait être changé. Il fallait vivre avec le poids de ses décisions pour toujours.

Levant les yeux, Emiya Shirô remarqua que la présence de la lune, au milieu d'un ciel parfaitement dégagé. Sa journée ne se résumait qu'à son entraînement, en y repensant, Tohsaka avait bien voulu enquêter à l'hôpital. Mais laisser de nouveau Saber seule n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, au contraire.

« Shirô. »

Une voix fit instantanément sursauter le jeune homme qui se releva immédiatement, faisant tomber sa serviette au passage. Il la reconnaissait assez aisément à vrai dire, puisqu'ils s'étaient déjà vus, la veille. Les yeux tremblotants, Shirô se demandait encore ce qui se tramait sous ses yeux, pour cause : Rider se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, seulement.

« Rider ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Se méfia Emiya, cherchant une arme dans les alentours.

– Je suis juste revenue auprès de mon véritable Master. Répliqua platement la jeune femme, le ton lent.

– Tu veux dire que Sakura est redevenue une Master ?

– C'est bien ça.

– Dans ce cas-là … tu n'as pas l'intention de nous tuer, pas vrai ?

– Non, je suis venue te parler de Sakura. »

D'abord méfiant, le mage aux cheveux rouges incita toutefois à son interlocutrice de poursuivre dans la conversation.

« Mon seul but, c'est de faire survivre Sakura. Et son seul but à elle, c'est d'être à tes côtés. Tout simplement. »

Les yeux plissés, Shirô ne sut réellement discerner du vrai au faux. D'après ses souvenirs, Rider avait déjà activé une barrière magique, ayant eu des effets néfastes sur Sakura. Alors, pouvait-il réellement avoir confiance à cette Servant ? Qui avait mis sa cadette en danger de mort, quasiment ? De toute évidence, non. Mais son instinct lui affirmait que Rider ne mentait pas à ce moment précis. Sans réelle raison, d'ailleurs.

« Shirô ! »

Il fallut bien quelques secondes pour que Rin Tohsaka n'accoure dans leur direction, le bras gauche vers Rider, impassible. Prête à en découdre avec son ennemie datant à peine d'hier, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs fusilla du regard sa future opposante, du moins à ses yeux.

« Attends, Tohsaka. Tempéra Emiya Shirô, se plaçant devant la concernée, une main cherchant à apaiser son hostilité.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Shirô ? Reste derrière moi plutôt. Ordonna presque Rin, de quoi légèrement faire grimacer le mage. Je vais appeler Archer et ce sera ...

– Je te dis que c'est bon. Elle n'est pas venue pour nous faire du mal.

– Ah oui ? Et tu vas la croire, sagement ? »

La méfiance demeurait légitime, presque logique en y repensant. Un petit jeu de regard s'en suivit entre les deux amis, même si Rin ne comptait pas abdiquer aussi facilement. Rider, en retrait, n'esquissa pas le moindre geste montrant une quelconque hostilité à l'encontre des résidents de cette maison.

« Oui, c'est ça. Déclara Shirô finalement. Si elle avait voulu nous faire du mal, je serais probablement déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. Et en plus … Rider veut nous parler de Sakura.

– Sakura ? Répéta Tohsaka, doucement et ses yeux se dirigeant vers la Servant.

– Ouais, nous pouvons la laisser. Elle est de nouveau à ses services, si j'ai bien compris.

– Effectivement, tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est bien son sort. Affirma Rider, sans ton particulier. »

Après quelques minutes de réflexion intenses, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs soupira bruyamment. Bien que la lycéenne fût à moitié convaincue, elle laissa toutefois son ancienne ennemie tranquille, clamant qu'elle se fiait au jugement d'Emiya.

De nouveau seuls, Shirô se rassit ensuite juste en face de Rider qui avait une position similaire à son interlocuteur.

« Sakura ne t'a probablement rien dit mais … il y a quelque chose d'important que tu dois savoir à propos de son corps. Déclara la Servant, les mains sur ses genoux.

– De … son corps ? Répéta machinalement Emiya, sans trop comprendre.

– Oui, depuis qu'elle est dans la famille des Matô, le corps de Sakura … est infecté par des insectes-blasons. »

Ignorant complètement la signification de ces «_ insectes blasons_ », le jeune homme ne comprit pas réellement la gravité et l'ampleur de cette information. Mais à en juger par le visage de son interlocutrice, il devina aisément que ce n'était pas bon du tout.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est … ? Se risqua-t-il, finalement.

– Ce sont des circuits magiques vivants. Ils dévorent continuellement son énergie vitale et violent son corps, depuis onze ans désormais.

– Quoi ?! Onze ans ?! S'écria Shirô, en se relevant en vitesse.

– Oui. Si les choses continuent ainsi, elle mourra. Et au vu du temps passé dans le corps de Sakura, il est impossible de les extraire de force. C'est pourquoi … je te demande : gagnerais-tu la guerre du Saint-Graal pour son bien ? »

Emiya ne répondit rien, toujours estomaqué par les propos de Rider. Onze ans que des insectes se nourrissaient de l'énergie vitale de Sakura ? Quel idiot. Depuis combien de temps avait-il les yeux fermés sur tout ce qui se passait autour de lui ? Shirô serra discrètement les poings, fulminant pour sa propre bêtise. Il voulut répondre que oui, il ferait tout pour sauver sa cadette de ça. Mais pendant une fraction de seconde, le jeune homme eut une pensée à Saber qui convoitait également le pouvoir du Saint-Graal.

Que devait-il faire … ?

Non, il n'avait pas à douter davantage. Sakura était quelqu'un de sa famille et la réponse devrait lui paraître évidente, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors … pourquoi n'était-ce pas le cas ?

Shirô baissa les yeux, sa chevelure masquant en partie son regard doré. Ses dents se serrèrent presque nerveusement, tout comme ses poings sous l'air indifférent de Rider quand bien même son doute aurait pu la faire changer d'expression. Mais non, elle demeurait stoïque comme à son habitude.

« Je sauverais Sakura. Tonna doucement Emiya, le ton lent.

– … Je vois. Ne la trahis, dans ce cas-là.

– Oui …

– Encore une chose, Shirô. Ne t'es-tu pas demandé … pourquoi suis-je revenue auprès de mon Master ? »

Une question intelligente mais qui lui donnait clairement la puce à l'oreille. Si Sakura était une Master de nouveau … il n'y avait trente-six solution non plus. Son cœur battait la chamade à ce moment précis.

« Parce que Shinji n'est plus là, en ce moment même. Il a bien été tué mais j'ignore par quoi et par qui. Déclara simplement la jeune femme aux yeux dissimulés. »

L'expression de Shirô vacilla, ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise. Quoi … Shinji … ? Il avait été tué aussi … ? Il baissa doucement la tête, joignant les mains sans qu'on puisse voir l'expression de son visage.

« Je vois. Merci de me l'avoir dit. Déclara Emiya, le ton sombre. »

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux violets se redressa et quitta les lieux en disparaissant en des particules violettes. Revoici Sakura en tant que Master alors … quelles seraient les conséquences de ce nouveau statut ? Devait-elle engager le combat avec les autres Masters maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que Zôken manigançait vu qu'il se trouvait sans Servant à sa disposition ? Et surtout … Shinji y avait laissé la vie. En grande partie, par sa faute.

Des souvenirs jaillirent, en masse même. Des souvenirs heureux avant cette guerre du Saint-Graal, Shinji avait grandement souffert de cette dernière également. Plus qu'on ne pourrait l'imaginer aux premiers abords, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges ne bougeait plus, se replongeant dans ses moments avec l'aîné des Matô. De sa première rencontre avec lui, au club du tir à l'arc où les deux lycées avaient commencé à tout cartonner dès leurs débuts.

Maintenant, tout cela faisait partie d'un passé sûrement révolu puisque Shinji avait péri, par sa faute en plus.

Cependant, le jeune homme aux yeux dorés se sentait prêt, prêt à endosser le poids de ses crimes. Du moins, jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, passant sa main droite sur son visage, Shirô laissa échapper un long soupir de dépit. Le temps des larmes viendra plus tard. Pour le moment, il pouvait continuer à marcher avec ce poids sur ses épaules.

_Mais pour combien de temps encore ?_

Il avait désormais une raison de gagner la Guerre du Saint-Graal, autre que pour sauver les innocents : Sakura. Shirô Emiya se redressa à son tour et quitta rapidement les lieux, allant à la recherche de celle qui occupait ses pensées pour l'instant. La principale intéressée faisait la vaisselle, une mine relativement épuisée, il se décida à interrompre son activité, surprenant au passage la concernée.

« Senpai ! Tu m'as fait peur ! S'écria Sakura, le sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. »

Comment pouvait-elle sourire après tout son vécu ? Emiya soupira et déposa sa main sur l'épaule de sa cadette, celle-ci tressaillit légèrement suite à ce contact. La surprise laissa place à de la perplexité dû aux mouvements de Senpai, de son regard, elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« Allez, va te reposer. Je m'occupe du reste. Souffla Shirô, doucement.

– Non, j'ai quasiment terminé. Protesta son interlocutrice.

– Raison de plus. Je vais finir, Sakura.

– … Compris. Merci, Senpai. »

La jeune femme prit congé, laissant le mage seul dans la cuisine. Il ignorait combien de temps les tâches ménagères lui avaient pris, mais Shirô entendit des bruits de pas rapides. Comme si quelqu'un courait, le fils adoptif de Kiritsugu se tourna lentement son visage dès lorsque Rin ouvrit presque brutalement la porte du salon.

« Shirô ! S'exclama-t-elle. Saber s'est réveillée ! »

**Chapitre 34 : Trêve**


	35. Confession

**Note de l'auteur**** :** **Salut à tous ! On a quasiment atteint les 7000 vues sur la fiction ! Je vous remercie grandement pour ça, vous êtes des monstres ! ^^ Un chapitre très très important ... je vous laisse découvrir ça ! Bonne lecture.**

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

_Les flammes crépitaient. L'odeur du brûlé et du sang se répandaient dans les alentours, ne laissant rien de vivant dans cet Enfer de feu. Les cris de détresse et les larmes avaient déjà disparu, les ruines, recouvrant chaque partie de la ville de Fuyuki montraient, déjà en quel était se trouvait la métropole. Il n'y avait plus rien à sauver dans cet « **incendie **_» _de grande ampleur._

_Pourtant, un petit garçon avançait. Les deux mains se couvrant les oreilles afin de ne pas entendre les supplices des véritables cadavres. Seul, le petit enfant ne cherchait pas à les aider, non, il continuait de fuir la réalité. Qui pourrait supporter les plaintes des défunts ? Les larmes déjà sèches, le garçon cherchait à son tour de l'aide mais rien ne lui fut offert mis-à-part ce spectacle. _

_L'enfant ne tentait même plus de retrouver ses parents au cœur de ce chaos terrifiant. Non, il ne cherchait qu'un abri où le silence pourrait l'apaiser ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Son pied fut saisi par la main d'une mère, complètement ensanglantée, la folie parsemant son regard. Elle le supplia de prendre le corps de son enfant, probablement déjà mort mais la mère refusait d'accepter cette réalité. Le petit garçon se sauva comme il le put, à chaque pas, une nouvelle plainte._

_« Sauvez moi !_

– _Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas mourir !_

– _Je vous en supplie ! Que quelqu'un prenne ma fille !_

– _AIDEZ-MOI ! »_

_Toute cette vision de terreur, Saber pouvait le voir. Immobile au milieu des flammes intenses, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds ne bougeait plus d'un seul pouce. La détresse, la solitude, la peur de son Master … tout ça, la Servant parvenait enfin à le ressentir dans son propre cœur. Voilà ce qui manquait dans le passé de Shirô, avec cette vision, elle put enfin compléter le puzzle résumant son Master. _

_Tout s'expliquait désormais … _

_La raison pour laquelle Shirô privilégiait la vie des autres, par dessus la sienne._

_La raison pour laquelle Shirô faisait tout pour sauver le plus de monde possible._

_La raison pour laquelle Shirô aspirait à devenir un héros de la justice._

_La raison pour laquelle Shirô combattait encore dans la Guerre du Saint-Graal._

_Parce qu'il ne voulait plus revivre ce traumatisme. Parce qu'il était probablement quelqu'un de brisé mentalement parlant, suite à cet événement qui avait laissé des traces indélébiles dans son cœur._

_À cette vue, de ce petit garçon tentant d'échapper à la réalité, Saber ne put s'empêcher de sentir son propre cœur se serrer. Elle avait eu l'audace de lui dire qu'il ne savait pas ce qui la tourmentait dans son propre passé et qu'il ne comprendrait pas. Alors que … voici son passé. _

_La Servant ne sut quoi penser à ce moment-précis. Elle se sentait particulièrement idiote d'avoir affirmé cette fausse vérité en pensant la détenir, qui plus est. Comment avait-elle pu remettre en doute … le vécu de son Master ?_

_« Je suis une idiote … »_

_Les cheveux et les vêtements secoués par le vent chaud, Saber ne put que voir ce jeune garçon s'écrouler à cause d'une chaleur beaucoup trop élevée pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Mais avant qu'il ne meure … _

_« Il est vivant … il est vivant ! »_

_Le visage heureux d'Emiya Kiritsugu, le père adoptif de Shirô, adressa un sourire pleine de reconnaissance. Tandis que des larmes s'écoulèrent, rapidement. Comme si sa prière avait été exaucé, comme si quelqu'un l'avait entendu dans cet océan de désespoir. Il le prit dans ses bras tout en étant particulièrement soulagé._

_Tout ce rêve, Shirô, que tu m'as montré … _

_Était-ce un message pour me dire que j'avais … tord de changer mon passé ?_

Les yeux lourds de Saber s'ouvrirent lentement. Retrouvant presque une forme de vie, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds secoua négativement la tête, chassant cette fatigue qui tentait de revenir de nouveau. La Servant ne sut quoi penser dans l'immédiat : bien qu'un léger mal de crâne envahit momentanément ses sens, son cœur ne pensait qu'à son rêve. Pendant combien de temps, maintenant ? La blonde ne saurait le dire, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement jusqu'à qu'un son ne l'attire vivement.

« Saber ?! S'écria Rin, en rentrant dans la chambre, une main encore sur la poignée de la porte.

– Rin … je suis désolée, j'ai dû vous causer du soucis … Déplora la Servant, le ton fade.

– Est-ce que tu vas bien ?! »

Inquiète, la Tohsaka se rapprocha en vitesse du lit. Ne prenant même pas la peine de s'asseoir, Rin plongea son regard bleuté dans celui de son interlocutrice qui hocha lentement la tête. Un soupir de soulagement quitta la bouche de la Master, celle-ci tenant la main droite de Saber entre les siennes tout en esquissant un doux sourire.

« Je suis contente de te revoir. Sourit la brune.

– … Merci, Rin. Répondit la principale intéressée, en répondant au sourire bien qu'elle parut légèrement ailleurs.

– Ah ! Il faut que j'appelle Shirô ! »

Se redressant correctement, la Tohsaka fit rapidement le chemin inverse. Saber, elle, conserva sa position. Au moins, Shirô allait bien. Ah oui … elle s'était mise en opposition à Assassin afin de sauver son Master, au péril de sa propre vie. En dépit de leur dispute récente, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour se jeter et sauver Shirô tout en se sacrifiant elle-même.

En y repensant … pourquoi avoir fait ça … ? Son but ne demeurait que le Saint-Graal. Et rien d'autre, absolument rien d'autre. Pourquoi avoir choisi de vouloir sa sacrifier sa propre vie pour celle de Shirô ? Pourquoi … éprouvait-elle autant de souffrance à voir le passé de son Master ? Une question germa naturellement dans son esprit, une question qu'elle voulut balayer en un instant mais c'était impossible.

_Que ressentait-elle … pour Shirô ?_

_Qui était Shirô pour elle … ?_

_Avait-elle seulement le droit de ressentir de l'affection à son égard ?_

Saber secoua négativement la tête. Elle n'était qu'une Servant et avant tout, un Roi. Ressentir de telles émotions allaient à l'encontre de son devoir, de son serment fait autrefois. Il lui était formellement impossible de ressentir un quelconque sentiment autre que la loyauté, pour Shirô. Pourtant … pourtant …

«_ Pense par toi-même ! Avait clamé Shirô, lors de leur dispute. _»

Qu'est-ce que … cela signifiait … ? Elle n'en savait rien. Pendant toute sa vie d'antan, Saber n'avait pensé qu'à une seule chose : sauver son pays et rien d'autre. Alors … comment pourrait-elle le faire ? Elle ne savait pas comment faire afin de penser uniquement à elle-même.

« Saber ! »

Son regard émeraude voulut l'éviter.

La blonde tenta de ne pas croiser les yeux de son Master.

Pourtant … son cœur lui intimait de relever immédiatement la tête afin de croiser les pupilles de Shirô, pour la rassurer. Après avoir inspiré grandement, Saber tourna son regard vers le principal concerné : ses yeux dorés n'exprimaient que du soulagement en voyant l'état de la blonde. Celle-ci sentit son cœur se serrer de nouveau, Emiya se rapprocha rapidement de sa partenaire.

« Comment tu te sens ?! S'empressa Shirô, à côté du lit. »

Vite, une réponse. Elle voulut lui répondre que tout allait bien mais ses mots demeuraient coincés dans sa gorge, Saber devait quand même dissimulé tout son malaise afin que Shirô ne s'inquiète pas davantage. La Servant lui hocha doucement la tête, tout en esquissant un petit sourire comme pour rassurer son Master. Ce dernier remarqua vivement la nature de ce geste mais il s'abstint de dire quoi ce soit pour le moment.

« Tu es encore fatiguée ? Normal, tu en as bavé à cause de moi. Désolé … Souffla Emiya, le ton lent, en fermant ses paupières.

– Tu … n'as pas à t'en faire là-dessus. Répondit l'Esprit Héroïque, le plus sereinement possible.

– Je vois, je vais te ramener le dîner ! S'enjoua Shirô en repartant dans la cuisine. »

Il paraissait plus enthousiaste qu'habituellement. Sûrement par son réveil, la jeune femme soupira, presque tendue par la dernière conversation. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, au juste ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle autant perturbée désormais ?

**Maison des Matô.**

Leur salle de formation. Là où Sakura avait dû passer une bonne partie de son enfance, un endroit immonde et répugnant pour la quasi-totalité des gens. Des insectes jonchaient chaque coins de mur, leur nombre avait de quoi effrayer plus d'un et c'était dans ce lieu que se tenait habituellement Zôken. Pourtant, quelques tremblements se produisirent, la poussière et les débris descendirent du plafond tandis que le vieil homme releva lentement son regard.

« Oh … ? Si je m'attendais à te voir ici … »

La porte d'entrée vola en éclats, ayant été complètement pulvérisée par un puissant choc. Zôken esquissa un petit sourire en relevant son regard en haut pour qu'une ombre ne se dirige dans sa direction.

« Héritière des Einzbern … Souffla le grand-père.

– Makiri. »

Ilyasviel von Einzbern darda son regard écarlate vers le vieil homme, ce dernier conserva sa mine confiante malgré la situation complètement en sa défaveur. Puisque dans le dos de la petite fille, masquée par la fumée, deux yeux rouges scintillaient à travers. Son Servant, le plus puissant, Berserker. Ilya balada son regard dans les alentours et constata l'horrible endroit.

« C'est dégoûtant. Commenta platement la Einzbern.

– Haha, tu veux peut-être apprendre la magie des Matô ? Répondit Zôken.

– Je ne parlais pas de cet endroit. Je parlais de toi. »

Malgré l'insulte clairement énoncée à son égard, le Matô ne fit rien. Le vieil homme tourna doucement son visage au rythme où Ilya descendit les marches des escaliers. D'un rapide saut, Berserker s'écrasa non loin de l'ancien Master qui ne parut pas plus impressionné que ça, d'ailleurs. Ilyasviel arriva finalement au même étage que Zôken, leurs regards se dirigeant l'un vers l'autre.

« À moins que tu ne me veuilles me céder le Saint-Graal des Einzbern ? Résonna la voix du grand-père de Sakura.

– Non merci. Ton Servant n'est plus et tu poursuis malgré tout la guerre ?

– Évidemment, je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de mon but qu'en ce jour.

– Que veux-tu dire ? Archer a anéanti ton Assassin et le Master de Rider n'est plus de ton côté.

– Oh … je vois. »

Ilya plissa son regard lorsque les nombreux insectes parsemant cet endroit immonde se mirent à bouger. Mais à l'instant suivant, d'un mouvement teinté d'une grande brutalité, Berserker frappa dans le vide : un vent plus que violent se produisit, repoussant instantanément les insectes présents. Laissant cet endroit plus clair et moins horrible, du moins momentanément. La chevelure blanche d'Ilya voleta avec ce mouvement mais son regard se porta exclusivement sur ce vieux fou.

« Tu veux dire que tu as une dernière carte à jouer ? Déclara la petite fille.

– C'est bien possible en effet. Sourit Zôken en frappant de sa canne sur le sol.

– C'est cette chose qui sévisse dans la ville, n'est-ce pas ?

– Qui sait … ? Tu auras bien l'occasion de le savoir, héritière des Einzbern. Il se pourrait bien que tu sois aussi complètement dépassée par les prochains événements également. Bien que ton Berserker soit très redoutable, je ne sais pas s'il risque d'être encore à la hauteur … »

Ses yeux rouges se plissèrent lentement. Quelque chose … pouvant faire disparaître Berserker ? La Einzbern ne répondit rien dans l'immédiat, penser que ce vieil homme serait hors-course parce qu'il ne disposait plus de Servant était visiblement de la folie. Le regard d'Ilyasviel se ferma ensuite, levant sa main droite dans la direction de Zôken au large sourire.

« Peut-être bien. Lâcha-t-elle, le ton lent. Mais tu ne seras plus là pour le savoir … »

Sa peau tournant au rouge momentanément, le Servant se précipita à toute vitesse et trancha immédiatement en deux sa cible en un mouvement ultra-rapide. Pourtant, celle-ci se dispersa en des nombreux insectes qui repartirent vers le haut, cela n'empêchait pas le Matô de ricaner comme à son habitude, de quoi légèrement irriter la petite fille aux cheveux blancs. Un petit soupir quitta sa bouche et son regard se releva.

« Profite bien de ta liberté, héritière des Einzbern. Un jour, je m'emparerais des fragments du Saint-Graal qui sont en toi également … »

Nulle réponse à son égard. Un insecte ayant aussi peur de la mort et faisant tout pour y échapper ne méritait pas réellement sa considération. Les yeux de la petite fille se fermèrent avant qu'elle-même ne quitte cette salle immonde.

**Église de Fuyuki.**

Sous une neige légère, l'ambiance de cet endroit ne changeait guère. Toujours plongé dans cette obscurité presque voulue, les bougies parsemant chaque coin de la pièce participaient à cet effet. Lisant un journal sur un banc à disposition, Kirei Kotomine ne disait pas un mot, le silence étant la principale caractéristique de cet endroit. Son attention se porta ensuite sur l'entrée dès lors que la porte s'ouvrit afin de laisser un homme rentrer, les mains dans ses poches.

« Tu sors beaucoup ces derniers temps. Souffla Kirei, sans réel ton particulier.

– Disons qu'il fallait que je vois de mes propres yeux ce que tu m'affirmais. Répondit le blond en s'appuyant sur un des bancs, les mains dans les poches.

– Verdict ?

– Humpf, cette chose immonde ne mérite pas que je me déplace pour elle. Mais je dois quand même concéder sa manière de tuer est plutôt efficace. »

Kirei ferma lentement les paupières tout en refermant le périodique entre ses mains. Ce n'était pas faux ce qu'il disait actuellement, cette chose tuait beaucoup de monde. Les nouvelles circulaient rapidement mais heureusement, les autorités locales n'affirmaient que des disparitions causées par des voyous ou une bêtise de ce type. Kotomine posa ensuite un regard à la fenêtre où la neige tombait doucement, tout en apercevant son propre reflet.

« Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ? Demanda-t-il à son interlocuteur.

– Cela fait bien trop longtemps que j'ai laissé mon Royaume se dégrader sans faire quoi que ce soit. Il est grand temps que le Roi n'élimine la vermine sur son territoire … »

**Maison des Emiya.**

Les yeux dirigés vers la fenêtre, Shirô Emiya ne bougeait plus réellement, étant presque hypnotisé par ce spectacle. Un léger soupir quitta sa bouche tandis que le téléphone sonna ensuite, interloqué par l'auteur de cet appel – notamment à cause de la dernière fois avec Shinji – et se dirigea rapidement sur le lieu désiré. Shirô porta l'appareil à l'oreille pour entendre la voix d'une personne familière.

« Issei ? Tout va bien chez toi ? Demanda Emiya, presque coupable d'avoir mis en retrait son ami depuis le début des événements.

– _Oui, tout va bien de mon côté. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. C'est pour Mitsuzuri, il faudrait que tu viennes le plus rapidement possible._ Informa Issei Ryudô à l'autre bout du fil.

– Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Elle n'a rien ?!

– _Non, elle va bien. Enfin, elle est saine et sauve si tu veux savoir __mais …_

– Mais ?

– _Elle est dans un état assez particulier. _»

Emiya hocha vivement la tête. Prenant ses baskets, le jeune homme s'apprêta déjà à repartir mais des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention.

« Saber ? S'interloqua Shirô en voyant la blonde déjà remise sur pieds.

– Je t'accompagne. Déclara la concernée, d'un ton presque ferme.

– Pas question. Tu dois encore te reposer.

– Non, je me suis suffisamment reposée et je veux t'accompagner. Insista davantage la Servant aux yeux émeraudes.

– Mais tu n'es pas en état pour livrer un combat, si besoin !

– J'en suis consciente. Mais à deux, nous aurions davantage de chance de nous en sortir le cas échéant. De toute manière, je te rejoindrais que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Quelle tête de mule celle-là, soupira intérieurement le Master. D'ailleurs, Saber avait déjà enfilé son long manteau blanc de même que son éternel voile jaune afin de se protéger de la neige environnante. Elle plaça la capuche sur sa tête et sortit en première sous un soupir de Shirô qui secoua négativement la tête.

« Compris, allons-y. Dépêchons-nous. »

Le trajet fut relativement court et sans embûche.

Les deux partenaires arrivèrent fort rapidement devant un hôpital de la ville, autre que celui qui avait été « attaqué » par l'Ombre. Shirô entra rapidement dans le centre hospitalier, intimant à sa Servant de patienter dehors, ce qu'elle comptait faire de toute manière. Attendant sous une neige légère mais assez agréable, Saber se laissa emporter par les nombreux souvenirs de son Master. De son passé … de cet enfer qu'il avait connu. Pendant quelques instants, elle contempla sa main droite, comme si ses pensées demeuraient à cet endroit.

« Shirô … »

Le principal concerné se situait dans la chambre de son amie du tir à l'arc. Issei lui expliqua la situation : Mitsuzuri était tombée malade, étrangement. Un peu trop même au goût de Shirô. Elle se trouvait dans son lit d'hôpital, étant complètement déconnectée de la réalité, la lycéenne ne bougeait plus, sûrement endormie à cette heure-ci. Issei l'avait trouvé non loin de sa maison, elle était probablement sortie faire quelques courses avant de tomber de cette manière. Emiya hocha positivement la tête, ayant saisi toutes les informations que lui donnaient Issei Ryûdo.

« Du coup, reprit ce dernier. Les médecins ont affirmé qu'elle se réveillerait probablement dans quelques jours, au maximum.

– Je vois. Acquiesça le jeune homme.

– Désolé de t'avoir appelé aussi tard.

– Non, t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

L'œuvre d'un Servant probablement, Shirô plissa son regard discrètement. Qui pourrait attaquer Mitsuzuri ? Bon, il réfléchirait plus tard. Ceci fait, le mage salua vivement son camarade de classe tout en clamant de faire attention en rentrant : le ramener directement au temple l'avait traversé l'esprit mais il valait mieux qu'Emiya ne se montre pas avec un innocent à ses côtés. Cela pourrait le mettre en plus grand danger encore.

Une fois dehors, il retrouva Saber qui attendait patiemment. Il lui fit signe que tout était réglé et les deux se mirent en route afin de rentrer le plus rapidement possible à leur demeure. Cependant, après de bonnes minutes de marche, ce fut la Servant qui se stoppa alors que la maison ne se situait plus très loin. Sous la neige légère, Shirô ne se retourna pas entièrement et déposa un regard sur l'intéressée. Celle-ci ne bougeait plus pendant quelques secondes.

« Shirô … j'aurais une confidence à te faire. Déclara la belle blonde, le regard baissé. »

Le jeune homme écouta attentivement ce que Saber voulait lui dire. Il se retourna et fronça les sourcils en constatant l'expression du visage de sa Servant : mélancolique. Les yeux baissés, la blonde n'osa même pas croiser le regard d'Emiya, à la surprise de ce dernier. Que lui arrivait-elle ? Dès lors que le Master esquissa un seul pas, l'Esprit Héroïque l'interrompit.

« Te rappelles-tu de notre dernière dispute ? Souffla-t-elle, de manière rhétorique. Je t'avais affirmé que tu ne pouvais pas comprendre mon vécu, que tu ne pouvais pas comprendre mon désir de changer le passé … alors que … alors que … tu as vécu quelque chose de bien pire. Durant mon inconscience, j'ai vu ton passé. Tu as connu un Enfer épouvantable et pourtant … tu ne souhaites pas le modifier … »

Shirô ne sut quoi répondre à ces « _aveux _». Ce qui expliquait en partie le comportement de la blonde durant toute la journée où elle l'avait quasiment évité, où ses sourires semblaient si faux. Parce qu'elle … s'en voulait. Saber s'en voulait de l'avoir reproché de ne pas la comprendre alors que si, il la comprenait que trop bien.

Les yeux masqués par ses nombreuses mèches blondes, la jeune femme au voile jaune n'en avait pas terminé non plus.

« Ta volonté est bien supérieure à la mienne … tu ne cherches pas à te défaire du fardeau de ce terrible événement … alors que moi, j'en suis complètement incapable.

– Ce n'est pas vrai. Objecta Shirô, le ton lent. Tu es quelqu'un de fort, Saber. Mais ça ne signifie pas que tu dois être obligée à porter le fardeau de tous sur tes épaules. Non, toi aussi, tu as besoin d'être aidée. Alors, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour moi. Ce n'est rien du tout, viens. Je t'aiderais jusqu'au bout, à ma manière. »

Il lui tendit la main droite sous une neige presque agréable. Surprise, les yeux de Saber s'étaient relevés pour croiser ceux de son Master, mais non, elle ne pouvait se le permettre. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds secoua négativement la tête, ce geste ne changea rien du tout pour son Master.

« Il y a dix ans … je l'ai vu dans ton passé, Shirô. C'est moi qui ait causé le terrible incendie dans la ville. Je ne sais pas exactement comment, mais c'est juste après la destruction du Saint-Graal que le désastre a commencé. Ça ne pouvait pas être la faute de Kiritsugu, au vu de sa réaction quand il t'a trouvé, au milieu de ces ruines. C'est de ma faute … si tu as connu cet enfer, il y a dix ans ! S'écria finalement la blonde avec davantage de véhémence. »

Shirô ne répondit rien. Son expression demeurait dissimulé par ses cheveux ardents, il resta étrangement neutre. Saber … était la coupable de l'Enfer dix ans, auparavant ? De nombreuses images de cet accident déferlèrent dans sa tête avant qu'il ne la secoue, doucement.

« Le comprends-tu ?! C'est à cause de moi qui tu es brisé maintenant ! À cause de moi, tu as perdu toute ta vie d'avant ! Et j'ai osé te réprimander sur le fait que tu ne me comprenais pas ! Comment … pourrais-je seulement … prétendre me battre pour toi ?! »

De fines larmes s'écoulèrent depuis les yeux de Saber, légèrement dissimulées par la neige, cela dit. À cette vue, Shirô élargit son regard et d'un mouvement, il accourut dans la direction de la blonde pour la prendre dans ses bras, sans réfléchir, sous le regard surpris de cette dernière. Ayant sa tête sur l'épaule de son Master, Saber ne sut quoi faire, quoi penser.

« Saber … tout va bien … tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Chuchota doucement le jeune homme, caressant lentement la chevelure blonde de sa partenaire. »

Toujours surprise par les gestes de son Master, la Servant ne se sentait pas réellement à l'aise dans cette position. Mais difficile pour elle de croiser le regard de Shirô, ce dernier resserra légèrement sa prise sur la chevalière.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien, je sais que tu n'as pas causé tout ça par ta simple volonté. Je connais la bonté de ton âme, alors ne t'en veux pas, Saber. Si tu as vraiment causé l'incendie il y a dix ans, raison de plus pour remporter le Saint-Graal. Nous allons empêcher le même désastre, tous les deux. »

Saber nageait en pleine confusion, le regard encore élargis, elle ne sut comment réagir. Shirô … comment pouvait-il la pardonner d'un tel acte ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi confiant pour l'avenir ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait une telle volonté …

« Saber, je veux devenir un héros de la justice. Pour sauver le plus de monde possible et … tu en fais partie. Tu fais partie de mon monde … et je dois te remercier pour ça.

– … Pour … ça … ? Répéta faiblement l'Esprit Héroïque.

– Tu m'as toujours conseillé, tu m'as toujours aidé dans mon idéal. Quand je me sentais mal vis-à-vis de mon rêve, tu as su me faire marcher dans la lumière. Et je continuerais de marcher … avec toi, à mes côtés.

– Shirô … »

Doucement, il défait sa prise sur sa Servant. Celle-ci le regarda, de ses yeux légèrement rougies par l'émotion, probablement. Avec la même douceur, Shirô abaissa la capuche de son voile afin de bien voir le visage clair de sa Servant qui avait l'air si innocente à première vue.

« Tu es magnifique, Saber … »

Tendrement, il plaça ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme qui rougit instantanément devant les gestes de son Master, il en profita pour essuyer les larmes de sa main gauche. La concernée plaça naturellement celle de droite sur le bras gauche de Shirô, tentant vainement de résister.

« Shirô … non … je ne peux … »

Mais cette résistance fut vaine. Emiya Shirô se racla discrètement la gorge et rapprocha doucement son visage de celui de Saber, toujours plus déstabilisée par les événements.

_Faisait-il … le bon choix ?_

_Faisait-elle … le bon choix ?_

Sous une neige plus lente et plus agréable, leurs lèvres se scellèrent presque timidement. Shirô remarqua bien une chose intérieurement : Saber … ne l'avait pas repoussé.

_Il ne voulait plus qu'elle pleure. _

_Il ne voulait plus la voir si attristée._

_Il la protégerait. _

Cet instant dura quelques instants, Emiya eut l'impression que le temps venait de se suspendre pour leur baiser. Ce fut Saber qui rompit l'échange en baissant la tête. Ses pensées brumeuses ne l'aidèrent pas réellement dans cette situation. Le visage encore rougie par la gêne et l'émotion, la jeune femme ne sut quoi faire concrètement. Shirô aussi fut gêné, n'étant guère habitué à ce genre de choses.

« Je … débuta la Servant, ne trouvant absolument pas les bons mots. »

Sa tête se remplissait d'une infinité de questions, sans la possibilité de pouvoir trouver une réponse convenable. La blonde avait énormément de doutes qui envahissaient son esprit pourtant … pourtant … elle voulut les oublier, du moins, momentanément.

Sans plus réfléchir et d'un mouvement, Saber se jeta dans les bras de Shirô sous les yeux surpris de ce dernier. Elle resserra ses bras autour de la taille de son Master, la tête posée sur le torse du jeune homme, tout en … continuant à déverser ses larmes, silencieusement.

« Restons comme ça … pendant quelques instants … si tu le permets … Murmura la blonde, la voix crispée par l'émotion. »

Emiya ferma doucement les paupières et il ne sut réellement quoi penser également. Il ne sut quoi penser des larmes de Saber. Était-ce de la joie ? De la peur ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais il serait là pour être à ses côtés, au moins. Shirô la prit délicatement dans ses bras également, en hochant positivement la tête.

« Ouais … le temps qu'il faudra. »

**Chapitre 35 : Confession**


	36. Nos Pensées

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

Assis dans sa chambre, Emiya Shirô cogitait silencieusement.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que lui et Saber étaient rentrés à la maison. Mais sa partenaire s'était immédiatement réfugiée dans la salle de bain, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Le jeune homme s'adossa ensuite au mur, son bras droit sur son genou à contempler le plafond, sans réellement de raison. Juste pour y réfléchir de son côté. Il se doutait bien qu'il avait réalisé une action très forte mais à vrai dire, le mage n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences engendrées. Sa tête nageait naturellement dans des eaux troubles.

Mais moins que pour Saber.

Avait-il fait le bon choix ? À vrai dire, ses actions demeuraient encore flous pour lui. Ce fut la première fois qu'il ressentit quelque chose de ce type pour une personne, que devait-il faire, désormais ? Il ne pensait pas éprouver de tels sentiments pour Saber mais … même si elle ne les partageait pas, le jeune homme ne regrettait pas ses actes. Cependant, ses questions s'orientèrent sur une chose qui le turlupinait un petit peu : la nature des larmes de Saber.

Était-ce des larmes de joie ? Probablement parce que c'était son premier baiser.

Était-ce de la peur ? Probablement pour leur avenir, à tous les deux.

Était-ce le regret ? … Probablement aussi.

Le jeune homme ferma ses paupières, il se posait un peu trop de questions. Valait mieux se stopper ici où il ne fermerait plus l'œil de la nuit.

« Saber … »

La principale concernée se trouvait devant le miroir de la salle de bain, à contempler son reflet dans la glace. Sa tête se remplissait de nombreuses questions auxquelles elle ne parvenait pas à trouver une réponse à celles-ci. Elle était une Servant … et ressentir de telles émotions pour son Master allaient à l'encontre de sa nature. Imprégnant doucement ses mains d'eau, Saber se lava le visage comme si cela changerait complètement ses idées. Que devait-elle faire désormais ? Leur baiser revenait souvent en tête, quoi qu'elle pensait. À chaque fois que la jeune femme fermait les yeux, cette image réapparaissait.

La blonde se décida d'allumer l'eau de la baignoire afin de prendre un bain qu'elle espérerait, relaxant. Retirant ses affaires, elle entra dans l'eau, les yeux contemplant le plafond tout en laissant un large soupir quitter sa bouche.

« Shirô … »

Comment pouvait-elle qualifier la nature de leur relation ? Saber n'en savait absolument rien. Pour son Master, la question se posait probablement, aussi. Son regard émeraude finit par se fermer lentement, tentant de ne plus y songer désormais.

« Bah apparemment, la stratégie va devoir attendre. »

Bras croisés, Rin Tohsaka admit bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se tramait entre Shirô et Saber, la dernière citée s'étant enfermée dans la salle de bain depuis une bonne vingtaine de minute. Tout comme son Master dans sa propre chambre. La jeune femme haussa simplement les épaules à Sakura Matô, le regard un peu plus vide que d'habitude. Tohsaka appuya son visage avec sa main droite, tout en portant son attention vers sa petite-sœur.

« Ça te dit qu'on commence sans eux ? Proposa Rin, le ton lent. »

Sa question resta sans réponse. Apparemment, l'esprit de Sakura se focalisait sur quelque chose d'autre, d'entièrement différent. Comme si elle était totalement déconnectée. À cette vue, la brune arqua un sourcil, lâchant un petit soupir au passage, les paupières désormais closes.

« Ouais, ça devra attendre. »

Revenue momentanément à la réalité, Sakura lui demanda de répéter. Mais d'un mouvement de main, Rin affirma que ce n'était rien d'important alors qu'en théorie, ça devait l'être. Enfin, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs se releva, s'étirant doucement, elle souhaita une bonne nuit à Sakura qui hocha poliment la tête. Une bonne journée de repos durant cette guerre ne faisait pas de mal, songea la Tohsaka en partant se coucher.

La Matô resta seule pendant quelques instants dans le salon, fixant inlassablement le verre contenant du thé en face. La jeune femme aux cheveux violets ne sut pas réellement pourquoi mais son cœur lui faisait mal, durant cette journée, elle n'avait que peu échangé de mots avec Saber-san.

Elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser des images qui tentaient de revenir sans cesse. L'expression si attristée de Senpai pendant l'inconscience de Saber-san, le fait qui lui tenait la main, qu'il restait à son chevet durant une nuit entière …

**Le lendemain.**

Tôt, le matin, Emiya Shirô enfila ses baskets favorites, le visage grave. Le soleil étant à peine levé, le jeune homme se préparait à y aller. Tout le monde dormait probablement à une heure pareille. Shirô n'avait même pas osé voir dans la chambre de Saber, juste à côté. Enfilant son manteau noir polaire, le mage sortit de sa demeure, sans que personne ne le sache : quelques minutes avant, il avait reçu un appel d'une personne bien en particulier.

Marchant lentement dans les rues vides de Fuyuki, la neige avait laissé place à de faibles rayons de soleils. Emiya remarqua bien que la ville semblait de moins en moins peuplés, peut-être que l'heure actuelle faussait son jugement ? Il ne saurait le dire.

Arrivant à proximité d'un grand édifice qu'il aurait aimé évité, le voici devant l'église de Fuyuki, ses yeux se portant longuement dessus. Shirô poussa lentement la porte et voici le prêtre, déjà debout et sûrement en train d'attendre le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Kotomine Kirei releva doucement son regard et esquissa un petit sourire à la vue de son invité spécial.

« Merci d'être venu, Emiya Shirô. Articula Kirei, faisant quelques pas dans sa direction.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ? Marmonna le concerné, la mine presque renfrognée.

– Je voulais juste te parler de quelques événements, remontant à ces derniers jours. »

Invitant le mage à s'asseoir, le Master de Saber s'exécuta silencieusement. Se retrouvant sur l'autre banc à disposition, Kirei tendit une feuille de papier où quelque chose était vaguement gribouillé. Un temps réticent, Shirô finit par prendre le bout de papier et ses yeux lurent attentivement le contenu. Un air surpris se greffa immédiatement à son visage sous l'air impassible de Kotomine qui continua de fixer son interlocuteur.

« 150 personnes … dans le coma ? Balbutia Shirô, les yeux élargis en constatant cette nouvelle plus que déplaisante.

– Oui. Ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'un Master. Articula lentement Kirei.

– Tu veux dire que c'est cette Ombre ? Murmura le jeune homme.

– Oh ? Tu aurais avancé dans tes recherches, alors. Constata platement son interlocuteur.

– On peut dire la même chose pour toi, visiblement. »

Le prêtre afficha un petit sourire, ses yeux finirent par se fermer tandis qu'il déposa ses coudes sur les genoux, à fixer dans le vide.

« Disons que oui. C'est bel et bien cette « _Ombre _» qui attaque les habitants de la ville de Fuyuki et ce, depuis le début de la guerre du Saint-Graal. Affirma-t-il, de sa voix monotone.

– Sais-tu la nature de cette chose, alors ?

– Pas encore. Même si j'ai déjà chargé mon Lancer d'enquêter dessus mais il n'a rien trouvé … du moins jusqu'à ces derniers instants. »

… Hein ? … Quoi ? Chargé Lancer de faire une mission ? Ces derniers instants ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, au juste ? Kotomine était … un Master ?! Le regard vivement élargis, le jeune homme tourna doucement ses yeux dans la direction du prêtre, satisfait de l'effet escompté, visiblement.

« Je viens de te révéler mon statut de Master. Mais en contrepartie, je viens aussi de te dire que je suis déjà éliminé. »

… Mmh oui. Question confiance, il fallait repasser. L'air neutre, Shirô finit par secouer négativement la tête devant les déclarations presque inquiétantes de ce prêtre.

« Mais il y a bien une chose, dont je suis sûr. Murmura Kirei, le ton bien plus sombre. C'est que cette Ombre n'agit pas au hasard. Elle obéit à quelqu'un, c'est évident. »

Ces mots résonnèrent littéralement dans l'esprit du jeune homme qui plissa son regard.

« Comment tu peux en être aussi certain ? Demanda Shirô, perplexe.

– Oh, tu ne serais pas au courant, alors ?

– De quoi ?

– L'Ombre a agit sur l'hôpital, tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ?

– … Oui et alors ?

– Pourquoi attaquerait-elle l'hôpital, à ton avis ? »

Emiya ne sut formuler une réponse adéquate. Pourquoi ? L'Ombre n'agissait pas au hasard, d'après Kirei, alors pourquoi … ? Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kotomine, une fois de plus.

« Parce que l'Ombre avait une cible à l'intérieur. Affirma le prêtre.

– … Shinji … Marmonna Shirô, surpris.

– C'est bien ça. Matô Shinji était la cible de quelqu'un, et cette même personne a envoyé cette Ombre pour le tuer. »

**Maison des Emiya.**

Rouvrant doucement les yeux, Saber remarqua un détail important : elle ne sentait plus la présence de son Master. Se rhabillant d'abord convenablement, la blonde ouvrit presque brutalement la porte menant à la chambre de Shirô. Elle constata bien que le concerné manquait à l'appel et intérieurement, elle pesta contre sa propre négligence. Bien qu'aucune trace magique ne sévissait, signifiant que personne n'était entré par effraction, son devoir lui imposait tout de même une surveillance poussée pour Shirô.

« Il est déjà parti. »

Apparaissant dans un halo pourpre, Rider se situait à quelques mètres de Saber, en dehors de la chambre. Se retournant au quart de tour après une telle affirmation, la blonde lui demanda d'un regard, où et comment ?

« Cela fait une vingtaine de minutes désormais. En le suivant, il se trouvait à l'église de la ville. Murmura la Servant, le ton calme.

– L'église ? S'étonna la concernée. Mais que fait-il là-bas ?

– Je ne sais pas, je pense que le prêtre lui a demandé de le voir.

– … Kotomine Kirei … »

Saber baissa légèrement les yeux. D'après les événements, il était l'arbitre de guerre. La blonde ne faisait absolument pas confiance à un homme tel que lui, par son expérience passée avec Kiritsugu. Pour la présence de Rider, Rin lui avait déjà tout expliqué en amont sur elle et Sakura.

Elle lui avait aussi informé sur la réelle identité de cette dernière : elle incarnait Médusa, un « _anti-héros _» d'après les légendes la concernant.

Enfin, ce n'était pas l'élément le plus important pour le moment. La Servant entreprit ensuite de se rendre à l'église elle-même avant que son interlocutrice ne l'interrompe.

« Dis-moi, Saber. J'aurais juste quelques questions à te poser … souffla Rider, de dos à l'intéressée. »

Celle-ci se tourna vivement dans sa direction, posant son regard émeraude dans son dos. Le ton de la Servant de Sakura venait de changer … ?

« Es-tu prête à tout pour défendre ton Master ? Déclara-t-elle. »

Cette question en cachait une autre.

« … Évidemment. Confirma l'intéressée. »

Un léger instant de silence.

« Es-tu prête à tuer quiconque pour ça ? »

Le regard de Saber se plissa pendant une seconde.

« … Évidemment. »

Un nouveau silence, presque pesant.

« … Je vois. »

Ceci dit, Rider disparut dans des particules violettes sans demande supplémentaire. D'ailleurs, ces questions demeuraient tout de même assez louches. La chevalière eut du mal à saisir réellement toutes les intentions de la Servant de Sakura mais, pour le moment, elle devait d'abord retrouver Shirô. Enfilant ses bottes blanches, Saber s'apprêta à quitter la demeure avant que …

« Saber-san. »

La voix de Sakura fit instantanément retourner la concernée. Ayant été dans la cuisine, les deux femmes n'eurent pas l'occasion de se croiser et au vu du regard perplexe de la Matô, Saber devait bien justifier ces actions. Mais directement, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers la véritable nature de Sakura et la blonde ne sut comment aborder ce sujet plutôt épineux.

« J'ai envoyé Rider surveiller Senpai, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Parce que … j'ai besoin de te parler … Déclara la cadette, les mains jointes près de son cœur. »

La Servant plissa légèrement ses yeux suite à la requête de son amie aux cheveux violets. Difficile de pouvoir refuser la discussion avec elle, quand bien même son manque d'enthousiasme pour ça. Parce qu'elle sentait, que ce dialogue ne sera pas particulièrement plaisant. Hochant lentement la tête, l'Esprit Héroïque s'installa ensuite à proximité de la principale concernée qui en fit de même.

**Église de Fuyuki.**

Le fils adoptif de Kiritsugu eut du mal à digérer cette information. Déjà que vaincre cette Ombre semblait difficile mais en plus, une personne supplémentaire s'invitait dans la danse. Cogitant doucement, il finit par se relever rapidement. Suivant simplement du regard les agissements du Master, Kirei esquissa un petit sourire à cette vue.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? Demanda-t-il, sans ton particulier.

– Tu viens de me dire que tu étais un Master. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance. Répliqua immédiatement Emiya, de dos à son interlocuteur.

– … Je vois. Et si je te parlais d'un homme en particulier ?

– Hum ?

– Emiya Kiritsugu. »

Un léger instant de flottement. Shirô se retourna légèrement suite à l'évocation de ce nom si cher à ses yeux. Ah oui … ce type avait participé à la précédente guerre … il connaissait assurément Kiritsugu … Le mage à la chevelure ardente plissa doucement son regard et s'assit, non loin de Kirei, abordant toujours la même expression.

« Tu étais un ancien Master, à ce qui paraît. Déclara Emiya.

– C'est Saber qui te l'a dit, alors ? Murmura Kotomine, le regard dans le vide.

– Oui. »

Pendant quelques instants, Emiya eut une impression différente qui se dégageait du prêtre : ce dernier parut pensif, plus qu'habituellement. Comme s'il cogitait sur une information donnée. En y repensant, il avait simplement affirmé son ancien statut de Master par le biais de Saber. Y avait-il … une erreur à cela ? Kirei releva finalement les yeux en direction de son interlocuteur, plutôt troublé.

« Emiya Kiritsugu était un homme froid. Un véritable assassin qui n'hésitait pas à tuer quiconque s'opposerait à lui. Déclara le prêtre, le ton sombre. »

Shirô ne répondit rien. Saber lui avait déjà parlé de Kiritsugu, de son caractère si différent que celui qu'il connaissait.

« Avec une telle mentalité, tu te doutes bien qu'il était parti très loin dans la guerre. Puis … on s'est affrontés à la finale. Emiya Kiritsugu a gagné … mais il a finit par trahir le Saint-Graal. En te regardant comme ça, tu m'as l'air bien différent de l'homme que j'ai combattu si ardemment. »

Le principal concerné lui adressa un bref regard et il aperçut le sourire de Kotomine.

« Mais tu possèdes beaucoup plus de points communs avec lui, qu'on ne pourrait le penser, aux premiers abords.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Murmura Emiya Shirô.

– Vous voulez aussi sauver le plus de monde possible. Sans compter la présence de Saber à vos côtés, votre volonté est la même, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il avait raison. Complètement raison. Mais le mage n'en dit pas plus. Parce qu'il avait la furieuse impression que toutes ses affirmations avaient un but bien précis, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre la main dessus. Au vu de l'expression de ce prêtre aux agissements plus que douteux, valait mieux ne pas pousser les interrogations trop loin.

« Ouais, tu as raison. Notre volonté est la même. »

Ceci dit, Emiya Shirô s'en alla bien qu'un rapide détail le frappa l'esprit très momentanément : une porte avec l'accès bloqué se trouvait à sa gauche. D'ailleurs, elle avait toujours été là mais sans être ouverte une seule fois. Bon. Le mage ne fit pas des vieux-os ici non plus, parce que la présence de ce prêtre n'était pas la plus rassurante non plus.

Sortant de cet édifice, Shirô remarqua la présence de quelques flacons de neige. Après quelques mètres parcourus, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se posa des questions : qui pouvait bien contrôler cette Ombre ? En plus, cette dernière s'attaquait à tout ce qui bougeait. Difficile de prévoir la moindre action de sa part. Mais peut-être qu'avec une personne qui était derrière tout ça, il serait plus facile de l'arrêter cette fameuse Ombre.

Emiya plaça les mains dans ses poches du long manteau noir. Ce dernier voleta lentement et il remarqua la neige devant lui. L'église se trouvait bien loin désormais et le jeune homme releva doucement la tête juste devant lui : la neige présente demeurait plus sombre ?

« Tu es … »

Sous une neige toujours lente, la fameuse Ombre se trouvait juste devant son chemin. Immobile.

Shirô fronça les sourcils et s'approcha avec méfiance : cette chose était responsable de toutes les victimes de cette Guerre. Hors de question d'agir imprudemment, le mage souleva sa main afin de faire apparaître son épée … mais l'Ombre était déjà partie ? Emiya jeta divers regards aux alentours, rien du tout ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu es … ? »

Alors que dans l'église, après le départ de son invité, Kirei se releva doucement de sa place assise. Faisant quelques pas jusqu'à sa place habituelle, il jeta un bref regard dans son dos : quelqu'un se trouvait déjà à sa place.

« Apparemment, Saber aurait conservée ses souvenirs. Comme je le soupçonnais, elle représente aussi une anomalie … Murmura Kotomine, de façon monotone. »

Cette affirmation provoqua un petit sourire à son interlocuteur qui plaça ses coudes sur les genoux, bien satisfait par l'information donnée.

« Oh ? Je vois … souffla l'homme en question. Tu es bien fourbe pour un prêtre, dis-moi. Piéger un bâtard comme lui juste pour une petite information …

– Ce n'est pas une « _petite information _» comme tu pourrais le penser. Rectifia Kirei. J'avais besoin de le savoir. De savoir où cette guerre du Saint-Graal nous mènera. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds n'en dit pas plus, se contenant de fermer temporairement ses yeux écarlates en esquissant un fin sourire.

**Maison des Emiya.**

« Saber-san, je suis une mage des Matô depuis bien longtemps. Je savais ton identité dès lors que tu as posée un pied dans cette maison … déclara Sakura, assise juste en face de l'intéressée. »

Cette dernière hocha lentement la tête, encourageant à son interlocutrice de poursuivre dans ses propos.

« Je me suis surprise à t'en vouloir à plusieurs reprises … que tu emmènes Senpai avec toi dans des combats difficiles. Mais en fait, je me trompais. Tu étais celle qui le protégeait. À chaque fois que vous rentriez, tu finissais en mauvais état. Je voulais te remercier pour ça … et surtout m'excuser d'avoir caché mon identité. »

Saber resta interdite pendant quelques instants. Ah … voici donc, le malaise de Sakura pendant les premiers jours de sa venue. Ses yeux émeraudes se fermèrent doucement. Les propos de la Matô fit un peu de peine à la blonde, celle-ci déposa lentement sa main droite sur la joue de Sakura pour l'apaiser un petit peu.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour cela. Rassura la Servant, le ton doux. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour ce que tu as pensé ou fait. Rin m'a raconté ce que tu as fait pour moi …. tu as encouru des risques afin de me protéger … je te remercie du fond de mon cœur, Sakura. »

L'intéressée baissa un petit peu les yeux et hocha mollement la tête. Subitement, elle se rappela d'un élément ayant son importance. Sortant de sa poche, un ruban bleuté, la lycéenne lui tendit ce cadeau adressé à la blonde qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« À l'époque, on m'avait aussi … fait un cadeau, quand j'étais encore petite. Souffla lentement la Matô.

– Je vois. Je te remercie sincèrement de ce présent. Sourit la belle chevalière.

– Non, ce n'est rien. »

Silencieusement, la mage se redressa et clama qu'elle devait partir maintenant, abaissant au passage, la main droite d'Artoria Pendragon, celle-ci ne comprenait pas dans un premier temps, ces gestes.

« Sakura ? Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

– … Oui. Je vais … préparer le petit-déjeuner. Répondit la concernée, au seuil de la porte.

– D'accord. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

Saber regarda ensuite momentanément sa main droite.

Celle de Sakura … lui avait paru si froide … tout comme sa réaction.

**C****hapitre 36 : ****Nos pensées**


	37. Un Vœu Dissimulé

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

« Bon, faisons rapidement le point. Nous avons trois Servants avec nous et il reste le Berserker d'Ilyasviel. Donc … est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin d'avoir un plan ? »

Les bras croisés comme à son habitude, Rin Tohsaka avait réuni tout le monde, exceptés Archer et Rider. Tous autour de la table, il réfléchissait à la future marche à emprunter. Parce que Rin marquait un point essentiel : il ne restait que Berserker à abattre. Avec trois Servant à leurs côtés, difficile de perdre contre un seul, bien que l'issue demeure tout de même incertaine au vu de ses capacités. Il était fort possible que Berserker dissimulait des atouts dont ils ne connaissaient absolument rien.

Voilà pourquoi Emiya Shirô préférait ne pas se précipiter pour lancer une attaque aussi soudaine. Une décision plutôt sage que Rin et Sakura pouvaient parfaitement comprendre : avec les événements concernant l'Ombre, la prudence s'imposait. Mais dans un coin de son esprit, Shirô aurait aimé combattre Ilya tout seul … parce qu'ils partageaient un passé commun, en la personne de Kiritsugu. Et s'il voulait vraiment marcher dans les pas de son père, affronter Ilyasviel von Einzbern ne constituait pas comme une option.

Mais au vu de l'état de Saber sous ses ordres et celui de Berserker, difficile d'envisager un combat singulier contre lui.

Cela faisait quelques dizaines de minutes qu'il était rentré de l'église, ayant dû expliquer son départ à Tohsaka qui avait demandé pas mal de questions, étonnement.

« D'après les informations de mon père, durant la dernière guerre, les Einzbern possédaient un château à l'extérieur de la ville. Déclara Rin, en faisant quelques pas.

– Dans la forêt ? S'interrogea Shirô.

– Oui, c'est bien ça. Mais il faudra de grandes préparations pour envisager une attaque de cette ampleur. Je pense qu'on devrait l'attaquer dans un ou deux jours, maximum. Parce que la guerre ne devrait pas s'éterniser non plus.

– Je comprends. Cependant, Rin, si jamais nous nous attaquions à trois contre Berserker, ne serions-nous pas des cibles potentielles pour l'Ombre ? Se demanda Saber, assise au sol. Je veux dire, si cette chose est bel et bien attirée par des Servants, nous serions trop nombreux pour qu'elle puisse passer à côté.

– Hum … tu marques un point. Réfléchit ensuite la brune, une main en-dessous de son menton.

– Kotomine Kirei m'a dit que l'Ombre obéissait à quelqu'un. Comme l'a dit Saber, il ne passera pas à côté de quatre Servants réunis au même endroit. Ajouta subitement Shirô. »

Tohsaka plissa légèrement son regard. Cette théorie n'avait rien d'insensé, au contraire même. Dire que ce faux prêtre réussissait à tirer des conclusions relativement bonnes, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs parut songeuse pendant quelques secondes.

« Peut-être nous devrions laisser Sakura avec Rider, à la maison ? Proposa Emiya, les mains légèrement écartées. »

Bien que la principale concernée fut réticente au départ, trois votes contre un ne lui permit pas de gagner. Un peu dépité, la lycéenne finit par se résoudre à abandonner ce round, déjà perdu d'avance de toute manière. Satisfaite, Tohsaka reprit ensuite le cheminement de sa tactique.

« Donc, moi et Shirô, on se rendra à la forêt pour en finir avec Ilyasviel. Affirma Rin, le ton lent.

– C'est préférable. Acquiesça Emiya en hochant positivement la tête.

– Dans ce cas, nous … on ferait mieux de bien se préparer avant de foncer comme ça.

– Ouais, préparons-nous. »

**Plus tard.**

Dans son atelier de mage, Shirô se trouvait juste devant divers outils l'aidant à s'entraîner pour sa magie de renforcement. Se concentrant au maximum, le jeune homme ferma les paupières et il déclencha ses pouvoirs rapidement, le jeune homme constata bel et bien qu'il arrivait beaucoup mieux à utiliser sa magie qu'auparavant. Emiya esquissa un bref sourire satisfait, le fils adoptif de Kiritsugu se fit une remarque intérieure plutôt étrange : sa progression … concordait avec les entraînements répétitifs avec Archer.

Fait réellement étrange en y repensant.

« Bizarre. Pensa à voix haute le mage. »

Il s'allongea ensuite, un peu épuisé par la journée passée, il devait s'approcher des dix-neuf heures, le jeune homme aux cheveux brûlants soupira doucement. Fixant longuement le plafond sans réelle raison, Emiya patienta que cette soudaine fatigue ne parte. Pendant toute la journée, Saber l'avait soigneusement évité. Réaction logique en y repensant, Shirô ferma lentement ses yeux, cet instant de quiétude dura quelques secondes, quelques longues secondes.

« Shirô. »

En parlant de la concernée, celle-ci vint ouvrir la porte lentement. Le visage détourné, Saber eut du mal à fixer son interlocuteur qui comprit parfaitement son manque d'assurance avec les événements de la veille. L'intéressé se releva d'ailleurs assez rapidement, assis en tailleurs, la Servant finit par affronter le regard doré de son Master.

« Je suis … juste venue voir si tout allait bien … déclara-t-elle, un peu déstabilisée.

– Euh … oui, ça va. Répondit Shirô, se grattant légèrement l'arrière du crâne. »

Les deux ne semblaient pas réellement à l'aise. Fait logique. Pendant quelques secondes, il eut un silence un peu gêné, les concernés ne savant pas quoi réellement faire dans ce genre de situation. Elle ne lui avait quasiment pas parlé depuis son réveil, mis-à-part pour cette fameuse nuit mais sinon, rien du tout, elle n'avait absolument pas réfléchi sur le comment s'y prendre avec lui. De ce fait, la voici ici en train de rester debout, sans rien faire, comme une idiote. Finalement, ce fut Shirô qui se redressa pour faire quelques pas dans sa direction.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Saber. Si tu ne te sens pas encore prête, j'attendrais encore. Rassura le mage en lui prenant sa douce main droite dans la sienne. »

La blonde ne sut quoi répondre, probablement trop déstabilisée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Emiya lui tapota ensuite légèrement son épaule avant de vouloir poursuivre son entraînement … mais sa main fut saisie par celle de Saber. Interloqué pendant quelques secondes par cet élan de tendresse chez sa Servant, la concernée releva son regard émeraude dans sa direction.

« Est-ce que … je peux rester avec toi … ? Se risqua la chevalière, le ton clairement hésitant. »

Un peu anxieux pendant quelques secondes, Shirô esquissa un petit sourire et hocha positivement la tête.

« Évidemment, allez viens. »

S'asseyant aux côtés de son Master, Saber vivait une situation complètement inédite à ses yeux : jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait éprouvé un sentiment similaire. Cela lui arrivait de ressentir une forme d'affection mais jamais de manière aussi poussée, les interrogations fusaient furieusement dans sa tête. Son devoir de Roi passait avant tout, quand bien même ses sentiments envers Shirô … elle ne devait pas douter.

Le principal intéressé remarqua très rapidement le malaise grandissant chez la blonde qui ne parlait plus depuis de nombreuses secondes. Le mage finit par fermer ses yeux dorés, momentanément et avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit, sa Servant le devança immédiatement.

« Tu t'es amélioré, Shirô. Nota l'Esprit Héroïque. J'ai l'impression d'avoir accès à une plus grande réserve de mana.

– Ah oui ? S'étonna Emiya, le regard rivé vers les nombreux outils à sa disposition.

– Oui, bien que ce ne soit pas parfait, cela doit amplement suffire pour les prochaines batailles que nous livrerons. Tu as beaucoup progressé en si peu de temps …

– Tant mieux, alors. »

Discrètement, Shirô déposa son regard vers sa main, toujours tenue dans celle de Saber. Le jeune homme esquissa un petit sourire à cette vue et l'incita à poser sa tête sur son épaule, ce que fit la concernée sans un seul mot.

« Tu sais … si je me suis entraîné, c'est pour ne plus être un poids pour toi. Avoua presque Emiya, le ton lent.

– Shirô … tu n'as jamais représenté un quelconque poids pour moi. Lui souffla doucement la chevalière.

– C'est pour me tenir à tes côtés que je me suis entraîné aussi durement, et ça ne remonte pas qu'à ces derniers jours. Ça remonte sûrement depuis le combat contre Berserker … pendant tout ce temps, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour ne plus te voir blesser … mais je suppose, que ça ne suffit pas encore. Je dois encore progresser. »

Par dessus elle, Saber lui jeta un bref regard. Un peu trop pris dans son speech, le jeune homme ne remarqua pas ce petit geste, la blonde inspira un petit peu. Parce que Shirô sentit la main de sa partenaire se poser sur son visage, un peu maladroitement, avec un léger sourire réconfortant.

« La meilleure façon pour toi de m'aider … consiste à rester auprès de moi. Tant que tu seras là … notre victoire est assurée. Déclara l'Esprit Héroïque, caressant timidement la joue de son Master. »

Un peu surpris par les gestes de sa partenaire, Shirô hocha positivement la tête. Le mage la prit ensuite délicatement dans ses bras et l'intéressée se laissa bercer tout en fermant ses paupières émeraudes. Le fils adoptif de Kiritsugu caressa doucement sa chevelure blonde et plissa légèrement les yeux.

« Moi aussi … je veux que tu sois à mes côtés, Saber. Affirma le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. »

Desserrant son emprise sur la belle chevalière, les deux regards se croisaient au vu de leur proximité. Une proximité qui ne semblait plus réellement les déranger, plus maintenant. Shirô rapprocha lentement son visage de l'intéressée et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sans que Saber n'oppose une quelconque résistance et elle se permit même de balader ses mains sur les joues de son partenaire. Ce dernier mit la sienne sur sa nuque pour légèrement approfondir leur baiser, bien qu'il demeura encore un peu timide. Il ne dura que quelques secondes, histoire qu'ils reprennent leur souffle, un peu déstabilisé par ce contact.

Emiya eut une impression étrange en constatant le regard émeraude de Saber. Comme si les regrets parasitaient un tout petit peu son expression, qu'il trouvait pourtant magnifique. Comme si leur relation était une erreur. Comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Non, Shirô ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour ça : si sa Servant avait besoin de temps, il serait prêt à lui en donner autant que possible. Si son esprit s'emplissait par de nombreux doutes, il les dissiperait. Et si … elle le repoussait, alors il respecterait son choix.

Collant son front à celui de Saber, le mage lui intima de simplement profiter d'un moment de relaxation, où elle n'avait plus à se prendre la tête, du moins temporairement.

« Je t'aime … Saber. »

La principale intéressée ne répondit rien. Son regard dissimulé par sa chevelure blonde, la jeune femme ne bougeait même plus. Que pouvait-elle répondre à une telle déclaration ? Oui ? Qu'elle l'aimait aussi ? Que leur amour était impossible ? Non, par faiblesse, elle ne sut donner une réponse convenable. Mais Shirô n'avait pas l'air d'être pressé d'avoir une réponse, il se contenta simplement d'essayer de la rassurer, de la mettre à l'aise.

« Laisse-moi … un peu de temps, s'il te plaît … Murmura Saber, lentement.

– … Ouais … »

Elle devait tout de même avouer que la présence de son Master la détendait un petit peu. Pour le moment, Saber marchait dans un chemin brumeux … en espérant trouver une réponse satisfaisante. Son serment tenait toujours pour son pays, elle n'avait même pas hésiter en réalité … mais peut-être, que son âme réclamait un petit peu de repos ? Honnêtement, la Servant ne savait pas réellement ce qu'elle voulait pour la simple et bonne raison … qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de souhait à formuler, autre que la prospérité de son pays.

Cependant … cette nuit, au moins, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds ne voulait pas se disputer avec Shirô, elle souhaitait simplement profiter de sa présence.

**Le lendemain.**

Le petit groupe s'était décidé à attaquer Berserker après-demain, pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute cette guerre du Saint-Graal. Après, il fallait se départager entre les trois camps mais honnêtement, cela ne semblait pas si difficile que ça, après réflexion.

La matinée se déroula normalement, plus qu'hier déjà. Parce que Saber ne cherchait plus à éviter la présence de Shirô, elle parut même davantage épanouie. Mangeant presque joyeusement les plats de son Master, elle esquissa un petit sourire complice à ce dernier qui lui rendit doucement.

« Comme toujours, c'est délicieux. Affirma la blonde, lui adressant un regard.

– Ravi de l'entendre, alors. Répondit Emiya, dans le même ton. »

Apparemment, la nuit avait été bénéfique pour la Servant. Déjà de meilleure humeur et moins proie aux doutes, Saber profita enfin de ces instants passés aux côtés de ses amis. Tous rassemblés autour de la table, excepté Archer. D'après Rin, il n'aimait pas particulièrement ce genre de rassemblement et le voici en train de surveiller la maison d'éventuelles attaques ennemies. Même Rider mangeait aux côtés de Rin, Saber, Shirô et Sakura.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se trouvait assis, sur le toit de la maison à cogiter : hier soir … il avait senti quelque chose d'étrange. N'ayant rien dit à Rin encore, le Servant ne demeurait pas sûr de son ressenti … mais quelque chose s'était bel et bien passé dans cette maison. Mais il ignorait quoi. Enfin pour le moment.

Archer ferma lentement les paupières, laissant sa chevelure blanche se balançait de droite à gauche avec un vent plutôt agréable. La neige avait déjà disparu de la ville, laissant place à un temps bien plus clément : le soleil parsemait chaque coin de rue, pratiquement.

Une fois le repas terminé, Shirô rassembla les différentes assiettes pour les laver ensuite. Une bonne dizaine l'attendait, visiblement. Il s'était un peu lâché sur le déjeuner mais tant pis, cela valait largement la peine, Saber arriva rapidement à sa hauteur, fixant la tonne de vaisselle.

« Je vais t'aider. Suggéra-t-elle, le ton lent.

– Non ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai l'habitude. Répondit Emiya dans la foulée.

– J'insiste, ça me permettra de penser à autre chose.

– Autre chose ? »

Elle lui lança un discret regard et commença à allumer l'eau, sans son autorisation. Shirô soupira un petit peu et accepta à contrecœur l'aide de sa Servant qui fut satisfaite de la situation : depuis le début, elle n'avait presque jamais gagné une bataille psychologique avec son Master, une première victoire se présentait à elle, donc. Saber esquissa un petit sourire et poursuivit son activité avec lui.

En retrait, Sakura Matô porta discrètement son attention vers les deux partenaires avant que la voix de Rin Tohsaka ne l'interrompe dans le court de ses pensées.

« Tu m'écoutes ? Déclara justement Rin, en secouant sa main pour espérer capter l'attention de sa cadette.

– Ah, oui. Confirma la Matô, les yeux de nouveau dans sa direction.

– Bon ! Je pense que tu devrais faire très attention, Sakura. Reprit-elle d'un ton excessivement sérieux. Quand nous partirons, il ne faudra surtout pas que tu sortes dehors, seule.

– Euh … pourquoi ?

– Fais juste ce que je te dis : en aucun cas, tu ne devras être seule dehors, la nuit.

– … D'accord. »

Un doigt pointé dans sa direction, Rin Tohsaka finit par esquisser un petit sourire et encore un peu, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs aurait pu déposer sa main sur la tête de sa petite-sœur biologique mais elle s'abstint. La concernée vit l'idole de son lycée se relever et quitter le salon, clamant qu'elle avait besoin d'un bon bain pour se relaxer, profitant aussi du temps libre qui leur restait avant les batailles.

Sakura quitta également les lieux, son regard se dirigea pendant une fraction de seconde sur les deux partenaires. Les concernés continuaient leur petite activité, le sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois terminée, Saber se dirigea dans sa chambre. Après Rin, elle ne dirait pas non à un bon bain également, la jeune femme soupira doucement. La nuit étant déjà tombée, le clair de lune éclaira son chemin. Pendant quelques secondes, la blonde contempla la lune avant de croiser le regard familier de Sakura : celle-ci demeurait accroupie et repliait les vêtements, sûrement les siens et ceux de Shirô. À cette vue, la Servant s'approcha doucement de la cadette pour l'aider un petit peu, s'abaissant légèrement, la jeune femme lui esquissa un petit sourire.

« Tu as besoin d'aide, Sakura ? Demanda gentiment Saber.

– Non. »

La réponse fut presque froide. Un petit silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes, sans que quelque chose ne le brise. Clignant vivement des yeux, la chevalière avait eu l'impression d'avoir rêvé ou d'avoir surinterpréter le ton de son amie aux cheveux violets. La concernée se releva et quitta silencieusement les lieux sous le regard confus de l'Esprit Héroïque qui prit une mine plus maussade.

« Sakura … ? Murmura la Servant aux yeux émeraudes. »

Mais aucune réponse.

Saber rentra donc dans sa chambre, plutôt déstabilisée par sa discussion avec Sakura. Celle-ci lui avait semblé si froide, elle qui était si chaleureuse habituellement pourtant. Réfléchissant à ses actes, la Servant ne parvint pas à trouver la faute qu'elle aurait pu commettre par mégarde. Pourquoi paraissait-elle plus distance, ces derniers temps ?

Soupirant, la blonde se dit que la Matô avait dû être exténué par cette journée, ses yeux émeraudes se fermèrent doucement.

_Du moins l'espérait-elle … peut-être … que quelque part dans son esprit … _

… _Elle connaissait la raison._

Dans la chambre de Sakura, l'intéressée s'allongea directement dans son lit. Elle eut une très étrange impression, ne sachant absolument pas d'où elle provenait, la lycéenne sentit son souffle légèrement s'emballer. Pourquoi réagissait-elle de cette manière ? Tout à l'heure, Saber-san lui avait proposé son aide pour les tâches ménagères et elle lui avait répondu d'une manière assez froide, un peu trop même. Comment … ? La Matô ne comprit pas d'où provenait ce sentiment plus qu'étrange qui parasitait complètement ses pensées depuis quelques bonnes minutes.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, au juste ? Pourquoi … ? Dans sa tête, des flashs s'éparpillaient dans tous les sens mais une personne revenait toujours : Emiya Shirô.

Ce dernier lui avait … semblé si proche avec Saber-san …

La Matô respira presque avec difficulté. Étaient-ils … ? Non. Saber-san demeurait la Servant de Senpai, seulement. Rien d'autre, n'est-ce pas … ? Douter de ses proches ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes, la jeune femme aux cheveux violets devait faire leur faire confiance.

… Pourtant … elle avait remarqué le regard de Shirô à Saber-san pendant son inconscience, chaque fois, il lui tenait la main.

Elle avait remarqué leur sourire l'un envers l'autre durant le déjeuner.

Elle avait remarqué leur complicité durant la vaisselle.

La mage se redressa doucement de son lit, une peur grandissante naissant dans son propre cœur. Comment … ? Pourquoi stressait-elle autant ?

Senpai … se débarrasserait-il d'elle par la suite, si son cœur appartenait à Saber-san ? Quelle était la nature de leur relation, après tout ? La prenait-il … pour une petite-sœur ? Comme un membre de sa famille ? Ou … comme une femme à part entière ? Avaient-ils noué une relation suffisamment puissante … ? Non, la Matô délirait complètement.

_Peut-être que si Saber-san disparaissait …_

Les yeux de la petite-fille de Zôken s'élargirent brutalement, posant une main sur sa tête, la jeune femme aux yeux violets fut tétanisée momentanément. Qu'avait-elle pensé au juste … ? Son corps tremblait contre son gré tandis que son cœur cognait fort, derrière sa poitrine. Sakura secoua négativement la tête, voulant chasser des pensées un peu trop sombres à son goût. Deux bras vinrent subitement l'enlacer dans son dos, jetant un petit regard dans son dos, elle remarqua une présence familière.

« Rider … ? »

Sa Servant venait de la prendre dans ses bras afin de l'apaiser ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu et ce geste fit son effet puisque sa respiration se calma. L'Esprit Héroïque lui caressa ensuite sa chevelure, histoire de continuer sur cette lancée de sérénité. Murmurant des mots doux, Rider parvint à presque bercer sa Master qui ferma lentement les paupières, collant sa tête sur l'épaule réconfortante de sa partenaire.

« Sakura … tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je vais te protéger. Déclara-t-elle.

– Rider … je suis désolée … S'excusa l'intéressée.

– Chut … repose-toi. »

Rider plaça ensuite la tête de son Master sur ses genoux, l'aidant ainsi à mieux dormir, du moins, elle l'espérait. La concernée hocha positivement la tête et se laissa apaiser par sa Servant qui lui caressa délicatement son visage blanc. Mais celui de Rider se crispa légèrement …

_Encore … ? Ses yeux ne lui avaient pas joué un tour … hein ?_

_Quelque chose venait de changer._

_Son … ombre._

**Chapitre 37 : Un vœu dissimulé**


	38. Ma Prière

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

La nuit était tombée depuis de bonnes minutes désormais.

Shirô Emiya se trouvait dans sa chambre, les deux mains jointes derrière sa tête et allongé dans son lit, recherchant le sommeil. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Saber, la concernée se situait juste à côté qui plus est, en train de dormir paisiblement. Passant une main dans sa chevelure blonde détachée, Shirô esquissa un petit sourire et il ferma doucement ses yeux. Saber avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter sa proposition de juste dormir à ses côtés mais en fin de compte, la voici avec lui.

À cette vue, le jeune homme songea aux sentiments de la belle blonde : de son côté, il savait clairement ce qu'il ressentait pour sa partenaire. Mais l'inverse …

Ses doutes, ses larmes, ses peurs … Emiya les porterait tous, s'il le fallait.

C'était à cause de son amour que sa Servant se trouvait dans la brume, alors son rôle se résumait à dissiper cette dernière. Oui, il gagnerait la guerre du Saint-Graal pour le bonheur des habitants, pour celui de Sakura et de Saber. Même s'il ne savait pas encore comment s'y prendre, il trouverait une solution, depuis le réveil de sa Servant, il se sentait davantage rassuré et optimiste.

Délicatement, Shirô prit la blonde dans ses bras, veillant à ne pas la réveiller et profita de sa présence à ses côtés.

Il ignorait combien de temps s'écoula. Mais Archer rouvrit ses paupières argentées, étant posté depuis de bonnes heures sur le toit de la maison, le Servant avait ressenti quelque chose de bien particulier. Comme pour la nuit dernière : il avait eu l'impression que quelqu'un faisait des allers-retours dans la maison. Visiblement, ce n'en était pas une, puisque ce sentiment se répétait.

Sautant depuis son perchoir, Archer atterrit au sol et posa son regard dans la demeure. Rentrant discrètement, l'Esprit Héroïque remarqua vivement l'heure : 2h30 du matin ?

Tout le monde devait probablement dormir.

En théorie.

Archer traversa la maison entière silencieusement. Rin lui avait demandé de surveiller au cas-où une attaque se produirait et avec sa vue extraordinaire, c'était sans doute le meilleur rôle qu'il pouvait avoir. Mais là … toute sa surveillance ne possédait plus la moindre sens si quelque chose sévissait à l'intérieur même de la maison.

Ses pas furent lents avant de s'arrêter net devant une chambre : celle de Sakura Matô. La porte étant fermée, cela ne représentait pas la raison pour laquelle il s'était stoppée : une ombre se trouvait devant.

« Rider. Lâcha simplement l'archer, le ton neutre. »

La concernée se trouvait juste devant la porte, immobile, les yeux éternellement dissimulés derrière son bandeau. Elle paraissait assez neutre également, par sa posture et par l'expression de son visage, bien que son regard était toujours « _invisible _» pour le Servant de Rin.

« Archer. Souffla l'interpellée sans ton particulier.

– Ton Master a-t-elle des problèmes ? Demanda son interlocuteur, les yeux plissés.

– Non. Pourquoi cette question ?

– J'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. »

Rider ne répondit rien pendant quelques secondes. Ces secondes furent assez significatives pour Archer qui n'en disait pas plus.

« Ce n'est qu'une impression, dans ce cas-là. Je peux t'assurer que Sakura va bien.

– Alors, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à que je rentre, non ?

– Cela ne sera pas possible. J'ai eu pour ordres de ne laisser personne rentrer, à l'exception d'Emiya Shirô.

– Quoi ? Tu penses que je vais lui faire du mal ? Tu lui en as plus fait que moi, je te signale.

– Les ordres sont les ordres. Et je ne désobéirais pas. »

Le Servant au manteau rouge plissa doucement ses yeux. Ce petit jeu de regard – bien que celui de Rider était dissimulé – dura quelques secondes avant que le Servant de Rin tourna doucement les talons.

« Puisque tu es là, tu as intérêt à surveiller ta Master. »

Son interlocutrice ne fit rien et Archer quitta rapidement les lieux en disparaissant dans sa forme spirituelle. Rider réprima un petit soupir avant d'ouvrir vivement la porte de la chambre de Sakura … et de la voir endormie.

**Lendemain.**

Les premières lueurs du soleil entrèrent vivement. Sakura se réveilla presque d'un sursaut et le souffle emballé, elle posa une main sur son front un peu plus chaud qu'habituellement. Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient de son front et elle secoua négativement la tête, ayant probablement fait un cauchemar dont elle ne se souvenait même plus.

Mais son regard se statufia immédiatement dès lors qu'il croisa le miroir en face : au coin de sa bouche, une tâche rougeâtre s'y trouvait. Rapprochant son visage de son reflet afin d'examiner avec plus de précision, elle remarqua que c'était du sang sec ? Sakura ne savait pas réellement d'où il provenait et décida simplement de se laver.

Dans la cuisine, Shirô Emiya préparait le petit-déjeuner mais quelque chose capta rapidement une information capitale : il manquait beaucoup d'ingrédients. Les bras croisés et l'air songeur, le jeune homme soupira légèrement. Apparemment, avec les moyens du bord, impossible de préparer quelque chose de convenable et dire que Tohsaka voulait l'aider aujourd'hui.

« Bonjour, Senpai. »

Tentant de sourire au maximum, Sakura rentra dans le salon. La cadette remarqua rapidement que sur le plan de travail, il n'y avait pas grand-chose, la surprenant momentanément. La porte finit par s'ouvrir, laissant Rin et Saber entrer également dans la pièce, saluant les deux lycéens au passage.

« Désolé, il manque beaucoup d'ingrédients, je vais devoir faire quelques courses. Vous pouvez m'attendre, d'ici-là ? Demanda Shirô, enfilant son manteau noir.

– Ce n'est pas grave, Senpai. Répondit Sakura, le sourire aux lèvres.

– Hum … hein ? Fit Rin, encore quasiment endormie.

– Tu peux retourner dormir, Tohsaka.

– Il n'y a aucun problème, Shirô. Je vais t'accompagner. »

Saber se leva rapidement de sa place, prenant son manteau habituel – l'autre ayant été déchiré – et son écharpe pourpre. Le concerné hocha joyeusement la tête et les deux partirent rapidement, laissant Sakura et Rin dans la maison. Si la dernière citée paraissait un peu déconnectée de la réalité, n'étant pas réellement une personne du matin, la première baissa la tête, le visage maussade.

« Sakura ? »

Ayant tout de même remarquée l'expression de sa cadette, Tohsaka lui porta un regard montrant clairement qu'elle était anxieuse.

« Ce n'est rien. Rassura-t-elle faussement en secouant négativement la tête.

– Je n'en suis pas si sûre moi. Douta Rin, la mine plus réveillée que tout à l'heure.

– Je t'assure. »

Sakura se leva ensuite de sa place, clamant qu'elle allait sécher le linge. Sous le regard peu convaincu de la brune, celle-ci déposa ses bras sur la table, patientant que Saber et Shirô ne reviennent de leur petite course.

Les concernés marchaient lentement, traversant les rues à peine remplies au vu de l'heure plutôt matinale, la Servant posa discrètement son regard vers son Master qui avait les mains dans ses poches. Un petit moment comme ça, de détente entre les deux, faisait un peu de bien honnêtement. Pendant un court instant, la blonde songea même à lui demander de lui … tenir la main.

Discrètement, la jeune femme secoua négativement la tête. Elle n'osa pas réellement lui faire une telle suggestion.

« Que se passe-t-il, Saber ? Lança Shirô, d'un regard sur le côté.

– N-Non. Ce n'est rien. Rassura l'Esprit Héroïque, hochant positivement la tête. »

La Servant esquissa un fin sourire, elle se sentit un peu plus libérée qu'hier. Moins intimidée par cette éventualité du futur avec son Master, peut-être qu'elle devait l'accepter … ? D'accepter ce futur aux côtés de Shirô ? Délicatement, sa main se posa sur son cœur tout en fermant les paupières émeraudes.

_Peut-être qu'elle y arriverait … _

… _À avoir un bonheur._

Elle poursuivit ensuite sa route avec son précieux partenaire.

Dans la maison Emiya, Sakura Matô finit son activité qui dura tout de même une bonne vingtaine de minute puis, lorsque les ombres des deux partenaires apparurent, la jeune femme n'osa même pas croiser leur regard.

« Sakura, nous avons terminé les courses. Déclara Saber en s'approchant de la concernée.

– … Je vois. Répondit-elle, se dissimulant presque derrière les grands draps immaculés.

– Tu ne viens pas manger ?

– Si … tout de suite. »

Le ton lui paraissait toujours aussi fade. Du coin d'œil, la blonde patienta vivement que son Master ne rentre dans la maison afin de préparer le petit déjeuner pour ensuite se retourner vers son amie aux yeux violets.

« Sakura … ça ne va pas ? Demanda doucement la Servant.

– Tout va bien. Rétorqua la concernée.

– Pourtant, tu me sembles bien préoccupée, insista-t-elle davantage. Peut-être, pourrais-je trouver un moyen afin de t'aider ?

– Non. En rien du tout. »

Ceci dit, la Matô suivit le sillage d'Emiya Shirô sous le regard légèrement attristé de Saber. La jeune femme baissa doucement les yeux et partit en direction du dojo, à pas plutôt lents. Une fois dans le salon, Rin et Shirô préparèrent le petit-déjeuner ensemble bien que la Tohsaka insista pour le faire elle-même. Au vu des nombreuses personnes partageant le repas du matin, Emiya l'aida naturellement et avec énergie surtout. Sakura patienta en regardant la télé.

« Oh ? Saber ne vient pas ? Demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, la mine interloquée.

– … Je ne sais pas. Répondit la Matô, le ton évasif.

– Je vais la chercher. Souffla Shirô, en posant la serviette sur l'évier. »

Le jeune homme quitta la place pour se rendre à la seule place où la blonde pourrait se trouver, en journée. Ouvrant la porte du dojo, la Servant se trouvait assise au milieu de la pièce en train de patienter visiblement. À cette vue, Emiya remarqua l'air un peu attristé de Saber, ce qui interloqua immédiatement son partenaire. Les yeux baissés, la chevalière fit mine de ne pas prêter attention à son Master.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda instantanément Shirô, s'asseyant à côté de l'intéressée.

– Rien de très important, je n'ai pas encore faim. Voilà tout. Déclara la Servant.

– Saber … si tu voulais me cacher quelque chose, c'était probablement la pire excuse que tu pouvais me donner. Sourit légèrement le mage. »

Les yeux momentanément fermés, l'Esprit Héroïque ne savait que dire devant les propos accablants de vérité de son Master. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à dire autre chose que ça ? Intérieurement, la jeune femme aurait presque pu se donner une claque. Prenant une petite inspiration, son regard émeraude se rouvrit rapidement et sa tête se leva droit devant, évitant celui de Shirô au passage.

« Je me pose simplement des questions. Souffla-t-elle. Ne fais pas attention, pour le moment. Je t'en parlerais davantage, dans le futur. »

Emiya fronça légèrement les sourcils : qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Shirô soupira et déposa sa main sur la tête de la blonde qui tressaillit doucement au contact.

« Compris. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. Murmura le mage à son interlocutrice qui hocha mollement la tête. »

Le jeune homme lui caressa doucement sa belle chevelure blonde, baladant ensuite sa main jusqu'à la joue de sa partenaire. Celle-ci se laissa faire, comme pour si cela allait la détendre. Shirô en profita pour lui faire un petit baiser sur la joue de Saber, celle-ci ferma lentement les paupières, profitant juste de sa présence.

« Entendu … Soupira légèrement la blonde, les yeux toujours clos.

– N'oublie pas de manger, Saber. Sourit Emiya en se relevant. »

À travers l'ouverture de la porte, Sakura resta complètement interdite pendant quelques secondes.

Les minutes suivirent.

Une serviette autour de son cou, Shirô Emiya venait de sortir d'un bain fort relaxant. Le jeune homme traînait un petit peu dans les couloirs puis, sans réellement faire exprès, il intercepta une conversation … qui ne le concernait pas réellement.

« Tu as compris, Saber ?

– Oui, je suppose que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, Rin. »

La nuit éclairait Rin et Saber qui discutaient. La dernière citée hocha positivement et … les deux femmes se rendirent dans le dojo ? À cette vue, Shirô sortit de sa cachette, attirant l'attention des concernées, presque prises en flagrant délit à ce moment précis mais étonnement, aucune des deux ne lui reprocha quoi que ce soit.

« Vous comptez vous entraîner ? Il commence à être tard. Vous devrez peut-être le faire un autre jour, non ? Suggéra Emiya, le ton lent.

– Non, ce n'est pas ça. Rectifia Tohsaka, en regardant Saber dans les yeux. Mais ce sont des affaires entre filles et tu n'es pas convié.

– Je t'en dirais un petit petit plus, à l'avenir. Se contenta d'ajouter la blonde, suivant le sillage de la Master d'Archer.

– Euh … ok, d'accord. »

Sans que Shirô n'ait quelconque chose à ajouter, voici ses camarades féminines, enfermées dans le dojo pour faire on-ne-sait quoi. Bon, il n'avait visiblement, pas son mot à dire de toute façon alors, autant les laisser faire ce qu'elles avaient prévu, sans faire la moindre histoire.

Il ne vit que momentanément leurs ombres à toutes les deux, et des brèves lumières dorées et rouges. Comment devait-il interpréter ce genre d'événement ? Aucune idée, de toute manière, Saber et Rin lui avaient dit qu'elles lui en dirait davantage donc bon …

Par la suite, une fois leur petite affaire terminée, les deux femmes se posèrent juste devant le jardin de la maison, offrant une vue assez agréable. Couplé à une légère brise qui l'était tout autant, la Tohsaka devait bien avouer que l'ambiance de la résidence demeurait vraiment spéciale contrairement à la sienne.

« Cette maison est très agréable. Sourit lentement Rin, secouant un petit peu les jambes.

– Oui, se contenta de répondre son interlocutrice, un léger sourire naissant sur son visage.

– Contrairement à la mienne, elle est accueillante et on ressent bien les émotions humaines. »

Saber ferma lentement les paupières tout en hochant positivement la tête. Cette maison laissait sentir les émotions humaines, hein ?

« Il faut savoir que … celle qui s'en occupait … était vraiment très humaine. Souffla doucement la blonde, les yeux toujours clos.

– Hum ? Saber ? S'étonna Rin, le regard vers son amie.

– Peut-être que tu ne le sais pas encore mais j'avais participé à la dernière guerre du Saint-Graal et notre quartier général était … ici. »

Le regard un peu intrigué, la lycéenne devait bien avouer sa légère surprise. Bien qu'elle savait déjà que Saber avait participé à la dernière guerre aux côtés du père de Shirô … dire que son ancienne base reposait également ici. Quelle coïncidence … ou peut-être pas, finalement. Elle élargit vivement son regard lorsqu'un détail important frappa son esprit, en y repensant à deux fois. La Servant, elle, semblait se replonger dans des vieux souvenirs …

« Hé, Saber … débuta Tohsaka, le regard tourné dans sa direction. Cela veut dire que le cercle d'invocation, dans la grange, que j'ai dû utiliser avec Shirô ce jour-là …

– Oui, j'ai autrefois aidé Irisviel à le faire. Dire qu'il servirait ensuite à mon invocation … »

Irisviel ? Probablement le nom de la personne que Saber mentionnait, quelques minutes auparavant. Son amie aux cheveux noirs fut un peu prise au dépourvu avec ces informations, comme quoi, le destin pouvait bien exister. Une main en-dessous de son menton, la lycéenne fut songeuse : le fait que Saber ... était invoquée dans le même endroit ne constituait peut-être pas une coïncidence : en temps normal, une invocation requérait un catalyseur. Et ce n'était pas la Servant qui le possédait au vu de ses dires, ni Shirô non plus. Alors ... ?

Le Roi des Chevaliers porta ensuite son attention en direction de la grande lune argentée qui trônait momentanément dans les cieux.

« Enfin, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec des histoires anciennes. Murmura Saber, le regard vers son interlocutrice qui sourit doucement.

– Tu sais que tu ne me dérangeais pas, répondit l'intéressée en s'étirant légèrement les bras. »

**Plusieurs minutes plus tard … **

Dans la chambre de Sakura …

Alors qu'une bonne partie de la maison était partie se coucher, la concernée se trouvait assise sur son lit. Le corps tremblotant, le souffle s'emballant, la jeune femme ne savait quoi penser des paroles entendues et gestes aperçues. Elle aurait juré voir Senpai et Saber-san … se comporter comme un couple ? Cela signifiait … qu'ils étaient ensembles ? Shirô aimait alors sa Servant … et pas elle … ? Et cette douloureuse conclusion piqua son cœur qui s'accéléra subitement, tout comme ses membres qui tremblèrent toujours.

« Senpai … »

Des fines larmes s'écoulaient des yeux de Sakura, il … ne la protégerait pas. Il ne la protégerait pas de la douleur, plus comme avant. Depuis que Saber-san se trouvait ici … Senpai lui accordait moins de temps. Contrairement à avant ….

Que faire pour retourner dans le passé ? Que faire pour que le présent ressemble au passé ? Elle ne possédait pas un tel pouvoir … la jeune femme se laissa aller et déversa ses larmes sans retenue.

Pourquoi … ne la protégeait-il pas aussi ?

Pourquoi … n'avait-elle pas le droit à accéder au bonheur ? Toute sa vie ressemblait à un cauchemar éveillé, ne pouvait-elle pas aussi penser à un avenir plus radieux ? Si, bien sûr que oui. Emiya Shirô représentait à lui seul cet espoir, perdu dans les ténèbres. Mais rien que penser à lui suffisait à éclaircir ces ténèbres et … elle ne le céderait pas. Pas question. Ses yeux teintés de folies se posèrent mécaniquement sur quelque chose à proximité, bien plus proche qu'elle ne pourrait le penser.

Sa main droite.

Où résidait les Sceaux de Commandements.

Elle lui en restait deux.

Pour donner des ordres absolus.

Peu importe la nature de ces derniers, le Servant devra obéir.

Son cœur cognait derrière sa poitrine et ses yeux s'emplirent de folie.

_Si seulement Saber-san n'existait plus …_

« Par mon Sceau de Commandement, je te l'ordonne … »

Une vive lumière écarlate se répandit. Rider apparut dans des particules violettes dans son dos, le visage grave. La mine relativement surprise, elle n'esquissait plus un geste.

« Tue Saber immédiatement ! »

**Chapitre 38 : Ma Prière**

**Arc II : Oath in Hell **

**Part I : END**

**« Exaucez cette Prière …**

**Au milieu de cet Enfer. »**

**Sakura Matô.**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Salut à tous ! Comme vous avez pu le voir, je vais séparer l'Arc II en deux parties distinctes tout simplement, parce qu'il allait être beaucoup trop long par rapport au premier ! Voilà, voilà. Du coup, voici le "trailer" pour le prochain Arc, vous êtes libres de le lire ou de le passer si vous ne voulez pas être spoil ! ^^**

**Aussi, nous avons passé le cap des 8000 vues (un peu près 8300), je vous remercierai jamais pour ça !**

**À VENIR DANS LE PROCHAIN ARC :**

_**Sakura Matô : **« Ce sont des arbres avec des pétales roses ! Dans le nouveau parc de la ville, il y aura des cerisiers d'ici quelques jours seulement ! J'ai toujours voulu aller les voir … un jour, ça te dirait de venir avec moi ?! »_

_Sakura Matô se trouvait avec Saber dans le dojo des Emiya, le visage tout proche et avec un air joyeux greffé à son visage devant celui un peu embarrassé de son interlocutrice._

_**Saber : **« Euh oui … bien sûr. »_

Des pétales de roses volèrent doucement sous le vent frais, tout comme sa chevelure blonde. Sous une nuit parfaitement éclairée par la lune argentée, Saber venait de déposer un pied à une trentaine de mètre de Sakura Matô, toujours de dos.

**Saber :** « Je suis venue à ton secours, Sakura. »

Une violente spirale écarlate explosa autour de Berserker dont le rugissement suffit à provoquer une rafale de vent surpuissante.

**Ilyasviel von Einzbern : **« DISPARAIS ! TU FINIRAS COMME LUI ! »

Berserker fusa violemment en direction de Saber et Archer.

**Rider : **« Mon seul but, désormais, est le bonheur de Sakura et rien d'autre. Par amour envers elle, je tuerais tous les Masters et Servants, s'il le faut vraiment. »

Des portails dorés apparurent dans les cieux, levant sa main, un homme aux cheveux blonds ordonna aux épées de fuser violemment vers Archer, Rider et Saber.

**Emiya Shirô : **« Je ne te laisserais plus toute seule ! »

Levant sa main dans la direction d'une lumière bleutée impressionnante, Archer demeura concentré plus que jamais.

**Archer : **« Tu n'es pas convié à cette guerre.»

Autour de l'Ombre, une énergie importante se rassembla avant qu'une onde de choc puissante se répandit, détruisant le sol au passage, causant ainsi, la chute d'Emiya Shirô et de Rin Tohsaka.

**Rin Tohsaka : **« Je l'avais prévenu avant, de ne jamais sortir seule la nuit. Parce que … nos ennemis seront aussi dehors. »

Saber s'élança littéralement dans le vide afin de porter secours à Shirô, toujours en train de chuter dans le vide en train de lever sa main droite vers le haut.

**Rider : **« Si Sakura a une chance d'accéder un bonheur … alors … tu ne dois plus exister ! »

Sous les nombreuses gouttelettes de pluie, Saber frappa rapidement de son épée dorée, dans sa main droite, afin de répondre au coup de Rider. Le choc entraîna une violente explosion de poussière. Une explosion qui resta suspendue pendant quelques millièmes de secondes avant que la chevalière ne sorte de l'écran de fumée avec une Rider, son regard émeraude se plissa légèrement.

**Sakura Matô : **« NE VIENS PAS ! »

Les mains jointes sur sa tête, Sakura fut prise par un léger vent de folie dans son regard pourpre tandis que des fines larmes s'écoulèrent.

Son épée mise à l'horizontale, la main libre vint se poser sur sa lame dorée. Le regard émeraude de Saber finit par s'ouvrir, lentement.

**Saber : **« Si tu lèves ta main … je serais toujours là pour te sauver. »

**Fate Stay Night – On The Hell's Path**

Particulièrement ensanglantée, Rin Tohsaka se releva pourtant devant l'air incrédule de Shirô Emiya et Saber, eux-même, bien blessés.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs sortit des gemmes dans ses deux mains, tandis que le vent fit souffler sa chevelure nocturne.

**Rin Tohsaka : **« C'est notre dernier chance de gagner ! »

**Arc II : Oath In Hell**

**Part II : Darkness In My Soul**

Deux bras vinrent doucement enlacer Saber dans son dos, ensanglantée comme rarement. Ses yeux élargis et tremblotants se tournèrent machinalement dans cette même direction où un sourire sadique naquit en même temps qu'un murmure rauque retentisse :

« … Trouvée … »


	39. Séparation

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Salut à tous. Voici le début de la partie deux de l'Arc, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture.

**Fate Stay Night – On The Hell's Path**

Le noir absolu.

Le moment était arrivé.

La lune trônait doucement dans les cieux nocturnes de Fuyuki.

Dans la pénombre, Rider remit correctement son bandeau juste devant ses yeux.

Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, son cœur battait plus rapidement que la normale.

_Enfin si, elle comprenait même trop bien la raison de cette palpitation._

Un point de non-retour serait franchis dès lors que la jeune femme aux longs cheveux pourpres traversera cette porte. Rider inspira doucement avant de poser une main sur la poignée de cette dernière et légèrement, son visage se tourna en direction de son Master. Celle-ci ne bougeait plus, étant assise sur son lit, la tête baissée, sûrement noyée dans des sentiments complètement contradictoires.

Non, il n'y avait plus à douter.

Il n'y avait plus à regretter.

_Parce que c'était trop tard désormais._

La Servant fit apparaître ses chaînes dans des petites particules violettes et doucement, cette maudite porte s'ouvrit.

Elle s'ouvrit pour mener directement Rider sur un chemin dangereux.

Sur le chemin de l'Enfer.

**Arc II : Oath In Hell**

**Part II : Darkness In My Soul**

**« Que ces Yeux soient Maudits**

**Pour ne pas voir le Mal en toi. »**

**Rider.**

Juste un peu avant l'ordre donné par Sakura, Saber ferma la porte de sa chambre, ayant souhaitée une bonne nuit à son Master, la jeune femme s'allongea dans son lit. Les cheveux détachés, la Servant fixait le plafond silencieusement sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil parce que ses pensées se dirigeaient surtout sur Sakura Matô. Pourquoi réagissait-elle de manière si froide avec elle depuis son réveil ? Que s'était-il passé durant son inconscience ? Peut-être avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? La blonde ne saurait le dire, peut-être qu'en lui parlant franchement, elle pourrait discerner le problème.

Un petit soupir quitta sa bouche et Saber s'enveloppa dans sa couverture, recherchant un peu de chaleur. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, elle réfléchirait à tout ça demain matin avec Sakura, en souhaitant du fond de son cœur que le problème serait réglé.

Du côté d'Emiya Shirô, ce dernier aussi avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Se posant des questions sur les sentiments de Saber : que pouvait-elle ressentir de leur relation ? D'un œil extérieur, elle avait l'air d'accepter leur situation, ce qui le réjouissait énormément. Le mage secoua négativement la tête, jugeant probablement qu'il se posait un peu trop de questions ces dernières nuits. Demain soir serait la confrontation contre Berserker, il fallait être prêt pour un tel combat …

Il ignorait combien de temps s'écoula depuis qu'il avait fermé l'œil. Mais il savait que tout se passa à une vitesse hors du commun. Brutalement, les yeux de Shirô s'ouvrirent parce qu'une violente déflagration se produisit, juste à côté de lui. Encore sous le choc et un peu pris dans les gravas, le jeune homme mit quelques secondes pour se relever et de se remettre de ses émotions.

« Shirô ! »

Accourant, Rin Tohsaka l'aida à se relever, de nombreuses flammes jonchaient chaque recoins de la pièce et celle d'à côté. Emiya secoua négativement la tête et porta un regard reconnaissant à la jeune femme qui tourna la tête de droite à gauche, cherchant probablement la raison de cette explosion. Le feu consuma les environs plutôt rapidement, Rin se précipita pour voir dans la pièce voisine comment aller Saber.

« Saber ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Dans les flammes, rien ne pouvait être distingué convenablement. Mais apparemment, la Servant ne se trouvait pas dans la chambre ? D'un regard entendu avec Shirô, les deux mages décidèrent de sortir de la maison, au plus vite. Des explosions se produisirent plus loin, Rin se dirigea instantanément vers la chambre de Sakura pour voir si tout allait bien chez elle tandis que le mage suivit les explosions.

« Merde ! »

Shirô Emiya constata que le feu parsemait chaque coin de sa maison, à son grand désarroi. Le jeune homme tiqua et courut rapidement, son souffle s'emballant immédiatement. Finalement, il arriva à une intersection menant directement à une rue – en dehors de chez lui, tout aussi enflammée et ses yeux s'élargirent lentement. Il eut l'impression que le temps s'arrêta net. Son manteau voleta avec le vent chaud mais Shirô aperçut deux ombres, juste en face de l'autre. Il ne pouvait croire ce qui se déroulait juste devant.

« Non … Qu'est-ce que … »

L'odeur du brûlé envahissait momentanément les sens du mage. Son corps tremblait. Il devait … il devait …

« Je t'en prie, arrête-toi ! »

Le visage crispé, le sabre invisible pointé dans sa direction, Saber réprimait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, ses sentiments. En face, la tête baissée et sa chevelure masquant une partie de son regard, Sakura Matô ne bougeait plus au milieu des flammes.

« Saber-san … »

Shirô demeura complètement estomaqué l'espace de quelques instants. Aucun son ne sortit. Aucune parole n'était formulée. Non, il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi que ce soit devant cette scène affreuse. La vision de Saber, son arme dirigé vers une Sakura plus sombre que jamais, cela lui ramena quelques années en arrière. De cet enfer épouvantable … et une interrogation germa dans son esprit.

_Était-il encore dans sa ville, si chère à son cœur … ?_

« Tu me l'as volé … ! TU ME L'AS VOLÉ ! Siffla la Matô, la tête inclinée sur le côté. »

… _Ou était-il retourné dans cet Enfer … qu'il pensait avoir quitté dix ans plus tôt … ?_

« Arrête, Sakura ! S'exclama Saber, les yeux plissés et le visage crispé. »

_Définitivement, il ne l'avait jamais quitté._

_Cet Enfer._

« STOP ! S'époumona-t-il. »

Pourtant, Saber n'écouta pas les propos de son Master. Les dents serrés, la blonde s'élança directement vers son amie, au regard teinté de folie mais l'assaillante se rendit compte de quelque chose. La jeune femme fit un petit salto-arrière, évitant une ombre qui se posa violemment entre Saber et Sakura. Derrière l'écran de fumée, Rider apparut avec une toute nouvelle aura l'entourant et ses yeux apparaissaient au grand jour.

« Ne t'approche pas. Souffla la dernière arrivante. »

L'énergie émise par Rider n'avait absolument rien à avoir par rapport au combat contre Archer au lycée, elle dégageait une puissance … ! La blonde plissa légèrement son regard tandis que son adversaire bondit rapidement dans sa direction, les poignards bien empoignées dans chacune de ses mains. Plaçant son épée à l'horizontal pour les parer, Saber recula largement sous l'impact, les deux regards se croisèrent.

« Explique-moi, Rider ! Pourquoi ?! S'écria la Servant, le visage confus.

– Ce sont les ordres de Sakura. Si tu représentes un obstacle sur son chemin alors je me débarrasserai de toi. Déclara-t-elle, le ton neutre.

– Un obstacle … ?! Mais de quoi parles-tu ?!

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'être plus explicite. »

Rider ne pourrait rien lui apporter de plus alors. Rompant l'échange, Saber tournoya sur elle-même afin d'amorcer une forme de contre-attaque, de son épée : Rider sauta en arrière, au milieu des flammes parsemant chaque partie de cette rue. Le Roi aux yeux émeraudes ne comprit pas réellement le sens de ce combat, pourquoi Sakura voulait-elle la tuer ?!

« Explique-moi ! Tenta de comprendre Artoria, en pleine confusion.

– Silence ! Répliqua la concernée, le ton ferme.

– Et toutes les promesses que nous avions faites ?! N'ont-elles aucune valeur à tes yeux ?!

– Je n'aurais jamais dû les faire ! Je suis une idiote d'y avoir cru !

– Mais … !

– Meurs, Saber-san ! »

Pourquoi … ? Qu'avait-elle fait … ? Secouant négativement la tête, elle ne parvenait pas à savoir les intentions de la Matô, mais en tout cas, elle représentait un danger imminent pour Shirô. Et c'était amplement suffisant pour lever son épée … peu importe contre qui. Peu importe ses propres sentiments.

« Tu es une menace pour lui … ! Je … je t'arrêterais ! S'écria la Servant à l'armure. »

Un pincement dans son cœur contredit ses pensées et ses paroles tandis que l'ombre de Sakura se refléta dans ses iris : pourquoi … ?

Son regard s'élargit lorsque Rider arriva à toute vitesse à sa hauteur, sa jambe droite se dirigeant vers son cou. Son épée mise en opposition, la pointe dirigée au sol, Saber encaissa l'impact bien qu'elle recula sur une dizaine de mètres. Les éléments s'enchaînaient beaucoup trop rapidement, elle devait d'abord se débarrasser de Médusa avant de s'attaquer à Sakura.

Shirô resta tétanisé quelques instants avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse vivement : courant vers sa cadette, le jeune homme chercha à avoir des explications.

« SAKURA ! »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la lycéenne, des débris enflammés chutèrent directement devant lui, l'empêchant de rejoindre la Matô dont on ne distinguait que son ombre. Celle-ci ne bougeait plus, au milieu des flammes, elle ne ressentait d'ailleurs déjà plus la chaleur ambiante, non, ses pensées s'orientaient vers autre chose.

« Je pensais que tu allais me protéger … murmura la concernée, le souffle accéléré.

– C'est le cas, Sakura ! Je vais te protéger alors arrête cette folie ! S'époumona Shirô, derrière le mur de flamme.

– Cependant … tout avait changé depuis qu'elle est venue. Je n'avais rien remarqué … quelle idiote j'ai été ! »

Le regard relevé, ampli d'une folie profonde. Jamais, ô grand jamais, Emiya n'avait vu une telle expression chez sa cadette. Les poings serrés, le jeune homme ne savait quoi faire afin de calmer la furie de Sakura, cette dernière lâcha quelques larmes mêlant colère et désespoir sous le regard attristé de Shirô.

« Je n'avais qu'un seul désir dans cette vie ! C'était de pouvoir rester avec toi ! Alors, pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir au moins, un seul vœu exaucé ?! Pourquoi je ne peux pas être heureuse, moi aussi ?! Sanglota la Matô, les mains écartées.

– Dans ce cas, arrête tout ça ! Reprit Emiya, en lui tendant la main. Reviens à nos côtés, nous allons t'aider, je vais t'aider !

– Non, tu ne peux plus … elle … Saber-san … doit disparaître ! »

Parce que sera elle, que Senpai protégera ! Hurlant de désespoir, Sakura ordonna à Rider de tuer Saber qui sentit son cœur s'arrêter à ce moment précis. Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler dans son esprit, les yeux tremblotants, la blonde ne sut quoi faire. Elle eut l'impression que le temps venait de se suspendre. Sakura … sa souffrance … serait due à la relation qu'elle partageait avec Shirô, depuis ces derniers jours ? Le regard dissimulé par sa chevelure blonde, elle ne réagit pas plus lorsque Rider posa un pied violemment devant.

_Était-ce … le destin … ?_

_Le destin d'un Roi … ne pouvant aimer autrui … ?_

_Ne pouvant être aimé par autrui … ?_

Brutalement, le vent s'accéléra et Rider fronça les sourcils : Saber se fit catapulter à une vitesse hors du commun, s'encastrant violemment sur le mur à une vingtaine de mètres. Apparemment, les paroles de Sakura avaient déstabilisé son ennemie mais peu importe, elle remporterait la victoire pour le bien de son Master.

Shirô souleva sa main droite et dans un éclat émeraude, son épée apparut directement dedans : il sauverait aussi bien Saber que Sakura ! Mais avant qu'il ne découpe les obstacles devant lui, quelque chose se produisit chez la dernière citée : l'air devint différent. Les yeux écarquillés, Sakura poussa un hurlement de douleur et s'écroula à genoux, les deux mains sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que … murmura Shirô, estomaqué. »

Des particules sombres apparurent et gravitèrent autour d'eux. Que se passait-il ? Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à foncer directement pour voir ce qui n'allait pas avec son amie mais son mouvement se stoppa net. Ces particules sombres commencèrent à subir des transformations : des pics ténébreux jaillirent depuis ces dernières de manière aléatoire.

« Baisse-toi ! »

Emiya s'exécuta immédiatement et Rin Tohsaka projeta des pierres magiques afin d'ériger une barrière émeraude qui enveloppa directement le lycéen. Shirô serra les dents et remarqua l'expression de souffrance greffée sur le visage de Sakura, avant qu'il n'envisage de l'aider, ces pics ténébreux revinrent et menacèrent de toucher le mage. Avant que cela ne se produise, les épées d'Archer réussirent à le protéger d'un sort peu enviable.

« Recule ! »

Ceci dit, le Servant posa son regard vers la responsable de ce déchaînement de pouvoir. Mais, il sauta rapidement vers l'arrière en évitant le poignard de Rider qui frôla légèrement sa côte. Serrant les dents, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs voulut contre-attaquer mais un coup de pied puissant l'éjecta sur le mur à côté. Comment avait-elle autant changer aussi peu de temps ?!

« Personne ne touchera à Sakura. Tonna la Servant aux cheveux violets. »

Les épines qui sortaient des particules sombres se multiplièrent rapidement. Rin parvint à se protéger via ses barrières émeraudes mais elle se retrouverait acculée dans peu de temps. Autour d'elle, les particules sombres jaillirent et avant de se faire transpercer, Archer l'attrapa au niveau de sa taille pour l'emmener à une vingtaine de mètres de ce carnage. Shirô Emiya se protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait avec ses épées mais lui aussi commençait à trouver le temps long, ses yeux s'élargirent vivement : une ombre fusa rapidement à travers les flammes.

« Saber ! »

La jeune femme surprit même Rider qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle manœuvre de la part de son adversaire. Celle-ci abattit violemment son sabre invisible et repoussa sur le côté sa cible, s'écrasant dans un bâtiment à proximité. Une fois reposée au sol, la blonde posa son regard émeraude sur Sakura, à genoux et qui se prit les bras, à cause de la douleur. Une proie idéale qui ne pouvait pas se défendre

_Elle menaçait Shirô._

_Il n'y avait plus à douter._

_Même si …_

« Sakura … je … »

Son épée se souleva.

Ses yeux se fermèrent comme si elle espérait échapper à la réalité comme ça.

Pourquoi hésitait-elle ?! C'était son ennemie désormais !

« Je … ! »

Cependant, son mouvement s'arrêta. Le corps tremblotant, la jeune femme ne put achever son action. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Pas contre cette personne.

« Sakura ! »

La chaîne de Rider attrapa le poignet de Saber qui élargit son regard et d'un mouvement violent, elle l'expédia à une vingtaine de mètre dans les ruines d'un bâtiment. La Servant aux formes généreuses s'approcha ensuite de Sakura qui avait l'air mal en point : ayant complètement perdue le contrôle de son mana, il était tout à fait normal. Rider plissa son regard et prit sa Master dans ses bras, la jeune femme ne comptait plus s'éterniser ici avec la Matô dans cet état.

« Attends ! S'écria Rin Tohsaka. »

La brune lança des Gandr afin de retarder la fuite des deux femmes mais complètement inefficace puisqu'elles disparurent dans la nuit …

À genoux au sol, Shirô Emiya ne bougeait plus, les yeux tremblotants, il ne voulait pas croire les événements qui s'étaient déroulés juste sous ses yeux. Archer se reposa aux côtés de Rin, le regard dirigé dans la même direction : le ciel nocturne où Rider avait pris la fuite. Enfin, Saber se releva des décombres en poussant des gravas, présents sur sa tête. La blonde n'exprimait plus grand-chose à travers ses yeux émeraudes, son épée invisible disparut vivement de ses mains.

« Tout est de ma faute … murmura lentement la Servant. »

**Plus tard … **

Un tas de ruines.

Cela correspondait bel et bien à la meilleure description possible de la maison des Emiya, le visage inexpressif, Rin Tohsaka demeurait certainement celle qui conservait le mieux ses nerfs. Shirô parut complètement détruit mentalement, du moins, il n'exprimait plus rien dans ses iris dorés, et cela avait l'air vraiment inquiétant. Son regard s'attarda longuement vers sa maison, si chaleureuse auparavant, mais maintenant … la voici inhabitable. Pratiquement en tout cas.

Quant à Saber … c'était presque pire en un sens. La Servant conservait presque constamment les yeux vers le sol, sûrement en train de se poser un nombre incalculable de questions. Rin ne put rien rajouter pour apaiser leurs deux âmes : malheureusement, dans l'état actuel des choses, seul le temps aurait un effet sur les deux partenaires.

« Il faudra prendre le maximum d'affaire et on se rendra chez moi. Suggéra Tohsaka, une main posée sur la hanche. »

Aucune réponse. Logique en y repensant. La jeune femme utilisa ses sorts de glaces afin d'endiguer en partie la propagation de l'incendie qui avait envahi la maison.

Le quatuor dut ensuite quitter la maison des Emiya, ayant rassemblé le plus d'affaires possibles, le groupe arriva ensuite dans le grand manoir des Tohsaka. Ils ne disposaient plus réellement le luxe de choisir avec tous les événements survenus : si jamais Sakura revenait les attaquer, valait mieux choisir un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien. Utilisant les clés afin d'ouvrir la porte, Rin invita Shirô et Saber de rentrer dans la grande maison, ces derniers s'exécutèrent rapidement.

« Bon, ça devrait être quand même vivable. Constata Rin, en refermant la porte derrière.

– Merci, Tohsaka. Fit Shirô, le ton particulièrement fade. »

Saber ne rajouta absolument rien. Elle semblait même être complètement déconnectée de la réalité, ses yeux émeraudes fixaient inlassablement le sol, prise par les remords. Après que son amie aux cheveux noirs lui montra sa chambre, elle s'y engouffra avec un petit remerciement presque inaudible, sous les yeux de Shirô et Rin qui comprenaient parfaitement la réaction de la blonde : l'événement avec Sakura avait de quoi choquer. Largement même.

« Essaye de dormir, un petit peu. Conseilla Tohsaka, debout et de dos à Emiya. »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas oralement, se contentant d'un simple hochement de tête. Difficile de fermer l'œil après une nuit si mouvementée et riche en émotions. Sakura … qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Le mage aux cheveux rouges se contenta de rentrer dans la chambre d'invitée, pour au moins, profiter d'un moment qui espérait calme. Parce qu'il en ressentait clairement le besoin. Ouvrant la porte, Shirô posa son regard mélancolique et il s'assit sur le lit, mis-à-disposition, les coudes sur ses genoux.

« … Sakura … »

Il y pensait, à ses nombreux « _Senpai _» qu'elle disait par jour. Elle avait semblé si innocente … pourquoi … les choses se passaient-ils de cette manière ?

Combien de fois y pensait-il ?

Combien de fois pensait-il que cette guerre du Saint-Graal était une erreur ? Qu'il n'aurait jamais dû y participer et y mettre un seul pied dedans ? Qu'il aurait simplement dû rester avec ses amis et profiter de sa vie ? Sans cette guerre, il serait encore avec Sakura, Fuji-nee et les autres.

Alors que là …

Finalement, le jeune homme aux paupières dorés secoua négativement afin de chasser ses pensées négatives qu'il ne pensait pas. Pour sauver le plus de monde possible, il n'avait pas le choix de continuer à se battre, de toutes ses forces. Shirô s'allongea sur le lit, les yeux pointés au plafond, il ne réussirait probablement à trouver le sommeil mais qu'importe, il fallait penser au moyen de sauver Sakura le plus rapidement possible.

**Autre part.**

Rider se posa au sol, Sakura inconsciente dans ses bras. Il n'y avait aucun endroit sûr pour sa Master dans les circonstances actuelles et surtout, elle avait perdu une bonne partie de son mana au vu de sa perte de contrôle. La Servant ne voyait qu'un seul chemin s'offrir à elle pour le moment : tuer Saber, le Sceau de Commandement demeurait encore actif. Les conséquences seraient probablement terribles pour Sakura, cependant, l'Esprit Héroïque devait obéir aux ordres de sa Master qu'importe ses propres sentiments : de toute manière, seul la survie de Sakura comptait réellement pour la jeune femme.

Les deux partenaires se trouvaient dans un endroit plutôt sécurisé : l'ancien temple de Caster. Si sa mémoire était bonne, une barrière repoussait les Servants qui voudraient passer par un chemin autre que le principal. Au moins, si un ennemi se présentait à elles, Rider saurait comment réagir.

Adossée à un mur, l'Esprit Héroïque posa son regard sur Sakura, à proximité et enveloppée dans un futon qu'elle avait trouvé dans cet endroit. Lentement, la Servant caressa la longue chevelure pourpre de sa Master, elle avait tellement souffert durant toutes ces années et même le fait d'être aimé par la personne qu'elle voulait, ne lui était pas permis. Sa réaction pouvait paraître complètement démesurée pour les autres mais pour Rider, cela lui semblait presque logique.

« Repose-toi, Sakura. Un jour peut-être … tu seras délivrée de tout ce mal qui est en toi. »

Rider soupira longuement avant de se dématérialiser, prenant tout de même soin de veiller sur sa Master. Elle avait le devoir de la protéger jusqu'au bout, peu importe ce qui lui arriverait dans le futur, la Servant protégerait Sakura de toutes ses forces et jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

**Maison des Matô.**

Dans le sous-sol, un vieil homme ricanait bruyamment. Ayant tout observé du combat entre Saber et Rider, Matô Zôken laissait apparaître un air bien satisfait. Ses familiers s'étaient dispersés dans toute la ville, pratiquement rien ne pourrait l'échapper, mis-à-part, deux choses : l'église et les agissements de l'Ombre. Bien que Zôken tentait tout de même de la surveiller, lui-même éprouvait certaines difficultés à suivre convenablement cette chose. Cela arrivait que ses familiers se fassent détruire par quelqu'un, de cet homme complètement habillée en noir, pour être plus précis.

Enfin, ce n'était particulièrement important pour lui, au contraire. Il y avait quelque chose de nettement plus crucial et important qui venait de se produire. De par les yeux de ses moustiques, Zôken fit un agréable constat.

Les récents événements et surtout, le fait que Shirô Emiya et sa petite-fille, Sakura, venaient de se séparer …

Zôken afficha un large sourire.

« C'est pour très bientôt alors … mon vœu sera exaucé. »

**Chapitre 39 : Séparation**


	40. Mise au point

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

_**Quelques jours auparavant, juste avant que Rin Tohsaka n'invoque son propre Servant …** _

_La main dirigée vers un cercle d'invocation, Sakura Matô n'exprimait rien d'autre que le vide dans ses pupilles violettes. Après une incantation parfaitement récitée, une explosion de lumière se produisit, laissant la forme de son Servant se dessiner à travers l'épaisse couche de fumée sous le regard satisfait de Matô Zôken._

_« Je suis le Servant Rider, me voici, Master. »_

_Cette invocation extraordinaire ne provoqua rien de très particulier chez Sakura qui baissa la tête avant de se retirer, avec l'autorisation de son grand-père. Cette guerre, le Saint-Graal, cela ne l'intéressait que moyennement. Parce que la récompense revenait à son grand-père et à personne d'autre, donc, si elle avait réellement un vœu à formuler, la jeune femme ne pourrait pas l'accomplir. _

_Dès les premières discussions avec son Master, Rider comprit très rapidement à quel point était tourmentée Sakura, son passé détestable, son présent horrible et son futur incertain, comment pouvait-elle seulement sourire ? La Servant n'arrivait pas à comprendre le cœur de sa Master, n'importe qui de censé aurait déjà jeté l'éponge mais non, Sakura continuait de faire de son mieux. Bien qu'elle se faisait maltraitée dans cet endroit dégoûtant, la Matô ne se plaignait jamais et ne réclamait qu'une seule chose : de se rendre chez cet homme, Emiya Shirô._

_Zôken lui accorda sans réellement s'opposer aux désirs de sa petite-fille, là où son grand-frère la battait pour cette raison. Mais quand bien même, les agissements plus que malsains de son frère, sa cadette n'arrivait pas à le haïr, le craignant probablement. Combien de fois cela arrivait-il ? Elle n'en savait rien, cela ne faisait seulement quelques jours qu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés._

_Mais Rider s'était tout de même faite une promesse silencieuse : cette femme tourmentée … ne le sera plus, après cette Guerre. Voilà pourquoi la Servant se battait avec tant de hargnes et voilà pourquoi, elle continuerait de lutter jusqu'au bout._

_Ensuite, depuis que Sakura apprit qu'Emiya Shirô participait à la Guerre du Saint-Graal, la Servant s'était retrouvée au service de Shinji Matô, son frère aîné. De cette manière, elle ne restait qu'une simple mage et cela arrangeait les affaires de Rider : Sakura n'aurait pas à se présenter sur le champ de bataille. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi la Servant aux cheveux violets avait défendu Shinji avec tant de vigueur sur le champ de bataille, malgré son traitement difficile. _

_S__i ça pouvait éviter Sakura de participer à cette guerre, elle serait prête à endurer n'importe quelle souffrance. Pourquoi une telle détermination pour une simple humaine ? De la pitié ? De sa souffrance continue ? Elle ne saurait affirmer explicitement. Peut-être … parce qu'en la côtoyant quelques temps, son cœur s'était ouvert à elle ? Alors que, dans son vécu, Médusa avait connu des hommes détestables, elle peinait à croire que cette femme, Sakura Matô, pouvait être une humaine comme ceux de son passé. _

_Elle peinait à croire que cette faible lumière qui habitait sa Master pouvait subsister au plus profond des ténèbres._

_C'était ce qu'elle pensait … _

_Mais avec la défaite de Shinji, la revoici, plongée au milieu de l'Enfer. Avec une faible chance de s'en sortir, cette fois-ci. Néanmoins, la Servant tenterait tout pour que Sakura parvienne à survivre à cette guerre meurtrière, elle serait prête à tout. De tuer toutes les personnes qui oseraient à se mettre en travers de sa route. Sans exception, quitte à détruire le bonheur de son Master, au moins, elle réussirait à survivre, la seule chose qui importait._

La lueur du soleil frappa doucement le visage de Rider qui secoua négativement la tête. Accroupie et adossée au mur, la belle Servant s'était assoupie un peu involontairement. Apparemment, sa récupération fut relativement efficace puisqu'elle se sentit en parfaite forme, de quoi la satisfaire ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Posant son regard violet à côté, elle constata que Sakura se trouvait toujours endormie, avec un sommeil agité et difficile. Fermant ses yeux, la jeune femme aux cheveux violets sortit de la maison dans laquelle elles avaient logé clandestinement, veillant à vérifier la présence d'une personne indésirable.

Mais rien du tout, tant mieux dans ce cas-là. D'ailleurs, une étrange sensation l'habitait depuis la nuit dernière en arrivant dans cet endroit : la Servant jurerait qu'il y avait autre chose sur cette montagne, mais elle ignorait quoi.

Rider laissa un petit soupir quitter sa bouche et elle plaça son bandeau correctement sur ses yeux. Elle monterait la garde jusqu'à que Sakura ne se réveille et honnêtement, il serait difficile pour elle, de faire un choix surtout avec les circonstances actuelles. Mais peu importe, Médusa obéirait sans dire quoi que ce soit. Prédire les prochains événements ne demeuraient pas une tâche aisée maintenant, néanmoins, la Servant semblait sûre sur un seul point :

_Elle finirait pas recroiser le chemin de Saber._

Par la suite, l'attention de la jeune femme fut attirée par quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un : une personne venait d'emprunter les longues marches d'escaliers, menant directement au temple.

Qui ça pouvait bien être ?

Prudemment, Rider s'approcha de l'entrée et fit en sorte de ne pas être vue facilement par le nouvel arrivant.

Elle ignorait qui était là, mais elle n'hésiterait pas à l'éliminer s'il mettait Sakura en danger.

**Dans la maison ****Tohsaka**** … **

Un grand silence régnait.

Le salon se retrouvait complètement vide et silencieux. Rin était partie voir si quelqu'un voulait au moins prendre le petit déjeuner. Mais rien. Personne n'avait l'appétit pour en prendre, personne. Tous restait tranquillement dans leur propre espace vital pour faire le point eux-même. Qui aurait la tête à manger après les terribles événements ? Ils vivaient tous une situation particulièrement difficile, ayant subi à ce qui ressemblait clairement à une trahison.

Rin Tohsaka retourna dans sa chambre, s'asseyant à son bureau. Cogitant beaucoup dans sa tête, peut-être aurait-elle dû faire sortir Sakura de la guerre quelques jours avant ? Mais comment aurait-elle pu prédire de tels événements ? La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête, dépitée de la situation actuelle : le fait que Sakura sévissait en liberté en ayant des pertes de contrôles de son mana, mettait clairement les habitants de Fuyuki en danger. De manière aléatoire si jamais cela venait à se reproduire.

Cette situation redistribuait complètement les cartes maintenant, si Ilyasviel von Einzbern avait paru atteignable avec leur alliance, désormais, c'était complètement incertain. Rin ferma les paupières et s'appuya plus confortablement sur sa chaise, croisant les bras au niveau de sa poitrine, la jeune femme avait du mal à savoir où se trouverait Sakura maintenant.

Toute la situation la dépassait un petit peu à vrai dire et une question se posa : que faire si jamais leur route se croiserait de nouveau ? Après tout … quand bien même leur famille respective, elles partageaient le même sang. Et ce fait-là, peu importe qui, personne ne pourrait le contredire. Quand bien même, elles descendaient d'une famille de mage où la morale des humains ne correspondait absolument pas avec la leur, Rin ne laisserait pas cette vérité s'effacer. Elle ne laisserait plus Sakura sombrer dans les abysses des ténèbres une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme sortit ensuite une dague à l'apparence particulière qu'elle déposa sur le bureau, juste en face. Voici un vestige de son père, un cadeau pour elle. Kirei lui avait transmis ce présent, si cher à ses yeux.

« Espérons qu'il soit efficace … »

Avec ça, elle libérerait Sakura de ses tourments. Rin plaça sa main droite juste en face de l'arme en question avant qu'une lumière émeraude ne s'infiltre à l'intérieur et le processus dura de bonnes minutes …

_Mais si jamais elle devenait trop dangereuse … alors __un choix devrait s'imposer._

_Un choix digne d'un mage des Tohsaka._

_Peu importe ses sentiments._

Dans la chambre de Saber, cette dernière se trouvait allongée dans son lit et n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, les yeux indéfiniment pointés au plafond. Elle ne pensait qu'aux événements d'hier, des paroles de Sakura … et de son hésitation. Quelle idiote. En tant que Servant, elle avait complètement failli à son devoir, mais en tant que chevalier … non, elle n'en savait rien. Ce sentiment revenait un peu trop souvent, ces derniers temps.

Hésiter, ne pas tuer son ennemie … ces questions n'auraient pas dû se poser. À l'époque, jamais, Saber n'aurait hésité une seule seconde. Regardant brièvement sa main droite, elle plissa légèrement son regard.

_Avait-elle autant changer en se rapprochant de Shirô ?_

La réponse demeurait évidente. Bien sûr que oui. Était-elle devenue faible avec ce changement ? Plus difficile à répondre. En tant que Roi, dans son passé, elle n'aurait pas eu autant de mal à exécuter mais maintenant, la voici, en train de se remettre en question. La jeune femme avait privilégié ses propres sentiments avant son devoir, ce qui paraissait inenvisageable pour un Servant en temps normal.

Sakura avait voulu la tuer, directement. Rien que cette pensée suffit à procurer une grande douleur dans son cœur, leur amitié avait-elle été factice ? Peut-être pas entièrement mais en tout cas, aujourd'hui, elle ne semblait pas réelle non plus. Toutes les promesses faites l'une à l'autre … avaient-elles un sens, désormais ? Tous ces moments passés ensemble … devaient-ils retourner dans le passé à tout jamais ? Dire que Sakura paraissait être une fille tout à fait normale aux yeux de tous, mais maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi elle était différente depuis son réveil. Elle comprenait pourquoi Sakura lui en voulait autant.

Elle éprouvait certainement des sentiments très puissants pour Shirô, ils se connaissaient depuis des années, il était tout à fait normal de ressentir de telles émotions. Alors que dans son cas … cela faisait seulement des jours. Qu'une parfaite inconnue ne vienne et s'immisce dans leur relation … il était tout à fait normal que Sakura lui en veuille.

Sa relation avec Shirô demeurait le déclencheur de cette scission plus que brutale.

Ce qui signifiait peut-être que leur amour semblait juste … impossible.

Voilà pourquoi, elle ne devrait pas répondre au bonheur qui lui était tendu. Parce qu'elle y avait déjà renoncé lorsque Caliburn fut retiré de la roche, l'épée de la sélection du nouveau Roi à son époque.

« Idiote … Se réprimanda la Servant. »

_Shirô … est-un message du destin ? Pour nous dire qu'il est impossible de trouver un futur, où nous pourrions être ensemble ? _

_Je ne sais pas pour toi … m__ais pour moi … p__robablement que oui …_

Soupirant de dépit, la blonde ne savait quoi faire. Elle devrait probablement en parler avec Shirô de ce qu'elle en pensait, de leur relation compliquée. Néanmoins, un élément plus frappant naquit dans son esprit.

_Elle était certaine qu'elle et Sakura se retrouveront. Dans ce cas-là … elle affronterait probablement Rider. _

Du côté d'Archer, ce dernier se rendit à un endroit bien en particulier : l'ancienne demeure des Emiya. Ses pas lui menèrent directement à l'intérieur des ruines, bien que cette maison restait inhabitable, le jeune homme put rentrer à l'intérieur. Maintenant que le néant habitait cet endroit, il voudrait vérifier quelque chose.

Le voici devant la porte d'une chambre, menant à celle d'une personne bien en particulier : l'ancienne chambre de Sakura. L'examinant brièvement, il constata que les dégâts avaient été plutôt maigre. Le Servant posa son regard argenté sur tous les coins de la chambre afin de desceller quelque chose, cela faisait quelques temps qu'un sentiment étrange régnait dans cet endroit.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi. Le jeune homme avança et fouilla pendant quelques minutes, cependant, elles furent bien infructueuses. Archer décida de jeter rapidement l'éponge, ne voulant pas s'éterniser dans cet endroit plus longtemps. Néanmoins, juste avant de quitter la pièce, le Servant s'accroupit au sol et déposa sa main droite au sol : une lumière émeraude se répandit rapidement, parcourant toute la chambre.

Bingo. Quelque chose réagissait à son sort : le lit de Sakura ? Légèrement intrigué, Archer s'approcha du lit en question, il parut tout à fait normal d'un œil extérieur. Sa main prit ensuite la couverture pour l'enlever presque brutalement et là, ses yeux se plissèrent sensiblement : des tâches noires s'y situaient ? Examinant du regard, le Servant parvint à analyser la nature de ces tâches ou plutôt, leur nature.

D'abord, du sang qui avait séché. Mais l'autre tâche … difficile à dire. En tout cas, il savait bien que quelqu'un faisait des allers-retours dans la maison, depuis quelques temps. Et voici donc, la réponse. C'était Sakura Matô. Archer ferma lentement les paupières, il faudrait peut-être le dire à Rin.

Parce qu'il serait possible que le problème de Sakura soit bien plus complexe qu'il en avait l'air. Le Servant aux cheveux blancs disparut sous sa forme spirituelle, sans un quelconque test supplémentaire, il en avait assez vu maintenant.

**Temple de Caster.**

« Oh, la voici. Murmura une voix. »

Rider apparut dans un halo pourpre, juste en face de cette personne. Les chaînes bien empoignées, la Servant se prépara au combat devant l'air ennuyé de la nouvelle arrivante. Les deux mains dans son dos, Ilyasviel von Einzbern posa son regard écarlate sur l'Esprit Héroïque qui n'allait pas tarder à lancer son attaque.

Si une ombre ne venait pas d'apparaître au grand jour sous l'air un peu plus contrarié de Rider bien qu'elle parvint à conserver son calme. Parce que Berserker la toisait de ses yeux rougeoyants et leva sa lame démesurée dans sa direction. Un coup dans le vide provoqua une rafale de vent plus que puissante sans que son ennemie ne soit réellement perturbée.

Mais un combat ici ne l'enchantait que moyennement.

« Tu arrives à défendre une chose pareille ? Demanda Ilya, la voix plutôt neutre.

– Peu importe, je protégerais Sakura jusqu'au bout. Répliqua Rider, prête à combattre.

– Je vois. Je ne sais pas ce que réserve ce vieillard mais je vais m'assurer que rien de plus étrange ne se produise en la tuant. »

Enveloppée d'une aura rouge, Berserker laissa un rugissement terrible retentir et il se lança à l'assaut d'une Rider, bien embêtée par les événements. Sa lame terrible menaça de la sectionner d'un seul coup cependant, la jeune femme parvint à sauter sur le côté, le champ de bataille étant plutôt spacieux, cela demeurait le seul point positif de la situation actuelle. Mais la Servant ne pouvait pas se permettre de combattre ici, d'un mouvement plein d'agilité, elle se baissa rapidement pour éviter la grande épée de son ennemi.

Bien qu'il l'avait raté, Rider dut laisser quelques mèches de cheveux se faire couper. Serrant les dents, elle sauta vivement vers le haut, pour de nouveau, esquiver un coup surpuissant qui suffit à faire frissonner la terre. L'Esprit Héroïque aux longs cheveux violets utilisa ensuite ses chaînes afin d'immobiliser l'arme de Berserker qui grogna légèrement, suite à cette entreprise bien réussie de son ennemie. La jeune femme atterrit ensuite directement sur l'épée, elle affligea un violent coup de pied sur le véritable colosse en face pour le repousser de quelques mètres, lâchant son arme au passage.

« C'est vrai que tu te débrouilles un peu mieux avec Sakura comme Master … Constata Ilya en regardant attentivement le combat. »

Mais il stoppa son mouvement et même sans son épée, il se lança à l'assaut sur Rider qui ne s'attendait pas réellement à cette offensive.

« Mais tu te trouves en face du plus puissant Servant et du plus puissant Master. »

Berserker saisit solidement la jeune femme au niveau de sa taille et la projeta avec une brutalité extrême sur le sol. Causant une sérieuse fissure là-dessus, elle grimaça légèrement de douleur puis Rider se rendit compte que le colosse venait déjà de reprendre son arme en main afin de l'abattre directement. Toujours allongée au sol, Médusa utilisa ses bras comme appui pour basculer son corps littéralement vers l'arrière et ainsi, elle évita l'assaut d'une acrobatie impressionnante. Serrant les dents, la Servant de Sakura aperçut son opposant frapper de sa hache imposante, de nouveau.

Se baissant au bon moment, Rider échappa à la lame démesurée et elle bénéficia enfin d'une ouverture intéressante à exploiter. D'un bond puissant, la jeune femme aux cheveux violets entailla sérieusement la cheville de Berserker de son poignard droit. Une fois dans le dos de ce monstre, l'Anti-Héros donna un coup de pied violent sur la nuque de son adversaire qui fut repoussé à quelques mètres.

« Ne me sous-estime pas. Clarifia-t-elle, en se reposant au sol. »

Toutefois, Berserker se ressaisit immédiatement afin de s'élancer vers Rider et d'un coup d'épée surpuissant, la belle Servant s'envola directement vers un bâtiment à proximité. Violemment, elle s'écrasa dedans, détruisant une bonne partie des portes au passage, le visage plutôt satisfait, Ilyasviel plissa ensuite son regard. Parce qu'une lumière impressionnante se dégagea de cette maison pour que finalement, toute la toiture n'explose violemment, dévoilant un grand Pégase blanc qui déploya ses grandes ailes. Sakura Matô déjà dans le dos de Rider, cette dernière ne comptait pas s'éterniser dans cet endroit.

« Notre confrontation devra attendre. Souffla doucement la Servant. »

Ceci dit, la créature mythologique s'envola rapidement, causant un puissant courant d'air. Ilya fronça les sourcils en constatant l'échec de son entreprise et elle lâcha un petit soupir tout en ordonnant à Berserker de revenir dans sa forme spirituelle.

« Au moins, je sais que c'est toi. »

La petite fille balada son regard, vers le haut, où les gouttelettes de pluie trempèrent le sol régulièrement. Si elle restait ici trop longtemps, Sella la réprimanderait probablement, Ilya secoua négativement la tête tout en tournant les talons.

**Maison de Rin Tohsaka.**

Enfin, Shirô se trouvait dans le jardin, ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Le regard dissimulé par sa chevelure ardente, Emiya Shirô ne bougeait plus depuis de nombreuses minutes. Elles comportaient une importance capitale pour leur futur : concrètement, qu'allait-il faire ? Le mage ne comptait pas abandonner Sakura à son sort, au contraire, il la sauverait quoi qu'il en coûte. Mais les autres ? Qu'en pensaient-elles ? Si Saber suivrait probablement sa décision, il était plus difficile d'anticiper sur Tohsaka. En tant qu'administratrice de Fuyuki, elle avait un devoir à accomplir.

Pourrait-il lui en vouloir de réaliser son travail en protégeant autrui ? Probablement pas, Emiya Shirô souhaitait également sauver le plus de monde possible et … faire des sacrifices seraient sûrement envisageable. Mais … quel en serait le tribut ? Il secoua négativement la tête, chassant ces mauvaises pensées avant de faire le tour de son jardin, les mains toujours dans ses poches.

Sakura voulait tuer Saber parce qu'il partageait une relation intime avec elle …

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce qui motivait sa cadette à cet instant précis. Il se sentit idiot, de ne pas s'être rendu compte avant, des sentiments de Sakura à son égard, quel imbécile décidément. La buée sortit de sa bouche, combien de temps avait-elle gardé ça pour elle ? Il l'avait toujours considéré comme une petite-sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, mais visiblement, pas du tout, pour elle, il était bien plus qu'un simple grand-frère de substitution.

Il pouvait revoir Sakura, en train de l'appeler par son habituel « _Senpai ! _» avec son sourire presque constant avec Fuji-nee. Mais maintenant, tout était terminé. Le point de non-retour avait été franchi, Shirô ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui-même : tout ce qu'il souhaitait … c'était de protéger ses proches mais apparemment, tout cela ne ressemblait qu'à une lointaine Utopie. Une utopie qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre.

Relevant faiblement son visage vers le ciel grisâtre, Shirô cherchait une solution. Quelques gouttelettes de pluie commencèrent à tremper son visage, puis le sol.

Avait-il fait une erreur en se rapprochant autant de Saber ? Leur relation demeurait-elle impossible ? Il posa une main sur son visage attristé par la situation, regrettait-il ses actions avec sa Servant ? Il ne saurait le dire clairement. Cette vision de Saber et Sakura, en plein « _affrontement _» lui avait procuré un terrible sentiment de mal-être. Presque semblable à ce jour-là, de cet enfer épouvantable.

_Il se revoyait là. Entouré par les flammes intenses du désespoir, les corps jonchant une bonne partie des environs. Des hurlements, de tristesse, des supplices, tout. Emiya était là, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour, était-il toujours aussi impuissant qu'à l'époque ? Bien que ces images ne demeuraient que des illusions de son subconscient, il tenait réellement à aider ces personnes, criant au secours. Sa main se leva mais sans attraper personne, comme Kiritsugu l'avait fait avec lui._

_Dix ans auparavant, il avait vu l'Enfer._

_Et cet Enfer menaçait de revenir._

_Shirô marchait doucement dans cette illusion, entouré des flammes plus intenses que les autres mais une voix l'interrompit immédiatement dans sa marche._

_« Hé. Résonna-t-elle. N'y va pas. »_

_Lentement, presque mécaniquement, Emiya se retourna dans la direction de cette voix étrangement familière._

_« Ne retourne plus dans cet Enfer. »_

_Familière oui. Puisqu'il s'agissait littéralement de lui-même mais avec dix ans de moins. Cet enfant qui avait survécu à cet incendie, miraculeusement, venait de lui dire de ne plus y retourner. Vêtu d'un petit manteau noir avec capuche, le petit garçon tentait de l'empêcher de repartir là-bas. Honnêtement … il avait presque envie de l'écouter. D'écouter son passé et de ne plus se jeter au milieu de cet Enfer._

_« Tu n'as pas besoin d'y retourner. Souffla la version jeune de Shirô. »_

_Le jeune homme faisait littéralement face à son passé, sans dire quoi que ce soit. Avait-il raison ? Avait-il tord ? Il n'en savait absolument rien. _

_Son hésitation demeurait légitime compte-tenu de son vécu. Il avait peur de repartir dedans, il avait peur de replonger à l'intérieur de ses tourments. _

_« Je suis incapable … de retourner en Enfer … »_

« Hé. »

Revenant momentanément à la réalité, Shirô remarqua la présence d'Archer. Ce dernier abordait toujours sa mine habituelle, les bras croisés.

« Quoi ? Se défendit presque Emiya alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire.

– Je vérifiais juste une chose mais on dirait bien que tu ne te rends pas compte de la situation, dans laquelle tu te trouves, Emiya Shirô. Murmura le Servant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

– As-tu fait ton choix ? »

Cette question fit légèrement écarquiller les yeux du jeune homme : il comprit le sens de cette interrogation, un peu trop rapidement à son goût.

« On dirait que tu commences à comprendre. Lâcha Archer, les paupières closes. Quand tu la retrouveras, tu seras forcé de faire un choix sur qui tu sauveras. »

Shirô se racla discrètement la gorge. Quoi … ? Un choix … ?

« Sakura veut rester à tes côtés et sera prête à tuer quiconque voudrait s'immiscer dans votre bonheur. Saber sera prête à éliminer quiconque te mettrait en danger, peu importe la personne. Comprends-tu, Emiya Shirô ? Il n'y a aucun futur où tu pourrais sauver les deux. »

Les yeux écarquillés, le jeune homme resta complètement interdit pendant quelques secondes, qui eurent l'impression de durer une éternité.

« C'est pour ça … que ton choix sera crucial pour le futur. »

Shirô baissa les yeux et ne répondit rien aux propos pourtant évidents d'Archer. Bien sûr qu'il avait déjà pensé à cette éventualité, pour le vœu à exaucer au Saint-Graal mais dans cette situation, les conséquences seraient infiniment pires.

Qui sauver entre Saber et Sakura ?

**Chapitre 40 : Mise au point**


	41. Sous les Fleurs du Cerisier

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

Des questions. Il s'en posait une tonne. Shirô fixait le plafond sans un mot. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'Archer était venu lui parler, sur le choix qu'il devra prendre entre Saber et Sakura. Comment pouvait-il choisir ? Il tenait énormément à chacune des deux femmes. Un choix ne pouvait pas être fait. Définitivement, c'était tout bonnement impossible, les mots de Kiritsugu résonnaient bruyamment dans sa boîte crânienne.

« _Si tu choisis de sauver une personne, tu choisis aussi de ne pas en sauver une autre. _»

Cette phrase pourrait bien résumer la triste situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Saber ou Sakura ? Nerveusement, il serra les poings, comment en étaient-ils arrivés à là, au juste ?! Non, se lamenter maintenant n'arrangera absolument rien, au contraire même. Shirô poussa un large soupir avant de se redresser correctement, vu qu'il était allongé.

« Je compte sauver Sakura, quoi qu'il en coûte, Tohsaka. »

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, les voilà réunis dans le salon. Les paroles emplies de détermination de Shirô ne surprirent pas réellement la principale concernée, en face de lui dans la salle à manger. Rin hocha positivement la tête tandis qu'elle croisa les bras, comme à son habitude et posa discrètement un regard vers Saber, assise à ses côtés, silencieuse comme une tombe.

« Je m'y attendais un petit peu. Souffla l'intéressée, les yeux fermés.

– Maintenant, reste à savoir où se cache-t-elle. Déclara Emiya, une main en-dessous de son menton.

– Avant que tu ne dises une bêtise, pas dans la maison des Matô.

– Je m'en doutais quand même. Peut-être à l'église ? Suggéra-t-il.

– Mmh … je doute qu'elle soit partie là-bas avec Rider pour se réfugier vu qu'il s'agit dans un endroit supposé être « _neutre _». Une proposition, Saber ? »

La question de Rin ne fit pas plus d'effet à la blonde qui conservait la même position : les deux mains sur ses genoux et le regard dirigé vers sa tasse de thé, préparée par Shirô. Apparemment, elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié les paroles des deux Masters, voire pas du tout en la connaissant. Posant doucement sa main droite sur la joue de Saber pour l'appeler, Rin espérait une petite réaction, réaction qu'elle gagna quand la Servant revint temporairement à la réalité.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle, complètement à l'ouest.

– Tu as une idée où Sakura pourrait partir ?

– Dans un lieu sûr pour que les Servants ne s'aventurent pas facilement.

– Mmh … le temple Ryudoji ? »

La proposition faite par la Tohsaka demeurait plutôt pertinente. Le trio commença à se préparer convenablement, le seul objectif était de récupérer Sakura avant que tout ne soit trop tard. Pour le moment, il fallait oublier Ilyasviel et son Berserker, la situation serait trop ingérable sinon : les combattre individuellement ne semblait pas être la meilleure solution au contraire même.

Dans la salle de bain, Saber se changea rapidement, enfilant de nouveau la tenue que Rin lui avait donné, auparavant. Il n'y avait plus de neige désormais, elle pouvait enfin reprendre ses vêtements préférés et sur le meuble à proximité, quelque chose attira son attention rapidement.

Un ruban bleuté.

C'était un cadeau … que Sakura lui avait acheté tout spécialement pour elle, quelques jours auparavant. Prenant l'objet en question dans sa main droite, son regard émeraude eut du mal à se détacher pendant quelques secondes.

Puis, elle se regarda dans le miroir, juste en face. Brièvement, son regard se ferma tandis que la jeune femme défit son habituel nœud bleuté et attacha ensuite ses longs cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval.

« Je réussirais. Tonna-t-elle en hochant positivement la tête, devant le grand miroir. »

Shirô Emiya et Rin Tohsaka attendirent que la Servant ne pointe le bout de son nez, après quelques secondes de patience, la voici dans son nouvel accoutrement. Ce fut la brune qui l'accueillit avec un léger sourire à la vue de sa coiffure.

« Ça te va plutôt bien, complimenta Tohsaka.

– Merci, c'est un cadeau de Sakura. Tu la complimenteras quand nous l'aurions sauvé. Souffla Saber, le ton lent.

– Tu as raison, allons-y. Sourit ensuite son interlocutrice. »

Shirô hocha positivement la tête, bien qu'intérieurement, il trouvait aussi que cela allait plutôt bien à Saber, cette nouvelle coiffure. Mais pas le temps pour ça, il fallait retrouver Sakura au plus vite.

Dehors, le temps était plus clément. Bien que la pluie avait été forte le matin, aux alentours de midi, le tout demeurait plus calme. Le soleil étant revenu, le trio se dirigea directement au temple sans faire plus de cérémonie, après quelques minutes de marches plutôt longues, ils arrivèrent à leur destination.

Les yeux plissés, Saber remarqua instantanément quelque chose de différent. Rin et Shirô se tournèrent vers la blonde, ayant aperçus le malaise de la Servant qui, d'un mouvement de main, leur intima de rester prudents.

« Faites attention. Un Servant est passé ici, tout récemment. »

Les deux mages acquiescèrent en hochant positivement la tête. Prudemment et Saber aux devants, ils empruntèrent les longues marches tout en lançant des regards méfiants aux alentours. Shirô remarqua ensuite quelque chose de relativement étrange dans les airs, comme s'il y avait des résidus ou des fragments de pouvoirs. Puis, Emiya fit signe à ses coéquipières de s'arrêter momentanément pour voir un élément plutôt frappant, le jeune homme s'accroupit et ramassa une plume.

« Une plume ? S'interrogea-t-il. Elle a l'air étrangement blanche …

– C'est au Pégase de Rider. Affirma Rin, les bras croisés. Dans la maison des Matô, nous l'avons déjà aperçu.

– Je vois …

– Cela signifie que Rider est déjà passée à cet endroit. Souffla Saber, le regard droit vers l'entrée du temple.

– Et probablement Sakura. Dépêchons-nous ! Se hâta le seul homme du trio. »

Dévorant les mètres, Shirô et son groupe atteignirent le lieu convoité et une surprise passagère s'immisça dans chacun de leur esprit : le lieu était complètement dévasté. La maison à proximité, le sol, même la porte avait subi des dommages. Comment … ?

« C'est l'œuvre de Berserker. Il n'y a que lui pour faire de tels dommages. Déclara Tohsaka, les sourcils froncés.

– Je pense aussi … Murmura en retour Emiya, un peu surpris.

– Rider s'est probablement enfuie en utilisant son Pégase, en ramenant Sakura avec elle. »

Ce qui les ramena dans la situation de départ : où pouvait bien se cacher la Master, désormais ? L'idée du temple n'était pas mauvaise mais seulement, ils avaient un petit peu trop tardé visiblement. Ilyasviel parvenait à réfléchir plus rapidement qu'eux, et apparemment, la Matô demeurait une de ses cibles. Il fallait agir efficacement et avant qu'Ilya ne mette la main sur elle serait le mieux.

Saber, elle, préféra garder le silence pour le moment. Ilyasviel voulait aussi tuer Sakura, ce qui compliquait davantage les choses mais personne ne savait où se cachait la jeune femme aux cheveux violets. D'ailleurs, comment pourrait-elle savoir ? Même Shirô qui connaissait probablement le mieux sa cadette, n'avait aucune idée d'un endroit de refuge pour elle. De cette hauteur, le trio pouvait tout voir de la ville de Fuyuki. Elle paraissait nettement plus triste à contempler, depuis le début de la guerre.

Emiya fronça les sourcils. Un sentiment étrange habita momentanément ses sens.

_Que se passait-il … ?_

_Oui … il avait l'impression que quelque chose se cachait sous ce temple … _

_Un autre endroit … ?_

« Shirô ? »

Rin fit sursauter le jeune homme qui secoua négativement la tête et il intima que tout allait bien. Les trois décidèrent de rentrer pour le moment, dans ce temple, il ne restait plus rien à fouiller vu le désastre produit. Le groupe se rendit alors au lycée, caressant l'espoir de trouver Sakura vu que cet endroit devrait être vide, en théorie. Se séparer ne représentait pas la meilleure solution : il était trop risqué de croiser Berserker et seul, difficile de pouvoir tenir la cadence infernale qu'il imposait à son ennemi.

Shirô soupira bruyamment dès lors que leur petite recherche n'aboutit pas à grand-chose : l'établissement ne comportait plus aucun être vivant, mis-à-part eux. L'enquête se déroula malheureusement comme il le pensait, lancer des recherches au hasard ne risquait pas de faciliter la tâche, au contraire. La ville paraissait trop grande pour ça. S'adossant au mur, Rin Tohsaka croisa les bras et son regard se perdit momentanément sur le plafond.

« Faisons rapidement le point. Proposa-t-elle, simplement.

– On sait que Rider a croisé Berserker au temple Ryudoji. Récapitula Shirô, essayant de se remémorer de tous les détails.

– Elle s'est enfuie ce matin donc, elle ne devrait pas agir avant la tombée de la nuit, ce qui ne nous arrange pas vraiment.

– Nous savons également que Sakura est probablement en manque de mana. Nota Saber, de son côté.

– Elle cherchera sûrement à établir une barrière, alors … songea Shirô, une main en-dessous de son menton. »

Voilà donc le bilan de leur situation. Emiya suggéra ensuite au trio de rentrer à la maison pour le moment. Sur le chemin du retour, le mage aux cheveux rouges mena la marche avec Rin Tohsaka qui continuer probablement de réfléchir à toutes les solutions. Même lui ne parvenait pas à voir où pourrait se cacher Sakura, l'idée de l'église lui était passée à la tête mais en connaissant un petit peu Kotomine Kirei, elle n'allait pas voir ce prêtre plus qu'étrange.

Légèrement en retrait, Saber suivit platement la marche. Silencieuse, la blonde cogitait beaucoup dans sa tête et se posait les même questions que Rin et Shirô sans parvenir à trouver une quelconque réponse. Après quelques minutes, ses yeux s'élargirent discrètement en remarquant un détail, pour le moins, capital : le soleil illuminait parfaitement les environs à ce moment précis, tout comme les arbres aux alentours. Cela faisait quelques jours que la neige avait disparu pour laisser un tout nouveau temps sur la ville de Fuyuki.

Le printemps était déjà arrivé en constatant les bourgeons sur les arbres. Des fleurs blanches à la teinte légèrement rosée commençaient déjà à les parsemer et vivement, la blonde se rendit compte d'une chose.

_Elle … savait où Sakura pouvait se trouver._

**Autre part …**

Sakura Matô ouvrit doucement les paupières. S'étant allongée sur un banc à proximité, la belle lycéenne expira longuement : les dernières nuits avaient été très difficiles. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, à certaines reprises, elle eut du mal à respirer ou son cœur lui faisait mal. Tout à l'heure, les deux partenaires s'étaient faites attaquer par le Master de Berserker mais étrangement, elle n'en avait rien à faire de celle-là à ce moment précis.

Elle pensait juste à Senpai et Saber-san. Qu'avait-elle fait … ? Les mains tremblotants, Sakura ne savait quoi penser : elle avait … ordonné à Rider de littéralement tuer Saber-san. Comment avait … elle seulement osé penser à une telle chose ?! Elle la considérait comme une proche amie, presque une sœur ! Alors … pourquoi … ?! Pourquoi ressentait-elle … une telle jalousie à son égard ?!

Des fines larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux avant que la Matô ne secoua la tête et hâta de les essuyer. Il était trop tard pour se lamenter sur son sort et de pleurer, se redressant doucement du banc, la jeune femme contempla silencieusement la lune, trônant dans les cieux.

Bien qu'il y avait un petit vent frais, la nuit paraissait si belle. Cette situation était un vraiment un gâchis monumental alors qu'elle pourrait pu la passer, entourée de ses amis. Peut-être … qu'elle devrait rentrer … chez Senpai … ? Non, n'importe quoi. Elle ne leur ferait que du mal en s'approchant d'eux. Elle savait mieux que quiconque : si jamais elle s'approchait de Saber-san, Sakura lui ferait très certainement du mal.

Le vent fit légèrement voler sa chevelure pourpre ainsi que sa robe blanche, en-dessous de sa veste rosée. Un petit soupir quitta sa bouche avant qu'elle ne se relève pour se promener un petit peu, histoire de penser à autre chose. Son regard pourpre se leva vivement en contemplant quelque chose bien différent : un grand arbre, plus grand que les autres, avec de nombreuses fleurs là-dessus.

« Sakura. »

La susnommée se retourna en direction de son Servant, celle-ci abordait toujours sa mine habituelle.

« Je suis désolée … Rider. Je suis tellement mauvaise mais tu me protèges quoi que je fasse … sanglota légèrement la Matô avant d'essuyer ses larmes.

– Ta protection est ma priorité absolue. Je tuerais quiconque menaçant ta vie. Répondit Rider, déterminée.

– Mais je ne mérite pas que tu me protèges. Comme je ne mérite pas que Senpai me protège … je l'ai vu … dans mes rêves. Je tue des gens … non, ce ne sont pas des rêves, n'est-ce pas … ? »

Médusa ne répondit rien. Elle se rapprocha simplement de son Master pour l'enlacer doucement, dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

« Quoi que tu penses … je serais là pour te protéger. Peu importe mon ennemi … »

_Même si c'est toi _…

**Maison des Tohsaka.**

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Ne restant seulement quelques heures, Saber méditait encore dans sa chambre. La porte finit par s'ouvrir, laissant Emiya Shirô entrait doucement, sans un mot, il la ferma rapidement. Le mage finit par s'asseoir à proximité de la blonde qui évita soigneusement son regard, faisant mine de balader ses yeux émeraudes dans la pièce.

« Écoute, Saber … murmura-t-il, lentement. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de ce qui s'est passé avec Sakura. »

Aucune réponse. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds hocha simplement de la tête, un peu trop mollement.

« Shirô … est-ce que tu penses … que notre relation est une erreur ? »

Le ton de la Servant comportait une légère teinte de mélancolie. Cela pouvait aisément se comprendre au vu de la situation actuelle. Le mage lui tint doucement la main comme pour chercher à la rassurer ainsi que pour lui-même : Emiya aussi, commençait à douter de cette relation que les deux partageait.

« Non. Ce n'est pas une erreur. Objecta finalement le fils adoptif de Kiritsugu.

– Tu penses … ? Marmonna Saber, les yeux baissés.

– Oui. Tu m'avais dit un jour, que la souffrance pour mon idéal était nécessaire … eh bien, je pense que c'est le même principe aussi. Tu comprends ? »

Ceci dit, le jeune homme caressa doucement la joue de Saber qui tressaillit au contact avant de se relever, clamant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à préparer le dîner. La blonde acquiesça rapidement et regarda simplement Emiya Shirô repartir, fermant brièvement son regard émeraude, son Master avait raison.

_Elle n'allait pas permettre qu'il soit blessé de nouveau. _

_C'était de sa faute si Sakura souffrait autant._

_Alors, elle ne laisserait personne porter un nouveau fardeau._

_C'était son rôle de réparer toutes les erreurs._

Après le dîner, Shirô et Rin firent la vaisselle tandis que Saber avait déjà quitté la pièce, retournant dans sa chambre. Les deux Masters discutèrent de sujets relativement banaux : comme, l'entraînement qu'il avait dû subir avec Archer. Honnêtement, Emiya n'en avait toujours pas parlé avec Saber sur ce détail parce que cela pouvait la vexer mais un jour, il devrait lui dire quelques mots dessus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ce soir ? Demanda Shirô, lavant les couverts et assiettes.

– On attendra que Rider place sa barrière avant d'agir. Si on croise le Berserker d'Ilyasviel, on sera dans de beaux draps. Répondit son interlocutrice, en partageant les mêmes gestes que son coéquipier.

– Ouais … »

Finissant de ranger la cuisine, Shirô posa discrètement son regard vers Tohsaka qui nettoyait la table à manger : la brune n'avait toujours pas dit ce qu'elle comptait faire en retrouvant Sakura. Peut-être que le flou laissé était volontaire … ? Non, il avait parfaitement confiance en elle, Rin prendrait les bonnes décisions, il s'en persuadait lui-même.

Le mage rentra ensuite dans sa propre chambre pour s'allonger ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu : il faisait déjà nuit dehors mais pourtant, toujours aucune trace de barrière qui s'était déployée. Il fallait simplement s'armer de patience, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, attendant qu'un signe n'apparaisse.

**Plusieurs minutes plus tard.**

En pleine lecture dans les livres qu'Archer avait ramené spécialement pour elle, Rin Tohsaka demeurait complètement plongée dedans. Recherchant des informations sur cette Ombre, la jeune femme ne devait pas oublier cette entité plus que douteuse. Mais pour le moment, elle ne trouvait absolument rien qui expliquait son existence, même Kirei ne savait pas exactement ce qu'était cette chose. Fait plutôt improbable puisqu'il s'agissait tout de même de l'arbitre de guerre.

Rin soupira bruyamment et empoigna cette fameuse dague dans sa main droite qu'elle contempla silencieusement. Elle plaça sa main juste en face de son arme pour l'alimenter en mana, ayant l'intuition que cette dague jouerait un rôle capital dans le futur.

Dans sa chambre, Shirô s'entraînait aussi dans son utilisation de la magie. Murmurant son célèbre «_ Trace On _», le jeune homme constata qu'il parvenait à mieux faire de la projection. À son grand bonheur, il espérait enfin se rendre utile sur un champ de bataille, et son imitation semblait plutôt solide en la regardant de plus près. Il n'avait essayé que les épées d'Archer mais il aurait bien aimé faire sur ce sabre, qui revenait dans ses rêves.

D'après les souvenirs de Saber, cette épée se nommait « _Caliburn _», le sabre de la sélection du nouveau Roi de Grande-Bretagne.

Contrairement au Excalibur de sa partenaire, il parvenait à visualiser les propriétés de cette arme particulière. Peut-être … qu'il pourrait faire une projection sur une telle épée ?

Mauvaise idée, valait mieux s'économiser pour plus tard.

Dans la chambre de Rin, la mage aux cheveux noirs s'étira rapidement avant de se relever et voir comment se comporter les autres. La Tohsaka savait déjà que Shirô se trouvait dans sa chambre, ce dernier lui avait demandé s'il pouvait l'utiliser pour ces entraînements. Il ne restait que celle de sa Servant. Toquant dans la chambre de Saber, Rin se permit d'entrer … et rien ?

Tiquant largement, Tohsaka fit les cents pas afin de vérifier tous les endroits possibles : la cave, la salle de bain et rien du tout ! Aucune trace de la blonde ! Bon sang ! Où était passée Saber dans un moment pareil ?!

« Shirô ! »

Le susnommé se retourna instantanément, à l'entrée de la porte, essoufflée, Rin s'appuya légèrement sur la porte avant de relever son regard.

« Saber a disparu ! »

Sakura Matô contempla silencieusement ce grand arbre où les fleurs du cerisiers commençaient à fleurir, certaines volaient doucement avec ce vent nocturne, tout comme sa longue chevelure pourpre. L'arbre en question se détachait des autres, par sa taille, ayant une place juste pour lui. Dans le nouveau parc de la ville, la jeune femme ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, pas plus lorsqu'une ombre déposa sa bottine gauche au sol, marchant au passage sur une petite flaque d'eau, créée à cause de la pluie de ce matin.

« Sakura. »

Saber venait de déposer un pied, à une trentaine de mètre de l'intéressée qui resta de dos à la nouvelle arrivante, le vent frais souffla entre les deux, faisant voler leur tenue et leur chevelure. Sous les fleurs du cerisiers, elles se retrouvaient comme elles se l'étaient promises quelques jours avant mais avec des circonstances complètement différentes. Les pétales blancs, avec une petite teinte rosée, rendaient ce spectacle plus beau qu'à l'accoutumé tout comme l'éclat de la lune qui éclairait les deux femmes.

« Saber-san … »

Sakura se tourna doucement vers la concernée, leurs regards se plongeant mutuellement dans l'autre, à la recherche d'une réponse ou d'une compréhension. Mais dans les deux cas, elles ne trouveraient plus rien chez l'autre. La folie ayant animé leur dernière conversation n'était plus. Effectivement. Mais cela signifiait-il pour autant que tout était oublié ? Sûrement pas.

Les yeux de la Matô virent le ruban bleuté qui déformait sa belle chevelure blonde en une queue de cheval, un ruban qu'elle lui avait offert quelques jours auparavant. Ce détail lui donna un pincement au cœur, Saber afficha une mine déterminée.

« Je suis venue à ton secours, Sakura. Murmura lentement l'intéressée.

– Je ne peux pas être sauvé. Répliqua son interlocutrice, avec le même ton. »

Sous une nuit magnifique, les deux femmes se firent faces, silencieusement. De nombreux souvenirs jaillirent entre les deux : leur rencontre, leur repas partagés ensembles, les nuits passées … et leurs promesses. Étaient-ce juste des souvenirs ? Faisaient-ils déjà partis du passé ?

« Auparavant, je t'avais promis de venir ici, pour contempler les fleurs du cerisiers avec toi. Souffla la blonde, sa chevelure dissimulant son regard.

– Cette promesse … ne possède plus de sens maintenant. Rétorqua Sakura, le ton hésitant.

– À mes yeux, elle garde un sens. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour te stopper, Sakura. Je suis ici pour sauver notre passé commun, à toutes les deux. »

Soulevant sa main droite, une éclatante lumière dorée se répandit, prenant la forme de son épée sacrée et surtout invisible. Sous le vent parsemé par les pétales, Saber frappa dans le vide, provoquant une petite rafale, secouant son manteau et son écharpe.

« Et pour cela, je suis prête à tout. »

Le vent s'accéléra brutalement. Saber leva ensuite silencieusement les yeux, juste en haut à gauche, parce qu'une ombre fusa rapidement dans leur direction, depuis les hauteurs à proximité.

S'écrasant brutalement au sol, ayant fait redoubler l'intensité du vent, son ennemie principale venait d'apparaître. Une main déposée sur la terre ainsi que son genou, la nouvelle arrivante se redressa correctement et fixa une Saber, impassible dont la chevelure voletait avec l'arrivée violente de sa future adversaire.

« Je ne te laisserais pas toucher à Sakura. Avertit Rider, prête à combattre.

– Je m'en doutais. Lâcha simplement la concernée, le regard plissé. »

Sous l'éclat de la lune, voici le combat tant redouté. En retrait, les deux mains jointes près de son cœur, Sakura ne savait quoi faire, elle ne savait quoi penser. La belle lycéenne sentait qu'elle commettait une grave erreur … mais en même temps … la jeune femme avait envie de suivre les paroles de son cœur. Elle aussi … avait le droit … de penser au bonheur avec Senpai !

Serrant les dents et réprimant ses larmes, la Matô releva sa tête.

« Vas-y … Vas-y, Rider ! Débarrasse-toi de Saber-san ! Ordonna la Master.

– Compris. »

La principale cible n'eut pas de réaction particulière, son visage resta neutre : il n'était plus l'heure de douter. Elle allait gagner.

Accourant rapidement dans les rues, Rin et Shirô se dépêchèrent de rejoindre une Saber qui les avait bien devancé.

« Bon sang ! Comment elle a réussi à trouver Sakura ?! S'exaspéra Tohsaka en train de courir à en perdre son souffle.

– J'en sais rien ! Répondit son partenaire, dans le même cas que Rin.

– Si Rider et Saber se croisent de nouveau … elles devront se tuer !

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?!

– Rider tuera immédiatement Saber si elle s'approche de Sakura ! Et Saber devra tuer Rider pour retrouver Sakura ! »

La réflexion de Tohsaka était pertinente, Shirô serra les dents. Ils devaient à tout prix arriver avant qu'un drame ne se produise !

Dans une aura violette puissante, Rider fit apparaître ses chaînes qu'elle empoigna avec vigueur, de quoi provoquer une petite rafale de vent.

Saber resserra ses deux mains sur son épée, pointée dans sa direction.

Médusa ôta rapidement son bandeau qui couvrait ses yeux et le jeta à proximité.

Artoria concentra son énergie et fit apparaître son armure, dans une spirale de vent.

Sous les nombreux pétales de fleurs blancs et roses qui voletaient dans le vent, elles resserrèrent leur emprise sur leurs armes respectives, les deux regards se croisèrent vivement, ils se plissèrent au même instant.

D'un bond commun, les femmes s'élancèrent directement l'une vers l'autre. L'épée invisible de Saber heurta violemment les chaînes de Rider : une puissante onde de choc se produisit, faisant danser les pétales de fleurs, dans tous les sens. Elles se quittèrent d'un mouvement et ce fut la Servant de Sakura qui mena la première offensive en lançant ses chaînes sur la blonde.

La concernée bondit rapidement vers le haut, évitant l'arme ennemie au passage, posant ses jambières et sa main gauche sur un tronc d'arbre, ses yeux reflétèrent la position ennemie. D'un mouvement, elle fonça à toute vitesse vers sa cible, prête à encaisser l'offensive.

L'impact entre les armes causa un nouveau choc d'une violence impressionnante qui détruisit le sol, sur une longue distance. Rider perdit des mètres mais ne semblait pas réellement paniquée par la situation : elle stoppa même son mouvement de recul sous le regard légèrement écarquillé de son adversaire et profita de sa position afin de saisir le poignet de la chevalière. Tournoyant une seule fois sur elle-même, la Servant lança violemment la dernière citée qui traversa plusieurs arbres à la fois, les faisant tomber dans un grondement sonore important.

Afin de ralentir sa course, Saber planta son sabre au sol et freina après quelques mètres perdus. L'épéiste leva son regard émeraude vers le haut où Rider avait sauté pour prendre de l'élan et d'affliger un coup de pied puissant. L'impact détruisit complètement la terre, les débris volant dans tous les sens mais elle venait surtout de manquer sa cible. Celle-ci ayant sautée à quelques mètres de hauteur, la concernée se trouvait au milieu des roches soulevés par les soins de Rider. Les mains solidement posées sur son épée, située au-dessus de sa tête, Saber redescendit brutalement en piqué sur son ennemie.

L'épée sacrée de la chevalière heurta violemment les chaînes de son opposante, la terre fut furieusement secouée par l'impact. Aucune des deux ne prit le pas sur l'autre, d'un mouvement commun, les deux femmes se séparèrent l'une de l'autre. Rider partit à la poursuite de Saber qui parvint à parer les coups puissants, de son épée. À chaque impact entre les deux, le sol trembla violemment.

Pourtant, aucune ne renoncera tant que l'autre serait en vie.

Pour le bien de Sakura.

**Chapitre 41 : Sous les fleurs du cerisier**


	42. Sceaux

**Note de l'auteur :**** Bonjour à tous, je tenais à vous remercier énormément ! Nous avons atteint les 10 000 vues (un petit peu plus maintenant) et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Bonne lecture à vous !**

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

Des explosions résonnèrent rapidement.

Deux ombres s'entrechoquèrent violemment.

L'épée et les poignards se croisèrent avec une intensité soutenue.

Jaillissant depuis la fumée, Saber jeta des regards furtifs de droite à gauche afin de repérer son ennemie, dissimulée derrière l'écran opaque. Utilisant ses sens en sa faveur, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds se retourna rapidement et voici Rider, élancée à toute vitesse dans sa direction. L'impact fut violent, un peu trop au goût de Saber qui serra les dents suite à cet assaut qui la repoussa bien plus loin.

Le nouveau parc de la ville paraissait assez grand tout de même mais la chevalière savait pertinemment que le combat dépasserait ce cadre. L'ombre de Rider s'approcha à toute allure et cette dernière s'écrasa violemment au sol, sans toucher sa cible pour autant. Cette dernière eut le temps de sauter à gauche et amorça sa contre-attaque : subissant un petit peu trop le combat, le Roi des Chevaliers affligea un violent coup d'épée.

Le poignard droit de Rider parvint à encaisser pleinement le choc qui causa un léger tremblement dans l'air. Bien qu'elle recula de quelques pas, d'un revers, Médusa repoussa Saber plus loin où la concernée se réceptionna efficacement. Ce fut la Servant de Sakura qui enchaîna les assauts. Faisant preuve d'une certaine dextérité, la chevalière para toutes les offensives ennemies, bien que la pression exercée lui donna du fil à retordre. Les deux armes se croisant frénétiquement, elle serra légèrement les dents. D'un mouvement de tête, la blonde esquiva en partie le poignard adverse. Bien que sa joue droite fut éraflée, la blonde tournoya vivement sur elle afin d'abattre son épée.

« Je ne suis plus du tout la même, avec Sakura comme Master. Garde ça à l'esprit … »

Parce que son offensive échoua de nouveau, Saber ne fit que frapper le vent. Les yeux de Rider s'illuminèrent brutalement, causant un léger tremblement dans le corps de la belle chevalière qui secoua négativement la tête. Les yeux mystiques de pétrification ne marchaient pas entièrement sur elle, au vu de sa résistance à la magie plutôt impressionnante, mais cela pouvait toujours la gêner.

Les yeux vivement élargis, Saber reçut un violent coup de pied dans ventre, ce qui l'éjecta à quelques dizaine de mètres. Retrouvant un certain équilibre, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds se ressaisit et souleva son épée qui croisa de nouveau les poignards. L'intensité de l'offensive provoqua un léger cratère en-dessous des pieds de la Servant qui, après quelques secondes, repoussa l'assaillante assez difficilement.

Expirant longuement, les deux mains sur son épée, Saber devait bien avouer que ce combat paraissait plus difficile que prévu. Mais cela ne suffisait absolument pas à la faire renoncer, loin de là même. En retrait, Sakura Matô était complètement perdue, ne savant pas ce que son cœur ressentait réellement : d'un côté, elle s'en voulait de s'attaquer à Saber-san de cette façon … mais dans un autre, elle désirait un futur avec Senpai. Son seul et unique souhait.

_Et Saber-san … était en train de le retirer !_

Resserrant ses chaînes entre ses mains, Rider afficha une mine plus déterminée. Comme si les désirs profonds de sa Master l'avaient affectés. D'un bond puissant, elle se retrouva en un instant juste devant la blonde qui souleva son sabre en opposition aux poignards adverses. Cela causa une énième explosion opaque, la chevalière dut de nouveau reculer sous la puissance de Rider, une main posée au sol ainsi qu'un genou, Saber portait quelques égratignures sans que ce soit très grave.

« Malgré l'utilisation de mes yeux, tu arrives à bouger correctement. C'est assez impressionnant. Complimenta la Servant aux cheveux violets.

– Si tu le dis, se contenta de répondre la concernée.

– Cela dit, je ne peux pas me permettre de m'éterniser ici. Il pourrait avoir du renfort dans peu de temps. »

Son aura violette s'intensifia brutalement, de quoi provoquer des ondes de chocs plutôt puissantes sous les yeux plissés de Saber. Celle-ci tint fermement son épée dans ses deux mains, à sa droite, prête à réagir au moindre mouvement de son ennemie. Mouvement qui ne tarda pas : à une vitesse impressionnante, la Servant de Sakura décolla du sol pour frapper de ses deux poignards. L'épée à l'horizontale, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds encaissa le choc, cependant, un problème se dessina immédiatement : elle se fit complètement embarquer par la puissance brute de son adversaire. Bon sang ! Comment pouvait-elle avoir autant de forces ?!

En accentuant la pression, Rider repoussa à une trentaine de mètre sa cible. Cette dernière récupéra son équilibre d'un léger salto-arrière. Toutefois, son assaillante n'en avait pas terminé : elle lança littéralement ses chaînes à l'assaut, Saber parvint à esquiver parfaitement l'offensive et de sa main gauche, elle se saisit de l'arme adverse. D'un tour de force, la blonde projeta directement l'Esprit Héroïque en-dehors du parc, mais la concernée se reposa agilement sur le sol en posant ses pieds là-dessus, de manière assez brutale d'ailleurs.

La chevalière fusa à toute vitesse dans sa direction, elle se retrouva juste devant son opposante et son sabre se souleva. Elle eut la furieuse impression que ce moment se déroula au ralenti. Son épée s'abattit violemment mais Rider se baissa avec une souplesse impressionnante, le coup faisant frémir l'air. Des mèches pourpres voletèrent dans l'air, traduisant de l'imperfection dans l'esquive de Médusa, néanmoins, une bonne opportunité s'offrait à elle.

Un coup de pied sur la cheville de la blonde suffit à la déséquilibrer puis la Servant de Sakura se saisit de son visage. Avec une puissance étonnante, la plus grande des deux femmes balança littéralement sa cible dans un bâtiment, composé de beaucoup de vitres et dépassant les vingt étages facilement.

« Bon sang … ! Fulmina-t-elle, à mi-voix. »

Passant à travers une fenêtre vers le milieu du bâtiment, Saber roula sur plusieurs mètres avant de se redresser correctement. Elle secoua négativement la tête : le combat ne se déroulait pas de la meilleure des manières, à vrai dire.

_Comment gagner ?_

_En relâchant Excalibur ?_

_Non, le moment était mal choisi._

Ses yeux se plissèrent dès lors que son opposante arriva à sa hauteur, grâce à un saut qui paraissait surréaliste aux premiers abords, et attaqua immédiatement de ses chaînes. D'un léger bond sur la gauche, la chevalière réussit à esquiver le coup qui se planta directement dans le mur du fond. Maintenant ! Utilisant la force de ses jambes, Saber se projeta immédiatement dans la direction de Rider qui resta stoïque. Elle se contenta de lever seulement sa main droite et fit un mouvement un petit plus brutal vers l'arrière.

La Servant de Shirô comprit instantanément les intentions adverses.

« Tu me sous-estimes. Clama justement la concernée. »

Le poignard, précédemment lancé, revint rapidement dans la direction de sa maîtresse, entourant au passage, le bras gauche de la blonde au regard élargis.

« Tu es maintenant à moi. »

Rider fit ensuite tournoyer sa chaîne autour et sa marionnette dut heurter les murs, les meubles à une vitesse soutenue. Brutalement, la jeune femme aux cheveux violets expédia son ennemie en-dehors du bâtiment, Saber souffrait le martyr pour le moment. Et son cas ne s'arrangea pas lorsque Rider sauta vivement pour la rejoindre, sûrement afin de lui donner davantage de pression. Alors que les deux femmes chutaient encore, les yeux de la blonde se rouvrirent plus distinctement et son épée se mit à irradier d'une lumière blanche, puissante.

« C'est à mon tour de riposter ! »

Une violente bourrasque emporta directement la Servant ennemie qui s'écrasa de nouveau dans le bâtiment. Se reposant avec un genou et une main au sol, Saber releva vivement la tête : sa réaction avait un peu tardé mais elle arrivait. L'Esprit Héroïque aux cheveux violets secoua négativement, se lançant quelques jurons sur son manque d'attention, elle remarqua l'arrivée brutale de la chevalière. Son épée heurta avec violence les chaînes ennemies et Rider céda du terrain à la blonde, celle-ci la repoussa même en-dehors du bâtiment, mais de l'autre côté cette fois-ci.

« C'est moi qui l'ai sous-estimé finalement … Murmura Rider, les yeux plissés tout en reprenant son équilibre. »

Le vent soufflant rapidement, Saber fronça les sourcils : le combat était loin d'être terminé et il restait encore beaucoup à faire …

**Sur le chemin du parc.**

Shirô et Rin accourraient à toute vitesse, jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Saber avait réussi par on-ne-sait quel moyen de retrouver Sakura avant mais de cette manière, ils savaient où les deux se trouvaient. Les deux mages élargirent ensuite leurs regards : les explosions découlant du combat entre Saber et Rider demeuraient visibles désormais. Rin fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à continuer dans le parc pour retrouver son objectif premier, Sakura, mais elle finit par s'arrêter dans sa course.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter … la défaite d'Assassin ne t'a pas dissuadé de venir nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, Zôken. Siffla Tohsaka en regardant du coin d'œil dans son dos. »

Un rire malsain retentit. Shirô serra les dents en constatant l'arrivée du susnommé, son amie ne s'était pas trompée dans ses calculs au vu de l'ombre spectrale qui apparut droit devant leurs yeux.

« Hahaha … Sakura m'est bien utile, décidément. Ricana Zôken, entouré de ses fameux insectes sous le regard neutre de Rin. »

Cette dernière pointa ensuite son bras gauche afin de le menacer. Apparemment, ce vieil homme ne voulait que retarder leur progression vers Sakura, fait logique s'il voulait encore l'utiliser. Mais elle ne serait plus aussi dépassée par les événements que la dernière fois, hors de question. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs fronça les sourcils et se prépara à mitrailler son futur adversaire.

« Archer. À mon signal, tu me désintègres ce vieil homme. Souffla la concernée.

– Ça … ne sera pas aussi facile, Tohsaka … Intervint Emiya, les yeux légèrement tremblotants. »

Parce que de nombreuses ombres commencèrent à apparaître, à sortir des ruelles. Marchant littéralement comme des zombies … c'était presque … le cas … ? Rin élargit vivement son regard bleuté en constatant une chose bien désagréable : ces hommes et femmes qui marchaient dans leur direction demeuraient … bel et bien … morts. Certains leurs manquaient des membres et d'autres possédaient des blessures beaucoup trop importes pour être en vie. Shirô remarqua un fait important chez ces véritables zombies, il y avait … des vers implantés dans leurs corps ? Zôken contrôlait ces cadavres par le biais des insectes à l'intérieur ?

« C'est toi qui a fait ça … ? Murmura le mage, les dents serrés.

– Maintenant que je n'ai plus Assassin à mes côtés, il faut que j'innove un petit peu … c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver. Ce sont les cadavres laissés par cette Ombre … elle me facilite bien la tâche, disons-nous …

– Si jamais, l'Association des Mages était mise en courant de ce que tu fais, elle viendrait sûrement dans la ville pour te tuer.

– Mais la gérante de cette ville, c'est bien toi, enfant des Tohsaka. S'il y aurait quelqu'un à blâmer … ce serait toi. C'est pourquoi tu vas devoir abattre toutes ces personnes avant de t'attaquer à Sakura.

– Tu penses que je me retiendrais parce que ce sont des cadavres ?

– Oh, sûrement pas. Marmonna le Matô. Mais ce sera largement suffisant pour que Rider en termine avec Saber sans encombre. »

Il ne gagnait pas du tout pour Sakura mais pour que Rider batte Saber ? Il avait une confiance plutôt élevée dans les capacités de la Servant des Matô. Quoi qu'après sa démonstration durant leur dernier affrontement, valait mieux ne pas la sous-estimer. Rin posa son regard successivement vers ces morts-vivants qui avançaient lentement dans leur direction.

« Archer, va rejoindre Rider et aide Saber. Murmura froidement la Tohsaka.

– Tu es sûre de toi ? Je pourrais en finir rapidement avec eux. Répondit le concerné, toujours dans sa forme spirituelle.

– Ça ira. Moi et Shirô … suffirons amplement pour vaincre ces choses. Et puis, la priorité reste toujours Saber et Sakura … je compte sur toi.

– Compris. Essaye de ne pas mourir maintenant. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs s'éclipsa rapidement pour rejoindre le plus tôt possible l'autre champ de bataille.

Shirô hocha positivement la tête à sa coéquipière : quand bien même, cela le désolait complètement de devoir attaquer à ces pauvres gens qui n'avaient rien demandé, ce serait pire de laisser une personne comme Zôken de les manipuler, contre leur gré. Alors … il devait leur permettre de reposer en paix, définitivement cette fois-ci. Le jeune homme souleva ses mains, pour faire apparaître ses épées assez facilement sous l'œil attentif de son amie.

« Tohsaka, occupe-toi de Zôken. Avec mon niveau, je ne pourrai peut-être pas le battre. Alors, je vais te permettre de le faire tranquillement. Souffla Emiya, en fronçant les sourcils. »

Un peu surprise par les résolutions fermes de son coéquipier, Rin esquissa un sourire à cette vue et elle hocha finalement la tête.

« Ouais … laisse-moi faire ! »

Ceci dit, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs déposa bruyamment sa jambe droite bien devant, son manteau écarlate volant de droite à gauche, tout comme sa chevelure. Elle sortit de ses vêtements, des pierres écarlates qui scintillèrent de la même couleur sous le regard amusé de Zôken.

« Cette fois, il est temps que nous réglions définitivement nos comptes. »

Sous un vent capricieux, Rin porta un regard concentré vers son adversaire du jour. Malgré sa magie plus que développée, elle finirait bien par l'emporter si son pouvoir suivait avec ses capacités.

Avant qu'un réel coup ne parte entre les deux mages, un cadavre tenta d'agripper la belle Tohsaka mais un violent coup d'épée suffit à en finir avec lui. Le visage neutre, Shirô tentait de garder la tête froide : si jamais, il finissait par hésiter de nouveau, les conséquences seraient graves, très graves. Dans ce cas-là, le fils adoptif de Kiritsugu n'avait plus le droit au doute. Poussant un cri de guerre, Emiya asséna un violent coup circulaire, de ses deux épées, et cela suffit à en finir avec cinq de ces « _zombies _» …

… Mais il en restait une bonne dizaine à vue d'œil. Une question se posa alors : jusqu'à … où ce vieillard avait-il utilisé cette magie étrange pour ramener les morts ? Peu importe, il gagnerait autant de temps qu'il le faudrait ! Shirô fronça distinctement les sourcils en constatant une ombre qui marchait dans sa direction, dans le même état que ses compères, le mage resserra son emprise sur ses épées.

« Alors … toi aussi … »

Un homme titubait de manière maladroite, tout comme le fait qu'il abordait des blessures plus qu'abominables. Mais ce qui fit réagir le jeune homme n'était pas la gravité de ses terribles plaies, c'était l'identité de cette fameuse personne …

« … Shinji … »

Le visage tordu par la douleur juste avant sa mort, l'ancien grand-frère de Sakura n'abordait plus aucune émotion humaine. Il marcha lentement dans sa direction sous le regard presque résigné de Shirô …

**Champ de bataille entre Saber et Rider … **

Se reposant brutalement sur une voiture, garée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, Saber prit appuis dessus afin de mieux rebondir vers l'arrière. Parce que Rider venait d'exploser complètement le véhicule en s'écrasant violemment là-dessus, les flammes la masquant en partie. La chevalière souleva son sabre en opposition dès lors que son assaillante revint à la charge à une vitesse relativement impressionnante. La Servant à la robe bleutée réussit à encaisser pleinement le choc et elle repoussa en arrière son assaillante.

« Tu te défends mieux que je ne le pensais … Murmura Rider, le ton lent.

– Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me complimentes … ! Clama son ennemie, son sabre bien en main. »

Se trouvant dans une rue plutôt dégagée, Rider avait tout le loisir de jouer avec la hauteur pour prendre l'avantage : elle tournoyait littéralement autour de Saber qui se contenta de suivre les mouvements adverses de ses yeux. Difficile de réagir dans une telle situation, surtout quand son ennemie arriva fort brutalement dans sa direction. Son épée encaissa le choc bien qu'un cratère imposant en résulta mais avant que la blonde ne songe à riposter, Rider repartit vers les hauteurs.

_Elle possédait un avantage certain dans cette position._

La même scène se joua ensuite. Les dents serrés, Artoria eut beaucoup de mal à réagir, devant bien avouer être un peu dépassée par les événements.

Saber ne devait pas rester immobile, sous peine de devenir une cible aussi atteignable ! La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds sauta à son tour, sur les bâtiments afin de monter le plus rapidement possible sur le toit d'un édifice. Ce dernier demeurait au milieu d'autres bâtiments, sûrement inactifs au vu de l'heure tardive. Une fois là-dessus, elle attendit que Rider la suive afin de bénéficier d'un espace plus confortable pour elle.

« Tu as vite compris que les hauteurs m'avantageaient. Déclara la Servant aux cheveux violets.

– En effet, de cette manière, tu ne devrais plus utiliser tous ces supports pour m'atteindre aussi facilement. Affirma la blonde, les deux mains sur son épée, pointée vers elle.

– Je vois. Quel dommage. Tu avais fait tant d'efforts pour concocter ce plan … il va falloir que tu revoies tes propos. Nous allons rapidement descendre … »

Ses yeux pourpres s'illuminèrent brutalement : son aura explosa violemment depuis son corps, l'intensité avait de quoi impressionner. La jeune femme aux formes généreuses lança son regard à sa gauche : un bâtiment plus grand s'y trouvait, ayant simplement un étage supplémentaire par rapport à celui-ci. Parfait.

D'un bond rapide, Rider sauta en direction de ce dernier, prenant un peu de hauteur, sous le regard interrogateur de Saber.

« Plus rapidement que tu ne le penses … »

Croisant ses poignards juste devant son visage concentré, Rider s'élança violemment, ce qui détruit la façade de bâtiment ayant servi d'appui. Artoria Pendragon plaça son épée en opposition : lorsque les deux armes se croisèrent, la blonde décolla littéralement. Bien que les deux femmes demeurèrent toujours en confrontation, elles traversèrent plusieurs bâtiments à la fois en une fraction de seconde.

Les Servants s'écrasèrent brutalement au sol, le soulevant complètement au passage. Comme elle l'avait prédis, les revoici en bas d'autres immeubles. Mais directement dans une rue assez dégagée, menant au grand pont de Fuyuki qui servait de passage à la nouvelle-ville. Le sang coulant au-dessus de son œil gauche, Saber secoua négativement la tête lorsqu'elle se redressa tandis que son souffle s'emballa légèrement. Difficilement, la blonde se releva en utilisant son sabre comme support, mais un violent coup de pied la repoussa directement devant le pont de Fuyuki.

« Tu n'es pas dans les meilleures conditions pour m'affronter. Constata Rider en faisant quelques pas dans sa direction. »

Toussotant légèrement, la Servant essuya vivement le sang perlant de son œil.

« Quelle importance ? Rétorqua son ennemie, les deux mains sur son épée.

– Disons que ce serait presque un gâchis de t'éliminer dans ces circonstances. Mais pour le bien de Sakura, tous ces détails sont superflus.

– Tu te doutais que nous nous battrions pour cette raison, ai-je tord ?

– Tu dois sûrement connaître la réponse. »

Avait-elle essayé de la prévenir ce jour-là ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais il était trop tard pour faire machine-arrière désormais … ses deux empoignèrent avec plus de vigueur son sabre. Une violente aura blanche explosa depuis son corps, faisant momentanément changer le sens du vent. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds pointa ensuite son épée dans la direction de son adversaire qui avançait lentement.

« Tu as raison … comme toi, je lèverais mon sabre autant de fois qu'il le faudrait pour le bien de mon Master … et même si cela implique des sacrifices. Souffla le Roi d'un ton déterminé.

– Sûrement. Si … Sakura a une chance d'accéder un bonheur alors … tu ne dois plus exister ! »

La puissance brute de Rider rivalisait, voire dépassait la sienne, donc, encaisser ses offensives de front ne demeuraient pas une tâche aisée, loin de là. D'un saut sur la gauche, elle évita l'assaut qui fissura sérieusement le sol, de sa chaîne, Rider saisit le poignet droit de son ennemie. D'un mouvement, la jeune femme projeta Saber directement dans la rivière à proximité mais quelque chose de plutôt inattendue se produisit : la blonde parvint à se réceptionner sur l'eau ? Quelques mètres furent nécessaires pour qu'elle récupère convenablement ses appuis. Elle pouvait marcher sur l'eau ?

« J'ai reçu certains dons, comme le fait de marcher sur l'eau. Informa la chevalière en soulevant son épée.

– Je vois, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu n'as pas usurpé ta légende, Roi Arthur. Murmura son interlocutrice, toujours présente sur le pont.

– Ce n'est pas avec ce don que je suis devenue Roi. Nuança la concernée, son épée brillant de tout son éclat.

– Hm ? »

Une violente spirale de lumière explosa autour de son utilisatrice. Rider fronça les sourcils sensiblement : d'après les informations, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser les capacités d'Excalibur sous peine de disparaître. Que manigançait-elle, au juste ? L'eau autour de la belle chevalière commença à onduler sérieusement, tandis que sa tenue voleta de droite à gauche suite à la concentration d'énergie, Saber fronça les sourcils.

« C'est en acceptant de renoncer à mon bonheur que je suis devenue Roi ! Je me battrais pour mon propre idéal ! »

Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement : elle se souvenait des mots et des mises-en gardes de Rin à son égard, surtout de leur petite activité avant. Mais … pour battre quelqu'un du niveau de Rider … elle devait aller au-delà de ses limites !

« Si tu utilises ton Hogû, tu risques de disparaître. En es-tu consciente ? Affirma Rider.

– En effet. Mais il existe un moyen de contourner ce fait ! »

Le fourreau invisible d'Excalibur commença doucement à disparaître dans une effusion de lumière importante sous le regard intrigué de son adversaire. Le vent magique s'estompa assez rapidement et causa des ondulations dans l'eau, le champ de bataille étant pris dans une violente bourrasque. Son épée apparut au grand jour avec sa lumière dorée qui entourait constamment sa lame. Mais un détail bien plus évident se dessina juste devant la Servant ennemie : la lame d'Excalibur voyait … cinq pierres écarlates incrustées là-dessus … ?

Son épée mise à l'horizontale, sa main libre vint se poser sur sa lame dorée. Le regard émeraude de Saber finit par s'ouvrir, lentement.

« Ô épée sacrée … moi, Artoria Pendragon, libère tes Sceaux immédiatement ! »

**Chapitre 42 : Sceaux**


	43. Apparition

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

Libérer des Sceaux ?

Rider n'avait jamais entendu une telle histoire.

Pourtant, au vu de l'intensité qui se dégageait de Saber, tout portait à croire qu'elle comptait bien relâcher son Hogû. Une spirale de lumière entoura la Servant aux cheveux blonds qui plissa sensiblement son regard : cette décision était forte, très forte. Rin lui avait prévenu des risques encourus …

_Plusieurs jours avant … _

_Dans le dojo des Emiya, Rin prit soin de fermer la porte derrière. Saber s'assit ensuite à sa place habituelle, laissant son amie à la chevelure noire la rejoindre tranquillement. Dans sa main droite, la Tohsaka sortit … cinq pierres écarlates ? Elles paraissaient presque vides, la blonde ne sentit aucune once de mana à l'intérieur. D'un regard, la Servant interrogea vivement Rin qui s'assit juste en face de sa camarade._

_« Tu vois, Saber … ton pouvoir est encore incomplet. Déclara furtivement la brune, les yeux rivés vers ses pierres._

– _Seraient-ce des apports en mana ? Se demanda la jeune femme._

– _Pas vraiment. Étant donné ton pacte avec Shirô, tu ne peux pas utiliser Excalibur comme tu l'entendrais et contre Berserker, on en aura besoin à coup sûr._

– _Je ne vois pas réellement où tu veux en venir, Rin._

– _Quand bien même les progrès de Shirô, nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs que tu puisses utiliser ton Hogû sans conséquence. Et il est trop dangereux de jouer avec ces risques …_

– _Mais alors, ces pierres magiques sont …_

– _Oui, ce sont des Sceaux. »_

_Saber plissa légèrement son regard émeraude. Elle voulait limiter la puissance d'Excalibur pour des utilisations plus répétitives mais moins puissantes ? Cette idée lui paraissait relativement bonne, à première vue, cependant, peut-être était-ce un peu trop facile ?_

_« Ces Sceaux s'incrusteront directement dans ton épée sacrée pour en limiter sa puissance. Informa Rin Tohsaka, le ton lent. Néanmoins, tu ne pourras pas les lever directement, dans l'idéal, il faudrait que tu les libères petit-à-petit mais cela prendra du temps à les défaire, ne l'oublie pas. Si jamais, tu défaits tous les sceaux d'un seul coup, ton corps ne supporterait pas la libération d'énergie qui s'en résultera. Ils ne sont actifs que pour ton Hogû, tes autres capacités ne sont pas affectées. _

– _Je comprends mieux. Affirma le Roi aux cheveux blonds._

– _Commençons. »_

_Saber fit apparaître son épée, brillant toujours de cette lueur constante et magnifique. Rin ferma lentement ses yeux et déposa sa main droite sur la lame, récitant des incantations que son interlocutrice ne comprenait qu'à moitié. Puis, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs plaça chacune des pierres, les répartissant bien sur la longueur de la lame sacrée. Dans une lueur écarlate, voici les Sceaux posés. _

_Rin rouvrit doucement son regard et expira longuement, c'était la première qu'elle tentait une telle manœuvre et le résultat paraissait assez satisfaisant. Saber leva ensuite son arme droit devant ses yeux, les sorts de son amie demeuraient relativement efficaces et de cette manière, elle pouvait utiliser son Hogû sans être menacée de disparaître. _

_« Merci beaucoup, Rin. Fit la blonde avec un ton reconnaissant._

– _Pas de quoi. Soupira l'intéressée. Maintenant, ce sera plus facile pour toi de combattre. »_

_Elle hocha positivement la tête et prit l'initiative de se relever, fixant inlassablement son épée dorée avant de la faire disparaître furtivement. Rin partagea son geste et les deux se retrouvaient face-à-face et ce fut la Tohsaka qui plaça ses mains sur les épaules de son amie. Celle-ci pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas ces agissements._

_« Utilise ce pouvoir pour protéger Shirô, ok ? Murmura la lycéenne._

– _C'était bien mon intention. Répondit simplement l'intéressée._

– _Il en a de la chance pour avoir une Servant aussi dévouée, non ?_

– _Hum. Ce n'est pas très amusant, Rin. »_

_L'heure était venue pour savoir si elle pouvait réellement utiliser son Hogû selon la méthode de son amie … _

**Fuyuki – Champ de bataille de Shirô … **

Emiya Shirô n'abordait pas de réelle émotion en voyant Shinji Matô marcher lentement dans sa direction, complètement défiguré par une expression de mort. Le jeune homme n'éprouvait qu'une certaine pitié envers son ancien ami mais … maintenant, en tant que tel, il devait le libérer d'une nouvelle souffrance inutile. Son propre grand-père utilisait son cadavre pour en arriver à ses fins.

Ça, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

« Shinji … je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te sauver. Murmura Emiya, le ton grave. »

Le Matô marchait comme un zombie dans sa direction, levant son seul bras disponible tandis que des vers dépassaient depuis sa bouche, ouverte. D'un mouvement, Shirô lui trancha la tête, le visage baissé tandis qu'il frappa d'un coup circulaire afin de repousser une véritable horde de cadavre qui était venue.

_Il n'avait pas le temps de se morfondre._

_Pas encore._

Mais cela recommençait. Ils revenaient sans cesse, combien de personnes Zôken avait-il ramené dans cette offensive ? Serrant les dents, Emiya se lança à l'assaut de nouveau, gagner du temps. Tel était le seul objectif, et rien d'autre. Permettre à Tohsaka d'en finir avec ce vieil homme demeurait la seule chose option pour gagner !

Rin Tohsaka et Matô Zôken se firent face, silencieusement. Le vent souffla doucement entre les deux concernés et la première citée avait bien cogité depuis le dernier affrontement entre eux. Ce vieillard en décomposition ne serait pas battu à moins de le détruire en une fois, apparemment. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs sortit des gemmes écarlates entre ses doigts et son regard bleuté n'afficha qu'une masque de froideur.

« Tu aurais donc un plan pour en finir avec moi, je présume ? Demanda Zôken, le ton lent.

– Tu présumes mieux que je ne le pensais, alors. Déclara Rin. »

Contre un adversaire tel que lui, il fallait conserver le maximum ses nerfs. Un instant de faiblesse et il pourrait en profiter pour la détruire et hors de question d'échouer une nouvelle fois contre ce type.

« Je vais te carboniser. Siffla la Tohsaka, le regard plissé. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs projeta ses pierres magiques et un brasier puissant se produisit immédiatement, dans un petit déluge de flammes. Si elle pouvait le toucher avec ce sort, alors peut-être que ce vieillard …

« Haha, de la magie de feu … tu ressembles un petit peu à ton père, Tohsaka. »

Derrière l'écran de feu, Zôken s'était dispersé rapidement en insectes pour échapper à cette offensive. Encore raté. La lycéenne ne devait pas se laisser distraire, même s'il évoquait son père … il fallait rester sur ses gardes. Les nombreux insectes revenaient rapidement, tentant d'encercler la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Cette dernière lança immédiatement ses pierres magiques dans les airs : une lueur émeraude se dégagea par la suite, recouvrant son utilisatrice. La barrière tint le choc, malgré les assauts incessants des familiers envoyés par Zôken, Rin demeurait légèrement accroupie.

« Tu te défends peut-être bien mais à ce rythme, tu perdras. Commenta son ennemi, toujours une main déposée sur sa canne.

– Ne fanfaronne pas trop ! »

La brune plissa son regard lorsque son bouclier disparut et dans sa main droite, elle projeta une pierre magique qui scintilla d'une lumière blanche. Cette dernière enveloppa le secteur avant d'exploser brutalement les insectes qui avaient le malheur de s'en approcher un peu trop près. Rin Tohsaka sortit ensuite un objet qui attira immédiatement l'attention de Zôken, ce dernier fronçant discrètement les sourcils : une dague particulière se trouvait dans sa main droite.

« Que comptes-tu faire avec ? Interrogea le grand-père des Matô, de son ton habituel.

– Quelle question. Je compte t'éliminer définitivement avec cette arme, Zôken. Répliqua Tohsaka en soulevant son bras droit.

– La dague d'Azoth alors … mais tu comptes me tuer … avant même de savoir … qui est réellement Sakura ? »

Cette question donna quelques difficultés à la belle Tohsaka, bien que cette dernière tentait au maximum de cacher ses émotions. Le vieil homme esquissa un large sourire, où ses dents blanches furent visibles, sans que cela ne rassure particulièrement la gérante de Fuyuki. Pire encore, le Matô éclata de rire sous le regard presque inquiet de Rin qui tint fermement son arme blanche.

« Je n'ai pas envie de savoir quoi que ce soit. Et si toutefois, cela avait son importance, je demanderais à Sakura, une fois que je l'aurais récupéré. Assura la Master d'Archer.

– Oh, je vois. Néanmoins, il est peu probable qu'elle le sache … parce que je lui ai fait être différente de vous autres, les mages. Souffla le vieil homme.

– Qu'est-ce que … tu as fait à Sakura … ? »

Les yeux élargis, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs sentit une nervosité presque inconnue la parcourir. Surtout quand Zôken afficha son sourire constant et que sa canne se souleva dans sa direction, tout comme les moustiques qui revirent à la charge.

« Tu la côtoyais pendant tout ce temps et tu ne l'as même pas remarqué ? Ou alors, tu ne voulais pas le croire ? »

Serrant les dents, devant son hésitation, Rin Tohsaka dut ranger sa dague dans son manteau écarlate. N'ayant pas eu le temps de déclencher son pouvoir, la noble devait maintenant affronter une horde d'insecte, assoiffée de sang et prête à la dévorer. Cependant, la partenaire de Shirô Emiya sut garder la tête froide et elle utilisa une toute nouvelle pierre magique, de couleur bleue.

Un vent glacial s'abattit ensuite, sa magie ayant congelé une bonne partie des moustiques avec une facilité presque déconcertante. Mais certainement pas pour quelqu'un comme Zôken. Rin tiqua légèrement, elle devait se concentrer de nouveau sur le champ de bataille, ce vieil homme perfide commençait déjà la déconcentrer et ce n'était pas bon du tout. Elle devait se focaliser sur son seul objectif : en terminer avec lui. Ce dernier leva ensuite les yeux vers la droite, menant à une ruelle plutôt sombre.

« Oh, on dirait que ça a commencé. »

Parce que les lumières s'éteignirent.

**Pont de Fuyuki.**

La pluie s'invita doucement sur le champ de bataille, trempant les deux femmes qui se faisaient face-à-face. Rider fronça vivement les sourcils : cette situation lui déplaisait fortement, la laisser libérer son Hogû ne demeurait pas une solution viable, au contraire. La Servant empoigna solidement ses poignards et se jeta brutalement vers Saber qui esquiva d'un mouvement sur la gauche. L'offensive provoqua littéralement des ondulations dans l'air, les gouttelettes de pluie dansant à travers le vent, bien que la chevalière reculait, elle eut l'impression que la situation venait de changer radicalement.

Une pierre magique éclata littéralement depuis son épée, sous le regard contrarié de Rider : le premier Sceau disparut, ayant été à l'extrémité de son sabre qui s'illumina davantage. La jeune femme aux cheveux violets abaissa violemment son poignard mais il rencontra vivement la lame de son ennemie. Cette onde de choc répandit la pluie autour des concernées, leurs regards se croisèrent vivement et aucune ne voulut renoncer.

Saber frappa violemment et horizontalement afin de repousser en arrière l'assaillante qui reprit son équilibre efficacement. Prenant appui sur le sol trempé, la Servant de Sakura fusa fort rapidement vers la blonde qui plissa son regard pendant une seconde et d'un mouvement de sa tête, elle évita le poignard adverse. Bien qu'un léger filer de sang s'écoula de sa joue droite, son esquive avait été efficace et surtout … une riposte paraissait plus que bénéfique.

Son épée solidement tenue dans sa main droite, Saber expédia violemment Rider dans un endroit bien précis : la rivière, placée à proximité du pont ! Contrairement à son ennemie, elle ne put se réceptionner sur la surface de l'eau et la voici noyée à l'intérieur. La chevalière en profita pour tenter de défaire un autre sceau mais un tremblement dans la rivière attira vivement son attention.

« Déjà ?! »

Jaillissant littéralement de l'eau, Rider vint violemment dans sa direction et abattit ses poignards sur sa cible qui se refléta dans ses pupilles violettes. Malgré cette arrivée plus qu'impressionnante, le Roi ne se dégonfla pas pour autant et saisit solidement son arme dans ses deux mains pour frapper dans le même sens. L'impact violent donna l'impression que le pont n'allait pas tenir à cet affrontement plus que brutal, le sol se fissurant sérieusement et se brisa au passage. Aucune des deux concernées ne voulut lâcher prise, bien que Saber dut reculer de plusieurs mètres, suite à cette arrivée explosive.

« Je vois … tu as du mal à libérer les pouvoirs de ton épée pour l'instant … Murmura Rider, le visage juste en face de son adversaire.

– Ce n'es pas exactement le cas … mais tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir davantage ! Clama avec plus de véhémence l'intéressée.

– Possible, oui. Cependant … tu te déconcentres. »

D'un mouvement sur le côté, elle brisa la garde de son ennemie au regard vivement élargis. Un coup de pied sur sa hanche la projeta sur une des poutres qui soutenait le pont, grimaçant légèrement de douleur, Saber dut immédiatement se ressaisir pour éviter le poignard qui se planta là-dessus. S'étant légèrement abaissée, la blonde détint une opportunité en or pour lancer sa contre-attaque. Elle s'élança ensuite vers son opposante d'un bond puissant, Rider bougea vivement de sa place, à sa droite.

Quelques gouttelettes de sang s'écoulèrent dans l'air, se mêlant à la pluie environnante, cette dernière commença à s'intensifier doucement mais sûrement. Cette blessure suffit à démontrer l'imperfection de son esquive et Médusa serra discrètement les dents puisque la chevalière revint à la charge en abaissant violemment son sabre, à la verticale. Utilisant ses chaînes pour parer le coup, le blocage ne lui permit de rester sur ses appuis : elle fut emportée par l'élan de l'assaillante.

« Tu ne fais que gagner du temps, Saber. Lâcha-t-elle, les yeux plissés. »

La concernée plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de son adversaire, pendant quelques secondes, elle y distingua quelque chose de différent. De la résignation ? Non, certainement pas. De la peur ? Oui, peut-être. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds ferma lentement ses yeux sous l'air intrigué de Médusa, que faisait-elle ? Parce qu'elle rouvrit doucement ses paupières par la suite.

« Je vois … je comprends mieux désormais … »

Après quelques mètres perdus, Rider repoussa violemment son ennemie mais la chevalière se rattrapa en faisant un salto-arrière, pour se reposer avec un genou et une main au sol, la tête légèrement inclinée. Sous une pluie toujours présente, la Servant à l'armure se redressa silencieusement pour faire face à son adversaire.

« Il est vrai que ce détail m'ait toujours un peu perturbé. Déclara Saber, dont les yeux étant masqués par ses mèches blondes et trempées.

– Que veux-tu dire, par là ? Répondit Rider, le ton lent.

– Ta présence dans cette Guerre. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres ne répondit rien devant les suppositions ennemies.

« Tu affirmais ne pas posséder de vœux à exaucer … or, il est impossible que tu participes à cette tuerie sans but. »

Rider resserra simplement son emprise sur ses chaînes.

« Médusa, selon ta légende, tu as haï les humains plus que de raison … alors, voudrais-tu changer le passé ? »

La pluie tombait toujours sur le champ de bataille, parfois interrompue par des éclairs dans les cieux.

« Tu voudrais changer ton sort et celui de tes sœurs ?

– Cela n'a pas d'importance. Rétorqua la concernée. Mon seul but désormais, est le bonheur de Sakura, et rien d'autre. Par amour envers elle, je tuerais tous les Masters et Servants, s'il le faut vraiment.

– C'est bien ce qui me semblait alors … si tu tiens autant à Sakura, c'est parce que son vécu te rappelle ton passé, n'est-ce pas ? C'est en la sauvant … que tu réussiras à trouver le salut pour toi-même. »

Un silence entre les deux femmes.

« Et … si c'était le cas ? Murmura la Servant aux yeux violets. »

Saber ferma momentanément ses yeux, toujours couverts de sang. Sa main droite se souleva, pointant son épée dorée dans la direction ennemie sous la pluie violente qui fit voleter sa robe bleutée ainsi que sa chevelure.

« Alors, je ne perdrais pas. »

_Parce que, c'était bien ce qu'elle comptait faire pour son propre Master._

Une pierre magique servant de sceau, disparut ensuite.

À cette vue, Rider fronça sensiblement les sourcils avant que son propre regard ne se ferme. Une violente aura pourpre explosa, quelques étincelles de la même teinte se dégagèrent tout autour de la jeune femme.

_Changer leur avenir à tous les deux._

Dans une effusion de lumière dorée, Saber portait un regard concentré vers son adversaire qui croisa ses poignards.

_Afin de__ ne pas répéter les erreurs du passé !_

Sous une pluie battante, les deux femmes s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendu.

« Dans ce cas-là … il n'y a plus rien dont nous pourrions parler, toutes les deux. Souffla Médusa, le regard plissé. »

Les cheveux blonds secoués par le vent trempé, Saber hocha lentement la tête.

« Je le crains, en effet. »

Rider ferma son regard. Avant de fuser rapidement dans la direction de son adversaire. S'élançant à travers la pluie battante, la jeune femme frappa fort violemment de ses poignards vers Saber qui eut presque l'impression que le temps s'arrêta à cet instant précis, les nombreuses gouttelettes de pluie flottant dans les airs momentanément. Saisissant solidement son épée dans sa main droite, elle répondit au puissant coup adverse, le choc entraîna une violente explosion de poussière. Une explosion qui resta suspendue pendant quelques millièmes de secondes avant que la chevalière ne traverse l'écran de fumée, emportée par l'élan de Rider. Les deux armes en collision, leurs regards se croisaient, tandis que celui de Saber se plissa légèrement.

La Servant de Sakura repoussa son ennemie qui se réceptionna rapidement, son assaillante frappa de son poignard. L'épée mise en opposition suffit à encaisser le choc, les deux regards se plongeant l'un dans l'autre et c'était bien ce que la blonde pensait : bien que Rider dissimulait plutôt bien ses émotions, elle pouvait voir son visage légèrement crispé, comme si le temps demeurait son ennemi.

_Elle avait eu raison alors …_

D'un coup de pied puissant sur sa hanche, la Servant aux cheveux violets repoussa Saber directement au sol, soulevant un petit écran de fumée. Grimaçant de douleur, la chevalière se ressaisit vivement et constata l'arrivée brutale de Rider, elle souleva immédiatement son poignard afin de la planter directement la tête.

Un scénario un peu trop grotesque à son goût, d'un mouvement de sa tête, elle évita in-extremis l'offensive et en tournoyant sur elle-même, Saber repoussa violemment son assaillante, d'un revers puissant vers le haut. Cependant, avec une agilité surprenante, la Servant de Sakura parvint à se réceptionner sur une poutre en acier et surtout à se relancer brutalement vers sa cible. À cette vitesse, le Roi des Chevaliers ne put esquiver, elle plaça simplement son épée en opposition mais se fit instantanément éjecter : les deux femmes traversèrent violemment le pont et plongèrent bruyamment dans l'eau de la rivière.

Ce fut Médusa qui sortit la première, d'un bond vers le haut. Pendant quelques instants, elle fut dans les airs et elle constata rapidement que son ennemie ne se tournait pas les pouces : l'eau commença à onduler, à tournoyer brutalement autour de l'épée sacrée de Saber qui venait de se poser sur la rivière. Elle utilisait le pouvoir de son vent pour le combiner avec l'eau présente ?!

« Prépare-toi ! »

Une puissante rafale mêlant le vent et l'eau fusa violemment sur une Rider, surprise par les événements. Plaçant ses bras en opposition à cette puissante offensive, la Servant se fit instantanément repoussée directement vers le pont où elle s'écrasa sur une des poutres.

Expirant longuement, Saber observa les dommages que son adversaire avait pu recevoir de cette attaque plutôt créative.

« Il est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à un tel coup … »

Essuyant le sang qui perlait de sa bouche, la jeune femme aux yeux violets fixa son adversaire, celle-ci commençait peut-être à utiliser un peu trop d'énergie.

Saber leva ensuite son épée, juste au-dessus de sa tête. Les éclats dorés se répandirent en quantité autour de la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes, les deux mains tenant bien son sabre.

« Rider ! Moi aussi … je dois sauver mon Master ! Et je suis prête à tout pour ça ! »

Une violente spirale dorée se forma autour du célèbre Roi Arthur, cette dernière plissa son regard à l'intérieur de ce flot d'énergie. Pour le moment, tout allait bien. Rider, elle, fronça les sourcils en constatant la nature du prochain assaut de Saber, la Servant finit par fermer son regard tandis qu'elle utilisa son poignard pour s'érafler sa propre main.

« Peu importe. Tout cela ne compte plus désormais. Répondit son interlocutrice. »

Un cercle rougeâtre apparut en-dessous de ses pieds, ayant été formé à partir de son sang, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux violets souleva son poignard en direction des cieux.

« Mais tu as raison sur une chose, Saber : il faut bien faire des sacrifices. Et ce sacrifice, c'est ton existence. _**Hogû ! **_»

Des violents éclairs pourpres explosèrent depuis le sol pour qu'une forme lumineuse ne prenne forme : son Pégase. Pendant que la chevalière préparait son coup, Rider sauta directement sur sa monture qui prit son envol, les plumes dansant à travers le vent humide. Les yeux de Saber suivirent le chemin tracé par cette créature mythologique plus qu'impressionnante et son emprise sur son épée se renforça.

Rider ne se dégonfla pas et ordonna immédiatement à sa créature de fuser directement sur une Saber qui l'attendait de pied-ferme.

« _**Ex …**_

– _**Belle …**_

– … _**Calib****ur !**_

– … _**Rop****hon ! »**_

Un rayon d'une puissance colossale rencontra avec une violence extrême une concentration d'énergie phénoménale. La collision provoqua une onde de choc d'une rare brutalité : le pont s'effondra littéralement, les débris chutant directement dans la rivière dans un vacarme impressionnant.

Shirô et Rin s'arrêtèrent momentanément dans leur combat pour voir cette explosion plus que dévastatrice. Zôken contempla également ce spectacle, du coin d'œil. Tout comme cet homme aux cheveux blonds.

Sakura Matô joignit doucement les mains, faisant presque une prière au milieu de cet Enfer.

La fumée ayant couvert tout le champ de bataille, la pluie cessa littéralement de battre dans ce secteur, du moins momentanément. Ensanglantée comme rarement, Saber émergea doucement de l'eau, le sang s'écoulant de divers plaies tout comme son armure en bien mauvais état. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds se reposa sur un débris, à la surface de l'eau, tout en recherchant un second souffle.

« Elle est passée à travers Excalibur … »

Parce que, dans les airs, Rider trônait dans les cieux, éclairés par la lune. Deux sceaux enlevés n'avaient pas suffi à que son Hogû ne prenne le pas sur celui de son ennemie, tout de même blessée par cette offensive. S'il y avait une bonne nouvelle à prendre, c'était qu'elle ne risquait pas de disparaître à cause de l'utilisation d'Excalibur mais pour le moment, un autre problème résidait.

« Bien que tu n'aies pas tes capacités originelles et que ton Hogû soit en partie scellé … ton attaque est quand même parvenu à me toucher. Plutôt impressionnant. »

Elle essuya les nombreuses tâches de sang qui perlaient depuis son visage, tout comme son Pégase qui fumait sérieusement. Mais toujours en état d'achever une Saber, presque dans les vapes.

Cette dernière secoua négativement la tête, elle se redressa lentement, régénérant au passage son armure. Encore essoufflée, la blonde pointa maladroitement son sabre en direction de son ennemi qui ferma doucement les paupières. D'un mouvement, elle ordonna à sa créature mythologique de foncer à nouveau vers la chevalière qui serra les dents.

Bien que l'offensive paraissait moins puissante que la dernière, elle était suffisante pour en finir avec Saber, toujours blessée et incapable de bouger convenablement.

_Bouge … mon corps … !_

Pourtant, sa vision brouillée vit quelque chose devant : un long manteau rouge qui volait de droite à gauche.

« _**I am the bone of my sword. **_»

Les yeux vivement élargis, Saber identifia immédiatement la personne juste en face.

« _**Steel is my body.**_

– Archer … ? Souffla difficilement la voix de Saber, toujours l'esprit embrumé.

– _**I have created over thousand blades. **_»

Rider fronça les sourcils en constatant la présence gênante du Servant de Rin. Une puissante aura bleutée entoura le jeune homme dont divers éclats rosées explosèrent autour de sa main droite, soulevée dans la direction ennemie.

« _**Rho … Aias ! **_»

Une grande pétale de fleur apparut distinctement au-dessus des deux Servants, situés juste en bas de la protection rosée. Le choc provoqua littéralement des vagues d'eaux dans les alentours. Son manteau volant dans tous les sens, Archer fronça les sourcils et concentra une bonne partie de son mana pour sa défense et elle encaissa le choc.

« Tss, elle lui reste des ressources … ! »

Une déflagration colossale se produisit. Légèrement repoussée en arrière, Rider tiqua doucement suite à cet échec cuisant. Apparemment, son combat avait un petit peu trop traîné en longueur, tss. Elle ne possédait plus vraiment l'énergie pour passer à travers le Rho Aias de cet homme si particulier … d'ailleurs … qui était-il ? À sa connaissance, aucun archer ne disposait d'une protection de cette puissance … alors … qui pouvait-il bien incarner ? Qui était cet homme dont personne ne connaissait l'identité ?!

Archer posa doucement son regard dans son dos : apparemment, la Servant d'Emiya Shirô demeurait toujours en assez bon état pour rester consciente, tant mieux. Mais un problème subsistait : le pouvoir de pétrification marchait sur lui, contrairement pour Saber. Alors, il avait quand même besoin que la chevalière afin de combattre efficacement contre Médusa et cette dernière comptait bien utiliser ce détail en sa faveur.

« Quand bien même ton état est bien meilleur que le mien ou celui de Saber, tu ne pourras pas remporter ce combat. Déclara Rider, plutôt sûre d'elle.

– Tant que tu as encore tes yeux, en effet. Répliqua Archer, en bas et prenant en main son arc. »

Le combat à distance représentait sa meilleure option désormais. Le Servant serra discrètement les dents en calculant vivement la distance importante qui sépara les belligérants mais pas la choix. Parce que si jamais, leur regard venait à se croiser, c'était la fin de ce combat. Rider ordonna à son Pégase de se préparer à une nouvelle charge mais qui avait deux buts : celui de tuer Saber et l'autre, de se rapprocher rapidement d'Archer. Dans tous les cas, elle était gagnante.

« Prépare-toi ! »

Sortir son Unlimited Blade Works maintenant ne lui serait pas d'un grand secours, dans ce cas-là … il devait se défendre. Cependant, tous les belligérants élargirent leur regard : Rider venait de s'arrêter violemment dans sa course, pour cause : des chaînes retenaient littéralement son Pégase sous le regard confus de la jeune femme qui tourna ensuite sa tête vers l'entrée du pont, où un homme marchait lentement.

« Ridicule. J'ai assez posé mes yeux sur ce combat pathétique. »

Ses mains dans les poches de son bas noir, cet homme venait d'invoquer des portails dorés juste au-dessus de la Servant de Sakura où ses chaînes entravaient complètement le Pégase. Les regards stupéfaits d'Archer et de Rider ne lui firent absolument rien, en revanche, celui de cette femme aux cheveux blonds lui fit beaucoup plus d'effet. Saber ne portait pas du tout la même expression que les deux Servants présents, non … elle ne s'attendait pas à le revoir … cet homme …

Ce dernier souleva sa main droite où d'autres portails dorées apparurent.

« Réjouissez-vous, zashu. Votre Roi vient d'apparaître. »

**Chapitre 43 : Apparition**

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Alors ... pour le vocabulaire de Gilgamesh, la traduction exacte de ''zashu'' diffère beaucoup selon les langues et pour ne pas perdre certains, je préfère carrément laisser "zashu" pour que ça puisse parler à tout le monde ! J'espère que ce détail ne vous dérange pas trop ... ! ^^ On se retrouve la semaine prochaine normalement pour que le Roi des Héros puisse (enfin) entrer en scène !


	44. Ferme les Yeux Maintenant

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

Mais qui était cet homme ?!

Un Servant ? Il se proclamait être un Roi, en tout cas …

Rider se posait un nombre incalculable de question dans son esprit : il … venait d'arrêter d'un geste, son Pégase ? Comment cela se faisait-il ? Heureusement qu'elle demeurait encore libre de ses agissements. Elle plissa légèrement son regard avant de l'élargir vivement : malgré ses ordres, sa créature mythologique ne disparaissait pas ? Que se passait-il ? Comment de telles chaînes pouvaient-elles disposer d'un pouvoir qui retenait Pégase ici ?

« Si pitoyable. »

D'un mouvement de sa main droite, le nouvel arrivant déploya littéralement des armes depuis les portails dorés, se trouvant juste au-dessus de Rider. Celle-ci serra les dents avant de sauter rapidement de sa monture afin d'échapper à une véritable pluie d'arme qui s'abattit violemment. Le Pégase fut complètement transpercé de parts en parts sous le regard légèrement attristé de la Servant qui se réceptionna brutalement sur les débris, flottants encore à la surface de l'eau.

Un petit plus loin, Archer élargit vivement ses yeux : toutes les armes envoyées vers Rider … c'était des Hogû ?! Sérieusement ? Il en possédait une telle quantité en réserve ?! Alors qu'il paraissait plutôt estomaqué par les événements, Saber, elle, se releva silencieusement et fixa cet homme aux cheveux blonds qui tourna son regard écarlate dans sa direction.

« Tu es toujours un véritable trésor, Saber. Dix ans n'ont pas entravé ta magnificence, visiblement. Sourit-il malicieusement. »

La principale intéressée resta silencieuse et ne préféra pas répondre à cet énergumène aux manières plus que douteuses. Rider fulmina de son côté en constatant une présence un peu trop dérangeante pour elle, la jeune femme resserra son emprise sur ses chaînes. Sakura encourrait un danger beaucoup trop grand avec un type comme lui dans les parages mais en même temps … dans son état, difficile d'opposer une résistance crédible.

« Comment as-tu fait pour bloquer mon Pégase de la sorte ? Demanda Rider, les cheveux légèrement dans le vent. »

Son interlocuteur tourna machinalement son regard écarlate dans sa direction, abordant une mine relativement sombre. Rider élargit vivement son regard en constatant ce détail : ce dernier … n'était pas affecté par ses Yeux Mystiques ? Comment ? Plissant davantage son regard, la belle Servant remarqua quelque chose qui différait dans les yeux de cet homme : des lentilles qui annuleraient les effets de ses Yeux Mystiques ? Comment avait-il fait pour détenir de tels objets ?

_Non. Quelqu'un lui avait donné ça._

« Qui t'a autorisé à m'adresser la parole de la sorte, déchet ? Souffla doucement le concerné.

– Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Fit remarquer la Servant de Sakura.

– Tu paieras cet affront de ta vie, dans ce cas-là. »

Levant une nouvelle fois sa main droite, ces nouvelles lumières dorées apparurent dans son dos cette fois-ci : des épées, lances, haches, tout constellait son arsenal. D'un mouvement, il ordonna à une épée de fuser à toute vitesse vers Rider, sans que cette dernière ne parut particulièrement perturbée. D'un mouvement violent, elle utilisa son poignard pour balayer littéralement le projectile qui explosa un petit plus loin, toujours de cette lueur dorée.

« Sous peine que je possède des blessures, tu ne devrais pas me sous-estimer de la sorte. Répliqua la jeune femme aux cheveux violets.

– J'ai déjà dû utiliser ma chaîne des cieux sur une bâtarde comme toi et tu voudrais que j'aille sérieusement ? Ne sois pas stupide.

– Chaîne des cieux ? »

Quatre nouvelles armes explosèrent dans la direction de Rider qui dut sauter de débris en débris pour échapper à ses dangereuses lames. Elles provoquèrent de violentes ondulations dans l'eau, Archer et Saber se trouvaient à quelques mètres plus loin, observant une situation complètement inédite. Surtout pour le premier cité. La Servant de Sakura serra les dents : cette situation ne l'enchantait pas du tout : au mieux, si elle parvenait à se replier, ce serait la meilleure chose à faire. Cependant …

_Elle commençait à arriver sur ses limites._

Rider arriva fort rapidement devant son ennemi qui avait les mains dans ses poches. Avant que le poignard de la belle Servant ne puisse atteindre sa cible, deux épées vinrent se mettre en opposition droit devant. Un autre portail apparut juste derrière le jeune homme pour qu'il se saisisse de l'épée et un coup partit rapidement. Bien que Médusa réagit à une allure soutenue, une plaie importante se dessina sur sa hanche, de quoi la faire légèrement gémir de douleur.

Une fois que sa cible recula instinctivement, le blond lança littéralement son arme qui repoussa instantanément Rider. Celle-ci s'écrasant brutalement dans l'eau de la rivière, puis, il posa son regard vers le duo qui n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis son apparition. La silhouette de Saber se refléta dans ses pupilles.

« Oh ? Tu ne dis rien ? S'enquit-il. Pourtant, j'attendais ce moment depuis fort longtemps.

– Peu importe. Répliqua la blonde, sur la défensive.

– Bien que ta beauté ne puisse pas être remise en question, je dois dire que ton état est pour le moins lamentable. Tu es aussi blessée après un combat contre cette bâtarde ? On pourrait presque parler d'une déchéance, Roi des Chevaliers.

– Et on peut savoir qui tu es ? Intervint Archer, les sourcils froncés.

– Tu penses qu'un misérable faussaire comme toi mériterait un tel privilège ? »

Question arrogance, ce type dépassait tous les records, songea Archer. Le principal intéressé tourna ensuite son regard vers l'eau qui commençait à onduler sérieusement. L'eau explosa littéralement pour laisser une Rider fuser à toute allure. Les poignards bien en mains, la jeune femme tenta d'abattre directement ses armes sur la tête de cet homme arrogant. Ce dernier fit un léger mouvement de sa main droite, à l'horizontale : une épée apparut directement depuis son flanc et elle emporta la jeune femme qui laissa un cri de douleur retentir.

« Tu es sur le chemin, déchet. Murmura-t-il. Reste bien à ta place : à genoux. »

Haletante, Rider fut bel et bien à genoux comme cet arrogant personnage l'affirmait. Puisant dans ses ressources, la belle Servant tenta de se relever mais elle ne put échapper aux trois lames qui fusèrent dans sa direction. Pourtant, elles furent interrompues par une vague de flèche rougeoyante qui explosa dans le secteur, repoussant les armes du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui ne daignait même pas à tourner la tête.

« J'ignore qui tu es mais tu n'es pas convié à cette guerre. »

Se posant juste devant Rider, Archer possédait son arc dans sa main gauche et inexpressif. Cet homme était un Servant, il n'y avait aucun doute … mais d'où sortait-il ? L'archer ne saurait le dire, il ignorait si un quelconque mécanisme d'invocation avait été réalisé ces derniers jours mais ce gars redistribuait toutes les cartes.

« Archer … pourquoi … ? Haleta Rider, toujours à genoux et ensanglantée.

– Ne commence pas à te faire des idées. Nuança immédiatement le concerné, de dos à son interlocutrice. Ce type poserait problème et ta mort ne m'arrange pas pour le moment. »

La principale cible de jour ferma lentement ses yeux rouges, presque lassé par ce spectacle.

« Tu voudrais te battre contre moi, faker ? Souffla-t-il.

– C'est possible. Rétorqua l'intéressé.

– Attends. »

Ce fut au tour de Saber de se poser aux côtés d'Archer qui arqua un sourcil devant le comportement de la blonde. Cette dernière avait visiblement un petit peu récupéré de son combat contre Rider, du moins, elle avait retrouvé un peu ses esprits. La jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes fixa ensuite le nouvel arrivant qui afficha un léger sourire au coin de son visage.

« C'est un Servant de la dernière Guerre du Saint-Graal. Murmura Saber à l'encontre de son coéquipier, ce dernier fronçant les sourcils devant cette information.

– Quoi ? Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

– Oui. C'était le Servant de classe « _Archer_ » durant la quatrième guerre. Je ne sais pas comment il s'est pris pour rester dans cette ère … mais il est dangereux. »

Un Archer qui plus est ? Le Servant de Rin aurait presque pu avoir de légers frissons à cette pensée mais il n'en dit pas plus.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire, comme me l'a affirmé Kotomine.

– Tu connais Kotomine Kirei ? Hoqueta presque Saber, les yeux élargis.

– Évidemment. On pourrait considérer qu'il soit mon « _Master _» dans cette ère-là. Enfin, c'est peut-être un grand mot puisque je ne suis plus un Servant comme vous.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, par là ?!

– J'en ai sûrement trop dit. Et de toute manière, c'est un endroit beaucoup trop laid pour des retrouvailles convenables, Saber. Viendra le jour où je t'aurais toute entière, tu es le dernier trésor qui me manque dans ce bas-monde. »

D'un mouvement de sa main, de nombreux portails dorés apparurent sous les regards désabusés de ses cibles.

« Puisque tu n'as pas réussi à découvrir mon identité durant la dernière guerre, je vais te faire une fleur, Saber. Et vous pouvez la remercier, bâtards. S'enquit le jeune homme d'un ton hautain par rapport à Archer et Rider. »

Ses armes commencèrent à sortir de ses portails et il leva sa main droite, se préparant à donner l'ordre d'attaquer ce petit groupe de Servants.

« Je suis le Roi de toutes choses, le Roi de tous les Esprits Héroïques. Se vanta-t-il, en levant légèrement la tête. Je suis le Roi des Héros, Gilgamesh ! »

Les épées explosèrent rapidement dans leur direction, causant des déflagrations dorées importantes.

Tiquant légèrement, Archer avait invoqué des épées afin de contrer les armes mais cela n'avait pas suffi à les protéger efficacement. Constatant l'état plus que précaire de Rider dans son dos, le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et esquissa un saut vers la berge. Saber, elle, courut rapidement sur l'eau, échappant avec plus de facilité aux nombreuses lames de Gilgamesh. Comment un Servant pouvait-il en repousser trois aussi facilement ? La blonde fit quelques pas vers la berge où Archer venait d'atterrir, Rider quasiment inconsciente dans ses bras.

« Tss, cet enfoiré … fulmina Archer, en secouant négativement la tête.

– Tout va bien, Archer ? Demanda Saber en se déposant ses jambières juste à côté du principal concerné.

– Ouais. »

Apparemment, la chevalière allait plutôt bien. Même si de nombreuses tâches de sang parsemaient son corps, surtout son visage où le sang s'écoulait toujours au-dessus de son œil gauche. Saber posa ensuite son regard émeraude dans les alentours et Gilgamesh était déjà partie. Cet homme … comment cela se faisait-il ? La blonde secoua négativement la tête et elle regarda ensuite Rider : cette dernière disposait de grosses blessures et il était difficile de savoir s'il y avait un moyen de la soigner.

Plus important, est-ce que Shirô et Rin allaient bien ? Elle se sentait un peu coupable de les avoir abandonné … enfin, ce n'était pas le moment.

« Va retrouver Rin, je m'occupe d'elle. Lâcha Archer, le ton lent.

– … Je vois, désolée. Merci. Fit la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. »

Saber s'éclipsa rapidement et elle fit un léger détour : le nouveau parc de la ville. Lorsqu'elle déposa un pied dedans, l'Esprit Héroïque chercha du regard où pouvait se trouver Sakura Matô. Mais aucune trace de la Master de Rider dans les environs. La chevalière fouilla rapidement, rien du tout, à son grand dam. Bon, elle devait alors retrouver Shirô, elle sentit qu'un combat se déroulait dans les alentours.

**Champ de bataille de Rin et Shirô.**

Les lumières s'étaient éteintes brutalement. Cela laissait présager qu'une seule chose possible. Rin Tohsaka se tourna rapidement à sa droite : cette zone obscurcie par la nuit contenait quelque chose et elle savait pertinemment quoi. Ce sentiment d'anxiété et presque de peur, elle le reconnaissait parfaitement. Zôken avait déjà pris les jambes à son cou visiblement, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs ne comptait pas trembler davantage.

Serrant nerveusement les poings, Rin aperçut enfin … l'Ombre. Cette dernière émergea doucement de l'obscurité avant de s'arrêter dans son chemin. Restant immobile pendant quelques secondes, de longues secondes pour la grande-sœur de Sakura qui sortit des gemmes depuis son manteau écarlate. Sans plus hésiter, Tohsaka lança les pierres magiques dans sa direction : subitement, d'un mouvement qui aurait presque pu faire sursauter la belle brune, l'Ombre se déploya afin de dévorer immédiatement l'attaque ennemie.

« C'est pas vrai … un espace imaginaire … ? Souffla lentement Rin, les dents serrés. »

Les ténèbres commencèrent à envelopper cette Ombre … avant que le tout ne fuse vers Rin qui plaça instinctivement ses bras devant son visage. Mais elle se sentit emporter puisque Shirô Emiya plaqua son amie au sol, juste à côté de l'offensive de l'assaillante.

« Merci … Shirô. Soupira Tohsaka, les yeux momentanément fermés.

– Ne me remercie pas maintenant, souffla Emiya en se redressant. »

Ses épées en main, le jeune homme ne savait pas réellement quoi faire devant une entité aussi mystérieuse. La meilleure chose à faire serait de quitter les lieux et en vitesse parce que cette chose ne comptait pas rester aussi passive : ses étranges lianes ténébreuses fusèrent directement sur Shirô qui esquiva d'un mouvement vers la gauche l'offensive. Néanmoins, il sentit une légère égratignure sur sa hanche et une horrible sensation le gagna : brutalement, les yeux du jeune homme s'élargirent et un cri de douleur retentit.

« Shirô ! S'écria Rin en accourant dans sa direction. »

Ce dernier se cambrait de douleur et il resta à genoux pendant quelques secondes, une douleur presque folle animait ses pupilles. La Tohsaka serra les dents et se tourna net en direction de l'Ombre, celle-ci déploya de nouveau les ténèbres qui enveloppa le secteur mais Rin ne se laissa pas faire, une nouvelle fois de plus. Se hâtant de prendre ses pierres magiques, la jeune femme à la tenue écarlate projeta les gemmes qui éclatèrent rapidement : une protection émeraude s'érigea droit devant elle.

Pourtant, sa barrière noircit progressivement sous les yeux confus de la Tohsaka, celle-ci prit ensuite Shirô dans ses bras, tentant de le protéger de toute cette corruption massive.

« À couvert ! »

Posant bruyamment un pied au sol, Saber arriva juste derrière le duo d'ami qui resta un peu surpris par les événements. Le sabre bien tendu juste à côté de sa tête, la nouvelle arrivante concentra son énergie dans son épée sacrée.

« _**Strike … Air ! **_»

Une puissante rafale de vent, avec une légère teinte dorée, explosa violemment. Elle perça immédiatement la barrière créée par Rin Tohsaka, la technique de Saber rencontra ensuite les sortes de tentacules sombres. Elle suffit tout juste à retenir l'offensive de l'Ombre, Rin profita de cet instant et récupéra Shirô afin de déguerpir en vitesse, les deux mages réussirent à s'en sortir avant que le Strike Air de la chevalière ne cède. Cette dernière bondit ensuite à l'arrière, évitant les lianes sombres.

« Rin ! Partons rapidement de ce traquenard ! Clama la Servant, le visage légèrement crispé.

– Ok ! Bien joué, Saber ! »

Cependant, quelque chose de bien plus grave se produisit : autour de cette Ombre, une énergie écarlate se rassembla. La Servant aux yeux émeraudes tiqua doucement avant d'élargir son regard rapidement : une onde de choc sombre se répandit directement, détruisant le sol. Si Saber réussit à s'en sortir, ce n'était pas réellement le cas de ses deux partenaires : Rin, en train de soutenir Shirô, ne put prétendre à échapper à une telle propagation d'énergie.

« Tohsaka …

– Shirô ! »

L'esprit un peu embrumé, Emiya constata que les deux allaient presque chuter dans le vide. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs serra les dents : avec le déséquilibre, elle avait lâché Shirô par inattention mais avant de vouloir le sauver, la mage ne savait même pas si elle-même, pouvait s'en sortir ou non. Utilisant sa magie pour renforcer son corps, Rin trouva la solution afin d'échapper à un sort funeste. Cependant, son regard se porta immédiatement à sa gauche : son ami ne tarderait pas à chuter dans les méandres de la terre si cela continuait.

Peu importe si sa vie serait sérieusement mise en péril, elle devait aller sauver Shirô !

« Reste où tu es, Rin ! Je m'en charge ! »

Saber s'élança littéralement dans le vide sous les yeux élargis de son amie aux cheveux noirs. Alors qu'Emiya commença sa chute, le jeune homme ne distingua pas très bien ce qui l'entourait, mais de nombreuses roches l'accompagnaient. L'une d'entre elles, bien plus grosse que la moyenne, le menaçait. Levant instinctivement sa main droite afin de demander de l'aide, Shirô eut réellement l'impression que ce mouvement était identique à celui durant l'incendie où il avait également appelé de l'aide en soulevant sa main.

« Shirô ! »

Tranchant les obstacles sur son passage, la Servant aux cheveux blonds attrapa la main de Shirô, la concernée planta ensuite son épée invisible sur le côté, stoppant ainsi leur chute. Retrouvant un élan de vitalité dans son regard, le Master remarqua la présence de Saber juste à ses côtés, elle lui lança un petit regard.

« Saber … Murmura Shirô, la voix embrumé.

– Si tu lèves ta main … je serais toujours là pour te sauver. Sourit la blonde en lui hochant positivement la tête. »

Ces mots firent légèrement élargir les yeux du concerné.

Bon, pas le temps de s'éterniser pour des moments sentimentaux cela dit. D'un mouvement, la jeune femme plaça son Master sur son épaule gauche avant de bondir rapidement en-dehors de cette crevasse très profonde. En remontant à la surface, la Servant aux yeux émeraude remarqua un fait important : déjà, Rin était encore ici et en bon état, étant probablement l'élément le plus essentiel mais surtout, l'Ombre avait déjà disparu.

« Vous allez bien ? Demanda Tohsaka en s'approchant des deux concernés.

– Tout va bien. Confirma Saber en soutenant Shirô par l'épaule. Il a sûrement besoin de repos après la blessure qu'il a reçu.

– … Je vois. Et pour Sakura ? »

La blonde baissa légèrement son regard et hocha négativement la tête.

« Bon, partons d'ici au moins. »

**Alors que plus loin …**

« Avant que tu commences à espérer quoi que ce soit, je tiens à te dire que je ne compte pas t'épargner. »

Les bras croisés devant le corps de Rider, Archer déposa son regard neutre sur la jeune femme aux cheveux violets. Celle-ci entrouvrit faiblement les yeux et remarqua instantanément quelque chose : son bandeau recouvrait sa vue, dû à une projection sûrement. Apparemment, le Servant de Tohsaka Rin avait pris ses précautions pour ses yeux alors, de toute manière, elle ne disposait pas réellement l'énergie afin de bouger correctement.

« Je … ne t'en demandais pas … autant … murmura doucement Rider, le souffle un peu coupé.

– Avant de te tuer … j'aurais une question à te poser. Affirma Archer, le regard relativement neutre.

– … Laquelle … ? »

Sa souffrance était facilement perceptible mais le Servant garda tout de même le contrôle sur ses émotions. Étrangement, voir cette femme étalée au sol, en train de mourir à petit-feu réveillerait presque quelque chose en lui mais il secoua la tête, négativement. Il ne fallait pas tomber dans le sentimentaliste comme cet imbécile.

« Qui est réellement … Sakura Matô ? »

Rider ne répondit rien, pour le moment. Des fines larmes s'écoulèrent depuis le bout de tissu sous le regard fermé d'Archer, instinctivement, elle plaça son bras droit devant ses yeux, comme pour dissimuler ce fait.

« Je ne peux pas … l'affirmer très … clairement … mais je sais qu'elles sont … liées.

– Elles ?

– Sakura … et l'Ombre … »

Archer élargit vivement son regard argenté : Sakura … était liée à cette Ombre ?

« Cependant … j'aurais .. une demande à formuler … un souhait à exaucer …

– … Je t'écoute.

– Sakura … s'il te plaît … Archer … sauve-la. »

Le manteau rouge du jeune homme voleta légèrement de droite à gauche, silencieux devant le moment de faiblesse de Médusa.

« Ma priorité absolue est la survie de Rin. À partir de là … je préfère ne pas tenir des promesses vides de sens. Articula le Servant, les yeux rouverts.

– Seulement … des mots … suffiront … je t'en prie … sauve Sakura … elle a trop souffert pour être … abandonnée. Supplia littéralement la Servant. »

Dire qu'il ne ressentait rien à ce moment précis serait probablement un mensonge. Éprouvait-il de la pitié envers cette femme qui tentait tout pour sauver son Master ?

Éprouvait-il de la pitié envers cette femme qui le suppliait de prendre la suite ?

L'Esprit Héroïque ferma lentement les paupières comme pour échapper à ce spectacle qu'il n'aimait définitivement pas et sa main se souleva.

Une épée apparut directement, dans un petit halo bleuté.

« Dans ce cas-là … je ne te garantis rien mais j'essaierai. Affirma Archer, le ton lent. »

Ne serait-ce qu'essayer était suffisant pour Rider. Elle se contenta de hocher positivement la tête, lentement. Pour la dernière fois, elle esquissa l'ombre d'un petit sourire, presque rassurée. Pour la dernière fois, sa bouche s'ouvrit avec la même vitesse …

« … Je … te … remercie … »

Pour la dernière fois … son sang s'écoula dans l'air.

Et pour la dernière fois … le visage de son Master lui revint en tête.

_Elle se souvenait de cette femme tourmentée par son passé, par ses « proches » …_

_Elle se souvenait de toute la souffrance endurée par cette mage … _

_Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la motiver à se rapprocher ainsi de cette frêle femme ?_

_De leur vécu similaire ?_

_De leur passé difficile ?_

_Non, probablement pas._

_C'était juste qu'elle ne voulait pas que la minuscule flamme qui brûlait à l'intérieur de Sakura s'éteignait. Elle voulait que sa Master puisse sortir de ce long cauchemar en clamant qu'elle aurait réussi à se relever de ça._

… _Contrairement à son passé …_

L'épée d'Archer s'était planté dans son ventre, arrachant simplement une coupure dans son souffle saccadé. Son bras précédemment placé sur son visage se reposa presque au ralenti sur le sol trempé par la pluie, l'air quasiment paisible. Comme si sa dernière prière avait été entendue. Sous cette même pluie battante, Archer ferma lentement les paupières avant d'enlever le tissu qui couvrait maladroitement les yeux de Rider … mais ces derniers demeuraient fermés. À cette vue, le jeune homme fut très momentanément surpris et passé ce petit moment, il se retourna.

« Tu peux fermer les yeux, maintenant. Tu n'auras plus besoin de les ouvrir … Déclara le Servant. »

Lentement, l'Esprit Héroïque au manteau rouge quitta les lieux, sous une pluie qui amenait presque un sentiment de désespoir pour certains.

Il ne sentait pas triste, non. Le contraire serait plutôt illogique mais … il y avait bien quelque chose d'autre en lui qui l'intimait de combattre de toutes ses forces durant cette guerre.

Sakura Matô se trouvait adossée à un mur, les cheveux masquant son regard violet, elle déversa silencieusement ses larmes. Doucement, la Matô se retrouva à genoux en train de sangloter sans un seul son, la jeune femme sentit une douleur grandissante envahir son cœur. La voici seule désormais. Seule contre ce monde.

« Je suis tellement … désolée … Rider … »

Son Servant avait dû affronter tellement de difficultés pour son bien, elle avait sacrifié tellement de choses, à commencer par son propre vœu. Elle avait dû être sous les ordres de son grand-frère, Shinji, et accomplir le moindre de ses ordres. Rider s'était battue jusqu'au bout pour son bien à elle … comment la remercier de tant d'efforts ? Sûrement en la laissant … disparaître. Voilà pourquoi … son dernier Sceau de Commandement n'avait pas été activé, pour que sa partenaire puisse trouver aussi le repos.

« Merci pour tout … Médusa … »

**Chapitre 44 : Ferme les Yeux maintenant**


	45. Nos Ennemis

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

_Elle ne ressentait plus rien du tout._

_L'épée d'Archer plantée dans son ventre ne lui procurait pas de douleur._

_Parce qu'il y avait seulement son cœur qui souffrait actuellement. _

_Il souffrait de savoir … qu'elle ne serait plus là pour accompagner Sakura._

_Qu'elle ne serait plus là pour assister à la libération de Sakura. Rider y croyait fermement, qu'un jour, la Matô pourrait se relever et oublier son passé._

_Archer n'avait pas hésité une seconde pour la tuer. _

_Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire._

_Lui aussi possédait son propre combat à mener. Le fait d'avoir accepté sa demande demeurait déjà une assez bonne action de sa part, elle le remerciait silencieusement._

Le corps de Rider disparut dans des particules violettes, sous une pluie battante. Archer était déjà en train tourner les talons, doucement.

_Adieu, Sakura._

**Plus tard …**

« Argh … ma tête … »

Un sérieux mal de crâne envahit les sens d'Emiya Shirô. Ce dernier ouvrit lentement les paupières et … il se retrouvait dans son lit ? Toujours dans la maison généreusement donné par Rin, le jeune homme se redressa difficilement tout en posant une main sur sa tête, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé … ? Puis, les événement lui revinrent à l'esprit et rapidement, Shirô se releva pour sortir de la chambre … avant que la porte ne s'ouvre d'elle-même.

« Shirô ? »

Saber venait voir si tout allait bien suite aux bruits que faisaient le mage aux cheveux rouges depuis son bref réveil. Il hocha simplement la tête, affirmant qu'il allait bien. D'un rapide regard, Emiya constata que la nuit dominait encore, cela signifiait que son évanouissement n'avait duré que quelques minutes ?

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta la blonde, l'incitant à s'asseoir momentanément sur le lit, ce que le concerné fit.

– Ouais, j'ai sûrement eu un coup de fièvre ou quelque chose comme ça … Soupira Shirô, en désignant la dernière attaque reçue.

– Non, c'était bien pire que ça. Tu as reçu de la souillure. En temps normal, son toucher suffirait à te faire perdre la tête, surtout pour quelqu'un de pur … »

L'intéressé déglutit légèrement. Ce qui expliquait la nature de sa folie passagère pendant le combat contre l'Ombre alors …

Soulevant un petit peu le t-shirt de son partenaire, la jeune femme écarquilla vivement ses yeux sous l'air intrigué du concerné parce qu'elle resta quelques secondes sans dire quoi que ce soit.

« Il … n'y a plus rien. »

Aussi surpris que Saber, Shirô regarda dans la même direction et il fit exactement le même constat : aucune trace de souillure ou de corruption. Tiens ? Étrange, ses pouvoirs de soins procurés par le pacte avec sa Servant avaient-ils un tel effet sur lui ? Aucune idée, à vrai dire, ce serait plus Tohsaka qui pourrait répondre à ces interrogations.

Songeuse, la chevalière réfléchissait aux alternatives avant de secouer négativement la tête, n'ayant absolument pas d'idée pour expliquer ce phénomène. Sa Servant lui intima de la suivre afin d'en parler avec Rin, patientant en bas, dans le salon.

Apparemment, ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à trouver Sakura. À son grand dam.

« Saber … pourquoi tu es partie seule, ce soir ? Interrogea-t-il ensuite. »

Cette question donna quelques difficultés à l'intéressée, celle-ci continua simplement sa marche sans répondre à son Master. Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils et saisit le poignet de sa partenaire afin de la forcer à répondre, parce que oui, il avait quand même besoin de savoir.

« Je ne voulais pas vous impliquer. Murmura la Servant, les yeux baissés.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit mais nous sommes une équipe. Nous devons faire les choses ensembles. Souffla Shirô, doucement.

– Tu dis vrai … mais pour cette affaire, c'est entièrement de ma faute si les choses se sont déroulées ainsi. Je … n'aurais peut-être pas dû, envisager une notion de bonheur dans ce monde. »

En disant ces propos, la blonde poursuivit sa route en laissant Shirô seul, au milieu du couloir pendant quelques instants.

_Une erreur ? De penser au bonheur … ?_

Une fois le trio réuni – Archer ne se trouvant pas ici – dans le salon, ce fut Rin qui débuta la réunion stratégique. Les bras croisés et debout, comme à son habitude, la jeune femme marchait lentement.

« Bon, faisons rapidement le point de la situation. Nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé Sakura. On sait juste que Rider est morte de même qu'un nouveau Servant vient de rentrer dans la guerre du Saint-Graal. Apparemment, ce serait le Roi des Héros, Gilgamesh. La situation est vraiment mauvaise et mal embarquée. »

Bien que les deux Masters disposaient d'un avantage numérique sur les autres, les différents Servants encore présents avaient du répondant, très largement même. Gilgamesh était le plus ancien des Esprits Héroïques … et il possédait certainement le prototype de chaque Hogû, d'après les mots d'Archer. Shirô hocha lentement la tête, il était vrai que le dernier carré de cette guerre représentait probablement la phase la plus difficile.

« Que faisons-nous ? Demanda Emiya, les bras sur ses genoux.

– Le plus important serait de retrouver Sakura au plus vite. Proposa Tohsaka, marchant dans le salon.

– Je suis d'accord. Déclara Saber de son côté, les jambes croisées. Surtout que d'après Archer … elle serait aussi liée à l'Ombre. Il faudrait détruire le lien les unissant, à partir de là, nous pouvions même supposer que détruire ce lien provoquerait des dommages irréversibles sur l'Ombre.

– Peut-être bien … songea Rin, une main en-dessous de son menton. »

Gilgamesh et Berserker seraient ensuite les prochaines cibles. Dans l'idéal, elle aurait bien souhaité que les deux s'affrontent pour qu'il y ait un adversaire de moins dans cette tuerie. Mais c'était probablement trop beau pour être réalisable. Et pour le clou du spectacle, il s'avérait que Kotomine Kirei était impliqué dans l'affaire du Huitième Servant, elle avait toujours eu une mauvaise sensation de ce prêtre à la noix, mais à de là, imaginer qu'il possédait un tel rôle …

Beaucoup trop d'éléments s'enchaînaient si rapidement … difficile de bien suivre le rythme.

« Demain, nous essayerons de chercher Sakura. Essayons dans le manoir et profitons-en pour tuer une bonne fois pour toute, Zôken. Lui aussi veut avoir son rôle dans la guerre … »

Oui, beaucoup trop d'éléments.

Rin invita ensuite au duo de prendre un petit peu de congé pour cette nuit. Il fallait dire que les affrontements contre Rider et l'Ombre étaient bien éprouvants, une bonne nuit de sommeil devrait faire le plus grand bien pour tous les membres de cette maison.

Allongé dans son lit, Shirô cogitait beaucoup. Un nouveau protagoniste venait d'apparaître, clamant être un Servant de la Quatrième Guerre du Saint-Graal. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait-il, concrètement ? Même un Servant pouvait rester dans ce monde, sans l'aide du Saint-Graal pour se manifester ? Étrange. Dans un coin de son esprit germa une idée … mais non, il y avait d'autre priorité en ce moment que de penser à son bonheur. Et au _sien_.

De plus, son esprit se focalisa également sur cet homme : Kotomine Kirei. Ce dernier demeurait le Master de Gilgamesh, apparemment. Surtout … il avait été un adversaire contre Kiritsugu … c'était alors de son devoir de l'affronter.

Mais ce n'était pas le seul problème en suspend.

Sakura et l'Ombre étaient liées ? Par quel phénomène ? Comment ? Le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas pu échanger avec sa cadette depuis sa « _trahison _» …

Sa présence lui manquait tout de même, sa bonne humeur, sa gentillesse …

Il sentit un vide en lui. Un vide pesant.

Emiya secoua négativement la tête et croisa les bras derrière sa tête, n'ayant vraiment pas envie de dormir immédiatement : après tout, son réveil remontait tout juste à quelques minutes. Retrouver le sommeil serait probablement difficile, Shirô songea ensuite à un moyen de récupérer Sakura. Sans Rider pour la protéger, elle devrait en théorie, sortir de cette guerre du Saint-Graal, non ? Quand bien même son lien avec cette Ombre, en tant que Master, la Matô ne pouvait plus participer à cette tuerie, hein ?

« Idiote … »

Il la récupérait quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Saber et Tohsaka semblaient être sur la même longueur d'onde, tant mieux dans ce cas-là puisqu'il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se battre contre l'une d'entre elle.

Subitement, des mots revenaient dans sa tête. Des paroles avec Kotomine Kirei. Les yeux tremblotants, Shirô aurait juré que son souffle venait de s'arrêter.

_« Mais il y a bien une chose, dont je suis sûr. Murmura Kirei, le ton bien plus sombre. C'est que cette Ombre n'agit pas au hasard. Elle obéit à quelqu'un, c'est évident. »_

Arrête. N'y pense pas.

_« Matô Shinji était la cible de quelqu'un, et cette même personne a envoyé cette Ombre pour le tuer. »_

Sakura et l'Ombre étaient liées … n'est-ce pas … ?

**Manoir des Einzbern.**

« Maîtresse … ? »

Contrairement à son habitude, Sella avait enlevé son couvre-chef pour que ses longs cheveux immaculés cascadent derrière son dos. En fait, au vu de l'heure tardive, il était plutôt normal en réalité, étant rapidement sortie d'une douche relaxante, la servante portait simplement un long kimono blanc. Mais au vu des bruits étranges dans la chambre de sa maîtresse, la jeune femme était partie voir ce qui n'allait pas. La principale intéressée, Ilyasviel plaça une main sur son visage, le souffle un petit peu emballé sous le regard inquiet de Sella qui arriva fort rapidement à sa hauteur tout en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules.

« Maîtresse ! Il faut que vous teniez le coup ! Paniqua presque l'Homoncule, ses yeux en face de l'héritière des Einzbern.

– Ça … va … ça va maintenant. C'est passé … récupéra Ilya en secouant la tête. »

Une autre âme de plus alors …

La petite fille, en apparence, aux cheveux blancs s'assit ensuite sur son lit, quelques gouttes de sueurs perlant de son front. Ilyasviel s'allongea ensuite négligemment sur son lit en posant sa tête sur son oreiller, les yeux pointés en direction de son plafond. Sella resta quelques minutes afin de vérifier que tout allait bien, même si la concernée clamait que tout allait bien désormais.

« Dis, Sella … comment ma mère a dû se sentir lorsqu'elle souffrait comme ça ? Demanda la Einzbern, sans ton particulier.

– Eh bien … elle a sûrement dû penser à vous à ces moments-là, je suppose. Déclara sa servante, assise sur le rebord de son lit.

– Tu penses que ça a réussi à la soulager, un petit peu ?

– J'imagine que oui.

– À qui, je peux penser moi ? »

Sella écarquilla très vivement ses yeux avant de secouer négativement sa tête. Délicatement, elle prit l'initiative de caresser lentement la chevelure de sa maîtresse qui ne comprenait pas encore toutes les choses qui régissaient ce monde. Comment aurait-elle pu en étant enfermée une bonne partie de son existence ?

« Vous n'aviez pas besoin de le faire, maîtresse. Vous êtes suffisamment forte pour endurer ça, dîtes-vous que les pires moments pour vous … sont déjà passés.

– Tu penses ?

– Très certainement. Allez, reposez-vous maintenant. Il commence à être tard dehors. »

Sella éteignit ensuite la lampe, placée à proximité de son lit. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs quitta ensuite la chambre de sa maîtresse qui décida d'obtempérer : la fatigue prenait un petit peu pas le sur elle. Lentement, ses paupières se fermèrent, il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde dans cette guerre … peut-être qu'il … était le moment de régler cette affaire entre eux.

**Le lendemain – Maison de Rin Tohsaka.**

« Merci, Rin. »

La propriétaire de cette maison servit une tasse de thé à une Saber qui avait eu du mal à rechercher le sommeil. Elle avait songé au fait … que le sauvetage de Sakura … n'était peut-être pas possible … ? Cette dernière secoua négativement la tête, comme pour se changer un petit peu les idées un peu trop pessimistes. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds prit un peu de thé, histoire de la détendre un petit peu, tout en fermant lentement les paupières. L'ambiance différait tellement par rapport à d'habitude, étant tellement vide … comment en étaient-ils arrivés à là ? Elle l'ignorait.

« Que faisons-nous pour aujourd'hui ? Murmura la Servant, déposant sa tasse sur la table basse.

– J'ai pensé à retrouver Sakura mais maintenant que Rider a disparu, il est encore plus difficile de savoir ce qu'elle va faire. Mais il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que Zôken est impliqué avec l'Ombre. Je ne sais pas s'il a une quelconque influence sur elle mais nous devons aller à la maison des Matô pour en savoir plus. Répondit Rin, les bras croisés.

– Je suppose que c'est la meilleure option qui se présente à nous. Souffla simplement son interlocutrice.

– Dans tous les cas, si jamais, il ne dit rien, nous l'éliminerons par précaution. »

Saber hocha positivement la tête, prenant une nouvelle fois sa tasse de thé. Le plan consistait de se rendre au manoir des Matô dans quelques heures maximum, histoire d'avoir une piste crédible. Les deux femmes attendirent que le seul homme de la maison ne vienne afin de se préparer à y aller. Le concerné se trouvait dans sa chambre, debout et bien déterminé à changer les choses, enfilant sa veste grisée, Emiya Shirô sortit pour rejoindre ses compères féminines.

« Je suis prêt, on peut y aller quand vous voulez. Souffla le mage.

– D'accord, répondit Rin Tohsaka en se relevant de son canapé.

– Dans ce cas-là, allons-y. »

Le trio se rendit alors dans la maison des Matô, à la recherche d'une réponse qu'ils espéraient … moins grave qu'ils ne le penseraient. Dehors, le soleil éclairait relativement bien la ville, quand bien même l'heure plutôt matinale. Le petit groupe finit par arriver juste devant la résidence de Zôken et aucune trace de vie, d'un œil extérieur tout du moins. Ce fut Saber qui poussa la porte en première, attentive au moindre détail sous ses yeux et qui était susceptible de les mettre en danger.

Shirô suivit platement le sillage de sa Servant, sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle sur le chemin, ce qui parut étrange tout de même.

« Il n'y a personne, visiblement. Lâcha Rin, rentrant à son tour.

– Visiblement, murmura la blonde à ses côtés.

– Bizarre. Ajouta le seul homme du trio, le regard se baladant de droite à gauche.

– Je pense que Zôken a su anticiper sur nos mouvements, tss. Fulmina ensuite la Master.

– Fouillons quand même la maison. Reprit Shirô, en exécutant immédiatement son idée. »

Les deux femmes furent plutôt d'accord avec la proposition du jeune homme. En marchant dans les couloirs, Emiya eut l'impression de voir des flashs dans sa tête, de ses anciennes visites à Shinji et Sakura … à l'époque. Sans savoir tout ce qui se tramait dans cet endroit, en réalité. La chambre de Shinji, il se souvenait de l'avoir beaucoup rendu visite pendant ces phases de maladies. En y repensant, le grand-frère avait dû sûrement abuser de la magie alors que son corps n'était pas prédisposé pour contenir le pouvoir.

Sa théorie se confirma dès lors qu'il posa un pied dans la chambre de son ancien ami, de nombreux livres montrant des études sur la magie, des bandages comportant des tâches de sang déjà sèches. Posant une main là-dessus, Shirô Emiya constata bien que Shinji avait tout tenté afin d'être le légitime héritier des Matô mais apparemment, sans succès pour lui.

Fouillant la maison, rien ne semblait donner un petit indice pour retrouver Sakura. Même dans sa chambre, d'ailleurs, Emiya la découvrait presque puisqu'il ne s'était rendu que très rarement durant ses visites.

Du côté de Saber, cette dernière avait senti quelques résidus de mana. N'ayant pas attendue les deux lycéens, la jeune femme poussa lentement une porte métallisée assez sombre. Son expression prit une mine plus grave, plus dégoûtée par le spectacle présent sous ses yeux : se trouvant dans les hauteurs, la blonde contemplait un décor pour le moins répugnant au vu de la présence des nombreux insectes qui parsemaient la salle d'entraînement. Saber posa furtivement son regard émeraude sur les insectes-blasons notamment … elle avait pensé que cette sensation était la même durant ses contacts physiques avec Sakura Matô durant les premières semaines de cohabitation avec la jeune femme aux cheveux violets.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir mise de côté la cadette pour le bien de sa Guerre du Saint-Graal alors que le problème aurait pu être évité. Si elle avait eu le courage de ne pas se rapprocher avec Shirô, peut-être que l'issue aurait été différente ? Qui sait, la blonde n'en savait absolument rien. La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête, trop tard pour regretter désormais. Il n'y avait plus rien dans cette salle horrible, la Servant fit rapidement demi-tour, pour rejoindre les deux autres.

Une fois, le trio réunis, Saber constata la présence d'un grimoire entre les bras de Rin. Sans demander quoi que ce soit, la blonde fit vivement comprendre que rien n'avait été trouvé dans les autres salles, surtout dans la salle d'entraînement des Matô.

« Bon, repartons. Suggéra la Tohsaka, pensive.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Shirô, du même ton que son amie.

– On continue de chercher.

– À l'aveugle ? Intervint Saber, perplexe.

– S'il le faut. »

Les deux partenaires remarquèrent aisément le ton changeant de Rin Tohsaka. Un ton mêlant une certaine inquiétude, plutôt palpable à vrai dire. Ce fut la Servant qui s'approcha doucement de la Master, ayant le regard constamment rivé vers le sol, et remarqua l'interrogation dans le regard d'Artoria.

« Jusqu'à maintenant, il y avait tout de même eu la présence de Rider pour la « _protéger _» disons-nous. Souffla lentement la brune, les bras croisés.

– Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux réellement en venir, Rin. Répondit le Roi des Chevaliers.

– C'est simple … je lui avais déjà prévenu avant son départ … de ne jamais être seule dehors. Parce que nos ennemis le seront aussi. »

Oui … et c'était extrêmement mauvais.

Cela pouvait potentiellement … la tuer.

**Chapitre 45 : Nos Ennemis**


	46. La Fleur Isolée

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

**Maison des Tohsaka.**

Plongée dans ses bouquins, Rin enleva vivement ses lunettes de lecture tout en poussant un léger soupir, à cause de la situation actuelle. Trop de complications à son goût. La guerre du Saint-Graal dont son père lui avait parlé ne ressemblait absolument pas à ça. Après plusieurs longues secondes de flottement, la porte de sa chambre finit par s'ouvrir, laissant Shirô et Saber la rejoindre vivement.

« Ah, vous voilà enfin. Déclara la brune en se redressant.

– Tu voulais nous parler ? Demanda Emiya, au seuil de la porte.

– À Saber plus précisément. Détailla la concernée par la suite. »

Elle laissa ses invités à s'installer correctement avant qu'elle ne croise les bras, comme à son habitude. La Servant du trio resta plus attentive : après tout, elle était le sujet de la conversation.

« Au vu des circonstances actuelles, nous n'avons pas réellement le choix. Pour vaincre Berserker, il faudra que Saber, tu sortes ton atout.

– Mon … atout ? Tu veux parler de mon Hogû ? Souffla-t-elle, plutôt perplexe devant les paroles de son amie aux cheveux noirs.

– Non, enfin, pas exactement. Rectifia la concernée, les yeux clos. Je veux parler du fourreau de ton épée ! »

Un léger silence s'installa dans la salle. Saber cligna rapidement des yeux comme si les informations n'étaient pas bien passés dans sa tête. Son fourreau ? Celui d'Excalibur … ?

« Selon la légende, quand Merlin te posa la question entre ce qui est le plus important entre ton épée et ton fourreau, il t'a bien dit que c'était le fourreau, non ? Parce que c'est lui qui te protégerait de chaque danger. Confirma Rin, une main sur la hanche.

– C'est bien ça. Affirma son amie aux cheveux blonds.

– Donc ! Je me suis posée une question : où se trouve-t-il, maintenant ? D'après la légende, avec ce fourreau, tu étais bien quasiment immortelle. Avec une telle arme, même Berserker devrait être vaincu ! »

_Le fourreau protégeait Saber de chaque danger ?_

Emiya baissa légèrement les yeux à cette pensée. Un tel objet …

« Attends, Tohsaka. Intervint justement Shirô, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Si Saber était réellement immortelle, elle ne serait pas morte, non ? »

Un instant de silence. Rin entrouvrit doucement la bouche avant de mettre sa main sur son visage, complètement dépitée.

« Ah oui … le fourreau avait été volé avant sa mort … Soupira bruyamment Tohsaka.

– Il y a méprise, tous les deux. Murmura Saber, les mains sur ses genoux, cette phrase faisant instantanément retourner les concernés. »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Rin espérait une réponse positive à propos du fourreau d'Excalibur. À cette pensée, la Servant regrettait un petit peu d'avoir employé ces mots-là mais bon, elle dissipa immédiatement les doutes autour de sa phrase.

« Je ne suis morte que « _d'un point de vue temporel_ ». C'est-à-dire, de nos jours. Articula lentement la blonde.

– Quoi ? Je crois que je n'ai pas tout saisi. Répondit Shirô, les sourcils froncés.

– En clair, à mon époque, je ne suis pas encore morte. Je suis devenue une Servant afin d'avoir le Saint-Graal comme récompense. Mais dès lors que j'obtiendrais cette dernière, le Roi Arthur mourra pour de bon.

– « _Devenue _» … ? Tu as dû passer un contrat pour devenir une Servant, c'est ça ? Demanda de son côté, Rin. Tu n'es pas encore un Esprit Héroïque alors …

– Exactement. Et le contrat m'oblige à obtenir le Graal en étant « _vivante_ ». C'est pourquoi je suis invoquée à chaque conflit où potentiellement, le Saint-Graal pourrait être invoquée. Dès lors que je recevrais la calice, nous pourrons alors affirmer que le concept d'Esprit Héroïque sera acté. Pour simplifier les choses, chaque invocation pour moi équivaudrait à un « _rêve_ » … »

Tohsaka cogita légèrement. Cela signifiait que ces « _rêves _» s'achèveraient lorsqu'elle récupérera le Saint-Graal. En y repensant, c'était un petit peu triste. Combien de temps devra-t-elle courir après son objectif ? En tout cas, cet état éclaircissait quelques détails comme sur le fait que Saber ne pouvait pas se dématérialiser comme Archer ou Rider. Parce qu'elle n'était pas encore morte. Mais une fois l'objet de sa convoitise dans sa possession, la femme nommée Artoria Pendragon disparaîtra définitivement. D'un coin d'œil, Rin jeta un petit regard à Emiya Shirô, ce dernier restant étrangement neutre devant les paroles de sa Servant.

« Je vois. Tes explications sont vraiment claires. Murmura la lycéenne, une main en-dessous de son menton.

– Malheureusement, on devra se débrouiller sans. Avec la présence d'Archer et de Saber, il est quand même possible de vaincre Berserker non ? Se rassura presque Emiya.

– C'est possible mais loin d'être sûr. »

Effectivement, cet ennemi paraissait tellement puissant que même toutes les précautions du monde ne suffiraient peut-être pas. Shirô hocha positivement la tête, tout en affirmant qu'ils devraient chercher à élaborer une tactique afin de gagner sans foncer dans le tas. Rin acquiesça vivement et laissa les deux partenaires prendre congés. Une fois seule, la jeune femme s'allongea sur son lit, fixant un point au plafond.

« Tu as une idée, pas vrai ? »

Apparaissant dans un halo bleuté, Archer avait les bras croisés. Tohsaka ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat et se redressa légèrement tout en posant son regard bleuté vers son Servant.

« Tu me connais mieux que je ne le pensais. Sourit lentement la brune.

– Ça répond pas tellement à ma question. Nota le concerné, les yeux fermés.

– On peut dire ça. Si on veut gagner contre Berserker … il faut que Saber soit en pleine possession de ses moyens … et je crois que j'ai une idée pour ça. »

**Plus loin … **

La pluie s'invita doucement dans le secteur.

Des pas lents résonnèrent.

Le visage un peu vide, Sakura Matô traînait un petit peu les pieds. Se trouvant dans les rues sombres de Fuyuki, cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle vagabondait de la sorte. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle n'avait plus d'endroit où rentrer, tous ses repères disparaissaient. Depuis la disparition de Rider, plus rien n'allait dans sa tête. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le monde détestait autant sa personne ? Elle ne savait pas. Sakura sentit le froid parcourir son corps, que devait-elle faire maintenant ?

Poursuivre la guerre ? À quoi bon ? Rider était morte.

Revenir vers les autres ? Comment ? Ses actions insensés demeuraient la source de leur désunion. Dans l'état actuel des choses, rien n'était possible.

Senpai continuait sûrement de la chercher, mais une fois qu'elle sera devant lui, que devra-t-elle faire ? Sakura n'en savait absolument rien. Tout ce que son cœur désirait, le monde lui enlevait. Peut-être que la seule solution contre ce monde … serait de le quitter par soi-même ? Que valait la vie dans ces conditions ? Pourquoi continuer à souffrir inlassablement, sans trouver le salut ? Pourquoi vivre dans la solitude ? La petite-fille de Zôken secoua négativement la tête, suite à des pensées un peu trop sombres à son goût. Renoncer maintenant ne ferait que rendre sa vie encore plus insensée qu'à l'accoutumé. Rider avait combattu de toutes forces, se suicider équivaudrait à insulter son ancienne Servant.

Après une dizaine de minutes, la Matô se reposa temporairement sur un banc mis-à-disposition afin de réfléchir quelques instants encore. Au fond, elle regrettait tellement de s'en être pris à Saber-san … d'un coup de tête, elle avait totalement détruit leur relation. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de s'être comportée comme une idiote, la jeune femme aurait dû comprendre et respecter le choix de Senpai. Pour qu'il soit heureux. Mais non, les actions de Sakura semblaient désormais irréparables.

La lycéenne reprit ensuite sa marche, déambulant dans les rues plutôt discrètement sans se faire repérer.

Sous une pluie silencieuse et annonciatrice de malheur, la Matô ne pouvait que retourner dans un seul endroit pour être sûre de se mettre à l'abri. Sakura poussa un léger soupir et vit un grand édifice juste en face de ses yeux : l'hôpital de Fuyuki, là où l'Ombre avait attaqué quelques jours plus tôt. Les autorités ayant déjà classés cette affaire, cet hôpital demeurait fermé pour le public. Mais au moins, elle espérait simplement de pouvoir se reposer ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, la méfiance gagna tout de même son être. Discrètement, Sakura s'introduit à l'intérieur.

Elle constata avec un certain dégoût qu'il y avait encore des traces de sang tâchant les murs autour. Après quelques minutes, la jeune femme aux cheveux violets trouva une chambre libre afin de se reposer librement. Retirant ses chaussures, la Matô s'installa sur le lit d'hôpital et elle chercha le sommeil difficile à trouver. Surtout en repensant que quelques jours avant, il n'y avait que des cadavres qui jonchaient chaque parties de cet hôpital.

« Je suis … tellement fatiguée … »

Elle manquait aussi en mana. Même si son état paraissait plus que correct. Elle ressentait un besoin étrange, un besoin dont elle ne connaissait presque pas. Ou si d'ailleurs. Ses pensées se mélangèrent dans une cacophonie assez impressionnante. Doucement, ses paupières se fermèrent, laissant la jeune femme dormir pour de bon.

Les minutes défilèrent sans que Sakura ne sache combien de temps s'écoula. Mais lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, la mage sentit quelque chose de différent au sein même de l'hôpital. Se relevant doucement, la Matô fronça les sourcils et jeta un petit regard dans la serrure afin de voir s'il y avait bien une présence ou non dans les couloirs sombres. À part le noir absolu, elle ne distinguait pas très bien les formes.

Se raclant doucement la gorge, les événements avec Assassin revinrent naturellement dans sa tête et elle espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas quelque chose de similaire. Elle plissa légèrement son regard pourpre afin de veiller aucun détail qui aurait son importance puis elle finit par voir quelque chose. Entendre quelque chose serait le plus exact.

Des bourdonnements ? Sakura s'éloigna naturellement de la porte puisque des bruits de pas retentirent lentement en même temps qu'un son grave. Un objet résonnait bruyamment au sol et constamment. Qu'était-ce ? Non, elle se souvenait de ce bruit, la jeune femme finit par rencontrer le mur derrière sans dos et finalement, les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent. Juste devant sa porte.

« Ha ha … on dirait que je t'ai retrouvé. »

L'issue finit par s'ouvrir, laissant une forme se dévoiler dans l'obscurité. Un sourire inquiétant se dessina progressivement sur son visage sous l'œil presque horrifié de Sakura qui plaça une main devant sa bouche, par instinct.

« Oh ? Pourquoi une telle réaction ? Aurais-tu peur … Sakura ? »

Son grand-père. Que venait-il faire ici ? Comment avait-il fait pour retrouver sa trace ? La Matô déglutit légèrement quand Zôken commença à faire quelques pas dans sa direction avec le même sourire greffé à son visage.

« Grand-père … Souffla difficilement la jeune femme, son cœur battant la chamade.

– Que se passe-t-il … ? Te voilà complètement seule. Remarqua le vieil homme.

– Comment … m'as-tu retrouvé … ?

– Je ne t'ai jamais perdu de vue. »

Cette phrase donna quelques sueurs froides à la mage qui secoua ensuite négativement la tête, quelque chose faisait battre son cœur bien plus rapidement qu'habituellement. La peur. Voici son ressenti du moment. Comment se faisait-il que son grand-père la surveillait toujours ? Pourquoi il n'agissait pas alors ? Toute une tonne de questions déferla dans la boîte crânienne de Sakura, celle-ci se raclant discrètement la gorge tout en ayant quelques gouttes de sueurs.

« Je vois que tu ne comprends toujours pas. Résonna la voix rauque de Zôken. Il est bientôt l'heure pour toi. L'heure de porter le rôle que je t'ai confié plusieurs années auparavant …

– De … de quoi parles-tu … ? Tremblota la concernée, les yeux légèrement élargis par la surprise.

– Oh ? Tu ne t'en souviendrais pas alors … c'est intéressant. Mais si tu veux partir … Sakura … tu peux.

– Hein ?

– Tu veux sortir non ? Sors donc et acceptes-en les conséquences … »

Zôken s'écarta légèrement afin de laisser une chance à sa petite-fille de quitter cet hôpital sans encombre. La Matô ne comprit rien à la situation actuelle. Mais à ce moment précis, difficile d'hésiter davantage : la peur qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de son grand-père obstruait totalement son jugement. D'un pas hésitant, la jeune femme prit quelques secondes avant de se précipiter plus rapidement sous l'air relativement neutre de l'aïeul qui esquissa un large sourire lorsqu'elle passa juste à côté lui.

« _Toutes _les conséquences … »

La sœur de Rin Tohsaka s'enfuit aussi rapidement qu'elle le put. Bien que la peur ressentie s'estompa légèrement, Sakura courut à toute allure, en espérant laisser le souvenir de son grand-père derrière elle. À quelques reprises, la jeune femme se surprit à sursauter sans réelle raison, pensant toujours que quelque chose l'attendait dans un croisement de couloir. Une fois en-dehors, la Matô laissa un petit regard à cet hôpital sombre et se concentra ensuite sur son nouvel objectif du moment : s'éloigner le plus loin possible de cet édifice.

Sous une pluie battante, la belle lycéenne courait à en perdre haleine. Ses chaussures faisant éclabousser l'eau présente sur le sol, Sakura tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de survivre dans cette ville hostile. Peu avant, Rider lui avait tout de même averti de ne pas partir à l'église parce que ce prêtre était étrange. Quand bien même la nature supposée neutre de ce dernier, valait mieux ne pas s'approcher.

Quelques dizaines de minute suffirent pour que la cadette de Shirô Emiya ne se repose dans endroit un peu sombre : le parc de la ville. Pas celui où Saber et Rider avait guerroyé mais bien les vestiges de la dernière guerre du Saint-Graal. C'était le seul endroit accessible et encore, cela ne la protégeait pas de la pluie qui tombait régulièrement. Son visage se releva doucement.

« Pfiou … »

La solitude gagna doucement son être. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû tenter d'échapper à la mort en y repensant …

Sakura secoua négativement la tête et chercha plutôt un banc où se reposer presque convenablement. Sa respiration se saccada légèrement, elle se sentait vraiment mal. Pourquoi … ? Ah … oui. Parce que le mana lui manquait clairement et la faim commençait réellement à devenir pesant.

Après quelques secondes de recherche, elle en trouva un, pas trop exposé à la pluie non plus. Elle voulut s'allonger dessus et prendre quelques minutes de repos au minimum mais de la lumière l'aveugla momentanément : une moto ? Une main devant son visage afin de se protéger du phare, elle élargit largement ses yeux quand …

« Fuji … mura-sensei … ?

– Sakura-chan ! S'inquiéta immédiatement la concernée. »

Descendant précipitamment de sa moto, la tutrice de Shirô Emiya arriva rapidement devant l'interpellée. Cette dernière demeurait bien pâle, les yeux un peu lourds. La professeure l'aida à se relever légèrement, le regard traduisant toute son inquiétude vis-à-vis de son élève, chancelante.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?! S'écria-t-elle, presque de panique.

– Je suis … juste épuisée … murmura faiblement Sakura.

– Je te ramène à la maison tout de suite ! Shirô s'occupera de toi ! »

Rien que le nom de son Senpai fit presque sursauter la jeune femme aux cheveux violets qui reprit un peu plus de vitalité dans son regard. Elle secoua ensuite négativement la tête sous les yeux interloqués de Fujimura Taiga.

« Senpai … n'est pas à la maison … Souffla difficilement la Matô.

– Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait pendant que tu es comme ça ?!

– Est-ce que vous pouvez … me ramener chez … vous … ?

– Bien sûr ! Accroche-toi ! »

L'intéressée hocha positivement la tête. Taiga partit directement dans la direction de sa maison, le plus rapidement possible serait l'idéal. Elle espérait sincèrement que ce n'était qu'un coup de fatigue. Oui c'était sûrement ça ! Quelques minutes suffirent pour que Fujimura ne ramène Sakura devant chez elle. Elle fut ensuite présentée à ses parents qui acceptèrent immédiatement la proposition de leur fille : refuser la venue de cette jeune fille malade serait complètement criminelle ! Se justifiant la mère de Fujimura, une vieille femme ayant été bien affectée par le temps, tout comme son mari d'ailleurs. Tous deux bien habillés dans leurs kimonos immaculés, respectant sûrement les traditions locales.

« Voilà ta chambre, Sakura-chan. Désigna Taiga, les mains sur les hanches. Je vais appeler Shirô pour qu'il passe, ok ?

– N-Non ! Ce n'est pas la peine, n'en parlez pas s'il vous plaît ! Supplia presque la concernée. »

Cette requête avait de quoi légèrement perturber Fujimura qui arqua simplement les sourcils devant le comportement étrange de son élève. La tutrice d'Emiya lui conseilla vivement de se reposer et que le lendemain, elles iraient consulter un médecin si besoin. Sakura la remercia rapidement avec un sourire factice, une fois Taiga sortie, la Matô reprit sa mine habituelle depuis ces derniers jours.

Après une douche relaxante, la jeune femme vint, presque de force, dans la salle à manger puisque les parents de Fujimura obligèrent littéralement à la mage de partager leur repas. Difficile de refuser après un tel accueil, elle tenta d'être le plus polis possible tout en veillant à ne pas trop manger : elle avait quand même plutôt faim. Quand bien même, son moral frôlant le zéro absolu, Sakura devait manger pour récupérer ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu.

« Je t'en prie, Sakura-chan. Tu peux manger autant que tu veux ! S'écria la vieille femme, en ricanant de bon cœur.

– … Merci … ? Hésita un petit peu la principale concernée, un peu intimidée.

– Ce n'est peut-être pas du niveau de Shirô, mais elle cuisine encore très bien ! Embellit Taiga en prenant frénétiquement son bol de riz.

– Ha ha ! Voyons, Shirô-kun est bien meilleur que moi ! C'est même pour ça que tu manges tout le temps là-bas !

– Mais non ! Sinon, il serait tout seul si Sakura-chan n'est pas avec lui !

– Il paraît que tu cuisines bien aussi, Sakura-chan … intervint la voix du père en se rapprochant discrètement. Si ça ne te dérange pas, est-ce que tu peux nous donner un peu de conseil … parce qu'on commence à manger toujours les mêmes plats ici … déplora-t-il ensuite.

– Chéri ! Tu ne m'en a jamais parlé !

– Bah … tu m'écoutes jamais aussi … ! »

Pendant quelques instants, la Matô se surprit d'oublier la terrible situation dans laquelle, elle se trouvait actuellement. Quelle famille chaleureuse … Sakura se permit même de rigoler avec les membres de cette merveilleuse famille.

« Dis, est-ce que ça te dirait de passer le week-end ici ? Proposa la mère de Fujimura sous le regard intrigué de sa fille.

– C'est une bonne idée, comme ça, tu t'amélioras dans la cuisine mon amour ! Ajouta le vieil homme, provoquant le rire de sa femme.

– Oh arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu vas lui donner des mauvaises idées ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?! »

Sakura sourit maladroitement, comment pouvait-elle rester ici tout en sachant pertinemment que Senpai allait arriver d'un moment ou un autre. Oui, valait mieux décliner cette offre qui aurait pu se montrer aguicheur aux premiers abords. Doucement, elle secoua négativement la tête.

« Je pense que je devrais repartir demain … déclara lentement la jeune femme.

– Oh, je vois. Si jamais, tu changes d'avis, n'hésite pas à nous le dire ! Sourit la mère de Taiga.

– Oui … »

Elle prit ensuite une petite portion de nourriture, et élargit très discrètement les yeux, sans qu'aucun membre ne remarque ce léger détail.

_Il n'y avait pas de goût ? Bizarre … _

**Chapitre 46 : La ****Fleur Isolée**


	47. Un Printemps sans Fleur

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

**Maison des Tohsaka.**

« Tiens, Shirô. J'aimerais que tu prennes ça. »

Un pendentif écarlate lui fut tendu. À cette vue, Shirô Emiya arqua simplement un sourcils. Sans réellement comprendre, Shirô accepta de prendre le pendentif que Rin avait dans sa main droite.

« C'est mon père qui me l'a donné. Il contient une dizaine d'année de magie à l'intérieur, il l'a préparé exprès pour m'aider à remporter la guerre. Souffla la Tohsaka.

– Je vois … »

Son regard s'attarda longuement dessus, ne sachant pas réellement pourquoi, cet objet l'hypnotisait un petit peu. Mais il se rendit compte d'une chose extrêmement importante, au passage.

« H-Hein ?! Mais je ne peux pas prendre un objet d'une telle valeur ! S'écria Emiya, le regard dirigé vers son interlocutrice.

– Bien sûr que si. C'est notre meilleure chance pour gagner contre Berserker. Déclara jeune femme en plaçant une main sur sa hanche.

– Comment ?

– Je t'expliquerais les détails plus tard, mais c'est un élément capital pour notre victoire. Ne t'en sépare pas sous aucun prétexte.

– O-Ok. »

Ayant presque été intimidé par les paroles de Rin, Shirô se contenta de hocher précipitamment la tête. Au moins, elle semblait avoir un plan derrière la tête contre ce monstre de Berserker, en voilà une bonne nouvelle. Enfin. Le jeune homme se retira ensuite, clamant qu'il allait continuer son entraînement afin de se perfectionner dans la magie. Bien que ses progrès avaient été fulgurants par rapport à ses débuts, ce n'était pas encore suffisant pour aider efficacement Saber et Tohsaka.

Mais avant tout. Il devait faire un petit détour.

Devant la chambre de sa Servant, il toqua doucement à la porte. Quelques secondes suffirent pour que la jeune femme ne vienne ouvrir la porte, ses grands yeux émeraudes montrant une certaine perplexité sur la raison de sa venue. Un peu déstabilisé par ce regard, Shirô se gratta légèrement la tête.

« Euh … je peux rentrer ? Demanda-t-il, le ton lent.

– Oui … bien sûr. Invita ensuite la blonde. »

Les deux partenaires s'assirent ensuite sur le lit, chacun regardant un point invisible dans le vide. Saber ne savait pas réellement ce qui tracassait son Master, à vrai dire. Finalement, celui-ci releva son regard vers sa partenaire qui partagea son geste.

« Je voulais juste te parler de ton vœu. Articula-t-il, les yeux légèrement plissés.

– Shirô. Lâcha la concernée, le ton ferme.

– Attends, attends. Tempéra le mage, en levant ses mains par la suite. Je ne vais pas chercher à te disputer encore ou quoi que ce soit. »

Le visage peu convaincu de Saber suffit à qu'il prenne quelques secondes afin de bien chercher les mots pour qu'ils ne se disputent pas comme la fois précédente. Inspirant une bonne fois, Shirô tint la main de sa Servant dans la sienne tout en plongeant intensément son regard dans le sien.

« Écoute-moi. Je sais que tu veux faire tout ton possible pour ton Royaume … mais est-ce que tu penses que c'est la meilleure chose à faire ? Souffla lentement Emiya.

– Évidemment. C'est l'unique solution afin que mon pays puisse être prospère. Il n'y a aucun débat possible, Shirô. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, quels que soient tes arguments. Répondit l'intéressée, quasiment sur la défensive. »

Quand elle le voulait, elle pouvait rendre les choses tellement plus compliquées, songea le fils de Kiritsugu, les yeux clos. Il secoua légèrement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ça … je voulais te dire que peut-être, ce n'est pas la seule voie qui s'offre à toi. »

Les iris émeraudes de la chevalière s'élargirent vivement. Comment … ? Ce n'était pas la seule … voie possible ? Il y avait une autre solution … ? Était-ce … seulement possible ?

« Que dis-tu … ?

– Tu veux sauver ton pays en revenant sur une décision avant ta « _mor__t_ » non ? Peut-être que c'est justement ton sacrifice qui a permis la prospérité de ton royaume ? Tonna lentement Shirô.

– Non … Ce n'est pas possible … j'ai vu … j'ai vu mon royaume chuter … »

Les yeux tremblotants, Saber ne devait pas douter. Non. Elle savait ce qu'elle affirmait. Son Royaume déchu avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le guider, quelqu'un de bien plus digne que sa personne.

« Lors de la précédente guerre du Saint-Graal … j'ai revu un de mes défunts chevaliers … complètement emporté par la folie à cause de mon règne … Murmura Artoria, les yeux toujours élargis. Ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi d'autres … j'ai besoin … du Saint-Graal … oui, plus que quiconque … »

Emiya Shirô plissa légèrement son regard. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds commençait à se perdre, à mélanger toutes ses pensées.

« Shirô … je n'ai que cela à leur offrir … le Saint-Graal … c'est potentiellement mon unique recours afin de me racheter auprès de mes sujets … »

Le fils de Kiritsugu ferma doucement les paupières et il posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Saber qui releva faiblement son regard.

« Saber … ne dis pas que ton règne était une erreur. Le passé ne peut pas être changé. Parce que tout comme moi … tu as vécu des atrocités. Tu as eu des pertes, des gens à qui tu tenais. Mais tu dois porter ce fardeau sur tes épaules. Et … sois digne de leur loyauté en acceptant le passé. Si jamais, tu abandonnais maintenant en revenant sur ta décision en tant que Roi … ce serait un affront pour tous les chevaliers qui ont versé leur sang en ta cause. Chuchota le mage aux cheveux rouges. »

Le visage confus, Saber ne sut quoi répondre devant ce véritable discours de son Master. Ce dernier ramena lentement sa Servant contre lui, passant une main sur sa chevelure blonde.

« Moi aussi … j'ai pris le fardeau des gens que je n'ai pas pu sauver, à l'époque. Jamais, je ne changerais ce passé … parce que tout comme toi, ce serait un affront pour les gens qui sont morts ce jour-là. C'est en prenant la responsabilité de ses vies … que j'ai réussi à accepter mon passé, s'il y a quelque chose que je dois changer, ce n'est pas mon passé. Mais le futur de toutes les personnes qui m'entourent. »

Dans les bras de son Master, Saber était toujours surprise : comment Shirô pouvait-il si facilement accepter son passé ? Pourquoi ne prenait-il pas le Saint-Graal pour se sauver lui-même ? Pourquoi … privilégiait-il son idéal à son salut ? Comment faisait-il ? Son cœur demeurait si fort … contrairement à elle.

Elle se réfugia un petit peu plus à l'intérieur de ses bras presque rassurants.

« Je ne sais pas … Shirô … si je serais assez forte pour ça. Déclara doucement la Servant.

– Ouais … je sais. Prends le temps de bien réfléchir … si c'est réellement ton vœu … je ne peux pas t'empêcher. »

Cette phrase avait une intonation bien plus grave. Parce qu'en réalité, il ne voulait absolument pas la laisser faire un tel choix. Mais si c'était réellement le souhait le plus profond de Saber … alors il devrait la laisser faire. Pour ne pas entacher son honneur de Roi des Chevaliers.

« Mais sinon … j'aimerais que tu restes avec moi après cette guerre, Saber … »

Cette phrase causa un terrible doute dans la tête de la concernée.

Les paupières closes, la jeune femme tenta de discerner ce qui était juste ou non. Sur la forme, Shirô avait sûrement parfaitement raison : afin de ne pas ternir l'honneur de ses sujets, elle devrait accepter avec fierté son passé. Mais … savoir que ces derniers avaient perdu la vie sous son mauvais commandement … lui faisait mal. Et si jamais, elle décidait de tirer une croix sur son vœu …

_Rester … ici … avec Shirô …?_

« Je te formulerais ma réponse … un petit plus tard. Je dois prendre le temps de bien y songer … Souffla lentement Saber en relevant son regard vers son Master. »

Un petit hochement de tête. Délicatement, Shirô prit l'initiative de déposer sa Servant sur ses genoux tout en plongeant intensément son regard doré dans celui de la concernée. Celle-ci plaça ses bras autour du cou d'Emiya. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes, la chevalière ne savant pas trop quoi faire dans cette position. Puis, timidement, son visage se rapprocha lentement afin de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur celles du mage, les mains de ce dernier caressant sa taille fine.

Première fois qu'elle avait fait « _le premier pas _» vers Shirô. L'échange dura quelques secondes jusqu'à que ce fut la blonde brisa le tout, reculant un petit peu son visage. Les joues rougies par la gêne, Saber détourna discrètement son regard de son Master, lui-même un peu embarrassé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui souffla-t-il. Le fardeau que tu porteras sur tes épaules … je le partagerais aussi. »

Artoria Pendragon hocha lentement la tête avant que Shirô ne la prenne dans ses bras, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule tout en fermant ses paupières.

« Entendu … dans ce cas-là, tu devras également me céder une partie de ton fardeau. À nous deux … nous réussirons certainement à partir au-delà de nos idéaux. Murmura doucement la jeune femme.

– Ouais … pour le moment, concentrons-nous sur le sauvetage de Sakura.

– Tu as sûrement raison … »

**Maison de Fujimura Taiga – Chambre de Sakura.**

La nouvelle venue s'allongea sur son lit, la tête la première. Après avoir partagé un repas chaleureux avec la famille Taiga, la jeune femme espérait trouver un peu le sommeil. Étant prise par une grosse fatigue, la Matô ne voulait plus réfléchir sur ses prochains objectifs. La porte de sa chambre finit par s'ouvrir, laissant Fujimura rentrer avec un sourire réconfortant.

« Tu vas mieux, Sakura-chan ? Demanda la professeure en s'installant à côté.

– Oui … beaucoup mieux. Au fait … il faut que je vous demande … souffla lentement Sakura.

– Hmm ?

– Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? »

Taiga pencha légèrement la tête, l'air perplexe devant le regard intrigué de son interlocutrice.

« Bah, c'est ton grand-père qui m'a prévenu. Tu ne le savais pas ? »

Le cœur de la Matô s'arrêta net. Qu-Quoi ? Son grand-père … ? Mais comment … ? La jeune femme tenta de dissimuler au maximum son malaise et se contenta de hocher mollement la tête. Elles discutèrent ensemble pendant quelques secondes avant que Taiga ne laisse la lycéenne se reposer convenablement. Le téléphone en main, Fujimura décida tout de même d'envoyer un petit message à Shirô, histoire de le prévenir de l'état de sa cadette. Quand bien même, elle ne voulait pas. Son bien passait avant tout.

L'intéressée avait les yeux pointés vers le plafond.

_Elle … ne devait pas rester dans cet endroit … _

_Elle les mettrait en danger._

_Son grand-père la surveillait toujours._

_Personne ne devrait souffrir encore, par sa faute. _

Ici, sera sa première et dernière nuit. La jeune femme ferma lentement ses paupières violettes. Depuis quelques jours, Sakura faisait des rêves étranges, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer là-dessus : elle ne se souvenait pas réellement des détails enfin …

_Peut-être qu'en se rendormant … _

_Ignorant pendant combien de temps avait-elle fermé les yeux mais … elle parvint à se revoir dans le passé. Accompagnée de Senpai, Nee-san, Fujimura-sensei … et Saber-san. Tout ce petit groupe déjeunait ensemble, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si elle n'avait pas agi de manière si stupide. Comme si tous ces événements ne demeuraient que des illusions … _

_Mais non. Elle vivait cette illusion._

_« Hé, Sakura. »_

_Sachant pertinemment que ce n'était qu'un rêve, Sakura se tourna tout de même en direction d'Emiya Shirô qui préparait le déjeuner. Comme avant. _

_« Tu veux bien m'aider ? »_

_Oui … elle pourrait bien penser que c'était un rêve ou non … son cœur profitait tout de même de cet instant qui paraissait si précieux à ses yeux. La jeune femme aux cheveux violets accepta la proposition de Senpai, le sourire aux lèvres._

_« Bien sûr. »_

_Elle se souvenait bien de tout ça._

_« Comme toujours, c'est excellent. Sourit Saber à ses côtés. »_

_De tous ces moments passés._

_« Je vous avais dit que je pouvais aider aussi … soupira Tohsaka Rin, les yeux clos. » _

_En compagnie des gens qu'elle avait sincèrement aimé._

_« Merci pour le repas ! S'écria joyeusement Fujimura. »_

_Ces images possédaient-elles le moindre sens ?_

_Probablement pas. Mais … pouvait-elle les apprécier ?_

_Sûrement._

Sakura ferma lentement ses paupières … avant de se rendre compte que le décor commençait déjà à s'assombrir. Ah oui. Tous ses rêves se finissaient de la même manière : les ténèbres envahissaient doucement son esprit jusqu'à que toutes les formes ne disparaissent entièrement. Bien que sa main se leva désespérément dans la direction de ses proches avant qu'ils s'évanouissent.

Plus rien du tout.

La Matô lança des regards autour. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre des personnes parler frénétiquement sans que les mots ne soient convenablement entendus. Sakura se retourna dans tous les sens, parce que le bruit provenait de partout. Si elle se concentrait bien … elle parvenait à entendre un mot qui revenait sans cesse.

« _Mal _».

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait concrètement ? Elle ne savait pas. Pourtant, dans le néant, le regard vide de Sakura se leva lentement. Parce que quelque chose de difforme se dessinait progressivement dans les ténèbres sous les yeux perturbés de la Matô. Humanoïde, cette forme était recouverte d'une étrange substance noire, elle marchait doucement dans sa direction.

« _Je vois. Tu seras celle qui me permettra de renaître. Accepte-le donc. _Murmura la voix rauque en se rapprochant toujours plus.

– Q-Qui êtes-vous ? Marmonna l'intéressée, bien confuse.

_– Qui je suis … ? Tu le sauras bien assez tôt …_ »

Presque brutalement, la jeune femme aux cheveux violets revint à la réalité. Presque essoufflé par un simple rêve, la lycéenne poussa un long soupir avant de remarquer quelque chose de fort étrange : elle se sentait un petit peu mieux que tout à l'heure. Puis, ses yeux violets virent quelque chose de bien étrange : la voici sur ses deux jambes dans la cuisine … ? Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Un élément frappa aussi l'esprit de la Matô qui sentit une impression différente avec ses mains.

« Sakura-chan … »

Machinalement, son visage se tourna à sa droite et rapidement, les pièces du puzzle commencèrent enfin à s'assembler. Regardant brièvement ses mains, complètement couvertes de sang, la jeune femme comprit quelque chose de terrible.

Complètement inertes, les corps des parents de Fujimura Taiga étaient là. Tandis que les mains couvertes de sang, la Matô leva faiblement ses yeux quand une troisième ombre se trouvait ici aussi, avec les deux parents. Elle aussi, demeurait blessée mais venait surtout de prononcer ces paroles envers la concernée, tremblotante comme jamais dans son existence.

« Pourquoi … ? Articula difficilement Taiga, ensanglantée de toutes parts.

– Fujimura-sensei … que … ? »

Au coin de sa bouche, du sang s'y trouvait. Sakura en déduisit quelque chose de terrible. Tout autour de la cuisine, le sang entachait tous les meubles, le sol. Les parents de Fujimura Taiga étaient presque totalement amputés, les yeux tremblotants de la Matô se posèrent difficilement sur son professeur, littéralement agonisante. Faiblement, elle leva sa main vers la concernée.

« Fujimura-sensei … »

Celle-ci ne répondit plus. Les yeux encore ouverts, l'intéressée ne respirait plus. Les pas lents, la conscience de Sakura ne comprenait absolument rien : il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte, tout était si bien rangé dans la cuisine. Les tables, les meubles, tout restait en harmonie. Hormis le sang. S'abaissant faiblement vers la tutrice de Shirô Emiya, la jeune femme tenta de la réveiller alors qu'il lui manquait ses deux bras.

« FUJIMURA-SENSEI ! »

Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?! Elle l'avait tué ?! Comment ?! Se prenant la tête, Sakura Matô poussa un cri de désespoir. Pourquoi … le monde la rejetait-elle autant ?! Une lueur de folie s'imprégna de son regard qui commença à s'humidifier tandis que les larmes s'écoulèrent naturellement. À genoux, elle poussa des hurlements de détresse tout en ayant ses deux mains sur sa tête, complètement prise dans une folie passagère.

« POURQUOI ?! Sanglota-t-elle. »

Écroulée au sol, Sakura ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle … avait tué Fujimura-sensei ?! Comment ?! Sa respiration se saccada, son cœur souffrant, se tenant les deux bras. La jeune femme comprit ensuite … pourquoi.

_Elle était en manque de mana. _

_Voilà pourquoi. _

Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention, levant faiblement son regard rougi par la douleur de son cœur, elle vit son grand-père s'approcher. La canne déposée au sol, le sourire aux lèvres, le vieil homme ferma les paupières.

« Je t'avais prévenu, Sakura. Souffla-t-il, de sa voix rauque.

– Qu'est-ce … que … vous … voulez … ? Répondit la concernée, le ton complètement saccadé par ses sanglots.

– Tu risques de devenir une cible pour les mages si tu continues de commettre des crimes comme ça. Regarde-toi … tu as tué une de tes proches et les membres de sa famille uniquement pour t'apprivoiser.

– Je … non … c'est faux ! »

Bien qu'étant prise par la folie, Sakura n'osait toujours pas se mettre en opposition contre son grand-père qui ricana pendant quelques secondes.

« Tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte alors … tu es certainement condamnée désormais. Comment comptes-tu t'en sortir ? La Einzbern ou la Tohsaka n'hésiteront pas à te tuer … sans parler des vers qui rongent ton corps, sans Rider, tu es complètement démunie. »

_Démunie … __? Au vu des circonstances actuelles … elle n'en avait cure de tout ça … _

« Mais … il reste une solution encore. Murmura Zôken.

– Une … solution … ? Répéta machinalement Sakura, les yeux élargis.

– Ha ha … »

Zôken fit quelques pas sur le côté tout en poussant les cadavres de sa canne sous les yeux horrifiés de sa petite-fille. Que faisait-il … ?

« Tu veux retrouver cet enfant, Emiya Shirô, n'est-ce pas ? Résonna la voix du vieil homme. »

Le regard momentanément élargis, Sakura leva faiblement ses yeux vers le Matô qui sourit davantage au vu de cette expression complètement désespérée.

Retrouver … Senpai … ? Retrouver son bonheur … ? Était-ce possible … ? Non, certainement pas …

« Figure-toi … Sakura, il est encore possible d'envisager un bonheur avec l'homme que tu aimes tant. Déclara le vieil homme, d'un ton lent.

– … Comment … ? »

Ricanant légèrement, le grand-père esquissa un large sourire satisfait : bien … on dirait que cela pouvait commencer. Il pourrait éventuellement accéder à son vœu …

« Tu dois te débarrasser des personnes qui te nuisent. Comme cette Saber. Elle ne fait que se mettre en travers de ton chemin pour avoir un bonheur … »

Tuer … Saber-san … ? Pourquoi … ?

Elle rendait probablement Senpai heureux … alors, non. Elle ne la tuerait pas … plus maintenant … !

« Non … je ne peux pas … la trahir de nouveau ! Je ne veux pas la tuer ! Saber-san est mon amie ! S'écria finalement la jeune femme en secouant la tête.

– Oh ? Je vois. Alors peut-être que tu ne garderas pas le même discours … quand tu apprendras qu'Emiya Shirô compte gagner le Saint-Graal … pour Saber ? »

Hein ? Les yeux écarquillés et tremblotants, Sakura doutait encore. Comment ? Senpai ne voulait pas la sauver, elle ? Pourquoi ? La belle Matô baissa légèrement la tête sous le regard de Zôken dont la satisfaction était à peine dissimulée.

« Tu vois … tu dois te débarrasser de Saber pour récupérer ton bonheur. Après tout, tu ne m'intéresses pas, dès lors que ta mission sera accomplie, je te laisserais vivre avec l'homme que tu aimes tant. »

Après tout ça … ? Elle pourrait vivre avec Senpai ?

« Dans ce cas … n'hésite pas. »

Zôken disparut ensuite en d'innombrables moustiques qui s'envolèrent. Sakura mit quelques secondes avant de se relever … et une chose différa légèrement : son ombre juste en face d'elle ne correspondait pas du tout. Machinalement, elle tourna doucement sa tête … pour voir l'Ombre juste devant, immobile et sans aucun bruit. Se raclant la gorge, la Matô eut l'impression que cette chose … avait toujours été là … avec elle depuis le début.

Le mur, le plafond, tout commençait à se teindre en noir.

Silencieusement, l'Ombre s'avança doucement en direction de Sakura qui recula jusqu'à toucher le mur derrière.

_Senpai … _

« Non … ne t'approche pas de moi … »

_Nee-san … _

L'Ombre se déploya. Dans un mouvement étrangement lent, ces dernières s'approchèrent de la concernée au regard élargis.

« NE VIENS PAS ! »

… _Et toi aussi, Saber-san … _

Désormais à genoux, Sakura sentit toute son histoire défilait furieusement dans sa tête. Les images de ses proches se gravant dans son esprit. Parce qu'elle avait l'impression que c'était une des dernières fois qu'elle pourrait le faire …

… _Je vous en supplie … arrêtez-moi …_

L'Ombre recouvra intégralement le corps de la Matô, immobile jusqu'à maintenant. Pourquoi ? Parce que son égoïsme … réclamait sûrement un peu de bonheur …

Une violente onde de choc écarlate se répandit autour de la maison, renversant tous les meubles au passage. Détruisant toutes les lumières, y compris dans toute la ville. Shirô, Saber et Rin élargirent leurs regards à ce moment précis dans leur propre manoir. La blonde du trio se releva rapidement, le regard posté à la fenêtre.

« Que se passe-t-il ?! S'écria Emiya, le ton démontrant toute sa surprise.

– Quelque chose … d'effroyable vient d'arriver. Souffla Saber, les yeux plissés. »

… _Ou tuez-moi, par tous les moyens._

Sous un vent puissant, une nouvelle ombre se trouvait debout. Les yeux clos, Sakura demeurait vêtue d'une couleur rouge et noire, identique à celle de l'Ombre. Sa chevelure désormais blanche voleta de droite à gauche, une impression toute nouvelle impression imprégna l'intégralité de son être.

… _Avant que ça ne soit trop tard …_

« Je vois … tout le mal du monde … est en moi … »

Sa voix étant plus sombre. Ses yeux rougeoyants s'ouvrirent brutalement, de même qu'ils scintillèrent au milieu des ténèbres, un sourire sadique naquit sur son visage.

« Le printemps est arrivé … mais les fleurs sont déjà tombées. »

**Chapitre 47 : Un Printemps Sans Fleur**


	48. Destin Cruel

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

Peu avant que Sakura n'ait fusionnée avec l'Ombre, Shirô se trouvait dans le salon avec les deux femmes l'accompagnant. Sans réelle explication, le jeune homme eut une mauvaise impression concernant les prochains événements. Subitement, une vibration dans sa poche attira son attention, comme pour confirmer ce sentiment de malaise qui l'habitait.

« Merde, Tohsaka. J'ai reçu un message de Fuji-nee ! S'exclama Shirô en regardant son téléphone portable.

– Hum ? Fit son interlocutrice, en train de feuilleter son bouquin.

– Sakura est avec elle ! »

Bien que Rin tentait de faire ses propres recherches à côté, le simple nom de sa petite-sœur la fit presque sursauter. Son livre lâché quelque part, la brune se redressa d'un mouvement tout comme Saber, à ses côtés. Les deux femmes portèrent un regard commun avant de hocher la tête mutuellement : nulle hésitation supplémentaire à avoir.

Shirô enfila rapidement sa veste grisée et noire. Une fois bien préparé, quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit : toute l'électricité de la ville fut coupée. Les sourcils froncés, Saber se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre avec une impression toute nouvelle envahit momentanément ses sens.

« Que se passe-t-il ?! S'écria Emiya, le ton inquiet.

– Quelque chose … d'effroyable vient d'apparaître. Souffla la Servant, avec un ton grave. »

Il ne fallait plus perdre le moindre temps désormais. Le trio quitta le grand manoir des Tohsaka et se dirigea rapidement vers la maison de Fujimura Taiga. Plongée dans l'obscurité totale, la ville de Fuyuki donnait une toute autre image qu'habituellement. Seules leurs lampes torches éclairaient ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu leur chemin, se dépêchant comme ils le pouvaient, Shirô sentit quelque chose envahir sa poitrine : un malaise pesant. De l'inquiétude presque maladive.

Fuji-nee et Sakura allaient-elles bien ?!

« Merde ! Jura-t-il, dans sa course. _**Trace On !**_»

La lumière de sa lampe s'intensifia pour éclaire une zone bien plus large. Le jeune homme menait la course, ne se méfiant absolument pas des dangers autour de lui, son esprit se focalisait exclusivement sur les deux femmes qu'il s'apprêtaient peut-être à sauver ! Arrivant finalement dans la fameuse maison, Shirô fracassa la porte d'un coup de pied puissant et là, ses yeux s'élargirent. Rin et Saber mirent quelques secondes pour rejoindre leur ami … et voir la lampe torche chutait au ralenti. Un bruit aigu retentit dès lors qu'elle heurta le sol, les yeux élargis, Emiya ne bougeait plus.

« Fuji-nee … »

Le sang entachant absolument tout dans la cuisine. Saber resta interdite pendant quelques longues secondes en constatant l'horreur de la scène : les trois cadavres étalés au sol, se baignant dans une marre de sang épouvantable. Surtout lorsqu'elle reconnut Fujimura Taiga, ayant sûrement déjà rendue l'âme. Seule Rin parvint à conserver au maximum ses nerfs, ses yeux se plissant sensiblement.

Emiya Shirô se retrouvait à genoux juste devant le cadavre de Fuji-nee, immobile et ses yeux tremblotants. Un grand froid habita son corps tandis qu'il ressentait quelque chose au fond de lui, une douleur effroyable. Des larmes s'écoulèrent rapidement depuis ses yeux avant qu'il ne laisse un hurlement de désespoir retentir sous le regard attristé de sa Servant et celui compatissant de Tohsaka.

Saber vint à ses côtés et passa une main dans le dos de son Master, ce dernier craquant complètement sous la douleur intense.

« MERDE ! MERDE ! Hurla-t-il, les deux mains sur sa tête. »

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus ressenti une blessure pareille ?! La haine, la tristesse, les regrets … tout se mélangeait, donnant un résultat complètement incompréhensible pour son esprit. La jeune femme à ses côtés tenta de le consoler, mais impossible pour le moment.

De son côté, Rin Tohsaka contempla les cadavres des parents de Fujimura-sensei. Des blessures plus que similaires dans les deux cas. Qui avait fait ça ? Apparemment, Sakura ne se trouvait plus ici … cela signifiait-il que … le coupable … ? Non, il était trop tôt pour en déduire quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Rin posa ensuite son regard vers Shirô, pleurant à chaudes larmes aux côtés de Saber qui murmura quelques mots afin d'allégir le poids terrible de la mort de Taiga dans son cœur.

Quelques minutes suffirent pour que le petit groupe ne se remette de leur émotion, extérieurement parlant. Parce que la peine se lisait parfaitement sur le visage de Shirô Emiya qui prit le corps de Fuji-nee dans ses bras. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter les lieux – prenant aussi le corps de leurs parents –, Saber s'arrêta dans sa marche et plissa son regard émeraude.

« Attention ! »

Une violente explosion se produisit, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds s'étant jetée sur son Master, le protégeant de la déflagration. Affalée sur lui et au sol, la Servant reporta immédiatement ses yeux dans la direction de cet incident. D'un pas rapide, la blonde revêtit son armure et plongea dans les flammes afin de partir à la rencontre directement du coupable.

« Vous avez été plus rapide que je ne le pensais … je suis surprise. »

Saber se stoppa net dans sa course. La longue chevelure blanche voleta dans le vent, Sakura Matô pencha la tête sur le côté tout en dardant son regard écarlate vers sa cible du moment qui élargit largement ses yeux.

« C-Comment ?! Sakura ?! S'exclama la chevalière en faisant apparaître son épée dans ses deux mains.

– Que se passe-t-il … ? Tu ne me reconnais pas … ? »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus distinctement avant qu'un sourire ne naquisse sur son visage, déformé par une folie passagère. Les ténèbres commencèrent à recolorer l'édifice, tout comme les flammes qui prirent une teinte obscure. Saber secoua négativement la tête et sauta vers l'arrière lorsque … des tentacules sombres jaillirent depuis le sol ?! Sérieusement ?! Comme l'Ombre ?!

« SAKURA ! »

Ce cri fit lentement tourner la tête de la concernée vers un Emiya Shirô, complètement perdu par les événements. L'expression de son aîné la satisfit énormément au vu de son sourire presque fou qui se dessina sur ses lèvres. Inutile de décrire le visage complètement choqué et anéanti d'Emiya, ses yeux tremblotants traduisirent bien toute cette incompréhension.

« Te voilà enfin … murmura-t-elle, de manière sombre.

– POURQUOI ?! Pourquoi as-tu tué Fuji-nee ?! Elle était de ta famille ! S'époumona Shirô.

– Je n'ai jamais eu de famille. Souffla l'intéressée en penchant la tête sur le côté.

– Tu en as toujours une. »

Le bras pointé dans sa direction, Rin Tohsaka se trouvait à quelques mètres de Sakura, prête à faire feu. Le visage légèrement crispé, la situation ne pouvait pas être pire. De dos à sa grande-sœur, son interlocutrice ne répondit pas, tout comme son sourire ne s'effaça sous le regard attentif de Saber.

« Je n'ai plus rien du tout. Tout ce qui me reste, c'est ce pouvoir entre mes mains ! »

Une spirale sombre se répandit, provoquant instantanément une onde de choc ténébreuse et rougeoyante. La Servant serra les dents et sauta vers le haut afin d'échapper au pouvoir plus qu'imposant de cette ennemie désormais. Une violente explosion se produisit, réduisant à néant tous les cadavres, y compris celui de Fuji-nee. Cette action ne raviva rien dans le regard de Sakura, toujours habitée par une folie peu commune.

Le bras devant son visage, Shirô peinait à regarder la volonté en face. Que s'était-il passé pour que Sakura devienne comme ça ?! Les dents serrés, il ne vit que l'ombre de sa cadette au milieu de cette effusion de pouvoir, la tête baissée.

« Mais … je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vous. Pas encore. Souffla lentement la jeune femme. »

Doucement, elle posa son regard sur chaque protagoniste avant de faire un léger sourire, de nouveau et elle tourna les talons. Retirant les décombres au-dessus de sa tête, Rin Tohsaka émergea, grommelant dans son coin devant une situation pareille. Saber se reposa devant Shirô, les deux mains sur son épée.

« Je reviendrais sous peu …

– ATTENDS ! S'écria Emiya en levant sa main droit vers la jeune femme. »

Ceci dit, elle disparut. Sans rien laisser derrière …

**Plus tard …**

Devant la tombe de Fujimura Taiga qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes fait, Shirô se retrouvait accroupi et ne disait rien. Le vent secouant ses mèches rouges, le jeune homme se contenta d'observer sans aucun mot, la pluie avait un petit peu baissé en intensité. Saber et Rin se mirent en retrait afin de le laisser seul, temporairement dans ses pensées bien que ce moment ne devait pas s'éterniser non plus.

_« Il a survécu à l'incendie … je crois que c'est bien le seul survivant. »_

_Une adolescente aux cheveux bruns et coiffée en une queue de cheval observait un petit garçon, seul, dans le jardin des Emiya. Son grand-père connaissait bien Emiya Kiritsugu et ce dernier avait adopté un enfant quelques jours plus tôt. Fujimura connaissait également Kiritsugu-san par l'intermédiaire de son grand-père, les derniers mots employés venaient de son père en désignant Emiya Shirô. Celui-ci portait un manteau noir bien adapté à sa taille, le regard un peu vide, dirigé vers les cieux._

_« Apparemment, il aurait perdu toute sa famille et ses amis … essaye d'être gentille avec lui, d'accord ? Déclara son père. »_

_La lycéenne, à cette époque, hocha mollement la tête. Après quelques instants d'hésitations, Fujimura décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de venir voir cet enfant solitaire qui déposa son regard dans son dos lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas, signé sa future tutrice. Celle-ci leva sa main afin de le saluer gentiment._

_« Salut, je m'appelle Fujimura Taiga ! S'exclama-t-elle. »_

_Elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Un sourire gêné se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'un silence presque pesant envahit la conversation entre les deux personnes._

_« Euh … bah enchantée.. Je connais Kiritsugu-san ! »_

_Un autre silence. Shirô se contentait d'observer silencieusement son interlocutrice, un peu déstabilisée par cette approche plutôt décevante. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement comme si le jeune garçon tentait de connaître une information supplémentaire avant de commencer une quelconque conversation avec cette femme._

_« Bon … bah à plus hein … murmura Fujimura, un peu dépitée._

– _Shirô … je m'appelle Shirô. »_

_La lycéenne esquissa un large sourire dès ces mots prononcés et sans ménagement, elle lui attrapa ses mains entre les siennes tout en plaçant son regard dans celui de l'enfant._

_« C'est vrai ?! T'acceptes de me parler ?! S'écria joyeusement Taiga._

– … _Oui. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Répondit Shirô, un peu décontenancé par son comportement extravaguant._

– _Dis, tu ne connais pas encore très bien la région, n'est-ce pas ?!_

– _Pas vraiment, pourquoi ?_

– _Viens, on va la visiter !_

– _Hein ? »_

_Lui attrapant la main, Fujimura emmena de force Emiya dans sa balade. Pourquoi éprouvait-elle autant l'envie de lui parler ? Sûrement parce qu'au fond, elle eut un peu de pitié pour ce jeune garçon qui avait tout perdu. Toute sa famille, tous ses amis … à si jeune âge, quel enfant pourrait encaisser cela ? Alors, elle ferait tout son possible pour que ce jeune enfant puisse goûter au bonheur de nouveau. Peut-être qu'elle avait éprouvé un véritable amour fraternel à ce petit garçon … ? _

_Quand bien même, Emiya Shirô était devenu un homme. À ses yeux, il restait probablement le petit garçon qu'elle avait connu ce jour-là. Avec sa présence et celle de Sakura, Fujimura avait parfaitement vu son évolution, n'étant absolument plus l'enfant qui s'enfermait dans sa petite bulle. Non, il était épanoui sans parler de l'arrivée de Saber-chan dans la maison … _

_Mais désormais, elle ne pourrait probablement plus voir la suite. Elle ne saurait jamais ce qu'adviendra de Shirô et des autres._

Un large soupir quitta la bouche d'Emiya, essuyant quelques larmes s'écoulant de son visage. Le jeune homme se souvenait de quelque chose, d'un élément important. Un fin sourire triste se dessina sur son visage.

« Désolé, Fuji-nee. Tu m'avais dit de ne pas pleurer quand Kiritsugu était mort … alors … je vais essayer de respecter ce que tu m'as dit autrefois … Murmura lentement le lycéen en fermant les paupières. »

Ses amies ne contemplèrent qu'un triste spectacle, difficilement soutenable et douloureux à regarder d'ailleurs. Les larmes versées par Shirô firent resserrer le cœur de Saber qui s'approcha ensuite de son petit-ami, ne pouvant plus le laisser seul dans une situation pareille. Doucement, elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur et elle décida de le prendre dans ses bras, la tête de son Master sur son épaule, laissant sa main droite caresser lentement sa chevelure brûlante.

« Tout va bien … Shirô … tout va bien … Lui souffla la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, les paupières closes. »

_Cette douleur était nécessaire pour ton idéal. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait lui dire mais difficile de le faire dans ces circonstances._

« Désolé … je me suis laissé un peu trop emporter. Lâcha Emiya en tentant d'étouffer ses sanglots.

– Chut … ce n'est rien. Évacue donc toute ta peine, ton cœur en a certainement besoin … répondit la concernée. »

Une douleur atroce envahit celui de Saber. Elle connaissait plutôt bien Taiga mais la blonde n'aurait jamais l'audace d'affirmer qu'elle comprenait parfaitement les sentiments de son Master. Parce que cela représentait probablement le pire évènement imaginable pour le mage aux yeux dorés : Sakura avait tué Taiga. Les deux femmes demeuraient les personnes connaissant le mieux Shirô. Mais elle le soutiendrait jusqu'au bout. Trouvera-t-il la force de continuer le combat ? Elle l'ignorait.

« Rentrons désormais … nous reviendrons la voir demain s'il le faut … proposa la Servant, le concerné hochant mollement la tête. »

En retrait, à une dizaine de mètres, Rin Tohsaka ne disait pas un seul mot. Apparaissant dans un halo bleuté, Archer avait les bras croisés et jeta un bref regard à sa Master à l'expression plutôt vide. Il fallait dire que la situation semblait difficile à encaisser mais il faudrait partir de l'avant, le plus rapidement possible d'ailleurs.

« Rin. Lâcha le Servant, le ton lent.

– Il faudra continuer le combat. Tonna Tohsaka, avec une pose similaire à celui de son partenaire.

– Ouais. Concernant Sakura Matô …

– … Il va falloir en parler. Très rapidement. Laissons-les d'abord récupérer un petit peu … »

**Fuyuki – Église.**

Kotomine Kirei, assis depuis plusieurs minutes, rouvrit lentement les yeux. À ses côtés, Gilgamesh était debout, les mains dans ses poches. Le regard dirigé vers la fenêtre, les événements ne leur avaient pas échappé du tout, le blond aborda une mine relativement sombre. Tandis que Kotomine conserva un air neutre, quand bien même la situation aurait pu inquiéter d'autres.

« Il est apparu plus tôt que je ne le pensais. Murmura Kirei, les deux mains dans le dos. »

Gilgamesh ne répondit rien, laissant son « _Master _» faire quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre où son regard se déposa dessus, contemplant une longue nuit à Fuyuki. Cette ville qui semblait si paisible aux premiers abords … ne le sera plus. Plus du tout désormais, Kirei se retourna légèrement vers le Roi des Héros, celui-ci plutôt neutre.

« Je pensais que tu allais éliminer le Graal Noir des Matô. Souffla le prêtre, le ton lent.

– Humpf, cette aberration est tenace. Mais disons qu'il n'est pas inenvisageable d'avoir besoin de ses services … murmura le blond, les paupières closes.

– Voilà qui est étonnant. Je ne pensais pas t'entendre dire ça un jour …

– Détrompe-toi, Kotomine. Lâcha ensuite Gilgamesh en se décollant du banc auquel il était appuyé depuis plusieurs minutes. Si je laisse cette chose s'occuper des autres Servants, il y a bien une raison. La porte menant à mon souhait ne sera que plus prodigieuse … »

Kirei reporta ensuite son attention à la fenêtre. Plus prodigieuse ? Peut-être bien.

« De toute manière … tu as aussi besoin de cette porte, non ? Articula le Roi des Héros.

– Effectivement. Elle me permettra peut-être de réaliser mon souhait. Nous approchons du jour fatidique … »

Gilgamesh esquissa un léger sourire amusé. Kirei avait sûrement trouvé sa voie et la réponse à toutes ses questions trouveront leur réponse en une personne.

« Si tu souhaites récupérer Saber, tu devrais te hâter. Déclara Kotomine.

– Non. Ce n'est pas son genre de perdre avant d'avoir son précieux Saint-Graal. Et puis … je suis persuadé qu'elle viendra à moi, sous peu. »

Peu convaincu, le prêtre ne répondit rien, se contentant de fermer les paupières tout en esquissant un petit sourire.

_Les choses s'accéléreront probablement, en effet._

**Rue de Fuyuki.**

Sur le chemin du retour, le petit trio habituel ne comptait pas rester éternellement dehors. Shirô traînait un petit peu les pieds, la tête baissée. Rin et Saber se trouvaient devants, ouvrant cette marche avec une atmosphère plutôt lourde dans leur sillage. L'état inquiétant de Sakura n'arrangeait pas leurs affaires, mais il fallait faire avec, le choix n'était de toute façon pas permis. Ce fut Tohsaka Rin qui s'arrêta la première dans sa marche tout en posant son regard dans le dos : une ombre émergea doucement de l'obscurité.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu es le responsable de tout cela, Matô Zôken. »

Le principal concerné ne s'exprima pas directement. Ayant une expression étrangement neutre par rapport à la normale, Zôken déposa lentement sa canne au sol tout en regardant ses interlocuteurs. À la vue de ce vieil homme, Emiya Shirô aurait presque pu lui sauter dessus pour le découper à la seconde. Néanmoins, sa raison réussit à le dissuader d'attaquer le grand-père .

« C'est toi qui a fait en sorte qu'elle ne devienne comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Exigea Rin en se retournant entièrement.

– Pas vraiment. Répondit-il, simplement.

– Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

– Je pensais que tu voulais savoir ce qu'est Sakura ? »

Un léger instant de silence.

Rin fronça légèrement ses sourcils. Oui, elle voulait savoir. Les questions brûlaient en elle, parce que cet homme avait fait quelque chose à Sakura pendant ces longues dix dernières années. La question restait à savoir … quoi ?

« Il faudra que tu fasses un choix, petite Tohsaka. Soit l'avenir de cette ville ou Sakura. »

**Chapitre 48 : Destin Cruel**


	49. Embuscade Nocturne

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Salut ! Un chapitre avec un jour en avance ! Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais bon … xD Passez une bonne lecture tout de même !

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

**Quelques parts dans les alentours de Fuyuki.**

Marchant maladroitement, Sakura Matô boitait littéralement. Une horrible sensation gagna son être tandis qu'elle plaça une main devant son visage, légèrement en sueur. Ses dents se serrèrent doucement tandis que sa vision se flouta à quelques reprises. Les ténèbres suivirent parfaitement le sillage de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, cette dernière eut un peu de mal respirer convenablement. Elle s'appuya ensuite sur un arbre, à proximité.

_Le mana lui manquait clairement._

_Son corps n'était pas encore habitué à cette nouvelle puissance._

_Surtout, ce vieillard … possédait encore une influence sur elle._

« Ne … pense pas … me vaincre ainsi … »

Les yeux teintés de folie, Sakura secoua négativement la tête. Elle n'avait absorbé que peu de Servants … Caster, Lancer et Assassin, du moins, le faux. La respiration s'étant un peu saccadée, la jeune femme retrouva un semblant de sérénité avant de poser son regard écarlate vers la ville de Fuyuki. Les habitants de cette ville ne disposaient que peu de mana, quand bien même elle en absorberait une grande quantité, cela ne serait peut-être pas suffisant pour la satisfaire.

Il lui fallait quelque chose ayant plus de mana. La belle Matô sourit à cette pensée, se redressant correctement, Sakura darda la ville de son regard. Les autres avaient bien été choqués de sa nouvelle apparence, ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus distinctement lorsque l'image d'Emiya Shirô se grava dans sa tête.

« Il n'est plus rien … il n'est plus rien … »

Cela dit, des fleurs jonchaient la petite forêt qu'elle arpentait depuis de longues minutes. Elle s'attarda longuement dessus avant que les ténèbres ne viennent enlever toute vie à l'intérieur de ces dernières. Ah … peut-être qu'elle avait sa cible prioritaire … Un sourire teinté de sadisme et folie étira les lèvres de la jeune femme à la tenue désormais sombre.

« ''_Sauver notre passé''_ … hein ? Souffla lentement Sakura. »

L'idée lui plaisait énormément.

**Sur le chemin de la maison des Tohsaka.**

« Un choix ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'en faire. Déclara Rin, le ton ferme en faisant référence à ses dernières paroles. »

Zôken resta de marbre. Ses yeux détaillaient la réponse de Tohsaka Rin, celle-ci étant plutôt prévisible aux premiers abords. Il ferma ensuite son regard et un air satisfait se dessina sur son visage, comme à son habitude d'ailleurs.

« Je vois que tu restes plutôt positive compte-tenu de ta situation … Martela le vieil homme.

– Parce que je sais que nous allons gagner, peu importe comment. Affirma Rin, les sourcils froncés.

– … Bien, puisque tu le dis. En tout cas, battre ma petite-fille ne sera pas tâche aisée. Loin de là, même.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Interrogea Emiya Shirô en intervenant dans la conversation.

– Sakura a hérité des fragments du Graal que tu as détruit lors de la dernière guerre, Saber. »

La concernée plissa son regard et sa mémoire se souvint des événements de la dernière guerre, ses poings se resserrant légèrement.

« L'Ombre et Sakura forment bien le contenu du Saint-Graal, en quelque sorte.

– Comment ?! S'exclama Saber, de surprise.

– C'est ce que Rider voulait insinuer en disant qu'elles étaient liées alors … souffla Tohsaka, de son côté, les yeux plissés.

– Oui. L'Ombre agissait selon les désirs profonds et cachés de Sakura … à chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait, c'était parce qu'au fond, Sakura le voulait inconsciemment. »

Le trio ne répondit rien devant des affirmations réellement dérangeantes et dangereuses de Zôken. Tout s'expliquait clairement désormais aux yeux de Tohsaka dont les mots lui manquaient clairement à ce moment-précis

« Une fois que le subconscient de Sakura et celui de l'Ombre étaient parfaitement compatibles, elles ont fusionnées. Emiya Shirô … Tohsaka Rin … si vous prétendez réellement à protéger les habitants de Fuyuki, il va falloir accélérer un petit peu le rythme. Parce que c'est bien ce qu'elle compte faire : pour le moment, elle manque certainement de mana … il vaudrait mieux que vous vous dépêchiez. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs fut tentée de soulever son bras gauche pour exploser directement ce vieillard en décomposition mais elle s'en abstint finalement. Ce n'était pas la cible première pour le moment. Zôken commença à disparaître sous forme de moustiques progressivement tout en laissant un large sourire ornait son visage déformé par le processus de transformation.

« Il vaudrait mieux que vous vous dépêchiez avant qu'elle ne vous tue. »

Un moment de silence après le départ de Zôken.

Bien que ses paroles comportaient une vérité plus qu'accablante … ils ne pouvaient se résoudre de prendre une telle décision de manière si précipitée. Rin ferma lentement les paupières suite à ces mots inquiétants, tous savait probablement déjà l'enjeu des prochains affrontements. La jeune femme incita à ses amis de retourner dans sa maison pour le moment, histoire de récupérer un petit peu de leur entrevue avec Sakura …

**Plus tard.**

Les mains jointes en-dessous de son menton, Tohsaka réfléchissait toujours aux mots de Zôken. Depuis le début, les disparitions provoquées par l'Ombre …étaient aussi dues à Sakura dans ce cas-là. Archer lui avait dit pour les allers-retours qu'elle effectuait sans que personne ne le remarque. L'Ombre représentait alors l'inconscient de la Matô ? À cette pensée, la brune poussa un léger soupir, comment cela se faisait-il qu'ils se trouvaient dans une telle situation ? Adossé au mur, les bras croisés et en retrait, Archer ne disait pas un mot. Il n'y avait rien à dire pour le moment, il fallait simplement encaisser les propos de ce vieil homme : la priorité était toujours de remporter le Saint-Graal et de protéger les habitants de la ville.

En y repensant, quand bien même ils arriveraient à sauver Sakura Matô de sa situation, il y avait toujours un flou : comment utiliser cet objet si omnipotent ? Bien qu'il n'avait strictement rien à faire d'un tel artefact, ce n'était pas le cas de Saber. Pour sauver la petite-sœur de Rin, il faudrait aussi utiliser le Saint-Graal afin de faire disparaître les insectes-blasons parasitant le corps de la Matô. Donc, un choix s'imposera entre le salut de Saber ou de Sakura. Il avait la furieuse impression que les situations se répétaient inlassablement.

Mais … quelque chose clochait.

Si cette Ombre représentait le contenu du Saint-Graal …

Et que ce dernier avait eu un tel effet sur Sakura …

_Quelle était la vraie nature du Graal … ?_

« Archer. Murmura Rin, en se relevant doucement.

– Hmm ? Fit le concerné, un peu perdu dans ses propres pensées.

– C'est rare de te voir présent pour pas dire grand-chose.

– Je voulais m'assurer de ton état mental.

– Tu pourrais le deviner, non ?

– Un peu, c'est vrai. Mais tu as l'air d'avoir bien encaissé les informations. »

Un petit instant de silence entre les deux partenaires. Ceux-ci se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes.

« Pas trop, non. Avoua Tohsaka en fermant les yeux.

– Je vois. Malheureusement, le temps nous manque quand même. Souffla le Servant au long manteau rouge.

– Je sais … mais je crois que je pourrais m'y résoudre.

– Tu veux dire que … »

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs releva son regard vers le Gardien qui fronça les sourcils en croisant l'expression qu'abordait sa Master.

« Oui. »

Pendant ce temps, juste à côté, Emiya Shirô se trouvait dans son lit. Déjà en train de dormir, probablement habité par des profonds cauchemars qui risquaient de s'intensifier dans le futur. Remettant correctement la couverture sur son partenaire, Saber plissa légèrement ses yeux émeraudes : la situation avait de quoi être désastreuse. Elle s'en voulait de l'état mental de Sakura.

_Elle se sentait tout de même … responsable._

Le premier jour où la blonde avait rencontré la fameuse Ombre, elle se souvenait d'avoir été touchée que partiellement par cette dernière. Elle avait ressenti aussi quelque chose de familier : c'était bien la ressemblance avec Sakura et pourtant … elle n'avait pas réagi à l'époque.

Et voici dans quelle situation ils se trouvaient.

Ses yeux se fermèrent. Désespérer de la sorte ne lui ressemblait pas, Saber secoua légèrement la tête : elle remporterait la victoire qu'importe les conséquences sur sa propre personne. La jeune femme décida de laisser son Master tranquille pour le moment, elle irait discuter avec lui plus tard. Fermant la porte derrière, la blonde fit quelques pas dans la grande maison de Rin Tohsaka, l'hôte des lieux se préparait sûrement pour les prochaines batailles, valait mieux ne pas l'importuner.

**Lendemain.**

Légèrement redressé, le visage grave, Emiya Shirô venait de se réveiller d'une nuit parsemée de toutes sortes de cauchemars. Cela faisait quelques minutes maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans cette position à cogiter sérieusement : la mort de Fuji-nee le hanterait probablement pour le reste de sa vie, tout comme le meurtre de Sakura. Il pouvait pardonner sur beaucoup de choses mais là … c'était peut-être la goutte de trop.

Ses yeux se fermèrent.

Non. Fuji-nee ne voudrait sûrement pas une telle réaction. Il sauverait Sakura de ses tourments, d'ailleurs, cette chose qui contrôlait son corps n'était pas sa cadette. Resserrant légèrement les draps de sa couverture, Shirô sortit de son lit et enfila correctement son t-shirt préféré.

_Le temps des larmes viendra._

Emiya ouvrit doucement la porte … pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Rin Tohsaka qui haussa les sourcils à cette vue.

« Shirô ? Tu es déjà réveillé ? S'étonna doucement la jeune femme.

– Ouais, j'ai un peu trop dormi si tu veux savoir. Lâcha le mage aux cheveux rouges. »

À la grande surprise de Rin, Shirô parut moins déprimé que dans ses prévisions. Étant venue le voir pour lui proposer de manger un petit peu afin de se changer les idées, il en avait moins besoin qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle cligna vivement des yeux et hocha positivement la tête, Tohsaka l'incita à la suivre pour déjeuner tous ensemble.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Demanda Shirô, pendant qu'ils empruntaient les marches des escaliers.

– On va essayer de trouver Sakura. C'est notre priorité absolue. Répondit Rin, une main sur la rambarde.

– Je suis d'accord. Elle risque de s'attaquer à tout et n'importe quoi. »

Son interlocutrice fut plutôt étonnée par les réactions de son ami mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire pour le moment. Saber releva vivement sa tête dans la direction des deux lycéens une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à proximité. Elle se redressa correctement lorsque Shirô se trouva juste à côté, silencieusement, elle détailla simplement son Master avant de fermer son regard doucement. Apparemment, il allait mieux quand bien même la souffrance présente dans son cœur.

« Nous sortirons près des zones où il y a le moins de monde. Dans les usines désinfectées par exemple. Articula Rin, les bras croisés et assise sur le canapé.

– Sakura se dissimule probablement dans un endroit difficile d'accès. Mais notre bataille ne devra commencer qu'à partir de la nuit tombée. Souffla Saber, de son côté.

– Faisons alors la liste des endroits possibles où Sakura pourrait se rendre. Proposa Shirô. »

Le bilan : l'usine désinfectée près de la mer, le parc abandonné où la dernière guerre du Saint-Graal avait eu lieu et enfin … les forêts en-dehors de la ville. Le trio opta pour la première possibilité d'abord, pour retrouver Sakura une bonne fois pour toute.

**Quelques heures plus tard, peu avant leur départ.**

Shirô Emiya se préparait pour leur prochaine sortie. Enfilant sa veste grisée, le jeune homme plaça correctement un sabre en bois dans son dos, au cas-où il ne pourrait plus faire de projection. Puis, Emiya remarqua le pendentif écarlate que Tohsaka l'avait remis, d'après elle, il aurait un grand rôle à jouer pour les prochains combats. Lequel ? Il n'en savait absolument rien. Alors qu'il s'apprêta à descendre dans le salon afin de voir comment les deux femmes se sentaient, Saber entra doucement dans sa chambre.

« Puis-je rentrer ? Demanda-t-elle, le ton lent.

– Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fit son Master. »

Elle referma ensuite la porte avant d'appuyer son dos là-dessus, les yeux baissés. Un petit moment de flottement s'en suivit entre les deux, puisque apparemment, Saber cherchait ses mots.

« Après avoir médité longuement sur la question … je pense avoir pris une décision, Shirô.

– Hm ?

– Je pense … que m'attarder dans ce monde une nouvelle fois … à tes côtés … ne constituerait pas une mauvaise expérience. Souffla la blonde, le regard éternellement baissé. »

Emiya Shirô eut l'impression que de rêver suite aux mots de la belle chevalière … quoi ? Elle … acceptait … de rester dans ce monde … après la guerre du Saint-Graal … ? Sérieusement … ? Pourquoi … ?

« Tu m'as fait réaliser que j'étais une sotte depuis le départ. Au lieu d'affronter mon passé, j'ai préféré me dissimuler derrière des idéaux factices. Je n'aurais jamais dû être autant obnubilée par cette calice … qui nécessite le sacrifice des autres héros qui ont certainement des vœux moins égoïstes que le mien. Clama Saber, une main sur son cœur. »

Shirô devait bien avouer que cet aveu … lui ressemblait bien. Dire son erreur en conservant toute sa fierté … la blonde releva lentement son regard émeraude vers son partenaire.

« Je pensais pouvoir récompenser mes braves sujets qui m'avaient suivi pendant toutes ces années … cependant, je me rends désormais compte de mon erreur. Ce chemin en tant que Roi … ce chemin à leur côté … je ne peux pas le détruire de cette façon, non, la meilleure façon d'être reconnaissante envers leur dévouement … est d'accepter mon passé avec fierté. »

Emiya Shirô hocha positivement la tête.

C'était réellement la conviction de sa Servant alors … dans ce cas-là, il ne pouvait qu'être heureux à ce moment. Délicatement, le mage ramena Saber contre lui, une main sur sa chevelure blonde.

« Dans ce cas-là … nous remporterons la guerre … et tu seras à mes côtés à la fin, d'accord ?

– Oui. »

_Quel soulagement … _

En ayant vu Saber aussi tiraillée … l'avait inquiété. Mais maintenant, elle réussit à affronter son passé sans éprouver le moindre regret. Le combat de sa Servant pourrait alors s'achever à la fin de cette guerre. Shirô le savait mieux que quiconque en réalité.

_Saber n'aimait pas se battre. Elle n'était pas faite pour le combat._

_Si elle se battait, c'était uniquement par devoir. _

_Réellement … bien qu'elle possédait une technique hors-pair … l'escrime et le sabre ne lui correspondaient vraiment pas._

« Shirô ! Saber ! On va y aller ! Résonna la voix de Rin, derrière la porte. »

Les deux concernés se retournèrent d'un mouvement. Se détachant de son Master, Artoria lui sourit avant de poser sa main sur la joue.

« Nous gagnerons … c'est certain.

– Ouais, allons-y. »

Les deux sortirent vivement de la maison en compagnie de Tohsaka. Les trois se rendirent alors à cette usine désinfectée qui avait un air vraiment lugubre à première vue. Saber, qui menait la marche, entra en première dans cet édifice plus qu'inquiétant : si Sakura se trouvait ici … valait mieux faire preuve d'une extrême prudence. Une erreur pourrait potentiellement lui coûter la vie : les capacités de la Matô concordaient probablement avec celles de l'Ombre désormais. De ce fait, si elle se faisait toucher par cette masse de corruption, difficile d'y résister efficacement, même pour une Servant comme elle.

L'usine possédait plusieurs étages et paraissait assez grande pour couronner le tout. Avec méfiance, le petit groupe explora cet endroit lugubre où le vent résonna de tant à autres, rendant l'ambiance encore plus glauque. Rin posa son regard hâtivement de droite à gauche afin de desceller le moindre indice mais pour le moment, le tout resta un peu trop calme.

Se rendant dans chaque pièce de l'usine, le trio devait bien avouer que l'ambiance de cet endroit n'avait absolument rien de rassurante. Saber plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, presque de dépit en constatant l'absence d'élément dans cette usine.

« J'ai l'impression que nous tournions en rond depuis tout à l'heure. Commenta simplement la blonde.

– Je suis du même avis, soupira Tohsaka en secouant la tête.

– Essayons de tout fouiller. Proposa Shirô. »

Une bonne dizaine de minutes suffit à explorer toute cette usine, pour le moins inquiétante. L'absence d'indice pouvait aussi renforcer cette atmosphère lugubre au sein de ce bâtiment, déjà peu rassurant. Les minutes se suivirent mais sans aucune trace d'un pauvre élément pour leur enquête.

« Je ne pense pas que Sakura se trouve ici. Déplora Shirô, songeur.

– C'est fort possible, en effet. Rétorqua Tohsaka, les sourcils froncés.

– Un instant. Intervint Saber, en se retournant. Je ressens quelque chose dehors … »

En dehors de l'usine ? Prudemment, le trio sortit mais avec une tactique plus rassurante : ce fut Saber qui sortait par la porte principale tandis que Shirô et Rin restaient dans les hauteurs de l'édifice au cas-où les choses se passeront mal. À pas lents, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds sortit enfin de l'usine, le clair de lune éclairant son visage.

« Vous en avez mis du temps. »

Les yeux de la Servant s'élargirent vivement en constatant qu'une rafale de vent se produisit à l'instant suivant. C'était …

« Ilyasviel ?! »

La petite Einzbern se trouvait bel et bien devant la blonde, elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté tout en esquissant un petit sourire.

« Cela faisait longtemps, Saber. Affirma-t-elle. Désolée, tu ne m'intéresses pas, toi. »

Derrière Ilya, une ombre était là. Une ombre bien connue désormais la fixant de ses yeux rougeoyants. Se ressaisissant rapidement, Saber fit apparaître son épée invisible entre ses deux mains, dans une petite spirale de vent.

« Berserker ! »

Brutalement, le susnommé fonça rapidement vers la chevalière qui souleva son arme en opposition et une violente explosion de fumée se produisit. Émergeant de la fumée d'un salto arrière pour poser un genou au sol, la Servant récupéra rapidement son armure et sa robe habituelle. Les dents serrés, elle devait bien avouer ne pas s'attendre à tomber sur Berserker dans un tel endroit !

Des flashs de leur dernier combat défilaient dans sa tête. Hors de question d'essuyer une nouvelle défaite contre lui, peu importe son rang. Resserrant son épée dans ses deux mains, la jeune femme se redressa correctement pour s'élancer directement vers Berserker qui le toisa du regard.

Un violent impact se produisit et une onde de choc puissante se répandit lors du contact entre les deux armes.

« Occupe-toi d'elle. Quant à vous … »

Elle désignait bien les deux mages encore présents dans l'usine. Ces derniers étaient dans de beaux draps maintenant avec l'arrivée inattendue de la Master. Se raclant discrètement la gorge, Rin Tohsaka devait bien avouer que la situation avait de quoi être problématique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait … ? Demanda Shirô à ses côtés, à peine plus rassuré.

– Difficile à dire. Je crois que nous devons … souffla la concernée. »

Avant que la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs ne puisse conclure sa phrase, une ombre venait de sauter dans leur direction : tenant une grande hallebarde dans ses deux mains, la nouvelle arrivante fracassa littéralement l'étage d'en haut, faisant tomber les mages.

« Sérieusement ?! S'exclama Rin, surprise par les événements.

– C'est un mage ?! Se demanda Shirô, en train de tomber. »

Leysritt se reposa ensuite au sol, le visage inexpressif. Un seul coup avait suffi à faire écrouler tout un étage ?! Shirô et Rin toussotèrent légèrement suite au nuage de poussière puis, ils se relevèrent pour faire face à cette opposante complètement inattendue.

« Une servante des Einzbern … ? Fulmina doucement Rin en secouant négativement la tête.

– Apparemment, on va devoir la battre pour accéder directement à Ilya. Remarqua Shirô en prenant son épée en bois dans son dos.

– Elle conservait des atouts de taille alors …

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On fonce dans le tas ?

– Pas le choix, on va devoir y aller à fond. »

En réalité, le timing était extrêmement mauvais. Il fallait dire que cette embuscade n'avait rien de prévu, au contraire, c'était un bon coup de la part de cette fillette en retrait. Toujours en abordant son air quasiment insolent, derrière sa servante qui marchait doucement dans leur direction, l'arme à la main.

À côté, Saber recula grandement suite à un coup d'épée brutal de Berserker. Gardant ses appuis sur le sol, la jeune femme se retrouva à quelques mètres seulement de ses camarades, de dos à eux.

« Bon … souffla Rin, les yeux plissés. »

La Servant aux cheveux blonds déposa son regard brièvement dans son dos, apercevant Shirô qui lui hocha positivement la tête. Elle ignorait qui était cette étrange femme mais elle ne parviendrait pas à l'aider dans cette bataille, pas cette fois. Dans un petit halo bleuté, Archer apparut aux côtés de la blonde qui déposa son regard brièvement à son coéquipier avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la bataille : la moindre erreur contre ce monstre équivaudrait à leur défaite.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu mais … poursuivit Tohsaka en mettant une main dans son manteau écarlate. »

Shirô et Rin firent face à Leysritt dont le pouvoir leur réservait encore de grandes surprises surtout au vu de la façon dont elle avait fracassé le premier étage.

Saber et Archer firent face à Berserker dont le pouvoir surpassait les autres Servants, dans l'état actuel des choses.

Rin sortit ensuite des joyaux magiques entre ses doigts fins, ces derniers scintillèrent rapidement. La jeune femme esquissa ensuite un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Maintenant, nous allons en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Je peux te l'annoncer tout de suite … Ilyasviel von Einzbern : toi et ton Berserker êtes officiellement disqualifiés de cette Guerre du Saint-Graal. »

Ilya se contenta de faire un petit sourire suite à cette affirmation. Le vent souffla légèrement entre les différents belligérants. Emiya Shirô hocha positivement la tête avant de concentrer son mana à l'intérieur de son arme, ouais, elle avait entièrement raison.

Ils allaient définitivement gagner cette bataille !

**Chapitre 49 : Embuscade Nocturne**


	50. Exécution

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

Un affrontement redouté.

Ils avaient songé à beaucoup d'alternatives pour ce combat.

Mais maintenant, il était l'heure de découvrir le résultat de cette terrible bataille qui s'annonçait. En face des deux autres Masters, la Einzbern affichait toujours son air confiant, voir hautain.

« Bien, tu as l'air assez sûre de toi, Rin. Déclara tranquillement Ilyasviel en fermant ses yeux.

– J'ai de bonnes raisons pour l'être. Répliqua la concernée, le ton neutre.

– Oh, je vois. Dans ce cas, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu comptes faire. Mais comme Saber … tu ne m'intéresses pas non plus. »

Son regard écarlate se rouvrit et se tourna directement vers Emiya Shirô, ce dernier posa ses deux mains sur son épée en bois.

« C'est toi qui m'intéresse aujourd'hui, Onii-chan. Effectivement, tu avais raison Rin. Nous allons bel et bien en terminer aujourd'hui. »

Shirô hocha lentement la tête. Sa magie imprégna l'intégralité de son arme avant que son attention ne soit dirigée vers Leysritt, la servante d'Ilya qui patienta tranquillement que le combat ne commence. Visiblement, elle ne prendrait pas part au combat maintenant. Tant mieux dans ce cas-là, il s'inquiétait aussi pour Saber mais pour le moment, sa concentration se portait exclusivement vers sa prochaine opposante.

« Tohsaka. Je m'occupe d'elle. Murmura le jeune homme.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Répondit la concernée, intriguée par les déclarations de son interlocuteur.

– J'ai une mauvaise impression avec elle. Et puis, j'aurais aussi un service à te demander … ne tue pas Ilya s'il te plaît, du moins, jusqu'à que je batte cette femme. »

La proposition d'Emiya avait de quoi surprendre. La battre ? Lui ? Honnêtement, elle n'était pas très convaincue par les paroles de Shirô mais … elle lui faisait confiance, un peu trop facilement à son goût. Mais peu importe, Tohsaka hocha la tête et tourna son regard vers Ilya, celle-ci conserva toujours cet air joueur greffé à son visage.

« Compris. Je compte sur toi, Shirô. »

Le principal intéressé partagea le même geste et empoigna solidement son arme entre ses deux mains devant l'air impassible de son ennemie.

« Quel est ton nom ? Demanda le mage.

– Leysritt. C'est mon nom. Répondit l'intéressée, dans la foulée d'une voix presque mécanique. »

Ce manque de vitalité dans son ton déstabilisa légèrement Shirô pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse vivement. D'un rapide bond, le jeune homme s'élança directement vers Leysritt qui souleva sa longue arme en opposition à cette offensive frontale. Un violent choc se produisit … sans que ce soit à l'avantage d'Emiya qui serra les dents, tentant d'accentuer la pression. Néanmoins, un rapide revers de la servante d'Ilya repoussa plus loin son adversaire, ce dernier reprenant ses appuis assez rapidement.

Leysritt partit à la poursuite de Shirô et asséna un puissant coup de son hallebarde : le sabre en bois du jeune homme fut complètement fracassé sous les yeux surpris de ce dernier. À l'intérieur de ce coup … il avait ressenti une puissance redoutable ! L'Homoncule tournoya rapidement sur elle-même afin de trancher la tête du Master. Ce dernier plissa vivement son regard pendant un instant.

« _**Trace … On ! **_»

Ses circuits magiques scintillèrent immédiatement pour que deux épées ne viennent dans les mains de Shirô qui répliqua instantanément à l'offensive ennemie. Un choc brutal repoussa plus loin le jeune homme, ce dernier serra discrètement les dents : cette Leysritt possédait beaucoup de plus de ressources qu'il ne le pensait. La jeune femme aux cheveux immaculés ne perdit pas un instant de plus avant de fuser de nouveau, et ce, à une cadence plutôt élevée.

Quand bien même, Emiya sut apercevoir les mouvements adverses, le mage ne put que placer ses deux épées en opposition. L'impact causa des désagréments sur le sol, malgré la pression intense, Shirô parvint à encaisser le choc. La femme au service des Einzbern recula de quelques pas, probablement en train d'analyser les futurs mouvements de son adversaire.

« Ennemi d'Ilya. Toi, mourir. Déclara subitement la concernée sous les yeux interloqués du principal intéressé. »

Elle parlait d'une manière assez étrange en tout cas. Le Master de Saber fronça légèrement les sourcils : quand bien même l'air robotique de son adversaire, elle constituait une redoutable opposante. Il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait gagner d'ailleurs.

À côté, Rin Tohsaka posa un pied juste devant une Ilyasviel plutôt confiante. De quoi faire presque tiquer la lycéenne qui secoua négativement la tête, elle souleva son bras gauche en sa direction.

« Même si Berserker possède un pouvoir gigantesque, si tu perds, il perd. L'équation n'est pas compliquée. Déclara Rin, avec une concentration écarlate au bout de sa main.

– Possible. Se contenta de répondre l'intéressée, d'un ton détaché. Mais tu ne me battras pas, tout comme Saber et Archer ne réussiront pas à vaincre Berserker. Surtout ton Archer, étant un Servant dont personne ne connaît, il ne risque pas de perdre contre quelqu'un comme lui. »

Tohsaka se contenta de fusiller du regard cette insolente gamine qui détourna littéralement son attention pour fixer Shirô, un petit plus loin. Fermant brièvement ses paupières, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs ne comptait pas perdre la face contre elle, non plus.

« ''_Ne pas perdre contre quelqu'un comme lui'' _? Répéta machinalement Rin Tohsaka, les paupières toujours closes. Tu as tord de sous-estimer mon Archer …

– Hum ?

– C'est le meilleur partenaire que j'aurais pu avoir.

– Ça en dit long sur toi, je suppose.

– Peu importe. Tu vas perdre ici et maintenant, Einzbern ! »

La jeune femme dégaina la première : ses bijoux écarlates se mirent à scintiller brutalement avant qu'elle ne les projette rapidement dans la direction d'Ilya. Celle-ci regagna une forme de sérieux et d'un mouvement rapide, elle se prit une mèche de ses cheveux afin de créer des familiers. Ces derniers eurent l'apparence d'un oiseau translucide, Rin en comptait quatre à vue d'œil.

Une violente explosion s'en suivit. Mais la Tohsaka eut la désagréable sensation de voir son coup échouer, tss. La brune plissa son regard et constata que ses oiseaux avaient servi de bouclier pour que la Einzbern puisse échapper à son assaut. Rin dut ensuite se mouvoir rapidement dès lors qu'elle se fit littéralement mitrailler par deux nouveaux familiers. Comment pouvait-elle les créer aussi rapidement ?!

« Je m'attendais à mieux après tous tes beaux discours. Glissa la petite Ilya en faisant quelques pas dans sa direction. »

Adossée dans un mur à l'intérieur de l'usine, la jeune femme pesta légèrement. Elle avait sous-estimé les compétences de cette peste, comment pouvait-elle créer des familiers aussi performants rien qu'avec ses cheveux ?! Rin Tohsaka expira longuement et sortit des joyaux dans sa main droite, elle se remotiva et sortit immédiatement de sa petite cachette.

« Ce n'est pas terminé ! »

Après une rapide incantation, la lycéenne projeta des joyaux vers Ilyasviel qui fronça les sourcils : ces trois oiseaux se firent totalement pulvériser dans une lumière blanche. La fille de Tokiomi afficha un air plus satisfait et mitrailla ensuite son adversaire de ses Gadr, pourtant, la cible ne parut pas plus décontenancée que ça. Un bouclier de la même matière vint se mettre en barrage, protégeant son utilisatrice de manière efficace. Les yeux vivement élargis, Rin devait bien avouer qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction.

« Dommage. Mais tu viens de t'exposer sérieusement. »

Le bouclier se fissura pour ensuite se transformer en deux épées. D'un mouvement de sa main, Ilya envoya ses créations vers Tohsaka qui se ressaisit rapidement et érigea aussi sa propre barrière afin de gêner son opposante. L'impact détruisit complètement sa défense mais au moins, la brune échappa aux dommages directs de cette attaque qui aurait pu se révéler dévastatrice.

_Elle en avait des ressources !_

Un peu essoufflée, Rin ne put que se réfugier de nouveau dans l'usine avant qu'une pluie d'épée translucide ne vienne dans sa direction. Les dents serrés, la jeune femme sentit que son ennemie venait de prendre un ascendant dans cette bataille.

_Comment gagner … ?!_

Alors qu'enfin, la bataille entre les Servants serait probablement plus sanguinaire. Les deux mains sur son épée invisible, Saber posa son regard émeraude vers Berserker, encore immobile pour le moment. Ensuite, ses yeux se baladèrent jusqu'à Archer, situé à ses côtés, également inactif, il n'avait même pas ses épées en mains. Le vent fit souffler son manteau rouge, tandis qu'il ferma ses paupières.

« Saber. Lâcha-t-il, simplement et lentement.

– Oui ? Déclara-t-elle, en retour.

– Il va falloir tenir sur la durée. C'est notre seule chance de gagner.

– Que veux-tu insinuer ?

– Précisément ce que je viens de dire. »

Le Servant aux cheveux blancs souleva ensuite ses deux mains où ses épées apparurent rapidement en des éclats bleutées. Berserker, lui, fut progressivement entouré d'une puissante aura rouge, pire : des éclats de la même teinte explosèrent autour de son corps.

« Alors, il faudra que tu sois forte. »

L'Esprit Héroïque enragé fusa rapidement dans leur direction et d'un coup violent, il visa les deux coéquipiers. Ces derniers réussirent à échapper par des sauts sur le côté, ce fut Saber qui attaqua la première par une offensive horizontale. À son grand dam, l'ennemi se retourna net et para l'offensive. D'un revers surpuissant, il balaya la blonde qui se réceptionna ensuite assez rapidement. Dans le dos de Berserker jaillit Archer où il affligea un puissant coup croisé, la cible utilisa simplement son bras gauche pour parer le coup.

Nul effort dans ce blocage et d'un mouvement, il repoussa également le Servant de Rin. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention, Saber abattit son épée invisible sur le véritable colosse en face. Les échanges se firent de plus en plus intenses mais la jeune femme eut la désagréable sensation qu'elle ne gagnait pas du terrain. Au contraire, Berserker donnait la réellement impression de dominer dans cette confrontation de puissance. Le géant asséna un puissant coup de pied à la blonde qui réussit à sauter au-dessus, et elle profita de sa position pour tournoyer sur elle-même afin de frapper.

La réplique repoussa tout de même le monstre à quelques mètres sans être particulièrement blessé par cette offensive.

« Au-dessus de toi ! »

En haut, Archer venait de sauter tout en déversant une pluie de flèche en direction de son adversaire qui souleva simplement son regard. De violentes déflagrations bleutées se produisirent sans que cela n'affecte spécialement le principal ennemi, immobile au milieu des flammes bleues. Tiquant suite à son échec, l'archer se reposa au sol, en fulminant contre la puissance démesurée de ce type. Se trouvant dans des côtés opposées, les deux coéquipiers n'avaient pas réellement le luxe d'élaborer la moindre stratégie contre ce titan.

Le concerné se jeta ensuite sur Saber qui fronça les sourcils. Empoignant solidement son épée dans ses mains, la jeune femme frappa dans le même sens que son adversaire : le choc fit reculer la chevalière qui plissa légèrement ses yeux. D'un mouvement plus sauvage, Berserker expédia immédiatement Artoria Pendragon dans l'usine désinfectée. Tentant d'aider sa coéquipière, Archer changea de nouveau son arme pour récupérer ses épées tout en frappant de manière croisée dans son dos.

« Rien du tout ?! »

Il n'avait même pas de blessure malgré l'impact puissant. Le Servant de Rin tiqua doucement avant de sauter vers l'arrière, évitant la lame démesurée de son adversaire de peu. Cependant, le colosse arriva fort rapidement pour donner un coup de poing terrible que le jeune homme réussit à parer de ses deux lames. Pourtant, il fut aussi catapulté à une vingtaine de mètres avant de s'écraser au sol dans un nuage de fumée.

Dans le dos de Berserker surgit rapidement Saber, les deux mains posées sur son épée au-dessus de sa tête. La blonde fracassa rapidement son arme sur la tête de son ennemi, ce dernier para l'offensive bien que le sol s'écroula complètement en-dessous de ses pieds. Les deux regards se croisèrent vivement, le Servant d'Ilya repoussa plus loin le Roi des Chevaliers, celle-ci dut mettre son sabre en opposition, bloquant frénétiquement tous les assauts adverses. Malgré une carrure impressionnante, ce monstre possédait une agilité admirable, mais pas le temps d'être épater par les prouesses ennemies.

Un coup plus puissant brisa la défense de Saber qui s'écrasa de nouveau dans l'usine mais par la porte derrière cette fois-ci, ayant beaucoup bougé durant le combat. Étant dans les gravas de cet édifice, la jeune femme se débarrassa des débris autour, l'empêchant de bien bouger puis la surprise gagna son visage lorsque Berserker fonçait droit dans sa direction. Reprenant correctement son épée dans sa main droite, la belle chevalière se ressaisit rapidement en sautant agilement vers le haut.

La puissante lame du monstre fracassa complètement le mur mais il restait vulnérable dans cette position. Redescendant à vive allure, la blonde tournoya plusieurs fois sur elle-même pour affliger un puissant coup d'épée qui entailla sérieusement son épaule. Une fois l'offensive conclue, elle esquissa un salto-arrière, évitant ainsi que son adversaire ne l'attrape de sa main gauche.

« J'ai appris de mes erreurs antérieures ! Clama Saber, le ton déterminé. »

Une fois qu'elle reposa ses jambières au sol, Artoria Pendragon frappa de son épée sur le concerné qui dut reculer, évitant de se faire trancher l'abdomen. Le sabre à sa droite, la jeune femme ne comptait pas faire les mêmes erreurs que durant le dernier combat, hors de question. Berserker grogna rapidement avant qu'il ne se jette de nouveau dans sa direction, frappant de son immense lame. Mais son mouvement fut interrompu lorsque depuis le plafond, jaillit des dizaines de flèches qui explosèrent violemment. Saber en profita pour sortir de cette usine, un peu trop en ruines après les offensives de son coéquipier du jour, elle se reposa à ses côtés d'ailleurs.

« L'as-tu touché ? Je crains ne pas avoir vu quoi que ce soit dans ma position. Souffla la blonde, le ton lent.

– Sûrement. Mais je ne crois pas que je l'ai plus blessé que tout à l'heure. Répondit Archer, en faisant disparaître son arc de ses mains.

– Cela risque d'être difficile.

– Plus que prévu, en effet. »

Parce que les bruits imposants de Berserker se firent entendre, tout comme son grognement inquiétant. Le sabre bien en main, Saber ne parut pas plus optimiste que tout à l'heure mais il fallait faire avec pour le moment. Apparemment, Archer avait un plan, autant sur ça, parce qu'ils ne disposaient que de ça désormais.

**Plus loin – Château des Einzbern**

Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes que la maîtresse et Leysritt avaient quitté la demeure sans Sella, celle-ci était restée ici. Contrairement à son amie, elle ne connaissait rien au combat. Ilyasviel avait préféré la laisser ici pour pas prendre de risque quand bien même ses nombreuses contestations, rien à faire.

« _Reste ici, Sella. Nous n'en aurons pas pour très longtemps. Avait soufflé Ilya en souriant légèrement._

– _Je ne peux accepter Maîtresse ! Avait contesté sa subordonnée. Je veux venir avec vous, je ne peux pas vous laisser partir sur le champ de bataille sans rien faire !_

– _Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas. »_

La jeune femme demeurait donc dans cet endroit, attendant qu'elles reviennent saines et sauves. Mais de toute façon, nul besoin de s'inquiéter n'est-ce pas ? Berserker surpassait les autres Servants et Leysritt savait bien se battre.

Un léger soupir quitta sa bouche tandis que son regard se leva doucement vers les cieux si incertains. Ilya avait dit qu'elle gagnerait alors elle le ferait, pour ne pas répéter ce cycle de malédiction que représentait la famille des Einzbern depuis des années. Sella ferma doucement ses paupières par la suite avant de les élargir vivement.

Elle ressentait la présence de quelqu'un. La jeune femme aux cheveux immaculés fronça les sourcils : ce n'était certainement pas une présence désirable. L'Homoncule tenta de regarder par la fenêtre si elle ne pouvait pas voir l'identité de cet inconnu qui osait entrer librement dans le château des Einzbern.

« Mais c'est … »

La porte de la demeure fut découpée par les soins de cet homme particulier.

« Si tu cherches ma maîtresse, elle n'est pas ici. Souffla lentement Sella, d'un ton presque méprisant.

– Je vois. Tonna lentement le nouvel arrivant.

– Je pensais que l'arbitre de guerre restait neutre.

– Les règles ont changés, disons-nous. »

Kotomine Kirei avait les deux mains dans son dos, le visage presque inexpressif. Apparemment, la petite Ilyasviel était déjà sortie. Soit. Kirei posa ensuite son regard vers une Sella peu rassurée par les prochains événements et surtout au vu du sourire qui se dessina progressivement sur le visage de ce prêtre si singulier.

« C'est fort dommage. En tant qu'Homoncule tu dois posséder des circuits magiques plutôt impressionnants. Déclara Kotomine, en s'approchant progressivement.

– Donc ?

– Ce serait dommage que tu tombes dans de mauvaises mains, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pourrais servir de dîner dans peu de temps … à moins que je n'intervienne. »

Sortant ses Clés Noires, Kirei plissa légèrement son regard. Sella fronça les sourcils en veillant à garder ses distances avec cet étrange homme.

« Étant donné que ta maîtresse est absente, je vais me débarrasser de toi. Comme un Exécuteur que j'étais autrefois. »

**Chapitre 50 : Exécut****ion**


	51. La Plus Puissante des Servants

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

Ce combat était beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. D'où sortait cette femme, d'ailleurs ?! Emiya Shirô recula de plus en plus suites aux multiples offensives de Leysritt, cette dernière enchaînant les assauts de manière frénétique. Il avait la nette impression que l'arme de l'Homoncule pulvériserait ses projections, encore immatures. Cependant, rester sur la défensive de la sorte ne le conduirait pas à la victoire, bien au contraire : Shirô fronça les sourcils et après une esquive vers la gauche, il chercha à abattre son épée de droite.

Pourtant, son poignet fut littéralement attrapé et la servante d'Ilya projeta violemment Emiya à une vingtaine de mètres. S'écrasant au sol, le jeune homme se ressaisit rapidement afin d'échapper à la puissante offensive de Leysritt qui fracassa complètement le sol par son hallebarde. Les yeux plissés, Shirô pouvait utiliser cette fumée à son avantage, essayant de prendre son adversaire de revers en se trouvant dans son dos, le mage frappa de ses deux lames.

« Merde ! »

Parce que son opposant venait de faire volte-face pour parer le coup du corps de son arme solide. Bien qu'il tenta d'accentuer la pression avec ses épées, le jeune homme devait avouer que la force brute penchait clairement du côté de son adversaire. Celle-ci brisa sa garde d'un mouvement vers le haut, la Einzbern abaissa ensuite sa hallebarde rapidement.

Shirô s'envola à plusieurs mètres de distances, roulant pendant plusieurs secondes. Au dernier instant, il avait pu refaire une projection pour se protéger mais rien de très solide, ses blessures pouvant en témoigner. Du sang s'écoulant de son bras droit, Emiya reprit correctement son souffle tout en se relevant doucement.

« Toi, mourir. Souffla Leysritt en s'approchant à pas lents.

– Je ne me laisserais pas faire … répondit le concerné qui essuya le sang de sa bouche.

– Ennemi d'Ilya. Toi, mourir. »

Difficile de tenir une conversation élaborée avec cette femme au tempérament robotique mais il était encore plus difficile de gagner comme ça. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, le vent fit voleter sa chevelure rouge, Shirô souleva lentement sa main droite : il n'arriverait qu'à faire deux ou trois projections tout au plus. Alors il devait imaginer l'arme la plus puissante qu'il pourrait avoir, dans l'immédiat.

Ces derniers temps, il y avait pensé.

De projeter l'épée de Saber.

L'épée de la sélection du nouveau Roi : Caliburn.

Pendant combien de temps avait-il vu ce sabre dans ses rêves ? Pendant combien de temps avait-il eu le soin de voir les propriétés de cette épée dans son esprit ? Des éclats émeraudes explosèrent littéralement autour de sa main droite, sous le regard neutre de Leysritt qui remarqua néanmoins que quelque chose clochait chez son adversaire aux paupières toujours closes. La servante d'Ilya s'élança à vive allure dans la direction du jeune homme, la scène se passant quasiment au ralenti.

Tout autour de Shirô, le décor semblait disparaître, le laissant seul au milieu de ses circuits magiques qui scintillèrent brutalement de cette lumière émeraude si caractéristique de sa personne. Lentement, une forme se dessina progressivement dans sa main droite, le jeune homme rouvrit doucement ses yeux dorés.

« _**Trace … On. **__»_

Une lumière éclatante et dorée explosa ensuite tout autour d'Emiya Shirô sous le regard froncé de Leysritt et un violent impact se produisit. La jeune femme fut repoussée ? Récupérant ses appuis en posant une main au sol, elle releva son regard écarlate vers l'écran de fumée qui venait de se soulever. Une magnifique épée trancha la poussière d'un mouvement horizontal, faisant voler les cheveux de Shirô, dévoilant son regard sérieux.

Une longue épée, ressemblant au Excalibur de Saber mais avec moins d'épaisseur, se trouvait dans sa main droite.

« Voici l'épée du Roi des Chevaliers ! »

Le mage reporta ensuit son attention vers Leysritt qui repartit à l'assaut, ne voulant pas laisser son adversaire respirer. Prenant avec davantage de vigueur son nouveau sabre, le Master répondit à l'offensive : le choc provoqua un violent choc dans l'air. Contrairement à la dernière fois, Shirô ne se fit pas envoler dans le décor mais il reculait légèrement suite à cette attaque. Sa puissance s'étant accrue, le jeune homme repoussa littéralement Leysritt qui élargit vivement son regard.

Prenant Caliburn de ses deux mains, Emiya Shirô s'élança rapidement et abattit sa lame avec une vitesse tout aussi élevée. Une plaie se dessina sur la côte de l'Homoncule qui s'écrasa au sol, le visage toujours marqué par la surprise. Soufflant un petit peu, Shirô fixa pendant quelques secondes son épée à sa droite puis il reporta son attention vers son adversaire qui se releva malgré tout. Le combat était loin d'être terminé mais au moins, il avait de quoi répondre à son opposante redoutable.

« C'est parti ! »

Si la situation de Shirô s'était un peu améliorée, pour Rin Tohsaka, les choses ne se passaient pas réellement de la même manière. Derrière les gravas que Leysritt avaient fait tomber durant sa dernière offensive sur eux, la jeune femme tenta de se rendre discrète et surtout d'attirer Ilyasviel à l'intérieur de l'usine. Apparemment, si elle se concentrait sur les sons des pas, le plan fonctionnait.

Sortant des joyaux dans sa main droite, Rin porta son regard discrètement à travers une petite ouverture dans les ruines. Ilya s'approchait de la mage sans la remarquer, toutefois. Maintenant ou jamais alors. Elle murmura quelques mots, pour son incantation et sortit de sa cachette en sautant rapidement vers le haut, les pierres magiques bien dans sa main. Une grande concentration de mana se trouvait à l'intérieur de ces dernières et ce détail, Ilyasviel l'avait remarqué, elle se contenta de suivre lentement du regard, les mouvements de Tohsaka.

« Prends ça, Einzbern ! Clama-t-elle, les yeux plissés. »

La concernée ne bougeait pas de sa place. Les pierres scintillèrent d'une forte lumière écarlate, menaçant d'exploser sa cible immédiatement. Pourtant, un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage de la petite Ilya.

« Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes gestes, Rin. Prévint-elle, d'un ton sombre. »

Sous les yeux surpris de l'intéressée, des épées translucides jaillirent depuis les côtés. Violemment, elles s'abattirent vers la lycéenne aux cheveux noirs, celle-ci fut obligée de relâcher la puissance de ses pierres magiques afin de les désintégrer. Ce qui se déroula quelques secondes plus tard, et Rin put se poser au sol, essoufflée comme rarement, des tâches de sang ornant son visage et son corps.

« Tu es en piteuse état alors que ça ne fait même pas dix minutes que nous nous battons. Nota la Einzbern, d'un ton sarcastique.

– Épargne-moi ce genre de discours … fulmina la concernée, essuyant le sang au coin de sa bouche.

– Mais pourtant, tu vas devoir faire une croix sur cette bataille et sur cette Guerre. Je vais gagner. »

Comment cette fillette pouvait-elle être aussi forte ?! Expirant longuement, Rin Tohsaka se redressa correctement, il ne lui restait pas énormément de pierres magiques afin de se débarrasser de cette affreuse peste. Mais les utiliser n'importe comment la conduirait irrémédiablement à la défaite. Elle pourrait utiliser le terrain à son avantage mais bon, les accès menant aux autres salles demeuraient encore fermés pour le moment.

Aucune solution ne s'offrait à elle, pour le moment.

_Pour le moment._

« Je commence à m'impatienter, donc, je vais en finir avec toi. Souffla subitement Ilyasviel von Einzbern. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs fronça les sourcils en constatant que d'autres épées furent mobilisées afin de l'éliminer définitivement de la partie. Cependant, elle n'avait pas tout misé dans les dernières pierres magiques qui auraient dû servir à la pulvériser. Ilya projeta les nouvelles lames en direction de Rin qui sortit trois joyaux bleutés qu'elle projeta rapidement. Sous les yeux surpris de la petite Master, les épées immaculées se firent instantanément gelées par Tohsaka dans un vent froid, recolorant temporairement les environs.

Le regard vivement élargis, Ilyasviel ne s'attendait pas à un tel coup de la part de son adversaire, celle-ci bénéficiait maintenant d'une ouverture intéressante à exploiter ! Utilisant le sort de renforcement sur ses jambes, la jeune femme s'élança directement vers la Einzbern qui ne réagit pas beaucoup plus. Bien que les ressources d'Ilya étaient bien plus impressionnantes que prévu, physiquement, elle devrait au moins avoir l'avantage ! Un coup de poing puissant fusa directement sur la tête de la petite fille qui bougea instantanément sa tête vers la gauche, par réflexe.

Une mèche immaculée s'envola suite à cet assaut. Ce détail fit lentement élargir le regard de Rin Tohsaka et un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Ilyasviel.

« J'avoue que tu m'as fait peur. Lança la fille biologique de Kiritsugu. Mais maintenant … c'est terminé pour toi. »

Cette mèche se transforma immédiatement en liane qui s'enroula autour des bras de la brune, complètement surprise. Mais elle pouvait encore bouger ! Du moins … jusqu'à que d'un mouvement de sa main gauche, Ilya fit en sorte que son offensive ne projette directement Rin sur un rocher pour l'immobiliser, les bras collés là-dessus. Dans cette position, difficile d'utiliser ses Gandr pour s'en sortir et encore plus, de prendre ses pierres magiques.

Bon sang … ! À un _cheveu _! Le combat venait de se jouer sur littéralement un cheveu. La main gauche toujours pointée en direction de Tohsaka, Ilyasviel fit apparaître une nouvelle épée et vu comment se trouvait Rin, difficile d'y échapper.

« Meurs maintenant. »

L'épée fut catapultée.

Mais immédiatement interrompue par deux lames. Les sourcils froncés, Ilya pesta largement.

« Tss, dire que je te critiquais tout à l'heure. »

Archer venait d'apparaître, le visage relativement neutre. D'un mouvement, il découpa les liens qui empêchaient Rin de se mouvoir qui respira presque convenablement.

« Merci, Archer. »

Ce dernier posa un léger regard dans son dos avant d'afficher un petit sourire au coin.

« Je ne suis pas ton meilleur partenaire pour rien, non ? »

Rougissant presque de gêne, la jeune femme reporta son attention vers Ilyasviel von Einzbern qui avait reculé de quelques mètres. Archer fronça les sourcils et posa son regard devant, légèrement à gauche : bloquant un coup terriblement puissant, Saber recula sur beaucoup de mètres. Apparemment, il ne pourrait même pas tenter de tuer Ilyasviel sans que son Berserker ne vienne mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

« Fais attention à toi, Rin. Souffla le Gardien en partant rejoindre Saber dans son affrontement. »

La Master hocha de la tête et son Servant quitta rapidement le champ de bataille. Bon, la bataille ne tournait pas réellement en sa faveur …

Archer se reposa non loin de sa coéquipière du jour, cette dernière ne pourrait pas tenir éternellement contre Berserker toute seule. Celui-ci donna un coup surpuissant qui fracassa complètement le sol, Saber sauta rapidement sur le côté. Toute la fumée générée par cet assaut masqua en partie le champ de bataille. La jeune femme plissa son regard et à sa gauche, le Servant enragé fusa à toute allure avec une main en avant. Plaçant son sabre en opposition, elle se rendit compte de son erreur : Berserker saisit immédiatement la belle blonde au regard élargis.

D'un puissant lancé, le monstre projeta l'Esprit Héroïque directement à une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Archer sauta ensuite dans son dos, les épées bien en mains. Une aura bleutée entoura le Servant qui plissa un instant son regard : les coups classiques sur lui ne marchaient pas hein ? Alors il avait bien quelque chose pour lui ! Ses lames subirent une métamorphose, elles s'allongèrent et devinrent plus solides, en apparence du moins. Ressentant le danger, Berserker se retourna en affligeant un puissant coup.

Néanmoins, Archer eut l'avantage de la vitesse : deux violentes plaies se formèrent instantanément depuis ses épaules. Grognant de douleur, le monstre laissa couler une bonne dose d'hémoglobine sous le regard froid du Servant au manteau rouge qui recula d'un bond vers l'arrière.

« À mon tour ! »

Soulevant son épée au-dessus de sa tête, elle s'élança directement vers Berserker qui frappa tout de même dans le même sens. D'un rapide mouvement vers la gauche, elle esquiva de justesse l'immense lame ennemie bien qu'une plaie venait de se former sur sa joue.

Mais elle s'approchait enfin de sa cible ! Les deux mains empoignées sur son sabre, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds planta littéralement le colosse en plein ventre, le faisant grogner de douleur. Le sang entachant en partie son visage, Saber n'en resta pas là : d'un cri de guerre, elle laissa un rayon exploser depuis son épée : une violente déflagration se produisit, repoussant légèrement Artoria plus loin. Celle-ci expira longuement et posa son regard vers son adversaire.

Tous les combats s'interrompirent pour voir le résultat de cet affrontement. Un trou béant venait de se former sur Berserker, ce dernier avait la bouche ouverte, comme s'il avait rendu son dernier souffle. Saber ferma lentement ses yeux et avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, quelque chose se produisit : deux lumières rouges se mirent à scintiller depuis ses yeux.

« C-Comment ? S'étonna la Servant aux paupières émeraudes.

– C'est une plaisanterie ? Fit Archer de son côté, les dents serrés.

– J'avais oublié un fait, murmura Ilyasviel. Mon Berserker incarne le héros grecque, Héraclès.

– Pardon ?! S'exclama Rin Tohsaka, en face.

– Comme tu dois le savoir, Héraclès a dû surmonter les douze épreuves que les dieux lui ont imposés, pour ainsi, obtenir l'immortalité. Tu l'as compris, n'est-ce pas ? Pour le tuer définitivement, il va falloir le tuer douze fois. Mais bravo, vous l'avez fait une fois, il ne manque plus qu'onze morts pour que Berserker ne soit plus de la partie. C'est le Hogû de mon Servant, _**God Hand**__._ »

Onze fois ?! Sérieusement ?! Comment le battre si ce dernier ne mourrait presque jamais ?!

Parce que oui, l'adversaire principal n'avait toujours pas capitulé. Le concerné se releva doucement et les darda de son regard scintillant, il poussa ensuite un grognement mêlant rage et férocité.

« Mais j'avoue que je vous ai sous-estimé … murmura Ilya, les yeux plissés. Dans ce cas-là … Berserker ! Par ce Sceau de Commandement, je te l'ordonne : tue tous nos ennemis ! Je ne tolérerais pas un échec ! »

Sous les yeux confus des différents protagonistes, le Sceau de Commandement de la Master provenait … de tout son corps ? Sérieusement ? Une violente spirale écarlate explosa autour de Berserker dont le rugissement suffit à provoquer une rafale de vent surpuissante.

« Alors … ceci est sa véritable puissance … ? Murmura Saber, une main devant son visage.

– C'était pas prévu … souffla son coéquipier, dans une posture similaire. »

D'un bond puissant, Héraclès se retrouva juste devant Archer qui élargit vivement ses yeux : d'un rapide coup d'épée, le voilà catapulté en direction des bois qui entouraient l'usine désinfectée. Saber tenta de profiter de cet instant pour attaquer sa cible, d'un mouvement vertical : celle-ci para le coup. La jeune femme se baissa ensuite agilement afin d'échapper à la réponse adverse qui fit trembler le sol, rien que par ce mouvement.

Avant que la chevalière ne prenne le risque de frapper, elle sauta rapidement vers l'arrière, prenant ainsi ses distances pour mieux analyser le combat. Berserker fusa immédiatement dans sa direction en soulevant son arme démesurée, il abattit fermement cette dernière vers Saber qui répliqua également. Bien que le choc soit violent, elle put contenir un petit peu l'impact, le visage légèrement crispé.

Mais d'un mouvement brutal, l'assaillant repoussa la jeune femme à une vingtaine de mètres, elle récupéra ses appuis assez difficilement. Tiquant doucement, Artoria Pendragon s'élança à vive allure : si elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser sur le plan de la force brute, alors elle utiliserait sa vitesse pour le mettre à mal !

Néanmoins, le Servant enragé riposta en frappant dans le même sens. Le choc violent fit soulever la terre en-dessous de leurs pieds mais la chevalière se fit expédier à son tour dans le décor. Elle s'écrasa directement de l'autre côté, où quelques maisons abandonnées s'entassaient, grimaçant légèrement de douleur, le Roi des Chevaliers secoua négativement la tête. Remarquant l'arrivée brutale de son adversaire, l'épéiste chercha à s'extirper de cette maison … avant que la main gauche de Berserker ne saisisse la jambe gauche de la jeune femme.

Le monstre fit écraser la belle blonde de droite à gauche, avec une bestialité terrifiante, ce processus se reproduisit au moins trois fois. Le sang s'écoulant de son visage, Artoria Pendragon eut du mal à réagir. Les dents serrés, elle devait réagir … ! Empoignant plus fermement son sabre, la jeune femme plaça ce dernier en opposition à la grande hache de Berserker. D'un geste rapide et brutal, le géant abaissa son arme antique. La Servant à la robe bleutée élargit vivement les yeux : son armure éclata littéralement et sa hanche fut sérieusement découpée d'un seul coup sec ?! Sérieusement ?! Crachant une dose de sang importante, la blonde fut repoussé en arrière.

La blessure en elle-même ne représentait pas un grand soucis, bien qu'elle paraissait importante, avec les compétences de guérison de Saber. Encore fallait-il qu'elle bénéfice assez de temps pour se régénérer.

Parce que le calvaire ne fit que commencer : une fois que le colosse lâcha son arme imposante pour joindre ses deux mains, il bondit rapidement vers son ennemie au regard élargis. D'un mouvement extrêmement violent, il frappa de toutes ses forces vers une Saber bien démunie, bien que son sabre fut placé en opposition, le choc intense créa littéralement un cratère.

« Hé ! »

Dans son dos, Archer prépara une nouvelle salve de flèches rougeoyantes sur Berserker : des violentes explosions suffirent à éloigner le monstre. Le Servant de Rin Tohsaka arriva fort rapidement aux côtés de sa coéquipière aux yeux émeraudes, un peu dans les vapes. L'attrapant rapidement sur son épaule, le jeune homme échappa ensuite à une offensive de son adversaire qui décidément, ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Il regarda les blessures de sa camarade : son armure complètement brisée, le sang entachant son visage et tout son corps, Artoria pouvait se régénérer de ses blessures mais dans cet état d'inconscience passager, valait mieux l'éloigner du champ de bataille, momentanément.

« Rin ! »

Balançant littéralement Saber vers la concernée, cette dernière réussit à réceptionner tant bien mal la belle Servant dans ses bras. Archer en profita pour déclencher une pluie de flèches directement autour d'Ilya qui fronça les sourcils : avant de songer à s'enfuir, son Berserker l'attrapa rapidement pour l'éloigner de cet endroit qui commençait à devenir dangereux pour elle.

« Je pense que c'est pour bientôt. Lâcha Archer, de dos à sa Master.

– Vraiment ?! S'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

– Ouais. Même si ces douze vies ne faisaient pas partie du plan, on peut toujours s'en sortir. Et elle a un rôle capital.

– Tu as raison, essaye de le retenir … dix minutes. Ça devrait suffire … j'espère. Mais d'abord, il faudrait que Shirô … soit là aussi. »

Du coin d'œil, Archer regarda légèrement le déroulement du combat de ce gamin.

Ce dernier guerroyait furieusement avec une Leysritt qui possédait des blessures, plus qu'elle ne le penserait. Mais son adversaire aussi : son Caliburn n'existait plus désormais. La servant en déduisit rapidement que Shirô Emiya ne disposait plus les ressources nécessaires afin de lutter, celui-ci demeurait épuisé, la respiration un peu coupée. Projeter Caliburn de nouveau serait probablement difficile dans ces conditions. Shirô recula rapidement et ce mouvement se refléta dans les pupilles écarlates de son adversaire : elle s'élança rapidement en soulevant son arme tandis que son adversaire leva sa main droite dans sa direction.

Le voilà en train de reculer. Elle le savait pertinemment, il ne pouvait plus rien faire dans ces conditions ! Néanmoins, des éclats émeraudes s'en dégagèrent rapidement. Que comptait-il faire ? Elle savait qu'il n'avait plus d'énergie pour recréer une arme de ce calibre avec si peu de préparation. Ses épées classiques ne suffiront pas non plus … la victoire était sienne. Pourtant, sous les yeux intrigués de l'Homoncule, une forme familière se distingua dans cet halo de lumière … comment … ?

« Je ne possède peut-être plus d'énergie pour créer de nouveau Caliburn … mais le facteur de ta défaite … sera ta propre arme ! »

Sa propre hallebarde ?! Shirô empoigna rapidement cette nouvelle création dans ses mains et la plaça en opposition à l'originale. Leysritt frappa violemment sur cette copie … qui se brisa instantanément ?

« Dans un combat, si ton adversaire recule … ça ne veut pas nécessairement dire qu'il a un désavantage … souffla Emiya, la tête baissée. Cela peut être une ruse pour l'appâter pour mieux le prendre à revers … ! C'est quelqu'un qui me l'a appris ! »

Dans cette position, la servante d'Ilya ne pouvait pas bien se mouvoir. Shirô récupéra ainsi ses épées préférées pour les abattre directement dans un cri de guerre : du sang s'écoula rapidement depuis les côtes de son adversaire qui cracha une dose de sang importante sur le sol. Essoufflé, le jeune homme fit instantanément disparaître ses créations : il avait utilisé un peu trop de pouvoir magique. Mais au moins, la voici vaincue. Étalée au sol, Leysritt eut du mal à rester consciente et Emiya s'éloigna rapidement de la servante avant qu'elle ne se relève pour le surprendre.

« Tohsaka … j'ai fini … de mon côté … »

Titubant légèrement, le mage rejoint sa camarade, surprise par la performance honorable de son ami. Mais pas le temps en félicitant ce dernier, Archer posa un regard entendu à Rin Tohsaka et reporta son attention vers Berserker qui s'impatientait un petit peu désormais.

« Dix minutes, pas une de plus. Déclara-t-il. »

Le jeune homme au manteau rouge s'élança vers la droite tout en chargeant une dizaine de flèches que le monstre passa à travers d'un rapide saut vers le concerné. Au moins, la diversion servit à gagner du temps pour Rin et Shirô. Ilya resta un petit peu en marge cette fois, deux adversaires seraient probablement trop difficile à gérer et ces derniers ne voulant pas non plus combattre cette fillette inquiétante.

« Bon, écoute-moi. Fit subitement Tohsaka à son ami. On a pas le temps, il va falloir agir maintenant.

– Ok, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Emiya, attentif aux instructions de la jeune femme.

– Pour battre Berserker, il nous faut du temps. On en a un petit peu et … hé ! Tu m'entends, Saber ?! »

La brune secoua légèrement la blonde par les épaules, histoire de la réveiller un petit peu. Celle-ci ouvrit doucement ses paupières émeraudes tout en secouant négativement la tête, un peu embrumée.

« Rin … ? Souffla-t-elle, bien affaiblie.

– Il faut appliquer le plan maintenant, Saber. Répondit Tohsaka d'un ton sérieux. »

Les trois demeuraient accroupis à l'intérieur de l'usine, en train d'élaborer la tactique pour battre définitivement Berserker. Rin porta son regard successivement vers Saber, qui allait un tout petit peu mieux désormais, et Shirô. Ce dernier lui hocha la tête, signe qu'il fallait peut-être se presser pour faire le plan. Bien qu'il fut presque choqué par les blessures de sa Servant mais vu comment elles se résorbaient en partie, il contint son inquiétude.

« La deuxième condition pour gagner c'est un boost. Tu as bien ramené le pendentif que je t'ai donné, n'est-ce pas ? Confirma la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

– Ouais, c'est bon, je l'ai. Désigna le mage en prenant le bijou en main.

– Super. La dernière chose qu'il nous faut … c'est toi, Saber. »

La mine un peu interloquée, la chevalière ne comprit pas réellement le rôle qu'elle devait endosser pour obtenir la victoire.

« Si on veut gagner contre ce monstre de Berserker, il va falloir du répondant. Et il n'y a que toi qui puisse faire un tel miracle. »

Saber hocha positivement la tête, difficile de voir très clair puisque les plans de Rin restaient un peu trop flous, même pour elle.

« Mais dans ton état actuel, tu n'as aucune chance. C'est pourquoi … avec l'aide de Shirô, on va faire en sorte que tu sois en pleine possession de tes moyens, du moins temporairement.

– Tu pourrais réaliser un tel prodige ? S'étonna la concernée, de surprise.

– Oui, après tout … Saber, tu es la plus puissante des Servants. Il est temps que tu reprennes ton titre … »

Elle se releva malgré les blessures importantes ornant son corps sous les airs incrédules de Saber et Shirô.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, c'est notre dernière chance ! »

**Chapitre 51 : La Plus Puissante des Servants**


	52. She is The Saber

**Fate Stay Night : On The Hell's Path**

Son véritable pouvoir ? L'idée paraissait alléchante sur le papier … mais arriveraient-ils réellement à y parvenir ? Shirô Emiya fixa lentement Rin Tohsaka, debout et qui portait un regard au combat opposant Archer à Berserker dont les collisions résonnaient bruyamment. Son Servant ne tiendra pas longtemps avant qu'Héraclès n'arrive pour mettre des bâtons dans leurs roues et à ce moment-là … ils perdront à coup sûr.

« Bon, vous êtes prêts ? Demanda la Tohsaka en portant un regard vers les deux concernés.

– Ok, comment on procède ? Répondit Emiya, hochant la tête.

– C'est « _simple _», pour booster à fond Saber, elle devra recevoir une grande quantité de mana directement à l'intérieur d'elle.

– Comment ça ?

– D'ordinaire, les circuits magiques d'un mage sont comparables à une machine qui produit de l'énergie. Pour Saber, c'est plus développé que ça : on pourrait dire que son circuit magique ressemble à une ''_usine_'' qui crée de la magie. Ce qui explique les énormes ressources qu'elle dispose. »

Le mage assimila les informations assez rapidement. Mais cela ne l'aidait que moyennement pour comprendre le plan de la brune.

« Et au centre de ses circuits magiques, il y a une sorte de noyau à activer. Mais étant donné que Saber n'a jamais pu en profiter avec son pacte incomplet, elle n'avait pas bénéficié de toute l'énergie nécessaire. Donc … Shirô, tu dois avoir compris ton rôle maintenant.

– Tu veux … que je réactive ce noyau … avec le pendentif que tu m'as donné ? Devina le jeune homme, les yeux plissés.

– Exactement. Ce pendentif contient dix années de mana concentrés, provenant de mon père. Une fois que tu l'auras placé dans le noyau, le mana à l'intérieur du bijou imprégnera l'intégralité de ton être. Affirma Tohsaka en s'adressant à Artoria Pendragon. Normalement, tu devras accéder à un pouvoir similaire de ton « _vivant _» du moins, je l'espère … »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et lança un regard entendu à Shirô, juste à côté d'elle. Les deux comprenaient parfaitement la tâche qui leur incombait désormais. Cette dernière demeurait bien difficile à accomplir mais ils n'avaient plus le choix pour remporter ce combat plus qu'ardu.

« Il n'y a que ton Master qui puisse entrer en toi. Déclara Rin, juste en face de la blonde.

– Effectivement. Confirma-t-elle.

– Si j'ai compris … tu comptes envoyer mon esprit à l'intérieur de celui de Saber ? Résuma le Master aux cheveux rouges.

– C'est ça. il est possible que l'esprit même de Saber n'accepte pas ton être à l'intérieur, tu devras faire attention, tu pourrais ne pas t'en sortir indemne. Pour ce genre de chose, il aurait fallu une grande compatibilité entre vous mais bon, nous n'avons plus le luxe de choisir maintenant. Quant à toi, Saber … tu recevras une grande quantité de mana d'un seul coup, tu pourrais avoir des séquelles après le combat.

– Cela ne constitue pas un problème, nous pouvons commencer. Tonna le Roi des Chevaliers.

– Comment je vais faire pour garder le pendentif avec moi ? S'interrogea Emiya, assez confus.

– Tu te rappelles ? Je t'ai dit que ma spécialité, c'était dans la transmission de magie. Je vais faire en sorte que tu sois lié avec. Shirô, touche-la s'il te plaît, il faut que vous ayez un contact physique pour que je puisse lier vos esprits. »

Le concerné acquiesça rapidement et se positionna juste devant la belle chevalière, juste en face de son visage ensanglanté. Il déposa ses deux mains sur les joues de sa partenaire tout en collant son front contre celui de sa Servant qui ferma lentement les paupières. Rin leva sa main en direction des deux coéquipiers tout en récitant des incantations, probablement pour lier les deux esprits.

« Saber … souffla le fils de Kiritsugu, lui-même ayant fermé son regard doré.

– Oui … nous réussirons, Master. N'oublie pas … tu dois accepter mon essence même… »

Ces mots furent à peine audibles mais il l'avait bien entendu. Il ressentit quelque chose de différent ensuite … ses blessures se résorbaient … ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait, au juste … ? Même Saber parut surprise de cet événement en ayant les yeux vivement élargis.

« Shirô … murmura-t-elle. Est-ce possible … que tu sois mon … »

Un flash de lumière se produisit immédiatement, interrompant ces mots. Ce moment dura quelques secondes puis, le mage aux cheveux rouges rouvrit doucement ses yeux, laissant un endroit peu éclairé l'accueillir. Était-ce l'esprit de sa Servant ? Probablement, il n'y avait que cette solution qui se présentait à lui. Quelques secondes s'en suivirent pour qu'ensuite … le tout ne soit doucement éclairé, bien que la luminosité resta assez faible. Il vit des colonnes de pierres entouraient cet étrange endroit, puis il aperçut des inscriptions sur le sol ? Non … il se trouvait bien dans le circuit magique de sa précieuse partenaire.

« Saber ! Tu m'entends ?! »

Aucune réponse. De la lave parsemait également les lieux, le rendant encore un petit plus sombre si besoin était. D'ailleurs, il ne s'attendait pas réellement à que les circuits magiques de la belle blonde ressemblaient à un endroit aussi sombre. Shirô esquissa quelques pas et élargit brutalement ses yeux parce que la terre commença à trembler légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce que … »

La lave commença à s'affoler jusqu'à qu'une grande ombre ténébreuse jaillit littéralement, provoquant des ondulations importantes dans les airs. Le bras devant son visage, Shirô Emiya eut du mal à masquer sa surprise : … un dragon ?! Sérieusement ?! Un grand dragon noir fixa silencieusement le mage alors qu'il battait des ailes afin de rester dans les airs. Ses deux pupilles écarlates se posèrent vers le Master et il poussa un grognement à faire frémir, le jeune homme ne sut réellement comment réagir à ce problème. Tohsaka l'avait prévenu des risques … mais comment aurait-il pensé à quelque chose de la sorte ?

Du côté de Rin, elle rouvrit lentement son regard et constata l'inconscience des deux partenaires, logique pour que leur connexion ne marche. Cette dernière était vraiment instable, en y repensant, comment Shirô avait-il réussi à entrer dans l'esprit de Saber ? Le manque de compatibilité et de connexion entre les deux aurait dû, en théorie, annuler leur plan … alors pourquoi cela avait-il marché ? Non, pas le moment de se poser ces questions.

« Hein … ? Mais qu'est-ce que … Hoqueta Tohsaka, les yeux élargis. »

Sur le corps du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, des blessures commençaient à apparaître ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait là-dedans ? L'esprit de Saber … rejetait-il la présence même de Shirô ?! Pas possible ! Le sang s'écoulant de sa bouche, de sa tête, le jeune homme parut souffrant de cette expérience.

« Merde … ça se complique … »

Surtout qu'à côté, Archer souffrait le martyr : un violent coup de Berserker projeta violemment le Servant sur le sol, ce dernier s'écrasa lourdement là-dessus. Crachant une petite dose de sang, il chercha à se redresser mais le monstre en face de lui fusa à toute vitesse dans sa direction. L'attrapant par la taille, Héraclès le balança violemment en direction de la terre juste en-dessous de lui, tout en soulevant sa lame afin de l'abattre. Grâce à un réflexe salvateur, le Gardien sut éviter le dernier coup bien que le sang commençait à s'écouler depuis son visage.

« Bon sang … ! Fulmina l'archer, les dents serrés. »

Berserker affligea un violent coup qui provoqua des ondulations terribles dans l'air alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas touché. Exténué, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs devait bien avouer que tenir en un contre un contre ce monstre était ardu. Vraiment ardu. Archer sauta ensuite vers l'arrière, évitant de peu la lame gigantesque ennemie. Cependant, un coup de pied terrible propulsa immédiatement le Servant au manteau rouge qui roula sur plusieurs mètres.

« Tu es un héros dont personne ne connaît l'identité … penses-tu avoir une chance contre mon Berserker ? Tu penses avoir une chance contre le plus puissant des Servants ? Tonna Ilyasviel, avec un petit sourire amusé. »

Archer toussota légèrement et se redressa correctement. Les blessures s'accumulaient un peu trop à son goût : il n'avait pas réellement le temps d'utiliser son Unlimited Blade Works dans ces conditions … l'épéiste double secoua négativement la tête et remarqua l'arrivée brutale de son adversaire. Ce dernier poussa un grognement de rage tout en abattant son épée, plaçant ses armes en croix juste devant son visage, le Gardien tenta de se protéger. D'un mouvement, Berserker fracassa complètement sa défense, brisant Bakuya et Konshô – les armes d'Archer – en plusieurs morceaux.

Étalé au sol et essoufflé comme rarement, l'archer posa un genou à terre tout en se tenant son bras gauche. Lorsqu'il se releva, les gouttelettes de sang chutèrent, trempant le béton en-dessous et son regard argenté se posa vers le véritable monstre qui marchait doucement dans sa direction.

« Ne le laisse pas respirer, Berserker ! Ordonna Ilyasviel, en retrait. »

Le Servant de la concernée obéit immédiatement et il se jeta rapidement à l'avant. Dans cette position, difficile d'échapper au colosse et encore plus de bloquer son coup avec ses épées. D'un saut salvateur, le jeune homme au manteau rouge parvint à éviter in-extremis l'assaut qui fit frémir l'atmosphère. Se reposant un petit plus loin, Archer élargit son regard argenté lorsque Berserker repartit directement à l'attaque, sans le laisser respirer ne serait-ce, une seule seconde.

Levant son épée de droite, le Servant de Rin fit apparaître trois épées qui entourèrent immédiatement sa cible, celle-ci se stoppa dans son mouvement, demeurant immobile. D'un geste, l'archer ordonna à ses créations de se refermer rapidement mais Héraclès se débarrassa brutalement des trois lames, d'un coup extrêmement violent et circulaire. Réduites en morceaux, les épées venaient de se faire briser avec une facilité un peu déconcertante. Archer plissa son regard.

« ''_Plus puissant des Servants_'' hein … ? Murmura-t-il avec un léger sourire.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive … ? Répondit Ilya, un peu anxieuse.

– Rien … peut-être que ce titre n'est que temporaire … tu ne crois pas ? »

Ilyasviel fronça sensiblement le regard. Que racontait encore cet homme ? Avait-il perdu l'esprit ? Personne ne pouvait battre son Servant, absolument personne.

En retrait, les mains jointes près de son cœur, Rin Tohsaka devait bien avouer que la situation n'avait absolument rien de rassurante. Son Servant guerroyait difficilement pour gagner quelques secondes … il fallait qu'ils réussissent ces deux-là … c'était l'unique de chance de gagner !

Du côté de Shirô … il fallait dire que la situation était plutôt inédite. S'écrasant contre l'une des colonnes de terre, Emiya grimaça légèrement de douleur, surtout lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le dragon noir le surplombait totalement de sa hauteur. Comment devait-il réagir concrètement à ce genre d'événement hein ?! Le Master sauta vivement vers l'avant et échappa à l'immense patte de cette créature qui n'attaqua que le vent, finalement.

Possédant quelques blessures depuis le début, le jeune homme devait bien concéder que la situation le dépassait un petit peu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là … ? »

Le dragon poussa un grognement et Shirô dut faire une nouvelle roulade pour esquiver ce nouvel assaut. Bon, en attendant qu'il comprenne son rôle à jouer dans cet endroit plus tordu qu'il ne l'aurait pensé aux premiers abords, il faudrait penser à survivre avant tout. Emiya se baissa agilement et évita de peu la griffe ennemie qui causa un vent violent.

Il remarqua qu'il possédait toujours le pendentif dans sa main droite. Mais il ne devait pas l'utiliser contre ce reptile non plus … ah oui, il fallait le placer au cœur du circuit magique de Saber … Saber ? Où était-elle ? Pourquoi ne se trouvait-elle pas à ses côtés ? Tout ce qu'elle lui avait affirmé, c'était de « _l'accepter_ » … ?

Accepter ?

Mais oui ! Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui pourrait vivre dans ces circuits magiques de sa Servant … c'était bien sa propre personne ! Levant sa main droite juste devant le grand dragon qui ouvrit sa gueule, le jeune homme espérait avoir vu juste … !

« Saber ! C'est à ton tour … de m'accepter ! »

Les mètres diminuaient à vue d'œil sans que le reptilien ne change sa trajectoire. Pourtant, le mage demeurait sûr de son fait et conserva la même position tout en ayant les sourcils froncés. Le reptile scintilla d'une lumière dorée. Après un flash lumineux qu'il dura quelques secondes, Emiya rouvrit son regard doucement … il se trouvait dans une plaine ? Parsemée d'une verdure magnifique, le jeune homme aurait pu se perdre en contemplation … mais il finit par croiser la silhouette de sa Servant juste en face de lui. Vêtue de sa longue robe bleutée et de ses bottes marrons, Saber ne bougeait plus, le vent soufflant entre les deux.

« Tu as compris, Shirô … quand je t'affirmais de m'accepter alors … ? Sourit lentement la blonde, la tête légèrement baissée.

– Ouais … c'était pas simple … Saber … tout à l'heure … tu voulais me dire quelque chose n'est-ce pas … ? »

La concernée hocha doucement la tête, conservant son sourire adressé à son précieux Master.

« En effet … j'émets encore des doutes … mais il est fort possible que Shirô … tu sois mon fourreau … »

Le fourreau … ?

Attends … elle parlait du fourreau … d'Excalibur ?!

« Q-Quoi ?! Mais comment ?! S'exclama de surprise l'intéressé.

– Je ne suis pas encore certaine de mes suppositions. Nuança la jeune femme. Du moins, je voudrais m'en assurer ultérieurement, ils ont besoin de nous en haut.

– … Oui … tu as raison. »

Il comprenait la raison pour laquelle Saber ne lui demandait pas de rendre son fourreau dans l'immédiat : ses pouvoirs de projections demeuraient encore un peu trop faibles afin de réaliser un tel exploit. Surtout, Archer et Rin combattaient sûrement Berserker pendant ce temps là.

« On va devoir t'approvisionner en mana que tu aurais dû avoir dès le début. Répondit le concerné.

– J'imagine que tu as raison. Toutefois … j'ai obtenu quelque chose de bien plus précieux que de l'énergie magique à la place. »

Sa main caressa lentement la joue de Shirô, Saber lui sourit doucement.

« Recevoir ton amour m'est bien plus précieux que n'importe quel autre bien. Souffla lentement la Servant.

– Saber …

– Allons-y. Plaçons le pendentif au centre de mon circuit magique … afin de retrouver le pouvoir que je possédais jadis. »

Posant une main sur son cœur, Artoria Pendragon ferma lentement ses paupières.

_Shirô … __Rin … __Archer … _

Shirô prit le bijou dans sa main droite avant d'avancer de quelques mètres pour se retrouver juste devant le noyau qui servait de «_ clé de démarrage _» à ses circuits magiques.

_Permettez-__moi … _

Il s'abaissa et plaça le pendentif à la place convenue. Une lumière écarlate scintilla directement depuis le bijou, aveuglant temporairement les environs. Tout comme le corps de Saber qui émit une lumière dorée.

… _De vous protéger !_

Cette lumière finit par être remplacée par un éclat doré qui explosa littéralement tout autour des deux partenaires. Des rayons de lumières jaillirent depuis le sol, convergeant immédiatement vers le haut, sous les yeux impressionnés du Master. Dans ce même flash de lumière, le jeune couple eut l'impression de voir leurs souvenirs défilaient.

_De l'incendie qu'avait vécu le Master. _

_De l'épée que la Servant avait retiré. _

_D__e leur rencontr__e cette fameuse nuit._

_De tous leurs combats._

_D__e leurs repas __partagés __ensembles__._

_D__e leurs moments un peu plus intimes. _

_Saber et Shirô pouvaient bel et bien contempler tous ces souvenirs. Tohsaka avait dit que leurs esprits seraient liés après tout … alors ce n'était pas étonnant de voir un tel spectacle._

_Ils allaient définitivement remporter cette bataille ensemble !_

En haut, Archer para une puissante offensive de Berserker. Cependant, le choc repoussa le Servant aux cheveux blancs qui roula sur plusieurs mètres. À genoux, il toussota légèrement et redressa difficilement la tête. Bien qu'il avait résisté plus longtemps qu'Ilya ne le penserait, c'était terminé désormais. D'un mouvement de sa main droite, la petite fille ordonna à son Servant de foncer vers l'archer, encore au sol.

Mais la Einzbern finit par élargir vivement ses paupières.

Comme ceux de Tohsaka.

Archer tourna lentement son regard.

Berserker resta de marbre.

Parce qu'une éclatante lumière dorée explosa dans le dos de Rin, de nombreuses particules de lumières jaillirent, inondant le champ de bataille. Celles-ci se multiplièrent autour du duo le plus imprévisible du monde.

« Qu'est-ce que … Fit Ilyasviel, les yeux élargis.

– C'est juste … _« la plus puissante des Servants _» qui arrive … sourit Tohsaka Rin, le sang s'écoulant de son visage. »

Parce qu'une ombre venait de se redresser.

Le vent se déchaîna littéralement et une formidable tornade de lumière explosa depuis le corps de Saber dont on ne distingua que l'ombre de sa longue robe bleutée, voletant de droite à gauche. Tout comme sa chevelure, sa fine silhouette se dessina à l'intérieur, de même que son épée, bien tendue au-dessus de sa tête, dans sa main droite.

« Tout le monde … »

Artoria Pendragon dispersa ce flux d'énergie qui s'était concentré, d'un mouvement violent de son sabre vers la droite. Plus rayonnante que jamais, la jeune femme retrouva l'intégralité de son armure, dans un état impeccable. Possédant toujours les blessures durant le combat, dont le sang qui perlait au-dessus de ses yeux, son énergie avait atteint un tout autre niveau, celui qu'elle aurait toujours dû avoir. Son regard finit par se rouvrir, animé par un tout nouveau pouvoir.

« Laissez-moi le reste désormais ! »

En face de son adversaire, Berserker n'affichait pas une autre émotion. Le vent vit voleter sa longue chevelure tandis que sa prise sur sa hache se renforça considérablement. Quant à Saber, elle pointa son épée, enveloppée dans une énergie dorée des plus impressionnantes.

« J'obtiendrai la victoire pour vous ! »

En retrait à sa partenaire désormais resplendissante, Shirô se précipita afin de voir si tout allait bien chez Rin et Archer. Apparemment, c'était le cas, tant mieux.

« Tu en as mis du temps … idiot … réprimanda la lycéenne, les paupières closes.

– Ouais, désolé. Mais ça en valait le coup, laissons Saber s'occuper de Berserker maintenant … sourit Emiya en lui hochant la tête. »

La concernée tourna vivement son regard vers son Master et lui hocha doucement la tête. Shirô répondit également à ce geste. Bon … lui, il avait aussi un combat à mener. Le dernier cité plissa son regard, dirigé vers la Einzbern, immobile pour le moment. Bien que ses forces n'étaient pas à son apogée … il devait quand même tenter le tout pour le tout. D'un mouvement, il s'élança vers Ilya qui déposa un minuscule regard vers le nouvel arrivant, sous les yeux sidérés de Rin.

« Ilya ! »

La concernée esquissa un petit sourire lorsque Shirô arriva à proximité, elle se tourna entièrement dans sa direction tandis que le vent souffla entre les deux. Pendant que Saber et Berserker guerroyaient furieusement en bas, elle avait son propre combat à mener, d'où son regard qui se teinta dans une folie progressive.

« Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de te parler, Onii-chan.

– Ouais. Répliqua l'intéressé, les sourcils froncés. »

La petite Einzbern passa une main dans sa chevelure blanche pour une prendre une seule mèche, d'un mouvement, elle se transforma en une épée qui flotta à ses côtés. Son regard plein de folie se posa sur Shirô qui fit apparaître ses épées classiques, dans un éclat émeraude. Ilya lança à l'assaut son projectile vers le Master qui plissa légèrement son regard et plaça une de ses projections en opposition.

Le choc repoussa en arrière Emiya qui se réceptionna en posant un genou à terre. En retrait, Rin Tohsaka prépara à y aller … avant que son bras ne soit saisi par Archer qui hocha négativement la tête.

« C'est son combat. Laisse-le. Tonna le Servant, encore bien blessé.

– Archer … »

Du côté des Servants, Saber fronça légèrement son regard. Elle n'allait pas hésiter davantage, ses deux mains empoignèrent solidement son épée : le temps était son ennemi désormais, chaque seconde comptait !

« J'arrive, Berserker ! »

Elle s'élança violemment vers sa cible qui répliqua également d'une offensive. Les deux épées se croisèrent brutalement … et ce fut Héraclès qui se fit repousser par le premier choc sous les yeux surpris d'Ilya qui s'arrêta momentanément dans son combat.

« Il s'est fait repousser … ? »

Parce que oui, Héraclès venait de reculer devant la puissance brute de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, celle-ci poursuivit sur la bonne voie. Grognant rapidement, le monstre en face abattit sa lourde arme que Saber parvint à esquiver d'un bond vers la droite. En tournoyant vivement sur elle-même, la belle blonde expédia son adversaire vers les bois avoisinant. Ilya ne parvenait pas à en croire ses yeux : comment pouvait-elle autant mettre Berserker en difficulté de la sorte ?

Héraclès récupéra ses appuis correctement et une aura violente explosa autour de lui. Dans un grognement bestial, il bondit rapidement vers sa cible pour abattre son arme puissante. Saber plaça son épée en opposition et dut reculer sur plusieurs mètres, stoppant son mouvement de recul, son regard se souleva vivement. Là où son opposant déambula à toute vitesse tout en abaissant brutalement sa lourde épée. Tenant la sienne avec fermeté, Artoria para l'offensive avec son sabre à l'horizontal, quand bien même les nombreux tremblements de la terre.

Les deux belligérants s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre d'un bond commun vers l'arrière. Saber ne devait pas rester que sur la défensive, elle gardait à l'esprit l'aspect temporaire de ce boost. Fonçant à toute allure, la chevalière abattit sa lame dorée avec une violence peu commune, l'impact fracassa complètement le sol puisque son adversaire évita l'offensive d'un saut vers l'arrière. Berserker affligea ensuite un terrible coup de poing en direction de Saber, celle-ci plissa un instant son regard émeraude. Son épée placée en opposition, la pointe dirigée vers le bas, suffit à encaisser pleinement le choc qui souleva la terre en-dessous de leurs pieds.

Héraclès souleva ensuite sa lame, libre à infliger de terribles dégâts. Il l'abattit rapidement sous les yeux concentrés de son ennemie qui repoussa dans un premier temps sa main gauche d'un mouvement vif. Tournoyant sur elle-même, la jeune femme prit de vitesse son opposant qui grogna de douleur : son bras droit venait de se faire découper dans un flot de sang continu.

« Ce n'est pas terminé ! »

La lame de Saber brilla de mille-feux pour qu'ensuite, elle sauta pour abaisser brutalement son épée sacrée. L'impact découpa littéralement en deux le visage de Berserker qui s'écrasa au sol, le sang se répandant dans tous les alentours. Et de deux. Plus que dix vies …

Se reposant au sol, le visage concentré, Artoria remarqua directement l'explosion d'énergie écarlate qui se produisit dès lors qu'Héraclès ressuscita. N'attendant pas plus longtemps, il fonça vers la Servant à la robe bleutée, récupérant au passage sa lourde épée.

Berserker fracassa son arme, brisant au passage la défense adverse, la jeune femme serra les dents suite à son sang qui coulait depuis son épaule. Ses yeux s'élargirent vivement lorsque le colosse lui adressa un coup de pied retourné, ce qui l'expédia directement sur un arbre qu'elle traversa immédiatement. Plantant son épée au sol afin de récupérer son équilibre, Saber aperçut ensuite son adversaire abattre sa hache démesurée. Une explosion de poussière se produisit, la jeune femme recula sensiblement devant l'assaut, cependant, elle le stoppa aussitôt.

La belle chevalière fonça à toute vitesse vers l'un des plus grands héros grecs de l'histoire, son épée dorée croisa rapidement l'arme du concerné. Les échanges ne firent que s'intensifier, détruisant chaque parcelle de terre dans les alentours. Quand bien même Berserker affligeait des coups à la puissance terrible, Saber y répondit avec la même frénésie.

Artoria Pendragon dut se baisser agilement afin d'éviter le coup de Berserker qui sectionna une bonne partie des arbres d'un mouvement. Avant même que la blonde ne tente de riposter, son adversaire chercha à attraper sa jambe.

La cible sauta rapidement vers le haut, gagnant un peu d'altitude, Saber redescendit en piquée à une vitesse impressionnante. Les deux armes entrèrent brutalement en collision, soulevant violemment la terre en-dessous de leurs pieds, Berserker s'écrasa au sol.

Ceci fait, Saber sortit de l'écran de fumée et déposa vivement un genou à terre. Néanmoins, avant même de songer à poursuivre son offensive, son terrible adversaire surgit du nuage de poussière également. Plissant un instant son regard, la blonde souleva son sabre en opposition à la charge furieuse : le choc fut bien plus ardu que prévu. Serrant les dents, la chevalière se sentit fortement repoussée vers l'arrière.

Traversant de nombreux arbres avec leurs armes toujours en collision, les belligérants s'approchaient … d'un point de chute ? En effet, une cascade les attendait impatiemment à une cinquantaine de mètres en bas. Berserker accentua même son assaut pour que les deux ne tombent dans cette direction, pendant leur chute, les deux combattants étaient momentanément détachés. Ce qui laissa Héraclès tenter un assaut mais la lame de Saber scintilla fortement d'une lumière dorée et une explosion de la même teinte se produisit brutalement, en même temps que l'eau se souleva dès lors qu'ils entrèrent en collision avec.

Rin suivit le sillage de son amie qui était partie assez loin dans ce combat. Lorsque leurs regards se portèrent vers le lieu d'impact … Saber ressortit de l'eau en première, d'un rapide saut … suivi par celui de Berserker qui en profita pour abattre son arme. La jeune femme se fit éjecter à une vingtaine de mètres assez violemment. Bien qu'il eut des dégâts à cause de la précédente offensive, il restait toujours debout.

« C'est incroyable … souffla Rin Tohsaka, médusée par un tel spectacle. »

Une bonne partie de l'eau se souleva, laissant Saber jaillir à l'intérieur où son sabre découpa toute la partie gauche d'Héraclès qui grogna de douleur. Se reposant sur l'eau grâce à ses capacités, la jeune femme repartit à l'assaut, profitant du moment de faiblesse de son adversaire. Artoria Pendragon transperça complètement le ventre de son adversaire, le sang entachant une partie de son visage.

« Il en reste encore tellement … marmonna-t-elle en reculant assez rapidement. »

Parce que Berserker ressuscita de nouveau, dans une impressionnante lumière écarlate.

Quel Hôgu incroyable en y repensant …

Posséder un stock de vies … voilà une capacité digne d'un des plus grands héros de tous les temps.

Mais … elle aussi avait de quoi répondre à cette épreuve plus que titanesque.

Le concerné affligea un violent coup de poing que Saber para avec une certaine efficacité, bien qu'elle céda quelques mètres. Partant à sa poursuite, le monstre fracassa sa grande hache vers la blonde qui sauta par-dessus son assaillant pour se reposer de l'autre côté. Les deux mains tenant son sabre à sa droite, la jeune femme utilisa les propriétés de son épée sacrée afin de déclencher une puissante rafale de vent.

Héraclès recula légèrement et se débarrassa ensuite de l'offensive d'un mouvement violent de son épée. Sautant à la hauteur de son ennemi, Artoria se retrouvait juste devant, son épée au-dessus de sa tête, ayant l'impression que cette scène se déroula au ralenti. Les deux regards se croisant vivement, la blonde abattit violemment sa puissante lame dorée, une déflagration puissante se produisit.

Légèrement repoussée et ayant ses jambières sur l'eau, Saber expira longuement. Le combat s'éternisait un petit peu trop alors que son pouvoir n'était que temporaire, la jeune femme élargit ensuite son regard lorsque depuis l'écran de fumée précédemment crée, jaillit son adversaire surpuissant. Le Roi des Chevaliers évita le coup de poing, d'un mouvement de sa tête mais ne put faire de même avec le coup de pied qui fracassa sa côte, l'expédiant plus loin, toujours dans le milieu aquatique.

« Ce n'est pas bon … fulmina Rin, toujours en haut.

– Hum ? Fit Archer, à ses côtés.

– Elle ne peut plus se régénérer … je pense qu'elle veut mettre toute l'énergie qu'elle a gagné dans l'attaque, pour ne pas l'épuiser trop rapidement. Mais, elle perd quand même un gros avantage du coup … »

Rin disait vraie. Saber concentrait absolument tout le gain d'énergie en force brute et ne pouvait pas se permettre de le disperser, sous peine de tout épuiser trop rapidement. La concernée se releva doucement et secoua négativement la tête, Berserker fonça à toute allure dans sa direction, séparant l'eau en deux au passage. Plaçant son épée en opposition, elle parvint à encaisser le choc, brisant l'échange d'un mouvement, la Servant aux cheveux blonds repoussa son ennemi d'un coup de pied dans son ventre.

« Ce n'est pas bon … souffla-t-elle doucement. »

Sa vue se flouta pendant un court instant et elle perdit de vue son adversaire. Se fiant à son instinct, la jeune femme se baissa rapidement et la lame ennemie, sortant depuis son dos, passa juste au-dessus de sa tête, provoquant une légère vague d'eau dans les environs. Saber tint fermement son sabre de ses deux mains et fit un tour complet pour balayer le montre d'un puissant revers. Berserker s'écrasa lourdement dans l'eau et la chevalière en profita de cette position pour foncer à toute allure. Néanmoins, le puissant héro grec se ressaisit un peu trop rapidement et il asséna un puissant coup. Ce dernier repoussant Saber de l'autre côté de la rive.

Posant ses jambières sur l'eau en-dessous, la belle chevalière releva lentement son regard vers son adversaire, prêt à repartir sur le champ de bataille.

« Malgré la résurgence de mon pouvoir, tu restes toujours un adversaire redoutable. Souffla lentement la jeune femme, son épée pointée dans sa direction. »

Son pouvoir diminuerait probablement dans plusieurs minutes. Quant à son ennemi, il lui restait un stock de neuf vies, en tout. Sur le papier, difficile de gagner contre un adversaire avec autant de ressources. Cependant, elle ne renoncerait pas.

Shirô et Rin lui avaient confié cette lourde tâche.

De vaincre définitivement Berserker.

« Alors … je gagnerai ! »

**Chapitre 52 : ****She is The Saber**


End file.
